Learning to Love
by ilovetvalot
Summary: After Will dies, Rossi and JJ find their way to a relationship, as do Gideon and Emily. Come take the journey with them on the road to love. Please be kind...this is my first fan fic. EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She knew he was gone. She had heard the shot and seen him fall. Lying between the cool sheets of the bed in this hideous lime green room, rhythmically rubbing the small bulge of her child beneath the hospital gown, she was certain that he hadn't survived. The guilt would have been crippling if not for her worries regarding her unborn child. It was all her fault. If only she hadn't agreed to try and work things out with him one last time at that little bistro. She had known the relationship had been over for three weeks when she had found out about the other woman in New Orleans. He had expected anger and tears, but the only emotion she had mustered had been relief. She'd known that getting engaged so quickly had been a mistake from the beginning. She'd initially accepted his proposal because of her fear of raising a child alone. He'd done the "right" thing and asked her to marry him and she had felt the responsibility to accept. She should have done everything so differently. He hadn't loved her, at least not the way a man should love the woman he's about to marry. And, while fond of him, she couldn't say that she loved him either. She respected him though. He had believed in trying to do the right thing. He'd been so adamant that they try to make things work for the sake of the baby she carried. Even knowing that her mind was already made up, she agreed to one last dinner to rehash their relationship. If only she'd not accepted his last invitation, her child would still have a father. But, she had agreed and all that followed had been her fault.

Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she remembered their last verbal exchange as they walked away from the restaurant.

"J.J, give this another shot. I screwed up but, I deserve the chance to be a good father to this child" he'd said.

"Will, being a good father AND husband are not a mutually exclusive thing. You don't need to be one, to be the other. You're not a bad person. But, we have been together, what, three months? You've already cheated. I can't live in a marriage like that. It would be impossible! Looking the other way, trying to pretend I don't know. I won't belittle us both by doing that. We've tried. And, we've failed. That doesn't mean that we can't both be a part of this baby's life. ", she'd said.

During their heartfelt exchange neither of them had noticed the group of four thugs that had slowly approached them from behind. It wasn't until J.J. had felt the press of cold steel against her neck that she realized that they were surrounded and being roughly pushed into the alleyway.

"Move and I cut her!" rasped the balding, tattooed man to Will.

"Don't hurt her! Take what you want and go, please!" Will begged.

"What do you have that I'd want?" the goon chuckled coldly. Then glancing her way, he finally got a good look at J.J. "Well, maybe you might have something I want, baby. And, I definitely have something I could give you," he said reaching out to roughly palm her right breast. The other men laughed at their leader's play on words.

"Let her go, man! Just take my wallet and go. No one has to be hurt here." Will tried to reason.

"Shut the hell up! I make the rules to this game up and we play it my way, asshole. And I want to get to know this nice hot little piece of ass a little bit better!" he rasped.

J.J's skin had begun to crawl as her arms were pinned behind her by one of the other men. Looking over her assailant's shoulder she noticed Will beginning to struggle against his attackers in earnest. She felt her body being slammed against the wall and pinned from behind. She'd heard Will's broken shouts for help. She'd heard the loud blast of the shot that had penetrated the back of his head when he tried to break away from their attackers. She remembered hearing her own pleas for help as that horrible man ran his hands over her body.

She remembered chanting the litany, "Please don't do this. I'm begging you! Please don't do this!" The last thing she remembered was him wrenching her long blond hair around his fist and mercilessly slamming her head into the wall. Then, nothing, it all goes black.

She was certain there was more to remember. Every once in a while another memory would resurface. Nothing helpful though, nothing to identify the men who had hurt her and killed Will. The police had come and gone already, leaving her with the advice to call if she remembered anything else. She cringed at the thought of any more of those terrible memories surfacing. What she could remember was horrible and terrifying enough. But she knew there was more and she knew it was coming. Her last thoughts and she drifted into a restless drug-induced slumber as the doctor shot a syringe of medication into her I.V. was that she was truly alone now and she prayed she could handle what was coming.

Meanwhile, two imposing FBI agents stood leaning against the cool wall of the hospital corridor, quietly waiting for an update on the gentle women they knew rested beyond the closed door across from them.

"Do we have any suspects yet?" growled Rossi angrily.

"Not yet. But I have Emily and Reid at the scene with D.C. homicide. They'll contact us with any updates as soon as they know something. But you know as well as I do, that violence across the city has spiked. The economy, the gangs….it just all seems to be coming to a head. Unfortunately, this time, I think J.J. and Will were caught in the crossfire." Aaron Hotchner sighed.

Hotch glanced sideways to look at Rossi. What he saw saddened him. He knew the older man had a vulnerable spot for the soft spoken media liaison that all the team depended on. They all did to varying degrees. It was easy to like and respect Jennifer Jareau. Meticulous and dedicated, she strived for perfection in everything she did….from choosing the cases at which the BAU took a look to assisting in apprehending the criminals. But, unlike the others, it seemed that what Rossi felt was something far deeper than the normal bounds of friendship that all the team nurtured. When people spent as much time as they all did in each other's company, it stood to reason that strong attachments would be formed to varying degrees for different reasons. Truthfully, they were all more like a family. With the job they all had, it was difficult to maintain "normal" relationships. His own failed marriage was a testament to that fact. Hotch still missed his wife and son. In the several months that it had been since both he and his wife had scrawled their names across the divorce papers, that hadn't changed. He still loved his wife. No papers could change that. And, as he stood there waiting for word of his co-worker's condition, he wondered if the sacrifices he had made were worth it.

Rossi had been in Hodge's office at the time the call had arrived about J.J. Aaron had watched the strong man's face pale and tighten with rage and pain, when he'd disconnected from the call and turned to him to announce that J.J. had been assaulted and her fiancée shot and killed by multiple unknown assailants outside a small bistro in downtown D.C. Her condition was unknown at the time of the call. Still was, as both men waited in the hallway outside her door.

"What the hell is taking so long, Hodge? The doctor has been in there for over a hour." growled Rossi impatiently.

"He's just doing his job, Dave. With the pregnancy and the head wound, not to mention the trauma she's suffered, you know he has to be thorough." Hodge answered.

"Yeah…I guess. I just want to see her with my own eyes….know that she'll be o.k., ya know", murmured Rossi sadly.

"We both know that J.J. won't be "o.k." again for a long time, Dave. First losing her parents last year in the car accident and now, losing Will to this …add to that the assault and pregnancy…I know she had been drifting away from Peter, but still losing him like this…It's all going to take its toll.", Hodge stated.

"We'll get her through it, Hodge. It'll take time, but we will get her through this. Failure isn't an option here." Rossi replied.

Looking into Rossi's face, Hodge could see the cold determination in the other man's eyes. Hodge wondered if the other man even realized how deep his feelings ran for the diminutive woman inside the hospital room. With that thought, Hodge heard the metal door creak in opening.

Both agents took a step forward as the doctor stepped from the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking at the men standing across from him, the doctor took a step forward. Extending his hand, he said "Evening, I'm Dr. Williams. I assume you are here for Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes. I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Special Agent David Rossi, FBI. We both work closely with Agent Jareau. How is she?" began Aaron, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I would feel more comfortable speaking to you in the presence of another member of Agent Jareau's family, sir. I'm sure you understand." replied Dr. Williams.

"We ARE her family!" Rossi stated sharply.

"What Agent Rossi means to say", Hodge began quickly, "is that Agent Jareau's parents were killed last year in an automobile accident. She doesn't have any siblings and her fiancée was killed tonight. I believe she has two or three distant cousins's still living in Pennsylvania but they are not in regular contact. We and the other members of our team are the only "family" she has left."

"I see. Well, under those circumstances, I believe it would be permissible to talk to you regarding her condition", stated Dr. Williams.

"Gee, ya think?" sneered Rossi.

"Dave-" Hodge said warningly.

"Look, I'm sorry, Doctor. We're just concerned and edgy from the wait. How is she?" Rossi apologized.

"Considering the circumstances, she's doing fairly well. She has a moderate concussion, cuts, abrasions and bruises from the attack. Thankfully, it appears the assailant did not actually rape her. We found no trace of semen or vaginal trauma." stated the doctor.

"And, the baby?" questioned Rossi.

"Heartbeat was steady in the 160s. No cramping. No signs of potential miscarriage. But, Agent Jareau is only sixteen weeks along. I've suggested to her that she be cautious over the next several weeks." answered Dr. Williams. "I'm sure losing her fiancée will take its toll on her. Emotionally, I don't think the situation has become "real" for her yet. She's still in shock. I've given something to relax her and help with pain. She's groggy and in and out of consciousness. She'll be more lucid in a few hours. No one has told her the status of her fiancée. I wasn't sure if a family member would feel more comfortable breaking the news, so I waited."

"We'll take care of that." Rossi answered, watching the doctor nod with approval.

"When can we see her?" asked Rossi, nodding his head toward the room.

"One of you can go in now, but I advise only one visitor at a time over the next eight hours or so. Agent Jareau has been through more than any woman should have tonight. We don't want her feeling any more overwhelmed than necessary." Dr Williams answered calmly.

"We understand, Doctor." Rossi nodded.

"If you need anything else or I can answer any more questions, please don't hesitate to have one of the nurses page me. I'm here the next twelve hours." Dr Williams replied.

"Thank you." Hotch and Rossi said in unison as the doctor nodded and began to walk away.

Hotch looked at Rossi. "Go on in, Dave. I'll go call the team with an update. I'm pretty sure they're all probably as edgy with tension as we are. Then, I think I'll take a swing by my exes' house and hold my kid for awhile, if you don't mind. Call me if anything changes, otherwise I'll be back in a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Hodge." Rossi said tiredly, turning to reach for the door knob.

Rossi entered the light dimmed room and quietly closed the door. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the change in light. But once they did, they came to rest entirely on the huddled mass in the bed. She was sleeping on her side, arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her face was already purpling from the brutal beating she had taken. Her forehead was covered by white bandages from where her head had repeatedly struck the alley wall and then the pavement. Bruises shaped in the form of handprints marred her arms and neck. God alone knew what other injuries were hidden beneath her hospital gown. He was certain that at this point he couldn't handle that knowledge. Rossi lowered his exhausted body into the chair beside the bed as he watched her face for signs of discomfort. Occasionally, she would flinch and whimper in her sleep. Rossi was not a man who cried easily. He had seen far too much pain in his forty-five years to allow himself to be very affected anymore. But watching this young woman fight demons in her slumber caused the tears to silently slide down his face. Running a hand through his hair, he thought to himself that if it was the last thing he ever did, he would help this beautiful lady feel safe again. With that thought in his mind, he finally allowed his eyes to drift closed while he held silent vigil at her bedside.

J.J. awakened slowly. Upon opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the lime green ceiling. "Where am I?" she thought. Disoriented, she tried to raise her head from the pillow. Waves of pain came crashing upon her. Groaning, she lowered her head back to the pillow.

Upon hearing her moan, Rossi came quickly to his feet.

"Hey, welcome back, honey! How do you feel?" Rossi rumbled quietly.

That quickly, memories began flooding through J.J.'s mind. Terrible, horrible visions of what had occurred.

"Oh, God! It wasn't a dream was it? It really happened! I thought it was a bad dream…but, it wasn't, was it? It all happened! Oh, God….He's dead, isn't he! They killed him! They shot him. Oh God, I watched! I watched them do it! I couldn't stop it!" she cried hysterically.

"J.J., honey, you have to calm down. You have to think about the baby, honey. Just take some deep breaths….Relax, Jennifer." said Rossi using the most soothing voice he could manage.

"Oh my God! My baby! Is the baby o.k.?" J.J. screamed clenching Rossi's shirt in her hand.

"The baby is fine, honey…just fine" said Rossi while reaching over to press the call button on the hospital bed. "Take some deep breaths J.J….just breathe."

"May I help you?" came the tinny sounding voice from the speakers built into the bed.

"Yes. Ms. Jareau is awake." answered Rossi calmly. "Please notify her doctor."

"Yes, sir." again came the tinny voice.

J.J. continued sobbing as Rossi carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh, baby. You're gonna make yourself sick. It's going to be o.k….I promise you…you're going to be fine….I'm here….nothing is gonna hurt you", Rossi murmured, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Don't let go of me! Please, don't let go", J.J. begged sobbing.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey. Just breathe. You're safe.", whispered Rossi soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I'm so scared, Dave.", she whispered. "They know what I look like. They took my purse! They know where I live….where I work! They're murderers. What if they come back? What about my baby?" she began again hysterically.

"J.J., we'll protect you. The team and I aren't going to let anyone get close enough to hurt you. You're safe.", said Rossi.

"No, I'm not!", screamed J.J. burrowing further into Rossi's arms.

"Okay, honey. Just calm down" Rossi whispered.

A moment later, a brief knock sounded at the door. Rossi looked up to see the doctor and an elderly nurse entering the room.

"Hello, Ms. Jareau. I'm Dr. Williams…Do you remember me from earlier?"

Still huddled in Rossi's arms, J.J. turned her head toward the kind looking older man in the white coat. "I think so.", she whispered.

"Good.", the doctor continued calmly. "Ms. Jareau, I need to examine you again. Agent Rossi, if you could just step outside for a few moments…"

"Why can't he stay?" asked J.J. in a high pitched voice.

"It's okay, honey.", said the elderly nurse in a kind tone. "I'll be in here with you. Maybe your young man here, would like to step out for a cup of coffee and stretch his legs."

J.J. looked up into Rossi's eyes noticing the dark smudges beneath them. "Okay," she whispered.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," said Rossi hugging her gently to him. Nodding at the doctor, he said "I'll be waiting right outside."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rossi again stood in the cool hallway.

"Excuse me….", he called to a passing orderly, "Is there a coffee machine on this floor anywhere?"

"Yeah. Follow this hall around to the right, waiting room is the third door on the left. They've got a couple of vending machines in there." replied the orderly.

"Thanks.", murmured Rossi as he began walking in the direction the orderly had indicated.

After depositing his money in the machine for the coffee, Rossi lowered himself onto the office quality sofa and leaned back with a sigh. Running his hands down his tired face, he sighed deeply. "I really need to get the ball rolling and call the team with an update", he thought. Fishing blindly into his shirt pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and mindlessly pushed his speed dial code for Hotch.

"Hotchner.", he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, it's Dave." Rossi replied tiredly.

"Dave, how's she doing?" Hotch asked.

"She woke up about twenty minutes ago with about the reactions I expected. The doctor is in the room examining her now. She's scared to death, Hotch. She's afraid the perps are coming for her, man. We got any leads yet?" asked Rossi.

"Nothing good. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were at the scene and police station all night talking to witnesses. Basically nobody saw anything…just heard her screams and the gunshot. Garcia has been pulling surveillance tapes from the main street and surrounding areas trying to get a visual on any suspicious persons…but so far…nothing. Did you tell her about Will yet?" Hotch asked.

"She already knew, Hotch. She remembered watching it. It's tearing her apart. The guilt….How do I get her past her guilt?...She's blameless and won't see it. " said Rossi sadly.

"It's gonna take time, Dave – a lot of time. I'll let the rest of the team know what's going on. Tell her we'll all be there later this morning. I've sent Morgan, Reid, and Emily home to grab a few hours of sleep. Had to make it a direct order to get them to go. They wanted to head right on over to the hospital." Hotch stated.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for everyone to arrive en masse, Hotch. I don't want her to feel more overwhelmed than she already does." Rossi said warily.

"Good point. I'll bring Penelope with me when I come in about an hour and tell the others to wait until this afternoon to stop in for a visit. I'm not going to be able to keep Garcia away any longer than that though. She's been chomping at the bit since I called her at three this morning. The only thing that kept her away was knowing JJ was out of it and wouldn't know she was there anyway. That, and focusing on trying to find these assholes" replied Hotch.

"Yeah, that should give the doctor time to finish his examination. I'll see ya when you get her. Bye, Hotch.", said Rossi disconnecting from the call.

Rossi drew in a deep breath and leaned his head back against the cushions of the sofa. Closing his eyes, Rossi's mind wandered back to his conversation with JJ a few weeks before. It had been on the plane ride home from a particularly trying case…three murdered little girls. The rest of the team had been grabbing some much needed sleep. And, JJ had been staring at the same page of the magazine she had been holding for thirty minutes. Finally, he had decided to approach her.

"Hey, JJ…deep thoughts?", he had asked.

Looking up from the magazine she had held with nerveless fingers, she had smiled tightly.

"A lot on my mind…too much," she'd sighed.

"I'm a man of few words, but I've got a pretty good set of ears, if you wanna share." he'd said.

"I wouldn't even know where to start…" she had said with a whisper of sadness in her voice.

"The beginning usually works fairly well." he had chuckled.

"Will's cheating." she'd blurted out.

"Ahhh, Jesus. I'm sorry, JJ." Rossi said quietly. "How'd ya find out?"

"The usual way….caught red handed. He said it had only happened once, but who knows? The sad part is that I wasn't shocked or angry…just…relieved? Hell, I don't even know how I feel. The engagement was for the sake of the baby…not a deep and abiding love. I knew we didn't know each other well enough to make that kind of commitment to each other. But after I got pregnant and he proposed…well, I thought we'd just learn it as we went along. Before we left for the case, I told him I thought we needed to re-evaluate the decisions we've been making. I believe in marriage and family, having the white picket fence around a French colonial house with 2.2 kids and a dog in the yard. My parents had that kind of life. I know it exists. But, I'm never going to have that with Will, am I Rossi?" she'd asked him, turning to look at him fully.

Shaking his head, he'd said quietly, "Only you know the answer to that question, JJ. But, I don't think you should settle for less than you deserve. And, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be sure of the person you're with. I respect Will's desire to do the right thing. But, you can't do the right thing with only one foot in a committed relationship. And, in my experience, when you cheat…you've got one foot already out the door. Trust me, with two failed marriages, I know wherefore I speak, honey."

"So who cheated?" she'd asked.

"In my first marriage…Carol and I got married right out of college…we just grew in different directions…it was no one's fault really. With Elizabeth though, I was working a lot of hours…writing my second book…and she felt ignored….got bored, ya know? She finally came to me and told me that she had begun an affair with her tennis instructor. Tawdry, right? Anyway, we called it quits and they were married the following year. I heard through the grapevine that they just had their second child.", Rossi said matter of fact tone.

JJ shook her head sadly, "Doesn't anybody get to be happy anymore?"

"Sure they do, but it takes work…and the right person." he's said in a sure tone. "Get some rest, honey...It won't seem as hopeless after a little sleep."

He'd risen from his chair to walk back up the aisle to the seat he'd been in earlier.

"Thanks, David." she'd said softly as he had brushed past her.

"Anytime, kiddo, anytime." he'd said patting her shoulder.

Rossi stirred in his chair as he heard his name being called over the intercom, asking him to report to the nurse's station. "Here we go." he thought rising and striding purposefully toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rossi walked confidently to the nurse's station located a few paces from JJ's hospital room door. Dr. Williams stood making notes in a chart which Rossi assumed belonged to JJ.

"Where do we stand, doctor?" asked Rossi.

"Physically, the patient appears to be improving. The nurse was helping her into the bathroom as I was leaving. I'd say that if we keep seeing things progressively moving, I could let her go home tomorrow afternoon provided she has someone to stay with her over the next several days." Dr. Williams answered.

"That won't be an issue, sir. Everything with the baby still o.k.?" asked Rossi worriedly.

"Status hasn't changed on that count. She isn't experiencing any cramping or bleeding….good sign, that. I see no reason to believe that given some time and rest that she won't progress with a normal pregnancy. Stressors should be limited as much as possible, of course. I know that may be difficult with the boyfriend's upcoming funeral. I can prescribe some medication to help, but, I really would like her to use it as a last resort. I don't like seeing expectant mothers taking any more medications than are necessary. She'll be on a preventative antibiotic for the cuts and abrasions, and I'll prescribe a painkiller to use as needed when she leaves. Whoever stays with her needs to make sure she remembers to take her medications and prenatal vitamans. Try to make sure she eats. She'll resist. Most grieving individuals do. Try reminding her of the baby. It usually helps." the doctor informed him. "She'll need to have a follow-up in about seven days with her regular physician. Any questions for me?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Thanks, doctor. Can I go back in now?" asked Rossi.

"I don't see any problem with that. She was asking for you when I left. Take care that she doesn't become overtired with a lot of visitors." the doctor advised.

"Not a problem, doc." said Rossi walking towards JJ's door.

After a soft rap on the door, Rossi walked back into JJ's room. The nurse was assisting her back into the hospital bed as he arrived.

"Hey there, kiddo…feeling better?" he asked approaching the bed.

JJ offered a small sad smile. "I'm okay, just feeling a little woozy."

"That's the medication, hon. You'll feel more yourself in a couple of hours. Just lie back and get some rest now. Don't be afraid to press the call button if you need anything else." the nurse said gently while pulling the covers back across JJ's frail body. And with a kind smile and nod to Rossi she left the room.

Rossi hadn't noticed until he'd seen her carefully crossing the room in the shapeless hospital gown how thin JJ had gotten. Weren't women supposed to gain weight when they were expecting? It appeared that the last few tumultuous weeks with Will had taken its toll on her body as well as her mind. "The team and I will have to start keeping a better eye on her," he thought to himself.

"I can't believe any of this is happening. It's like a nightmare that I can't wake up from…I keep waiting to open my eyes and have it all be a bad dream." JJ said quietly.

"Well, I have something that might perk you up a little," said Rossi in the most cheerful voice he could muster. "The doc says if things keep progressing smoothly that you can go home tomorrow."

"WHAT….NOOO!!...I don't want to go home!" JJ stammered out, visibly paling and beginning to shake.

"Hey, hey…calm down now….by home, I don't mean alone." Rossi stated soothingly reaching out to rub her cool arm. "One of us will be with you from now on, sweetheart. Or, if you don't feel comfortable going back to the apartment you and Will had, then you can come and stay at the house with me. Or maybe Penelope or Emily, if you'd feel more comfortable with a woman. Regardless, you won't be alone."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, JJ replied shakily whispered, "I can't go back to that apartment, Dave. I just….can't. Not yet. And while I love Penelope and Emily….they'd want to talk things to death, I think. Right now, I can barely think. Forget talking about it. So, if you really don't mind, would it be okay if I just stayed in one of the bedrooms at your house? I promise, I'll try not to overstay my welcome. But, it's so quiet out there…maybe I could think more clearly, you know? Try to begin making some plans. There's so much to do and consider…Will's funeral, the financial stuff…"

Dave listened to her words. "Whatever you decide is fine with me. Don't worry about 'overstaying' your welcome. You can stay as long as you want or need to. I've got plenty of room and a good security system. When you're ready, I'll help you make plans for Will's funeral service. And, don't worry about the finances. I'll help you figure something out" he said privately thinking to himself that he'd pay the damn bills himself…between his job, his speaking engagements and the books he'd written, he had more money than he knew what to do with. These weren't worries she needed to have. Silently, he cursed Will for putting her in this position. If he had kept his pants zipped, perhaps they wouldn't have been out in the dead of night trying to sort out their relationship. She wouldn't look so shattered and lost lying there in the bed. No, he thought, the only things he wanted her concentrating on were getting better and the welfare of the small life she carried.

"Now lay back and close those eyes…Hotch and Garcia will be here soon to see you, honey. Can't have Garcia seeing you crying like this…she'll hold me personally responsible. And, being the object of her wrath is not a position I want to be in." Rossi cajoled.

"Alright, if you're sure, Dave." JJ said with a watery smile settling against the pillow.

Bending over to kiss her on the side of her forehead, he whispered "I'm sure. Now sleep." And with that, he lowered his body back into the chair beside her bed to resume his silent vigil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rossi had been dozing in the chair for perhaps an hour when he heard the door quietly open. Turning his head, his eyes were immediately drawn to the vibrant pink color of Penelope Garcia's sweater. "Lord, but that woman knew how to make a fashion statement" , Rossi thought with amusement.

"Hi, Agent Rossi…how's my poor baby doing?" Penelope asked in a lowered voice, careful not to wake a still sleeping JJ.

"Pretty good…she finally gave in to sleep about an hour ago." he whispered back rising from his seat.

"Best thing for her, I imagine. Hey, Hotch is waiting for you out in the hall. I'll stay here with her while you guys pow wow." Penelope said moving to take Rossi's place in the chair.

Rossi nodded and began moving toward the door.

Out in the hallway stood Hotch leaning against the wall with Rossi's "go" bag at his feet. " I thought you might want a change of clothes, so I grabbed it from the office," he said nodding his head at the bag on the floor beside him.

"Thanks. Any new leads?" Rossi asked, bending to pick up the bag.

"Unfortunately, no…We're all still meeting dead ends." said Hotch, irritation evident in his voice. "I've tried to apply some pressure to D.C. homicide…we'll see if that gets us anywhere."

Rossi nodded in acknowledgement. "Not much else we can do, other than to keep her safe until we catch a break."

"Yeah. I spoke to Will's mother, Vivian Harris. She should be arriving soon. She was checking into a hotel downtown when she called. I was hoping JJ would have a little more time to process things before she got here, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen. Between you and me, she seemed like one cold woman." Hotch stated.

"Great, something to look forward to, I guess." Rossi said sarcastically. "Listen, I'm gonna go get cleaned up…Keep an eye on things here, okay? Shouldn't take me more than thirty minutes or so."

"Take your time." said Hotch, turning to enter JJ's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feeling refreshed after a change of clothes and with a fresh cup of coffee from the cafeteria in his hand, Rossi began striding back down the now familiar hospital corridor. Rossi began hearing raised voices as he rounded the corner next to the nurse's station. As he drew closer to JJ's room, he realized that the commotion was originating from her room. Picking up speed, Rossi quickly closed the distance to her doorway.

Upon opening the door, the first thing he noticed was Hotch and Garcia standing in front of JJ's bed acting as a buffer between her and the angry woman hurling insults and threats.

"You traitorous bitch…I told him that you'd bring him nothing but trouble….trying to trap my baby into marriage with your convenient pregnancy. My son wouldn't have even been in Washington DC if not for you! He would have been home – in New Orleans where he belonged. You won't see a dime of the Harris money, do you hear me? You might as well have shot him yourself. I'm taking my baby home to bury! Don't you even think of trying to come into our home! You and that bastard you're carrying just stay the hell away from my family, you gold digging tramp" Vivian Harris shouted.

"Ms. Harris, please, let me explain…" JJ cried while struggling to sit up in the hospital bed with tears rolling down her pale bruised cheeks. Garcia was trying to ease her back down to the pillow, but JJ was struggling. "Please let me explain! I…"

"Save it" Mrs. Harris shrieked. "This is your fault!"

"What in the HELL is going on in here?" roared Rossi from the doorway. Grabbing Vivian Harris by the arm, Rossi forcibly pulled her from the room with Hotch following closely behind them.

"Get your hands off me! Who do you think you are? This is a family matter!" Ms. Harris yelled into Rossi's face, jerking her arm from his grip.

"I'm the asshole who's going to tell you a few little truths about your saintly son!" Rossi hissed back.

"Rossi -" Hotch said warily.

"No! She needs to know, Hotch!" Rossi growled. "Look, lady…I'm sorry you lost your son. But, take off the rose colored glasses. Your son had a few faults – chief among them – he was a cheating son of a bitch" Rossi began angrily. "A little less than a month ago, Jennifer walked in on him with another woman. Yeah, that's right." Rossi said as Vivian began shaking her head. "She called OFF the engagement…if she'd wanted your precious money so badly, I doubt she'd have done that, now would she? She doesn't want or need anything from you. Anything she needs, rest assured, we'll provide! Your son dragged HER out to that restaurant in the dead of night to try and save a relationship that she had already declared dead. For the benefit of their unborn child, she did that! Do you understand that? If you want to place blame on anybody, lady…place it on your son." Rossi finished angrily.

"I don't believe a word you say!" Vivian Harris declared coldly, eyes flashing with anger.

"That's your choice," said Rossi with cold determination in his voice, "but if you think that you're getting anywhere near Jennifer again then you are sadly mistaken. I'm sure the good lawyer standing next to me…" Rossi said coldly, nodding to Hotch "will tell you that harassment is a crime."

"Oh, have no fear, I am more than done with Jennifer Jareau and the bastard she's carrying. I'm here to collect my son's effects and take his body back to Louisiana. You just make sure she stays the hell away from my family!" Vivian declared, turning and striding away.

Rossi turned to look at Hotch's face. "She doesn't get near JJ again, understood?"

"Completely." agreed Hotch as they both turned to go back inside JJ's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking back into the hospital room, Garcia met them at the door.

Grabbing Rossi's arm, Penelope whispered in an alarmed tone, "I didn't know what to do…I couldn't calm her down. She just kept chanting that Vivian was right and it's all her fault. I called the nurse and they brought in a sedative. Now she won't say anything…not a word. She just lies there with tears running down her face."

Glancing over her shoulder to JJ's bed, Rossi saw her staring vacantly at the ceiling, still crying those huge silent tears.

"What do we do?" whispered Penelope urgently.

"There's nothing we can do right now, Pen." stated Hotch sadly. "We're just gonna have to wait this out."

Rossi wanted to rage. Looking at JJ's beaten body wracked with silent sobs…it was too much….almost. But, she needed him. All of them. He knew he couldn't lose sight of his objective. And, the immediate objective was to help JJ regain her composure. In the long term, he would deal with Vivian Harris and the blows she had dealt JJ.

"Why don't you guys go on back to the office and see if anything new has turned up? It looks like the tears are slowing. If they've given her another sedative, it'll be at least a couple of hours until she feels like talking again. I'll stay here with her." Rossi said in a quiet even voice not betraying his inner anger.

"Are you sure, Rossi? You've been here all night already. I can stay with her." Penelope offered.

"No, either Hotch or I need to be here in case Ms. Harris returns. Hotch, you've got the law enforcement contacts. You can do more good in that arena than I can anyway." Rossi answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense. She seems more comfortable with you anyway. I'm honestly not sure if I could handle all the emotion. My people skills are a bit rusty and I don't want to say the wrong thing." Hotch added in a low voice.

Walking over to the bed, Penelope leaned down and whispered to JJ, "Baby Girl…I don't know if you can really hear me right now, but I'm going to head back to the office for now. I'll be back later. If you need me before then, you just let Rossi know and I'll be here in a flash." Penelope gently touched JJ's hair and turned to leave.

Leaning down, Hotch said, "I'll check on you later too, Jayje. Hang in there."

Penelope and Hotch both gave a little wave to him and left to return to headquarters.

"Well, it's just you and me again, kid." Rossi said walking back over to the bed and grabbing a couple of tissues from the bedside table. Gently patting her bruised face with the tissue, he continued, "Honey, what she said, none of it was true. You have to know that. She's a grieving mother and she's looking for someone to blame. Today, that person got to be you. Tomorrow, it'll probably be somebody else. Regardless, you can't let her affect you this way, honey. Come on, sweetheart …look at me."

JJ's eyes slowly focused on Rossi's face. "No, she meant it, Dave. And she was right. It's all my fault. She didn't like me before….but, now….oh God…in less than twenty-four hours, I've gotten Will killed AND given my baby's only living grandparent a lifelong reason to hate me. She doesn't even believe it's his baby."

"Jennifer, you don't really want someone filled with that much venom anywhere near you or your child. It wouldn't be safe for you and it sure as hell would be wrong to expose the baby to it." Rossi stated firmly.

Closing her eyes, JJ replied with a deep sigh, "You're right."

Smiling, Rossi returned, "I'm always right. You didn't get that memo?"

For the first time since this nightmare had began for all of them, Rossi saw the ghost of a genuine smile pass JJ's lips as she said, "No, I must have missed that one. I'll make a note of it."

It was a game they had been playing for months. Whenever, Rossi said something that JJ didn't like or disagreed with, her standard answer had become 'I'll make a note of it.'

Grinning, Rossi returned, "You and your notes…Don't you have enough for a book yet?"

"Working on it…going to call it "Rossisms" she replied groggily.

Laughing quietly, Rossi smoothed her hair back. "Good name, honey."

Returning to the chair that was quickly conforming to the shape of his ass, Rossi sat down and watched JJ drift off to sleep.

His mind wandered back to his exchange with Vivian Harris. Something wasn't right with that woman. He couldn't place exactly what it was…but the idea was there…just beyond his reach. On impulse, he retrieved his cell phone from his shirt pocket and speed dialed Hotch.

Hotch picked up on the first ring. "Hotchner."

"Hey it's me." said Rossi quietly. "Do me a favor. Run a background check on Vivian Harris. I've got a feeling about her, Hotch. Something was off. Off even for a grieving mother."

"I'll put Garcia on it. If there's anything to it, she'll find it." Hotch replied.

"Okay, keep me posted. Thanks, bye Hotch" Rossi said, closing the phone.

Rossi had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Garcia would find. But, they needed answers. Looking at JJ, Rossi promised himself that he would get her those answers and damn anyone who got in his way.

Back at headquarters, Hotch made his way quickly to Garcia's inner sanctum. Knocking briefly on the door, he stepped through. Garcia looked up when she saw him and offered a small smile.

"And, what may the goddess do for you" she intoned in her trademark voice.

"Rossi called for a favor" Hotch answered.

Sobering quickly, Penelope asked, "What's he need?"

"Background check on Vivian Harris…anything you can find. He's got a feeling that something is off" Hotch replied.

"Shocker. That bitch was crazy….and not my kind of crazy either. But have no fear, if there is bad juju, I will find it. And, then Rossi can happily bludgeon her with it!" Penelope agreed. "I'm on it…let you know when I got something" she said already tapping away at her keyboard.

"Thanks, Garcia" although Hotch doubted she had even heard him….when Garcia was on a mission, there was no stopping her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I hope you guys think that I am staying "true" to Rossi's character and what his character's reactions and statements would be. Please let me know if I am on the right track. Thank you to those who have left feedback. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7

Rossi spent the rest of the day in relative silence passing his time watching JJ's sleeping face for signs of discomfort. Nurses would occasionally bustle in to check her vital signs. She'd awaken slightly each time, just long enough to find Rossi with her eyes and assure herself that he was there with her. She slept uneasily, often stirring and reaching out in her sleep. Each time, Rossi would reach out to touch her…whether he rested his hand on her arm or just stroked her hair, she would settle each time. "At least he could offer that much comfort to her" he thought.

Around three that afternoon, the remaining three members of the team stopped by the room to see their friend. Emily Prentiss quietly opened the door. Turning to see her, she motioned Rossi into the hallway with her. "Hey, guys." he said.

Morgan, who Rossi privately thought of as "The brawn" of their team, asked "Hey, chief, how's she doing in there?"

"Fairly well…She's been mostly sedated today, but she's a little calmer every time she wakes up. Just gonna take time." answered Rossi. "The doctor said that she'll probably get to go home tomorrow if nothing changes in her condition."

"Surely, she's not going to try and stay by herself?" Emily asked. "She's more than welcome to stay with me. Or, I could stay with her at her apartment."

"She's decided to stay at the house with me. But, I'm sure she would appreciate the offer, Em. She thinks the quiet and country air will do her good. Although, from the looks of the weather outside, I don't know how much time she'll get to spend on the porch. Weather report said it was going to get down to freezing tonight." explained Rossi.

"It won't matter to her." said Reid grinning, "She seems to have this affinity for that old house of yours.. She told me once that being in your house felt like stepping into her parent's house back home. She said it had the same "feel" to it…warm, country and inviting. It'll be good for her to be in a place where she feels like she has some sort of control."

Smiling and nodding his head, Rossi said, "She can control anything she wants out there as long as it helps her heal." Looking at Emily, he asked her "Do you think you could do me a favor this evening?" Seeing her nod, he continued "I need you to run by JJ's and gather some of her things, at least enough to last her a couple of weeks. I'm not sure how soon she'll feel like she's able to return to her apartment, even to grab more clothes. If you could just drop the bag off on the back porch, it would be a big help. It's screened in…you won't have to worry about leaving the bags out in the weather. And, if you could swing by here with a change of clothes for her tomorrow on your way to work that would be a huge help."

"No problem at all." Emily said.

"Well, listen Chief," said Morgan uneasily, "We're gonna get out of here. If there is one place on earth that I can't stand to be, it's a hospital. Let us know if anything changes or you have anything else to do. I thought we'd stop by your house tomorrow night and check on her after work. What do you think?" asked Morgan.

"Fine with me. Thanks, guys." Rossi said.

"I'll be back with those clothes later." Emily reminded.

Rossi nodded and watched the eclectic group walk away. Somehow they all fit together. It had always been that way. He'd noticed it from the first day he'd joined the team. What one member lacked, another member made up for. And, he'd never been as glad as he had in the last twenty-four hours to be a member of that group. Turning, he walked back inside to the woman that he knew was going to be needing them all…especially him. Shrugging, he thought that this was one challenge he was more than ready to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rossi spent a long, uncomfortable night sprawled in the chair next to JJ's bed with mostly only his thoughts to keep him company. That was nothing unusual though. He had a tendency to keep mostly to himself…sharing parts of himself with only a select few. That habit had served him well over the years. The fewer people who really knew you…well, the fewer that could actually have any power over you. The slip of a woman lying in the bed did know him though….While he was a valued member of the team they shared, he couldn't actually say that he was close to any members aside from Hotch and JJ. Hotch and he had a shared professional history. They had saved each other's lives and covered each other in battle time and again. But, with JJ, it was personal. She made it easy for him to be in her company while he struggled to spend time with most others. And, as the most senior…oh hell, just say it…._oldest_ member of the team, he'd had to spend time with the others…had to learn at his late age a way of communicating with them. JJ had helped with that. With her gentle smile and easy manner, she'd been the one who first suggested that he begin to mentor Morgan and Emily more, teach them the skills of their trade from his experience. Hell, she'd even convinced him that Reid need a strong, stable father figure to confide his feelings to since Gideon had left so abruptly, and that he fit the bill nicely. When Kevin had proposed to Garcia the previous month, it was she who had suggested to Garcia that Rossi would never say "No" to walking her down the aisle. Yeah, the young lady sleeping in the hospital bed next to him had become very adept at managing him. That wasn't the odd aspect of the situation though…the odd part was that for the first time in his life, he didn't mind being managed.

Around six the next morning, a new nurse came bustling into the room. Flipping the light switch on the wall, she bathed the room in bright fluorescent light.

"Ohhhh, my head!" groaned JJ raising an arm to shield her eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Jareau! I'm Nancy, your day nurse. Sorry to disturb you, but we need to get your vital signs taken and change your bandages before morning rounds. They should be bringing in your breakfast tray shortly." said the chipper nurse.

"Okay, I guess, but I'm really not hungry." said Jennifer hoarsely.

"You need to eat, JJ. I mean it." Rossi said in the serious voice JJ had heard so many times before.

"Fine. I'll try." she said, getting a good look at him for the first time this morning. He looked so worn, with dark circles under his eyes. It looked as if he'd aged ten years in only a day and she wondered if he felt that way too. 'I should have told him to go home last night.' she thought to herself. But, she had admitted to herself that if he hadn't been with her she would never have been able to close her eyes. For some reason, just with his silent presence, he made her feel safe. Maybe it was his age and experience. She didn't know. She was just thankful that there was at least someone she could be around and not feel overwhelmed.

For the past few months, she had noticed that when he was around, all the jumbled thoughts and voices within her would still and she could think without confusion. She knew Rossi wasn't one to mince words. He was what her father had called "old school". He was one of those men whom you intrinsically knew that if he spoke, then you'd better listen. She knew from experience that David Rossi was right far more than he was wrong. It was why she valued his opinion so much and had begun relying more and more heavily on his advice. Honestly, she didn't know how she'd cope without him right now. She loved Emily and Penelope dearly. They were good friends, along with the rest of the team. But David was the only one she felt she could be weak and completely unguarded around. She'd never felt the need to impress him. She'd never felt the need to pretend to be happy around him. As corny as it sounded, it felt okay to just "be" with him. Penelope said that they were probably as close as they were because he reminded her of her late father. But JJ had smiled and silently disagreed with her friend. While David Rossi did share certain qualities with her father- chief among them the ability to shoulder the burdens of those he cared about and his ability to not judge them for the choices they made, that wasn't what drew her to him. It was the overwhelming feeling of knowing that what she wanted and needed mattered. That she was important to him.

As she was thinking, the nurse finished with her ministrations. The door opened to admit the orderly with a tray laden with eggs, toast and bacon.

"Here we are, ma'am" the orderly said.

"Thanks." murmured JJ, following the orderly and nurse's progress across the room with her eyes.

Turning at the doorway, the nurse told JJ and Rossi, "Finish your breakfast, Ms. Jareau. Your doctor will be in shortly."

Allowing the door to close, Rossi turned to face JJ. "Okay, you heard the lady…eat." Rossi ordered, as he reclaimed his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're gonna sit there and watch me, aren't you?" JJ asked.

"Yep. Pretty much" Rossi replied.

"Dave, go get some breakfast for yourself…take a walk…you have to need a break from me by now" JJ said nervously. "I don't want you getting tired of me this early on."

"No, danger of that, honey. But I ain't leaving this room until you finish at least three quarters of what's on your plate. You think I don't know that as soon as I leave this room, you'll press the call button to tell them you're done with your tray? Do I look new here? You know that I know your tricks. Deflection won't work with me, sweetheart. You eat and after your done I'll go grab some coffee while the doctor examines you." Rossi said patiently with a crooked grin.

"Dave—" JJ started.

"EAT!" Rossi said again in that intractable voice that she had come to know so well.

"Fine, I'll eat!" JJ conceded.

"Never doubted it." said Rossi picking up the discarded newspaper on the table beside him.

JJ stole glances at him as she ate the tasteless food. See, this is what she meant. He always put her needs above his own. Guiltily, JJ thought that Will had _never_ done that in the short time they had been together. Maybe she was being unfair to Will….but deep down she knew he would not ever have had the strength of character that Rossi did. He just hadn't had it in him.

Thinking of Will also made her think about his mother. She had no idea what to do about that situation. Should she call and try to explain. She regretted not having the chance to say goodbye to Will's body. While she may not have been in love with him, she had cared deeply for him and he was the biological father of the baby she carried. She knew she had to pull herself away from these thoughts. She had other things that she needed to concentrate on. " Mainly, getting out of this hospital room." She thought.

"Do you really think they'll let you take me home today?" JJ asked Rossi, pushing away the breakfast tray.

Lowering his paper, Rossi's dark eyes immediately traveled to the discarded tray. Assessing it silently, he said, " Good job. I'll quit griping at you about food until lunch. And, yeah, provided he sees improvement, I think we'll be able to spring you today."

"Thank God!" JJ murmured as the door to the room opened to admit Dr. Williams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon seeing the doctor and nurse standing in the doorway, Rossi moved to excuse himself from the room. Smoothing back JJ's hair from her forehead, Rossi bent over to whisper in her ear, "I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

Nodding, JJ watched her lifeline leave the room. Turning her head toward the doctor studying her chart, she asked, "So, can I go home today?"

Glancing up from the notations he was making on her chart, he said, "That depends a lot on you. How do you feel?

"Well, I'm still really sore and my head still throbs quite a bit. But, I think that no matter where I am, I'm going to feel this way." JJ answered quietly.

Nodding in agreement, Dr. Williams said "Given the circumstances, I don't see any reason that we can't release you today provided you have someone to stay with and you agree to take a few weeks to recover. I'll give you some medication to manage the pain and another prescription for something to help with anxiety. You can take those as needed. You'll also be on a preventative antibiotic for your open wounds. I'm assuming you'll be staying with Agent Rossi?"

Seeing her nod, Dr Williams continued, "I assumed as much and I gave him all this information yesterday afternoon. You'll need to see your regular doctor and obstetrician in about five to seven days for a follow-up. As I told Agent Rossi, as long as you take it slow over the next several weeks and allow your body time to recover, I don't see why you shouldn't progress with a normal pregnancy. Of course, after you are dismissed from the hospital, if you have any cramping, bleeding, or other symptoms you should return immediately." Glancing at her chart again, he said, "I see that you're sixteen weeks along…so you're past the marker for the first trimester. You might mention to your obstetrician that you'd like to go ahead and have an ultrasound, if that would put your mind at ease regarding the baby. On a more personal note, I'd like to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. Luckily, it seems like you are surrounded by some very good people. Let them help you through this. Do you have any questions?"

"Only how much longer do I have to stay today?" JJ asked, hoping the answer would be a short time frame.

Looking at Nancy, her day nurse, he said, "Why don't you go ahead and get her paperwork started."

Turning to look at JJ, Dr. Williams said, "Usually takes about an hour. That'll give you time to get dressed and rest for a bit. If there is nothing further, please excuse me."

"Thank you." JJ called as the doctor closed the door.

Closing her eyes for a moment, JJ pulled in a deep breath. "Okay, time to move!" she thought and began to stand up to walk to the bathroom. Carefully, she made her way across the hospital room to the small attached bathroom. "God, I feel weak!" she thought, closing the door.

Upon finishing, JJ began the hard journey back to the hospital bed. She weaved her way back across the room. Hearing the door re-open, she swayed on her feet.

"What the _hell _are you doing out of bed?" Rossi asked, seeing her sway. Crossing quickly to her, he wrapped a steady arm around her waist. "Didn't they tell you to call for someone before you tried to get out of bed?" he asked warningly.

"Come on, Dave. I just needed to go to the bathroom." JJ replied in a tired voice.

"Then you let me or the nurse know and we'll escort you in there. You're still on medication and you haven't gotten your land legs back yet. Stop trying to do so much on your own!" muttered Dave.

"I've been going to the bathroom alone since I was four, Dave." JJ said.

"Yeah, well, for awhile you're gonna have to get used to me being a drill sergeant." Rossi growled, walking with her slowly back to the bed.

"And, that would be different from any other day, how exactly?" JJ quipped.

"Okay, smartass! Back in bed!" smiled Rossi.

"They said I could be released today." said JJ, reclining back into the pillows. "But I need some clothes."

"Already taken care of…" said Rossi, picking up the bag he had dropped when he saw JJ weaving her way through the room…"Emily dropped you a change of clothes off early this morning at the nurse's station. Rest a minute and I'll get the nurse to help you get dressed." Laying the bag beside her on the bed, Rossi went in search of the nurse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Returning with a nurse to help JJ dress, he excused himself once more to make some phone calls.

Walking back into the hall, he flipped open his phone and thumbed through his directory until he found Penelope Garcia's number. Pressing send, he waited for her to pick up.

"Queen of the technological world, state your desire," Penelope answered as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Garcia. You got anything for me yet?" asked Dave.

"Agent Rossi, sorry about that. The answer to your question is no, but I'm still digging into her personal and financial life. How's our baby girl doing?"

"Leaving, actually. The doc is releasing her into my care. In fact," he said, nodding to another nurse entering JJ's room with a handful of papers, "I believe that nurse just went into her room with the dismissal papers for her to sign. Let me know if you find anything useful."

"I will do that, sir. Take care of our girl." replied Penelope.

"Will do" Rossi answered, hanging up.

JJ was sitting on the side of the bed in comfortable grey sweats when Rossi stepped back into the room. Moving aside for the departing nurses, he asked "So are we ready to get you out of here?"

"Yeah, I think so." said JJ looking a little lost and teary eyed. "I just can't believe all that's happened in the last couple of days. Everything just seems so unreal."

"It's gonna take some time to get your mind wrapped around all this, sweetheart. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just think about one step at a time. The only thing you need to worry about right now is getting better. Let me handle worrying about everything else." Rossi said.

Both JJ and Dave turned as the door opened and saw a nurse pushing a wheelchair come into the room.

"I can walk out of here just fine…but thanks." JJ told the nurse.

"Ma'am, it's hospital policy" stated the nurse in a professional voice.

"JJ sit down before you fall down!" ordered Rossi.

"But – " JJ stammered.

"But, nothing! Sit, JJ. If for no other reason than to get us the hell out of here." intoned Rossi.

"Fine.", JJ said tiredly.

The trio left the room and shortly arrived at Rossi's black SUV. After settling JJ into the passenger seat and thanking the nurse, Rossi fished his keys out of his jean pocket and took his place behind the wheel. Looking over at JJ's closed eyes, he quietly asked, "You ready, kid?"

"As I'll ever be, Rossi" JJ whispered back. "As I'll ever be."

All through the ride, Rossi stole glances at JJ. She was way too quiet and contained. Almost as if she were holding onto her emotions by mere force of will alone. Finally, he said, "You know it's going to be okay, right?"

"How, Dave? How is any of this going to be alright? I'm pregnant…the father of the child is dead…and he wasn't a real winner in the "be a man" category, but be that as it may…he was the _father_. Now, in five short months, I'm going to become a mother to a child that I am sooo not ready for. How am I going to do the job that I have and be a mother? How am I going to support this child? I wasn't Will's wife…I'm entitled to nothing from him. I'm a failure as a mother before my baby even gets here! And, I not ready! I'm not! I don't want to do this alone! I can't do this alone!" JJ cried giving into wrenching sobs.

Rossi quickly pulled over to the side of the road. He reached to pull a sobbing JJ into his arms and said in that calm, sure voice that she loved so much "Listen to me. And, listen well. First, you _are not_ alone!" As he tightened his arms around her, he continued "I know this seems like it's too much to handle. But, you are one of the strongest women I've ever known. You'll be a wonderful mother. Nobody hands out instruction booklets on parenthood. You'll learn it as you go along. You'll have help. What, you think once the baby pops out all of us are gonna run for the hills? I can't speak for the others. Only myself. And, I'm in this for the long haul. You don't have to face anything alone. Do you realize how much all of us love you, huh? As for the job, we'll figure something out. Supporting that baby inside you isn't going to be a problem! I'll handle it. The only thing I want you to do, right now, is to heal. Once you begin to do that, the rest will start to fall into place. In the meantime, you let me handle the problems."

"I'm not your responsibility, Dave." JJ said still clutching Rossi's shirt like a lifeline.

"I never said you were. What you are is a woman who is my friend. A woman that needs to be protected. A woman who needs to feel safe again. And, a woman who can stand to be in my company for more than five minutes without wanting to throw herself under a bus. Maybe I need you right now, as much as you need me. I've never had a family….not a real one at any rate. You and the rest of the team have given me that. You gave me a place to belong. And, as far as I'm concerned, I'm grateful that I can be what you need right now. Okay?"

Loosening her death grip on his shirt, she looked up at him and saw in his dark, wise eyes that he meant every word he'd spoken. And, for the first time in a very long time, she thought that maybe she'd finally found a place to belong too. "Okay, Dave. If you're sure." ,she averred.

Moving back into his seat and starting the engine again, Dave said "Alrighty, now that that's is settled. How do you feel about lunch?"

JJ just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm a guy! We think about food even in times of crisis!" he joked, smiling at her.

"Figures." JJ replied pertly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They drove the remainder of the drive in short time. As the SUV pulled into the familiar driveway, JJ inhaled deeply.

"Home, sweet home!" Rossi said triumphantly.

He pulled the SUV around to the back of the house and parked next to the rambling white two story farm house. Assisting JJ from the SUV, he wrapped a steadying arm around her waist and said "Careful on the steps, honey" as he lead her up the steps of the wraparound porch.

JJ noticed two bags of her luggage resting next to the back door. Nodding to them, she asked in amazement, "Are you always two steps ahead of the rest of us?"

Glancing down, Rossi too noticed the bags. "Hey, what can I say? I was a Boy Scout. "Be prepared" was our motto. I asked Emily to drop them off last night so you'd have them when we got here. She said to tell you if she forgot anything, to give her a call at the office and she'd pick it up before her and the rest of the team stopped by tonight. I'll come back out and grab them after we get you settled." he said not wanting to chance letting go of her long enough to get the bags.

Opening the door, Rossi gently guided JJ through into the large cheery kitchen. The walls were painted a pale shade of yellow with a red apple border at the top. It was one of her favorite rooms in Rossi's house. Whenever you walked into it, you felt warm and comfortable. Big and airy, it was designed for a large family. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and a cozy table tucked into the breakfast nook. It always mystified JJ that Rossi, a single guy, would want a house like this. It was built for a family…not a single lone man.

They walked through the adjoining formal dining room into the living room. Decorated in neutral tones, it was the most comfortable room in the house. With an overstuffed couch facing the bay window and Americana décor adorning the walls, standing there, JJ was overwhelmed with the feeling that she had come home. Only, it wasn't her home. She had no idea why she felt that way and decided that now wasn't the time to dwell too much on those thoughts. As Dave helped her take a seat on the soft couch, JJ looked around. Dave's recliner sat to her right. Draped over it was the afghan she'd made for him last Christmas. Smiling, she nodded to it, "Hey, you actually kept the afghan."

"Of course I kept it, it's warm." he told her. What he left unsaid was that most nights he looked at it and thought of her sitting in his house making another one. "Alright, rest here for a minute. I'm gonna bring the bags in." he told her.

"Okay." JJ said leaning her head back against the pillows.

"And, after that, you eat again." stated Rossi determinedly.

"I just ate!" JJ sniped.

"Yeah, seven hours ago." Rossi said sarcastically. "It's time for lunch and you're gonna eat! No arguments."

"Fine." JJ conceded. "Would it be ok if I used the phone? I need to call my obstetrician and see about scheduling an appointment and ultrasound."

"Right beside you," he said, nodding to the table beside the couch. "I'm gonna go get those bags. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Just yell. No trying to get up on your own yet. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to end up tying you to the couch. Deal?"

"You do realize that eventually I'm gonna start ignoring the orders?." answered JJ.

"Yeah, but not today! Be back in a few minutes." Rossi said walking out of the room.

"Ok," JJ thought, picking up the phone. "Time to start making some plans."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rossi sat back in recliner a few hours later and watched a sleeping JJ. So far, she hadn't been tortured by any demons in her sleep. He'd gotten her to eat a simple lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup without much protest. She hadn't finished it, but she'd made an effort, so he'd done his best to keep his pushiness to a minimal level. That approach hadn't lasted long, however. After clearing away the dishes from lunch, he'd noticed that every time she had to move she would grimace. The battered places on her body looked worse today than yesterday. Normal, he supposed, but to his way of thinking, there was no point in her being in pain if they had a medication to cure it.

Fishing for her medication in his pocket, he'd tapped out one of the pain pills into his hand. Extending toward JJ, he'd said, "Time to take something to ease the pain, Jayje."

Ignoring his extended hand, she'd said, "I'm fine. Just a little stiff. I don't want to take those things when I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a little pain. It can't be good for the baby, taking all the stuff they've been giving me."

"The doctor wouldn't have prescribed the pills if they weren't safe. Take the pill." reasoned Rossi.

"No! I won't! He said I only had to take them if I felt I needed one, and I don't." she shot back.

"If you're in pain, then that's not good for the baby either." Rossi tried reasoning again.

"I'm fine, Dave…" she'd replied.

"Okay, clearly we aren't going to agree on this. So, how bout I call Garcia and see what she thinks" Rossi stated firmly.

Both JJ and Dave knew whose side she'd be on. It was no secret that Garcia looked on Rossi with a special kind of awe. She'd back him up, and very vocally so, and Dave knew it.

"Fine, just give me the damn pill!" JJ said, snatching it from Rossi's hand and downing it quickly with a gulp of water.

"Thank you.", said Rossi politely.

"Resorting to blackmail? I so didn't think that was your style!" fumed JJ.

"Highly effective tactic. And, I'll use anything I have in the arsenal if it means getting you to take care of yourself." Rossi smiled.

"Arrogant jerk!" JJ muttered.

"Well, while you get over your little snit, I think I'll do some work on the laptop. My editor wants another chapter for review." Said Rossi, patting her leg and handing her the tv remote.

"You're not staying in here?" said JJ fighting not to sound desperate.

Knowing she was scared to be by herself, Rossi answered, "I thought I'd just get it from the office and hook it up in here."

"Oh, okay." sighed JJ, a look of relief passing over her face.

He'd gone and gotten his laptop from the office at the back of the house. When he'd come back into the room, she'd been asleep. The pills had done their job. "Yes, his girl was a fighter", he thought to himself. He could already see glimmers of the woman he'd known shining in her eyes. It would take time, but they'd have her back. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't know if he'd be able to willingly let either her or the child she was carrying go when it was time. Rossi had known for a while that he felt more for the young woman lying on his couch than friendship. He hesitated to admit that he was in love with her to himself. But, he knew if he was completely honest, that's exactly what it was. He was years too old for her, too hardened against the atrocities in life. But his heart didn't seem to care about those things. Unfortunately, his heart wanted JJ and all the joy that came with her. Who was he trying to delude, if JJ so much as indicated she wanted him, he'd be there in a shot, age be damned. "Maybe in a few months when she's stronger, we can talk about things" Rossi thought to himself.

As Rossi pulled himself out of the chair, the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was close to six, Rossi knew it would be their team at the door. Bending over JJ to shake her gently awake, he spoke softly, "JJ, wake up, honey. We've got company." Seeing her eyes open sleepily, he spoke again, "It's the team…they said they'd be stopping by."

Sitting up, JJ smiled as Rossi went to answer the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Opening the front door, Rossi looked into the faces of his concerned co-workers. As they filed inside the house, Rossi asked, "Why'd you bring two cars?"

As the last person walked in, Rossi heard a soft feminine voice say, "Because Hotch and I rode separate from the rest of the pack." said Haley Hotchner, Aaron's ex-wife. "When Hotch came by yesterday to see our little boy and told me what had happened, I knew I had to come see for myself that she was going to be alright." Haley continued, giving Rossi a brief hug.

"Haley! I know she'll be glad to see you." Rossi said hugging her back.

Looking at Hotch, he noticed he was carrying three large pizza boxes. Garcia, standing next to him, was holding two six packs of beer. "I see you brought dinner." smiled Rossi.

"And delicious libation. I figured we could all use one after the last couple of days." laughed Garcia.

"I definitely wouldn't say no to one" Rossi said taking the beer from Garcia's hands. "You girls go on in the living room and visit. You too, Hotch. I'll find some paper plates in the kitchen and join you in a minute."

Joining his team and Haley a few minutes later, he was glad to see someone had placed a slice of pizza in JJ's hand. He put the beer, sodas that he had grabbed from the kitchen for Reid and JJ, and paper plates on the coffee table.

"Come on, Jayje….eat it, don't stare at it!" Morgan was saying.

JJ smiled tightly at him and began to eat. Conversation was kept light and no one mentioned all that had happened the last forty-eight hours. It seemed as though everyone had unanimously and silently decided that the less mentioned about JJ's trauma, the better. That suited Rossi just fine and he was glad the team had come to the same conclusion he had – that JJ needed a break from her thoughts. JJ looked like hell. They all knew it and they all knew she knew it. There wasn't any need to talk about it tonight. They could all see her and they knew if they could see her, then she'd be okay.

As they all finished up, Garcia said, "I feel like coffee…care if I make some, Dave?"

"Sure, go ahead." Rossi replied. Hotch caught Rossi's eye and gave him an imperceptible jerk of his head toward the kitchen.

"Why don't Hotch and I help you with that, Penelope?" Rossi said standing up. Walking by where JJ sat on the couch, he leaned down in whispered, "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

JJ smiled gratefully, shaking her head – "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Rubbing her shoulder gently, Rossi continued toward the kitchen.

He found Penelope routing around his cabinets when he walked in and Hotch leaning against the kitchen sink. Hotch let the swinging door close before he spoke.

"Penelope found something in the background check on Vivian Harris, Dave." Hotch began.

Meeting Hotch's concerned eyes, Rossi asked in a voice of barely concealed anger, "What?"

As Penelope went through the mundane exercise of making coffee, she began tightly "I found a couple of different things actually. On November 29, Ms Harris, heretofore known as uber bitch in my heart, withdrew 25,000 from one of her brokerage accounts…and here's the strange thing. I can't find where that money went. There is no evidence of her making any purchase for something with that kind of money. Then, three days later on December 3, she booked a round ticket flight to Washington D.C.. Here's the strange though. The flight she was on landed at D.C. International at 11:32 am. The flight she departed back to New Orleans on left at 5:30 pm the same day. She was here less than seven hours. Stranger and stranger still…neither JJ or Will were even in the city that day. JJ was at Quantico for two days at training. Will was transporting a prisoner to New Jersey. Question, fellas. What the hell was she doing here?"

Meeting Rossi's eyes, Hotch asked hesitantly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

With barely contained anger edging his voice, Rossi replied "Well, that depends on if you're thinking that Vivian Harris pulled twenty-five grand from her account and flew into D.C. to pay for a hit she put out on JJ's life."

"But sir, that doesn't make any sense. They killed Will, not JJ." said Garcia shakily.

"Not for lack of trying." stated Rossi in a deadly voice.

"But wouldn't that mean – " said Garcia in a quivering voice.

"-that JJ's still a target." finished Rossi for her in a colder than ice voice.

"Oh my God! But why would she have her own son killed" Penelope whispered.

"I don't think she meant to…I think that part was an unfortunate accident. Think about it…JJ is pretty much always with someone that's armed – or she's armed herself. If there was a hit on her, they did surveillance; they'd have known the only time she wouldn't have protection or have been unarmed was when she was out with Will. He never wore his gun off duty. They had to either take her alone or with him. Maybe, he fought back…JJ's memory is foggy on the actual attack. Anyway, maybe the shooter didn't have time to finish the job after the shot was fired that killed Will. That blast would have created attention. And, JJ said she was screaming. Maybe they didn't have time to finish the job. " Rossi explained.

"Jesus!" said Hotch, running his fingers through his head. "You know we're not going to be able to prove a word of this unless we can get the shooter in custody. Garcia, when you get back to the office, I want you to go through all those street surveillance tapes again…see if you see anything new. Also, comb through Vivian Harris' email account with a fine tooth comb….see if you can tie her to anyone through that route. Rossi, in the meantime, I'm gonna put two undercover agents outside watching the house. I don't think they'll come at her again this soon, but we can't take the chance."

"I agree." said Rossi, nodding his head. "But I want us and the rest of the team to keep this to ourselves…no sense in telling JJ until we know if we're right. You, I or Morgan needs to be with her at all times. No one gets to her." Rossi said in a deadly voice.

"I need some air…start making those phone calls, Hotch. I want her protected!" said Rossi walking out the back door.

Looking after him, Penelope shook her head, "God help the son of a bitch that did this to JJ cause when Rossi catches up to him I don't know if he'll be able to stop from administering justice himself."

Hotch paused in dialing his phone and looked Garcia in the eye "No, he'll go by the book…because more than that, he wants the mastermind…Vivian Harris."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rossi stood with his fisted hands resting on the rails of the back porch. Inhaling deeply, he knew that he had to get a handle on the anger riding him. He knew he was right about Vivian Harris…maybe they couldn't prove it yet…but he was right…he felt it in his gut. She'd tried to end JJ's life. The bitch had actually put a contract out on his JJ. He knew he was being possessive. He couldn't help it. It was dumb luck that his girl had even lived. And, the danger…it was probably still there! If Harris had wanted JJ taken care of before, now, she'd really be gunning for her. It wasn't gonna happen. Not again. He'd nearly lost her once…and once was more than enough. He'd do whatever he had to do to stop the woman. The first step had to be tying Will and JJ's assailants to her. God, he needed more information. More information about JJ's attackers…descriptions, anything! How he hated the thought of questioning Jennifer though. She'd been through so much in the last forty-eight hours. He couldn't stand the thought of adding to her pain. But, to keep her safe, he needed some answers. He knew her memory was cloudy. Perhaps, a good night's sleep would help. Tomorrow, he knew he'd have to broach the subject with her. He'd have to know the details of what she remembered. Hopefully, she'd bring the subject up with him first. He knew that when she had to talk about it, that it was going to hurt all over again. He hated to do that to her - hated the thought of her being in more pain than she already was. There was really no other way though. She was the only living witness to what had occurred. Rossi knew that if she was any other victim, he'd already have questioned her…several times. He'd have been merciless about it. But, this was JJ. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't allow anyone else to do it either. So, he'd wait. He'd let her try and get some rest tonight…build her strength. Because tomorrow, as hard as it would be, they'd have to talk about it. He'd be as gentle as he could. He'd give her as much time as she needed to answer, but she'd have to give him something. It was the only way that he could think of to keep her safe – and alive. Hearing the door open, he turned to see Hotch looking at him.

"You ok?" concern evident in Hotch's voice.

"Not really. You got the agents lined up?" asked Rossi, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah…Percy and Cooper. They're good men…good agents." returned Hotch. "We'll keep her safe, Rossi. And, we'll catch these bastards. Garcia and the others already left. Haley's in there talking to her now. You know, we're gonna have to question her again, Dave. We need something to go on. I'm sure JJ has something locked in her mind somewhere." Hotch continued quietly.

"Yeah, I know. It's what I've been standing out here thinking about. I hate this, Hotch. With anybody else…I'd have already gotten some information. With her, Jeez, I don't want to break her, ya know? She's so fragile right now. With the baby….Christ! I can't treat her like just another victim, ya know? She's more than that to me." Rossi quietly proclaimed.

"I know she is, Dave. How long have you known?" asked Hotch.

"Known what?" Rossi answered though he already knew what the question was.

"Known that you loved her?" returned Hotch deliberately.

Looking at Hotch and seeing no judgment on his face, Rossi replied, "A while…she has no idea and I don't want her to. She has enough on her right now. Understood?"

"She'll never hear it from me." Hotch said truthfully. "But for what it's worth, I'm happy for you. She needs someone like you in her life. Somebody dependable."

"I'm too old and jaded for her, Hotch." Rossi said sadly.

"Age is just a number, Rossi. And given a little time, I think JJ could take care of the jaded part." smiled Hotch.

"Maybe, but this isn't the time for that. Before, I can even hope for a future with her, I have to make sure she has a present. We've gotta nail one of the attackers. If we can just get one of them, he'll roll on the others…lead us to Vivian." Rossi said.

"I know, Dave. We'll get them." said Hotch in a tired voice.

"So, what's with you and Haley? I noticed that you two seemed more relaxed with each other tonight. Any hope for a reconciliation?" asked Rossi smiling.

"I don't know…maybe? I know I still love her. She told me that she still loves me. I think what's happened to JJ has made both of us see how short life can be. She admitted to me on the way out here that she thinks we may have been too hasty with the divorce. She told me that I could stay at the house tonight if I wanted. All in all, I think maybe we still have a shot" said Hotch hopefully.

"I hope so. You both deserve to be happy. Personally, I can't see where either one of you has been any happier apart than together. Take a chance, Hotch. Go for broke. Tell the woman you want her back." Rossi advised.

"I don't know…maybe. Regardless, it's getting late…we left the baby with Haley's mother, so we need to be going. Call me tomorrow and let me know how things are going with JJ." Hotch said.

Walking back inside with Hotch, Rossi said "I will. I just want her to get better, man. Hopefully, she'll get some rest tonight and be able to give us something to go on tomorrow."

"Yeah, give me a call either way" Hotch said meeting Haley in the hall by the front door.

"JJ's making noise about taking a bath, Rossi." Haley said smiling. "Seems to think she can do it all by herself."

"Yeah, right! I'll take care of it. You guys drive safe." Rossi said seeing them out.

Shutting the front door, Rossi took a deep breath and thought "A bath. This ought to be interesting." before walking back into the living room and a waiting JJ.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walking back into the living room, Rossi didn't see JJ in her place on the couch. He did, however, hear her curse quietly as she fell into the wall in the hall. Looking heavenward for guidance, Rossi walked into the hallway.

"Jennifer Anne Jareau! What do you think you're doing now?" asked an exasperated Rossi, though he could plainly see what she was doing – hunting through her bags.

"Aha, found it! And quit middle naming me, Rossi! I was trying to find my bubble bath. Emily said she stuck it in here. I feel all grimy. I thought I'd take a bath," she explained.

"JJ, I don't know if that's such a good idea," began Rossi.

Putting up a hand to silence him, JJ tensely said, "Listen, in the past forty-eight hours I've watched my baby's father die, been beaten to a bloody pulp, nearly been raped, was mauled by four thugs, and realized I'm going to be on my own with the baby I'm carrying. Dave, I want my damn bath!"

Looking at her tear filled eyes, he knew he wasn't going to be able to deny her request. "Fine, but you use the tub in my room…it's bigger. And, you leave the door open so that I can hear you. I'll wait for you in the bedroom. Deal?"

"Deal," she said nodding.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Dave.

Holding up her nightgown and bubble bath, she said, "Yeah. I think so."

"All right. Let's do this," he said putting an arm around her to guide her through the bedroom into the adjoining bath. Putting the lid down on the toilet, he gestured for her to sit down. Rossi began the bath water. "You want it hot?" he asked. At her nod, he turned the water spigots on and adjusted the temperature on the sunken bathtub. Pulling a towel and washcloth from the drawer, he placed them near the tub so JJ could reach them and said, "Okay, I think you've got everything you need here. Awkward question? Can you get out of your clothes alone?"

JJ wasn't sure who was blushing worse, her or Rossi, as she shook her head. "I don't think I can get my sweatshirt over my head. It still really hurts to raise my arms." Looking up into Rossi's face, she said, "I have on a bra. You won't have to see anything."

"It's okay, JJ," Rossi said quietly, helping her raise the grey sweatshirt over her head and unfasten her bra. He tried hard not to look at the purple bruises marring the perfect skin on her arms and back. Unfortunately, he couldn't miss them. There were so many. Anger boiled in his veins for what had been done to this beautiful woman. Tamping down on his feelings, he asked, "Can you get in the tub by yourself?"

JJ nodded and said, "I think so."

"Okay, I'm gonna step out into the bedroom while you're in here and change the sheets. You're gonna use my room while you're here. After your bath we'll get you settled in bed. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room where I can hear you."

"Dave – no! I'm not kicking you out of your own bedroom! I can sleep upstairs," JJ said.

"There is no way I'm letting you go up and down a flight of stairs every day, at least not for awhile," Rossi stated firmly. "You'll sleep in my bed where I can hear you. Got it?"

"If you're sure. I'm so sorry to put you to all this trouble," JJ said wearily.

"Honey, the one thing you're not is trouble. Take your bath before the water gets cold. Sing out, if you need me," he said walking back into the bedroom.

As Rossi changed the sheets on his bed and brought JJ's bags into the room, he listened for sounds in the bathroom. All her heard was the normal sounds of water sloshing around and he assumed she was fine. Sitting down for a moment in the recliner in the corner of the room, he took a deep breath and thought to himself, "So far, so good." Deciding he needed to make some room for her things, he walked over to the closet and pushed his clothes to one side. Then, he condensed his dresser so that JJ would have two empty drawers. Maybe with her things put away, she'd feel more at home.

His tasks completed, he waited for JJ to say she was ready to come out. He didn't have to wait long.

"Uhmmm, Rossi?" called JJ brokenly, "I need help!"

Rossi moved quickly across the room into the bathroom. He found a towel- wrapped JJ swaying and clinging to the shower curtain standing in the tub, huge tears running down her face.

"I can't get out!" she moaned. "It hurts so much!"

"Aw, honey, don't cry," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and bending to lift her legs. "What hurts, sweetheart?" he said carrying her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed.

"I'm just so sore everywhere. My head throbs so badly. When I tried to stand up in the bath, it just got so much worse," she gasped out.

"Okay, just lie there a minute. I'm gonna get you a pain pill and don't even think of fighting me on this one!" said Rossi, walking over to the dresser to retrieve the pill bottle. Handing her the tablet, he said, "Wait a sec…I'll get you a glass of water."

Returning quickly from the bathroom with a paper cup of water, he said, "Okay! Down the hatch."

JJ took the medication without argument and Rossi figured that was a testament to how badly she must feel. "Okay, honey, we've gotta get you out of that towel and into your nightgown. Raise up, just a little," he said helping her sit up. He slipped the nightgown over her head and helped her work her arms into the sleeves.

"Okay, we're halfway there, honey. We've gotta get the towel off now. I'm gonna reach my hand up your gown and just take the towel, " he said, warning her before he did anything.

JJ nodded.

"Okay, we're done," said Rossi, pulling the covers over JJ's prone body.

Tearfully, JJ whispered, "I'm so sorry, Rossi."

Sitting back down beside her on the bed, Rossi asked, "For what, honey?"

"For being weak. And helpless. I'm just so tired of feeling like this. And, I don't see it changing anytime soon," she said quietly.

"Needing help doesn't make you weak or helpless. It makes you human, sweetheart. You've got to stop worrying about this. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. My _only_ concern is you. You be whatever you need to be….needy, helpless, bitchy, whiny…doesn't matter! I'm still going to be here, okay?"

JJ nodded weakly. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"If that's what you want," Rossi said steadily.

"It is," she whispered back.

At that, Rossi laid down on top of the cover's and reached out to clasp JJ's hand. She held onto his hand tightly.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"I won't, I promise," he whispered back, watching her fade into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I hope all of you are enjoying the story. I hope you don't think the plotline is overly sentimental…I'm just a sucker for a White Knight saving a Damsel in Distress. I can't seem to help casting David Rossi in that light. Many thanks to all of you that have left reviews and feedback for me. I appreciate you all. Please keep reading…and reviewing.**

**Chapter 16**

_She could smell the alcohol on his breath and feel his arms pinning her down. "-Told me I could do anything I wanted to you, just as long as I end you when I'm through, JJ," he said. She felt the sting of his nails as they raked against her thigh as he wrenched her skirt up. She was fighting, struggling against the man's restraining arms. Where was Will? Looking to the side, she saw the other men holding him as he fought to get to her. She heard him begging them to let her go. She saw one of the men pull a gun from his waist and point it at Will's head. She felt the man holding her down, pushing his fingers into her as she fought against the invasion to her body. She screamed as she heard the gun's blast. " Look at the man, JJ! Look at the man, remember his face! Force yourself to look at him!" she told herself. She made herself look at the man holding and hurting her. She looked into his icy blue eyes and heard him telling her that she was going to die! She focused on the skull and crossbones tattoo at the base of his throat. She never stopped screaming. She felt him wrap one of his brutal hands around her long blond hair and begin slamming her head against the alley wall. Still screaming and looking over at Will's crumpled body, she heard one of his friends call out, "Come on Tony, We gotta go man! Finish her!" Yanking her body around, she heard him say in her ear, "Die, bitch!" slamming her head into the wall…then merciful darkness._

Her ear piercing scream rent the night air. "Please stop! Stop! Let me go! Please!" JJ screamed, flailing her arms. The tears running down her face from her closed eyes ripped at Rossi's heart as he leaned over her body, instantly alert.

"JJ, honey, wake up! You're dreaming! Come on, baby, wake up!" he said while trying to catch her flailing arms. JJ fought against him with eyes still closed, screaming "NOOOOO!!"

The sound of her hoarse screams was blood chilling. "Honey, open your eyes! It's just a dream, sweetheart!" Still not awakening, Rossi yelled sternly, " JJ open your eyes! Now!"

JJ opened unseeing eyes, yanked one of her arms out of Rossi's grip and raked her fingernails down the side of his face, still fighting.

"JJ, honey, it's me…Dave!" Rossi told her again, feeling blood trickle down his cheek.

JJ's eyes slowly focused on his face. "Dave?" she whispered, staring into his dark concerned eyes. She felt her cold body begin to tremble. "Oh, God, it was awful, Dave. I remembered it!" she said in a tearful shaky voice. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her, desperately whispering in a small voice, "Hold me, please!"

Dave allowed her to pull his body down to hers and wrapped his arms around her quaking form. "Shhhh, baby. I've got you! It's over now. You're safe," he said soothingly as he let his solid form warm her shaking body. Lifting his upper body slightly from her clutching arms, he said softly, "I'm too heavy for you, honey." Rolling slowly onto his back, he brought her body with his so that she was draped partially on top of him. Arms still around her, he asked, "Better?" He felt her nod against his chest, fingers still firmly imbedded into the material of his sweatshirt. The tremors that wracked her body had begun to slow. It was a good sign.

Stirring slightly, JJ rose to look up into Rossi's eyes. Noticing the bright red welts on his cheek trickling drops of blood, she gasped and reached out to touch the small wounds, "Did I do that? Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

Rossi put his hand over hers, flattening it against his cheek. "It's fine, JJ," he whispered. "You were trapped in a nightmare, it's understandable."

Guiltily, JJ looked at him and whispered, "No, it's not ok. Maybe I shouldn't stay here, Dave."

"Stop it, JJ! It's a scratch, honey. I'm fine," Rossi stated firmly. "You think I'm going to let you fight these nightmares and memories alone? Exactly what kind of man do you think I am?"

"The kind that I don't want to hurt. The kind that doesn't deserved to be saddled with someone with my kind of baggage," she whispered back.

"Knock it off! Each one of us comes with our own set of baggage! Some of the bags are just heavier than others," Rossi returned fiercely as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you, Dave," JJ whispered, staring, back at him.

"There's nothing to thank me for, honey," Rossi said, bending to kiss her forehead just as JJ tilted her head further back to look at him. So, instead of his lips meeting her in a brief touch on the forehead, they landed softly on her lips. Rossi knew in that moment, that no matter how long he lived or how many other women he kissed, he would never forget the taste of JJ's lips as she returned the gentle kiss. It wasn't hot or passionate. It was a kiss of comfort and compassion. Regardless, Rossi knew he'd always remember the uniquely sweet taste of her mouth mixed with the saltiness of her drying tears as her hand pressed softly against the small wound she had unwittingly inflicted on his face. Pulling away gently, he held her body close to him and whispered, "It's going to be okay, JJ."

Nestled against him, with his body curved protectively around hers, JJ hoped that he was right.

"We need to talk about what you remember," said Rossi gently.

"I know," JJ replied softly. "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rossi leaned back against the headboard of the bed while holding JJ securely in his arms. "You ready to talk about it yet?" he asked quietly.

Nodding against his chest, JJ answered softly, "I guess so…I can remember snatches of it now. He knew my name. He called me JJ, Dave. He was holding me against the wall…trying to –," she swallowed convulsively and bit at her lip. "He was trying to rape me. He couldn't get inside…," she swallowed again. "He said something about how he could do anything he wanted as long as he killed me at the end." JJ was crying now and Rossi tightened his hold around her body.

Leaning his head back against the headboard, Rossi closed his eyes his eyes tightly. No victim could or would ever have this effect on him, except JJ. He felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest as he listened to her stilted words. "What else, honey?" he asked, not wanting to hear more of this, but knowing that he had to.

JJ shuddered. "The man who shot Will called him Tony, I think," she said.

"Can you remember anything about what the men looked like?" asked Rossi, hating himself for having to put her through this. God alone knew how hard this had to be for her.

"The one that was holding Will, I didn't get a good look at. The man that shot him was dark skinned, maybe Latino. He had dark hair and eyes. I couldn't see the man pinning my arms. He was behind me. I don't want to talk about it anymore, Dave" she said, her voice trembling.

"We have to, sweetheart. The other one, JJ, the one that knew your name?" prodded Rossi again.

"I don't want to remember him! He hurt me!" she sobbed.

"I know you don't, baby. But, we've gotta get them all. Just breathe, honey, and tell me what you can remember," he said, fighting to keep his voice level.

The trembling grew worse. "Beer. He smelled like beer. I had my eyes closed while he was trying to…you know. And, I remember thinking I had to open my eyes and look. But, I was so scared. I remember forcing myself to look up at him…but, all I remember is that he had these cold icy blue eyes…they looked dead. And, he had a tattoo," she said, trying hard not to sob uncontrollably.

"What tattoo, JJ? Where was it?" Rossi asked, battling for composure.

"The center of his neck," she answered.

"Do you remember what it was?" asked Rossi

"Yeah, I do. It was skull and crossbones. I remember thinking that it was the last thing I'd ever see," she responded not fighting the sobs anymore.

Rossi grimaced, pulling her closer to him. He'd let her cry her tears. She'd earned the right. It was a miracle that she was alive.

Pulling away slightly from Rossi to look into his face, she asked, "How did he know my name, Dave?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Rossi lied. He knew exactly how and who had given the asshole JJ's name. And, the bitch was named Vivian Harris. Now, all he had to do was prove it.

"Do you think he'll come after me again?" JJ asked with a quiet fear in her voice.

Rossi couldn't lie to her about that. If he did, he could place her life in danger. And, that was something he could never willingly do. So, he said, "Maybe. But if he does, we'll protect you. He won't get close to you again, JJ. I promise," Rossi said. It was the one thing he could say with confidence. It would be over his dead body that an animal like that got near JJ again.

"Okay," she whispered still holding on to him. "Dave, I don't want to put you or any of the rest of the team in the line of fire. Enough people have been hurt because of me. Maybe you and the team should put me in a safe house."

"Let me make something perfectly clear here," Rossi said in a hard voice. "You aren't leaving this house without me, Hotch, or Morgan until these bastards are in custody. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I will not take chances with your life or that baby's life!" he said, laying a hand on her stomach. "I want you here where I can see you! Am I so bad?" he asked.

"You know that isn't it. But, if something happened to you too…," JJ's voice broke.

Rhythmically rubbing her tummy, Rossi said soothingly, "Nothing is going to happen to me, honey. I plan on sticking around to be a pain in your ass for years to come."

Giving a watery chuckle, JJ looked up at him and asked, "You sure?"

"I'm very sure," Rossi said in that solid tone that she loved so much.

"I'm so tired, Dave," JJ said almost sounding defeated.

"Sleep, honey," Rossi commanded, continuing to rub her stomach. Rossi laid holding JJ close, listening to the sounds of her breathing. He could tell when she'd finally fell into a deep sleep, by her breathing pattern. Looking down at her sleeping face, he whispered, "I love you, honey." Closing his eyes, he finally let sleep claim him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rossi awakened to bright sunlight pouring into the bay window of the bedroom. Glancing to the clock on the bedside table, it read 7:03 a.m.. Rossi turned to look down into a still sleeping JJ's face. Thankfully, she hadn't been plagued with any other nightmares during the night. Rossi wished he could say the same. Unfortunately, his dreams were filled with the events she had described to him. In any case, today was a new day and he had a mission to accomplish. Gently extracting himself from JJ's embrace, he rose from the bed. Gathering fresh clothes, he silently left the room. He knew he had to give Hotch a call and fill him in on the new information that JJ had given him last night. It was still pretty early to call him. Walking into the kitchen, he put on a fresh pot of coffee and went to retrieve his paper from the front steps. Glancing up, he saw the unmarked FBI cars parked down the street. Giving them a nod, he saw the drivers briefly raise their hands in acknowledgement. At least , he knew he had some back up if things went south.

On his way back to the kitchen, he heard JJ call out his name.

Detouring back to the bedroom, he found her sitting on the side of the bed half-dressed. She had managed to get a soft looking pair of blue jeans on by herself and cover her upper body with an unfastened bra.

"Need some help?" asked Rossi walking into the room.

Looking embarrassed, JJ answered, "Yeah, I can't get it hooked or get the sweatshirt over my head."

Dave nodded and moved to fasten the latch of her bra. "I've already got the coffee started," he said as he helped her into an oversized grey sweatshirt. "I even made it decaf so that you can have some."

"Thank you," JJ gratefully replied.

Rossi helped JJ to her feet and put a steadying hand on her back as they walked through the house to the kitchen.

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked JJ.

"I need to call Hotch and fill him in on what you remembered last night. Then, I thought I'd do some work on my book. You?" asked Rossi.

Sipping the coffee that Rossi had placed in front of her, JJ began, "Well, I guess I need to start making some phone calls to replace my credit cards and driver's license. I also need to call my landlord and talk to him about changing the locks on the doors to my apartment. I don't ever know if I'll really feel safe there again since he'll knows where I live. But, I can at least make it hard for him to get in there now. I can't really afford that place on one income anyway. I also need to call a locksmith about replacing my car keys. I need to get another cell phone too at some point. I don't think I'll really be up to shopping today though."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Rossi said in an uneasy voice, "JJ, about your apartment…"

Looking over at him, JJ asked, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking…maybe you should consider moving out of there. Getting a new place or maybe just staying here until the baby is born. You've already said you can't afford it and I have plenty of room…and honestly, having you here for the duration of you pregnancy would but my mind, and the rest of the team's, at rest," Rossi stated calmly.

"Dave, I couldn't impose like that. I appreciate you letting me stay here while I recover and you guys find the guys that did this, but…," JJ said.

"It wouldn't be an imposition. And, it makes sense. You don't need to be alone right now. And, as your pregnancy advances, you're gonna need more help. You like it here. You feel safe, right? So, why not make it a long term arrangement. When the baby comes, you can re-evaluate and consider what you want to do," Rossi explained patiently.

"Dave, I'm sure you have a life too. How exactly would you explain the blonde pregnant woman living in your house to a date?" an exasperated JJ asked.

"Honey, when was the last time you saw me go on a date?" Rossi asked with a laugh.

JJ thought about it. "I can't remember the last time you mentioned anyone," JJ said looking confused.

"That would be because Clinton was in office the last time I had one," laughed Rossi.

"What?" JJ asked more confused than ever.

"After my second divorce, I thought maybe I should sit on the sidelines for a decade or so. I hadn't had much luck in the relationship department, so I simply quit looking for anyone. You don't have anything to worry about in that regard," Rossi assured her.

"You might change your mind," countered JJ.

"I don't think so…trying to get rid of me?" asked Rossi teasingly.

"You know I'm not. I just want you to think about this and the implications. People might start asking questions. I know how a lot of questions can make you uncomfortable. People will assume we're a couple," said JJ.

"You know that I've never been overly concerned what other people think, JJ. Are you afraid that people will think you're involved with me?" Rossi said in a hard voice.

"No, that isn't it. I just don't want you to feel like you're obligated to me," sighed JJ.

"JJ, you know me! You know I damned well do what I want, when I want. If I didn't think this was a good idea, I wouldn't have brought it up. The question is, what do you want?" Rossi stated evenly.

Rossi watched as JJ sat quietly at the table staring into her coffee mug. Finally, she looked up and said quietly, "I want to stay with you."

"Then, it's settled. We'll get you moved in here over the weekend. I'll tell Hotch to rally the troops when I call him this morning," Rossi said, trying not to let his relief at her answer show.

"Dave, are you sure about this? It's quite a thing you're doing for me. I don't want to complicate your life and have you resent me for it later," asked JJ feeling unsure of herself.

"Sweetheart, there's no danger of that," he said, kissing her on the head as he walked around the table to take the seat across from her.

"Okay, If you're sure," JJ replied, hoping he truly wanted this.

"I'm positive," assured Rossi. "Now, what do you want for breakfast? And the answer "nothing" isn't an option."

"I'll fix me a bowl of cereal and a banana in a minute," she smiled. "I do have a question for you, though. I called my obstetrician yesterday to schedule an ultrasound. He has an opening next Tuesday. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me."

Rossi grinned. "Of course I want to go. Are you kidding me? Are you gonna find out what it is? Or, would you rather have the surprise. In my day, we didn't get the option."

"I kinda want to know…it'll give me an idea of what I need to start buying," she answered.

"Any preferences?" asked Rossi, still smiling.

"I honestly don't care as long as the baby is healthy," JJ said.

"Me either…although little girls are nice," Rossi drawled.

"I'll give your order to the stork," JJ laughed.

"Not really an order, honey. Just a request," Rossi replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As David Rossi sat at his desk later that morning, he picked up the phone to call Aaron Hotchner. He'd been doing a lot of thinking this morning and had made some decisions that Hotch definitely needed to be made aware of.

It only took a couple of rings for Aaron to pick up the phone, saying briefly, "Aaron Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, It's Dave. How are things going there?" asked Rossi.

"Not very damned well, that's for sure…Vivian Harris is liquidating her assets, Dave. She's getting ready to run and there isn't a goddamned thing I can do about it. I've got nothing to hold her on!" Hotch said angrily.

"Damn it!" Rossi said furiously. "We should have seen this comin', Hotch!"

"Did you get anything out of JJ yet?" asked Hotch in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, some. The shooter was a Latino, dark hair and eyes. Her attacker had ice blue eyes and a tattoo of a skull and crossbones in the center of his neck. He knew her name, Hotch. The son of a bitch knew her name!" Rossi answered, seething. "She doesn't remember any details about the other two."

"I'll get Garcia on the new information….run the descriptions through our data bank. Hopefully, she'll get a hit. It's imperative that we find something soon or we're going to lose Vivian Harris," a worried Hotch said.

"We can't let that happen, Hotch," stated Rossi forcefully.

"Sorry I don't have better news, Dave," said Hotch.

"I know you guys are doing everything you can, Aaron…I just want her safe, once and for all," said Rossi on a sigh.

"I know, Dave. Believe me….none of us want to see JJ go through anything else," said Hotch quietly.

"I called for a couple of other reasons too, Hotch. JJ and I talked this morning about her apartment. It's evident that she isn't going to be able to be alone for some time. Even after she's healed from her attack, she is going to need help later in the pregnancy. So, I got her to agree to stay here for at least the duration of her pregnancy. That being said, I'm going to need some help clearing her apartment out. Do you think you and the team are up for that?" asked Rossi.

"I know that I don't have a problem with it. And, I'm sure the others will want to help out too. I'll talk to them in our meeting this morning. Was there something else?" asked Hotch.

"Actually, yeah," returned Rossi. "I'm thinking of taking a sabbatical until JJ has recovered. If we got a case right now, there's no way I'd be able to leave her. I was thinking about calling Gideon. I have a feeling that once I tell him what's going on there'll be no way he'd refuse. Once JJ is better, I'll do half days at the BAU and consult on the cases closer to home. And, you'd still have Gideon to cover the out of state assignments. What do you think?" asked Rossi.

"It sounds good to me…I just don't know if you'll be able to get Gideon to agree," answered Hotch.

"He owes me a favor. I'm collecting," Rossi said with a note of steel in his voice.

"Good luck with that one…just let me know how it turns out," said Hotch.

"Will do…talk to you later, Hotch," Rossi said as he disconnected from the call.

Rossi sat for a moment gathering his thoughts as he flipped through his address book. Locating Gideon's number, he dialed. The call went straight to voice mail. At the prompt, Dave left a message, "Hey Gideon, I'm calling in my marker. JJ's been assaulted and is staying with me. Will's dead. I need you to come back into the field for awhile, man. Call me!"

Hanging up, Rossi thought to himself, "Yeah, that should get his attention." He knew that Jason Gideon had a soft spot for both Spencer Reid and JJ. He might have even been jealous if he hadn't known that Gideons's feelings were that of a beloved uncle not a potential lover. He did know differently , though, so it hadn't been hard to make a phone call for help. Not to mention the fact that he and Gideon went way back. Both men had been founding fathers in the field of behavioral analysis. They were dinosaurs – bigger than life, but all but extinct. Yeah, Gideon was just the man that Rossi needed to help him. He just hoped he heard from him soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rossi didn't have to wait long for Gideon's response. Three hours after his initial phone call his doorbell rang. Moving swiftly to answer it before it could disturb a resting JJ, Rossi answered the door.

"What the hell do you mean, JJ was assaulted! And why in the hell are their agents posted out front?" asked an out of sorts Jason Gideon.

"Well, hello to you too, Gideon," returned Rossi, glad to see his old friend.

"Cut the bullshit! What the hell is going on?" asked Gideon.

"Well, that's gonna take awhile to explain," said Rossi.

"Give me the short version," said Gideon walking through the door.

Both men walked into the kitchen. Pouring two cups of coffee, Rossi began, "Three days ago, JJ and Will went out to dinner to try to hash out their relationship. Will cheated on JJ. JJ was ending things. When they left the restaurant, they were cornered by four men. She only remember a little about two of them. The Latino one, he was the shooter and her attacker. He stopped just short of raping her, man. Then he did his best to crack her skull open. She badly bruised and had a moderate concussion. This wasn't random violence though. We believe that Vivian Harris, Will's mother, put a hit out on her. We're working on proving it. We don't have any leads on the perps yet. I've gotten her to agree to stay here at least until the baby is born. And, I want you, my old friend, to cover for me while she's healing and we catch these guys and take down Vivian Harris."

"Jesus H. Christ," said Gideon, running a hand through his hair, "You know I'll do whatever I can to help. Did you run any of this by Hotch first?"

"Yeah, he's on board. We were just waiting for you. Oh, and Gideon, she doesn't know anything about the hit. I don't want to alarm her before I have to, understood?" Rossi told him seriously.

"Yeah, I got it," said Gideon quietly, shaking his head and still in shock. "My God, Dave! How is she, really?"

"She's gonna make it. She's scared and worried about how she'll cope on her own. But physically, she and the baby are as good as they can be under the circumstances," Dave explained.

"And you?" questioned Gideon.

"It definitely hasn't been the best week I've ever had, but she's alive and safe for the moment so I'm momentarily satisfied," answered Dave.

Both men paused as they heard the swinging door to the kitchen open.

"Dave, I thought I heard voices….Gideon!?....Oh my God, is that you?" asked JJ excitedly.

"In the flesh, Blondie," said Gideon, inwardly wincing at JJ's beaten face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"Figured while Rossi played hooky from work, I'd come back and help out," smiled Gideon.

"It's so good to see you. Does Reid know you're back?" JJ asked.

"Not yet. You guys were my first stop. Is Rossi treating you all right? Because you know I'll make room at the cabin," Gideon asked.

"Back off, Gid. She's fine here," Rossi said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're back…we've all missed seeing you," JJ added.

"I know. The time away helped though. I'm pretty sure I've got my head back on straight now," Gideon said.

"Well, I'm going to go lie back down, if you don't mind. I just wanted to see who was here…you'll be back, right?" asked JJ.

"Couldn't keep me away, doll face. Go get some rest," Gideon returned, nodding at the door.

After JJ left the room, Gideon looked at Rossi. "Does she look that bad all over?" he asked quietly.

"Pretty much," Rossi answered sadly.

"Son of a Bitch!" hissed Gideon.

"Yeah, that's pretty much my reaction every time I look at her too, man," added Rossi.

"What kind of animal does that to a woman?" raged Gideon.

"The kind we need to put down, man, along with the bitch that hired him," returned Rossi gravely.

"I'm in," said Gideon looking Rossi in the eye.

"Never doubted you would be," Rossi said.

"Well shit Dave, I guess I need to go check in with Hotch. Get this show started," said Gideon slowly.

"Swing by tomorrow for supper…JJ will be happy to have some company besides me," offered Rossi

That was when both men heard the echo of a gunshot's blast.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Both men had their weapons unholstered and were running toward the back of the house before the gunshot's echo and sound of shattering glass faded. They both heard JJ's terrified screams. Running into the room with Gideon closely behind, Rossi saw her lying face down on the floor and rushed to her side.

"JJ, honey are you hit!?" asked in a panic laced voice, as he began feeling her body for injury.

"No, I don't think so," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks, struggling to push herself up and out of the glass debris.

"Honey, hold still, I'm gonna lift you up," Rossi stated calmly, shooting a look toward Gideon.

Rossi lifted JJ's slight weight into his arms and turned back to Gideon, saying firmly, "Kitchen."

Gideon nodded, following Rossi.

Lowering JJ down into a kitchen chair, he took a step back so that he could see if she had any further injuries.

"What's going on, Dave?" she asked, tears still streaming down her bruised face.

Assuring himself that other than a few more cuts and bruises, she was fine, he answered, "I'm not sure yet, sweetheart." Flipping his phone open, he hit arrowed down to Agent Percy's cell phone number and waited for the connection. "Secure the back perimeter of the house. Shots fired. No injuries. Rossi, out!" he told him and closed his phone.

Hugging JJ to him, he listened as Gideon spoke into his phone.

"Hotch…It's Gideon. Get yourself and the team over here to Rossi's, _NOW!_ They took another shot at JJ. No, she's not hurt…just shaken up….YES, Hotch, I'm back…Just get here, okay?" he said and closed his phone.

"There on the way," Gideon said looking at Rossi with anger. "How the hell did this asshole get behind us with agent's sitting out front?"

"He had to have come across the field. Probably had a getaway car on the road behind it," answered Rossi evenly.

"Shit!" Gideon said. Looking at JJ, he asked, "You okay, Blondie?"

Trembles still wracked her body as Rossi held her. She looked up at Gideon and managed to nod. "I don't understand," she said shakily, "I just don't understand."

Rossi and Gideon locked eyes above JJ's head. Unfortunately, they did understand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

An hour later, the entire team sat in Rossi's kitchen. JJ, Morgan, Emily, Penelope, Reid, and Hotch sat at the kitchen table while Rossi leaned against the kitchen counter and Gideon stood propped in the pantry doorway. Everyone there was worried about how much more JJ could take.

Looking at the concerned faces around her, JJ finally said, "Look, guys, it's obvious that something is going on here. Don't you think I, of all people, have a right to know what it is?"

Looking at Rossi and seeing his imperceptible nod, Hotch answered, "Yes, I guess you do, JJ. This isn't going to be easy to hear. But, we believe that the men that attacked you and killed Will were hired by Will's mother to kill you?"

JJ stared back at Hoch blankly. "What? Why?" she asked, color seeping from her face.

"We pulled a background check on her after she visited you in the hospital. It came to our attention that a few days before you were attacked Will's mother withdrew 25,000 out of one of her brokerage accounts…there's no trail as to where that money went. On December 3rd, Ms Harris flew in and out of D.C. within 7 hours. We believe that is when she hired your assailant. We've been watching her activity since the attack, JJ…she's liquidating her assets. We think she's fixing to run. The attempt on your life tonight further convinces us that not only was there a hit placed on you, but it's still active," Hotch explained.

JJ sat silently staring into space for a few moments. Suddenly, she turned to Rossi. "You knew, didn't you?" JJ asked him accusingly. "_You knew, all this time!_"

Facing her squarely, Rossi replied, "Yeah, JJ, I knew."

"How could you not tell me!?" she fired back at him.

"First of all, I didn't tell you because all we had were a bunch of circumstantial evidence. And, in a court of law, that's all we still have. Second, I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you. You've enough to get through without this piled on top!" Rossi said.

"How _dare_ you! I deserved to know. You had _no_ right!" exploded JJ.

"I have _every_ right! I told you before, JJ, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you! No matter how much you don't like it, that's not gonna change!" Rossi shouted back.

"How, Dave? By lying to me? By only telling me what _you_ think I need to know?" She looked at Hotch angrily. "You get me into a safe house tonight!" she ordered.

"The hell he will!" Dave shouted. "You'll stay right here where I can make sure you're okay. We decided that this morning!"

"Yeah, well, that was before I knew I was putting your life and anybody else's life I have contact with on the line!" yelled JJ. "I'm leaving here tonight!"

"The hell you are!" Rossi shouted angrily.

"When exactly did you start making my decisions for me, Dave?" asked JJ angrily.

"Evidently when you started trying to make stupid ones!" Rossi yelled back.

"You just don't get it! I could get you killed, you idiot! " JJ cried.

"Call me all the names you want, sweetheart, but your still not leaving. Not tonight! Not tomorrow! Not for awhile!" Rossi returned in a hard voice.

"Damn you, Rossi!" JJ cried running from the room.

The team had watched their argument like it was a tennis tournament, swinging their heads back and forth between Rossi and JJ as they yelled at each other. In the silence, they looked around at each other.

Morgan was the first to speak. Looking at Rossi, he muttered, "Man, are you in it now."

"I definitely don't envy you tonight," Gideon added.

"I should go check…," Penelope said, starting to stand up.

"No," said Rossi. "I'll handle it," he said evenly, leaving the room.

The rest of the team looked around at each other. Each person sitting in the kitchen knew who was going to win this round. And, it wasn't going to be JJ.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rossi's heart stopped as he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the room. "Get the hell down from there! What in the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?" he asked as he watched JJ standing precariously on the desk chair as she struggled to retrieve her empty suitcase from the top of the closet.

"I told you – I'm leaving!" she retorted, briefly sparing him an anger filled glance.

"God_damn_ it, JJ!" he said striding across the room. He lifted her down from the chair gently to the floor. "Stop pushing me!" he yelled.

"Pushing you? Pushing _you_? You knew, damn you. You knew you were putting your life in danger by bringing me here and you _deliberately_ did it anyway!" she raged tearfully.

"You're goddamned right, I did! And, I'd do it again – in a heartbeat - to keep you safe!" he hissed back.

"Damn you!" she screamed, hurling herself against him and beating him against the chest with her small fists. "Do you think I could stand to lose anyone else? Because I can't, especially not you! _Why_ would you do this? Right now, I'm beaten but not broken. But, if something happened to you though, I'd break! Don't you see that? I'd break!" she cried hysterically, beating against his chest.

"JJ, honey, you've got to calm down!" Rossi soothed, trapping her hands against his body. "Nothing is going to happen to me, honey!"

"I have to leave," she sobbed.

"No, you don't. You are staying right here with me! Do you think I'd feel any different than you if something happened to you and I wasn't there?" he whispered into her hair.

"It's not the same," cried JJ. "If something happened to you it would be my fault for staying here, but if something happened to me, somehow I've brought it on myself!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" he said angrily.

"No, it's not," she cried "It's the truth."

Pulling away from her and holding her by the shoulders, Rossi tried to speak calmly, "Listen, sweetheart, I'm taking every precaution. This place is going to be surrounded by agents twenty-four hours a day until these bastards are caught. They won't get to you or me again here. There is no reason to leave. Understand?"

Sobbing, JJ grabbed the front of Rossi's shirt, "I can't do this! I can't do this anymore!"

Cupping his hand around her neck, Rossi pulled JJ to him whispering, "Yes, you can. Honey, you just have to trust me."

Looking up into his eyes, she said, "I do trust you, more than anyone…but that won't keep you safe. I'm like a curse, I bring danger to everyone I touch."

"Stop it!" Rossi said shaking her gently.

"It's true!" JJ cried plaintitively.

"I said, stop!" Rossi gritted out before covering her mouth with his. This kiss wasn't like the one from the previous night. This kiss was deep, wet and full of passion and intent. Rossi felt JJ soften against his body and moan. As she reached to link her hands behind his neck, Rossi gentled his kiss…slowed it. Trailing his hands up and down her sides, he felt her slide her hands into his hair and try to deepen the kiss again. Rossi was happy to oblige her and pulled her closer into his body. After what felt like endless minutes to both of them, Rossi pulled away slightly to trail his lips down to her ear. Breathing heavily, he whispered hotly, "Now, if you want to worry about something then worry about that." Kissing her softly on the side of her neck, he pulled away.

"David, what just happened?" asked JJ, confused and out of breath.

"Well, honey, I think we just established that you're staying with me and I gave you something new to be worried about," Rossi explained patiently.

"Gee, thanks," said JJ weakly.

Running a finger down her cheek, he told her, "Your welcome."

Sitting down heavily on the bed behind her, JJ ran a hand down her face and said, "Oh, God! You realize that we just had a screaming match in front of our entire team!"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I'm sure it won't be the last time they hear us have one."

"I don't scream, Dave. I don't even yell," JJ told him primly.

"Times, they are a changin'," chuckled Rossi.

"Don't you dare laugh!" JJ warned. "We have to work with those people."

"Honey, I'm sure they've all seen two grown adults have an argument before," Rossi assured her.

"Maybe. But, not us," JJ returned.

"Well, like I said, I'm sure this won't be the last time we disagree in front of an audience," Rossi smiled.

"Dave, are you sure…," JJ began.

"Don't say it, JJ. You're staying! That's final," warned Rossi.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a real dictator when you want to be?" asked an exasperated JJ.

"Not lately," said Rossi. "But, I'll be whatever I need to be to keep you safe."

"Why, Dave? Why are you doing all this for me?" JJ asked looking down at her hands.

Dave drew in a deep breath and said, "Because you and the baby matter…more than anyone else has mattered in a really long time. I'm not going to pressure you, but I won't lie to you either. Know that the next time you ask me a question like this, you'll get my answer whether you're ready for it or not. Understand?"

JJ nodded silently and said quietly, "You matter to me, too."

"Good, I'm glad. But, to be clear, you're staying here," Rossi stated.

"Yes, Dave. I'm staying here," JJ affirmed.

"All right, then I'm going to go let the team know that we haven't killed each other. Okay?" asked Rossi.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," returned JJ.

Rossi nodded and went back to the kitchen. After he left, JJ sat on the bed for a moment, letting the events of the last few minutes sink in. Rossi cared about her. She'd already known that. But, if she wasn't mistaken, and after that kiss, she didn't think she was, he cared about her a lot more than just a friend. She knew she shouldn't be as happy as she was about that, not with Will having just died. But, truthfully, it filled her with joy. She'd never loved Will. Cared for him – Yes. Loved him – No. Her feelings for Will had never been like this. And after catching him with another woman, it had killed any hope they had for a future at all. With Rossi though, she could very easily see herself falling in love with him. She had to be very careful though…it seemed that people were determined to take away the things she valued most.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By the time Rossi walked back into the kitchen, most of the team had gone. The only people left were Hotch, Gideon and Reid.

"How is she?" asked Hotch.

Pouring another cup of coffee, Rossi took a moment before he answered. "She's scared. I'm not sure who she's more afraid for…herself or us," answered Rossi.

"Sounded to me like she was terrified for you, Rossi," Gideon said, leaning back in his chair with a knowing look.

"Statistically, Rossi has the greatest chance of survival if faced with these criminals. He is the oldest member of the team, thus, the most experienced, making him an unlikely target," Reid surmised.

Looking from Reid to Gideon with a look of desperation, he said to Gideon, "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're back…it's worth it just to get Reid off my back."

Hotch and Gideon laughed while Reid just looked quizzically at Rossi. "What did I say?" he asked blankly.

Rossi just shook his head while Hotch and Gideon continued to laugh.

"One thing about this group…it's never boring," said Gideon.

"You know, I'd kill for a little boring every now and then," said Hotch, sobering.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," added Rossi. "Where did everybody go?"

"Back to the office," answered Reid. "Penelope wanted to do some more hunting through the databases. She said to tell JJ that she'd call her later tonight."

"Personally, I think they were a bit uneasy about all the screaming," laughed Gideon. "Morgan couldn't get out of here fast enough…I think he was scared JJ would turn on him next."

"Haley dropped by while you two were at war…she left dinner," he said, nodding to the lasagna on the stove.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your wife?" asked Rossi, appreciatively looking at the meal.

"Ex-wife," corrected Hotch. "Although things are looking more promising."

"Good, we need a happy ending right about now," said Gideon.

"So, do the three of us need to stay and act as your bodyguards against JJ or did you two work things out?" asked Gideon.

"It's fine. She's staying," Rossi resolutely stated.

"I've pulled in extra agents to keep the house secure. I don't really think you'll need them. It's unlikely he'd make a try for her again here, but better safe than sorry. I also had the tech guys do a quick fix on the window. You'll need to call someone about it tomorrow," Hotch said.

"Thanks," said Rossi.

Standing, Hotch said, "No problem. But I think the three of us will clear out of here for now. We'll call tomorrow to check in and let you know if we've got anything new."

"Sounds good," Rossi said ushering them out. "Thanks for getting here so fast."

Hotch nodded and Gideon turned to say, "Take good care of her, Rossi. She's one of a kind."

"Don't worry, I will. Goodnight, guys," he said closing the door.

Enjoying the silence for a moment, Dave walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. As he drank his coffee, he hoped that he hadn't pushed JJ too far too fast. He hadn't meant for things to escalate so far in the bedroom. But, she hadn't seemed to mind. She'd returned the passion filled kisses they'd exchanged. Truthfully, nothing had ever felt as right as it had when he'd been holding her in his arms. He'd given her fair warning that he wanted her. She'd said that she cared too. God, he hoped she meant it. It would be a living hell to love her and not have her eventually love him back. He could be patient. He had to remember he couldn't push her. She was still healing physically and emotionally. He knew she hadn't loved Will but, what she had seen and experienced with him had been traumatic. He understood that those wounds would take time to heal. There was hope for them though. He'd felt it sparking between them. He still thought he was years to old and much too jaded for her. It didn't seem to matter though. He loved her. And, if she wanted him, he'd be there for as long as she'd have him. The thought of anyone hurting her or the baby tore him apart. He had to find a way to keep them safe. He prayed Garcia would find something in those databases. Tonight had been too close. He'd almost lost her again. When he'd seen her face down in all that glass all he had been able to think was that if she was dead he'd have no life too. This had to stop. She was having a baby. She needed peace and tranquility. This was one of those times in life that women were supposed to enjoy. JJ's had been nothing but a nightmare so far.

Hearing the door swing open, Rossi looked up. "Hey, ready for supper? Haley brought over some homemade lasagna. You won't have to put up with my cooking for another night," said Rossi.

"Where did everybody go?" JJ asked, looking around.

"You scared them away," Rossi said jokingly.

"Not funny," retorted JJ.

"Sorry," said Rossi, fighting to keep a straight face, "They went back to the office. Garcia is running the information you gave me through her databases. Hotch and Gideon wanted to see if forensics had got anything off the bullet fragments."

"Oh," said JJ, "well, at least I don't have to face anybody tonight."

"Don't count of that. Garcia said she'd call you later tonight. I'm sure she'll have something to say about the show you put on," Dave said still trying not to laugh.

"The show _I_ put on? Now wait a minute…," JJ snapped.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Rossi quickly said, "We! I meant _we_ put on!"

"Okay, that's better!" JJ replied smugly.

Turning away so that she wouldn't see his grin, Rossi said, "Sit down while I fix you a plate."

"I'm really not hungry, Dave" JJ said.

"I don't recall asking you if you were hungry. I _believe_ what I said was to sit down and I'd fix you a plate," Rossi said, trying to be patient.

"And, I said that I'm not hungry," JJ insisted.

"Do you enjoy fighting me? You're four months pregnant! Pregnant women eat for two. So, JJ you're going to eat!" Rossi said firmly, putting the plate of lasagna and French bread in front of her.

Frustrated, JJ said, "Stop that! Every time I say something you don't like, you use the baby against me!"

"Yeah, and I'll keep on doing it until you get it through your head that when it comes to either of your welfare, I'll use whatever I have to get the job done," he shot right back. "_Now eat_!"

She glared at him across the table…but she ate.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Later that night, JJ and Rossi were both relaxing in the living room watching mindless television when they both heard the phone ring.

"Five bucks says it's Garcia," Rossi said before answering with a brief hello. Seconds later, he handed the phone over to JJ with a smug, "I told ya so."

Raising the phone to her ear, JJ said with laughter in her voice, "Hey, Pen,".

Knowing their conversation would last for awhile, Dave leaned over and whispered in JJ's free ear, "I'm gonna go grab a shower. Yell if you need anything."

Nodding her assent, JJ returned her attention to the phone call.

"Yes, I'm here," she said to Garcia.

"So since Agent Rossi answered the phone, I can safely assume that he is alive and unharmed, _right_?" asked Garcia.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" asked JJ reluctantly.

"Let me put it this way, when we left, my Chocolate God of Love burned rubber for _three miles_ getting the hell out of there in an attempt to get a safe distance away," laughed Pen

"I guess Derek has never heard me lose my temper," said JJ.

"Baby Doll, _none_ of us have ever heard you lose your temper before…and _certainly_ not to that extent," an awed Penelope said.

"I wasn't _that_ bad," said JJ nervously.

"No, sweetie, you weren't that bad…the rafter's only shook when _Rossi_ started yelling back," laughed Garcia.

Giggling, JJ said, "I guess we were kind of a sight, weren't we?"

"Gee, ya think? I never knew either of you were capable of yelling that loud," Garcia said. "At one point Hotch and Gideon were debating going to the bedroom to act as referees, but then you both got quiet. What was going on? Did you knock Rossi over the head with something?"

"No…nothing was going on," JJ quickly said.

"Uuhmmm, JJ? I think I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that one, baby doll. I can tell by your tone that something happened. Was it something good? Something juicy? Come on, girlfriend, share!" said Penelope. "You know I'll get it out of you eventually!" she added.

Closing her eyes because she knew Penelope was right, JJ blurted out, "He kissed me, okay. I mean he _really_ kissed me."

Penelope was silent for almost a minute which JJ privately thought was a new record for her friend, and then she squealed, "Oh. My. God. _Oh my God!_"

It was no secret to JJ that Penelope clearly thought a lot of Rossi, or Super Agent Man, as she secretly called him behind his back. She'd been giving JJ subtle (making sure they always sat next to each other in meetings) and not so subtle (flat out telling JJ that she needed to jump Rossi's bones) hints ever since she found out that Will had cheated.

For Penelope, a man cheating…well that was the kiss of death. She was done with you…no debate and no forgiveness. She'd been the first one JJ had told when it had happened. And, she'd been the first one to offer to castrate him. Most of the other members of the team had had the same reaction to varying degrees. Penelope, by far, had come up with the most interesting and excruciating ideas for torture. The only thing that had saved Will was the fact that JJ had just been relieved to have a way to exit the relationship. Otherwise, things would have been much messier for him.

"So, how was it?" asked Penelope, drawing JJ back from her musings.

"What do you mean, how was it?" JJ asked hedging.

"Don't make me come over there and smack you, baby girl. How was the kiss?" said Penelope in a voice that said she had every intention of getting an answer.

"Come on, Garcie, I shouldn't even be _talking_ about this. Will hasn't even been gone a week yet," JJ said quietly.

"Stop right there, sweetie pie! You have _not_ done anything wrong. Your relationship, if you want to call it that, was over almost a month ago when you caught the louse humping that brunette bimbo in your bed. Look, I'm really sorry that he's dead. No one deserves to die like that. But, Jayje, the guy turned out to be a creep and you know it! Now, Rossi, on the other hand is one of the good guys. Dependable. Stable. Reliable. Faithful! So, if you're interested in Rossi, I say "You go girl!"" Garcia said.

"Hey, it wasn't too long ago that he was knocking on your door in the middle of the night to ream you out about an old case file. As I recall, he called you a researcher. Then, had the nerve to ask you what the difference was between that and a technical analyst." JJ retorted.

"Yeah, but that's water under the bridge now. He found the loophole in the FBI code of conduct that allowed Kevin and I to be together. He more than made up for that little skirmish," said Penelope gratefully. "Anyway, you're still avoiding the question. How was the kiss?"

JJ thought back to those long minutes in Rossi's arms and answered, "Truthfully? It was amazing."

Garcia squealed again with delight. "So, do you think this could go anywhere? You two are living together."

"Quit saying it like that! He's doing me a favor, being kind. We're not living together. I mean, we are. But, we're not. Oh hell, you know what I mean," JJ babbled.

"Baby Girl, I don't think _you_ know what you mean," said Garcia with delight.

"Don't you dare act like you know anything either! That's all I'd need is for Dave to think I'm gossiping like a schoolgirl with a teenage crush!" JJ warned.

"Hey, I won't say a word! But I don't think he'd care what you said about him as long as it ended in the bedroom!" Penelope laughed.

"_Penelope!_" chided JJ.

"Well, I'm sorry, Jayje, but it's the truth. He's a man. He's a man's man. And, beaten to a pulp and four months pregnant or not, you're still a hot chick," said Garcia.

"That's another thing! Even if I was interested, and I'm not saying I am, but even if I was, I come with a whole other person in about five months! No man in his right mind is going to want that kind of responsibility if the kid isn't his!" explained JJ.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Jayje, at least not as far as Rossi is concerned. JJ you were pretty much out of it most of the time at the hospital, but from what I saw, that man's only concern and objective in life was and is to keep you and the baby safe," said Garcia.

"That's different than saying, "Oh yeah, hey, I'll take her and the kid that goes along with her into my life,"" JJ said stubbornly.

"It sounds to me like that is _exactly_ what he's doing. JJ, he's in the process of moving you into his home," Penelope tried to reason.

"Yeah, because he's worried about me," denied JJ.

"JJ, honey bear, it's for more reasons than that. I'd bet my life on it," said a definitive Garcia.

"I don't know, Garcie," said JJ sounding confused.

"Give it time, then. But, keep an open mind. They don't make many men like David Rossi anymore, Jayje," said Garcia. "Answer this question though, ok? Assuming he did want you and the baby, what would you say?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know I'm falling for him though. And, that scares the hell out of me. I mean look at my track record. Evidently, I'm not very good at relationships!" said a despondent JJ.

"No, Jayje, you just haven't found the right guy until now. I seriously think Rossi is the guy. Give it a chance. See what develops. And, by all means, keep an open mind," advised Garcia.

"I'll try. Anything pop from the databases yet?" asked JJ.

"Not yet…but the Goddess of the Technological World is still at work, have no fear! If there's something out there in cyberspace, I _will_ find it!" Penelope assured her.

"I know you will, Pen. But, I'd better get off here. It's getting late," said JJ with a yawn.

"Okay, chickie! Talk to you in the a.m.. Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't….which pretty much leaves all your options wide open," laughed Penelope.

"Good night ,Pen," said JJ hanging up.

JJ knew she'd never have any peace from her friend now. And, she hoped Garcie was right about Dave. She couldn't stand anymore heartache. Rising from the couch, she went to find something to change into for bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Rossi walked out of the bathroom, he found JJ looking for her nightgown.

"It's hanging on the back of the door, sweetheart" he told her. Knowing what she wanted, he asked, "Bath or shower?"

Turning to look at him, JJ saw him standing there in flannel pants and a form fitting t shirt. Thinking to herself that no man should look that good after a shower and that her pregnancy hormones were most definitely in high gear tonight, she said "Bath."

"All right, but you know the drill. You leave the door open where I can hear you call if you need me," Dave said . "You go run your bathwater and I'll be there in a sec to help you out of your clothes."

Thinking of their earlier embrace, JJ blushed.

As if reading her mind, Dave chuckled and said, "I'll close my eyes…promise."

Nodding, JJ hurried into the bathroom.

Laughing softly to himself, Rossi thought, "Yeah, she was just as affected by this afternoon as I was…whether she admits it or not."

Walking into the bathroom a few minutes later, Rossi saw that JJ had managed to take her pants off and get one arm out of her shirt. She was cringing as she fought with the other arm. Walking over to her, he said, "In a hurry?"

"I just hate to not being able to take care of myself," JJ explained.

"We all need a little help every now and then," said Rossi, assisting her out of the shirt. "Okay, I'm gonna unlatch your bra." Rossi looked at the bruises on her back and winced. "Do you think I need to get one of your pain pills tonight?"

JJ shook her head as she felt him release the hooks of her bra.

Holding her bra up to her breasts, she looked up at Rossi. "Thank you," she whispered.

Visibly swallowing, Rossi mumbled, "Your welcome, honey. Call if you need anything.

Stepping out of the room, Rossi knew that even beaten and bruised, he'd never seen a more beautiful woman. Keeping his feelings in check around her was becoming harder. He just hoped he wasn't making things even more complicated for her than they already were.

Thirty minutes later, JJ emerged from the bathroom refreshed and towel clad. She even managed to make it to the desk before becoming winded. But that was as far as she made it. Grabbing the desk chair to stay upright, she victoriously said, "Ha! All the way to the chair, that's an improvement, huh?"

Rising quickly from the recliner and crossing to her, Rossi grabbed her arm to steady her. "Yeah, much better! But, I think that's enough for today, tiger."

"I won't argue that," said JJ, feeling dizzy as Rossi helped her over to sit on the bed. "I forgot my nightgown in the bathroom. Sorry."

"I'll get it," said Rossi, quietly going to retrieve the item.

Noticing how quiet he'd gotten, she asked, "Dave, is there something wrong? Have I done something?"

"Of course not – I think the last few days are finally catching up to me," he told her.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be a big change for you. Having to take care of an invalid," JJ apologized.

"Stop it. That's not what I meant at all. It's just that up until today, I was so worried about you that I couldn't get any real rest. And after what happened this afternoon…I'm pretty sure you won't be the only one having nightmares," he explained.

Smiling gently, she tried to assure him. "I'm fine, Dave."

"Yeah, and you're gonna stay fine if I have to chain you to the bed," he retorted. He'd gotten the nightgown over her head and worked her arms through the sleeves. "Okay now for the towel…you know the drill, honey."

JJ felt Dave reach up her gown and drag the towel down. As he started to move away, he heard JJ gasp.

"What?" he asked alarmed at the strange look on JJ's face.

Grabbing his hand, she dragged it to her stomach. "Feel!" she said with wide eyes.

As Dave waited, he felt a flutter against his fingertips.

"She's moving!" said JJ excitedly.

Smiling broadly, Dave bent to sit on the bed beside her. With his hand on her belly, he waited to feel the small movement again. There it was.. another flutter. "That's amazing!" he laughed.

JJ's eyes were glowing brightly as she said, "Now, it feels like it's real!"

"The morning sickness didn't convince you of that?" said Dave with a smile.

"Very funny!" JJ rebuked.

"Hey, you called the baby a she!" realized Rossi.

"Slip of the tongue," JJ said.

"Uh huh, or maybe some wishful thinking," said Rossi knowingly.

"Maybe a little bit," confessed JJ. "But I'll take whatever I can get."

"So will I, honey," Dave said without thinking, staring at where his hand rested on her belly.

JJ thought to herself in that moment that maybe Garcia had been right. Maybe Rossi did want to be in this for the long haul. She admitted to herself that it would be nice to be with a man who actually cared only for her for a change. One that would put her needs above his own. David had been doing that with her since the moment she'd announced to the team that she was expecting. They weren't grand gestures. But, small things like taking her arm as they would deplane the jet so that she wouldn't fall. Another of his favorite things to do was to take coffee cups out of her hand and replace it with decaf or hot tea. Small things…but they meant a lot to her. After, they'd had that conversation on the plane where she'd confessed that Will had cheated on her, he'd always taken a few minutes every day to pop into her office to check on her. Garcia had also privately told her that Rossi had asked her if he needed to visit Will and deliver a few threats. Garcia had stopped him by telling Rossi that the relationship was ending.

Looking at his face now, staring so intently at her slightly swollen belly, she knew that she could very easily love this man.

Glancing back up at her, Rossi said, "I think she's gone back to sleep. Thank you for sharing this experience with me."

JJ smiled. "Please, don't thank me…you're doing so much for me already."

"Stop that! I'm not doing anything that I don't want to do," Rossi gently chided.

"Well, thank you, anyway," JJ said and impulsively leaned forward to hug him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her hair, "Your welcome, honey."

Pulling slightly away to look in his eyes, JJ couldn't resist temptation. Leaning slowly forward, she allowed her lips to touch his softly in just the barest caress. Accepting her silent invitation, Rossi pulled JJ closer, opening his mouth slightly to allow her tongue to touch his. Just that fast, both of them seemed to catch fire. The kiss burned like wildfire. And minutes later, each of them would be hard pressed to tell where one of them left off and the other began.

As the kiss built, so did the passion. JJ pulled Rossi down to her as she reclined in the bed, her lips never leaving his. Leaning over her with an arm braced on either side of her body, Rossi continued to kiss her deeply while slowly running one hand up and down the side of her body from breast to hip. Pulling his mouth away from her lips, he trailed small kisses and nips along the side of her face and neck. His mouth found the sensitive spot just behind her ear and tortured it as she moaned.

"We have to stop, honey," he whispered hotly in her ear.

"What? You don't want me either? " she breathed tearfully, clutching his shoulders as he tried to move away.

"Of course, I want you sweetheart. But, you're not strong enough for this yet, physically or emotionally. I won't take advantage of you that way. When you're ready, we'll move on to the next level. But you aren't ready yet. You'd hate yourself and me too. Believe me, honey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when the time comes," he told her softly.

Staring up into his eyes, she quietly said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must think of me right now."

"Hey," he said cupping her cheek "Don't you ever be sorry! God knows, I'm not! Honey, I didn't say no because I don't want you. What I'm saying is "not yet" because I don't want you to do something you'll regret later, Understand?" he asked.

Nodding, she averted her eyes, embarrassed.

Pulling away from her, Rossi pulled the covers over her. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be on the couch in the living room if you need me.

Again she nodded, never meeting his eyes.

Rossi sighed deeply, kissed her on the forehead one last time and left the room.

She held the tears back until she heard the television come on in the living room. She felt like the world's biggest fool and she was so confused.

Rossi wasn't feeling a whole lot better. He hadn't known being a gentleman would hurt either of them this much, but he knew he'd done the right thing. It was the only thing that kept him from going back into the bedroom and finishing what they'd both started.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who is reviewing the story and leaving feedback. I really appreciate it! Hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am. Keep Reading. And, please let me know if you are enjoying the story! OH- and as always…I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters!

**Chapter 27**

Hours later, Rossi was jerked awake by JJ's piercing scream echoing through the house. Instantly alert, he glanced at the clock and registered that it was 3:05 am. Grabbing his gun from the table beside the couch, he ran toward the bedroom.

As he entered the doorway, he could see JJ fighting in her sleep, clawing at the air and begging her invisible torturer to stop. Broken sobs and pleas erupted from her lips. Flipping on the lamp beside the bed and placing his gun on the bedside table, Rossi sat down beside her. Immediately grabbing her hands to prevent both of them from further injury, he began to try and wake her from her nightmare, saying "JJ, honey, wake up. Come on, baby, it's just a dream. JJ! Open your eyes now! Come on!"

Still struggling, JJ moaned. Watching her trapped in dreams like this was hell for Rossi. He hated seeing her like this. Pulling her still dream racked body into his arms, he was careful to trap her arms between them. "JJ, wake up, now. It's over. No one is going to hurt you. Just open your eyes, baby!"

Looking down at her, he watched as she opened unfocused eyes at him. Smiling, he whispered, "There you are, honey."

Blinking slowly, JJ began to calm and register that she was safe. Rossi could feel her racing heartbeat begin to slow. He felt it as her body pressed closer to his. Her panting breaths began to regulate.

Rocking her back and forth in his arms, Rossi whispered over and over, "It's over. You're safe now."

He felt the shudders begin to claim her body as he tightened his arms around her. The wrenching sobs had abated and now she was silently crying as she trembled.

"It's never going to stop, is it? These dreams. I try so hard to change it every time…but it always ends the same way. I can't help him. I can't stop what that animal did to me. No matter how much I fight or beg, he just keeps on hurting us. He enjoyed it, Rossi! The look in that monster's eyes…I see it every time I close my own. He was enjoying it!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Rossi whispered against her hair.

"He's out there somewhere! Waiting to finish what he started. We can't stop him – it's just a matter of time. What did I do to deserve this? What could I have done to make Vivian hate me this much," she whispered tremulously.

"Honey, sick minds don't need a reason. You know that," Rossi insisted gently. "But, no one is going to hurt you like that again, sweetheart."

"How do we stop it though? We don't have any proof…any leads. How long do I have to live in fear?" asked JJ sadly.

"We'll catch 'em, honey. Just try to be patient. In the meantime, you just concentrate on the baby and getting stronger. I'll worry about the rest," Rossi told her.

"This isn't fair to you. It's not your job to take care of me," JJ whispered.

"I don't think of it as a job, JJ. I think of it as a privilege. I'm honored that you have that much faith in me, honey. I meant what I told you before. I'm in whatever this thing we have together is for the long haul. The only way you'll get rid of me is if you walk away. And, I'm fairly certain that in your condition I could catch you right now," Rossi said smiling against her hair. "It's going to get better, JJ. Everything is new right now and you've had a lot thrown at you in a short period of time. It's going to take you some time to adjust. You have to stop being so hard on yourself. You have to stop worrying about me. I wish the circumstances were different, but I'm exactly where I want to be. The sooner you realize that much, the better."

While he'd been speaking, the tremors had subsided in JJ. Now, warm in his embrace, she yawned. "Will you please stay with me for the rest of the night?" she asked quietly.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, honey," he said against her hair before gently lowering her back to the pillows. He rose to walk to the other side of the bed as JJ followed his movements with wide eyes.

"But this time I'm sleeping under the covers. Enough of the white knight crap for tonight, it's too cold for that shit," he told her with a smile.

JJ gave a watery laugh as Rossi got into bed under the covers and settled beside her. Resting on his side, he stretched one strong arm through the covers to curve his hand around her slightly swollen bell and used the other to pull her against him. Rubbing rhythmically, he whispered, "Just close your eyes, baby. Get some rest."

Feeling the warmth of his hand resting on her and secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't leave her again tonight, JJ did as she was told.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day, JJ sat in the wooden swing on Rossi's screened in front porch and contemplated the mess that her life had become. For her, her feelings about what had happened between Dave and herself last night were all over the map. She was embarrassed for having thrown herself at Dave and wondered if he now thought less of her. After all, Will had only died less than a week ago, and while they weren't still together and hadn't been for close to a month, she was having his child. She couldn't stand the thought that Dave might have loss his respect for her. He'd told her otherwise last night, but Dave was a kind man. He wasn't likely to say something cruel to her, especially in her condition. JJ was also confused by her deepening feelings to Rossi. Over the past year, they'd developed a special friendship. For the last month, however, she'd found herself becoming more and more attracted to him, both physically and emotionally. Rossi was everything that Will hadn't been in all the best ways. JJ wanted the American dream for her baby…a mommy and a daddy, a home, a family. She knew in her heart that she would have never had those things if she'd married Will. With Rossi though, those dreams somehow seemed attainable. She did feel like she'd already cost her child one father and she knew that she had to be careful about the choices she made from now on. JJ was terrified to put her heart on the line again. She'd been okay when her relationship with Will had soured, but she was positive that if she lost Rossi's friendship she'd be far from all right.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting out here all alone?" Dave asked her as he stepped out onto the cold porch. He grabbed one of his old coats from the peg behind him and draped it around JJ's shoulders. "It's almost too cold to sit out here," he said quietly.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "No, it's not. It's what daddy used to call "thinkin' weather"."

"Thinkin' weather?" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, it's the kind of crisp, cool weather that lets you get clear your head and think straight," JJ explained rocking the swing with her foot.

"Hhmmm, so is it helping? This thinkin' weather?" he asked seriously.

"Well, it's not hurting," she answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rossi asked quietly.

Biting her lip, JJ said, "I don't know what to say."

Settling himself beside her on the swing, Rossi stared over at her. "You're out here beating yourself up over last night, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Wanting to lie, but knowing he'd see right through her, she said simply, "Yeah."

"Mind if I ask why?" Rossi questioned, as he took over rocking the swing.

"I made a fool out of myself last night…throwing myself at you like that," she grimaced.

Chuckling softly and sliding a comforting arm around her, Rossi spoke, "If I remember correctly, I was the one that had you pinned to the bed."

"I don't normally act like that, David," she whispered.

"You think I don't know that, JJ? Why do you think I insisted we stop? Do you honestly think I wanted to? Why in the hell would you think _that_?" he asked with a trace of agitation.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you just felt sorry for me and were trying to offer some comfort and things got out of hand. I'm so confused right now," she told him softly.

"And that's exactly the reason I stopped last night when I did, JJ. When I take you to bed, I want you to know _exactly_ what you're doing," he told her bluntly.

It didn't escape JJ's notice that he'd said when and not if. Perhaps, David was serious about her. She was too afraid to ask. So, she said nothing – just sat quietly beside him breathing the cool crisp air.

Finally, because she had to know, she asked, "David, what we did…it meant something, didn't it?"

"Do I seem like the type of man that could hold and kiss a woman like that and _not_ have it mean something, JJ?" Rossi asked her evenly.

"No, you don't. But, I haven't really had very much luck in the relationship department lately either. My judgment seems to be impaired lately," she said in an unsure voice.

Angrily, Rossi fired back. "Don't you ever try to measure the boy that fathered that baby," he said, nodding at her belly, "and the man I am by the same stick! I'll tolerate a hell of lot, JJ, but I won't tolerate that."

"I'm sorry. That's not what I intended to do…not consciously, anyway," she said, turning her face away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, shit!" he muttered to himself. He could tell by the wobble in her voice that she was on the verge of tears. Damn it, he hadn't meant to explode like that.

"Listen, JJ, honey –" he began softly.

"No," she said still not looking at him and trying to get to her feet, "I think we've both said enough about this for now."

Grabbing her arm to keep her seated next to him, Rossi said, "Wait, honey. I'm sorry. It's just that when I think about what Will put you through, it makes me angry. After you told me what he'd put you through, you don't know how badly I wanted to snap him in two. Hell, all of us did! The only thing that saved him was knowing that you were done with the relationship. He threw whatever he had with you away when he cheated. And whether you loved him or not, that had to hurt. He made you doubt your own judgment. I know you doubt yourself. But, he and I are _nothing_ alike, JJ. Just because one man screws you over, JJ, it doesn't mean another will. I don't take chances with other people's happiness, especially not yours. And the idea that you think I might, hurts."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I know that you're nothing like him. I just don't want to make any more mistakes. This baby is going to have to pay for so many that I've made already. I don't want to do anything that might cost me you too," she said still averting her face with tears evident in her voice.

"JJ, look at me," Rossi ordered calmly.

JJ tried to regain her composure. Finally she turned to face him with tearful eyes.

Looking directly into her eyes, Rossi said calmly, "I can understand you feeling like you've made mistakes. We all make them. But what Will chose to do wasn't your fault. He made the choice to cheat on you. He was responsible for his own actions. It's not your fault that he's gone either. His death was a tragedy, yes. But you weren't responsible for it. You didn't pull that trigger, honey. You didn't do anything to cause any of this. You're the victim, baby. And as far as losing me goes, it ain't gonna happen. I'm Italian. I get emotional. I may yell and curse and lose my temper with you. But, that doesn't mean you'll lose me. It means that I give a damn. Am I clear?"

JJ nodded silently biting at her lip.

"Now, are we okay?" Rossi asked her.

"Yeah, we're okay," JJ whispered.

Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, Rossi pulled JJ to him. "And to answer your earlier question directly, yes, JJ, it meant a hell of a lot to me," as he bent his lips to hers. Claiming her mouth with a gentle passion, he tried to show her without words exactly how much it had meant. Feeling her body melt into his, he laid his hand gently on her stomach. Pulling back slowly, he tried to assure her once more as he whispered, "I am _not_ going anywhere."

Resting her head against his chest, JJ nodded and tried to believe.

They spent long minutes like that. JJ locked in Dave's arms, sitting in the cool afternoon air, rocking in the wooden porch swing. Rossi stirred when he heard the phone ringing inside the house.

"I'll be right back," he said as he went to answer the phone.

Minutes later, he was back. Smiling gently, he took her hand. "Honey, that was Hotch. He and the team are gonna be here in a few minutes. Penelope got a few hits off the databases of men matching the description of your attacker. They need you to look at some photographs. Do you think you can do that?" he asked her calmly.

Swallowing nervously, she said, "I'll try."

"That's all anyone expects, JJ," he told her. Pulling her up from the swing, he said, "Let's go get some coffee made before everyone gets here. I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

Together they went into the house to wait for the team. JJ hated the thought of what was coming next.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The team arrived en masse approximately twenty minutes later. JJ felt an odd sense of déjà vu as she looked around at her friends standing in Rossi's kitchen. After everyone had gotten cups of coffee, they settled in their chosen seats.

Hotch looked at JJ and asked her, "Why don't you have a seat, JJ?"

Breathing deeply, JJ looked directly at Hotch. "Let's just get this over with. Show them to me, Aaron."

"Take your time," he said handing her the first picture.

JJ looked at the photograph. Nothing. "This isn't him," she said.

Hotch handed her the second photograph.

JJ looked again. "No," she said shaking her head.

"Last one," she heard Hotch tell her.

Inhaling deeply, JJ extended a shaking hand to the third photo. Looking down at it, she gasped and staggered backward as if she'd been hit. Dropping the photo to the floor, she said in an unnaturally high voice, "That's him! That's him – the one that tried to to…th-the one that hurt me!" Standing behind her, Rossi reached out to steady her shaking body. Completely pale, JJ turned to run from the room, saying, "I'm gonna be sick!"

Rossi started to follow her as Emily placed a restraining hand on his arm. "No, wait Rossi, let us go. She may want a woman right now." After Rossi gave her a brief nod, Emily and Penelope quickly followed JJ down the hall.

The remaining members of the team were silent for several moments. Fury was an almost tangible thing in the room. They were five men who would do whatever it took to bring the animal in the picture laying on the floor to justice.

Reid broke the silence. Walking over to pick up the photograph, he asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Leon Marquette, age 32. He was born in Memphis, Tennessee. Priors include three counts of rape. He was wanted for the murder of a woman in Florida, but there was a mistrial because of evidence tampering," said Hotch.

"Has Garcia found any connection between him and Vivian Harris?" asked Morgan.

"She's still looking into it. If there is one, she'll find it," responded Hotch.

"So, do we turn this guy over to D.C. police?" asked Reid.

"He assaulted and attempted to kill a federal agent," responded Rossi in a deadly voice.

"What does that mean? He was involved in the murder of a D.C. police officer too," asked Reid.

Smiling grimly, Hotch answered for them all, "It means that the son of a bitch is ours."

"Reid and I'll start working up a profile tonight," Gideon stated coldly.

"Morgan, you start working your street contacts for information on this guy and I'll try and call in some favors with D.C. homicide to get more officers on the case," said Hotch.

"When you do get this asshole, I want to be the one that interrogates him," Rossi told them, making the request into an order.

The other men nodded in agreement. All of them knew if anyone would break Leon Marquette, it was Rossi.

Gideon nodded to the door. "Do you think they're all right in there?" he asked.

Rossi nodded. "One of them would have come and gotten me if she wasn't okay."

"This is one evil looking son of a bitch," said Morgan looking at the picture of Marquette.

"Yeah, now imagine being a woman half his size. It's amazing JJ's even alive," Gideon said quietly.

"She's a fighter," said Reid.

Rossi was staring at the picture of Marquette with murderous rage. "We have to find him," he said in a deadly voice. "We have to find him soon. She can't take much more, guys."

All the men nodded. They all knew the idea that this maniac was still gunning for JJ was killing Rossi. Each one of them would do whatever they had to do to keep JJ safe.

Clasping Rossi's shoulder, Gideon said, "We'll get him, Dave. We'll get the son of a bitch."

Nodding, Rossi replied, "Sooner, rather than later, Gid."

"On another subject, I was informed today that we're moving JJ here for the foreseeable future?" Gideon asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Rossi sighed, "I got her talked into it. I think it'll be better for her all the way around."

"I, for one, won't worry as much if she's here with you," said Derek.

All the other men nodded their agreement.

"Is everybody good meeting at her apartment around 10 tomorrow? I figured we'd just rent a truck and move all the stuff to the barn out back. It's weatherproofed and there's plenty of room for whatever furniture she's got." Rossi said.

"Reid and I can rent the truck on our way out there," offered Gideon.

Nodding, Rossi murmured, "Thanks, Gid."

"I'm picking Pen and Emily up," Derek informed them.

"Haley's going to come help too." Hotch added.

"Sounds good. With all of us, it shouldn't take as long." Rossi said.

"All right," said Morgan, clapping his hands together, "sounds like we got us a plan!"

"I believe JJ may need some peace and quiet so I suggest we all leave now," said Hotch, looking around at the others.

"I'll leave the other SUV for Garcia and Emily and catch a ride back with Hotch," Morgan told Rossi, tapping him on the shoulder. "Stay tight, man. We'll get the bastards!"

"Hang in there, Dave. We're closer today than we were yesterday to nailing them all," Gideon advised.

"We're still not close enough," said Rossi.

"We will be," Gideon said quietly. "Come on Reid, let's get on the road."

"Tell JJ we'll see her tomorrow," said Reid as he passed Rossi on his way to the door.

"I'll do that, son," Rossi said slapping Reid's back.

Hotch was the last to depart. Walking over to stand in front of Rossi, he asked, "How are you holding up?"

Staring at Hotch, he said honestly, "My pain is nothing compared to hers."

"I know, Dave. I know. Take care of her. If you need anything tonight, I'll be at Haley's," Hotch told him.

"Oh, really. So things are looking better," Rossi enthused.

"I'm not saying a word. I don't want to jinx it," Hotch replied.

"Can't blame you. Enjoy your night with your family, Hotch. We'll be okay," Rossi told him.

Nodding, Hotch followed the others out.

Sighing deeply, Rossi walked into the hall and looked at the closed bedroom door. He hoped the girls were doing more for JJ than he could. It wasn't often Rossi felt powerless. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

JJ made it to the bathroom just in time. After retching violently, she leaned her head weakly against her arms. God, when would this nightmare be over? She never thought that just seeing a picture of that animal could do this to her. But, as soon as she'd looked down at the picture, all the images from that night came pouring back. She could see him clearly in her mind now, instead of the vague mirage that had been haunting her dreams. She could still hear his voice whispering in her ear and feel his cruel hands on her body. Closing her eyes against another wave of nausea, she heard a light knock at the door to the bathroom. She knew instinctively that it wasn't Rossi. He wouldn't have been so polite. He'd have just barreled into the room at full speed. She knew someone must have stopped him. She was grateful. She really didn't want him to see her like this. It would just further enrage him about what had happened and give him more worries about her.

Looking up as the door opened, JJ saw both Emily and Penelope step into the bathroom.

"Hey, baby girl, you gonna be okay?" asked Penelope, concerned.

JJ nodded weakly. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Emily wet a washcloth in the sink and laid it against the back of her neck. Next she filled a paper cup with water and handed it to JJ.

After JJ had rinsed her mouth out, she slowly tried to get off the floor. Seeing their friend struggling, both women moved to help her up.

"Let's get you in the bedroom to lie down for a bit," Emily suggested, opening the bathroom door.

Stretching out on the bed, JJ asked, "So, did I make a fool out of myself out there?"

"Are you nuts, JJ? You're our freaking hero, chick. If I'd been through what you had, they'd have put me on the mental ward," Penelope said stretching out beside JJ on the bed.

"I'm with Pen, JJ," Emily added, draping herself across the bottom of the bed, "Given the circumstances, I'd say you deserve a medal".

"Thanks, but I feel like a pool of blubbering jelly most of the time. I just want this to be over," JJ tiredly told them.

"We'll get them, JJ, all of them. Derek, Hotch and Gideon won't rest until they do. God knows, Rossi will travel to hell itself to find the bastards," Emily told her adamantly.

"I know how hard you're all working. I wish you guys knew how much I appreciate it," JJ replied.

"We do, Jayje. You'd do it for us, too. Hell, you did do it for me. If it hadn't been for you that bastard that shot me would still be roaming the streets," Penelope told her.

"Nah, Derek would have gotten him and his death would have been a hell of a lot more painful," JJ laughed.

"Too true," Emily said as they all laughed.

They all laid in silence for a few moments when Emily said conversationally, "Rossi's bed is comfy!"

"I say we just sleep here tonight," Penelope said sleepily.

"Kevin would miss his snuggle uggums though," JJ teased, turning her head to look at Penelope.

"Snuggle uggums…Oh good God!" Emily snorted.

"Last time I tell you anything, bigmouth!" Penelope laughed as she slapped JJ on the arm.

"So, how are things going here with Rossi?" Emily asked. "I haven't talked to you alone since you got out of the hospital."

"Pretty good, I guess. I'm so grateful to him. He didn't have to do all this for me, but he did. I can't lie. It's been nice having someone else do the thinking. Other than my parents, nobody has ever taken care of me before. It's an adjustment…knowing somebody actually can care that much and not expect anything in return, you know?" she told them.

"Yeah, Rossi is one of the last good men left," agreed Emily.

"That's what I've been telling her. Hang on to him, JJ," said Penelope.

"Pen, he's not _mine_ to hang on to," JJ tried to explain.

"I call bullshit!" Emily sang out.

"Ha! See! Told ya so!" Penelope said with victory.

JJ raised her head to look down the bed at Emily. "Not you too, Em," she said.

"What do ya mean 'not me too'? I've been seeing this coming since you made the decision not to marry Will!" Emily retorted.

"What?" JJ asked.

Rolling her eyes, Emily continued, "Please, JJ! Rossi has had a thing for you for months. He's a good man – but he's only gentle with you. We've all seen it. The only one that I think hasn't noticed it is you."

"You're serious, aren't you?" JJ replied.

"Jayje, do you know that it took both Penelope and Hotch to keep him from finding Will and beating the hell out of him after you found out what a cheating SOB he was? Sure, we were all pissed that he'd done that to you – but Rossi took it a hell of a lot more personal than just a friend," explained Emily.

"Honestly, I didn't see it, guys," JJ told them.

"We know that, Baby Girl. But, you do see it now, right?" asked Penelope.

"Yeah, I guess I do," admitted JJ.

"Just take it a day at a time, Jayje. Rossi has waited this long for a clear shot – he's not going to rush you into anything. I don't think he's that kind of guy," said Emily.

"I know he's not," JJ told them, thinking of the previous night.

All three women looked at the door as they heard a soft knock.

"Enter!" called Emily.

Rossi opened the door a crack. "Okay if I come in?"

"It is your house, Rossi!" laughed Emily from her position at the bottom of the bed.

Opening the door fully, Rossi grinned widely. "Dear Penthouse…It's always been my fantasy to walk into my bedroom and find three gorgeous women reclining on my bed…," Rossi dictated.

Emily and JJ laughed as Garcia threw a pillow towards Rossi's head. "Pervert!" she accused, laughing.

Grinning, he said, "I just wanted to let you girls know that the guys already left a few minutes ago and left you the keys to the other SUV." He tossed the keys to Emily.

"Well, on that note, I think we'll get out of here," said Emily, rising from the bed, "We'll be over tomorrow to help you pack up the apartment, Jayje."

Smiling, JJ thanked them both.

"Get some rest tonight, Baby Girl! That's an order – big day tomorrow!" said Penelope, bending over to hug JJ.

"I will, Thanks, guys!" JJ told them as they left.

"So, it's just you and me again," Rossi told her.

JJ smiled tiredly at him. "I don't mind."

"You look exhausted, honey. Why don't you try to close your eyes for a little while?" Rossi said, walking over to stand beside her.

"Because when I close them, he'll be there," JJ told him unsteadily.

"Sweetheart, we're not going to let anyone hurt you again. You're safe here. I swear it!" Rossi told her calmly.

"I know you won't, Dave. I just -," she said, eyes suddenly lighting up. "She's moving again!" she said reaching for his hand.

Laughing softly, "Evidently, she wants to make her feelings known about something!"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling," she said wonderingly, gazing at where his hand rested on her stomach.

"We'll see what you're saying about month eight when she's tap dancing all over your bladder," laughed Dave.

"Don't even kid about it!" JJ laughed. "Maybe Tuesday we'll know for sure if it's a her or not," she said.

"Won't matter – the kid will be loved no matter what it is," assured Rossi.

"You really think I can handle this, Dave?" asked JJ seriously.

"I _know_ you can, JJ," he said.

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure," she told him quietly.

"I'm sure enough for both of us," he promised her.

Covering his hand with hers, she asked him, "You really meant it when you said you'd be here for the baby, didn't you?"

Looking her in the eye, he told her, "I'll be there for both of you."

"You really like kids, don't you?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I do. It just never happened for me before. That's one of my greatest regrets. Until now, I didn't think I'd even get the opportunity to be around a baby for any length of time," Dave told her softly.

"Looks like you're getting your chance," JJ replied.

"I'm sorry as hell for the way this happened, JJ, but I'll be damned if I can say that I'm sorry you're here. I've always wanted people to take care of. In both my marriages, my wives seemed happier being alone than in my company. That was partly my fault. I was so driven by my work back then. There weren't any kids to rush home to. I'm older now though and I see what I was missing. I can see the things I did wrong back then. I won't make those same mistakes again. I need for you to know that." Rossi told her.

Nodding, JJ told him, "David, there isn't anyone I'd trust this baby with more than you."

Swallowing, Rossi squeezed her hand and said, "Thank you."

"Now, you really need to get some rest," he told her evenly.

"Will you hold me?" she asked him.

"Promise you won't hog the covers again?" he asked her with mock seriousness.

"I do _not_ hog the covers!" she told him pertly.

"I wish you had told that to my frozen feet this morning," he joked.

"Oh, very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Scoot over, honey. I'm bigger than you are," he told her.

"Yeah, enjoy that now. Three months from now I'll be a blimp," she returned, scooting over.

"You'll be beautiful," he assured her.

Tucking her body into his and settling her head on his chest, she whispered, "Dave?"

"Hmmm?" he said.

"I'm glad I'm here," she whispered.

"So am I, JJ. So am I," he assured her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Saturday morning dawned bright and cold and for the first time since staying with David, she awakened before him. Looking out the foggy kitchen window, she realized how close it was to Christmas. Christmas had always been a big deal in her family…the tree, the presents, the meal that her mother and she would cook. This would be the first one that she had to face without her family. Fortunately, it seemed that she now had a whole other family to take care of. Quietly gathering the ingredients to make breakfast, she thought of how nice it was to have someone to do things for. People didn't know that JJ was secretly a throwback to earlier generations. She loved to cook, took pride in housework and enjoyed being a homebody. It was hard to believe with the job she had. The job she had was important and she was good at it. But, if the truth was told, JJ had always secretly hoped that her main roles in life would be wife and mother. When she'd told that dream to Will, he'd laughed in her face and told her she should never admit that to anyone and she was setting the women's movement back thirty years. She'd tried to explain to him that, no, she thought women ought to be able to do whatever they wanted but that _she_ wanted to be a wife and mother. Will had just looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. Now, she wondered what David would say. Somehow, she knew his reaction would be entirely different. He was from a generation when men had taken care of women just as her father had her mother. Smiling to herself, she thought how much her daddy would have liked Rossi. She could almost hear him saying, "Now, JJ girl, _that's_ a man's man! Just the kind you need!". She regretted that daddy and mama would never meet Rossi or their grandbaby.

As she rolled out biscuit dough out on the table, her thoughts returned to Christmas. It would be nice to have the team over for Christmas. Garcia's parents were gone now too so, she knew that she'd be in D.C. for Christmas. Morgan had already celebrated Christmas with his family over Thanksgiving in Chicago. So, she knew he'd be here. Reid and Gideon always stayed in D.C. over the holidays. Emily had mentioned that she'd thought she wouldn't fly home in late January. And, Hotch…JJ honestly hoped he and Haley were back together before the holidays. She knew if Haley gave the nod, Hotch would be home in a shot. Pulling her mind back to the present, she flipped the frying sausage and put the biscuits in the oven. Yes, she'd have to get Dave to let her start shopping. She had a feeling he wouldn't let her go alone. In addition to Christmas gifts, she needed to begin shopping for some maternity clothes and things for the baby. Hopefully, Tuesday would let her know what to begin to buy.

Hearing the bedroom door open, JJ poured Dave a cup of coffee and put it on the table next to the newspaper. She'd learned his routine over the past few mornings. It was strange. In the several months she'd known Will, she'd never bothered to notice if he had a routine or not. She'd never been very comfortable sharing her space with him. With David, it seemed as if she'd always been doing it.

"Morning, Sunshine! You're up early," Dave said from the doorway of the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Sausage and biscuits," she said putting the platters of food on the kitchen table. "Do you want your eggs scrambled or fried?"

"Scrambled," Dave said succinctly.

"You're coffee is already on the table," JJ said over her shoulder, cracking eggs into the skillet.

"Well, you must be feeling better, huh, especially if you're cooking?" questioned Dave as he sat down at the table and picked up the paper.

"Much. It's nice to have somebody to cook for for a change. Will wasn't much on family meals," explained JJ.

"What man in his right mind turns down home cooked meals?" asked Rossi, shaking his head.

"Evidently, not you," said JJ laughing.

Grinning, he began to read the paper.

JJ stole glance at Dave as she worked on the eggs. Today he was clad in a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. She admitted to herself that he looked good. He always looked good.

"What time are we supposed to meet the team, Dave?" she asked him.

Glancing up from the paper, he replied, "About ten. That okay?"

Nodding, she brought the eggs to the table and took the seat next to him. They ate the meal in comfortable silence.

Finishing, she started to clear the table. "Dave? I was wondering – do you have plans for Christmas?"

"No, not really…until last year, I usually flew to New York to visit my sister. Last year, I spent it at Hotch's apartment. Tried to keep him company. Why?" he asked.

"No reason, really," she hedged.

"Give it up, JJ. You wouldn't have asked if there wasn't something you wanted to know. If you're wondering if you're gonna be by yourself this year, the answer is no." he told her.

"Well, I was wondering what you would think of inviting the team here for Christmas? I mean, it's your home, and I would never do anything without your okay," she replied uneasily.

Holding up his hand, he said, "Hey wait a minute, as long as you live here, it's your home too. You don't need to ask me for permission if you want to do something. That being said, if you're up to it, then by all means invite the team. I think it might be good to have everyone together this year."

"Would you mind if I decorated?" asked JJ.

"JJ, it's your home, too. If you want to decorate then we'll decorate. The only stipulation that I have is that you leave the heavy lifting to me. We'll go shopping one day next week. I guess I need to start Christmas shopping," he told her.

Laughing, she said, " You say that as if it's a dirty word!"

"I'd rather chase an unsub in Antarctica than be in a mall, honey. But for you, I'll make an exception," he returned.

"I could get Em or Penelope to go with me," she offered. "I'm going to have to start doing a lot of shopping…Christmas, maternity clothes, baby stuff and the list continues.

"No. Until I'm sure you're out of danger, you don't go anywhere without Hotch, Gideon, or myself. I'm not letting them pick out the baby's furniture or see you trying on maternity clothes. We'll get it done and I'll even try to not complain too much. How about that?"

"Thank you, Dave," JJ replied gratefully.

"Honey, it isn't a hardship to spend time with you. Now, go get dressed. I'll finish cleaning up in here," he told her. "We need to get on the road in about a half hour."

Putting the dishrag she was holding back on the counter, JJ looked at him. "I can clean the kitchen after we get home."

"I said I've got it – now go!" he said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Okay, if you're sure," JJ said.

"Move, Woman!" Rossi said, slapping her bottom.

"I'm going! I'm going!" JJ said laughing as she went to get ready for the day ahead.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rossi and JJ arrived at her apartment right behind Gideon and Reid with the moving truck.

"Hey, Dave – there are empty boxes in the back of the truck," yelled Gideon, getting out of the truck.

"Are we the first ones here?" asked Reid.

"Looks like it," said Rossi.

Everyone grabbed a pile of empty boxes and walked toward JJ's apartment.

"Keys, honey," said Rossi extending his hand.

Digging in her pocket, JJ produced the keys.

"Gideon, stay with her. I'll do a sweep of the apartment," said Dave, putting down the empty boxes and pulling out his weapon.

Nodding, Gideon took position in front of JJ, weapon in hand while Reid covered her from behind.

After a few moments, they heard Rossi call, "Clear!"

Reid walked around JJ to put down the empty boxes inside the house.

JJ hesitated outside the door. Looking at her, Gideon asked quietly, "You okay, Blondie? You know that you don't need to be here for this. One of us could take you back to the house and stay with you."

Swallowing, JJ peered inside the apartment. "I haven't been back since…"

"it happened," Gideon finished for her.

Nodding, JJ shivered convulsively.

Putting an arm around her, Gideon told her, "You don't have to do this. But if you do, we're all here for you – every one of us, kid."

Nodding again, JJ squared her shoulders, saying, "I have to do this, Gideon," and entered the apartment.

Watching her, Gideon mumbled to himself, "Stubborn ass women!"

As JJ walked into the living room, she realized there was no trace of Will there. No evidence that he'd ever even been in residence. True, he hadn't been staying here the past couple of weeks, Not since she'd found him in bed with another woman. But, he'd left things here. She saw that all of it was gone. Vivian had been serious about getting all her son's things. JJ wondered again how she could have orchestrated a hit that missed her but caught her son in the crossfire. She had a feeling she'd never understand it.

His things being gone were actually helpful. Not having to see them again created fewer memories for her to have to dredge through. The things left in the apartment were strictly hers.

"JJ? JJ!" Rossi said.

Realizing that she had zoned out, she focused on Dave's voice.

"Sorry," she told him.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Just feels strange being here," she sighed. "The quicker we get this done the better."

Nodding, he asked, "Where do you want to start, honey?"

"Ummm, anywhere is fine with me," she told him.

Hearing a knock at the door, Dave reflexively placed himself in front of JJ while Reid answered.

"Hey everybody!" called Penelope, "Are we ready to pack?"

Derek, Emily, Hotch and Haley followed her in through the door.

Feeling JJ grab his hand from behind him, he heard her whisper, "You handle it, Dave. I can't think."

Squeezing her hand to let her know he understood, he told their friends, "How about Hotch and I take down the bed while Haley and Penelope pack the bedroom. Reid and Gideon can work on the kitchen and living room. Emily can take the bathroom. Derek can work on moving furniture that one man can move alone. There are more moving boxes in the truck." Everyone nodded and moved to their assigned rooms.

Turning to JJ, he told her quietly, "You sit on the couch and rest. I'll find you if somebody has a question, okay?"

Meeting Gideon's eyes, he told him, "Watch her, Gid."

"I will," Gideon nodded.

Not letting go of Dave's hand, she pulled him down to her and whispered, "Dave, would you tell Reid to be careful with the dishes in the hutch? They were mama and daddy's wedding china."

"I'll take care of it, honey," he said against her ear before brushing a soft kiss on the top of her head and going to find Reid.

As Gideon packed the wall of books that JJ had accumulated, he looked at JJ and asked, "So how are you doing out at Rossi's, Blondie."

Smiling, JJ said, "Good…it feels like home there. I grew up on a farm. So, I've always loved big farmhouses with wide open spaces."

"Seems like you and Dave are two peas in a pod. Even when we were younger, if he wasn't working he was out wandering on his property. The properties changed, but the wandering didn't quit," he laughed.

JJ smiled and told Gideon, "I'm happy there."

"That's good, JJ. You deserve to be happy. For what it's worth, even with everything going on, Dave seems like he's found a sort of contentment with you there," Gideon told her.

"He's taken good care of me," JJ told him.

Nodding, Gideon said, "He's that kind of man, Blondie. He takes care of what he values. And you, kid, are more important to that man than anybody."

"I'm starting to realize that," murmured JJ.

Dave checked on JJ several times over the next few hours. Each time, she assured him she was fine.

Finishing in the bathroom, Emily came out to sit beside JJ.

"How are you holding up, Jayje?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I little irritated that Dave won't let me help," she told Emily.

"He's just being cautious, JJ. You can't blame him. It was hard for all of us seeing you like you've been, but it's been especially hard on him," Emily explained.

"I know. That's why I haven't complained," JJ confided.

"Smart girl. Do you want me to walk down and grab the mail for you one last time?" Emily asked.

"God! I forgot all about the mail. I need to get one of those change of address forms, I guess," JJ said.

"Already taken care of," Rossi said walking by carrying a box and overhearing the conversation.

"The form or the mail?" called Emily to him.

"The form," answered Rossi over his shoulder.

Handing her the box key, JJ said, "It's box 3A. Thanks, Em."

Nodding, Emily went to go get the mail.

A few minutes later, Emily was handing JJ a huge pile of mail. "I'll go see if Pen and Haley need help in the bedroom while you sort through that."

Nodding, JJ began sorting bills from junk mail. Noticing a thick white envelope with only her name typed across the front, JJ slit the seal. Pulling out two pieces of paper, she stood up. The first page was a very direct message. The words read, I'LL SEE YOU SOON.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

Hearing her, Gideon turned around from packing a bookcase. "What did you say, Blondie?"

Looking at the second sheet of paper, JJ gasped. It was a folded picture of a disemboweled woman with an obviously dead baby laid beside her. JJ never remembered the blood chilling scream she gave. The last thing she remembered thinking as the floor rose to meet her was that her nightmare wasn't even close to being over.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note**: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I know I am enjoying writing it! Please feel free to leave me suggestions and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 33**

With JJ's scream still hanging in the air, Gideon moved to catch JJ before she hit the floor. Looking down at her slack face, Gideon said to himself, "What the hell?".

Rossi, Hotch and Derek came into the room at a dead run, guns drawn.

"What happened!" shouted Dave, catching sight of an unconscious JJ slumped in Gideon's arms.

"I don't know! She was going through some papers. I heard her whisper something and I asked her what she'd said. When I turned around to face her, she screamed and fainted!" Gideon quickly told him.

As Gideon moved to transfer JJ into Rossi's arms, Reid bent down to take her pulse.

"Her pulse is fast, but steady," Reid told the men.

"The mail! She was sorting through the mail!" Emily said from where she stood beside Penelope and Haley.

"Son of a bitch! Look at this!" said Derek furiously, bending to pick up the discarded pages that JJ had dropped.

Looking over Derek's shoulder, Hotch uttered, "Dear God! Penelope, find a plastic bag! Derek get it down to forensics!"

"What the hell is it!" Rossi yelled, holding JJ's still body against him on the floor.

Nodding briefly at Derek, Hotch said, "Show them."

Bending over, Derek held up the pages so that Rossi and Gideon could view them.

"God damn it!" breathed Gideon.

"Get that shit out of here before she comes to," ordered Rossi with murderous fury in his eyes.

Nodding, Derek accepted a plastic bag from Penelope.

"You stand over those bastards in the crime lab until they give us something on that, Morgan! You hear me!" Rossi hissed.

"I got it, Rossi. Somebody call me and let me know how she is," answered Morgan, already on his way out the door.

"Wait, Derek, I'll come with you!" called Penelope, chasing after him.

"Dave, let's get her off the floor," Hotch told Rossi quietly.

Nodding, Rossi lifted JJ into his arms. Gently, he laid her on the couch. As he accepted the cool washrag from Haley, he looked at Gideon. "She can't take much more of this! We've got to move faster! He's taunting her, Gid – building the fear. What hit man does that?" Dave whispered.

"The kind that enjoys his work entirely too much," responded Gideon bluntly.

Smoothing the hair away from her face, Rossi tenderly patted the cool cloth against her head.

"Look, there's not much left to do. Why don't you see if you can get her to come around. We'll finish up with the bedrooms and kitchen, load the stuff and put it in the barn. You just get her home once she wakes up. She'll need you more than any of us. All of us in here would probably just overwhelm her and make a bad situation worse, Dave," Hotch suggested.

"You're right. I'll see you guys back at the house," he said as he watched their friends disperse throughout the apartment.

Returning to patting her head with the cool cloth, Rossi began trying to rouse JJ. "JJ, honey! Come on, open your eyes, sweetheart!" he pleaded, blinking back tears.

Slowly, JJ began to stir. Finally opening unfocused eyes, she moaned.

"Hey, sweetheart! There you are!" Dave said gently.

Recognizing Dave's voice, JJ began to focus. "Dave – what," she stammered. Gasping, the memory of holding that note and picture came rushing back. "Oh, God! Dave! The letter!"

"I saw it, baby. It's going to be okay. Morgan's taken it to the crime lab, JJ," Rossi soothed.

"That's what he's planning to do to me! That picture!" JJ said, a note of hysteria entering into her voice.

"No! It's not! I'm not going to let that happen, JJ. Now, calm down before my heart listens to my brain and I take you to the ER to make sure you're okay." Rossi said calmly.

"What happened?" she asked him shakily.

"You fainted, honey. Reid gave you a once over though and said he thought you were fine," Rossi evenly stated.

Automatically, JJ put her hand on her tummy. Swallowing, she pleadingly told Rossi, "He can't get to the baby, Dave. You can't let him get to the baby! She's innocent. She hasn't even been born yet!"

"Honey, I won't! You and the baby are both safe!" he whispered, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I promise, that animal won't get anywhere near you, sweetheart! Not again!" he told her fervently.

"I want to go home! Our home! I don't want to be here anymore!" she sobbed into his chest.

Holding her head against him, Dave tightly closed his eyes. He was so tired of seeing her in this much pain. "Okay, sweetheart, we'll go," he whispered into her hair. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he told her, putting one arm under her legs. As he lifted her, he saw Gideon out of the corner of his eye.

Turning with JJ huddled in his arms, he told him, "We'll see you back at the house."

Nodding, Gideon replied, "We'll be there soon."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Several hours later, JJ laid in bed listening to Dave talking on the phone. She couldn't hear his words, but she knew that tone. He was pissed and frustrated. Whoever was at the other end of that phone call was definitely suffering the effects of an Italian temper. She heard Dave say, "I want answers yesterday, Goddamn it!" then a slamming phone.

"Damn incompetent technicians! How many idiots does it take to dust a damn envelope for prints!" she heard him rage to himself.

Torn between wanting to sob and laugh hysterically, JJ pressed a hand to her mouth. How could this be her life? Six months ago, she had been a controlled, dedicated FBI agent. Today, she was a rattled pregnant woman who cried at the drop of the hat. The strain was definitely starting to show.

She heard the bedroom door open as Rossi walked into the room. They'd eaten a late supper a few hours ago. After the meal, JJ had excused herself to lie down. Dave had been on the phone ever since.

"Sweetheart, you awake?" he whispered.

Turning her head, she nodded. "Did anyone find anything yet?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he sat down beside her on the bed. "Something will turn up, JJ. It always does. We've just got to be patient, honey."

"You might want to take some of your own advice based on the parts of the conversations I've been overhearing," JJ said tiredly.

"_You_ were supposed to be sleeping. Was I that loud?" he said guiltily.

"No, just that Italian," she said with a small laugh.

Shrugging his shoulders, he told her, "Hey, they had it coming."

"You look exhausted, Dave. Come to bed. There's not anything else we can do tonight," JJ said, pulling at his arm.

Leaning over her with arms braced on either side of her body, he said against her lips, "I believe that's my line," before kissing her gently.

Returning his kiss, JJ wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pushed her body against his. Seeking to deepen the kiss, JJ opened her mouth under Rossi's. Groaning, Dave readily accepted her invitation. Suddenly, it seemed that neither of them could get close enough to the other. Thinking that she wanted him closer, JJ fought to unfasten the buttons on Dave's flannel shirt with her lips still clinging to his. Finally freeing the last button, Dave helped her slide his shirt off. JJ ran her hands along his hot muscular back as she felt Dave press fleeting kisses down the side of her face and neck. She felt his sure hands slide along her body and under her shirt.

"Take it off," JJ moaned against his mouth.

"Sweetheart, - We" Dave groaned.

"Please, Dave, just for a little while, help me forget," she whispered trying to reclaim his lips.

"Just this, JJ. This is as far as it goes for right now, honey," he hotly whispered as his strong sure hands helped lift the shirt above her head and unfasten her bra.

Looking down at her, naked to the waist, he drew a shaky breath. God, she was perfect – even covered with purpling bruises. She was beautiful. Weighing the plump fullness of one breast in his hand, he felt her pulling his mouth back to her lips. Kissing his way from her mouth to her breasts over and over while he gritted his teeth against her exploring hands, they spent long hot minutes lost in each other.

Finally, know that he was reaching a point where he wouldn't be able to stop, he pulled away.

"Dave?" JJ whispered, trying to pull him back to her.

"We have to stop now, honey," he told her hoarsely turning onto his back.

"No, you don't," JJ denied, "I'm fine, David! I want this."

"Not yet, baby. We need to wait until you're healed, then we'll finish this, I promise," Rossi assured her, pulling her into his arms.

Shivering against him, she whispered against his chest, "I want you."

"I want you too, honey – more than I've ever wanted anything, but not until I'm sure you're okay and I know I won't hurt you anymore than you've already been hurt," he explained quietly.

Unsure of herself, she asked, "That's the only reason you're stopping?"

Looking down at her, he raised her chin so that she'd meet his eyes. "That's the _only_ reason. You can feel how much I want you, honey. You've got nothing to be worried about."

"Okay," she whispered, feeling much better.

"Now, we do need to get a nightgown on you…my gentlemanly nature will only get me so far when there's a beautiful half-naked woman in my bed," he said sitting up to grab her nightgown from the bottom of the bed. He drew her sweatpants down over her legs and helped her slip the gown over her head. But, not before he laid a last gentle kiss in the center of her stomach.

He stood up to strip his jeans off and JJ noticed that he was definitely still interested in her.

Dave had heard her noticeable intake of breath and seen where her eyes had rested. Climbing back into bed and pulling her into his arms, he whispered, "You doubted me?"

"No, not doubted. More like amazed by you. How can you be attracted to a pregnant woman covered with bruises?" she asked him.

"Honey, I've always been attracted to you. This is just the first time that you're noticing it," Dave told her.

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Really, JJ," Dave said seriously.

"But-," JJ began again.

"Honey, you need to close your eyes. You aren't ready to hear what comes next," Dave told her.

Looking up into his dark somber eyes, JJ asked him, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he told her in that soft serious tone he used only with her.

"Okay," she said lifting her head to kiss him goodnight.

Bending, he tasted her lips again. "JJ, honey, you're killing me, baby. Go to sleep," he groaned.

Giggling softly, she snuggled down onto his bare chest and closed her eyes to the feel of him rubbing warm soothing circles in her back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Rossi and JJ spent the next two days trying to be patient. They still had no leads on Leon Marquette. The letter, photograph and envelope had been clean of prints. The photograph had been of a three year old crime scene in Miami, Florida. The perpetrator had never been caught and it had been placed in cold case status. It appeared that not only was Leon Marquette in the wind, but so was Vivian Harris. She had boarded a plane for Puerto Vallarta and there had been no trace of her since. There had been no further attempts against JJ's life, but they both knew that the danger was still very real. Rossi had assured her that this was a temporary setback and that something would turn up soon. Privately, she thought he was trying to convince himself of that as much as he was her.

Physically, she was feeling a lot better. She still had lingering soreness, but the bruises were beginning to fade. She still had a dull, throbbing headache in the back of her head but, she assumed it was from stress as much as the assault. Rossi was still insisting she rest and eat constantly. She knew he was worried. Emotionally, she was coping. Each night, the nightmares still woke her, but David was always there to hold her. He'd given up any pretense of sleeping on the couch after the night they'd almost made love. She'd gone to sleep the last two nights being held in his arms. For the first time in her life, she'd found a man whose arms she didn't mind being around her while she slept. In fact, she longed for them. When he was holding her, she felt safe. She couldn't have asked for a more devoted man. True, he could be a dictator, but he tried to be reasonable. When she was entirely honest with herself, she had to admit it was nice being with a man's man. Rossi offered a security that she'd never found in any relationship she'd ever been in. He was old fashioned, honest, and direct – three qualities that she'd always yearned for in a man.

David Rossi made her happy. There was no other way to describe it. He had a knack for knowing what she needed before she even realized that she needed it. JJ couldn't deny that she was falling in love with David Rossi. And, the more she had thought about it, she probably had been for awhile. She'd been attracted to him since he'd joined the team. But, she'd been shy and he'd been standoffish. She wondered what her life would be like now if they'd acted on the mutual attraction before she'd met Will. She couldn't wish for that, however. Then she wouldn't have the precious life inside her that they were both excited about. Tomorrow, if everything went well, they'd know what she was having. She was hard pressed to say which of them was more excited about the ultrasound. Rossi was more excited about the baby than Will ever had been. Will had wanted to do the right thing, but he hadn't wanted to be a father and he hadn't been shy about letting JJ know it. David, on the other hand, couldn't be more excited about the life she was carrying. He constantly found reasons to touch her tummy, especially at night. Whenever he got to feel the baby move, his eyes would stay lit up for hours. He'd make a wonderful father. And, it appeared that a father was what he was prepared to be to the baby, if she'd let him.

"Hey, deep thoughts again?" she heard Rossi ask her from where he stood in the doorway to the living room.

"No, not really, just thinking about the baby and tomorrow," JJ told him.

"You worried?" Rossi asked her, concerned.

"No. Excited. Nervous. But, not worried," JJ answered.

"I understand excited, but why nervous?" Rossi asked her before sitting on the couch beside her.

"I guess I just don't know what to expect. I've never had a baby before, so, all this is unknown territory for me," JJ explained.

"Hmmm. You'll be fine. You've got me here to tell you what to do," he said grinning.

"I'll make a note of that," she said slapping him on the shoulder.

"What were you doing in the kitchen? I heard some banging around," JJ asked.

"I moved the hutch in from the barn. I thought you might want to put out your parent's wedding china," Dave told her.

"You did that for me?" she asked.

"Of course, I did that for you. It was obvious that the china was important to you and I didn't want something you cared about sitting out in the barn when there's plenty of room in the house. Hell, half the rooms upstairs are empty. I thought maybe we'd put the bed from your second bedroom in one of the rooms upstairs," Dave said.

"The bed from the master is bigger," JJ told him absently.

Dave went still for a moment and then carefully spoke, "JJ, honey, don't take this the wrong way but, hell will freeze before I put the bed Will slept in into one of the bedrooms in this house."

"Well, Dave, honey, it's a _really_ good thing that I bought a new bed to sleep in after I caught him screwing another women in mine," she told him with false sweetness.

"Point taken," Dave told her evenly.

JJ smiled so he'd know that he was forgiven. "But I do really appreciate you bringing in the hutch and china," she said, impulsively leaning over to give him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Well, you know, that hutch was _really_ heavy so I think I deserve more than a peck on the lips," he said suggestively.

"What do you want?" JJ asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Pot roast and those garlic mashed potatoes you made for that dinner party at Emily's last spring," Rossi answered.

JJ burst out laughing. "You are such an Italian," she accused.

"I am," he confirmed, thinking that this was the first time he'd heard such a genuine sounding sound come from her in a very long time.

"All right. I'll go pull out the roast from the freezer," she said starting to get up.

Pulling her back down by the shirt, he told her, "Already done."

"That confident were you?" she asked.

"I prefer to think of it as optimistic," he countered.

"Uh huh, I bet," she laughed.

"So what do you think of moving some of that furniture upstairs?" he said, pulling her back to lean against him.

"I think that whatever you want to do is fine with me," she told him.

"Then I think that I'll get Gideon to help me with that later this week," Dave said.

"You might want to ask Morgan to help, too," JJ advised.

"Think we're too old to be lifting furniture?" Dave asked her quietly.

"No, I think that I bought the furniture and no how heavy it is," snapped JJ.

Realizing how he sounded, Dave replied, "I'm sorry, honey. I guess some of my insecurities are coming through."

Gazing at him with confusion, JJ asked, "What do you have to feel insecure about, Dave?"

"JJ, have you ever thought about the fact that I'm fifteen years older than you?" he asked her seriously.

"No, not really. Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Only in the respect that I wonder if –," Dave broke off.

"Wonder if what?" JJ asked concerned.

"Wonder if it might prevent you from entering into something deeper than friendship with me," he told her.

"No, it wouldn't. And, no it hasn't. And, maybe I'm speaking out of turn, but it seems to me like we might have gone beyond friendship already," she said truly confused.

"You're right," stated Dave quietly, "I guess I just needed to hear you say that, honey."

"Why? Dave, what is it you want from me? Really?" JJ asked.

"I want as much as you're prepared to offer me, JJ. The question is how much are you willing to give me?" Rossi returned.

"You're answering questions with questions." JJ told him, agitated.

"I told you I wasn't going to push you and I won't. But if you want to push the issue, JJ, I want it all. You. The Baby. All of it! Now, I'll ask the question again – What the hell do you want?," Rossi said raising his voice.

"Don't you yell at me! I'm not a suspect that you need to try and intimidate! You think I don't want it all! I do! But I'm scared! With good reason – in case it's escaped your notice, people are trying to kill me and I'm almost five months pregnant with a dead man's child. And, suddenly, I'm having all these feelings. Feelings for you! But I tried to do the right thing once because of my so-called feelings and somebody got killed. So, forgive me if I don't really have a lot of faith in myself right now!" JJ shouted back.

"Honey, calm-," Dave tried to say.

"Don't you dare "honey" me right now!" JJ fumed.

"All Right! I'm sorry!" David said quietly.

Fuming, JJ got up and walked over to stare out the living room window. David waited a moment before following her.

Standing behind her, he said quietly, "Honey, I _am_ sorry. I'm the one that pushed, not you."

She felt him settle his hands on her shoulders and lightly massage her tense muscles. She drew a deep breath and turned to face him. Looking up into his dark apologetic eyes, she whispered, "I want it all too but, I'm really scared of failing again."

"I'm not Will, JJ. I don't cheat. Hell, I haven't even looked at another woman since I came to the BAU and I wasn't even with you then. You didn't fail. He did!" Dave told her somberly.

Pulling her into his arms, he whispered, "I'll give you as much time as you need. I just needed to know if I was the one you wanted."

"You're the one I want," she whispered against his chest.

Tightening his arms around her, he told her softly, "That's all I needed to hear, baby. Now look at me so I can kiss you."

Lifting her face to accept his kiss, JJ knew that, yes, she'd fallen in love with David Rossi.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

JJ wanted to laugh. As she looked over at David Rossi trying to casually read a magazine entitled Health Baby and surrounded by women in various stages of pregnancy, she really wanted to giggle.

"Stop staring at me like I've grown another head," he said out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm trying…honest!" she whispered back fighting a laugh.

Leaning over to her, he asked quietly, "How can I be the only man here?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she whispered back, "Maybe most men would be uncomfortable."

"The only thing I'm uncomfortable about is being the only man here…I feel like I'm on display. They keep staring at me!" he hissed.

She couldn't help it – she had to laugh.

"Soooo not funny! You know what they say about payback. I'm reserving you a seat beside me on the next duck hunt they have – so laugh now!" he said against her ear.

"Jennifer Jareau!" called a nurse in Marilyn Monroe scrubs.

Standing up, JJ moved through the waiting room to the nurse with Dave trailing behind her.

Glancing at JJ, the nurse asked, "Is your husband staying with you for just the ultrasound or the entire exam?"

"I'm staying for it all," Dave answered for her in a no nonsense tone not bothering to correct the nurse.

"Okay, then. Let's get you weighed. Step on the scale please," she told JJ politely. Making a note in her chart, she indicated for JJ to step down.

"All right – Follow me," she told them.

As Dave placed a proprietary hand on JJ's back, they followed the nurse into an examination room.

"Just have a seat up on the table and we'll get your blood pressure," the nurse ordered JJ politely.

Rossi found a chair in the corner and watched as the nurse frowned while taking JJ's blood pressure. "Something wrong?" he asked the nurse boldly.

Shooting him a glance that said she was a bit startled by his directness, she replied, "It's a bit high, I'm sure the doctor will take it again when he examines her. Could just be a fluke."

"Why?" he said flatly.

"Dave, stop intimidating the nurse," JJ ordered him.

Smiling, the nurse handed JJ a hospital and said, "If you'll just change into this, the doctor will be with you shortly to examine you and answer your questions. It ties in the front."

JJ watched the woman leave the room and quickly whispered, "Dave, you have to be nice! These are the people that will have the good drugs when the baby comes. We want them on our side!"

Grinning, he said innocently, "I only asked a question."

Shooting him an annoyed look while she took off her clothes, she replied, "Yeah, right."

Dave busied himself studying a poster of the female reproductive system.

"Regretting your career choice, Dave?" JJ asked stepping up onto the examination table.

Turning back around, Dave shook his head. "That's just scary," he said, pointing over his shoulder.

The door opened as JJ was giggling.

"Hello Ms. Jareau, My name is Dr. Evans," said the man in the white coat that energetically came through the door.

"You're a man," JJ said flatly.

Smiling, the doctor replied, "Well, yes the last time I checked I was."

"No, my doctor is a woman. Dr. Levane," JJ nervously replied.

"She's in an emergency C-section. I'm filling in for her," he said scanning her chart. "It appears you've had a very traumatic few weeks," he stated, looking up at her.

"I'd say that's an understatement," growled Dave, rising from the chair.

"Ah, you must be dad. First time fathers are always pretty protective," said Dr. Evans smiling at JJ.

JJ smiled back weakly.

"I'm Dr. William Evans," he said, extending a hand to Rossi.

He shook the doctor's hand briefly saying, "David Rossi. The nurse indicated her blood pressure was too high," Dave said, cutting to the chase.

"Well, let's get started then shall we," he said, attaching the blood pressure cuff to JJ's arm.

He took the pressure first in one arm and then the other. Frowning slightly, he looked at JJ, "I'm getting 168 over 97 in your right arm and 172 over 99 in the left. Both pressures are too high for my liking. Have you been experiencing any headaches or nausea, Ms. Jareau?"

"A little. In the back of my head," she answered.

"Can you describe it?" the doctor asked.

"Dull. Throbbing. It comes and goes," she replied.

Nodding and making notes to her chart, he said, "Considering the events described in your chart, the rise in blood pressure could be situational. Or it could be a sign of early onset preeclampsia. I'm going to prescribe a medication and we're going to monitor you pretty closely."

"Is the baby in danger?" Rossi asked, bracing his hands on the examination table next to JJ.

"Not imminent danger. But high blood pressure can lead to preeclampsia which can lead to preterm labor. As I said, we'll medicate and monitor the blood pressure. If it comes down, wonderful. If it doesn't, you could be looking at some bed rest. Don't worry. We see this fairly often. Right now, just take the medication and make sure you are getting plenty of rest. Keep stressors to a minimum as much as you can," the doctor explained.

Smiling, the doctor looked at JJ. "Okay, now if you're ready, I'll do my internal examination before we do the ultrasound."

JJ flinched, "Is that really necessary. I'd really be more comfortable doing that with Dr. Levane."

"Ms. Jareau, with the assault that you experienced, it's very important that we do a complete examination today. We don't want to miss anything. If you'd feel more comfortable, we can bring a female nurse in the room," the doctor said seriously.

Looking at Dave, she whispered, "You'll stay, right?"

Smoothing her hair back from her face, he told her, "I'm not going anywhere, honey."

Looking at the doctor, she told him, "I'm okay with this as long as Dave stays."

"Of course," the doctor replied, looking at them both. "Okay, Ms. Jareau scoot down on the table and place your feet in the stirrups. We'll do this as quickly as possible."

Following the doctor's directions, JJ held her breath as she heard the doctor tell her to let her legs fall apart.

Swallowing convulsively and closing her eyes, she felt Dave take her hand and squeeze gently.

"Okay, Ms. Jareau, you're going to feel my hands now," she heard the doctor say.

Rossi watched JJ flinch as the doctor began his examination. It killed him to see the tears leaking from her closed eyes. He felt her tightly squeeze his hand. Smoothing back her hair, he couldn't imagine what it must be for her to have to let another unknown man do these things to her, even if he was a doctor.

"We're almost finished here, Ms. Jareau. Just try and relax," Rossi heard the doctor tell her. Idiot. How the hell could she relax. He sure as hell couldn't.

"Okay, we're finished. You did great. Everything looks fine," the doctor told her.

Opening her wet eyes, she looked at Rossi.

"You did good, honey," he told her with a gentle smile.

Nodding mutely, she began to sit up.

"No, go ahead and lie back down, Ms. Jareau. Now, we get to do the fun part. Consider it a reward," he said pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the exam table.

"I'm going to squirt some jelly on your tummy. It's going to be cold. You ready?" the doctor asked.

Nodding, JJ tightly held Dave's hand.

Putting the probe to her abdomen, the doctor turned on the machine.

"What is that?" Rossi asked hearing a whoosh whoosh whoosh sound.

"_That_ is your baby's heartbeat," the doctor replied smiling. "And that is the baby's head, legs, arms, and torso," he said indicating different places on the screen.

JJ and Rossi stared awestruck at the tiny form of a baby on the small screen.

"All the organs look good. Although, it looks to me like you're closer to twenty weeks than eighteen, Ms. Jareau. Is that possible?" asked Dr. Evans.

JJ nodded mutely, still amazed by the vision of the baby on the screen.

"Do either of you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Rossi and JJ both near shouted in unison.

Chuckling, the doctor asked, "Well, have the two of you thought of any little girl names?"

Rossi looked at Dr. Evans blankly. "A girl? As in a daughter?"

Dr. Evans grinned, "Yes, sir. It's a daughter!"

JJ gripped Rossi's arm and said, "We're having a girl? Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. You are. I take it you're very pleased," Dr. Evans said.

"We'd have been happy either way, but now we know! It's a girl!" exclaimed Rossi, leaning over to kiss JJ.

JJ beamed back at him and heard the doctor ask if there were any other questions.

Regaining his composure, Rossi looked at the doctor and asked, "So, is JJ under any restrictions, doctor?"

"I wouldn't recommend that she return to work for at least a month. That'll give her time to recover from her attack and hopefully, get her blood pressure under control. Lots of rest. And, I'd like to see you gain at least four to six pounds when we see you next month. Other than that, she can resume normal activities as she tolerates. It appears he's been taking good care of you," the doctor smiled.

"He is," JJ assured him.

"All right, if there's nothing else, I'll let you get dressed and you can pick up your prescriptions at the front desk on the way out. It was nice to meet both of you," said the doctor as he opened the door.

"Thank you, doctor," called Rossi.

After the door closed, Rossi leaned down to where JJ still lay on the table. "It's a girl," he whispered to her.

"We're having a baby girl," she whispered back to him as he gently claimed her lips.

Standing back up, he helped JJ sit up. "Okay, get dressed! We've got a nursery to plan!"

Laughing at his excitement, JJ once again did as she was told.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Later that night, after eating a late supper of pasta and bread, JJ and Rossi sat in the living room discussing the events of the day. They had called the team as soon as they'd arrived back at the house that afternoon per the order Hotch had issued to both of them that morning. It seemed all their friends were as excited to know the sex of the child as both JJ and Dave had been. On speaker phone, JJ had heard all the excitement that had ensued when Dave had announced to them that it was indeed a girl. She'd heard a chorus of excited cries and congratulations. She'd also very clearly heard Gideon announce that he was going to be an uncle. Derek had immediately launched into protective uncle mode, muttering about how no one would ever be good enough for his niece. Garcia was thrilled with the possibility of a mini-JJ. Emily couldn't wait to start buying baby clothes. Hotch wished Dave luck having two women in his house. And, Reid was babbling something about how much it would cost to send her daughter to college in eighteen years. Yes, there friends had been ecstatic.

But, no one was happier than Dave. He' hadn't stopped grinning and gazing at her belly all day. He also hadn't stopped trying to feed her. And, when he wasn't doing that, he was fussing for her to get off her feet. Yeah, it was going to be a very long four months if he kept that up. JJ didn't have the heart to get irritated. It was obvious that he was overjoyed. And, if allowing him to be overprotective would maintain that state of happiness, she could put up with it – for awhile.

After they'd called the team and given the report of the doctor's findings and let Hotch know that it would be at the very least a month until JJ returned to work, Dave fired up his laptop. Logging onto the internet and pulling up a baby furniture website, he placed the computer in JJ's lap.

"Okay, here's the deal. You look around and see what you like before we go shopping. That way we'll have an idea what we're looking for. I'll be in the office for awhile. Call if you need me," he said pecking her on the cheek.

JJ nodded but said, "You know we still have four more months. We need to worry about Christmas before baby furniture, Dave."

"I'll make you a deal, honey. We'll go Christmas shopping tomorrow, if you put your feet up and rest tonight," he bargained.

Realizing she wasn't going to win this round, she sighed and said, "Fine. Go play in your office."

Smiling at her, he walked out. Shaking her head, JJ began to surf the furniture site. She'd never realized how expensive having a baby was going to be. A few hours later, Dave still hadn't returned. Wondering if he'd fallen asleep, she walked to his office. Knocking lightly on the door, she called, "Dave?"

"Yeah, come on in," she heard him tell her.

Opening the door, JJ entered into Rossi's private area and paused. "Dave, why are you measuring the walls?"

Quickly, glancing over at her, he told her patiently "Because if I knock that wall down," he said, gesturing to the wall that had his bedroom on the other side, "and put in a doorway into the bedroom, this would make the ideal nursery. What do ya think?"

Looking at him like he was from another planet, she said, "I think this is your office, Dave."

"I can convert one of the bedrooms upstairs into an office, JJ," he said. "The baby'll need to be downstairs with us and since this room can easily be joined to the bedroom, the office goes."

"Dave, I don't expect you to do home renovations for us. We haven't even talked about what will happen after the baby gets here. You could change your mind! Anything could happen," she told him alarmed.

Irritated, Dave turned to look at her. "I'm not going to change my damn mind. I've told you that. Do I need to put half the house in your name to convince you that I want you here, that I want the baby here? Because if that will do the trick, I'll get on the phone with my lawyer first thing in the morning! Maybe that will convince you that I'm thinking long-term here!"

Taking a deep breath, JJ told him calmly, "Dave, stop yelling at me!"

"Well damn it, JJ! You just don't seem to get it!" he said gruffly.

"Get what? The fact that I think it's unfair that you should have to give up your office and rearrange your house for us when the baby and I can use one of the bedrooms upstairs?" she asked.

"You'll damn well sleep in our bed where you belong!" he ordered.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked blankly.

Running a hand roughly down his face, Rossi looked at her and growled, "I can see that I'm gonna have to spell this out for you, aren't I?"

Putting her hands on her hips, JJ sarcastically said, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Maybe _then_ I'll know exactly what the hell you're thinking instead of having to guess!"

Eyes flaring, Dave angrily asked, "All right, little girl, you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Give it a shot, old man!" JJ yelled back.

"Fine! I love you! You get it, now? I. Love. You. I've been falling in love with you since the day I walked into the BAU a year and a half ago and saw you standing there all quiet and shy. I was in love with you when you started dating that prissy little boy, Will. I was in love with you the day you told me you were pregnant and I had to smile politely and offer my best wishes. I was in love with you when I had to sit beside you on a plane, disillusioned and alone while you told me what that selfish son of a bitch had gone and done with another woman. I was in love with you when I sat beside your hospital bed and prayed to every god I could think of that you'd be all right. And, I was in love with you this morning when that doctor told me I was going to have a daughter. You get it now, huh? It doesn't matter that she's not mine by blood. I want her to be mine in every real way that counts! As far as I'm concerned, Will was a sperm donor. I'm the one who wants to hold her and keep her and her mother safe and happy - the one who wants to be there for all her firsts. I'm willing to be her father! I _want_ to be her father! Do you understand that? So, if I want to knock down a wall to keep her closer to me then I'll damned well do it! Jesus, JJ, the thought that you might walk away and take her with you brings me to my goddamn knees! The idea of losing either one of you – after waiting so long for you – Christ! It's not an option. Do you understand!" he said, running out of steam.

JJ stood in the middle of the room gaping at him for what felt like long minutes.

"Say something, JJ," Rossi finally said quietly, standing there clenching and unclenching his fists.

Swallowing, JJ looked at Dave and said smiling weakly, "Okay. You can tear down the wall."

Dave snorted with laughter. "_That's_ what you have to say!"

Raising a shaky hand to push the hair out of her face, she looked at him. "No, there's more. I just don't know where to start. I didn't expect to have this conversation tonight. I guess I should tell you that I love you too. But, I'm afraid. I'm tired of being hurt. I can't handle any more pain. I really can't. I never thought I was a weak person, but this year… the hits have just kept coming. My parent, Will, the baby, the attack… I stay frightened, Dave. And, if I love you and you go away too," she said, her voice breaking.

"Honey,-" Dave said, moving forward to try and take her in his arms.

Holding out a restraining hand, JJ told him huskily, "No! I've got to get through this. I can't lose anyone else. And I don't want this baby girl to have to lose anyone else! Can _you_ understand _that_? So before you start making me promises, you need to be _really_ sure of that. I want you to be her father. But only if you're absolutely positive you want the job. Because we both know it will be a job. What happens if a year from now you decide you've made a mistake? What happens to me and her? David, I told you in the hospital that I might have been beaten up but that I wasn't broken. If you decided you didn't want us anymore, I'm pretty sure it would break me, especially after everything that's happened. You need to think about this," she whispered.

"JJ, I _have_ thought about this…pretty consistently since you told me that it was over with Will. I'm not going to change my mind. I love you and I want to be with you – in whatever way you'll let me have you. I can promise you that I'm not going to walk away. Not from you. And, not from her," he said, touching her stomach. "I've _never_ been surer of anything in my life – and I've been around awhile. I'm not going to hurt either one of you. Or betray you either, for that matter. The day isn't going to come where I get up and decide that I'm done playing at being a daddy. _You know me_! Is that ever something you could see me doing – walking away from my child? Because that's what she'll be, honey. _My child_!" he said, gently grabbing her by the arms.

Resting her head against his chest, she said softly, "When you put it like that – no. I can't ever see you walking away from something you considered your responsibility."

Shaking her in his arms slightly, he told her, "Not responsibility, JJ. My honor."

Inhaling a deep shaky breath, JJ looked up and ran her hand down Dave's face. "Okay. I guess this means we're staying for good."

"Thank God!" Dave whispered against her lips before he claimed them in a kiss filled with passion.

Drawing away, JJ looked at him and whispered, "I _do_ love you!"

"I know, honey," he said bending to pick her up. "It's time for bed," he whispered against her lips again and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying JJ and Rossi's story. The following chapter is a love scene. I've never written one and hope I've done it tastefully. Please let me know what you think. And, as always, please keep reading and reviewing. There is more to write for JJ and Rossi as long as readers keep enjoying it. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 38

Carrying JJ through the office and into the bedroom, Dave's lips never left hers. He was almost afraid to lift his head, afraid that she'd change her mind. Laying her on the bed, he drew away from her to look into her clear blue eyes. "I love you, Jennifer. More than anyone or anything I've ever had in my life, I love you," he whispered.

Cupping his face with soft hands, he heard her say softly, "I love you too, David."

"You know I want to make love to you," he told her gently against her cheek, "but we can wait if you're not ready."

""No, no more waiting. I'm ready for this," she told him, bringing her mouth to his.

"You're sure?" Dave asked her once more, wanting to give her every opportunity to change her mind if this was something she wasn't ready for.

"Positive," she told him clearly.

Nodding, Dave reached down to untie the belt of her robe at her waist. Parting the folds with trembling hands, he whispered against the skin of her neck, "God, you're beautiful."

She felt his warm hands slide the material from her shoulders as he bent to press a kiss to her shoulder. Sighing softly, she allowed her eyes to drift closed and her body to relax against his.

She felt Dave press a trail of gentle sucking kisses along the curve of her neck to her jaw. Opening her eyes, JJ turned her head to press her lips against his hot neck and began to work the buttons open on his shirt, pressing a kiss against each part of his chest she revealed by her actions. Pushing the shirt from his shoulders, JJ slid her hands along his chest, learning the feel of the man she'd fallen in love with.

Groaning, Dave lowered his head to taste her lips once more, allowing his tongue to entwine with hers. Kissing her deeply, he gently pressed his body to hers, allowing her to feel the strength of his desire for her. Hearing her moan, he slid his hand up one leg catching and dragging her satin nightgown up her body. JJ extended her arms above her head to assist Dave. Their lips broke apart as Dave drew the gown over her head. Looking down her nude body, Dave murmured, "You're perfect, baby. Just perfect" Kissing her softly, he felt JJ tug at his back to bring his body more fully into contact with hers. Smiling against her lips, David lifted his hips from her to unfasten his jeans. Eagerly, JJ pushed the jeans down his lean hips.

"You're sure this won't hurt either you or the baby?" he asked urgently.

JJ pulled his mouth back down to hers in answer.

Finally with both of them completely bare, he joined his body with hers and for the first time in his life, David Rossi could say he felt complete in every way. Joining with JJ was like finding the other half of his soul. It was the last coherent thought he had as overwhelming passion took hold of both of them. For long minutes, the only sounds either of them registered were of their mingled moans and whispers of love.

In the aftermath, as JJ lay against his chest and they both gasped for breath and waited for their heartbeats to return to normal, Dave looked down at JJ. Smiling, he told her, "You were worth the wait."

"I'm glad," whispered JJ, kissing his sweaty chest.

Brushing back the strands of blond hair clinging to her face, he asked her seriously, "Regrets?"

"None," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"And you're okay?" he asked, moving a hand to curve protectively around her stomach.

"We're fine," she assured him quietly.

Dave held her quietly for long moments, listening to the sounds of the night. Just when he thought she'd drifted off to sleep, he heard her say, "I never thought with everything that's happening right now, that I could feel this peaceful. I know the danger is still out there, but lying here with you, I feel safe. And loved."

"That's because you are, honey," he said stroking her hair.

He felt her shiver against him. "Cold?" he asked, pulling her closer to him and drawing the bedspread over her.

"A little, but I'm too comfortable to move and put back on my nightgown," she said drowsily.

Dave laughed softly and said smugly, "I tired you out. I thought this situation would be reversed."

"Just wait until I get my second wind," she threatened.

"Mmm Hmmm, I'll look forward to it," he told her with a leer.

"Pervert!" she said, pulling the hair on his chest.

"Get some sleep, baby," he told her, lightly massaging her back.

"Okay. Dave?" she said.

"What, sweetheart," he answered.

"I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you, too. Now sleep, honey," he ordered.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note**: I hope everyone is still enjoying JJ and Rossi's story. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love the feedback. And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 39**

JJ awoke feeling better than she had in months. Still wrapped in Dave's arms, she snuggled more deeply into the covers and stared out the bedroom's bright sunlit bay window. It looked as if it was going to be a gorgeous day. Fitting, she thought. It was going to be a gorgeous day and it had been preceded by an even more beautiful night. She and Dave had made love once more in the early pre-dawn hours and it had been just as wonderful as her first experience in his arms. He was a generous, thoughtful lover who seemed to anticipate every desire she had. Never, had she felt so loved and treasured. It amazed her how reverent his touch had been. Even at the heights of their passion, he'd waited for her, not willing to satisfy himself until she was satiated. She'd never been with anyone that giving.

Turning into his arms and staring at his face, relaxed in sleep, she realized how lucky she was to have found this kind of happiness. She'd known it existed, had seen it reflected in her parent's eyes when they'd looked at each other. But, she'd never expected to find anyone that looked at her like that. And, now, here he was, sleeping in bed beside her, holding her in his arms. If she was dreaming, she didn't want to wake up. Not being able to resist, she reached up to with gentle fingers to caress his cheek.

Opening one eye, he peered down at her. "You should still be asleep," he admonished.

"Can't. You promised we'd start shopping today," she told him, rubbing a cheek against his chest.

"Are you _sure_ that was me?" he asked, yawning.

"Positive. And, you're not welshing. We've got a lot to get done before Christmas!" she told him brightly.

"Did you know they have this wonderful new thing called online shopping? You never have to leave the house. Hell, you don't even have to leave the bed," he asked hopefully.

"It's not going to work, Dave. We're going. And, if you're a very good boy and get up and take your shower with no argument, I'll make you banana pancakes for breakfast," she bribed.

"Oh all right. Fine," he said, rising from the bed, "but, I'd better be getting massive brownie points for this," he grumbled, going into the bathroom.

JJ laughed as she slipped her robe on and made her way to the kitchen.

An hour and a half later, Rossi circled the mall parking lot for the seventh time. Looking sideways at him, an exasperated JJ muttered, "You are such a man!"

"What? You're pregnant and need to be off your feet as much as possible," he said, scanning the parking lot.

"So we're going to drive around the lot for thirty minutes until you find a slot ten steps closer to the door?" asked an irritated JJ.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Dave slid the car into the first parking space by the door. Grinning, he asked, "You were saying, dear?"

"Oh, shut up!" said JJ pushing open the SUV's door.

Coming around the truck to meet her, he linked his hand with hers. "Wait a minute, honey. Give Agent Percy time to catch up."

"You brought backup to the mall?" JJ asked with a cross between amazement and irritation.

"I'm not taking chances with either of you, JJ." Rossi told her seriously.

JJ wondered when it would all end. The surveillance. The phone taps. The tailing. She understood that it had to be done for her protection, as well as the baby's, but it didn't mean that she couldn't hate it. Muttering, "Fine! But, he'd better not slow me down!" as she dragged Rossi into the mall.

Two and a half hours later, Rossi and Percy lowered the mounds of bags to the floor as they watched JJ walk into the ladies room of the restaurant they'd entered. Rossi had finally insisted that they take a break and JJ had had agreed to lunch.

Flexing his aching arms, Percy lowered his tired body into a chair. "Man, Agent Rossi, that woman of yours can shop! Has she worn a whole in your credit card yet?" said an exhausted Agent Percy, sighing.

Keeping his eyes trained on the ladies room door, Rossi said knowingly, "Never been married, have you, son?"

"No, sir!" Percy admitted happily.

Nodding, Rossi tiredly told him, "I figured."

"Why do you say that, sir?" asked Percy.

"Because this," Rossi said, nodding to the bags, "is just her getting started. Wait until she starts shopping for maternity clothes that she doesn't think make her look fat. That's when the real fun will start."

Rossi heard Agent Percy groan and watched him rest his head on the table.

Seeing JJ come out of the bathroom, Dave smiled. His girl was happy. He could see it radiating from her face. Walking back over to the table, JJ glanced at Agent Percy's bent head. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Rossi, concerned.

"Oh, he just thinks you're trying to kill him. Death by shopping." Rossi answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Frowning at them both, she retorted, "I haven't been that bad! I'm decisive! I've gotten a lot of shopping done in just over two hours! And, it would have gone a lot quicker if we hadn't had to argue in every store over who was paying."

"Well, it would definitely save time, if you'd just shut up and just put one of my cards in your wallet. Otherwise, I'll continue to argue and I'll continue to win," Rossi told her patiently.

Glaring at him over her glass of tea, she said "Dave, when I asked you to take me Christmas shopping, I didn't anticipate having to fight with you about paying for everything."

"JJ, we're together now! The gifts will have both our names on them. Drop it, honey!" Dave told her with a pointed look.

"Dave-," she said, trying again.

"I said enough, honey," Dave said, staring at her.

"Fine," she sighed.

Looking at Percy, JJ smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I think I'm done for today."

"We can come back one day next week to finish up, can't we?" she asked Rossi.

"Tired?" David said, nodding.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" she returned.

"I could see you slowing down about the last four stores. We'll eat and then we go home and you rest," he grinned.

"That actually sounds really good," she smiled back.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

On the drive back to the house, Rossi casually told JJ, "Just to let you know, Gideon and Reid will probably be at the house when we get back."

Leaning her head back on the seat, she looked at Dave and asked, "Why's that?"

Clearing his throat, Dave explained, "Well, based on what the doctor said yesterday, we need to keep a watch on that blood pressure. Luckily, we happen to work with a pretty smart doctor. I talked to Reid last night while I was working in the office on nursery plans and asked him if he'd mind coming by the house about once a day and monitoring your blood pressure. He said he didn't mind."

"Dave, we could just get one of those electronic blood pressure machines. We don't need to drag Reid over every night to be my personal nurse. I'm sure he has a life too," JJ told him sharply.

"Since when? And besides, taking blood pressure the old fashioned way is more accurate and since neither of us know how to do it, Reid is our answer. Come on, JJ - Reid loves you like a sister. He doesn't mind, honey." soothed Dave.

"That's not the point. I'm tired of being a burden to everyone. You and the rest of the team are having to do enough," said JJ, closing her eyes.

"For the love of God, JJ, not again! You can't burden people that love you. Not the team and sure the hell not me. I swear to God, the next time I hear you say something asinine like that, pregnant or not, I'm going to take you over my knee!" Rossi exploded.

"You and what army?" asked JJ sweetly.

"Keep pushing," grumbled Rossi.

"I'm not the one who is pushing here, David," JJ retorted.

"How many times to we need to have this conversation? Once again, I'll do or enlist anyone or anything I think I need to in order to keep you safe and well! I'm not going to compromise on this one! You and that baby girl are more important to me than anything in the world. Deal with it!" Dave told her harshly.

"All right. I get it. But, you could at least talk to me about it first. Quit springing things on me, Dave." JJ ordered.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising. When it comes to the two of you and your welfare, I'm willing to suffer your wrath in order to do what I think is best for both of you," Dave told her honestly.

Lifting her eyes to the heavens, she muttered, "He's hopeless."

"Sticks and stones, JJ," said Rossi smiling.

Pulling into the farm's driveway, JJ saw Hotch, Gideon, and Reid, lined up like dominos sitting on the porch.

"What's Hotch doing here?" JJ asked.

Putting the SUV in park, Dave told her, "No clue."

Getting out of the vehicle, JJ called, "Hi, guys!"

"You're just in time, gentleman. Help me unload her haul. I think she bought out the mall. JJ, unlock the door, honey," Dave told her, tossing her the keys.

The three men rose to assist Rossi in unloading the SUV.

"Good God, Dave…what is all this stuff?" asked Hotch.

"Christmas presents and decorations. By the way, you're all invited for Christmas dinner. JJ wants to do it up big this year," Rossi told them.

"Christmas dinner that's not a TV dinner, I'll be there," Reid said.

"Me too," Gideon added.

"What about you, Hotch. Think you and Haley and the kid can make it?" Rossi asked.

"I'll talk to Haley. She might like that," Hotch said thoughtfully. "She always felt like she wasn't included with the group when we were married. Looking back, I can see where she was coming from. Maybe this could be a way of showing her that I'm really changing."

"Worth a shot, man," Gideon said.

"The more the merrier or so JJ tells me," Rossi added, carrying bags into the house. "Do me a favor and let the rest of the team know tomorrow."

Gideon nodded, following with his arms full too.

Looking at Hotch, Rossi said, "Well, I know what Curly and Moe are doing here, but what brings you out my way, Larry?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hotch responded, "Just wanted to check in and make sure everything was going okay. Your house is on the way to Haley's and I was going over there for dinner anyway."

Shaking his head at Hotch, Rossi told him, "You guys need to get on with this reconciliation already. It's obvious to everybody that you're both still in love with each other."

"The ball's in her court, Dave. Not much that I can do besides wait," Hotch said.

As all the men moved into the living room, they saw JJ coming down the hall.

"You're supposed to be sitting down!" Rossi said, wagging a finger in her direction.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Gideon and Reid, "You see what I'm putting up with?" she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, he mistreats you something _awful doesn't he, kid?" Gideon asked with false sympathy._

_JJ laughed as the phone rang. Picking it up without thinking, she said, "Hello?"_

_Rossi watched as the healthy glow drained from her face, her smile faded and she sank to the floor with the phone to her ear.._

"_This can't be good," Gideon muttered._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Hitting the speaker phone so they all could hear the conversation, Rossi kneeled at JJ's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, well, aren't you a lucky little bitch? He missed you again! Don't worry - I'm sure it won't be long now, dear. My only hope is he get's close enough to gut you like the nasty little animal you are!" they all heard Vivian hiss.

"Vivian, why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything!" JJ tried to say calmly but with a noticeable quiver in her voice.

"You thought you were good enough to be with my baby! You thought you'd take him away from me with that little bitch daughter you're carrying, you tramp!" Vivian told her coldly.

"How do you know that I'm having a daughter," gasped JJ.

"Dear, don't you know money is power by now? And, I have a _lot _of money. Money gets you answers to questions. And, with enough money, it will even get you results - as you'll be finding out soon enough. You and that little bastard you're carrying will die soon enough! I'll have your life taken just like you took my poor baby's! You killed him as much as that bullet did!" Vivian said.

"No, Vivian, I didin't. Listen to me, our relationship was _over! _He died for nothing!" JJ tried to explain.

"He was _never_ supposed to die. My boy was just supposed to be free of _you_! But that idiot wanted to take his time with you and my baby was drawing attention. The other man panicked and shot him because of you, you slut! He told me he didn't love you. That you and that maggot inside you were a mistake. I told Will to get rid of you. But he was such a good boy, he wanted to do the right thing. I told him just a little push down the stairs would cure the problem. But, he was just like his father, too honorable for his own good! But he didn't want that thing inside you, you know that though don't you? He didn't really want either of you! So, I'm going to have it fixed for him!" Vivian shrieked. "But, maybe, I should let you live long enough to watch your precious baby die, hmmm? The ultimate revenge, you took my baby and I take yours! Either way, I'll see you both dead!"

"No, Vivian, please! No matter what I did, the baby is innocent. She's your granddaughter! Please!" JJ begged.

Hotch was standing in the corner dialing his cell phone. Connecting to Garcia, he whispered, "Garcia, are you getting this?"

"Yes, sir. Keep her on the line. She's on a cell phone, but I can't triangulate the signal. It's bouncing all around the world," Penelope told him urgently.

Hotch snapped his fingers at Rossi and signaled for him to let JJ know to keep the conversation going.

Pressing, his lips to a sobbing JJ's ear, he whispered, "Keep her talking, honey. You're doing good, baby!"

"Vivian what can I do? I'm sorry he's dead. I'm so sorry. If I could do it over again-," JJ said.

"You'd what? Be more of a slut than you already are? There's nothing you can _do, dear. You've already done it! You were never good enough for my son! I knew it and he knew it! You were supposed to be a cheap lay for him. Not the woman he married!" Vivian snapped._

"_But we weren't getting married! I'd broken it off, Vivian! Don't you see? I did the right thing for him in the end," JJ pleaded. "Just call it off, please!" she begged.._

"_Too late, dear. The wheels are already in motion. I want you to think about it. You're not safe, no matter what those people you work with tell you. It may take a little longer, but, oh well…that just means maybe I'll get the satisfaction of knowing you had to watch your child die," Vivian laughed cruelly._

"_God, please, no!" JJ sobbed. If not for Dave's arms around her, she wouldn't have been able to stay upright._

"_Make no mistake, slut, you and that maggot inside you will die. Hopefully, slowly and painfully," Vivian said._

"_Noooooo!" JJ screamed into dead air._

_Gideon threw the headset he'd been listening through across the room._

_Hotch asked Garcia urgently, "Did you get anything?"_

"_Damn it!" he heard Garcia yell through the phone._

"_No, sir. The signal bounced all over the world. She could be in Timbuktu or standing in Rossi's back yard. There's no way to tell by the phone call where the bitch is," said Garcia, defeated._

_Hearing the tears in her voice, Hotch told her, "Penelope, you did everything you could."_

"_Yeah, but it wasn't enough, was it? Call me and let me know how JJ is when she calms down," said Penelope._

"_I will. Bye." Hotch whispered, shaking his head at Gideon to let him know that they'd gotten nothing._

"_Damn it!" Gideon whispered._

_Rossi was rocking a sobbing JJ in his arms on the floor with a murderous look in his eyes as Reid approached him._

"_Rossi, we need to get her out of the floor so I can take a look at her," Reid said carefully._

_Nodding, Rossi got to his feet, pulling JJ with him and whispering soothingly, "Come on, sweetheart. Take a deep breath. Just try to calm down, honey,"_

_Looking at Rossi with terrified eyes, she whispered, "I can't do this anymore!" Taking a step toward the couch, JJ clutched her stomach and screamed as she doubled over in pain._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Catching her as she fell forward, Rossi looked at Reid, "Do something!" he ordered.

"Get her on the couch, Rossi. Let me get her pressure!" Reid told him urgently.

JJ's body was wracked with pain. "Oh God! My baby! Don't let me lose the baby!" she begged Dave, clutching at his shirt as he lifted her into his arms.

"Nobody's losing anything, honey. Just calm down. That will help the baby more than anything, JJ. I know it's hard, but you have to calm down," Dave insisted.

Gasping for air, as another wave of pain gripped her abdomen, JJ cried, "It hurts!"

Looking at Hotch, Dave ordered, "Call her doctor. It's Levane. Dr. Levane. The number's hanging on the fridge!"

Reid attached the blood pressure monitor as Rossi smoothed her disheveled hair from JJ's face and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine." Dave reassured her.

"What if I lose her, Dave? I can't lose her!" JJ asked, fighting back a sob.

"Nobody is losing anyone! Now, stop! Just relax and breath," Rossi told her in a confident tone that brooked no argument.

Walking back into the room, Hotch asked, "What's her pressure, Reid?"

"I'm getting 188 over 110. JJ, I need you to turn on your left side," Reid told her. Looking at Rossi, he told him, "Turning her aides blood flow and helps lower the blood pressure."

Hotch relayed the pressure to the doctor and listened. Looking up, Hotch relayed the question he was being asked.. "Is she bleeding?"

Glancing down at JJ's lower body, Rossi shook his head and replied, "Not that I can see."

"JJ, are you still cramping?" Hotch asked.

"Not as much as before, but some," JJ answered weakly, gripping Dave's hand.

Again, Hotch relayed the information. Rossi and Gideon watched as Hotch nodded at what was being said on the other end of the line as Reid took JJ's blood pressure again.

Hanging up the phone, Hotch looked at them and said, "Dr. Levane said she'd meet us in the emergency room at Washington Memorial."

"I'll drive. Rossi, you carry JJ out and get her in the back seat. Reid, you're with us in case we need you!"

Gideon ordered.

"I'll call the rest of the team, lock up and be right behind you!" Hotch called out to the quickly departing members of his team.

Watching how Rossi gently cradled JJ in his arms, Hotch couldn't help but pray everything would be okay. They'd been through so much, his friends. After all these years, Hotch knew that Dave had finally found the one woman that could hold his heart indefinitely. JJ brought out the best in him. Hell, if he was honest, she had a way of bringing out the best in everyone, himself included. His friends were perfect for each other and they'd only really just found each other. If JJ lost the baby, he doubted she'd ever be the same. "God," he thought, "Give us this one! They deserve it!"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

As Gideon drove quickly through the roads and streets leading to the hospital, he glanced in the rearview mirror to look at his friends. JJ was stretched out along the back seat with her head laying on Rossi's lap staring aimlessly ahead. Dave was tenderly rubbing her belly with one hand and stroking her hair with the other, looking down at her with helpless concern and love. Amazing - Gideon thought to himself - how one small, fragile woman had brought the Hollow Man to his knees. Gideon had known Dave for over twenty years. They had been colleagues and they had been friends. Long ago, Gideon and some of the other founding members of the BAU had given Dave the moniker of the "Hollow Man" for his ability to never let emotions cloud his judgment no matter what the situation. Dave had always dealt in facts, not feelings, even when he profiled.. Hence, his two failed marriages. But the beautiful young woman in the back seat had done the impossible - she'd made the Hollow Man whole. Gideon now just prayed, that when all this drama was finally over, they'd be able to say the same about Jennifer.

Gideon thought back over the years he'd known the young agent. He remembered her first day at the BAU. She'd been given the job as media liaison for the unit. She'd been shy and unassuming with Hotch and him, but in front of the press and police officers they dealt with on various cases, the delicate flower had a stem of steel. He'd asked her once if she'd ever had any interest in profiling and she'd smiled shyly at him and told him that she never wanted to have to think like the sick minds they hunted. She said it was bad enough selecting the cases for the team. She was good at her job even if she didn't really enjoy it. She knew it mattered - what they all did.

She was the only person Gideon had called when he'd left all those months ago. He'd known that, with him gone, someone needed to look after Reid. Knowing she had the kindest heart of anyone in the unit and that Reid thought of her as an older sister, he'd contacted her with his request. And, she hadn't judged him for his decision to leave. She'd understood. And, most importantly, she'd looked after the kid he considered a surrogate son. He owed her. There were only two people on earth who could have pulled him from his self-imposed exile and Jennifer Jareau was one of them.

Sitting in the seat beside Gideon, Reid, too, was lost in thought. How could this be happening to JJ, of all people, he thought to himself. Out of all the members of the unit, she was the one that deserved this heartache the least. The entire team loved her - even Hotch, who seemed not to like most anyone most of the time. Everyone they had ever worked with liked and respected her. So, how could this be happening to her? Reid didn't have any real family aside from his mentally ill mother and Gideon and JJ had basically adopted him as their extended family. He was closest to them.

Thinking back to the day that she'd announced she was pregnant, Reid smiled. She'd looked at him and told him he was going to be an uncle. When he expressed his worry over never having been exposed to a baby, she'd smiled and said they'd figure it out together. In the midst of all her turmoil, she'd made him feel better. That's what she did - she made others feel like they mattered. He couldn't believe what Will had done to her. The woman he considered a sister had deserved better.

He was glad she might finally have found something special with Agent Rossi. Personally, Reid feared the man. Well, maybe feared was the wrong word. He'd never hurt JJ. But, he did definitely felt a healthy sense of awe and respect when he was in the older man's presence. Rossi was self assured and confident - two things Reid wished he could say about himself. He'd protect JJ with his life. They all would, if it came to that. Reid just hoped that JJ's baby was okay. Rationally, he knew with all the stress, a normal pregnancy was highly unlikely. But, like Gideon always said, it never hurt to hope.

Looking at Gideon, Reid asked, "How much longer, Gid?"

Flashing a reassuring glance at Reid, he told him, "Only two or three more minutes, son."

Rossi stared down at JJ. "You hear that, honey. We're almost there. You just hold on, all right?"

JJ nodded, numbly and said "Dave, I'm scared!"

"I know you are, sweetheart. But I'm not gonna let anything happen. You hear me! You and the baby are going to be fine," he reassured her quietly.

They both felt the SUV stop in front of the emergency room's double doors..

Glancing behind him, Reid said, "I'll get a stretcher!"

They had made the twenty-five minute drive in twelve minutes.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note**: I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. The feedback really helps me keep motivated. Happy Reading! And, as always, I don not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 44**

Dr. Levane was waiting for them as they wheeled JJ into the emergency room. Seeing the near frantic look emanating from JJ's eyes, she immediately called for an IV push of 10 mg of Ativan.

Grabbing the doctor's arm and trying to sit up, JJ urgently asked, "Wait! Will that hurt our baby?"

Patting JJ's shoulder and urging her back down to the stretcher, she calmly told her, "It would hurt the baby more right now if we didn't give it to you."

"Put her in exam one," she ordered the orderly. Turning to Rossi, she said, "I'm going to ask you to wait outside in the waiting room while we get her I.V. started, do a preliminary examination and get her stabilized. I'll come out and talk to you after I finish with her and you'll be able to be with her then. Don't worry we'll take good care of her, sir," she told Rossi quickly, following the departing orderly.

Though he wanted to argue with the doctor, Rossi knew she needed to focus her attention on JJ. So, he briefly nodded and told her he'd be waiting right outside.

Walking back to the waiting room, he was met by the concerned looks of their friends.

"How is she?" Gideon asked.

"They're trying to stabilize her now. She'll be out to brief us after she does the preliminary examination. For now, we wait," Rossi told them fighting to maintain a semblance of control.

"Jesus!" growled Gideon, running a hand through his hair.

"I called the rest of the team. They're on their way. So is Haley," Hotch told them.

"Did you think to tell Morgan to drive Penelope?" Reid asked, knowing Garcia would be frantic.

"Yeah, Morgan said not to even call her. That he'd go get her and tell her what was going on in person," Hotch explained.

"Good thinking," Reid murmured, thinking it was amazing how the team all knew each other so well.

All three men watched Rossi pace like a caged animal. They all knew that he was hanging onto his control by a thin thread. It was clear to anyone that knew him that he was in agony.

"Can I get you anything, Rossi? Coffee, maybe?" asked Reid, wanting to do something to be of use.

Glancing up from where he'd been staring at the floor as he paced, "Yeah, coffee would be good, kid."

"Me too, Spence," added Gideon.

Looking at Hotch, Reid saw him shake his head.

"I'll be back," Reid muttered.

"He's scared to death," Hotch murmured to no one in particular, watching Reid walk down the hall.

"He loves her too," Rossi said sighing. "When I first started working here, he told me once that JJ was the first girl he'd ever met that never made him feel like a freak because of his abilities and his age. The kid worships her like a little brother."

Nodding, Gideon looked at his friend. "How you holding up, old man?"

Laughing bitterly, Rossi answered, "Not well, Gid. I should have never let her talk to that vicious bitch. I should have just taken the phone away from her. But no, I tell her to keep that bitch talking! You heard what she said to her! And, I told her to listen to it!" In a fit of rage, Rossi picked up the lamp from the end table and hurled it against the wall.

"Dave, don't do this to yourself! It was the only way - you didn't have a choice!" Hotch said emphatically.

"There's always a choice, Hotch! We made the wrong one keeping her on the phone with that bitch! If she loses the baby, it's on me!" Rossi yelled.

"No, it's not, Dave. It's on that crazy bitch and bastard that's targeted her, man" Gideon said, putting a restraining hand on Rossi's chest. "You've got to keep it together, Dave. She needs you more than she needs any of us. No matter _what_ happens, she's going to need you! You can't be of any use to her like this. Hell, the doctor won't even let you near her."

Drawing deep breaths, Dave collapsed back against the wall. "You're right. You're right. I can't let her see me this way."

Backing off, Gideon nodded.

"Where the hell is that doctor?" Rossi asked as he resumed pacing.

Reid returned with the coffee. Handing a cup to Gideon, he asked, "Any news?"

Shaking his head, Gideon answered, "Not yet."

Noticing the shattered lamp on the floor, Reid shot a glance at Rossi. "I'll find a trash can," he murmured, putting Rossi coffee on the table.

After what seemed like hours, but was only actually about twenty minutes, Dr. Levane appeared in the doorway of the waiting room. "David Rossi?" she asked.

Turning sharply around to face her, he said, "Yes! How are they?"

Smiling gently at the people who quickly gathered around her, she hurried to say, "Agent Jareau is doing very well. Her blood pressure is down considerably. At last reading, it was steady at 142 over 84. I've administered a sedative and she's resting comfortably now."

Regaining his equilibrium knowing that JJ was safe for the time being, Rossi quickly asked, "And the baby?"

"JJ's not experiencing any bleeding and she isn't dilated or effaced. I did an ultrasound and the baby's heartbeat is strong and she isn't leaking any amniotic fluid. These are all very good signs. I believe the uterine cramps were in response to the stress she was undergoing at the time. She briefly filled me in on what was happening. Our biggest concern right now is her blood pressure. We need to get that issue under control. I'm going to increase her medication and I'll want to see her next week for a checkup. She needs to be monitored every day. If her pressure goes above 160 over 90 for a period longer than an hour, I want to be notified immediately. It's important we keep her as calm as we can, especially over the next few weeks. I realize that this is going to be difficult, but it is highly necessary. She needs to rest and recover. She can go for walks or shopping trips as long as you make sure she gets plenty of rest. I'm pleased that she has actually gained ta pound since she was last seen at my office. That is an improvement. As I said, I gave her a sedative to calm her and allow her to get some rest. I'm going to admit her overnight for observation and if everything goes all right, I'll release her during my morning rounds. It looks as though all of you have had a long afternoon. Go home and get some rest. She and the baby are going to be fine." the doctor told them.

Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia and Haley had joined the group while the doctor was talking.

"Oh thank God," cried Garcia.

"I want to stay with her," said Rossi.

"Yes, she was asking for you when I left. I'll direct the nurse's to bring a recliner into the room for you if you want to stay the night," the doctor told Dave.

"I'm staying," Dave told her bluntly. "When can I see her?"

"Go on back," the doctor said, nodding at the doors leading to the exam rooms. "She's in Exam One. Agent Rossi, remember that she's been medicated. She may not be very coherent and rest is the best thing for her right now. If you have any further questions, please have the nurses page me,"

Dave nodded and looked around at the team gratefully. "Thanks for coming, guys. I'm gonna go be with her. I'll call you if anything changes."

"You make sure you call us first thing in the morning to let us know the status of her condition, Dave," Hotch ordered, holding onto Haley's hand.

Nodding, Dave walked through the door that would lead him to JJ. Exam One was the first room on the right. Opening the door quietly, he saw her lying on the bed. The nurse was taking her vitals when she looked at him and said, "We'll be moving her to a regular room within the hour, sir."

"Dave?" JJ called out groggily.

Walking to her other side, Dave took her cold hand in his. "Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"The baby?" JJ asked worriedly.

"The baby is just fine, honey. I just finished talking to the doctor. Her heartbeat is strong and there's no sign of bleeding or preterm labor. It was just a false alarm, honey. She's fine."

He watched JJ's eyes tear up and heard her say, "For how long, Dave? You heard Vivian!"

"JJ, stop!" Dave ordered quietly but with force. "No one is hurting either one of you. Have I ever broken a promise to you? Ever?"

"No," she whispered back.

"I won't start breaking them now, then. Our daughter is going to be healthy, safe and beautiful. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to her. You hear me, baby. Nothing!" he told her.

"I love you," JJ whispered.

"I love you, too, honey, but I need you to do something for me. I need you to try and relax and get some rest. Understand? That's the best thing right now for both of you," said Dave while wiping the tears gently from her cheeks.

Afraid, JJ asked, "You won't leave me?"

"Of course not! Where would I go when everything I want is right here in this room?" he asked her seriously.

"I'm frightened when you're not close," JJ told him weakly.

"Then I'll just have to make it a point to be your shadow from now on, won't I? You'll regret saying that when I start throwing my weight around," he told her smiling.

"You don't scare me, David Rossi," JJ said with a glimmer of her old self.

"Disobey the doctor's orders, young lady, and see if I don't scare you," he told her softly.

"I'll behave. Honest." she said softly.

"You scared the hell out of me again, honey. I'm old. I don't know if my heart can take it," he said bending to kiss her soft lips.

"You're not old," she whispered against his mouth, "just seasoned."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to tell you this but that's just a pretty way of saying old," he smiled down at her.

"You're perfect for me," she told him seriously.

"Good thing! You'd have a hell of a time getting rid of me now," he responded.

"Dave? You're sure she's okay, right?" JJ asked again.

"She's perfect, honey," he said, covering the hand resting on her abdomen protectively. Reaching his other hand back to pull a stool forward to sit on, he said, "Now close your eyes, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up."

He watched lovingly as JJ faded into sleep. He had thought he'd loved other women before JJ. Looking at her now, David knew that those feelings had been pale shadows of the real emotion though. Looking at her, he knew that _this was the real thing. This was forever._


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been leaving feedback and reviews. It has been and continues to be extremely helpful and satisfying. I hope you all continue to enjoy Rossi and JJ's journey. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 45

JJ was moved into a private room with a recliner for Rossi about an hour later.

Looking at Dave, JJ cringed, "So, how long do I have to stay this time?" she asked him.

"Well, if you're a very good girl and don't have any more trouble tonight, Dr. Levane said she'd release us when she makes rounds tomorrow morning," Dave told her optimistically.

"I bet you're really getting tired of looking at me in hospital beds, huh?" asked JJ.

"I can definitely think there are a lot of other beds I'd rather see you in, honey. Preferably, ours!" he grinned.

"Me too," JJ sighed.

"I guess this means I don't get a Christmas tree tomorrow," she sighed regretfully.

"I'll tell you what, the doctor said you could still go for walks and for your shopping excursions if you get plenty of rest afterward. Tomorrow, if it's not too cold, we'll go pick out a tree in the woods behind the house if you promise me you'll take a long nap after we get back. We can decorate it tomorrow night."

JJ brightened. "Really?" she said hopefully.

"Really," Rossi told her, thinking he'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Looking around, JJ said sweetly, "You know, I'm feeling a lot better. Maybe we could just go home now."

"Forget it!" Rossi ordered. "You're not moving until the doctor tells me it's safe."

"Dave, you should at least go home and get a good night's sleep in a real bed," JJ said, eyeing the recliner doubtfully.

"No." Dave told her bluntly.

"Dave,-" JJ tried.

"I said no, Jennifer. I'm not leaving you. You actually think I'd be able to sleep there without you now? Especially, now? The chair is fine, honey. I've slept in a lot worse places," he told her bluntly.

Holding up her hands in surrender, JJ said, "Okay! Okay! It was just a thought!"

"Well stop thinking. It gets you in trouble!" Rossi retorted. "And while we're on the subject of things that I don't want you to do, -" Rossi ranted.

"Okay, stop right there, dear. You can make requests. You don't issue orders," she told him stubbornly.

"You wanna bet me, I can't!" he said, coming nose to nose with her.

"All right. Let me rephrase! I can't stop you from issuing orders like some overblown dictator, you're right! But I can sure as hell ignore them!" JJ blustered.

"Not when it's for your or my daughter's safety, you won't," he hissed at her.

"You're right. So be reasonable and _ask_, Dave!" JJ shot back.

Drawing a deep breath, Dave tried to get a handle on his feelings. Looking at her carefully, "All right, sweetheart, we'll try this your way. For the foreseeable future, I would like to _ask you_ to not answer any phone calls unless I hand them to you. I do not want to take the chance of Vivian speaking to you again. We had a close call today, too close and it could have been a hell of a lot worse. So, to avoid this in the future, I'd like for you to do things my way."

"Dave, I have to talk to her if she calls. It may be the only way we find her," JJ replied agitated.

Dave felt his hackles rising. "And, this is why I don't "ask", Jennifer. This is why I order. So, _I'll rephrase now. You will not under any circumstances have any more willing contact with Vivian Harris. I'll have the damn phone taken out of the house if I have to. I will not allow you to place yourself or our daughter in a situation that could harm you. And, talking to that insane bitch qualifies as a potentially harmful situation!" he said, refusing to back down._

"_Dave, be reasonable!" JJ tried again._

"_Screw reasonable! This is the way it is! Honey, I love you. But no matter how loud you yell or how much you cry, I ain't backing down. This is for the safety of both of you, as well as my own sanity!" Rossi said, not giving an inch. "I'm sorry, baby. But you either agree to my condition, or I have the damn phone taken out tonight!"_

"_You've lost your mind!" she said, looking at him like he was crazy._

"_No, I haven't. Evidently, you've misplaced yours though, if you think I'll allow you to go through what you did today again," Rossi told her angrily._

"_Dave, the more information I can get the team…," JJ tried arguing._

"_Jennifer, you gained absolutely nothing from her today except a trip to the hospital." Dave told her bluntly._

_Looking at him for long moments, JJ finally relented. "Okay, Dave, you win this round. I won't willingly talk to her again. But, you have to promise me that you'll be honest with me about anything you find out. I don't want to be kept in the dark," she told him quietly._

"_If it's worth knowing, I'll tell you," he agreed._

_Snorting disgustedly, JJ fumed, "That's not really agreement, Dave."_

_Staring at her with raw determination, Dave said, "That's the best you're getting, Jennifer."_

_Rolling her eyes, "I would claw your eyes out for being so condescending if I wasn't convinced you were doing this out of love and not some ego trip," she told him._

"_But, I do love you, baby. More than my own life. And, I love that baby girl inside you. My only goal is to keep you both safe with me. I'm sorry that I can't always do that with perfect manners, honey. But, it doesn't change the reasons I'm doing it for," Rossi told her quietly._

"_I know," JJ said tiredly, "Why do you think I keep caving in to all your demands? I hate that you're right though."_

"_I promise, baby, when this is behind us, you can order me around all you want," Dave told her gently, bending over to kiss her._

"_I'm going to hold you to that, you know," she told him before melting into his kiss._

"_I have no doubt, you will," he said happily against her lips._


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note: Just a warning to my readers, the following chapter is fairly emotional. I hope I did a decent job keeping the characters "true". Please read and review. Thank you for your continued support. Happy Reading! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

******************************************************************************************

Chapter 46

JJ was released from the hospital by Dr. Levane at 7:30 the next morning with strict instructions to rest and report back to her office on Friday for a checkup.

When they'd returned home, Dave immediately suggested that they both lie down for a few hours. Knowing he hadn't gotten any real sleep the night before, JJ agreed. Stretched out on the big bed in their room, cradled in Dave's arms with her head pillowed on his chest, JJ couldn't help but think again how lucky she was to have found this man. It was true, he was demanding and bossy, some might even say a tyrant, but never without his reasons. Gideon was right. Dave would guard the people he cared about with his life.

As she laid there listening to his deep, even breathing and feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her cheek, she thought about the conversation that she knew she had to have with him soon. The words had been hovering on her lips for the last few days. He wasn't going to like what she had to say. But it didn't matter, in the event that something did happen to her, she had to make sure the baby was taken care of and there was only one person that JJ knew she could entrust with such an important responsibility. David.

She'd waited last night until Dave had gone to the cafeteria for some coffee, then she'd called Hotch. Besides, being a good friend to both herself and Dave, she knew he had been an excellent attorney. She'd asked Hotch to draft a medical proxy for herself and the baby assigning Dave the right to oversee medical decisions on her behalf should she be unable to. She also asked him to draw up adoption papers for her unborn child. In the event she died, she wanted to be assured that there would be no question that her child would be placed with Dave. It would mean a huge commitment on his part, but there was no other way. She knew he loved the little girl resting inside her as much as he would his own child. She hated confronting the possibility that she wouldn't be here to raise her child, but Vivian Harris and her hit man made that threat very real. It couldn't be ignored.

Watching him sleep, she knew she was making the right decisions for herself and their baby. She just hoped he recognized it too. He had to. She knew that he loved her. She couldn't doubt it anymore after the last few days. And, she loved him, too. Hopefully, he'd love her enough to sign on for a lifetime of responsibility.

Several hours later, after eating lunch and calling and giving the team and update on JJ, Rossi and JJ walked hand in hand through the woods at the back of the farm's property line.

"All right, honey. Sing out when you see the one you want," Rossi told her.

Forty minutes later, they were still roaming the woods. Looking at her with mirth twinkling in his eyes, he asked her, "Sweetheart, you do realize we've looked at every tree out here now? Twice."

"It has to be just right, Dave," she retorted, staring at yet another tree.

"Honey, all it has to be is about six foot tall and green," he returned, laughing.

"Oh, hush! I know what I'm looking for!" she said tartly.

"You sure about that?" he asked, egging her on.

Narrowing one eye at him and mimicking his tone, she replied, "Yes, I'm sure about that."

Staring behind him, she pointed and said, "That one!"

Turning around, Rossi looked at the tree she'd indicated. "You're sure?" he asked, picking up the axe.

"Positive!" she said smiling.

Rossi looked at her. She looked so happy that she was almost glowing. It amazed him that small things could give her so much joy. "All right, let's cut her down."

JJ sat on the ground and watched as Dave began to swing the axe.

Drawing a deep breath, she said, "Dave, there's a couple of things that we need to talk about."

Pausing, he looked at her and responded, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear?"

Licking her lips, JJ said, "It's not necessarily bad. It's just that it's probably something you don't want to think about right now. It's just, I don't think it can wait."

Swinging the axe again, he told her, "Well, tear the band aid of, JJ. Spit it out!"

Staring down at her hands, she continued, "Well, last night when you went to the cafeteria, I called Hotch."

Pausing mid-swing, Rossi looked at her and asked, "What for?"

"I needed him to draw up some legal documents for us," she answered slowly.

"What kind of legal documents?" Rossi asked her suspiciously.

"The first one is a medical proxy for me and the baby assigning you decision making ability in the event something happens to me," she said quickly.

It took a moment for the bomb to detonate, but it did. "Nothing is going to happen to either of you! Why the hell,-" Dave exploded.

"Dave!" she interrupted, "We both know the threat to me and the baby is real. We have to be prepared! I know you don't want to think about the possibility, but it's there! And, it's real!"

"You think I don't know that, JJ. That it doesn't wake me up in the night!" Dave yelled.

"I know it does, honey. That's why I'm doing this - to protect all of us. If something happened to either me or the baby right now, you'd have no rights - no say in what should happen. This eliminates that threat. You'd be in control, as usual. That should make you happy!" she tried to explain.

"I'm anything but happy, JJ. But, I get it. I do. I just - the thought of something-," Dave broke off, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"I know, Dave," she said, getting up to wrap her arms around his waist.

Holding her close to him, she heard him say, "What's the rest of it, JJ?"

Drawing away just far enough to be able to look in his dark emotion filled eyes, JJ steadily said, "I also asked him to draw up adoption papers so that if I-," JJ said.

"Don't even say it! I mean it, JJ! DON'T!" Dave said pushing her away and turning to pace.

"Dave-," JJ began.

"No! Enough! I won't sit here and listen to you talk about dying. I won't do it!" he said angrily.

"Oh yes, you will! You'll do it for her!" she said snatching his hand to her stomach.

"Damn it, JJ. That's not fair!" he said, his voice cracking as he stared at where she held his hand to her belly.

"No, it's not fair, but it is reality, honey," she said softly.

Dave was shaking his head in denial. "I can't think about - I mean you're talking like-," he stammered in a voice laced with raw pain.

"I'm talking about what could happen, Dave," she gently pointed out.

"It's not going to happen!" he said emphatically.

Bending her head because she knew she was about to hurt him, JJ said in a controlled voice, "If I die, do you want her to be alone? Without a mother or a father, Dave?"

Rossi looked at her like she'd delivered a slap to his face. "How can you even ask me that?" he whispered.

"Because that's exactly what would happen if we don't get some formalities put into place," JJ said quietly.

She continued, "I know this is a huge responsibility and I understand if you don't want to make that kind of commitment-," JJ tried to tell him.

"Shut up, JJ! Just shut up!" Dave said harshly. "You know I want that baby. You know I'd do anything for her! For you!"

Closing her eyes against her tears, she said with a voice that trembled, "Then when Hotch brings over the papers tonight, I need you to sign them. I need that piece of mind, Dave. I need to know that if anything happens to me that she'll be okay."

"None of us will be okay if anything happens to you, JJ. None of us! But, I'll do what you're asking. But, nothing is going to happen to either of you! Do you understand me?" he said looking at her with wet eyes.

Nodding, she cupped his face to kiss him and for the first time, he didn't respond.

Hurt, she said, "I'll just go sit down while you finish the tree."

Nodding numbly, Rossi turned and walked back to where he'd dropped the axe. He cut the tree down quickly and bound it. He dragged it back to the house as she followed behind him.

As she stared at his back, she wondered to herself why the right thing to do always had to hurt so much.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Author's Note**__: This is another highly emotional chapter. I hope I did the characters justice. Please let me know what you all think. Again, I am very appreciative of all the feedback and reviews. They have been extremely helpful and inspiring. I am enjoying writing this story so much. I hope you all like it. And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds._

_**Chapter 47**_

_**After Dave and JJ arrived back at the house, he quickly set up the tree, stabilizing, watering, and trimming its branches in record time. After he completed those tasks in utter silence, he turned to where she was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.**_

_**Looking uncomfortable, he told her in an emotionless voice, "I'll be in the office. I've got some work to do on the book and a phone call to make to my editor. Let me know when Hotch gets here, okay?"**_

_**Nodding, JJ said calmly, "Dave, we need to talk."**_

_**Pausing at his office door with his back to her, she heard him say tonelessly, "Jennifer, I can't. Not right now." He then preceded to shut himself away from her for the rest of the afternoon.**_

_**JJ spent long hours sitting in the living room trying to think of a way to break down the wall he seemed determined to erect against her. She hadn't meant to hurt him. That hadn't been her intention at all. In the long run, she was trying to protect all of them. He'd hurt so much worse if something were to happen to her and he had no claim to the child he already considered his own.**_

_**Hotch arrived a little after five that evening. Seeing JJ's tearstained cheeks, he immediately asked, "Dave didn't take the idea of having to sign these papers very well, did he?"**_

"_**He knows its for the best, Hotch," she replied. "But, he's shut himself away from me. He will barely even speak to me. It's almost like he thinks I did this to be cruel."**_

"_**No, JJ. He knows you didn't. It's just that when a man is faced with even the slight possibility that the woman he loves could die, it cripples him. He needs some time to get control of his emotions, to come to terms with things. He's not deliberately trying to hurt you. He wouldn't do that, Jayje," Hotch tried to explain gently.**_

"_**It still hurts," JJ whispered.**_

"_**I know it does. Give him some time, JJ. Dave hasn't been in a relationship in a long time. His communication skills are rusty. He'll come around. He loves you too much not to." Hotch told her quietly.**_

"_**Are you sure about that, Hotch?" she asked.**_

"_**JJ, I'm positive. Gideon's known him the longest. He told me that he's never seen Rossi like he is with you. I'm sure he loved his wives, but never the way he loves you, JJ. He adores you. Don't doubt him or yourself," Hotch told her sincerely.**_

_**Nodding, she looked up at Hotch, "Thanks. Can I fix you something to eat?"**_

_**Shaking his head, Hotch said, "I'm actually on my way home - I mean to Haley's - for dinner. I just came by to get the papers signed. I'll file them tomorrow at the courthouse."**_

"_**Thank you for doing this for me. I'll go get him." JJ said.**_

_**Before she walked out, Hotch said quietly, "You're doing the smart thing, JJ."**_

_**Nodding again, she walked down the hall to Rossi's office door. Knocking, she called through the closed door, "Dave? Hotch is here."**_

_**The door opened after a moment with a quiet Rossi standing there. "Okay," he said tonelessly, "Let's get this done," as he walked around her.**_

_**As Rossi walked through to the living room, he met Hotch's eyes. "Where do you need me to sign?" he asked the other man.**_

_**Indicating where his signatures needed to go, Hotch handed him a pen. David scrawled his name in the appropriate places and handed the pen to JJ without looking at her.**_

"_**JJ, all the places that Dave signed, you need to sign the line beneath," Hotch directed.**_

_**JJ quickly did as she was directed.**_

_**Scanning the documents, Hotch asked them both, "So, do either of you have any questions?"**_

_**JJ shook her head and looked at Rossi. **_

"_**No," he told Hotch flatly. "Hotch, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've still got a phone call to make to my editor. I'll give you a call in the morning," he said walking out.**_

_**Looking at Hotch, JJ asked tearfully, "See what I mean?"**_

"_**JJ, he's holding it all in because he's afraid if he talks about it that he'll break down. I know it's hard - for both of you. Just give it a little time, okay?" Hotch advised.**_

_**Nodding, JJ said, "Thanks for doing this, Hotch. It means a lot to me."**_

_**Putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently, Hotch replied, "JJ, you're special to all of us. I'll do anything I can to help you. I know I'm not good with the whole communication thing either, but if you need to talk, I'm here. Anytime."**_

"_**I know. I'll be fine," JJ told him with a tight smile.**_

_**Nodding, Hotch said, "I'm gonna get out of here. One of you call me tomorrow and let me know how everything is. That's an order."**_

_**JJ nodded, seeing Hotch out.**_

_**JJ tried to draw Dave out of the office again an hour later. She'd cooked a simple meal of grilled chicken breasts and baked potatoes. Going to his office door, she knocked softly.**_

_**Hearing a terse, "Come in" from Rossi, she opened the door and stood there uncertainly for a moment waiting for Dave to look at her.**_

_**After what felt like long moments, he looked up from his computer, "Yeah," he said briefly.**_

_**Hesitating, JJ said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to bring you a plate. I fixed grilled chicken and baked potatoes."**_

_**Shaking his head, Rossi mumbled, "I'm really not hungry. Thanks."**_

_**She watched as he bent his head back to the computer. Standing there a moment, she murmured, "I'm sorry I bothered you," and closed the door.**_

_**After she'd left, Rossi looked at the closed door. He knew he was being an ass. He was sorry for it. It was just that he loved the woman in the other room so much and to listen to her this afternoon talking about dying in such business-like terms felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. If he tried to talk to her right now, he'd make things worse. So, he'd secluded himself. He knew she had done the right thing drawing up those papers. The smart thing. She was right, the reality of the situation was that she could die. But, he'd be damned if he let that happen. Drawing a deep breath, he decided to seek refuge in his office for a while longer. He knew he owed her an apology, but he knew he still needed to get himself under control before talking to her too.**_

_**After she left Dave's office, JJ wondered into the bedroom with tears streaming down her face. She'd expected Dave to be upset today. She hadn't expected this level of rejection though. Changing into her nightgown and robe, she grabbed the throw from the bottom of the bed and padded into the living room. Thinking that she'd sleep on the couch, she stretched out. Staring numbly out the window, JJ allowed the tears to come.**_

_**Six hours later, Dave looked at the clock in his office. It was after eleven. He knew JJ should be in bed by now and he went to the bedroom to check on her. Walking quietly into their bedroom, he found it empty. Surely, she wouldn't have left the house he thought frantically. Walking quickly down the hall to the living room, he found her. She was still awake and staring sightlessly ahead. Knowing she hadn't heard his approach, he leaned a shoulder against the doorframe to watch her for a few moments. Damn it, she'd been crying. He could see the tearstains on her cheeks.**_

_**Softly, so he didn't scare her, he told her, "JJ, come to bed."**_

_**Not moving a muscle, she said in the same toneless voice he'd heard himself use this afternoon, "I'm fine. I'm just going to sleep here tonight."**_

_**Walking slowly forward, he quietly insisted, "No you're not. You're going to sleep with me in our bed where you belong."**_

_**Laughing humorlessly, she asked bitterly, "Do I belong there?"**_

_**Wincing, Dave squatted beside her so that his eyes were level with hers. One look at her face and he knew how deeply he'd hurt her with his uncommunicative bastard attitude. "Of course you belong there. JJ, I don't know how to apologize for this," he told her wearily.**_

"_**Then don't," she said quietly.**_

_**Bowing his head and clasping his hands tightly between his knees, he said sadly, "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"**_

"_**I did what I thought was best for all of us. What would protect all of us. And, you punished me for it," she said distantly.**_

"_**Baby, that's not what I meant to do," Dave said gently.**_

"_**Maybe not, but it's what you did," she said staring at a point beyond his shoulder.**_

"_**Honey, I'm not good at this. Talking about how I feel. You were absolutely right, those formalities had to be put in place. I guess I just wasn't prepared for it. And, when I heard you talking about adoption papers and dying like it was some business deal-" Rossi tried to say.**_

"_**Stop! Do you think it was easy for me? That it was easy to think about the possibility that something could happen and I wouldn't get to be a mother to my daughter. Because it wasn't. Everything I did, I did to protect you and to protect her. That's what a mother does. Even stupid little me knows that! It kills me to think about not being here with her and you. It wasn't easy to talk about it at all. It wasn't easy to call Hotch and ask him to do this. And, it sure as hell wasn't easy to look at your face and convince you that it needed to be done. So don't you dare criticize the way I presented it to you! There was NO good way to do it," she sobbed harshly, slapping his chest repeatedly.**_

_**He tried to gather her into his arms, but she fought against him. "Don't you think I've hurt enough? Don't you?" she sobbed.**_

"_**Yes, baby! Yes! I'm sorry. I shut down, JJ and I'm sorry I hurt you, honey. Shhhh! Stop crying, honey. It's killing me!" Rossi begged, overwhelmed by how much he'd hurt her. And, she hadn't deserved it.**_

"_**You damn well should be sorry! Is this how it will be every time I do something you don't like. I get shut out! Made to feel like an idiot! Would you rather I had just left our baby's future up to fate?" she raged tearfully.**_

"_**No, sweetheart! No! You did the right thing! I know that. I knew that then! I just couldn't handle the thought of your not being with me! I don't know how I'd do it, JJ. When I think of you not being here, I can't breath, baby! No one has ever been that important to me! No one!" he said grabbing her face between his hands and forcing her to look at him.**_

"_**I don't know if I could live through losing you. Can you understand that? I don't know if I could do it, baby! I love you too much!" she heard him say as his tearful eyes bored into hers.**_

_**Releasing the breath she'd been holding, she looked at him. Really looked at him. He was ravaged. His eyes had a naked pain in them she'd never seen in anyone's eyes. Biting her lip, she shakily said, "We really have to work on this communication thing."**_

_**Finally, she allowed him to pull her into his arms as he whispered into her hair, "Agreed!" **_

_**They stayed that way for long minutes. Him kneeling on the floor holding her trembling body in his arms. Turning his wet face into her neck, she heard him whisper, "God, forgive me - I never meant to make you hurt like this."**_

_**Swallowing convulsively, she gripped him tighter. "I love you! I didn't do what I did to hurt you," she told him in a shaky voice.**_

"_**God, baby, I know that! I do, sweetheart! The next time I decide to try and hide from you, you just come in and hit me over the head with a pillow," he told her.**_

"_**Try a hammer, old man," she told him with a watery laugh.**_

"_**Please don't cry anymore, baby," he said seeking her mouth with his.**_

"_**I was so scared that by trying to protect us, I'd lost you!" she cried after returning his kiss.**_

_**Closing his eyes on a fresh wave of pain and guilt, he realized how she must have felt.**_

"_**You wouldn't kiss me, wouldn't look at me, it was like I was invisible," she sobbed.**_

"_**Dear God! Sweetheart, listen to me. Listen to me, JJ. No matter what I say, or how much of an ass I act like, you won't lose me. I swear to God, honey, you won't. I couldn't touch or be with you this afternoon because I was afraid I'd come apart, baby. That's what the thought of something happening to either of you does to me. I could never not want or need you! Honey, if you don't believe anything else, believe that!" he begged her to understand.**_

_**Pulling back and wiping her eyes, she nodded. "I guess I do understand to some extent. That's how I feel when I think about not being here to see the baby grow up."**_

"_**That's not gonna happen, JJ. I swear it. I won't let it happen! I will not lose you!" Dave said sharply.**_

_**Smiling gently and smoothing a hand over the side of his face, JJ told him, " I know you won't."**_

_**Closing his eyes for a moment, he leaned his face into her hand. Opening his eyes, he said getting to his feet, "Let's go to bed, honey."**_

_**JJ nodded and stood up, swaying slightly. Dave reached out an arm to steady her, frowning. "Baby?"**_

"_**I'm just a little tired, Dave. I'm fine. I promise," she tried to assure him.**_

_**Shaking his head, he bent to lift her into his arms.**_

"_**Honey, I can walk," she whispered.**_

"_**Put my mind at ease, baby," he said, carrying her to the bedroom.**_

_**Depositing her gently on the bed, he helped her out of her robe. "I'll be right back, honey. I'm just gonna change for bed," he said walking quickly to the bathroom to change.**_

_**He was back mere seconds later, wearing only a pair of flannel pants. Climbing in bed beside her, he pulled her into his arms.**_

_**JJ gripped him tightly to her. "Dave," she asked quietly, "Please make love to me."**_

_**Bending to gently kiss her lips, he murmured, "Sweetheart, you're exhausted. You need to rest."**_

"_**Please, Dave," she whispered, needing to feel connected to him.**_

_**Bending to kiss her again, he whispered urgently "I love you so much!"**_

"_**Show me!" she begged.**_

"_**I don't know if I can be as gentle as I need to be tonight, honey. My emotions are to close to the surface," he said into her neck.**_

"_**You could never hurt me," she whispered back, pushing at his pajama bottoms, needing to feel his naked skin against her.**_

_**Stripping her quickly out of her gown, he asked her quietly, "Sweetheart, are you sure you're up to this?'**_

"_**More than sure. I want you!" she told him, pulling his naked body down to her own.**_

_**Dave steadily coaxed her body into a frenzy with his hot caresses and scorching kisses. She was nearly blinded by pleasure by the time he joined his body to hers. Careful not to hurt her, he pushed her over the ledge into ecstasy before he allowed himself to follow her.**_

_**In the aftermath they held each other tightly. He tried to roll away from her and separate their bodies. But hearing her whisper, "Not yet!" he stilled. Looking down into her face, he noticed the tears on her face.**_

_**Rearing back, he whispered "Honey, did I hurt you?"**_

_**Opening her eyes to stare back at him, she shook her head. "I just need the connection - I was so afraid-,"**_

_**Stopping her words with his mouth, he kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry, honey."**_

_**Looking up at him again, she told him, "You made up for it."**_

_**Not wanting to crush her, Dave rolled onto his back and pulled her into his arms again. She drifted off to sleep quickly. It was a long time, however, before sleep claimed David Rossi and he laid thinking about how much he'd hurt the most precious thing in his world. Never again, he thought. I will never put her through hell like this again. **_


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note**: I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. There are several more twists and turns to JJ and Rossi's story. My mind thinks of more every day. So, as long as readers continue to show interest, this story will continue. I hope I am keeping somewhat close to how you all envision the characters. I am honestly trying. Please keep reviewing. It has been extremely helpful and it is rewarding to know that people are actually reading the story. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 48**

**Rossi awoke at dawn the next day. Though he'd only slept for a little over three hours, he couldn't fall back asleep. His mind just kept returning to the emotional roller coaster that he'd forced JJ onto the previous night. Cursing himself for the thousandth time, he slid from the bed. Pulling on blue jeans and a sweatshirt, he sat down on the bed again to look at the sleeping angel he'd fallen in love with. She had such a pure heart. It seemed like her primary goal in life was to protect the ones she loved. And, like a jackass, he'd thrown that gift in her face yesterday. He knew he didn't deserve her. Damned if he could let her go though. Gently pushing the hair out of her eyes, he stared down at her. Her eyes were bruised from all the crying she'd done the previous night. Guiltily, he smoothed his thumb over one of the bruises. He knew he couldn't take back his unintentional cruelty. But, he swore to himself, that he'd never make the same mistake again. He was good at not making the same mistake twice.**

**And, she had been worried that she was losing him! That was the joke of the century. He did the shitty, asinine thing and she gets scared that he'll leave. Looking at her, he knew it would never happen. He'd die loving this woman. For him, it was a simple truth that he fully recognized. He just prayed that she could forgive him. He knew she loved him. After last night, he'd never doubt the depth of her love again. She'd have to love him to allow him to treat her so callously and then make love to him with her body and soul. He was a lucky son of a bitch. Of that much, he was sure.**

**Bending to kiss her forehead gently, he stood from the bed. Padding to the dresser, he grabbed a pair of wool socks and bent to retrieve his boots. Looking over at her sleeping form, he hoped she stayed asleep. She needed the rest, especially after all he'd put her through yesterday and last night. Open the door quietly, he walked softly down the hall to the kitchen. Flipping on the lights, he started the coffee.**

**Opening the back door, he stepped outside to breath the cold crisp air. Sitting down on the porch swing, he waited for the coffee to brew. His thoughts kept going back to the same thing. How did he make his behavior up to JJ. Telling her that he was sorry was like putting a band aid on a gaping laceration. It just wasn't going to cut it. He'd made her feel foolish. She'd questioned his level of commitment to her. He couldn't even fault her for it.**

**Taking a deep breath, he began to stand up when he noticed Jason Gideon walking around the side of his house. He wasn't surprised. He had hurt JJ. Hotch knew it and he'd told Gideon. And, now, Gideon was here for an accounting of events and a reckoning. Hotch was actually grateful that Hotch had gone to Gideon. If he'd gone to Morgan, Rossi knew there would be bruises. Somehow, he doubted that JJ would appreciate that.**

**Opening the back door for Gideon, Rossi said, "News travels fast, doesn't it?"**

"**When it comes to family it does," returned Gideon, glaring at him. "Have you made it right with her?"**

**Knowing Gideon already knew what was going on, Rossi answered honestly, "I don't know how, Gid."**

"**Well, you damn sure better figure it out! I swear to God, Hollow Man, I don't know what the hell you were thinking," Gideon quietly thundered. "Where is she now?"**

"**Still asleep, so keep your voice down," Rossi told him bluntly.**

"**I figured," Gideon sighed.**

**Walking into the kitchen, Rossi poured himself and his friend a cup of coffee. Putting it on the table in front of Jason on the table, Rossi said "To answer your earlier question though, I was thinking that when she started talking about dying, that I couldn't live without her. It paralyzed me, Jason. I know the threat is there, but when she actually verbalized it and started talking about plans in the event it happened….I just couldn't deal. So, I did what I always have done…I shut down. And, I hurt her. God, how I hurt her. She was actually afraid that she was going to lose me because of what she did. Now, how the hell do I undo that?"**

"**You can't, you idiot!" Gideon muttered. "You fucked up, my friend. And, I don't know how to tell you to make it right. I really don't. But, I don't want her hurt. I don't have kids, Rossi. And, unlike you, I'm not likely to get the chance now. What I do have are two people I love as much as if they were my own. Reid and JJ. And, JJ's father isn't here anymore. So, I'm gonna take up his slack and tell you exactly what I think he'd say. Consider it a warning from both of us. I don't give a shit what you have to do, make it right! She's been hurt enough for this lifetime and the next!" Gideon quietly raged.**

"**You think I don't know that, Gideon?" Rossi softly asked his friend.**

"**I know you do, Hollow Man. But, she's fragile right now. You know that. You can't be stressing her out worse than she already is. She'll forgive you, if she hasn't already. She loves you. I'm saying that if you close yourself off every time there's a disagreement that you'll kill her spirit. My question is, at this late date, can you change?" Gideon asked.**

"**I'll have to, Gid. I can't let her go. I love her too much," Rossi confided with quiet sincerity.**

"**Where's this going, Dave? Seriously?" Gideon asked.**

"**You know I'm old fashioned. I want to marry her, Gideon. Preferably, before the baby is born. I want that baby she's carrying to be a Rossi. I don't want to push Jennifer, but that's what I want," he told his friend.**

"**How do you know that isn't what she wants too?" Gideon asked.**

"**I don't. But I'm scared shitless to ask. I don't want to scare her or push her. That little prick she was with did that," Rossi said with anger.**

"**She knows that you aren't him. She knows that you actually want her for who she is, not just the baby inside her. Tell me, if she wasn't pregnant right now, would you still want to be with her?" said Gideon.**

"**You know I would!" Rossi said, trying not to shout.**

"**All right. Then ask her and make sure she knows that," Gideon advised.**

"**I don't think she's ready yet, Gid," Rossi told him.**

**Shrugging his shoulders, Gideon replied, "I don't know if she is either, but it might be a sure fire way to convince her that she's not gonna lose you every time you turn into an asshole."**

"**True, I'll think about it, Gid," Rossi told him.**

"**Dave?" he heard JJ calling.**

"**We're in the kitchen, sweetheart!" Dave called back, rising to pour JJ a cup of coffee.**

**Pushing the swinging door open, he heard her ask, "Who's here?"**

"**Oh, Gideon, it's you," she said smiling tiredly.**

"**Hey, kid! Long night?" Gideon questioned, standing up to hug JJ to him.**

**JJ smiled noncommittally and asked, "What are you doing up so early?"**

"**I just had to talk to Dave about a couple of things. Figured I'd stop by before I go to work." he told her.**

"**Oh. Have you happened to hear whether the others are going to make it over for Christmas?" she asked.**

"**Actually, yeah. Everyone's going to be here. You sure you're up for it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Not you too! I'll be fine. You know how much I love Christmas," she said.**

"**Okay. If you're sure. You need any help with anything?" Gid asked.**

"**Actually, there are two or three totes in the barn labeled Christmas. They were mama and daddy's things. I was wondering if you and Dave could drag them in. I wanted to get some decorating done today, and maybe some more shopping tomorrow," she said looking at Dave.**

**Unwilling to deny her anything, especially after what he'd put her through, he readily nodded. "We'll go out there now and bring the boxes in." he told her, bending to brush a quick kiss over her lips.**

"**I'll be there in a minute, Dave. I just want to talk to JJ for a second," he told Rossi.**

**Nodding, Dave left them alone.**

**As soon as Dave was out of earshot, she looked Gideon in the eye and said, "Hotch called you."**

**Quirking an eyebrow and flashing a smile, Gideon said, "We're family, Blondie. We take care of each other. It's what we do. Hotch figured I'd have better luck than he would talking to Rossi."**

"**And did you?" she asked pouring a cup of coffee.**

"**He loves you, kid. More than he's ever loved anyone before. He's scared for you. He acted like a shit. He knows it and he's sorry. Do me a favor, kid. Don't hold it against him," Gideon told her.**

"**I couldn't even if I wanted to. I love him to much," she said tearing up.**

"**Hey, don't do that! Do you want to see Rossi get violent. He sees you crying to me…and it's gonna happen, Blondie," Gideon told her, wrapping her in his solid arms.**

"**I hurt him too, Gideon," she whispered.**

"**Trust me, kid. He's not thinking about himself right now. He is, however, beating the hell out of himself for how he treated you," Gideon confided. "Just let him know how much you love him, okay?"**

"**I will," she assured him.**

"**Hey, Blondie? Can I ask a nosy question?" Gid asked.**

"**Since when have you ever asked permission, Gideon?" JJ retorted with a smile.**

"**Good point. If the old man asked you to marry him, you'd do it wouldn't you?" Gid asked.**

**Sighing, JJ looked lovingly toward the barn where they could see Rossi coming back with one of the boxes, "In a heartbeat."**

"**Yeah, that's about what I thought," he said going out the back door to help his friend.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Gideon departed after he helped Rossi bring in the last two boxes.

Standing in the kitchen, JJ smiled gently at Dave. "Breakfast?" she asked, pulling eggs from the refrigerator.

Nodding, Rossi took a seat at the table and watched her efficiently make them both omelets.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked, putting his plate in front of him. "More work on the book?"

Rossi watched her closely, searching for signs of residual anger or hurt. Finding none, he carefully said, "I thought I'd spend the day with you if you didn't mind."

Looking at him with confusion, she asked, "Why would I mind?"

Dave stared at the plate in front of him. "We both know I was an ass yesterday, honey. I know you're not over it by any stretch."

"No, I'm not over it. But, I'm not going to dwell on it either. You said you were sorry and would try and do better. That's really all I can ask," she clarified.

"I don't deserve for you to make this easy on me. You should be screaming and yelling or throwing things at me," he told her.

"Is that what your first two wives did?" JJ asked curiously.

"On occasion," Dave muttered.

Grinning wickedly, JJ said, "Oh, honey, my punishments are much more devious."

Watching her cautiously, Dave said carefully, "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," JJ replied, "Today, you're going to help me get this house looking like a winter wonderland. And tomorrow," she said, pausing for effect, "we're going maternity clothes and baby shopping."

Dave cringed and said, "At the mall?"

JJ smiled evilly, "Oh, yeah. At the mall. You still need to get fitted for your tux. Garcia's wedding is the week after New Years."

"Honey, there's plenty of time-," Rossi began.

"No there's not. We'll get it all done tomorrow. You're kissing up, remember?" she said.

Hanging his head, knowing there was no way out of it, Rossi mumbled, "Yeah, I remember. The mall. I hate the mall."

Bending to kiss his cheek as she walked out to change clothes for the day, she said in a satisfied tone, "I know you do!"

Hours later, Rossi stood back to look at his handy work. He hadn't decorated for Christmas in more years than he could count. He'd spent the last two hours stringing Christmas lights all over the house. The roof. The columns on the porch. The trees in the front yard. Pretty much anywhere JJ had pointed. He'd left her in the house decorating the Christmas tree with strict instructions that he'd do the upper branches. No climbing on chairs to reach the top.

She'd chosen a red white and blue theme for this year. And, he had to give the woman credit. She knew what looked good. Walking back into the house, he found her putting the finishing touches on the bottom half of the Christmas tree. They spent the next hour with her handing him ornaments and telling him where she wanted them. When the tree was completed, JJ stood back, with Rossi's arms around her, to admire their work.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" she asked him, turning her head to see his face.

"Perfect," he said, bending to kiss her soft lips. "Don't you think it's time for a nap?" he whispered against her mouth.

Raising one eyebrow, JJ asked with a twinkle in her eye, "Why? Are you wanting to do some more kissing up?"

"Up, down, pretty much any direction you want," he said lifting her into his arms.

"I definitely wouldn't' say no to that," she laughed against his mouth as he carried her down the hall.


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Note: Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Here's the next installment. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you. And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 50

An hour and a half later, Rossi, propped on one elbow, stared down at a sleeping, JJ. Grinning wickedly, he knew he'd tired her out. When he had looked at her standing in front of the Christmas tree, glowing and radiant, with one hand pressed to her swollen belly, he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to carry her to the bedroom and stake his claim in the only way he knew he could. She'd been more than willing. Eager, even.

Looking around the room, his eyes wandered over all her possessions scattered throughout. It looked as if she'd always been there. She had pictures placed around all the rooms of the house. Of her parents, the team, even a few of them together that he hadn't realized had been made. Yeah, the woman beside him had turned a place where before he'd only ate, slept, and worked into a sanctuary.

Thinking back to his earlier conversation with Gideon, Dave wondered if he should just swallow his fears and ask her to marry him. God knew, it's what he wanted. After making love to her and having her sleep in his arms, he knew there wouldn't ever be a time that he didn't want her with him. He was going to be the baby's father. Hell, it was official. Hotch had called this morning and told them both that the papers were filed. He WAS that baby's father in every way that mattered. Why shouldn't he ask her to be his wife? He hoped she wasn't scared by the fact that he'd had two failed marriages. But, his first marriage hadn't been meant to be and his second, well, he could be forgiven for not wanting to be married to a cheater, couldn't he? He'd told her about both his marriages and she hadn't seemed phased by it..

He also hoped that their jobs wouldn't affect her decision. They both held important albeit different positions within the BAU. There was an unofficial rule against agents engaging in relationships outside the office. He knew they'd already blown that rule all to hell. And, he didn't give two shits. He loved her and if there was a choice between her and his job then she'd win hands down. Fortunately, Hotch had seen that problem coming and after some inquiries, he'd found away around the issue. Since JJ did not technically work for him, them being together, while frowned upon by the FBI in general, was not grounds for termination. Hotch had made it plain to Rossi several days ago, that unless or until their working together became an issue, he could care less. In fact, Hotch was thrilled for them both, as was the entire team. Everyone seemed to be thrilled that JJ had finally found a man who loved and put her first.

He already had the ring. While they'd been shopping in the mall a few days ago, Rossi had slipped away, leaving JJ in the care of Agent Percy with threats of painful death if anything happened to her, long enough to visit the upscale jewelry store conveniently located next to the maternity shop. He'd seen the ring he wanted immediately and not batting an eye at the exorbinent cost, had promptly made the purchase. Currently resting in the center drawer of his desk, Rossi had yet to work up sufficient courage to propose.

He knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer though. He wanted to make her his, in every sense. That meant gold bands and forever. And, this time, he knew it would be forever. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

Pulled from his thoughts by the phone ringing beside the bed, he quickly snatched the cordless up, fearing it would awaken JJ.

"Rossi," he said into the mouthpiece quietly.

"Hey, Dave. It's Hotch. We've got some new information. Gideon, Morgan, Reid and myself are on our way to your house," Hotch told him seriously.

Moving out of the bed and into the bathroom and closing the door, Rossi asked with quiet urgency, "What is it, Hotch?"

"We've found the man that shot Will. One of Morgan's informants called and gave him the information. Reid and I will stay there with JJ. You, Gideon and Morgan are going to pay the son of a bitch a visit. This is off the books, Dave. We've gotta move fast," said Hotch. "I can't be a part of this officially. But, I'll cover you at the bureau. Officially, you're all going to question a suspect. I know you'll all use your best judgment," telling Rossi without words to do what they had to do to get the information they needed.

"I understand. How soon will you be here?" Rossi asked, beginning to get dressed.

"Should be about twenty minutes," Hotch answered.

"I'll be waiting. Thanks, Hotch. For everything," Rossi told him sincerely.

"You'd do it for me," Hotch replied, "See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye." Dave replied, disconnecting from the call.

Looking in the mirror, Dave prayed that this was the break they'd all been waiting for. After splashing water onto his face, Dave opened the bathroom door. He quietly walked to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Opening the drawer, he pulled out his service revolver and checked the clip. Raising up in the bed, holding the sheet to her breasts, JJ quietly asked, "Dave, what's going on?"

Looking at her face, he knew he couldn't lie. And, he couldn't sugar coat the truth either. Not this time.

Taking a deep breath, he walked around the bed to sit beside her and took her hand.

"Dave, you're scaring me! What is it?" JJ asked gripping his hand.

"Honey, we got some new information tonight from one of Morgan's informants. We know who shot Will. Hotch and Reid are on their way to stay with you while Gideon, Morgan and I take down the shooter," Rossi explained.

JJ paled visibly. Trembling, she whispered, "No! Not you! Why do you have to go?"

"Honey, that's my job. You know that! I'm trained for this," he told her patiently. "You know that between Gideon and I that we'll get the answers that we need. Honey, this could be the beginning of the end of this nightmare."

"No! I won't have you putting yourself in danger! Let Gideon and Morgan can handle it!" JJ begged.

"Honey, that was never the plan. I'm the best at getting answers from people that don't want to give them. You know that," he told her gently.

"I don't care! I can't lose you and neither can she!," she said drawing his hand to her swollen stomach.

Closing his eyes for a moment to steal himself against the fear and pain in her voice, Rossi firmly stated, "Neither one of you is going to lose me. I'm going to go to my job. I'm going to go get the answers that will keep my family safe, JJ. Don't ask me not to do that, honey. I don't want to disappoint you with my answer. I told you in the beginning that I'd do whatever it took to protect both of you. This is part of it. I'll be back before you know it. And, hopefully we'll be another step closer to ending this."

Biting her lip, JJ fought her tears. "I know you're right, but I hate it. I'm scared, David. I've lost too much in the last year. Now, you want me to sit here while you go hunt down an animal."

"I'm always hunting animals, baby. But, this one hurt the two people that mean the most to me. I have to go, honey," he explained.

JJ stared at Rossi. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"It's not about winning or losing, JJ. Not this time. This is something I have to do, sweetheart." he said softly.

Closing her eyes, she nodded jerkily. "Okay," she whispered, "but, so help me God, if anything happens to you-,"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, JJ," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You promise me!" JJ insisted.

"I promise you! I'm coming home to you as soon as humanly possible, sweetheart." Rossi assured her.

"All right, I better get dressed. It looks like it's going to be a long night." she said, rising from the bed.

Grabbing her by the arm, Rossi pulled her into his lap. "Honey, you know I lo-," Rossi tried to say.

Covering his mouth with her hand, JJ ordered, "No! You tell me when you get home! If you say it now, it sounds like a goodbye!"

Cupping her face with his hands, he whispered, "All right, sweetheart. We'll do it your way."

Nodding, JJ went to put on her clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Hotch and the other men arrived.

As Rossi, Gideon and Morgan began to walk out the door, JJ grabbed Gideon and Morgan's arms. She stared at them both for a moment and told them very clearly, "I've been through enough this year! You bring him back to me! Do you understand me? You bring him back!"

Gideon pulled a shaking JJ to him to give her a reassuring hug. "We will, Blondie. I promise you, we will!"

She looked at Morgan as he walked out. She heard him say, "I've heard you when you're pissed, JJ. Trust me, I'll bring him back, little sister.

Rossi was the last out the door. Without a word, he pulled her to him. Kissing her once, hard on the lips, he said, "I'll be back!" and then he was gone.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Rossi waited until their SUV pulled out of the driveway to begin asking questions.

"Okay, fellas, what do we know and how do we know it?" Rossi asked.

"I still have a few informants from my days as a narcotics detective. I put the word out the night that JJ got hurt that if anybody heard anything to contact me. This morning, one of my old narcs, called me. He said one of his customers that he hadn't seen in awhile called him last night to set up a buy. The guy's name was Matt Wallace. Wallace shows up at my narc's place with a wad of cash. When my guy asked him where he came up with the green, Wallace tells him that he got paid five large for helping Leon Marquette with a hit on a fine blond piece of ass in the last week of November. Says it went south though because the boyfriend was with her. Wallace told my guy that Will started putting up a fight, attracting attention, so he had to feed him a bullet. Told my guy that Leon went crazy then, started bashing JJ's head against the wall. Wallace wanted to put a bullet in her head, but Leon said no…it had to be painful. About that time, they heard sirens, got spooked, and split. Narc said that Wallace talked like he and Leon were old friends. I'm hoping that maybe this Wallace bastard can lead us to Marquette," Morgan finished.

"And, Marquette can lead us to Vivian," Rossi finished for him.

"Yeah," agreed Morgan.

"Where's this guy at, Morgan?" asked Rossi.

"Seedy little aparment in west D.C." Morgan replied.

Nodding, Rossi said, "I'm assuming D.C.P.D. doesn't know any of this information yet?"

"Nope," Morgan said. "Figured you'd want first crack at the son of a bitch."

"You figured right! Thanks, Derek," Rossi said sincerely.

Slapping him on the shoulder, Derek said, "It's all good, man. We're family and I hate it when people fuck with my family."

"Amen," Gideon murmured.

They all drove in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Gideon said, "When we get there, we go in fast and hard. Let's take him by surprise."

Nodding, Rossi muttered, "Agreed."

Giving him a sideways look, Gideon asked, "You wanna take lead?"

"Yeah," Rossi answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Gideon said, pulling into the parking lot of the rundown apartment building.

All three men checked there guns. "It's 3C," Morgan said quietly.

Rossi stared at the building, "All right. Let's do this! JJ's waiting on me!"

"Yeah, about that, Rossi. Could you please do me a favor, man? Don't get messed up in here! I do NOT want to have to deal with a pissed off pregnant woman in love tonight! You feel me?"

Gideon and Rossi both snorted with laughter. "I got it, Morgan. Never knew you were such a pussy though!" Rossi teased.

"Hey man, there are things in this life I just don't do…Mess with married women and piss off pregnant ladies! And, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, you're woman is downright scary when she gets mad! I love her like a sister, but damn, man!" Morgan said opening the car door.

Rossi and Gideon exited the front seat. Walking in a single line formation, they approached the apartment building.

"All right, gentleman! Show time!" Gideon said quietly.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Rossi, Gideon and Morgan stood outside Apartment 3C, guns drawn and ready . Seeing Rossi nod his head slightly, Morgan kicked in the door. Moving swiftly inside, they watched Wallace raise his head from snorting a line of coke.

"What the fu-," Wallace yelled.

"Don't move! Do. Not. Move," yelled Morgan, his gun trained on Matt Wallace.

Walking slowly to stand in front of Morgan, Rossi aimed his gun at the man who had ended Will's life and tortured JJ in her dreams. Murderous fury swept through him, but with a controlled voice, he said, "Sit down, Wallace. We have some questions for you."

"I'm not telling you shit! Get the hell out of my house!" a high Wallace yelled.

"That's not the answer we're looking for, asshole!" Gideon said, snatching Wallace by the hair and jerking him into a chair.

Leaning down to speak directly into Wallace's face, Rossi coldly asked, "Where is Leon Marquette, Wallace?"

"Who?" asked Wallace, not meeting Rossi's eyes.

"Leon Marquette. The friend that hired you to assist in the execution of Federal Agent Jennifer Jareau, asshole!" Rossi said angrily.

"Listen, man, I don't know shit about any of that!" lied Wallace.

Rossi backhanded will with his gun. "I should mention that I really hate being lied to. We know that you were the trigger man in the murder of a D.C. police office that was with Agent Jareau that night, Wallace. I'd be willing to bet that the bullets in the gun Agent Gideon is holding over there," gesturing to Gideon, "will match the bullet's they pulled out of that officer's head. Start talking!"

"I don't know where Leon is! I got no clue!" yelled Wallace becoming panicked.

"You know something, Wallace! How did Marquette contact you in the first place?" Rossi fired back.

"He called me…said he needed a favor. Offered me five g's to help him off some blond bitch. He didn't say nothing about her being no federal agent or their being a cop with her, man. He told me it'd be easy - we'd have a little fun with her first and then stick her. Simple." Wallace said loudly.

"So what happened?" Rossi asked.

"Leon, me and my boys were waiting for her to come out of some little joint downtown. Leon had said we'd take her then. But, when we started following her, that guy she was with didn't leave like Leon thought he would. I was for calling it off then. Getting her another night. But, Leon said, no. He said he had orders that the bitch had to die that night. So we surrounded them got them in the alley. Fuck, that's all I'm saying. I want a lawyer."

"Wrong answer!" Rossi stated coldly, slamming Wallace's head down to the table and pressing the barrel of his gun into the back of his neck. "Keep talking!" he ordered.

"Fuck! Back off, man! Look, we got them in the alley, but they were both putting up a fight. Leon decided to teach the blond bitch a lesson. Started tearing at her clothes, going at her pretty good. And, that cop, he started fighting back, yelling and shit. I panicked. Pulled the trigger. I told Leon to finish the blonde fast, but he said he wasn't done with her yet. That it had to be painful. Son of a bitch went fucking ape shit., slamming her head into the wall and shit. Anyway, I heard sirens and shit and I took off. Haven't seen Leon since."

"Who hired Marquette, Wallace!" Rossi barked.

"Shit, man, I don't fucking know. Didn't care! I got my money up front!" yelled Wallace.

"How do we find Marquette, Wallace?" Rossi asked, losing patience.

"How the hell should I know?" Wallace whined.

Shoving the barrel of the gun deeper into Wallace's neck, "Think, Wallace! I'm running out of patience and you're not giving me anything to induce me to keep you alive!" Rossi explained coldly.

"I gotta a phone number!" Wallace yelled.

Tossing a pad of paper in front of him, Gideon asked pleasantly, "You wouldn't mind writing that information down now would you, Wallace? And, the names of your friends that were with you that night, too."

Scribbling the number onto the paper, Wallace looked up at the men surrounding him. "You guys aren't letting me go, are you?" he asked. Knowing he wasn't getting out of this unless, he tried to run, Wallace quickly jerked out of his chair towards the door.

Looking at Rossi, Morgan asked pleasantly, "Don't you just hate it when a perp tries to run?" and coldly pulled the trigger of the gun, hitting Wallace squarely in the chest.

"Yeah, it's a real bitch," said Gideon, looking down at Wallace's body with disgust. "I'll call it in to D.C.P.D. I'm sure they'll be so saddened by this news," he added sarcastically.

"Well, at least we've got a phone number and the names of the other bastards," Rossi stated. Handing the paper to Morgan, he asked, "Call this in to Garcia in the morning, will ya?"

"No problem," Morgan said, pocketing the piece of paper.

Looking at Wallace's body, Rossi muttered to himself, "One down."


	53. Chapter 53

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. It definitely motivates me. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 53

It was after one in the morning by the time the three of them pulled back into Rossi's driveway.

Cutting the engine, Gideon drew in a deep breath. "All in all, gentlemen, I think we had quite a productive night, don't you?"

"Yeah, I can live with it," returned Morgan.

Quietly, Rossi said, "Thank you both for what you've done. It means a lot to me, guys."

"Hell, Rossi, don't go all girly on us - it's like I told you earlier, this is family. If we can't rely on each other, who can we rely on?" Morgan said shortly.

"We better get you in the house before JJ comes out with a baseball bat. I don't think we should test her any farther tonight, do you?" Gideon advised.

"Probably better not," Dave grinned, getting out of the vehicle.

The front door was thrown open before Rossi could even wrap his hand around the knob. Hurtling her body into his arms, he heard her whisper, "You're okay! You're okay!"

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered into her hair, "I promised you, didn't I? When have I ever broken a promise to you, honey?"

Burying her face in his neck, he felt her tears. Motioning for Gideon and Morgan to go into the house, Rossi held JJ's shaking body tightly in the doorway.

"We'll see you inside," Gideon said as he moved around the couple.

Nodding , Dave turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He bent to kiss her gently, telling her, "I told you I'd be back, sweetheart." Pulling away from her, he looked down and took a good look at her. She was beautiful, as always, but she had dark circles underneath her eyes and was still trembling. "Let's get in the house, out of the cold, sweetheart," he told her gently.

Backing her up into the house and closing the door, he chided, "It's almost two in the morning, honey. You should be in bed."

"Yeah, Dave, that's exactly where I should be when you're out hunting these animals," she said sarcastically, wiping her wet cheeks. "Have you lost your mind? I haven't been able to sit still since you left. How exactly do you think I could sleep?"

Backing her against the hallway wall, he said firmly as he tucked the hairs that had loosened from the high ponytail in her hair behind her ear, "But I am home now. You're over five months pregnant and you need to rest. Now, go on in the bedroom and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Stop ordering me around and tell me what happened!" JJ said belligerently.

"Baby, we can talk about it in the morning," Rossi reasoned.

"No," she said stomping her foot, "We'll talk about it right damn now!"

Rossi had to take a step back and struggle not to laugh.

"Are you trying not to laugh? You find something funny?" JJ said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Giving in to a chuckle, Rossi said carefully, "It's just that you're so cute when you get irritated."

"CUTE! IRRITATED!!" she sputtered, hopping up and down.

"See what I mean!" Rossi openly laughed.

"I swear to GOD, David Rossi, I'm going to shoot you with your own gun!" she spat at him.

"Come on, honey. You know you love me!" Dave said consolingly.

"That love will not stop me from laying a frying pan across your overblown head!" JJ ranted. "Tell me what happened!"

"I'll make a deal with you." Rossi began.

"You and your damn deals," JJ muttered, "Anything to get your own way. Fine! I'll go get changed for bed like an obedient little woman does, but before you close your eyes tonight, I'll know what's going on or so help me God, I'll drag you to every mall in a hundred mile radius!" she threatened, walking down the hall and slamming the bedroom door.

Standing in the hall, grinning like an idiot, Rossi felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to call that spitfire in the bedroom his. Pulling himself back from his thoughts, Rossi walked into the living room to see his friends grinning at him.

"Now, see, that's why I don't piss off pregnant women! Especially her!" Morgan told him bluntly.

Opening laughing at him, Gideon sang "Rossi's in trouble! Rossi's in trouble!"

Hotch smiled sympathetically, "I've been there, too, Dave. A word of advise. Don't go back into that bedroom without chocolate."

Reid looked at them all blankly, muttering, "I don't get it. She's been mad since you left. And, you're just doing your job. It's not like JJ to be so unreasonable."

Laughing, Morgan looked at Reid and said, "She's pregnant, Reid."

Frowning, Reid said, "Yes. And?"

"What he means to say, Spence, is that until the baby gets here and we get all the bastards involved in this mess taken care of, you can pretty much throw reason out the door where JJ's concerned." Gideon explained patiently.

Shaking his head, Reid stated in matter of fact voice, "Women are so complicated. Especially, the pregnant ones."

"Never, under any circumstances, do you let a woman hear you say that, Reid," Hotch advised.

Standing up, Gideon said, "Well let's get out of here so Dave can get JJ calmed down." Looking at his old friend, he murmured, "Good luck with that by the way!"

"You're in my prayers, man." Morgan said, passing Dave on the way out.

"Chocolate, that's all I'm saying," Hotch said, leaving.

Pausing to stand in front of Rossi on the way out, Reid looked at him and said, "I don't understand how you do it. Dealing with the mood swings. It's unsettling."

Patting him on the shoulder, Rossi told the younger man, "You get used to it, son."

Shaking his head, Spencer followed the others out.

Closing and locking the front door, Dave went to face the wrath of one very beautiful, very pissed off blonde.


	54. Chapter 54

Author's Note: I hope ya'll like this. The story is far from over though. Please keep reading and reviewing! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 54

Opening the door quietly on the off chance JJ had already fallen asleep, Rossi was immediately assaulted by pillows being hurled in the direction of his head. He guessed he should be grateful that they weren't harder objects.

Still fuming, JJ asked, "What happened?"

Sighing deeply and bending to retrieve the pillows from the floor, Rossi stated casually, "Ya know, I never realized just how hard headed you are." Seeing her pick up another pillow, he held one finger out at her and said in a threatening voice, "Don't you dare!"

Pursing her lips, JJ said defiantly, "Or what?"

"How many years has it been since your last spanking, Jennifer?" Rossi asked calmly.

"You wouldn't!" JJ sputtered.

Crossing his arms over his chest and smiling, he replied, "Try me."

Groaning, JJ flopped back into the pillows, saying, "Just tell me what happened, Dave. Hotch and Reid wouldn't tell me anything after you called other than you were all fine. Do you know how infuriating that was. This is all happening because of me and no one will tell me anything!"

"First off," Rossi said, unbuttoning his shirt, "they didn't tell you anything because I told them not too. You don't need to be worrying about this. I had back up. You knew I was fine. I was going to fill you in when I got home."

"What do you mean that I don't need to be worrying about this, you moron. These people are after me, thereby they're after our baby. They killed Will. You were off hunting one of them. I deserve to know what's happening. I'm going to worry no matter what. But, I'll worry more if I'm kept in the dark, Dave." she told him stubbornly.

"Baby, you heard what the doctor said about keeping stressers to a minimum. I'm following orders. That's not going to change," he said pulling off his shirt.

"Would you please just tell me what happened tonight?" JJ begged.

Pulling off his jeans, Dave glanced at JJ, "Matt Wallace was the man that shot Will. He gave us the names of the two other men that attacked you and the phone number he had on Marquette. Morgan's gonna have Garcia work her magic in the morning . After we got the information, Wallace tried to escape. Morgan shot and killed him. That's it, honey. You know everything now."

JJ was speechless. "He's dead. One of them is dead?"

"Yeah, honey. He's gone. Will got some justice," Rossi said quietly, pulling on flannel pajama bottoms.

Nodding, JJ leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "You think you'll find the rest of them?"

Climbing into bed beside her, Rossi pulled her into his arms and told her, "I know we'll find the rest of them. It may take some time, but we'll find them."

"And Vivian, Dave?" JJ asked in a shaky voice.

"Especially, Vivian. I'll get her, JJ. You can count on that." he vowed, kissing the top of her head.

"I was so scared tonight." JJ quietly confided, tracing patterns on his naked chest. "Knowing you were out there with one of them. Not knowing what could happen. I've seen what they do, Dave. If something had happened-."

"Nothing did happen though, honey. I'm fine. I'm here with you," he said squeezing her shoulder. "Do I get to tell you that I love you now?" he asked thinking of what she had said before he left.

Looking up at him, she smiled, "Yeah. That would be nice."

Pulling her head close to his, he said solemnly, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, eyes filling with tears.

"That's something you're not ever going to need to worry about. I'm not going anywhere," he said bending to taste her lips.

"Promise?" she whispered, when he lifted his mouth.

"I swear," he vowed.

"Kiss me again," she ordered softly, pulling his head down to hers.

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" he said, obliging her.

"Well, if you'd like me to find some other man to kiss-" JJ said, playfully trying to rise from the bed.

Pulling her firmly beneath him, he growled against her lips, "Then I'd have to kill him. You're mine."

"I'm yours," she agreed, raising her head to nip at his neck.

Groaning, as her mouth found the sensitive spot around his collarbone, he replied, "Damn right, you're mine!

"Show me!" she whispered softly as she slid her hands down his hot back and her tongue into his mouth.

"With pleasure, honey," he said, kissing a scorching trail down her beautiful body.

Long minutes of exquisite torture followed culminating in a tide of passion so great it threatened to drown them both. In the aftermath, breathless and sweaty, JJ stared down at Rossi from where she was sprawled across his chest.

"Happy, honey?" he whispered, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

Nodding, JJ replied, "All my life, I always wanted the kind of love mama and daddy had. I never thought I'd find it and then I did. I can't lose it, Dave. I just can't!" she whispered.

"You won't, sweetheart. I promise you, you won't." he whispered back, pulling her head down to his chest.

"I love you so much, Dave," she told him in a tearful voice. "The forever kind of love."

"So do I, honey. But, that shouldn't make you cry," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"Loving you doesn't make me cry. The thought of losing you - us does," JJ tried to explain.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We have a whole future to look forward to, JJ. A daughter to raise, honey." Dave assured her.

"It must be the hormones. I'm not usually such a watering pot," she said, snuggling into his chest.

Rubbing her back, he told her, "If anyone has had cause to water, baby, it's you."

Rossi laid thinking with JJ in his arms. She was still drawing patterns on his chest, so, he knew she was still awake. Maybe it was time to swallow his fears. Shifting her gently in his arms, Dave said, "Honey, I need to get up a minute. I'll be right back." Pulling on his flannel pants, he walked to the door.

"Dave, is something wrong?" JJ asked.

"Not at all. I just need to get something. Just stay right there, honey." he told her.

Walking quickly into the office, he pulled the ring box from the center drawer. Looking at it in his hand for a moment, Dave took a deep breath and then went to ask the biggest question of his life.

Walking back into the bedroom, he found JJ sitting up in bed.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Sitting on the bed beside her, he took her soft hand in his. Swallowing, Dave began, "You know I love you more than anything or one in the world, don't you? I don't do a lot of the emotional crap very well and I'm not great at spouting pretty words. I'm blunt and rude and arrogant at times. I like getting my own way. But, you're the one person that I've ever met that doesn't seem to let it slow them down. You stand right back up to me. And, you still love me anyway. I've made mistakes in my life. I try not to repeat them. And, I certainly don't want to make any with you. I don't want to push you, honey. And, if you're not ready just say so and we'll go back to the way things were."

Confused, JJ asked, "Dave, what are you saying?"

Picking up the box from where he had laid it on the bedside table, he opened it. Turning the box where she could see it, he said softly, "I'm asking you to be my wife. I want to be a father AND a husband, honey."

JJ stared down at the beautiful diamond ring. It was simple and elegant, and…perfect. Looking up from the ring he held out to her, Dave saw she had tears streaming down her face.

"Honey?" Dave questioned, alarmed.

"Yes!" she whispered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouted as she launched herself into his arms.

Burying his face in her hair, Rossi murmured, "Oh, thank God!"

Breaking away, JJ asked, "Are you sure, Dave? Really sure, because-" JJ began quickly.

Rossi quickly cut off her words with his lips.

Pulling her hand up, he slid the ring onto her finger and said with gentle solemnity, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life, JJ."

Pulling him back to her, she held him tightly. "I love you!" she whispered.

"All right, just so we're clear, forever starts now!" Rossi said with a calm, sure voice.

"Forever starts now," JJ agreed, burying her face in his neck.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Rossi looked over at JJ sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV as she stared dreamily down at her ring. "I chose well, I take it?" he asked mischievously.

"You chose very well, honey," she said glancing over at him with a smile.

They were on their way to the dreaded mall with Agent Percy following a car length behind them. Grinning, Rossi thought of the previous night. She'd said yes. All those fears he'd had and for nothing. She'd actually said yes. To him. And, she was happy. He was, indeed, a lucky son of a bitch.

"So," he asked, "when do you want to tell everybody?"

"Well, Christmas is less than a week away. I was thinking maybe that would be the ideal time. We'll have everyone gathered in one place," she said thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"I think that as much as Reid and Gid are at the house that there's no way we'll be able to keep it from them that long because there is no way in hell I'm letting you take that ring off," Rossi told her seriously.

Grinning and holding up her hand to admire the ring, JJ replied, "Are you kidding? This ring is going to the grave with me. But, you're right. We're going to have to go ahead and tell them. Think they'll keep our secret for us?"

"And risk facing your wrath? Yeah, they'll keep their mouths shut!" Rossi joked.

"Hey! I never had any temper to speak of before you, mister. You bring it out in me!" she accused.

"Who, me? I'm an angel." Rossi replied.

"Yeah, with a tilted, tarnished halo," JJ retorted.

"I love you, too, honey," Rossi said. "Anyway, we'll tell Gid and Reid tonight when they come to take the blood pressure."

"Dave, honey, it's ridiculous to keep having Reid run back and forth to our house every night. My blood pressure has been better since Dr. Levane changed my medicine," JJ began.

"Better is not good enough. It's still high. I want it watched, JJ. It's too important not to be diligent about.

This is your and the baby's health we're talking about," Rossi said in a final sounding tone.

"Okay, I surrender," JJ said, throwing up her hands. "Did you call the contractor this morning?"

"Yep, they'll be out tomorrow to knock a whole in the office wall. Said the whole thing should only probably take a couple of days. Garcia is vetting the workers now," Dave told her.

"Okay. Does that mean we can start looking at baby furniture today?" JJ asked with excitement.

"We can get anything you want, honey." Dave told her generously.

"And, you'll let me pay for it," JJ tried.

"Not a chance, but nice try," Rossi complimented. "Speaking of which, we need to get some technicalities taken care of this week."

"Such as?" JJ asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Legal and financial stuff," he said to her.

"What kind of stuff?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Things like going by the lawyer and putting the house in your name too. Getting you put on my checking and savings accounts. I've already submitted the forms to the insurance company naming you my beneficiary-," Dave rattled off.

"Whoa! Dave, you don't need to-," JJ said, alarmed.

"Yes, JJ, I do need to. You were thinking of me and the baby when you had the medical proxy and adoption papers drawn up. I'm thinking of you and the baby now." Rossi reasoned.

"Yeah, but-," JJ said.

"No buts to it, honey. This stuff needs to be done," he told her.

"I guess you're right. It's just that I don't want your house or your money. That's not why I'm marrying you!" JJ said, panicked.

"Who the hell said it was the reason? Baby, all couples do these things. It's part of getting married, especially when there are kids involved," he said putting a gentle hand on her protruding belly.

Cover his hand, she muttered, "Okay. I just hadn't thought about it."

"That's why you have me, sweetheart," Dave soothed.

"I'll make a note of that," she said tartly.

"Have you given any thought yet as to when we should do this and don't even think of saying after the baby is born. I want her born a Rossi. That's non-negotiable," Dave said firmly.

"Well definitely not until after Kevin and Penelope's wedding. I don't want to steal their thunder," JJ stated.

"We could always go the Vegas route. I can have you married to me by Sunday!" offered Dave.

"Gideon would shoot you and you know it. So would the rest of the team for that matter," JJ smiled.

"I was kidding, honey. You know you want a wedding with all the trimmings," Dave said gently.

"Nothing big. But, yes, I'd like a church wedding. I only plan on doing this once-," JJ began.

"Damn right, you're only doing this once!" Rossi muttered, turning into the mall.

"As I was saying, how about Valentine's Day?" JJ asked.

"If that's what you want, I'm happy. I'm good as long as you're a Rossi before my daughter is," Dave told her happily, pulling into a parking spot.

"Then it's settled, Valentines Day," JJ said with finality.

Leaning over to kiss her, Rossi whispered against her lips, "Valentines Day."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Walking hand in hand with JJ into the mall, Rossi grumbled, "Six shopping days left until Christmas and where am I? The mall. Somebody shoot me!"

"Oh, stop! It's not going to be that bad," JJ said.

"Not that bad? It's wall to wall people in here, honey! Even Percy is cringing and he's twenty years younger than me!" Rossi said under his breath.

"Well, put on a happy face because we're doing this!" JJ said brightly.

"Fine! Where to first?" Rossi asked, surrendering defeat.

"Maternity clothes. I've got to find some things that don't make me look so fat," JJ muttered.

Looking over her head at Percy, he said, "See, what did I tell you!"

Laughing, Agent Percy just shook his head.

"God! Do you know how hard it's going to be to find a wedding gown in my condition," JJ exclaimed, realizing what a predicament she was going to be in.

"Okay, see, there's my line in the sand. You guys are sooo taking Agent Cooper that day," Agent Percy declared.

Looking at Percy with puppy dog eyes, JJ said "But I like you, Percy."

"Not fair," Percy said, looking at Rossi for assistance.

"Hey, you're on your own with this one. The lady knows what she wants," Rossi said, shaking his head.

"Well," she said, looking at Rossi and jerking her head towards Percy, "we've got him broke in."

Coming upon the maternity store, JJ smiled and told them, "I'll try to be fast, guys!"

Four smocks, three dresses, four pair of pants and one formal gown later, JJ had finished with maternity shopping. Both men had sat in the corner watching her move around the store for an hour with JJ periodically questioning them both with "Do I look fat in this?".

Luckily, Rossi had briefed Agent Percy on appropriate responses. Be complimentary and never use the same one two times in a row. The plan had worked out well for them. Rossi had only risen from his seat when he saw JJ heading toward the cash register,. Moving quickly, he intercepted her. "What did I tell you?" he asked her.

"David-," she tried to argue.

"Do you really want to do this again today, honey," he asked patiently.

Rolling her eyes, she murmured, "Just give me the damn credit card!" and marched to the register.

Leaving the store, Rossi asked, "Now, was that so hard? Where next?"

"I thought maybe we could get some things for the nursery," she asked hopefully, trying to hand him back his credit card.

Glancing at it, he told her, "Just save us some time, honey. Put it in your purse."

Doing as he asked, they entered the baby store. Looking around, Dave asked, "Where do you want to start?"

"I have no idea," she said a bit overwhelmed.

"Well, she's gotta have a place to sleep. Let's go look at bassinets and cribs," Dave suggested.

Nodding, JJ followed him through the store. Walking down the aisle of bassinets, they decided on the model that had a built in vibrating bed. Rossi picked up the ticket he'd need to give to the cashier.

"Crib next?" Rossi asked.

"You up for it?" JJ asked, laughing. Rossi had looked at every bassinet twice. She wondered how he'd do choosing a crib.

"No time like the present," said a good natured Dave.

They wandered through the displayed cribs, holding hands. JJ's eyes kept being drawn back to one in particular. The circular one. It was beautiful. And, as usual, Dave noticed everything.

"You like that one?" he asked, nodding toward the crib she kept eyeing.

"It's way to expensive," JJ murmured.

"I didn't ask how much it cost. I asked if you liked it," Dave told her.

"Of course, I like it. It's beautiful," JJ sighed.

Walking over to it, Dave picked up the ticket for it.

"Dave, no," she whispered, "It's way to much to spend on something she'll only use for a couple of years."

"She'll only be a baby once. I'll spoil her if I want to," he told her firmly, grabbing her hand.

"Let's go find the bedding for it," he suggested.

They decided on a beautiful pink and white bed set. JJ was thrilled.

"I think that's enough for today, Dave," she said gently.

"Let's at least look at the sleepers and dresses," Rossi suggested, knowing JJ was dying to get her hands on the baby clothes.

An hour later, they'd bought several sleepers, dresses, booties, and assorted other items, as well as the crib and bassinet.

Walking out of the store, Dave said, "At least they deliver. We don't have to worry about lugging it home."

Laughing, JJ replied, "No, just putting it together."

"Gideon can help," Dave told her. "Hungry?"

"Famished," JJ told him seriously.

Thirty minutes later, they were seated in one of the better restaurants in the mall while Agent Percy went to finish his own Christmas shopping.

Talking animatedly about the baby, Christmas and the upcoming weddings, JJ watched David's face tighten.

Alarmed, JJ asked, "What's the matter, Dave?"

Looking quickly at her, he warned, "Brace yourself, honey. Your about to meet ex-wife number two."

"What?" JJ asked, eyes widening.

"Yep, here comes Elizabeth in all her regal glory. I apologize in advance, honey." Dave said grimly.

"It'll be fine, Dave," JJ quickly whispered.

"I doubt it. You've never met her, honey. But, your about to understand divorce number two, babe." Rossi said.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"David, darling!" JJ heard a cultured voice sing out from somewhere behind her.

"Darling?" JJ muttered to Dave, glowering.

Before Dave could respond, Elizabeth descended on their table.

"Darling, it's been too long," said a svelte brunette bombshell that JJ assumed to be Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." Dave said flatly.

"Well at least stand up so I can hug you properly," Elizabeth pouted.

Clenching a fist on the table, Rossi politely but firmly said, "I think the time for displays of affection are long past."

Arching one eyebrow, Elizabeth asked, ignoring JJ's presence at the table, "Really? And, here I was thinking of asking you out to dinner - to catch up on old times! I'm sure you've heard that my husband and I have split."

"Well, I'll have to send the lucky bastard a note," Rossi said sarcastically with a tight smile.

"Oh, now David, don't be like that. I've missed you." Elizabeth said petulantly.

"I assure you, dear, the feeling hasn't been mutual. Allow me to introduce my fiancee, Jennifer Jareau," Dave said warmly grasping JJ's hand across the table.

"Your what?" Elizabeth gasped. Turning to acknowledge a composed JJ for the first time, Elizabeth smiled tightly. "So you're to be the third Mrs. Rossi. I'm Elizabeth Rossi, dear," Elizabeth informed JJ haughtily.

Looking at JJ across the table, he told her, "Yes, Elizabeth found keeping my name had more advantages to that of her tennis pro's, didn't you Elizabeth?"

Smiling wickedly at JJ, she said, "Maybe I just found it hard to let you go, David?"

"You mean that you found it hard to let the perks that went with the name go, don't you, Beth?" Rossi asked snidely.

Raising one eyebrow, she asked, "Bitter, Dave?"

Staring back at her coldly, he informed her, "Well I'd prefer there to be only one Mrs. Rossi out there. And, sweetheart, it ain't you."

JJ watched Dave and Elizabeth's byplay with wary eyes. If her suspicions were correct, the former Mrs. Rossi wanted her ex-husband back. Thankfully, Dave was leaving no misinterpretations about that becoming a possibility.

"Really, David. Must you always be so crass - and in public. Although privately I never minded it," she said suggestively.

"Enough, Elizabeth," Dave demanded, disgusted.

Uncomfortable, JJ stood up and said, "Maybe I should give the two of you a few moments."

"Yes, dear. Run along - Oh my God!," she said looking at JJ's stomach. "You're pregnant?" she asked, as if the condition was catching.

"Almost six months." JJ said politely. "We're very happy," she said with a loving glance at Dave.

Looking at Dave, Elizabeth said, "You always did have a thing for children. I couldn't get my two off to boarding school fast enough."

"Yet, another reason that you and I never worked, you always did think of your own needs first. JJ, sit back down, honey. Elizabeth is leaving," Dave smiled at her.

"Ah, so I'm being summarily dismissed, am I? Too bad, David," she said glancing at JJ's protruding belly, "We could have had some fun!"

"Hell could freeze too, but I doubt it," Dave said bluntly.

Looking at where JJ had reseated herself, Elizabeth replied hatefully, "Good luck with him, dear. You'll need it" Nodding to Dave, she strutted out of the restaurant.

JJ sat in shocked silence for a moment before looking at Dave and asking in an awed voice, "Seriously, what were you thinking when you married her?"

Shaking his head, Dave replied, "One of life's great mysteries."

"Tell me that wife number one isn't as bad, please!" JJ begged.

"Carol. No, honey, you'll like Carol. Everybody likes Carol. I'll prove it to you after lunch," Dave assured her.

"Okay, if you say so," JJ said picking up her fork to continue her meal.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

An hour later, JJ walked down a hall in Washington University's literature department with Rossi. Drawing closer to Carol Steven's office door, JJ heard a woman ranting.

"Oww!! Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn shoe! Where the hell are they? Crap." JJ heard.

Quirking an eyebrow at Dave, she watched him hold up his index finger into the universal "wait a minute" signal.

"This is just great! Perfect! Goddamn shoe! I need my friggin' glasses to do this, damn it!" JJ heard the woman ranting.

Waiting for her steam to run out, Rossi finally pushed open the door!

"Carol!" he sang into the room.

"Oh hell! Not you! Whatever you want, the answer is no! Damn it! Where are my freaking glasses?" JJ heard the woman who looked like a cross between a beautiful Issabella Rossellini and a mad professor, say.

"What the hell are you doing, Carol?" Rossi asked.

"Rocket science, Sparky! What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I broke the damn heel on my shoe, I've superglued two of my fingers together trying to get the damn thing back on because I can't freaking see it because I've lost my damn glasses AGAIN! I so do not have time for this bullshit! I've got a lecture in half an hour. Leaning in her seat, to see around Rossi, she glared at him, saying, "And, today of all days, you bring company with you!"

Looking around Rossi at JJ, she genuinely smiled, "Hello. I'm Carol. I'm not usually like this."

"Yes, she is!" Rossi interjected.

"Stuff it, Sparky!" Nodding at JJ, she asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Actually, that's why we're here. Oh, Jesus, Carole, give me the damn shoe!" Rossi said trying to snatch it away from his ex-wife.

JJ bit back a giggle. She felt like she was watching a comedy skit.

"It's attached to my hand, Sparky," she said trying to pull back her hand from the shoe that Rossi was trying to take from her.

"How in the hell-," Rossi began.

"Oh, shut up! Where the HELL are my glasses?" Carole yelled to no one in particular.

"There on top of your head," JJ said trying not to giggle.

Looking at JJ blankly, Carole said, reaching up, "My head?"

"Uh, yeah," JJ replied, "But don't touch-,".

It was too late. Carole now had one hand superglued to the shoe Rossi was working on. And, now she had one stuck to the hair of her head.

"Christ, Carole, you're still an accident waiting to happen!" Rossi declared, shaking his head.

"Again, I beg you! Shut! Up!" Carole yelled.

JJ moved to help Carole get her hand out of her hair. Freeing one hand, JJ told her, "Okay don't touch anything. I'll put the glasses on for you."

Putting the glasses on Carole's face, JJ took a step back.

"Oh you're pretty! Sparky, who's the pretty pregnant woman?" Carole asked.

Finally, freeing her other hand from the shoe, Rossi looked up. "That pretty pregnant woman is going to be my wife come Valentine's Day. Carole Stevens meet my future wife, Jennifer Jareau."

Gaping for a moment, recognition lit Carole's eyes as she said, "You're Jennifer. You're the one!" Looking at Rossi, she said, "You did it, Sparky! I'd hug you, but I don't want to be stuck with you again!"

To JJ she said, "I am soooo glad to finally meet you! Walk with me to the bathroom. Sparky's gotta fix the shoe and I've gotta wash my hands before class!"

Looking briefly at Dave, she saw him nod. Returning her eyes to Carole, she smiled, "Okay,"

Walking down the hall, she heard Carole babbling, "Sparky finally did it. Todd and I - Todd's my husband, by the way- Anyway, Todd and I have been hearing about you for months. I'm so glad to finally meet you! Thrilled, even! David's in love! And, this time it's not with a bitch! I've gotta call Todd!"

"Ummm, I take it you didn't care for the second Mrs. Rossi. I got my first exposure to her at lunch." JJ asked, laughing.

Walking into the bathroom, Carole went directly to the sink. "That woman is the living, breathing representation of the Satan. You're first meeting with that witch had to have gone better than mine though?"

"Why do you say that?" asked JJ, curious.

"Because unless you slung a plate of speghetti across her, you can't top me!" Carol said victoriously.

"You didn't!" JJ gasped.

"Well, the bitch intimated that I couldn't hold a man. I couldn't take that lying down, now could I? No. And the pasta was the closest thing at hand so,….as they say, the rest is history. And, so were her and Dave shortly thereafter. I'm just glad he found someone to be happy with. Nobody deserves it more than him. Todd and I have tried for years to hook him up. But, he'd decided he was done. Until you, that is! Now, a wife and a baby too. He's gotta be over the moon. He's always wanted kids. But of course you know that. I'm babbling, aren't I? I do that when I'm excited. I just wish I didn't have to be to class so soon. I really want to sit and chat. Maybe we could all get together for dinner one night?" she asked.

"I certainly wouldn't mind. I don't know that many people outside the BAU. It'd be nice to have a friend that doesn't want to talk about criminals at dinner," JJ told her on a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that would be an occupational hazard," laughed Carol.

Walking out of the bathroom, Carol said seriously, "I'm really happy for you Jennifer. Dave's a wonderful guy. We are much better at the brother/sister thing than we were at the husband/wife thing. I've been waiting for him to find someone wonderful for years. And, believe me, over the last few months he has done nothing but rave about you. I'm just so happy it's finally happening for him."

"Thank you. I love him very much. I'll try to be good for him," JJ told her sincerely.

"I can already tell you are. And the feelings between you two are obviously mutual," Carole said.

"Yes, they are," said JJ with a light heart.

As they walked back into Carol's office, Rossi looked up and said, "Nice talk?"

"Yes, it was. Sparky, treat her right! She's a keeper!" Carole said, grabbing her shoe from Rossi. Slipping them back on her feet, she said, "I'm so sorry to cut this short guys, but, I've got a class. Call Todd and schedule dinner, Sparky."

"We will, Carole. Careful with the shoes from now on! We'll see you soon," he said guiding JJ to the door.

Over her shoulder, JJ called, "It was really nice meeting you, Carole!"

"You, too! I'm so glad your nothing like the last one he brought to meet us! Come back soon, JJ," Carole said as she closed the office door.

Taking her hand as they walked to the parking lot, Dave asked, "So what did you think of number one?"

JJ giggled. " I see why you're still friends. She's hilarious," JJ replied.

"You oughta see her drunk!" Rossi laughed as they got in the car.

Leaning her head back against the seat, JJ looked over at her future husband, smiled, and said, "Quite a colorful life you've lead so far - you sure you're ready to settle down with boring old me?"

"Honey, you have no idea how ready I am. No idea," he said, beginning the drive for home.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Upon their arrival back at the farm, Dave immediately told JJ that it was time to lay down and rest.

"But I feel fine, Dave. Really! I wanted to get started on making some Christmas cookies and fudge, honey. Christmas is close and I've still got a lot to do," she'd argued.

"A two hour nap isn't gonna make any difference, JJ. You've been walking around all morning. The only time you've sat down was at lunch and after Elizabeth's visit to our table, I could tell you lost your appetite. You need to get some rest. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for the baby," he reasoned.

"That's playing dirty," JJ accused.

"Yeah, but is it working?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Yeah," JJ muttered.

"Look, baby, when you get up it'll be almost time for Reid and Gideon to get here. You can enlist Reid's help in the kitchen," Dave said. "Problem solved."

"You're giving me Reid? I'm giving you a child and you're giving me Reid? Sending him into my kitchen? To help? Have you lost your mind?" she asked incredulously.

Holding up his hands in front of him, he defended, "Honey, it was just a thought!"

"Then don't think! At least not about my kitchen. Honestly, I don't think Reid knows how to boil water. He can barely use a microwave without trying to blow himself up. And, you want him cooking in my kitchen," JJ ranted, kicking off her shoes and walking to the bedroom.

Laughing, Dave followed her. "Well, somebody needs to teach him. He loves you best, therefore, you're elected."

"Gee, thanks bunches, honey. Keep it up and I'll have you in there helping me," JJ threatened, pulling off her clothes to put on a robe.

Dave smirked at her.

"What now?" JJ asked irritated.

"You are without a doubt, the only woman I know that has to strip to take a nap." he said, smiling.

"I feel like I'm in a straight jacket when I try to sleep in my clothes," she explained.

"However you're comfortable, baby. As long as you rest, I don't care what you're wearing." Dave told her.

Crawling into bed, she asked, "Are you coming in?"

Dave shook his head and told her, "If I come in now, neither one of us will get any rest and you know it."

Smiling, JJ yawned. "Promise, you'll wake me in a couple of hours. Any longer than that and I'll have trouble getting to sleep tonight."

Dave nodded. "I'm gonna do some work in the office while it's still an office. Yell, if you need me, honey."

Nodding, JJ turned on her left side as Dave pulled the comforter over her and gave her a quick kiss.

After dimming the lights, Dave slipped out of the room.

Walking into his office, he closed the door. Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed Hotch. He needed to find out the status on JJ's case. He'd seen where Hotch had called him earlier while they were in the car, but he hadn't wanted to talk about it in front of JJ. She'd had such a good day that he didn't have the heart to dampen it in any way.

"Aaron Hotchner," he heard Hotch say into the phone.

"Hey, Hotch. It's me. Got anything?" Dave questioned, going to the heart of the matter.

"Actually, yeah. D.C.P.D. has arrested Luis Sanchez and Dallas Levy for the murder of Will and the assault on JJ. They've admitted to it but, both still say they don't know anything about Marquette's whereabouts. The number that Wallace gave on him was for a throwaway cell phone. The only thing we got on it is that he made his last call on it December 3 to a pizza joint in west D.C.. Morgan and Emily are canvassing the neighborhood now but, so far - nothing. I hate to say it - but we may not get anything else until he makes another move against her, Dave," Hotch said quietly.

"Damn it, Hotch!" Dave exploded.

"I know, Dave! I know! But, you know, as well as I do, that this is what often happens," Hotch said, trying desperately to calm his friend down.

"I want them safe, once and for all, Hotch!" Dave snarled.

"We all do, Dave," Hotch told him patiently.

"Sorry!" Dave said gruffly.

"It's ok. How's she doing today?" Hotch asked.

"Good. We went shopping for the nursery and she got some maternity clothes. She met both my ex-wives. That was fun. At least with ex number two," Dave said, calming down. "She's getting excited about the baby. Today was good for her," said Dave.

"And you guys are both past the other night?" Hotch asked carefully.

"Yeah, Hotch, everything is fine. We worked it out. I was an asshole. I've been meaning to apologize to you for it," Dave told him sincerely.

"It's not me I was worried about," Hotch said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Hotch. And, I appreciated you calling Gideon. Things are better now. I realize what I did. You know me, I'm pretty good at not repeating my mistakes," Dave replied.

"I called Gideon because I knew he could get through to you," Hotch explained.

"I know. Hell, I was just glad you didn't call Morgan." Dave laughed.

"Well, I have to be honest, when I saw JJ crying, it was my first instinct. Lucky for you, I fought it," Hotch returned.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dave laughed.

"Anyway, you guys are all still coming for Christmas, right?" Dave asked.

"We'll be there. Haley and Jack are really looking forward to it," Hotch confided.

"Good! I think it will do everybody some benefit to be together this year," Dave stated.

"I agree," said Hotch.

"Well, I'll get off here. Call me if anything changes, Hotch," Dave ordered.

"Will do. Give JJ our love. Bye, Dave," said Hotch.

"Bye, Hotch," said Rossi, hanging up the phone.

Only two more left to bring down, Rossi thought to himself. The question was how to do it!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

A little after five that afternoon, Dave looked up from his laptop and concluded that it was time to wake JJ before Gideon and Reid arrived. Smiling to himself, he knew this wouldn't be an easy task. In the last month, he'd learned several things about his soon-to-be wife. The first was that she always fought taking a nap. The second was that no matter how hard she fought against taking a nap, waking her from one was hell. It usually involved several minutes, threats, and swatting hands, and more often than not, a few drugging kisses to put her in a better mood.

Walking into the bedroom, Dave flipped the lights. Immediately JJ's arm flew to shield her eyes and she snuggled more deeply under the covers. Grinning, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and let his eyes rest on her sleeping form. One arm shielding her face and the other resting protectively against her swollen belly, she was beautiful. He quickly decided to try the most pleasant way to wake her first. Bending, he whispered into her ear, "JJ, honey, it's time to wake up. Gid and Reid will be here soon. Come on, wake up, sweetheart." Getting no response other than a soft grunt, he moved on to phase two. Pressing gentle kisses against the side of her face and neck, she stirred slowly. Finally, he covered her mouth with his as he felt her sigh. Opening her mouth to him in acceptance, she moaned and wrapped her arms around him as the comforter slid down her bare body. The gentle wake up kiss quickly escalated into something else entirely.

Feeling Dave's body begin to stretch out above hers, JJ whispered hopefully against his lips, "Do we have time before they get here?"

Looking down her naked body, Dave whispered back, "We'll make time. They can wait!"

"I think I like the sound of that, Agent Rossi," JJ said suggestively. "How fast can you work?"

Dave proceeded to show her just exactly how fast he could send them both up into flames.

They were dressed again with five minutes to spare when the doorbell rang. JJ was still smiling as Dave went to answer it. She heard Dave greet Gideon and Reid at the door and tell them to come into the living room. Following the sound of their voices, she walked in to see Gid and Dave on the floor digging through a box settled between them.

"What is that?" JJ asked.

"Check it out, Blondie! It's my old train set from when I was a kid to set up around the tree. Little Jack will get a kick out of it!" Gideon told her happily.

"Not to mention it gives you two a toy to play with," JJ said smiling.

"Hey, this is not a toy! This is vintage. Priceless," Dave said as if he was holding the Holy Grail.

Shaking her head at them both, she said thoughtfully, "Dave, didn't we have something we wanted to mention to Gideon and Reid."

Looking up and catching JJ's eye, Dave smiled. "I'm pretty sure we did." Looking at Gideon, he said, "You might want to actually take a seat for this one."

"Is something wrong?" asked Reid worriedly from the couch.

JJ shook her head, saying, "Nope. Something is very right for a change."

Waiting for Gideon to settle himself in the armchair, Dave told them both, "I asked JJ to marry me last night. She said yes."

Gideon looked slowly from Rossi to JJ. Finally, he said, "Is this what you want, Blondie?"

"More than anything!" JJ said happily nodding as Dave slid an arm around her.

"Thank God!" Gideon said, letting out a sigh of relief and hugging the woman he considered a surrogate daughter. "I swear to God, Rossi, if you're not good to her-"

"Does this mean the mood swings will get better?" asked Reid hopefully.

Narrowing one eye at the man she considered a younger brother, JJ said, "I do not have mood swings, Reid. People irritate me and I get angry. But, I do NOT have mood swings."

"Of course you don't, kid," said Gideon in a placating tone, moving to stand in front of Reid, and hopefully act as a buffer when JJ tried to claw his eyes out.

Wrapping his arms more tightly around her, Dave pulled JJ into his body, "I'm sure what Reid meant to say, was that you'd probably be feeling less stressed now. Right, Reid?"

"Yes, absolutely! That's exactly what I meant!" Reid said quickly, trying to disappear behind Gideon.

"Sure it is, Reid! Why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" asked JJ.

"Where the knives are?" asked Reid swallowing convulsively.

JJ just smiled.

"Go on, Spence. She won't hurt you," Gideon said fighting a smile.

"No, I won't hurt you, Reid. Much." JJ said, walking toward the kitchen as Reid slowly followed her at a safe distance.

Both men waited until the both were in the kitchen before breaking out into laughter.

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Gideon said, "Poor, JJ!"

"Who are you trying to kid? Poor, Reid!" said a laughing Rossi as he lowered himself into the recliner.

Looking over at his friend, Gideon asked, "So, got brave, did you?"

Nodding, Dave said quietly, "I couldn't not ask her, Gid. I love that woman more than I've ever loved anyone or thing in my life. She's it for me, Gid."

"When?" Gideon asked.

"Valentines Day," Dave replied. "I suggested Vegas, but she was under the impression that you'd have shot me."

"Smart girl!" said a satisfied Gideon. "But seriously, she deserves a wedding."

Nodding, Rossi agreed. "I just want the marriage, Gid. To know that they're both mine."

Smiling, Gideon said, "Dave, they've been yours since she opened her eyes in that hospital bed."

"Well, I want it to be official. And, soon!" Dave said firmly.

"Possessive Italians," Gideon mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Dave said.

"I meant for you to," Gid said, laughing.

"Listen, JJ and I decided to tell you and Reid because you're closest to us. She wants to tell the rest of the team at Christmas," informed Rossi.

Gideon nodded and said, "I'll let Reid know to keep this under his hat."

"You want a bachelor party?" asked Gideon.

"Only if you consider a bachelor party sitting around putting a crib together a party," Dave told him.

"I'll bring the beer," Gideon laughed.


	61. Chapter 61

Author's Note: Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing from my readers. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 61

In the kitchen, JJ smiled at Reid as she selected the ingredients to begin making Christmas cookies.

"You know I was kidding, right, Reid?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. At least I hoped you were," Reid replied with an anxious smile.

"I was. I know my emotions have been all over the place lately. Between everything that's happened and pregnancy hormones, I'm up and down like a yoyo," JJ explained.

"I know, JJ. I'm really sorry about everything that's happened to you, but at least you and Agent Rossi found each other," Reid told her.

"Funny how it happens when you're not even looking for it," JJ sighed.

"What?" asked Reid, confused.

Smiling, JJ answered, "Love, Reid."

"Oh, one subject I don't know very much about, I'm afraid," he said, looking around uncomfortably.

"You will one day, Spencer. It'll reach around and bite you in the ass just like it did me," she grinned fondly, mixing flour, sugar and eggs in a bowl.

"Personally, I question the notion of love at all after the reading I've been doing," Reid confided quietly.

Concerned, JJ looked up from her task, "What do you mean? What have you been reading, Spence?" she asked.

Rearranging the salt and pepper shaker on the kitchen table, Reid replied, "You remember a few months back when I found all those boxes of my mother's journals in my basement. I've been reading those."

Looking at Spencer carefully, JJ prodded, "And?"

"Some of them were written before my father left. I don't remember him at all. He left when I was six. But, the things I've been reading in her diaries, it's so dark. Almost like she was afraid of him. Like she suspected him of something. She never names it though. At least, not yet." Reid told her sounding lost.

"Have you talked to Gideon about any of this?" JJ asked, worried.

"No, not yet. I was kinda waiting until after the holidays. And, I know what you're worried about, JJ." Reid said looking at her.

Looking up from where she was kneading the cookie dough, JJ asked, "Oh yeah, genius - what am I worried about?"

Meeting her eyes, Reid said in a small voice, "That I'll start using again."

"Do I have a reason to have that worry, Spence?" JJ asked, staring at him.

"They say that there's always a reason to worry where an addict is concerned," he said, looking away.

"Are you using again?" JJ asked quietly.

"No." he replied. "It's just that I've been trying to remember my childhood and I can't, JJ. It's like there is some kind of block. Sometimes, I can feel a memory there, just beyond my reach. But, I can't get to it. And, I don't know what to do! Sometimes, I think-," he broke off.

"Think what, Spence?" JJ asked softly.

"I just remember that when I used before, all the extra stuff in my head just went away, JJ. It was quiet," he confided.

"That's not the answer, Spencer. Promise me you'll go to a meeting tonight. Please. Or better yet, stay here the night!" JJ begged.

"No, it's okay JJ. I'm gonna stay up at the cabin with Gideon tonight," he told her.

"Talk to Gideon about these memories you can't find. Or Dave. They're trained to help you, Reid. Morgan and Emily are too, for that matter. But, you can't let this fester. You don't need the drugs to make it stop, Spence. Promise me that you'll at least talk to Gideon tonight. Promise me, or I swear to God, I'll tell him myself," JJ threatened.

"I'll try, Jayje. It's hard. I don't want to overwhelm him with my issues. He just got back," Reid said.

"I've burdened him with mine," JJ told him. "He'd rather us do that than try to fight our demons all alone."

"But I'm supposed to be a man, JJ. I should be able to handle this on my own." he replied sounding lost.

"You are a man, Spence. But, even the strongest men sometimes need help. It doesn't make them any less of a man. Does it make me less of a woman to have to rely on all of you right now?" JJ asked, trying to reason with him.

"Of course not!" Spence quickly said.

"Okay, then - the same goes for you!" JJ retorted.

"You are so bossy!" Reid told her smiling.

"You need to be bossed around - telling me you're thinking about drugs again! What do you expect?" she told Reid shortly.

"You're right. Doing that would be the coward's way out." Spencer said apologetically.

"Spence, you know we all love you. We don't want to see you on that road again. It hurt you and us too much the first time. We'll get through this, whatever you find out or remember. Promise me you'll put the journals away for now though." JJ asked him.

"Okay, JJ. At least until after we get Garcia married off. How about that?" Reid asked.

"And, you'll talk to Gideon?" JJ countered.

"Yeah. I'll tell him how I've been feeling. JJ, can I ask you a question." Reid said seriously.

"Yeah, what?" JJ replied.

"Do you think he'll go away again?" Reid asked in a small voice.

Looking up from rolling the dough, JJ looked at Reid's sad face. Putting her hand over his, JJ said, "No, Spence, I don't think he'll leave again. But, even if he does, it doesn't mean he doesn't love you. His leaving before didn't have anything to do with you. He was lost. He had to get away from what we do for awhile to clear his head. It had nothing to do with us. It was about him. You understand that, don't you?" JJ explained.

"I guess but, it still hurt. Not having him here," Reid whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But, he came when one of us needed him, now didn't he?" JJ replied.

Looking up at her and smiling, Reid replied, "Yeah, he did, didn't he?"

Nodding, JJ picked up a cookie cutter and handed it to him. "Now cut!" she directed.

Laughing, Spence did as he was told. Looking at him sideways, JJ wished Spencer could have had the childhood he deserved. He reminded her so much of an overgrown little boy. He constantly sought to please those that mattered to him, searching for approval. Gideon was Reid's rock. God knew, Spencer needed a father figure. Dave had done the best he could in Gideon's absence. But, Gideon could get through to Spencer in a way no one else could. She hoped he'd get through to him this time too.


	62. Chapter 62

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback that my readers are leaving. It is extremely helpful and gratifying to read. I hope you enjoy the following chapter. And, for those of you who have asked, this story will continue until at least the baby's birth. I hope that isn't too long to carry it on. Thanks again! Happy reading! And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 62

Two hours later, JJ wiped her hands on her apron and walked into the living room to find three men sprawled in various positions around her living room. Walking over to where Dave laid stretched back in his recliner, she handed him a list.

"Honey, I'm out of eggs, flour and chocolate," she said with a smile.

"Okay, and?" Dave drawled suspiciously.

"And, do you want chocolate fudge for Christmas?" JJ smiled again.

"Yes," Dave said, knowing what was coming.

"Then you wouldn't mind running down to the market for me, now would you sweetheart?" JJ asked sweetly.

"Oh, hell, JJ! The grocery store? That's only one damn step above the mall!" complained Rossi.

"It's late, Dave. It won't be as busy!" rationalized JJ.

"It's Christmas in six days! Everywhere is busy! I can do without the fudge, honey," Dave said, placating.

"Well! I'm pregnant therefore, I can't! Now if you would like to have this baby-" JJ began to rant.

"I sense a mood swing coming on," whispered Reid to Gideon.

"I heard that Spencer!" JJ yelled. "I'm pregnant, not deaf!"

Wincing, Reid shrank in his seat.

Turning back to Dave, JJ said, holding out her hand, "Fine, give me the keys. I can be there and back in half an hour."

Shaking his head, Dave replied with a note finality, "Absolutely not! You don't go anywhere without one of us! Especially not after dark."

"Then I suggest you get moving!" JJ returned evenly, bending to kiss his cheek.

Looking at Gideon, Dave chuckled, "You see that. Not even married yet and I'm already henpecked and being managed!"

"The way I've heard it, she's been managing you since the day you walked into the BAU, my friend," Gideon told him with a grin.

"Is that true?" Dave asked JJ, playfully shocked.

"Only when it was for your own good," JJ replied.

"Yeah, right," said Dave, scanning the list. "What in the hell are cinnamon sticks? And evaporated milk?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ answered, "Aisle 3 and Aisle 7, respectively. Just look at the labels, Dave."

Standing up, Dave shrugged into his coat. Looking over at Spencer, Dave told him, "Come on kid! I ain't doing this alone. We'll see if the boy genius can find half this crap!" Looking down at JJ, he bent to quickly kiss her, saying, "You owe me! I'll be back as soon as I can, baby."

Following, Rossi out, Reid caught JJ's look and said, "I know! I know! I'll make sure he gets everything!"

Meeting Gideon's eyes, JJ said seriously, "We've got a problem."

Concerned, Gideon leaned forward in his chair. "What's going on, Blondie?"

Deciding to get directly to the point, JJ said bluntly, "Spence is thinking about using again."

Paling, Gideon asked softly, "Why?"

"He's been reading his mother's journals and apparently it's bringing up some sort of memories that he can't reach. It's about his father, Gid. I don't have a good feeling about this. I told him to talk to you and put the journals away, at least until after Garcia's wedding. But, I'm worried. He's afraid to talk to you. He seems to think because he's a man that means he shouldn't burden us with his problems," JJ explained.

"That's crap!" Gideon said shortly.

"That's what I told him. But, I'm pretty sure he's afraid to go to you. He's afraid you'll leave again. I tried to explain that your leaving had nothing to do with any of us, but I don't think it sank in. I think he needs to hear it from you." JJ continued.

Nodding, Gideon said softly, "Damn it! I screwed the kid worse by leaving than if I'd stayed."

"You did what you had to do at the time to keep your sanity, Gid," JJ replied quietly.

"Maybe," Gid said, grudgingly.

"There's no maybe to it, Gid. You were on the edge," JJ said, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I was. I'll talk to him, kid," Gid said, covering her hand and squeezing.

"Okay. I also wanted to ask you a favor," JJ smiled.

"Anything, kid, you know that. As long as it doesn't involve going against Rossi. Whatever rules he has in place are for your own good," Gideon said.

"No, it's nothing like that," JJ laughed. "It's actually about the wedding."

Nodding, Gideon asked, "Whatcha need, Blondie?"

"I was hoping that you'd be willing to walk me down the aisle and give me away. With daddy gone, you know that you're the closest thing I have to a father. I know that you've known Dave longer and if you want to stand up with him, I'd understand-" JJ rambled.

Looking down so JJ wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, Gideon mumbled, "Blondie, stop. It'd be an honor to walk you down the aisle. The giving away might be a little harder, but I can do it as long as you're happy and this is what you want. That's all I wish for you, kid. For both you and Reid. Your health and happiness."

Grabbing his hand, JJ said quietly, "Then you're getting your wish, Gid."

"Yeah, Rossi would die before he'd ever willingly let anyone hurt you. At least, I don't have to worry this time about the man you're with. Rossi knows I'd kill him if he wasn't good to you," Gideon stated, satisfied.

"Yes, he takes good care of us. I just hope I'm good enough for him," said JJ reflectively.

"Now, why would you say something silly like that?" Gideon asked with a frown.

"Think about it, Gideon. Ever since I really came into his life, I've brought danger into his house. He's in as much danger as the baby and I are, whether he admits it or not. I honestly wonder sometimes how he can love me this much. I've brought no end of trouble with me. How can he want to be with me?" JJ questioned him in a low voice.

"Listen to me, kid. That man wants you and that baby more than he wants to take his next breath. Rossi is a grown man, not a boy. He knows the score. Bad things happen. All of us have seen it. When you love someone, you love them through good times AND bad. Don't you ever doubt your worth to that man or the depth of his love for you. JJ, I've known him a lot of years. I knew both his ex-wives and I have never seen him like he is with you with anyone. Ever! For him, you're it!" Gideon said emphatically.

"I'm sure that's what he thought the last two times he got married, too, Gideon. I've met them both and I'm so different from each of them. Carole is a doll. I don't know why it didn't work between them. And, Elizabeth? Gideon, she's beautiful and she made it clear that she wanted Dave back," JJ quietly said.

"I was there, Blondie. Both times. Carole is wonderful, I agree. But, they weren't good together. Not as husband and wife. She's been married to Todd for close to fifteen years now. They're more siblings than anything else, now. And, Elizabeth? You don't need to worry about that bitch. Rossi knows what a manipulative little tramp she is. He told me not long after they split that he'd been thinking with the wrong head. That's all it was, physical attraction. You're right, kid. She is beautiful. But, it's an empty beauty. Beyond the pretty face, there's no real substance. Dave knows that. It's one of the reasons that he loves you so much. You're pure, JJ. There's not a manipulative or selfish bone in your body. You've got nothing to feel insecure about, Blondie!" Gideon explained.

"You really think so, Gid?" JJ asked hopefully.

"I really know so, JJ. If I had ANY doubts about Rossi, I'd be the first one to say something, our friendship be damned," Gideon told her honestly.

"I guess these pregnancy hormones are really going to my head, huh?" she asked him.

"What I think is that you've had so much happen in so short an amount of time that you're on overload. But stick to the facts, kid. Dave loves you. Dave loves that little girl inside you. He wants a marriage and family. He's old enough to know it takes a lot of hard work. He's learned from his mistakes. JJ, he won't hurt you or let you down. He's solid. Don't you doubt him!" Gideon said forcefully.

"You're right. It's just I don't know what I'd do now if I lost him. It scares me to death," JJ whispered.

"You can't lose him, JJ. Trust me on that one. After all these years, he's finally found his perfect fit. He'll never willingly give that up. Not after it took him so long to find it," Gideon told her softly.

Nodding, JJ heard the front door open. Looking at Gideon, she said, "They're back!"

"Yeah, you good?" he asked her.

Smiling brightly, she returned, "I'm good, thanks."

"Anytime, Blondie," Gideon said, kissing the top of her head.

Walking into the room, Rossi looked at them. "I don't care what you say, I'm never going into a grocery store again! Do you know that there are like thirteen different kinds of chocolate! Thirteen! And, did you write the type of chocolate you wanted! Oh hell, no! You got two of each kind, by the way!"

Laughing at his expression, JJ went to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Oh, no. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get you out of the doghouse," he told her, squeezing her.

Whispering into his ear, JJ said, "I'll make it up to you later, honey."

Looking down at her, he told her, "I'm holding you to that. You know that, right?"

Smiling up at him, she said, "I'm counting on it!"

"All right, you two! Enough with the sexual innuendo! It's making me nauseous!" Gideon hollered at them.

"You're just jealous! You need to find yourself a pretty girl!" Dave accused with a grin.

"No, thank you. I've got enough on my plate trying to keep up with all of you!" Gideon threw back.

Laughing, JJ went back to her kitchen to help Reid put groceries away and start the fudge.

Reclaiming his seat, Rossi asked, "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

Shrugging, Gideon said, "I found out I get to give the bride away. I swear to God, Rossi, you'd better do right by that girl!"

"You know I will, Gid," Rossi told him sincerely.

"Yeah, but you might reassure her about Elizabeth. Evidently, your meeting in the restaurant put her a little ill at ease," Gideon told him quietly.

Startled, Rossi asked, "Is she all right? Elizabeth was in full form. I thought she was fine, though."

"She was a little threatened. I mean, JJ's going on six months pregnant and there was this hot, thin ex-wife hitting on you in front of her, Hollow Man," Gideon told him.

"I shot her down, Gid. JJ heard me. You know there is nothing beyond loathing for that woman in me now," Rossi said seriously.

"I know that! Now, make sure JJ knows it, too," Gideon returned.

"I thought I had! But, believe me, I'll put her mind at rest as soon as we're alone," Rossi assured him.

Nodding, Gideon said, "That's all I'm saying."

"What about Carole?" Rossi asked.

"She loved Carole, Dave. Everybody loves Carole," Gideon told him, smiling.

"Okay, just making sure," Rossi told him.

Reid returned to the living room a few moments later, saying, "She threw me out!"

"What did you do, Spencer?" Gideon asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"She said I didn't stir fast enough. How is that possible? I'm telling you, Gideon - JJ has lost it! The baby has affected her mind!" Reid was saying frantically.

"It'll pass, kid. The baby will be here in a few months," Rossi smiled.

Shaking his head, Reid looked at them both. "If this is what it's like, I'm never getting anyone pregnant!"

Both men laughed at the young man's declaration.

"We'll see!" Gideon said. "We need to be getting out of here anyway. Did you take her blood pressure, Spence?" Gideon asked.

"Twice. Both times it was in normal range," he answered, looking at Rossi.

"Thank God," Rossi murmured.

"Okay, then. Let's hit the road. We'll see you guys later, Dave," Gideon said, heading for the door.

"All right, guys. Thanks for everything," Dave said seeing them out and closing the door.

Standing in the hallway for a moment, Dave thought about how JJ might have felt in the restaurant with Elizabeth. He'd have to do a better job at making her understand that she was the ONLY woman for him now. Obviously, she needed a reminder.


	63. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The next morning JJ stood studying herself in the long mirror in the bathroom. "I'm getting so fat!" she said to herself, trying to suck in her stomach.

Hearing her from the bedroom, Dave walked to the bathroom door. "You're getting so pregnant!" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind. Nuzzling aside her long blond hair to kiss her neck, he growled, "And, you know your gorgeous. After last night, you can't have any doubt about how much power you have over me!"

Smiling widely at him in the mirror, JJ replied, "Yes, it was rather gratifying to hear the legendary David Rossi beg!"

"As I recall, young lady, I wasn't the one pleading for mercy at the end," he said against her neck.

Turning in his arms, she said, "This is true."

Dave lowered his mouth for a brief kiss. "Come on, hot stuff. I want to get moving before they start kicking up a lot of dust in here," he told her, swatting her bottom.

Forty minutes later, they were standing in front of her desk at the BAU. JJ stared at it in horror. "What have they done to it," she moaned. Gone were her neat stacks of files and notes. In it's place were piles of scattered files and papers. It appeared like if someone hadn't known what to do with something, they'd thrown it on her desk.

"It's ok, honey. One step at a time. I'll be in my office if you need me. Don't leave this floor, understand?" Rossi asked.

"I doubt I leave this desk," she told him, still staring at it in horror.

Laughing, David went to his office.

Two and a half hours later, JJ had made heavy progress in restoring her office to some semblance of normalcy. Deciding that it was time for a break, she walked to Dave's office. Looking through the window, she saw him in heavy conversation on the phone. It appeared he would be awhile. Continuing on her way, she walked on to the break room. Walking in, she overheard Hotch and Emily talking.

"Hotch, I don't see any other way," Emily was saying stubbornly.

"We're going to have to find one, Em. Dave and Gideon are never going to go for this. They are not going to permit her to put her life on the line! Not after everything that's happened!" Hotch insisted.

"What aren't Dave and Gideon going to go for?" JJ asked from the doorway.

"Nothing, JJ," Hotch said quickly.

"Tell her, Hotch. It's her life! It needs to be her decision!" Emily said angrily.

"Emily!" Hotch said in a warning tone.

"What is going on here!" JJ asked, becoming irritated. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

Looking at JJ, Emily explained, "Jayje, this morning you were delivered another letter here at the office. We just got word of it. Not even Rossi or Gideon know yet. Morgan and Reid have gone up to tell them now."

Paling, JJ asked, "What was it?"

"Pictures," said Hotch. "You're being watched, JJ. Every time that you've left the house since you were released from the hospital, he's been there watching. The pictures support the theory."

"What did the note say, Hotch?" JJ asked, becoming frightened.

"It said, 'I'll see you soon'. The same thing as the last one," Hotch told her.

JJ lowered herself into a chair and said blankly, "He's been watching me this whole time. Just waiting for an opportunity."

"And, I was telling Hotch that maybe we should give him one," Emily continued.

Looking at Emily with understanding, JJ replied, "Use me as bait and draw him out!"

"Exactly," Emily said firmly. "We've been playing the game on his terms. Maybe it's time to change the rules."

"The hell she will!" Rossi roared from the doorway.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind, Prentiss? Maybe you don't have a problem hurling yourself into danger, but I'll be damned if you'll encourage JJ to do it!" Gideon yelled.

"You can stop yelling at me, Gideon! JJ and I are right and you damn well know it!" Emily yelled back.

"This could work, Dave!" said JJ, looking at him excitedly.

"NO! Absolutely not, JJ!" shouted Dave, stalking over to the table where she sat.

"Okay, everyone, just calm down," Hotch tried to tell them all steadily.

"And you," Rossi said, turning to glare at Hotch, "How could you even entertain this idea?"

"I'll tell ya how, Hollow Man, because he's the same one who made the call to send Emily into danger a couple of months ago at Cyrus' compound!" Gideon said sarcastically. Turning to Emily, he asked, "Didn't think I knew about that one, did you, doll face?"

"Emily was the best agent I had for the job at the time! I'm sorry about what happened to her in there, Gid, but it doesn't change the fact that she and Reid were the best people for the job. I stand by that decision!" Hotch defended. "As for JJ, I wasn't entertaining the idea, Dave. She and Emily were!"

"Fucking figures," Gideon said under his breath as Emily glared at him.

"It doesn't matter who thought of the idea! She's not doing it!" Dave yelled insistently.

"Who are you to decide that!" JJ shouted at him.

"JJ, listen carefully, you are not going anywhere near that sick fuck!" Rossi said, trying to control his voice.

"He's watching me, Dave! If there is even a chance that we can trap him this way, we have to take it!" she tried to reason.

"Goddamn it! I said NO! I fucking forbid it, JJ." Rossi yelled.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as the other people present collectively held their breaths.

"Excuse me!" JJ hissed. "I know I couldn't have heard you correctly!"

"You heard me just fine, little girl!" Rossi raged.

"Oh, shit!" Gideon muttered.

"Oh hell, he done gone and pissed off the pregnant woman!" Morgan said to himself.

"This is bad!" Reid said quietly.

"I hope she kills him!" Emily whispered to a gaping Garcia.

"No, Dave, I couldn't have heard you correctly. Because it sounded like my father was in the room since he's the only one who EVER had the power to forbid me from anything! And I know you aren't my father," JJ said coldly with an unmatched fury in her eyes.

"I will not let you take a risk with your or our kid's life!" Dave yelled at her.

No, you'd rather we be sitting ducks! Get off your high horse, you pompous ass! This could work if the proper precautions are taken!" JJ yelled back.

"Stop living up to the brainless blond stigma then, JJ!" Rossi retorted. "You're pregnant with a baby not a brain tumor! It's too dangerous," Rossi told her fighting to keep his voice even.

"Are you implying I'm STUPID?" JJ asked, screaming!

"Dave, I beg you, DON"T answer that!" yelled Hotch.

"I'm implying that you aren't thinking this through! To do this, we have to let this sick fuck get close to you, damn it! Can you stand the thought of his hands on you again? Can you? His breath in your face, JJ? You still can't sleep through the night without waking up screaming two or three nights a week! How can you even think of putting yourself or our baby in that position again!" Rossi raged.

JJ gasped audibly at Rossi's imagery.

"Has anybody considered that JJ is the best damned shot IN this room? Second only to you, Rossi! And as I recall, she managed to save both you and Hotch's ass when Garcia's shooter was holding a gun on you! She wasn't armed that night! She would be this time!" Emily tried to tell them.

"Thank you, Emily," JJ said shakily, blinking back tears. Looking at Dave, she said, "I'm going to my office to calm down before I end up saying something I shouldn't. Do. Not. Follow. Me!" she said as she walked quickly from the room.

After watching her leave, Dave turned to Emily. "I want you to understand something. All of you! I have all the faith in the world in that woman. She's survived hell! But what you are asking me to do is impossible. Send her and the baby into a situation I KNOW is bad. I won't do it! I almost lost her once, Emily. I will not lose her again. Do you understand me?" he said, running shaking hands over his face.

Looking at his ravaged face, Emily saw something there. Raw fear - the kind that haunts you. "I'm sorry, Dave. I'll keep my mouth shut. But, for the record, I think she's stronger than you give her credit for."

"I'm the one who isn't strong enough, Emily," Dave said brushing past her as he walked out to try and make JJ see reason.


	64. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Dave found JJ sitting at her desk with her head buried in her hands. Collecting himself, he stood in the doorway and watched her shaking shoulders and listened to the quiet broken sobs coming from her lips. Entering quietly, he closed the office door with a soft click.

She looked up as he carefully approached her. "I told you not to follow me!" she cried angrily, snatching the alarm clock off the desk and hurling it at him.

He never faltered as he heard it crash against the wall behind him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! You've made it really clear what you think of my skill as an agent today, Dave! I can see that you view me as a really valuable member of this team! Tell me, exactly how long have you thought of me as a dumb blonde? How long have you known you were marrying a stupid woman?" she sarcastically sneered, rising and moving to put the desk between them.

"You're putting words in my mouth that I didn't say, JJ," Rossi said calmly. "Just sit down and let's talk about this."

"I don't think there's anything left to say. You said it all. You had a whole audience!" she accused him tearfully.

Flinching, Dave said, "I got angry, JJ. So did you! Or do you always walk around calling me a pompous ass?"

Biting her lip, she defended, "You had it coming!"

"You're absolutely right. I did!" he told her solemnly.

"I'm not stupid either!" she said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he said, "I know that you're not, baby. I never said that you were stupid. I said that trying to trap him was stupid. JJ, there are two of you to think about here, honey. Baiting him may be expedient, but it could also be costly if something goes wrong. I can't let you risk yourself or our baby that way, sweetheart. Try to understand! The idea of that bastard anywhere in your air space unhinges me. And, to hear you talk about baiting him - I can't let you do it, JJ. I just can't allow it. It's too dangerous, baby. Not when you aren't in full fighting form. And, you're not! Your pregnant. You have high blood pressure. And, I'm still not convinced you're fully physically recovered from his last assault. I know emotionally you aren't. Baby, you're still having nightmares. Do you have any idea what it's like for me to watch you caught in those dreams? Don't ask me to let you do something that could make it worse. That's not fair, JJ!" Rossi tried to explain.

Sinking onto the couch against the wall in her office, JJ said, "None of this is fair, Dave. He's making me a prisoner in my own life! And, I can't do anything about it. I love being with you. But, Dave, I can't get a hair cut or shop for a wedding gown, or any one of a thousand things because this man has power over me. I just want some control back. You're right - it's dangerous and I'm not in a place where I can fight him back. But, you can't blame me for wanting to."

"No, I don't. But, you have to recognize that I'm only trying to ensure your and the baby's health and safety. I know it seems like I'm a dictator. I'm sorry for that! But, baby, I can't change it. When it comes to both of you, I'll always be this way, especially while there are people out there that I know are trying to hurt you," he said, sitting down beside her.

"I know," she whispered, leaning toward him. "I guess we gave the team another show."

"I guess we did," Dave returned, with a look that plainly said he didn't care.

"You yelled at Hotch and Emily, Dave. It wasn't their fault," JJ rebuked him gently.

Running a hand through his hair, Dave muttered, "I know. It's just when it comes to you and the kid, I'm not always the most tactful, rational guy on the planet."

"You? Never." JJ drawled.

"Oh, stuff it! You weren't much better," he added. "I'll apologize."

"And after Christmas, I'll turn you over to Prentiss' and Garcia's custody to do all that girlie stuff, okay?" he conceded.

Biting back a smile, JJ said, "Okay, Dave. But the next time you refer to getting ready for our wedding as girlie stuff, I will have hit you."

Looking at the shattered clock on the floor, he mumbled, "You better work on your aim."

"Very funny," she retorted, flopping back against the couch. "You're just lucky I didn't grab my gun."

Dave turned his body to face hers on the couch. "You know how much I love you, don't you?" he asked gravely.

"I do," she said softly.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you. Not like that and certainly not in front of everyone. I'm sorry, JJ," he whispered.

"I know. I love you, too," she whispered, grabbing his tie to pull him to her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he said into her ear, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Good thing you're here to protect me then, isn't it," she told him, turning her mouth to his.

Suddenly, the door to JJ's office swung open and Morgan filled the doorway, "Oh Christ! Yeah, they're fine," he called down to the bullpen, "if sucking face qualifies as fine!" Rolling his eyes, Morgan closed the door again.

"I guess that's our cue to go face the music," JJ said against Rossi's mouth.

Giving her one last kiss, he lifted his head. "Do we have to?" he asked.

" Afraid so, sweetie! They sent Morgan up here to make sure we hadn't killed each other. He must have drawn the short straw," JJ laughed.

"Or Hotch made it a direct order," Rossi surmised.

"Either way, we've gotta go down there and face them," JJ replied.

Pulling her up from the sofa, Rossi bent to kiss her forehead. "I really am sorry, baby. I should have handled that better."

"You aren't the only one, Dave. I won't agree to bait him, okay? You can stop worrying," JJ told him, running her fingers through his hair to try and restore order to it.

Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his mouth. "Thank you!" he whispered.

Smiling gently, she drug him to the door and said, "Time to face the music, honey."


	65. Chapter 66

Author's Note: Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Please keep reading and reviewing. And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 66

Walking hand in hand down the stairs back into the bullpen, JJ and Dave saw six pairs of eyes staring at them.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Dave said with no preamble, "Look, we're fine! No bloodshed! We're sorry things got out of hand in front of you all."

"Tell me she's not going to bait the son of a bitch!" Gideon quietly hissed, staring at Emily.

"No, I'm not. Not because of anything Dave said, but because, physically, I don't think I'm up to a battle if things went south again," she said, looking pointedly down at her obviously pregnant tummy.

"As long as it's _your_ decision, JJ, I can understand that," Emily said, looking at Gideon.

"You heard the woman, Emily! It _IS_ her decision! She just happens to have more sense than you do!" Gideon retorted.

"You know what, Gideon! You can go to he-," Emily said

"Okay, kids! Let's settle down!" he said looking between them. "We just got JJ and Dave to calm down! Don't make me separate you two, too!"

Glaring at each other, Gideon and Emily both fell silent.

"Well I for one, my little love, am deeply relieved," said Garcia, getting up to hug JJ.

Grinning at Pens, JJ said, "I thought something was going to fly in your mouth the way you were gaping when Dave and I were fighting."

"It's just I've never seen two more controlled people yell so loud," she said, sounding awestruck.

"It's scary is what it is!" Morgan added.

"It's the hormones. I was reading - during pregnancy the father's hormones increase, too. Perhaps, they are both experiencing mood swings," Reid pondered out loud.

Turning sharply, JJ said, "I do _NOT have mood swings, Reid!"_

"_Oh, yes, I forgot," said Reid, taking a step back behind Morgan._

"_Oh, my little genius, we still have so much to teach you about women," Garcia told him aloud._

"_Especially the pregnant ones," Dave said out the side of his mouth._

_Looking over her shoulder at the man she'd fallen in love with, JJ asked sweetly, "Do you really want to start with me again, Dave?"_

"_NO!" answered Morgan, Gideon, Hotch, Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia simultaneously_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" JJ said to the group at large._

"_We love you, sweetie pie! It means we all agree that you've had enough stress for today," Garcia said gently._

"_Yeah, right. You and Prentiss may be worried about me, but the rest of these cowards-," she said gesturing to the men, "are just afraid."_

"_Truer words have never been spoken, JJ," Morgan said, nodding._

"_I am not that bad! Am I, Dave?" she said turning to look at him._

"_Of course not, honey," Dave consoled._

"_Well, I for one, am just glad you came to your senses before someone could get hurt," Gideon said, coming over to hug her. _

_Returning his embrace, she whispered, "I know I scared you - I'm sorry!"_

"_It's all right, Blondie. Just try to take it easy on me and the old man. We ain't as young as we used to be!" he said squeezing her._

"_God knows, that's the truth," Emily said under her breath._

"_What was that, Prentiss?" Gid asked gruffly._

"_Oh nothing, Gideon. Little ole me was just talking to myself," Emily said with false sweetness._

_Rossi and JJ both had to force back smiles as they watched the heated byplay of their two friends. Hotch, meanwhile was looking at them both like they had grown second heads._

"_What is going on with the two of you?" Hotch asked Gideon and Emily._

"_Nothing!" they both answered in unison._

_Bending to whisper in JJ's ear, she heard Dave say, "Yeah, right!"_

_Elbowing him in the stomach, she whispered back, "Not a word!"_

"_Look, guys, it's getting late. I think we should all call it a day. We'll meet back here in the morning to discuss what actions to take about the newest letter. Does that sound like a plan?" Hotch asked._

_Everyone nodded and murmured they're assent. "Okay, let's get out of here!" Hotch declared._

_Walking to their vehicle, JJ asked Dave, "Do you have any idea what all that between Gid and Em was about?"_

"_Not a clue, baby. But they fight like we do. Strange, ain't it?" Dave asked thoughtfully._

"_You don't think-?" asked JJ, getting in the SUV._

"_I try not to - it seems to be dangerous for me," laughed Rossi._

"_Well if what I think is happening is happening, God help Gideon because he's finally met his match," JJ said smiling._


	66. Chapter 63

Author's Note: Here's the next installment. I hope ya'll like it. Please keep reading and reviewing. And, as always, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 63

Dave walked into the kitchen just as JJ was washing the last of the dishes.

Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at him and said, "Thanks to you, there will be three different kinds of fudge this year."

"Oh really? So I managed to get at least three chocolate types that were suitable?" Dave asked.

"The were all suitable. I just got tired of stirring after three batches," she told him.

"Yes, because evidently Spencer has no stirring skills," Dave teased her.

"He was letting it settle over the heat. You can't do that! He wasn't doing it fast enough," JJ explained.

"Yes, he was quick to tell us that," Dave laughed.

"Okay, I admit it! I do not share the kitchen well with others!" JJ said, exasperated.

"Just so you can admit that you have a problem, honey," Dave said patiently.

"I didn't say it was a problem, Dave. It's my kitchen, right? I don't have to share it," JJ told him haughtily, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch! Okay! Sure you are, honey," Dave told her gently.

He stood there holding her for a few moments as he watched her dry the dishes.

"So, is the construction on the nursery starting tomorrow?" she asked, stepping out of his arms to begin putting dishes away.

"Yeah. I thought we might go into the BAU tomorrow while the worst of the construction is going on. You don't need to be around all that dust that's gonna get stirred up and I need to catch up on some emails and phone calls. It'll give you a chance to see what you're desk looks like, too," Dave said.

"Ughh, I don't even want to think about it," JJ shuddered.

"If it get's too bad in here tomorrow, we'll just stay in a hotel downtown," Dave told her. "Although unless it's necessary, I don't want to. It's harder to protect you in an open area like that."

"I'll be fine, Dave," JJ sighed.

"Yeah, you will because you aren't going to be out of my sight," Dave reasoned.

Shaking her head, JJ said, "Tell me something, once you catch Vivian and Marquette, is the protective thing going to end?"

"I can guarantee that it won't until the baby gets here. And, I'm not making any promises after that either," Dave told her seriously.

Laughing, JJ said, "At least you're honest about it."

"I'm gonna be honest about something else too," he said, pulling her around to face him. Bracing one hand on either side of her on the kitchen counter, he said in his no bullshit voice, "You've got nothing to worry about with Elizabeth."

Face tightening, JJ muttered, "I am going to kill Gideon!"

"Why? For saying something was bothering you, when you should have come to me in the first place? Hate to tell you this, JJ - but when it comes to your happiness - Gideon's always gonna be there to make sure I'm not screwing up! And, thank God for it, or else I wouldn't have known she had bothered you so much. Now, do you want to tell me why - or do I have to guess," he pondered.

"It's nothing, Dave," JJ muttered, trying to scoot out the cage his arms had made.

Stepping closer, he said, "Try again, sweetheart."

"It's just - well, she's everything I'm not-," JJ said softly.

"And, thank god for that!" Dave said under his breath.

"No, you don't understand, Dave!" JJ said, feeling uncertain.

"Then enlighten me, JJ," Dave ordered.

"She's beautiful! Well put together! Obviously hot! She's nothing like me! And, she's still very attracted to you!" JJ blurted out.

"Yeah, and she's also phony, manipulative, and lousy in bed! And, in case you missed it, the attraction was not mutual, JJ!" Dave shouted back at her. "You are the only woman I want - the only woman I've wanted in years! The only woman that I'm ever going to want again! There is nothing - and I mean nothing - left anywhere in my heart for Elizabeth except bitterness over the way she did things. I love you! Only you! Elizabeth is in my past - part of my past I'm not exactly proud of either. That woman played me for a fool. So, you're right, you are nothing like her. And, I thank God every night for it."

"I'm sorry," JJ whispered.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to believe me and understand me when I tell you that if you have a doubt or are uneasy about something then you come to me! I can't fix a problem it if I don't know there is one. We clear?" he asked.

"Yes. I just didn't want to seem needy or clingy. I'm not usually so unsure of myself. But that woman-," JJ said, hesitating.

"That woman is in my past, thank God. You are my present and future and that's ALL that matters to me, JJ," Rossi told her quietly, smoothing a hand over her cheek. "You, the baby and me. That's my world now! I won't let anyone mess with that, honey. Not psychotic stalkers, not homicidal mothers, and not my ex-wife. You got that?"

Nodding, JJ looked up into Dave's determined face. "I'm sorry for being silly," she muttered.

"I'm sorry she made you feel like that. If I'd known, we would have had this conversation earlier," he told her gently.

"I love you, Dave and I guess my kitchen isn't the only thing I have trouble sharing," JJ whispered.

"You don't have to share me, honey. You own me," he said bending to capture her mouth with his.

Lifting his head to stare down at her, "And if it makes you feel any better, I don't like the idea of sharing you either."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "Well, lucky for you, I have no ex-husbands for you to worry about."

"Thank God!" he said, bringing his lips back to hers.

Finally drawing back, he asked, "So, are you done in here tonight?"

Nodding, she said, "I think so."

"Good, let's go to bed. The contractor's are supposed to be here by seven tomorrow morning and you still have to get back in my good graces after the whole grocery store debacle," Dave reminded her.

"Oh, I do, do I?" she flirted.

"Yeah," he said bringing his body against hers and whispering into her ear, "and I don't think I'm going to be easily satisfied tonight."

"Well, I'll just have to try really, really hard, won't I?" she said, leading him to the bedroom.


	67. Chapter 67

Author's note: Here's the next installment. Be patient. Leon Marquette's return is imminent and JJ is far from safe. Please read and review! And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 67

Several hours later as JJ was stretched out on the couch watching television while Rossi sat in his recliner reading, when they heard their doorbell ring.

Looking at JJ, Rossi said, "I'll get it, babe."

Opening the front door, Rossi found a disgruntled Gideon.

"Get out of my way, Hollow Man! JJ! Where are you!" Gideon called out.

"She's resting in the living room, Gid. What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Rossi.

Stalking into the living room, Gideon immediately asked JJ, "How long has Emily been crazy for, Blondie?"

Looking at Rossi, and seeing him shake his head in confusion, JJ asked, "What's going on, Gideon?"

"How long has she been slinging herself into danger and encouraging others to come along for the ride?" Gideon asked again.

"Gid, I don't know what happened, but-" JJ began, trying to sit up.

"And, then when I call her out on her crap, she has the audacity to call me, and I'm quoting here," he said holding up a finger, "an overblown, self important windbag! I mean, what the hell, JJ? She wasn't like this when I left!" an agitated Gideon said.

"She's been through a lot this year, too, Gideon," Rossi tried to say.

"Yeah, no shit! What is it with the women on our team getting hurt? And, why the hell was she sent into that compound, Dave? Hotch had no business sending her in there!" Gideon ranted.

"They needed a woman, Gid. You know that. I couldn't go, obviously and Em was the logical choice," JJ tried to explain.

"Neither one of you had any business anywhere near that place!" Gideon said with a deadly tone.

Knowing she wasn't going to win in an argument about this, JJ stayed silent.

"She won't even talk about it! I told her that I was around if she need to vent to somebody and she said not all of us had to take a year to get over a traumatic event. It's like she thinks I went away for a vacation, damn it," Gideon said angrily.

"Gid, it was a shock to all of us when you left. Nobody saw it coming. We all felt blindsided to some extent. I know why you did it and I think you did the right thing. But, Emily doesn't. She hasn't known you as long as we have," JJ said.

"That may be true, but she's not okay with what happened in that compound. You guys mark my words on that!" Gideon blustered.

"That may be true, Gid. But Prentiss isn't the kind of woman that will let you bully her. You should know that," Dave cautioned.

"I know. But before now, she also wasn't the type of woman to try to talk a pregnant woman into putting herself in danger," Gideon told him.

"Emily wasn't trying to put me in danger, Gideon," JJ said exasperated. "She was trying to find a way to catch Marquette quickly and efficiently!"

"Yeah, by putting an expectant mother in the line of fire! Hell, even Hotch could see it!" Gideon forcefully told JJ.

"I don't see it like that. And, I don't think Emily did either." JJ said with a note of finality in her voice.

"Her mind is made up, Gid. Don't push the pregnant woman," Dave advised.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Dave muttered, "They all stick together, Hollow Man!"

"Kinda like you, Dave, Hotch, Morgan and Reid do!" JJ said from the couch.

Shaking his head, he told them, "I'm outta here. I just needed somebody to vent to and I can't talk to Spence about it because he was there and like it or not, Emily probably saved my boy's life. I'll see you guys at the office tomorrow," he called waving goodnight.

Hearing the front door close, Rossi and JJ exchanged a stunned look and both were thinking the same thing: Was Jason Gideon falling for Emily Prentiss?


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

At 9:30 am the following morning the entire team was seated around the round conference room table.

"So to recap," Hotch was saying, "we are going to increase security around Rossi's house. We'll work as partners taking four hour shifts when they are at home. Gideon and Prentiss will begin tonight from eight until midnight."

"Oh lucky, lucky me," Prentiss said sarcastically.

"The feeling is definitely mutual, doll," Gideon muttered.

"Is there a problem here?" Hotch asked them.

"Other than the fact that Gideon doesn't seem to understand how degrading being referred to as a doll is," said Emily smiling sweetly at Gideon.

Narrowing one eye, Gideon replied, "Never really gave it much thought, dear. Did you like that one better?"

Rolling his eyes, Hotch said, "Would you two just get a grip! I feel like a second grade teacher up here!"

Morgan couldn't help it - he laughed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" sang Garcia, "They'll turn on you next!"

"I have to go to the bathroom again. Emily? Why don't you come with me?" she said, seeing that her friend was eyeing her surrogate father with death in her eye.

"JJ, that's like the third time in an hour and a half! Good Lord!" Reid stated, amazed.

"Well, you try having an almost six month old fetus sitting on your bladder and using it as a kickball, Reid," JJ growled.

"Reid, son, do yourself a favor and shut up while she's still letting you breathe," Rossi advised.

Using Rossi's arm as leverage, JJ hauled herself up from the chair. "Come on, Em. You may have to pull me off the toilet next," she said.

"Oh man, nice visual, JJ. Thanks for that one!" said Morgan, grimacing.

"Anytime," JJ smiled as she and Emily began walking down the hallway.

Neither woman saw the shadowy figure in a janitorial suit slip into the restroom just ahead of them.

Walking down the hall, Emily said, "You know you didn't have to rescue me, JJ. I can handle Gideon."

"I wasn't rescuing you, Em. I was rescuing him. What in the hell is going on between you two?" JJ asked, pushing open the door to the bathroom.

"I don't know, Jayje. Ever since he's come back, we've been at each others throats. Over nothing half the time. It's like you put us together and sparks fly!"

"Sounds like attraction to me!" JJ called through the closed stall door.

"Don't be insane, JJ. Gideon is not attracted to me. He might be attracted to the idea of gagging me, but not to the idea of being with me," Emily denied.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that! He's acting strange, too. I've known Gideon a long time and Dave has known him even longer than that. He's definitely not himself around you," JJ told her.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope we don't end up killing each other. But, hey, JJ are you okay, I need to get back and ask Hotch a couple of questions if you're fine," added Emily.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to keep you from staring daggers in Gideon's head," JJ explained.

Laughing, Emily said, "Okay, point taken. I'll try to be nicer. See you back at the table," said Emily, leaving as JJ came out of the bathroom stall.

JJ nodded and said, "I'll be back in a minute," as the door closed.

That quickly, a man burst from the other stall in the bathroom and slammed a surprised JJ into the wall.

Eyes widening in terror, JJ faced the man who haunted her nightmares - Leon Marquette, as he wrapped his hands around her fragile throat and slowly began to squeeze. "You'll be longer than a minute,,bitch! I really like to enjoy my work. And, killing you, that's been nothing but work." he whispered, smiling evilly.


	69. Chapter 69

Author's Note: I hope you are all still enjoying the story. For those of you wondering, NO, I am NOT killing JJ off. Or the baby. Please stop worrying. Keep reading and reviewing. And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 69

Back in the conference room, Garcia's cell phone rang as the others were carrying on their own conversations. Glancing at the caller I.D., she told Morgan, "That's weird, it's Hank."

"Who's Hank?" Morgan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Security guy who monitors the cameras in the building," she told him flipping open the phone.

"Hey, Hot Stuff. What can Big Mama do for you," she spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Garcie! It's Hank. Don't know if this means anything, but I saw two of your girls going into the bathroom up there. Strange thing was, a janitor entered the bathroom about forty-five seconds before that. Agent Prentiss just came out…seemed like nothing was wrong. But, Agent Jareau and the janitor are still in there. I'm sending the image of the janitor to your laptop now."

Quickly accessing the image on her computer screen, Penelope gasped.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, looking back over at her.

Dropping the phone, Penelope screamed, "Marquette's in the building! In the bathroom with JJ!"

Everyone froze for an instant. All the men comprehending what Penelope had just shouted.

Rossi and Gideon were the first to react.

"Seal the building!" Rossi ordered, running down the hall.

"Call for backup, Garcia!" Gideon said yelling over his shoulder as he quickly ran after Rossi.

Hotch, Reid, and Morgan wasted no time following Rossi and Gideon, guns drawn.

In the bathroom, JJ struggled against Marquette. He tightened his hands around her neck and she new she'd never forget the look in his eyes. The sheer joy of the kill. She had to scream. She had to find away to attract some attention. It was the only way to save her baby and herself. Raking her nails down the side of his face, he released one hand to slap her.

Using the opportunity, JJ shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Somebody, help me! Help! Help!"

In the hall, Emily hadn't gotten ten paces from the bathroom door when she heard JJ's terrified screams for help. Turning on her heel, she drew her gun and ran back toward the bathroom.

"Wait!" she heard Rossi call from the end of the hall.

"Emily! No!" she heard Gideon shout, but it was too late. She'd already pushed the bathroom door open to reveal Marquette hold JJ around the neck, with a gun pressed to her neck.

Pointing the gun at Emily as she entered, he fired. She saw the shot coming. The impact of the bullet tearing across her skin knocked her backwards.

"NO!!" she heard Gideon shout.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! He just winged me!" she yelled to them.

Morgan and Reid dragged her out of the way, as Rossi, Gideon and Hotch entered the bathroom, guns drawn and aimed.

"Let her go, Marquette! You've got nowhere to go!" Rossi ordered calmly, looking at him holding a terrified JJ with tears streaming down her face.

Laughing, Marquette hissed, "I'm getting out of here! The way I see it, this bitch will get me out of here!"

"That's not going to happen, Marquette," Hotch firmly stated. "Let Agent Jareau go!"

"You know, I really don't see that happening today, gentlemen," Marquette said, pressing the gun more deeply into JJ's neck.

"You don't need to do this, Leon. Just let her go and we'll talk about this," Gideon tried reasoning.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I got paid a lot of money to make sure this bitch dies," Marquette yelled.

"Is that what this is about for you? Money?" asked Rossi calmly. "If it is, this is your lucky day because Gideon and I here are two rich sons of bitches. Maybe we could buy out your contract that you have with Ms. Harris," Rossi said trying desperately to keep the sick bastard holding JJ talking, trying to get a clear shot at him.

"No, thanks. I'm really tired of this game now," said Marquette desperately, cocking the gun. "I know I told Ms. Harris that I'd make it painful, sweet thing," he said whispering into JJ's ear, "but, I just don't think we have time for that anymore."

JJ locked eyes with Dave. He knew what she was going to do and gave and imperceptible nod. Slumping, as if in a faint, JJ jerked out of Marquette's arms. Firing quickly, Dave took the shot, as did Gideon and Hotch. But, not before Marquette got off a shot of his own.

Looking at JJ laying facedown on the floor unmoving, Rossi screamed, "JJ! JJ!"

Turning her over carefully, he saw the blood spreading down her chest.

"Shit! Where's she hit, Dave!" Gideon yelled, falling to his knees.

"I don't know! There's so much blood. I think it's around her shoulder!" he shouted.

He looked at JJ's face and saw her eyelids flutter. "Baby! Open your eyes! Open your eyes, JJ! Look at me, damn it!"

Struggling to focus on what Dave was saying, JJ tried to speak. "Dave?"

"You're going to be okay, honey! Just keep your eyes open!" Dave begged her.

"Baby?" she asked, terrified.

Putting a hand on her swollen belly, Dave said firmly, "She's fine, you here me! She's fine! Just stay with us, honey! Help's coming!"

"Dave, elevate her feet," Gideon said, frantically trying to stem the flow of blood coming from JJ's shoulder. "Reid, get in here, damn it!"

"Where the hell's that ambulance, Hotch!" Rossi yelled.

Looking back into JJ's frightened eyes, Dave smiled down at her, "You're doing fine, honey! You're doing so good, sweetheart! Just keep your eyes open!"

"I can feel her moving, Dave. She's okay, right!" JJ asked weakly.

Seeing how pale her skin was becoming, Dave rushed to reassure her, "She's just fine, baby! Don't worry!"

Gideon was seeing the blood seep through the shirt Reid had pressed against the bullet wound. He looked at his friend trying desperately to hold onto his sanity. "Where the hell is that ambulance!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"They're here!" he heard Morgan yell from the hallway.

Gideon and Reid were quickly displaced by paramedics in the small bathroom. But, they had to work around Dave. He wouldn't let go of JJ's hand. He continued whispering his love and encouragement the entire time they readied her for transport.

Looking back, Dave would think the ride to the hospital with JJ in the back of that ambulance had been the longest ride of his life. He'd clung to her hand right up until they had wheeled her through the ambulance bay doors. Then they told him that he'd have to wait, they'd come soon with an update. He'd later vaguely remember Hotch and Gideon steering him to the waiting room. Within minutes, the team had reassembled in the waiting room they had all come to know so well and waited for word on the woman who'd touched all their lives - none more than David Rossi though. Jennifer Jareau _was David Rossi's life._


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

David Rossi couldn't stop moving. He knew if he did, he'd fall apart and he couldn't do that yet, not here, not now. Jennifer would need him. The baby would need him. Where were they - the doctors! He needed to know something, anything! Pacing back and forth, he couldn't get the image of JJ's terrified eyes out of his mind. He'd known what she was going to do in the bathroom. When she'd locked her eyes with his, he'd seen the fear and then the acceptance that he couldn't get a clear shot unless she broke away from Marquette. None of them could. So, she'd wrenched herself away from a monster. None of them had expected Marquette to get that last shot off as he'd fallen to the floor. Even going to his death, that bastard had still been trying to take her from him. But, he wouldn't succeed. He couldn't! Dave knew he couldn't live through losing JJ. Life wouldn't mean anything anymore. He'd handle losing his child, if he had to, but never Jennifer. She'd become as vital to him as air and water. He simply didn't think he could survive losing her. Her last words to him as Gideon and Hotch had held him back while they wheeled her into the emergency trauma room were "I love you so much!" He hadn't had time to say it back to her one last time. They'd been pushing her gurney too fast, but those words had been mantra that he'd chanted to her all the way to the hospital as he'd held her hand and brushed the hair back from her face What the hell was taking so long!

Gideon looked from where Gideon paced to where a bandaged Emily sat silently crying beside him. Christ! What a mess! His best friend was hanging onto his composure by a thread. The woman he considered a daughter was behind those double doors fighting for her life and the life of her child. The boy he considered his son was sitting in the corner of the room looking shell shocked. And, the woman that he couldn't understand, but wanted to more than anything was clutching his hand with slow silent tears pouring from her eyes. Jesus - what the hell was happening to all their lives! Gideon heard Emily whisper something to herself. Looking at her carefully, he asked in a low calm voice, "Em, what did you say?"

Staring vacantly at him for a moment, she repeated, "It's my fault!" in a voice filled with so much self-loathing that Gideon winced.

"How is this your fault, Emily? You didn't pull the trigger. You got shot trying to rescue her! How can you possibly think any of this is your fault?" Gideon asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I left her in there alone," Emily said in an emotionless voice. "I left her in there with a psychotic bastard and now she's in there fighting for her life again!" she said voice rising.

"Emily, calm down!" Gideon ordered, shooting a glance back to where Rossi paced. "You didn't know he was there. You went back as soon as you knew something was wrong. There should have been no way that bastard got into the building. We thought we were secure. We all did. This isn't on you!"

Shaking her head, Gideon could tell he wasn't getting through, so he tried a new approach. "She needs us to be strong right now - for everyone to pull together - for her and for Dave," he said nodding at the ravaged man pacing in front of the double doors.

Following his nod, Emily looked at Dave. "You're right," she said more calmly than before. "I'll pull it together," she whispered.

Squeezing her hand again in acknowledgement, he asked, "Are you okay? Physically, I mean."

Nodding, she said, "Yeah, the closed the wound in the ambulance on the way over here. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, looking to where Reid sat huddled in the corner.

Reid couldn't stop thinking about the blood. JJ's blood had poured over his hands as he'd tried to stem the vicious flow. But, it hadn't slowed - no matter how hard he pressed. When he'd heard Gideon call for him at the scene, he'd thought he'd be prepared. He was a doctor, after all. But nothing can prepare you to see someone you love covered in their own blood. Nothing! She'd been so brave. She'd even looked down her body at him once and told him that it was going to be okay. He prayed she was right. Because if something happened to her, he knew he'd never be okay again. No one sitting in this room would be "okay". Especially not him. Not Gideon. And, God knew, not Agent Rossi. Reid looked at the older man pacing with his eyes closed. Reid knew without asking that Rossi was making deals with God. Reid knew that if he had believed in God, he'd be making them too. He'd never really seen love before - not that kind. Oh, he knew JJ and Gideon loved him. And the rest of the team too to some extent. But not like that! Not the "I can't live without this woman" kind of love. But, that's what had been in Rossi's eyes as he'd stared down at JJ lying on the floor covered in blood in that bathroom. Reid had seen it! But, he wasn't sure he hoped that he ever found it - not if it could hurt that much. Reid looked up as Gideon approached him.

"Son?" Gideon asked.

"I'm okay, Gid. Just worried," Reid said, trying to put the older man's fears at rest. He had enough of those for JJ.

"You sure? You looked- Are you sure you're okay?" Gideon asked again.

Looking around at the other occupants in this room, he said, "I'm as okay as any of us are right now, Gideon."

Nodding his understanding, Gideon returned to his seat beside Emily, reclaiming the lost looking woman's hand.

Morgan sat with an arm draped around a shaking Garcia across the room from Reid.

"How did this happen, Derek? How the hell did this happen to our girl?" she whispered in a shocked voice.

"I don't know, Baby Girl. I wish I did - wish I had some answers for you. But, I don't," Morgan mumbled.

"She'll be okay, right?" Garcia asked him, grabbing his arm.

"That girl's a fighter, baby. She'll fight her way back to Rossi if she has to. She'll fight for that little baby she's carrying," Morgan assured Garcia firmly.

"You think so?" Garcia asked tearfully.

"I know so, Baby Girl!" Morgan said with a confidence he didn't feel. He'd seen the blood. He'd seen her pale face as they'd wheeled her past him to the ambulance. Garcia hadn't. He prayed to God she made it - but that much blood loss - it was just to hard to think about.

Hotch closed his phone. Haley was on her way. Thank God! He needed his wife. Ex-wife. Whatever! He needed Haley! Needed to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Needed her to chase away the memories of JJ's face staring at Rossi with tears streaming as that maniac had shoved a gun into her throat. Hotch looked at where Dave paced. He knew his friend was in agony. Dave would do anything for JJ. Everyone knew it! Knew, without question, that he'd give his life for her. To watch him have to wait, while others worked to save her had to be killing him. Dave was a protector, fiercely guarding those he loved and cared about. To not be able to do anything other than wait, it had to be hell! Hotch only hoped Haley got here soon. He needed her strength. He had a feeling that he was going to need it to help his friend stay sane.

Everyone in the room looked up as the doors opened to admit two doctors into the waiting room.

"Agent David Rossi?" the older physician called.

"I'm David Rossi. How is my- How is Jennifer?" Dave said deeply.

"Sir, we have some decisions to make," the doctor told him urgently.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Decisions?" questioned Rossi hoarsely.

"Yes, first I'm Dr. Mavery, the trauma surgeon on staff tonight. Right now, Agent Jareau is stable," the doctor began, "however, she's lost a lot of blood. We're currently transfusing her. We aren't sure how much damage the bullet has done. Until and unless I get her into surgery, we simply won't know for sure. I need whoever is authorized to make her medical decisions to authorize the surgery."

"I - I mean, that's me," Rossi said gruffly, accepting the proffered papers that needed his signature.

"Before you sign that, I need to explain some things. You already know Dr. Levane, I assume?" the doctor asked.

Nodding at Dr. Levane, he responded, "I do. She's Jennifer's obstetrician."

"You need to know that Agent Jareau's blood pressure is currently fluctuating. This is normal in a trauma situation, but it's even more dangerous given the fact that she's 23 weeks pregnant. I won't lie to you. Doing this surgery is risky, for her and the baby. There may have to be a decision as to who-" Dr. Mavery tried to explain.

Holding up a hand to stop the doctor, Rossi clenched his jaw. Searching for words for a moment, Rossi looked at Dr. Levane and said with stiff lips, "Try to save them both, but Jennifer comes first! No matter what, Jennifer comes first!"

"I understand, Agent Rossi," Dr Levane quietly assured him. "If things start to degenerate in surgery, I'll take the baby through an emergency C-section."

"Can she survive that early?" asked Rossi hoarsely.

"It is unlikely," Dr. Levane said quietly, "but, it isn't unheard of. I'm going to do everything I can to prevent that from becoming a possibility. But, you need to know the risks. Jennifer could also stroke during the surgery, in which case I'd also have to take the baby, Agent Rossi. These are very real risks, but we are doing everything we can to prevent them."

"How is the baby doing now?" asked Gideon quietly.

"Fairly well. Agent Jareau was having some mild contractions when she arrived. We gave her a medication to stop them called Procardia. The contractions have ceased and the medication seems to be working for now," Dr. Levane told them.

"I hate to rush you and I know this is difficult, but we need to move quickly," Dr. Mavery stated firmly.

Nodding, Rossi scrawled his name across several documents and handed them back to the surgeon.

Looking, at Dr. Levane, he said, "I'll have her moved to the OR." Nodding at Rossi, he moved quickly back through the double doors.

"This was the only choice, wasn't it?" Rossi asked Dr. Levane uncertainly.

Patting his arm, she whispered, "Yes. It was." Pulling something out of her pocket, she said softly, "Patients aren't allowed to wear jewelry into the OR. I thought you might want to hang on to this until she comes out," she said handing Rossi JJ's engagement ring.

The team, at least the ones that didn't already know of JJ's engagement, gasped softly.

"How long will-?" Rossi broke off, accepting the ring.

"It depends on how much damage there is to repair, Agent Rossi. We'll keep you updated though, okay?" Dr. Levane answered compassionately.

"Thank you!" said Rossi hoarsely.

"We'll take care of her, Agent Rossi. You have my word," said Dr. Levane, disappearing through the double doors again.

Rossi stared down at the ring in his hand and wondered how it had all come to this.


	72. Chapter 72

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still reading this story. I am having such a good time creating JJ and Rossi's world. I pray you all enjoy it too. I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing my work. As always, it continues to motivate and inspire me. Please keep reading. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 72

They all stood quietly for a moment and watched the departing doctor.

Hotch broke the silence, saying quietly, "You asked her, Dave."

Head still bent, Dave mumbled, "Yeah, and she actually said yes."

"Of course she said yes, she loves you, you idiot," Gideon chided.

Finally turning around and raising his head, Dave surveyed their small group. "She wanted to wait until Christmas to tell you all," he told them with a voice close to breaking.

Morgan looked left and then right at the people who had become his family and said in a clear voice, "Then we don't know nothing, Chief. She'll get to deliver her surprise."

Rossi heard the murmured agreement of his friends and hoped Morgan was right. He hoped JJ did get to announce her news at the big Christmas celebration she had worked so hard to plan. Rossi looked at Gideon and said quietly, "I can't breathe, man!"

Nodding and knowing that he needed to get his friend out the door before he broke, Gideon put a hand on Rossi's back, saying to the rest of the group, "We're going to take a walk outside. Somebody get us if they come out before we get back." Gideon looked at Hotch, where he stood holding Haley's hand, and jerked his head toward the door, indicating to the younger man to follow them.

Hotch felt Haley squeeze his hand in a show of support before he followed the two older men.

Outside, Rossi stumbled as he reached out a hand to steady himself against the wall of the building. Bent over double, he rasped brokenly to his two closest friends, "Why!! Why can't they just leave her alone! She's never done anything to deserve this! Nothing! And, my God, the baby! If she loses that baby-! She'll never forgive me! I gave them permission to let my daughter die! She'll never forgive me if anything happens to her!"

Grabbing Rossi to help him remain standing, Gideon said, "That is not what you did! You told them to keep JJ alive! You did what any of us would do in your position, Hollow Man."

"God, you don't know what I'd give to be the Hollow Man again, Gid. I'd do anything not to have to feel this! Christ, it hurts!" Dave whispered with a breaking voice.

"Dave, there were no good choices here. You made the right one though," Hotch said firmly but with cloudy tear filled eyes.

Looking into Gideon's face, "I can't do this without her. I just can't!"

"Rossi, listen to me!" he said shaking his friend once, "You have to keep the faith. You have to stay positive. JJ is one of the strongest women I know. She wants to live. She wants to be with you! She'll fight like hell to stay with us - and she'll fight even harder for that baby!"

"Listen to him, Dave!" Hotch urged.

Emotionally, pulling himself up by his bootstraps, Rossi straightened. Drawing a deep, shaky breath, he said, "You're right. She'll fight! She'll come through this! The baby will make it!"

Nodding at his best friend and clapping him on the back, Gideon said, "All right! Now let's go back inside- I'm freezing my balls off out here!"

Walking back towards the door, Rossi asked the two men with him, "Is Emily all right?"

Looking at him sideways, Gideon replied, "She's okay physically. The docs stitched her up."

"And, emotionally?" Rossi asked.

"She blames herself, Hollow Man," Gideon told him quietly.

Stopping mid-stide, Rossi asked, confused, "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Because she left JJ in the bathroom," Hotch told him.

"And?" Rossi asked.

"And, Marquette was in there," Gideon responded.

"She didn't know that!" Rossi said stubbornly.

"You know that and we know that. Emily's having a hard time understanding that!" Gideon explained.

"I'll talk to her," Rossi stated firmly. "JJ will kill me if she wakes up and Emily is still blaming herself."

Both men smiled. This was good. Rossi was thinking about JJ in a future tense now. And, he was right. If JJ knew he'd let one of her friends sit there hurting over something beyond their control, she would kick his ass.

Walking back into the hospital, Rossi went directly to where Emily sat, still crying quietly. Kneeling down and laying his hand overtop hers, he said quietly, "Hey, Em. It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known anymore than I could."

Looking into Dave's eyes, Emily whispered, "I left her in there, Dave. I left her in there with that monster! I'm so sorry!"

Pulling her head to his shoulder, Dave whispered against her hair, "Don't do this to yourself, Em. It's no one's fault except the son of a bitch that pulled the trigger and the bitch that hired him to do it. One's dead and the other will be when I find her. This isn't on you."

Pulling back, Emily nodded and pressed her fist to her mouth, desperately struggling to bring herself under control.

"She's going to be okay, Emily. They both will!" Dave told her before standing up.

Emily nodded again, "Thanks, Dave," as Gideon seated seated himself beside her again.

Nodding, Dave looked over at a withdrawn Spencer. That wouldn't do either. JJ would expect him to take care of the boy she considered a brother. Walking over to Reid, Rossi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How ya doin', kid?"

Looking at him with pain filled eyes, Spencer asked, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

Shrugging, Dave sat back in the chair. "She'll be okay, Spence. She's a fighter. She's not going to willingly leave any of us."

Swallowing hard, Spencer nodded and whispered, "There was so much blood."

Rossi nodded. "I know, son. I know."

They sat there quietly together for several minutes. Finally, Reid said softly, "She's never been as happy as I've seen her with you. You brought the light back to her eyes."

Closing his eyes tightly, Rossi said huskily, "Thank you, Spencer. Thank you for that."

Clearing his throat, Spencer asked, "Want some coffee?"

Opening one eye, Dave looked at Reid and replied, "Definitely wouldn't say no to some."

Standing up, Reid said, "I'll be back in a minute. Morgan, you want to walk with me? I'm going on a coffee run."

Morgan nodded and escorted Reid out.

Rising from the chair she'd been sitting in, Penelope approached Rossi. "Sir?" she asked quietly.

"Hey, Garcia," Dave said, acknowledging her.

"When's the wedding, sir?" Penelope asked him gently.

"We were thinking Valentine's Day. JJ said she didn't want to steal your thunder," Rossi said, smiling at her.

Taken aback, Penelope said, "What? Steal my thunder? Sir, that's ridiculous! I hereby give you permission to steal my thunder! In fact, I demand it!"

Laughing, Rossi said, "I'm with you! Make sure you tell her that when she wakes up, okay!"

"You may be certain I will, sir. I can't believe that. I told her that if you asked - oh, never mind! I'll talk to JJ. You'll be married soon, sir. I promise." Penelope vowed.

"I know if anyone can convince her, it's you, Garcia." Dave smiled.

"Thank you for your faith in me, sir. I won't disappoint you!" Garcia said, mumbling to herself about JJ as she walked away.

Hotch and Haley approached Rossi next.

"How are you holding up, David," Haley asked in her gentle voice.

"I'm okay, Hale. I've got a good support system," he said looking around at his friends.

"We're all here for you, Dave. Whatever you or JJ need," Hotch said firmly, never letting go of Haley's hand.

"I know that, Hotch," Dave said softly. "All I really need right now is to know that JJ and my daughter are going to be okay."

Hotch nodded.

Spencer and Reid returned from the cafeteria and distributed the coffee. They would do this twice more before the doctors appeared at the double doors.

Once again, David heard his name being called. Stealing himself, he rose from his chair and walked toward the two people who held his life in their hands.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"How is she?" Rossi questioned bluntly.

Smiling, Dr Mavery said, "The patient is in stable condition. We had a few close calls in the operating room, but she recovered. We were able to retrieve the bullet and repair the tissue damage Agent Jareau had sustained. The next twenty-four hours are critical, but I am cautiously optimistic. One thing is certain - Jennifer Jareau is a clear fighter." It was then that the doctor's pager went off. Glancing down, he winced. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got a stabbing victim coming into the pit. Dr. Levane can finish filling you in. I'll check back with you later," he said rushing back through the double doors.

Turning to Dr. Levane, Rossi quickly asked, "What about my daughter?"

Dr. Levane smiled. "She is doing very well. JJ stopped having contractions. Her blood pressure stabilized after Dr. Mavery closed. I did an ultrasound while he was closing and your daughter was kicking her mama's bladder and sucking her thumb. Things look good for now. As the other doctor told you, the next twenty-four hours are critical - they always are after a major surgery. But, I, as well, am optimistic. The baby looks good. Her heart rate and amniotic fluid levels looked good. She's moving. These are great signs. JJ is still hooked to a respirator. We wanted to be extra cautious. We'll remove the tube when she regains consciousness. She'll also have wires attached to her stomach to monitor for any contraptions. She has several IV lines and is still being given blood. I don't tell you this to scare you, Agent Rossi. But, rather to prepare you."

"Can I see her, please!" Rossi asked urgently.

"She's in recovery now and we don't usually allow visitors back there," she began, but upon seeing the desperate look in Agent Rossi's eyes, she relented. "I'm willing to make an exception though. You can have five minutes with her and then once she's moved to a private room, I'll allow two visitors at a time. You can take turns staying with her. How about that?" she said kindly.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," Rossi told her gratefully.

"Five minutes, only, Agent Rossi. She'll be placed in a private room within the hour," Dr. Levane cautioned.

Nodding his understanding, he heard the doctor say, "Follow me."

Entering the recovery room, Rossi caught his breath at JJ's form lying so still on the hospital gurney. Everything was as the doctor described. The tubes. The monitors. The respirator, pumping air into her lungs. She'd tried to prepare him, but nothing could prepare a man in love for this.

Eyes filling with tears, he stood beside the bed and stared down at her. Picking up her hand, he dug in his pocket for her ring. Sliding it back onto her finger, he leaned down and whispered, "It's back where it belongs now, honey. I love you so much! Don't you dare leave me, Jennifer. I swear to God, I'll follow you if you do."

Straightening, he gazed again at the woman who'd brought hope back into his room. She looked so small and fragile laying on the gurney with bruises once again marring her beautiful face and neck. Rage filled him as he stared at the handprints that animal had left around her neck. Breathing deeply, Rossi redirected his eyes to where their child rested. Putting his hand atop the mound of her belly, he felt his daughter move. Smiling tearfully, he whispered, "You're going to be fine, too, baby girl. I love you as much as your mama. Daddy won't let anyone else hurt you! I swear to God, I won't. You just fight to stay in there until it's time to come out, okay?"

Rossi heard the nurse approach. "Agent Rossi, I'm sorry, it's time. We'll be moving her soon, sir. I promise," she said with a compassion filled voice.

Nodding his comprehension, Rossi wiped his wet cheeks before turning to face her.

"I understand. Please let me know when I can be with her again," he asked hoarsely.

"I'll come get you, sir. We're going to take good care of the little mother here," she assured him.

"I appreciate that," he said, looking back at JJ. "She's my world," he whispered.

"I understand, sir," the nurse said kindly, escorting him out.

As soon as Rossi waked back through the double doors, he was met be the people who had all formed an unlikely family.

"Well!" Gideon asked frantically.

"I think there gonna be okay, Gid. I felt the baby move!" he grinned with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Thank God!" Gideon said collapsing back into the chair beside Emily.

"How long before we can see her?" Reid asked.

"They said it'll be at least an hour before they move her into a private room, then, we can go in two at a time," Rossi explained.

"You mean one at a time, old man. You know you're not gonna leave her," Gideon said, looking over at him.

"No, I won't be leaving her again," Dave said firmly.

"Okay! Time for another coffee run, Reid. It's gonna be one long ass night!" Morgan said.

"Some of you should go home and get some rest," Dave suggested.

"You have lost your fool ass mind, Chief! I'm not going anywhere," Morgan said firmly.

"Me either," said Reid forcefully.

"I'm staying!" Emily said stubbornly.

"Me, too," agreed Penelope.

"I'm not leaving until JJ is out of the woods, Dave," Hotch said.

"Neither am I," said Haley.

"You can kiss my ass if you think you're getting rid of me!" Gideon shouted at the man sitting beside him.

Holding up his hands, surrendering, Dave muttered, "It was just a suggestion, folks!"

Seven pairs of eyes just glared back at him.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

JJ was moved into a private room approximately an hour and a half later. As promised, the nurse appeared to let Rossi know. Looking around at the group scattered over the waiting room, he said "Okay, I'm going back. You coming?" he asked Gideon.

"You bet your ass, I'm coming," Gideon said, rising. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "The perks of being a surrogate dad, folks! Sorry!"

The team laughed for the first time since JJ's ordeal began.

"I'll be back in a bit to let someone else go back," he assured them.

Entering JJ's private room, both men had to pause. She'd been moved into a regular hospital bed, but all the tubes, monitors, I.V.s and respirator were still attached. Rossi was better prepared for it, having seen her briefly before, but Gideon paled and faltered as he walked toward the bed.

"Good God, Dave!" he whispered.

"I know," Dave said quietly, brushing a lock of JJ's hair back from her forehead. Bending over, he gently kissed her head. "I'm back, baby. Gideon's here, too. We're waiting for you, honey. We'll be here when you're ready to wake up," he whispered gently against her ear.

Reaching out to touch JJ's hand, Gideon said softly, "Hey, Blondie! We're all here. We love you, kid."

Feeling his eyes begin to fill with tears as he looked down at her beaten face, he muttered, "Damn Vivian Harris!"

Nodding silently, Rossi understood. Both men watched JJ's chest rise and fall for long minutes. Finally, Gideon looked at Rossi and said, "I need to let Reid come back and see her before he loses it. I'll be back after everyone has a turn."

Nodding at his friend, Gideon left. "It's just you and me for a minute, sweetheart. I love you so much. You have to wake up soon so I can tell you. You were so brave today. I am so proud of you, honey," he said, but the only response he got were the sounds of the beeping monitors.

Reid visited JJ next. Looking stunned, he briefly took her hand as Rossi rested a hand on where their child lay. "I'm here, JJ," Reid said. "We're all here. No one's leaving until you open your eyes and tell us to go home," he whispered, trying to coax his friend into waking up. Nothing. Looking at Rossi, he asked, "Shouldn't she have regained consciousness by now?"

Rossi shook his head, still staring at JJ, and replied, "The nurses say it's normal. That we don't need to worry."

"The body's way of recovering," Reid said to himself.

Rossi nodded.

"I'll send in Penelope next, Agent Rossi," said Reid.

"Kid, I think after everything we've been through the last couple of months, you could call me Dave," Rossi said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll try, sir," Reid replied, smiling.

Shaking his head at the fruitlessness of his offer, Rossi said, "Okay, kid."

Penelope came in next. She gasped as she looked at her friend. She was the only one who hadn't seen JJ before they put her in the ambulance at the FBI building. Looking at Rossi, she asked, "Our girl's gonna be okay, right?"

"She's going to be perfect, Garcia. Don't you doubt it!" Rossi told her clearly, still gazing at JJ.

Nodding, Penelope leaned down and whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, sweetness. But if you can, you need to know that there are a lot of people waiting to see you open those baby blues, okay? So you come on back to us, you hear me? I love you and we'll all be here when you wake up, girlfriend."

"Do you need anything, sir?" asked Penelope, straightening.

"Everything I need is right here, but thanks," Rossi said, never taking his eyes off JJ.

Nodding, Penelope replied, "I'll send in Emily. I think she really needs this."

Rossi nodded.

Emily came next and hesitated at the door. Looking up briefly, Rossi saw her standing there.

"It's okay, Emily. Come on in," Rossi told her.

Walking slowly into the room, Emily caught sight of JJ. Closing her eyes against the wave of pain seeing her friend like that caused, Em reached out to touch JJ's hair. Looking down at her she whispered, "I'm so sorry, JJ. I should never have left you in there."

"It wasn't your fault, Emily," Rossi sighed deeply.

"I'll never believe that," Emily said, leveling her eyes at Rossi.

"Yes, you will," Rossi said patiently. "When she wakes up and tells you so," he said, nodding at JJ.

Shaking her head briefly, Emily gently stroked JJ's hair one last time and said, "Morgan will be here in a sec."

Rossi watched her walk out. Leaning down to JJ's ear again, he whispered, "Baby, you may have to help me with that one. I believe she may be more stubborn than you."

Morgan arrived a few seconds later. "I won't stay long, Chief. Gideon's chomping at the bit to get back in here. And Hotch still wants to see her. We've decided that once everybody visits ther hat Gideon's gonna just stay in here with you tonight. You guys are the closest to her. Your in love with her and he's pretty much the only father she has left," he said, trying not to look at JJ.

Rossi caught this. "Derek," he said steadily, "she's gonna be okay, son. You can look at her."

Flinching, Derek closed his eyes and said, "It's just seeing her like this, man - I mean it's JJ. Our JJ."

"I know, Derek," Rossi said softly.

Finally looking down at his friend, Rossi saw one tear leak from the proud black man's eye. "She's still beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, she is," Rossi agreed, smoothing JJ's hair.

"I'll be in the waiting room, Chief. Hotch'll be here soon," Derek said, hurrying from the room before his tough guy façade could completely crack.

Hotch arrived next.

"Hey, Dave. How is she?" Hotch asked coming to stand across from Dave.

"No change, yet," Dave whispered.

"You holding up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be better once she opens those beautiful eyes," Dave whispered.

"I can understand that," Hotch said, nodding.

"Any word yet on how Marquette got into the building?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. One of the janitors went out for a smoke break. Marquette slit his throat and took his uniform and key pass. Slipped in through the side entrance. He was about the same height and build as the janitor. Security didn't notice anything until it was too late," Hotch said, disgusted.

Dave ran a hand through his hair and said, "Jesus, Hotch!"

"I know! If Hank hadn't picked up on the surveillance video -" Hotch stopped.

"She'd be dead!" Rossi whispered, grasping one of JJ's hands with his and rubbing the other across her swollen belly.

"I've put guards outside the door of her room and more men around your house," continued Hotch, "If Vivian tries anything else, we'll be ready."

"Thank you, Hotch," Dave told him gratefully.

"You'd be doing the same for me if the situations were reversed, Dave," Hotch told him.

Dave nodded jerkily.

"I'm going to go so Gideon can get back in here with you. If you need anything, let one of us know. None of us are leaving," Hotch said steadily.

"I will, thanks." he said, watching Hotch leave.

Leaning down, he kissed JJ's forehead again. "You hear that, baby. Everyone is waiting for you. They all love you so much. No one more than me though. It wouldn't be possible. Please, honey, wake up soon! I'm dying here without you!"

David lowered himself back into the chair beside her bed and watched her chest rise and fall as he held her hand. Closing his eyes, he prayed for God to let him have his miracle.


	75. Chapter 75

Author's Note: Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 75

Gideon and Rossi spent most of the night in companionable silence, both men watching JJ carefully for any signs of a change in circumstance, leaving the room only for life's most basic necessities. Finally at 2:30 am as Gideon dozed fitfully in the chair across the bed from him, Rossi watched JJ's eyelids flutter.

Standing quickly, he bent closer to her and grabbed at her hand. "JJ, honey, can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered again. "Baby?" Rossi called to her.

Finally JJ fully opened her pain filled blue eyes to him. He watched as comprehension of all that had occurred dawned in her eyes. "Baby, it's ok. You're fine, sweetheart."

"Gideon! She's awake!" Rossi said loudly.

Gideon jerked awake and rose quickly from his seat. "Hey, Blondie!", Gideon said smiling widely.

Alarmed eyes darted from Rossi to Gideon as JJ reached up with her free hand to try to pull the tube out of her mouth.

"No, baby," Rossi said, capturing her hand in a gentle but firm grip, "the doctor will do that!"

"I'll go get the nurse, kid!" Gideon told JJ, hurrying from the room.

JJ's terrified blue eyes met Dave's. Tugging his hand to her belly, her eyes asked the unspoken question.

"She's fine, sweetheart! Our baby girl is a fighter just like her mama," Rossi said, tearing up. He could see the lingering doubt in JJ's eyes, as he hurried to reassure her, "Dr. Levane even did an ultrasound. They could see her kicking your bladder and sucking her thumb, honey. She's just fine."

JJ closed her eyes for a moment and Dave saw a tear slide down her cheek. Brushing it away tenderly with his thumb, he said, "I love you so much, honey. I've never been so scared in my life."

JJ opened her eyes again as Gideon hurried back into the room accompanied by Dr. Levane and another nurse.

"How's our patient?" asked Dr. Levane brightly, checking JJ's vitals and readouts from the various machines attached to her.

"She's awake," said Rossi, smiling happily down at JJ.

"Yes, that's a definite improvement," Dr. Levane smiled. "JJ? We're going to take this tube out of your throat now, okay? I need for you to cough as I pull it out. It'll be uncomfortable, but I promise you'll feel a lot better when we get it removed. Blink if you understand me."

JJ blinked.

Gideon moved back from the bed to allow the doctor room to work. "Agent Rossi, you hold her hand. JJ, we're going to do this on three. Ready? One. Two. Three," Dr. Levane coached as she pulled the tube from JJ's throat.

Coughing deeply, JJ felt the tube slide from her throat. It was one of the most unpleasant sensations she'd ever felt. Suddenly, though she could swallow again. But it hurt.

"Hurts," JJ rasped.

"Your throat will be sore for awhile, Agent Jareau," the doctor explained.

"Honey, are you okay?" Rossi asked worriedly, squeezing her hand.

Looking at him for the first time without a machine blocking her vision, she tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Nodding, she rasped, "Baby?"

"The baby is doing great, JJ. There haven't been any more contractions and her heart rate has been stable and normal. Ultrasound showed no abnormalities," Dr. Levane assured her.

Looking, at Rossi with a sinking dread, she whispered fearfully, "Emily?"

"She's fine, honey. She's already been in here to see you while you were out. The bullet just nicked her. Just took a couple of stitches to close her up," Rossi soothed.

JJ drew in a deep breath. Thank God, that bastard hadn't taken anyone else from her. "Marquette?" she whispered.

"He's dead," Rossi told her firmly.

JJ knew that feeling this much relief over another death was probably wrong in God's eyes. She couldn't help it. Her tormentor was gone, at least until Vivian had him replaced.

"We'll be back to check on you later, Agent Jareau. Don't overtire her," she warned Dave and Gideon.

"We won't," Gideon assured the departing doctor and nurse.

"I'm so sorry," JJ told them hoarsely, looking between David and Gideon.

"You've got nothing to feel sorry about, sweetheart," Dave said bending to finally kiss JJ's dry lips. "None of this was your fault. I was so scared I was going to lose you both. Don't ever do that to me again! You hear me. I love you too much, honey."

"I love you, too," JJ rasped, reaching up to cup a hand around Dave's cheek. "I'm sorry that I keep scaring you. Both of you," she said glancing to Gideon.

"It wasn't your fault, kid," Gideon assured her, smoothing her hair off her face. "You just concentrate on getting stronger and keeping that bun in the oven, ya hear me?"

JJ nodded, looking between the two men she knew loved her most, albeit in different ways.

"I need to go let the rest of the team know she's conscious, Hollow Man. I'll try to get them to go across the street and get a room at the hotel over there. Nobody needs to try to drive home this late at night. Reid's gonna want to see her tonight though. That okay with you?"

Nodding, Rossi said, "Gid, you need to get some rest, too. Get a room for yourself."

Immediately shaking his head, JJ interrupted softly, "I'm going to be okay, Gideon. Get some rest, please."

"You'll call me if anything changes!" Gideon said forcefully, looking at Rossi.

"Absolutely," Rossi assured him.

Pursing his lips, Gid nodded, "All right, then. I'll send Reid back for a short visit and we'll all get rooms across the street." Looking down at JJ, he said to Rossi, "Anything happens to her and I'm kicking your ass, Hollow Man."

"Understood," Dave smiled at his friend.

Nodding, Gideon squeezed JJ's hand one last time and left the room to find the rest of the team.

"Alone at last," Rossi murmured, running a finger down JJ's cheek.

"I love you so much, David Rossi. All I could think in that bathroom when Marquette was holding me was that I couldn't give up. That I had to get back to you," she whispered hoarsely.

"You did good, baby," Rossi said, bending to kiss her again. "I knew you fight like hell to get back to all of us."

"To you and our baby girl," JJ whispered.

"Speaking of which," Rossi said huskily massaging JJ's swollen tummy, "this little angel deserves a name already after everything she's been through."

"You are absolutely right," JJ smiled through her tears.

Wiping his eyes, Dave said, "I'm always right! Have you forgotten?"

"I'll make a note of that," JJ snorted.

"So, what names do you like, sweetheart?" Rossi asked, rubbing her belly.

"Sarah," JJ said quietly.

Knowing that had been her mother's name, Rossi smiled. "I think Sarah is a perfect choice," he whispered back.

"You choose the middle name," she told Dave.

"Anne," he said quickly.

JJ smiled. "Sarah Anne Rossi. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" she asked him dreamily.

"I think it's perfect," Rossi assured her, continuing to massage her belly. His daughter had a name. It was real now and he couldn't be happier. "I love you," he whispered to JJ. "I love you both," he said looking down to where his hand rested and lowering his head to rest it against her leg.

JJ rested a hand on top of his head and looked down at the man she'd put through so much. "We love you, too," she told him softly. "More than anything."


	76. Chapter 76

Author's Note: I hope everybody is still enjoying the story and doesn't mind that I'm incorporating the other members of the team more. I promise that there will be more chapters devoted entirely to JJ and Rossi. But, I do think it's important to get some insight into the other players too. I dearly appreciate all the support my readers have shown with their feedback and messages. Please continue. And, please offer suggestions. Sometimes, I have a fear of getting stuck in this story, so all suggestions are very welcome. Anyway, on with the story. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 76

Gideon found Reid first. Sitting outside on the concrete bench in front of the hospital, Reid sat sipping another cup of coffee. Walking quickly to him, Gideon announced, "She's awake!"

Eyes flashing with relief, Reid asked, "She's okay?"

"Looks like she will be. I told Dave you'd want to see her for a minute. Then, we're all going to go get rooms across the street for the night," Gideon told him in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay, I'll bunk with Morgan," Reid said, knowing how Gideon liked his personal space.

Walking together back into the hospital, Gideon said, "I'll let the rest of the team know what's going on. You go on ahead and see JJ."

Separating at the elevator, Gideon veered toward the waiting room where he knew the rest of the team was gathered. Walking in, he found them scattered throughout the room, all in varying states of repose.

"She's conscious!" he announced. "The doctor has removed her from the ventilator and she's talking!" Gideon said with a smile.

Various cheers and shouts echoed through the room.

"Rossi wants us all to get rooms across the street at the hotel. I think it's a sound plan. Morgan, Reid said he was bunking with you, okay?"

"Sounds good," said Derek smiling.

"Haley and I will share a room," Hotch stated, holding Haley's hand.

"Yeah, we couldn't figure that one out," Derek laughed.

"Kevin and I will share, too," Garcia said, looking at her future husband.

"That just leaves you and Emily," said Hotch.

"Where _is_ Emily?" asked Gideon, looking around.

"She said she needed some air. I think she walked down to the cafeteria," Haley offered.

Nodding, Gideon replied, "I'll find her and let her know what's going on. You guys go on ahead and get some rest. We'll meet up back over here in the morning. 8:00 am good for everybody?"

Everyone nodded their assent. Watching them go, Gideon turned his thoughts to tracking down the pesky brunette that had spent more time than he liked consuming his thoughts.

**CriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCrimina**

Back up in JJ's room, Reid paused outside the open door. JJ and Agent Rossi appeared to be having an intimate moment, so he hesitated. Turning her head from gazing down at Rossi's bent head, JJ caught sight of Reid. 

"Don't just stand in the doorway, Spence," JJ said weakly, "Come here and give me a hug!"

Lifting his head from where it had been resting against JJ's leg, Rossi grinned, "See, I told you she'd be all right, kid. She's already back to ordering us all around."

"I do not order people around! I just try to direct them to appropriate choices," JJ reasoned.

Reid smiled, relieved at hearing their banter once again. Walking over to JJ's hospital bed, he said, "You really scared me. I do not handle fear very well."

"I know, Spence. I'm sorry," she said, reaching up to take his hand. "But, I'm going to be okay. So don't worry," she said, trying to convey without words that she didn't want him to slip.

Reid saw her hidden meaning. "I'll be good, JJ. I promise," he vowed.

Squeezing his hand, she told him, "I want you to go across the street and get some rest. You all need to relax. The baby and I aren't going anywhere."

Nodding, Spencer looked at Rossi. He couldn't take his eyes off of JJ. It must be amazing to love like that, he thought to himself.

"Spence?" asked JJ.

Pulling himself back from his private thoughts, he focused on JJ. 

"I asked if Emily was okay," JJ repeated.

"She'll be fine. Gideon was going to find her when I came up here," Reid answered.

Seeing that JJ was tiring, Rossi said, "She needs to get some rest, son. You can come back in the morning, all right?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll just be across the street if either of you need anything. I'm so glad that you're okay, JJ. We all are."

JJ nodded and said groggily, "I'll see you in the morning, Spence."

With a nod to Agent Rossi, Reid slipped from the room. Relieved and feeling lighter than he had in weeks, Reid headed for the hotel.

**CriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCriminalMindsCrimina**

**Emily Prentiss was a contradiction in terms. She could be tough as nails one moment and the most vulnerable woman alive in the next breath. She intrigued Jason Gideon as no other woman ever had. She was always on a mission to prove that she was every bit as competent as any man in both her job and personal life. The result of having two overly ambitious parents, thought Gideon. She was an excellent agent. She always made valuable contribution to each case they had. Her personal life was private, but Gideon knew that she went through men like a person with a cold used Kleenex. Use it and throw it away. The only relationships she nurtured were the ones she had with the team. He knew she spoke to her parents as little as possible. It had to be a lonely life.**

**She was sitting with her eyes closed and head leaning against the wall behind her at a table in the back corner of the cafeteria, untouched cup of coffee in front of her, and to anyone who didn't know her, it would appear that she was sleeping. Gideon did know her though. And, he knew that what she was actually doing was replaying the events of the previous afternoon inside her head - wondering how she could have done things differently and gotten a more optimal result. It was a waste of time and effort, but he knew that wouldn't stop her. He knew that Emily felt like she had failed. He also knew how Emily felt about failure of any kind where she was concerned.**

**Approaching her, he cleared his throat.**

**Chocolate eyes flashed open. She stared at Gideon, holding her breath.**

"**She's awake," he told her simply.**

**Closing her eyes briefly, Emily drew in a deep breath. "She's okay?"**

"**She's okay, Emily," Gideon said, lowering himself into the seat across from her.**

"**Thank God," Emily muttered.**

"**You know she's going to be pissed that you're blaming yourself," Gideon said conversationally.**

"**Then don't tell her!" Emily said bluntly.**

"**It's JJ, Em. Nobody is going to have to tell her anything. She'll know," Gideon returned.**

**Clenching her fist on the table, Emily said in a controlled, low voice, "If I'd have kept my ass in the room with her, that bastard would never have gotten to her."**

"**You don't have any way of knowing that, Emily. The odds are higher that he would have killed you both. JJ to hit his mark and you as collateral damage," Gideon spoke softly, inwardly flinching at the idea of Emily being hurt.**

"**Doesn't matter now, does it? She's laying upstairs in that bed because we couldn't get to her in time." Emily said bitterly. "And, you can bet Harris isn't done. Not by a long shot!"**

"**We'll be better prepared next time, Emily. Look, we need to get some rest. The whole team is getting rooms across the street at the hotel. Come on, I'll walk over with you," Gideon said, standing.**

**Emily watched Gideon for a long moment. "Okay, but I'm going because I want to, not because you're telling me to," she said grudgingly.**

**Averting his face so she wouldn't see him smiling, he said, "Whatever. Come on, I'm tired."**

**Rising, Emily and Gideon walked side by side out of the cafeteria.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

David Rossi couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw JJ prone on the floor lying in a pool of her own blood. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He knew Marquette was gone - hell, the coroner had said it was his own bullet that had sent Marquette to hell where he belonged. It didn't matter though because his love still wasn't safe - not until the found Vivian Harris. The awful part was that, for once, Rossi had no idea how to proceed. Marquette had been his link to Harris and he was gone. He was sure they'd find another lead, they always did. But for now, they were stumped.

Looking at the beautiful woman who would soon be his wife, Dave knew he'd do anything to protect her. Too much had already been done to her. She'd survived so much. Enough was enough. It had taken him forty-five years to learn to love someone this completely. He wasn't going to give it up without a hell of a fight. He'd find that bitch. And, when he did, he'd ensure that this hell ended for Jennifer once and for all.

He watched her stir restlessly in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. It was little wonder after everything she'd been forced to endure. He laid a hand gently against her cheek and she seemed to quiet, almost as if she could sense her protector was there. He'd almost lost her again, damn it! He couldn't allow it to happen again.

Moaning softly, JJ opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was David. Smiling, she squeezed his hand and told him, "You should be sleeping."

"That's my line, beautiful," he whispered, kissing her hand.

"Sarah's kicking woke me up," she said smoothing her other hand across her belly. "What's your excuse?"

"I had lovely scenery to look at," Dave told her, winking.

"Flatterer," JJ said, "but I'm onto you. I know you're worried, but I'm okay. The baby's okay."

"I know, honey. I just- I need for you to be safe. And, I can't figure out how to get her," Dave confided.

"Vivian?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I killed our only lead. I'm not sorry for it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but I'm not sure where to go from here, baby," Dave said solemnly.

"You will. I know you. You'll figure something out," JJ said with all the faith in the world.

"I don't deserve you. You get shot and you're consoling me," Dave smiled.

"What do you mean you don't deserve me? You saved our lives today. He was getting ready to kill us, Dave. You stopped him," JJ said.

"Not quickly enough," Dave said looking around at the monitors still attached to her.

"Stop that! I'm in no shape to adequately kick your ass! But make no mistake, I'll give it my best shot!" she said, shooting him a dirty look. "You _saved_ us!! You did _everything_ you could to get me and the baby away from that monster! It's _not your fault he got off one last shot! You got that!"_

"_Honey-" Dave said in that conciliatory tone he always used when he was in it deep._

"_Don't you dare "honey" me, David Alan Rossi! Enough! Repeat after me, I didn't do anything wrong," JJ ordered._

"_JJ, honey-," Rossi tried again._

"_Say it!" JJ ordered again, giving him a threatening look._

_David conceded defeat. Looking down, he grumbled, "I didn't do anything wrong,"_

"_Well, the tone leaves something to be desired, but at least you got the words right, honey," JJ said lovingly._

_Meeting her eyes, he said, "I can tell you feel better."_

"_Why's that?" she asked._

"_The bossiness has returned in spades!" he told her readily._

"_It has not! But, I won't listen to you blame yourself. I won't have it, Dave! You are the only thing that kept me hanging on when that madman had his hands wrapped around my neck. I won't listen to you belittle what you did for me," she told him seriously._

"_I love you, baby. Any time you get hurt, I'm going to feel responsible. It's my job to protect you," he told her quietly._

"_You did protect us, David!" she tried to shout._

"_Okay, honey, calm down. Getting upset isn't good for you or Sarah," Dave told her forcefully._

"_Neither is listening to her daddy beat himself up over things he had no control over!" JJ shot back._

"_Point made and taken, sweetheart," Dave said solemnly._

"_Thank you," JJ replied._

"_But in my defense, I'm not the only person blaming myself. Emily has some serious feelings of guilt kicking, babe," Dave continued._

"_Good God! What for? She got shot trying to help me!" exclaimed JJ._

"_She thinks if she'd stayed with you in the bathroom-" Rossi said._

"_-She'd have been killed. He was willing to kill anything that stood in his way, Dave," JJ said adamantly._

"_I know that. You know that. Emily refuses to hear that! I've tried. Gideon's tried," Rossi told her._

"_Well, I haven't damn well tried yet! And, she'll listen to me if I have to tie her up to get the task accomplished!" JJ raged._

"_That's what I told her, sweetheart," he placated._

"_The very idea- What is wrong with you people?" JJ fumed._

"_We love you, baby. That son of a bitch tried to take you from us. Both of you!" he said putting a hand on her belly. "We haven't all been thinking especially clearly."_

"_Well, I'm back now - so, pull it together, folks," JJ directed with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes, ma'am!" Rossi said obediently, leaning over to kiss her._

"_Does the team know we're getting married?" JJ asked._

_Rossi shifted uncomfortably. "I'll take that as a yes," JJ smiled._

"_I didn't tell! Blame the doctor. She brought me your ring before surgery to hold on to and the team saw it!" he defended._

"_It's okay, baby," JJ consoled._

"_I know you wanted to tell them yourself," Rossi said, regret fully evident in his tone._

"_It doesn't matter, Dave. The important thing is that I'm marrying the man I love," she told him softly._

_Smiling, he said, "Remember that when Garcia is reaming your ass for not telling her sooner!" _

_JJ laughed. "I'll blame you!" she threatened._

"_The hell you will. I'll do a lot for you, baby, but facing Garcia's wrath ain't in the contract," he told her, shaking his head._

_JJ laughed again. Smoothing a hand over his face, she whispered, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"_

"_If it's half as much as I love you, sweetheart, I'm a damn lucky man," he said bending to kiss her once more. Pulling back, he whispered, "You and the baby need to rest. Close your eyes, honey. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Nodding, JJ looked at Dave and told him honestly, "The nightmares are back."_

"_I know, honey. I'll be here. Just try and sleep," Dave said quietly_

_Yawning, JJ closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to claim her._

_David sat silently watching her and vowed to himself that nothing else would touch her._


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Gideon and Emily walked silently across the street and into the hotel lobby. Pulling out his credit card, Gideon handed it to the man behind the counter, saying, "We need two rooms for tonight."

"I'm sorry, sir. We only have one left available," the hotel employee said regretfully.

"What? Surely you've got something," Emily said, agitated.

"That's fine. Just give us the one room," Gideon quickly said, effectively cutting Emily off.

After running the credit card, the employee handed Gideon the keycard and wished them both a pleasant evening.

Walking away from the counter, Emily started for the door, saying, "I'll just get a cab home, Gideon. It's not that far."

Catching her arm before she could get more than a step away, he replied, "No, you're not. We're all staying together tonight. None of us is going off on our own."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone who actually gives a damn about your orders," Emily told him with a sweet smile.

Running a hand down his face, Gideon tried for patience. "Look, Emily, we're both tired. It's gonna be dawn in," Gideon glanced at his watch, "like three hours. I think we can stand each other's company for that long, don't you? Besides, what if JJ needs you, huh? Do you really want to be across town?" he asked.

"Damn it!" Emily said, hating that he made sense. "Fine! You win! But you stay on your damn side of the bed!" she said, turning and walking toward the elevator.

"Fine! Don't hog the covers!" he shot back at her.

She glared at him as she pushed the button that would deliver them to their floor.

Walking to their room, he asked, "Can I ask what the hell your problem is with me?"

"Leave it alone, Gideon!" she snapped coldly.

Sliding the keycard to allow them to enter the room, Gideon tried again, "I'm tired of the hostility! Maybe if I understood it, I wouldn't mind it so much. But, as it stands, I have no damn clue what the hell I've done to piss you off."

Turning on him, she asked angrily, "Do you really want to know, Jason?"

"Yeah, I think I've earned that right putting up with this bullshit the last month!" he shouted back at her.

"You LEFT! You left - without a word to any of us. Just turned your back on the people that cared about you and walked away without a goddamn word. So forgive me if I can't welcome you back with open arms. I'm just not as forgiving as the others. When people I actually give a shit about walk out, it tends to piss me off. Just like my goddamn parents. You walked away without a fucking word."

Stunned by her candor, Gideon stared at her.

"What? You asked for it! I appreciate the reason you came back. I do. But, I guess I can't get over the way you left in the first place. It was cruel, Gideon! We were all here for you. We were a family then, too!" she yelled.

"I know that, Emily," he said quietly. "But, I couldn't stay. Not then."

"And, you can now? Why? What changed?" Emily questioned coldly.

"I'm needed here now," he replied carefully.

"You were needed here then, too!" she threw back at him. "Maybe everyone else is willing to let you off the hook, but I'm not! You abandoned us!"

"I didn't abandon you! If any of you had needed me, I'd have been here like a shot! Hell, I was here like a shot, goddamn it!" he defended himself.

"I cared about you, damn you! And, you walked away! This is why I make it a point not to let anyone get too close. I trusted you. Confided in you. And, when things got hard, you ran. Instead of coming to us, to me - you ran!" Emily accused.

"None of you could help me, Emily. I was too messed up after seeing her body. After realizing that because she knew me, she died," he tried to explain.

"Bullshit, Gideon. You knew we'd help you through it. You chose to leave. To walk away," Emily countered frigidly.

"Look, I can see you aren't going to listen to anything I tell you right now. This is a waste of breath on my part," he wearily told her.

"So says the legendary profiler," Emily sneered.

"Emily, stop!" yelled Gideon, "Whatever I did, I NEVER meant to hurt you!"

"Well too fucking late, Jason. You did! And, I never forget which people hurt me!" Emily returned.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "So much damned bitterness. I know this isn't all about me, Emily."

"You're probably right, Gideon. But that's none of your damned business either," she said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Gideon stared at the closed door. He hadn't known she'd cared so much. Knowing wouldn't have changed the decisions he'd made, but it would have changed the fact that he'd spent a month baiting her and trying to draw her out. He didn't know how to fix this. Partially, because he didn't know what it was all about. He knew one thing though. You couldn't push a woman like Emily Prentiss. Mainly because if you did, she'd shove you the hell back. He'd have to move carefully with her from now on. Especially, if he wanted to repair their fragile friendship. And, even more importantly, if he hoped to develop anything deeper with her. And, to be honest, he wanted something more. He wanted something more with her.

She came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, hair damp and wrapped in a bathrobe.

Looking at him, sitting in a chair next to the window, she muttered, "Look, I'm sorry. You don't need this right now, especially with everything going on with JJ. Right now, she needs us - all of us. I snapped. Let's chalk it up to the stress of the last twenty-four hours and leave it at that, okay?"

"Emily, you meant every word you said. Some things you were right about and some you weren't. But, I want you to understand something. I never, ever meant to hurt you by leaving. When everything happened, staying just wasn't an option. I needed to find myself and recover. I didn't do that to hurt any of you," he said staring out the window.

Swallowing, Emily said softly, "I guess you don't need to be a legendary profiler to know that I have some abandonment issues, huh?"

Rising from his chair, Gideon faced Emily. "We all have issues, Em. At least you're self aware enough to know what yours are."

"Thank you, Jason," she whispered.

"You don't need to thank me," he told her.

"Yeah, I do. You've put up with my snide comments for close to a month now. I owe you an apology," Emily said, trying to keep her voice level.

Walking over to her, he rubbed her arm through the robe and said, "Save it, Em. I had it coming and I gave as good as I got."

Looking up at him, she whispered, "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

Leaning down to kiss her cheek, he whispered, "Get some sleep, Emily. I'll take the couch."

Nodding, Emily crawled into bed as Gideon went into the bathroom.


	79. Chapter 79

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still having a good time reading this story. There's still lots to come - if everybody still has an interest. Stay tuned, there's some surprises in store for Christmas. To everyone who has been leaving reviews - a big, hearty THANK YOU! It means a lot to me to know what people think. Please keep reading and reviewing. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 79

JJ was released from the hospital the afternoon prior to Christmas Eve. She'd gotten her wish and was going to be able to spend her first Christmas with Dave in their own home surrounded by their friends and family.

Settling herself into the front seat beside him, she exhaled deeply in relief. "Homeward bound!" she said excitedly as he started the engine.

Snorting with laughter, he asked, "That ready to get out of there, were you?"

"I've seen the inside of more hospital rooms in the last two months than I have all my life combined. I don't want to see another one until this baby is ready to make her appearance!" JJ retorted, rubbing her belly.

"I can definitely understand that," Dave nodded.

"I've got so much to do when I get home," JJ continued, "We still have to wrap the presents, I've got to get the cooking for tomorrow started,-".

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You are going home and taking it easy, young lady!" Dave told her firmly.

"But-!" JJ said.

"Don't test me, JJ! You're pregnant! You just got shot, for Christ sake!" Dave near shouted.

"Quit yelling at me, David Rossi. We have an entire houseful of people coming over day after tomorrow and-" JJ said, raising her voice to match his.

"-and that's why I decided to enlist help! Haley's cooking the rest of the dinner. I'll wrap the damn gifts tomorrow. You can lay on the couch and watch," he told her resolutely.

"But I wanted to cook it all. Dave, this is my Christmas with you, damn it!" she said, hurt.

"Honey, next Christmas I'll let you do whatever you want, but for now, this is the deal. You're going to have to accept the fact that you can't do it all this year! We'll all be together. You decorated the house! Made all the desserts already! You've done enough!" he said, not backing down in the slightest.

"Oh, fine!" she said throwing her hands up and lapsing into silence.

They drove for several minutes without speaking and with Dave looking at JJ periodically out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he couldn't help himself. "Do you know how cute you are when you pout?" he asked.

Glaring at him, she retorted, "I do not pout. Children pout. I am righteously pissed. You are trying to control everything again. I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! You. Gideon. Hotch. Hell, the entire team! I'm a grown woman and I'm pretty sure I'm capable of knowing what I'm able to handle!"

Taken aback, Dave shook his head and stared at the road. "I'm sorry you feel that way, really I am. But hell, JJ, less than a week ago we almost lost you! Both of you! You're gonna have to give me more than a few days to get over that! I'm trying to protect you both. If I have to be controlling to accomplish that, well, then, so goddamn be it!" he snapped.

Realizing that she'd pushed him too far, JJ immediately felt a sense of regret. "Dave, I'm-," she tried to say.

"Just shut up! You've said enough, JJ!" Dave thundered.

She waited a moment and said quietly, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry, Dave." Looking at him, she watched his jaw tighten at her apology. He was angry, really angry. She could tell. If his tightened jaw didn't tell her, then seeing him clench his hands around the steering wheel did. She continued, "I'm really, really sorry. It's just - you have to understand - it seems like everything is just spinning around me so fast. I have no control over anything. Nothing. I know that's not your fault. I do. But, it just seems that I can't get anything to go as planned. Catching Vivian, the baby, even Christmas - it's a roadblock every way we turn."

"Sometimes you have to take a detour around the roadblock, JJ, but it brings you to the same place," Dave said quietly. "It may take longer and be a complete pain in the ass, but you get to your destination safely."

Closing her eyes, JJ sighed. "You're right. I know you're right. I just want something to be easy, Dave."

"Baby, nothing worth having is ever easy to come by," he said, turning into their driveway.

Nodding, JJ reached her hand out to touch Dave's arm and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

Putting the SUV in park, he reached out to pull her head to his. Against her lips, he said, "Yeah, you're forgiven. We're gonna chalk this one up to hormones."

Pulling back from his kiss, she pinched his arm, "Don't you dare start, too!"

Laughing Dave got out of the vehicle and came around to her side to assist her into the house.

Once inside, he smiled and said uncertainly, "I had a surprise for you, but I'm not sure now if it'll make you happy or piss you off."

Confused, JJ asked, "What?"

"Go look at the Sarah's room," he directed.

Walking to the back of the house, JJ walked into Dave's old office. Not a sign remained that it had once been Sarah's daddy's inner sanctum. Instead the walls were painted a pale pink with white trim. A comfortable cream colored rocker recliner sat in the corner of the room, facing a flat screen television mounted on the wall. In the center of the room, fully assembled was the circular crib Dave had bought for their child. The beautiful pink bedding was already covering the bed. All that it needed to be complete was Sarah.

"I had them set up the bassinet in our bedroom," Dave said from behind her in a worried tone. "I hope that was okay with you."

"It's beautiful!" she whispered, turning to look around the room again.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Dave teased, "You know how to make a man sweat, honey. I know we need some other major things, but I didn't want to choose anything without you."

In an awed voice, she asked, "How did you get all this done so fast?"

"Money talks, honey," Dave replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "The contractors got a nice little Christmas bonus."

"You didn't have to-," JJ said.

"I know, honey. I wanted to. She's mine, too. Remember?" Dave said gently.

"Well, of course, she's yours, but still…we had time. But, I love it!" she said, spinning again to look at the room.

"Then that's all that matters," he whispered, slipping his arms around her.

Looking into his eyes, JJ said softly, "You're going to be such a good daddy!"

"I plan on being just as good a husband," he whispered back, kissing her gently.

Laying her head against his chest, JJ sighed. "I can't wait!" she told him.

"Hey, I suggested Vegas!" he reminded, gently squeezing her.

Looking up, she smiled and said, "You know, that's sounding better and better."


	80. Chapter 80

Author's Note: I hope ya'll like this. Consider it an early Christmas present. Please read and review. And, as ever I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 80

At nine o'clock in the morning on Christmas day, JJ had just finished the breakfast dishes when she heard the doorbell chime. Looking at Dave, she asked, "Who could that be? Nobody's supposed to show up until one, right?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dave went to answer the door. He opened it to find Garcia and her fiancee, Kevin standing on his doorstep. "Sorry we didn't call," Kevin said, uncomfortably, "but someone was in too big a hurry to pick up the phone," he said, shooting Penelope a dirty look.

"This is important! And, we don't have a lot of time!" she said, giving Rossi a quick grin. "Where's JJ?" she asked.

"Kitchen," Rossi answered, confused.

Scooting around Rossi, Garcia took off to find JJ, leaving Kevin shrugging his shoulders and muttering, "Women."

Raising one eyebrow, Rossi looked at Kevin and asked in an even tone, "What's going on, kid?"

"Change of plans for today, Agent Rossi. But, I think you'll approve," said Kevin, clapping Dave on the back.

Confused again, Dave followed Garcia to the kitchen with Kevin trailing behind.

Bursting into the kitchen, Garcia said brightly, "Hey cupcake! What's the haps? How do you feel about having Christmas as a wedding anniversary?"

Almost dropping the pie she was holding, JJ stammered, "Wh-What?"

"Look, sweetness, a little birdie told me that you didn't want to have your wedding before mine because you were worried about stealing my thunder. Well, here's my Christmas gift to you. I hereby give you my thunder. I want you to have my thunder. And, I know you, angel, you never return a gift, even the sucky ones. So, I ask again, how do you and Agent Rossi feel about a Christmas wedding?" Garcia asked, smiling.

"I don't know what to- We don't have anything ready- no license or dress or anything," JJ stammered, looking at Rossi.

"Hey, don't look at me for help! This is all breaking news to me, too!" Rossi laughed, holding up his hands.

"Angel, quit thinking about everything but the question I'm about to ask you. There are only two alternatives. Yes or no. I already know his answer!" she said, nodding at Rossi. "So, if you could be married today, would you want it?" Garcia asked.

Looking at Dave, seeing the love and hope shining in his eyes, JJ knew there was only one answer. Facing Garcia again, JJ said simply, "Yes!"

Grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary, Garcia held up one finger. "Hold that thought, sweets."

Flipping open her cell phone and pushing a button, Garcia said clearly, "Operation Wedding is a go!"

As Garcia closed the phone, she looked between a smiling Rossi and a shocked JJ, saying, "Don't worry, guys. I can launch nuclear weapons from my computer at work. Planning a wedding - easy peasy. We got this!"

"You've been planning this?" Did you know?" she asked, turning to Dave.

"Didn't have a clue! Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that Garcia thought of it - but I didn't know," Dave assured her.

"It was truly a team effort, guys. Hotch is taking care of the license and the judge. Haley's on the food. Gideon and Emily are taking care of the dress and bouquets. Morgan is on music. Kevin took care of getting the guys' tuxes. Reid is calling everyone who doesn't already know the plan and getting the photographer and I'm coordinating. Like I said, compared to some of the hack jobs I've done…this was child's play," Garcia informed them.

"How did you get my measurements?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Agent Rossi, due respect, but I am a goddess of the technological world," Garcia tartly informed him.

"In other words, sir, she hacked into you information and stole what she needed," Kevin told him helpfully.

"Borrowed. I borrowed the information I needed, my little love bug," Penelope told him with a smile.

Shaking his head at her ingenuity, Dave asked in wonder, "You could take over whole countries if you wanted to, couldn't you Garcia?"

"Only the tiny ones, sir," she said happily.

"I can't believe you guys did all this for us," said JJ, amazed.

"We love you. You two belong together. Not in two months! Now! Besides, I waited long enough for you two to finally get around to figuring out you belonged together. My niece is going to enter this world with a traditional mommy and daddy! And, I can tell her it was all due to her Auntie Garcie's stellar skills," said Penelope with a huge grin.

"You've got to love the tiny ego on this woman," said Kevin, throwing an arm around Garcia.

"Garcia, you are now officially my favorite," Dave told her seriously.

"That's great, sir. But a word of caution - you hurt my baby girl and I'll show you what else I can do with my computer," she said sweetly.

"Point taken, Garcia," said Dave smiling.

"Okay, guys, I've still got some coordinating to do, so we'll be back around eleven with the dresses and bouquets. People are going to start arriving around one. That gives us about two hours to get things ready. We do the wedding at 1:15 followed by Christmas gifts and dinner. Sound good to you?" Garcia asked.

"Perfect!" JJ said smiling. "Penelope, thank you," she whispered, hugging her friend.

"I just want you married and happy, baby girl," Penelope whispered into her ear, holding her friend tightly.

Breaking apart, Penelope said, "Okay, relax for a couple of hours, little mama. We'll be back!"

After Kevin and Garcia had departed, JJ looked at her future husband. "We're getting married today!" she said in wonder.

"Well, honey, it's definitely better than Vegas!" Rossi said with a sly grin.


	81. Chapter 81

Author's Note: Hope you guys are liking this! Never knew weddings could be this hard to write. Please be patient with me. Please keep reading and reviewing. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 81

Two hours later, Gideon and Emily arrived together with JJ's dress and wedding bouquet.

"I hope you like it," Emily told her, handing over the large garment bag to JJ. "If you don't, then Gideon picked it," she laughed.

"Very funny," Gideon said bending over to kiss JJ's cheek. "You ready for this, Blondie?"

Before she could answer, Rossi interrupted. "You try to talk her out of this, Gideon, and I'll be the one who kicks your ass."

"Bite me, Hollow Man. You may be able to outshoot me, but I think I could still take you in a real fight," Gideon joked to his old friend.

Rolling her eyes at them both, JJ said, "All right, children. Enough! And, yes, Gid, I'm more than ready!"

"You oughta try this getting married thing someday, Jason. It has its advantages," Rossi smiled, wrapping his arms around JJ.

"Maybe someday, if I can find the right woman," Gideon said, glancing at Emily.

"Don't you mean a woman who could put up with you, Jason," Emily interjected.

"That, too," he said, staring at Emily.

Disconcerted, Emily told JJ, "Let's go in the kitchen so you can look at your dress without prying eyes."

"We'll be back," she told Rossi, kissing him quickly on the cheek and following her friend.

In the kitchen, JJ looked at Emily closely as she unzipped the garment bag for JJ. "Okay, what gives?" she asked Emily.

"What are you talking about?" Emily said, trying to avoid the question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You and Gideon! Something's going on, Emily. I smell it!" JJ told her firmly.

"What you smell are the roses in your bouquet. Cream and Pink. Your favorite colors according to Garcia," Emily hedged.

Crossing her arms across her chest, JJ smiled and said, "You're still avoiding the question and I'm not going anywhere!"

"I refuse to talk about this with his surrogate daughter," Emily avoided. "Here, see the dress!" she said holding it up, desperately trying to dodge JJ's questions.

Momentarily distracted, JJ gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Beaming, she looked at the cream colored off the shoulder empire waist delicate creation. It was like a work of art. "Emily, where did you find this?" JJ asked.

"I have a friend of a friend that's a designer. So, I called in a favor. You like it? Really?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Like it! No, Emily, I don't like it! I freaking love it!" she said, hugging her friend tightly.

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried! I tried everything with Garcia to get out of dress duty!" Emily told her grinning.

"It's perfect," JJ whispered, fingering the lace on the dress.

"Good! You deserve it, JJ. I can't tell you how happy seeing you like this makes me. I was honestly beginning to doubt that true love existed. Then, you and Rossi found your way to each other and restored my faith in happily ever afters." Emily confided.

Looking at her friend, JJ softly said, "Learning to love isn't easy, Emily, but, the reward is definitely worth the effort."

"Sage words, my friend," Emily said.

"Yeah. Now! What is going on with you and Gideon! And, don't give me that crap about not being able to talk to me because I'm his surrogate daughter. It won't fly! I'm your friend, too!" JJ told her in a tone that said she wasn't going to settle for less than a complete explanation.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We had it out the other night about how angry I was over his leaving. And, since then, I just don't know. It's like he's careful with me, you know? It's like we've declared a truce. But, sometimes, I think I feel him looking at me with something beyond friendship. When he stares at me, I get these butterflies in my stomach…oh hell, I sound like a teenager. I'm probably imagining an interest that isn't there," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't think so, Em. I've known Gideon a long time. I've seen him looking at you. A lot! I'm not going to tell you that I know what it means. But, I can tell you that you're not imagining it," JJ assured her.

"Really?" asked Emily hopefully.

"Really," JJ returned confidently.

The women were interrupted from their discussion by the ringing doorbell. "We'll finish this discussion later, got that?" JJ asked her friend.

"Yeah, by then you'll be an old married lady," Emily smiled.

"Yep! And, I can't wait!" said JJ, hurrying out to see who was at the door.


	82. Chapter 82

Author's Note: Well, the readers asked for it - so here it is - the return of Carole. Hope you guys like this next installment. Please keep reading and reviewing. It really helps to get your feedback. Thanks again for all of your support! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 82

JJ heard her before she saw her.

"I swear to God, Sparky, I'm going to kick your ass!" she heard Carole shout.

"Ouch! Damn it, Carole! Quit it!" she heard Rossi yelling.

"I will not quit it, you idiot! How could you not call us!" she heard Carole holler.

"Ouch, shit! Carole! Todd, call your she-devil off!" Rossi growled.

Walking into the room, JJ and Emily arrived in time to see a distinguished good-looking older man with grey eyes, roll his eye's and heave a long suffering sigh before reaching out and hauling Carole back by the coat from where she was beating Rossi about the head and neck with her black handbag.

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you that it's poor form to abuse the bridegroom on his wedding day?" the man that JJ assumed was Carole's husband told her.

"He didn't call! That poor girl gets shot and the next generation of the Rossi's is nearly lost - and Sparky can't bother to pick up the phone and call two of his oldest friends!" raged Carole.

Nursing the side of his head, "We did call! Gideon called! You called didn't you, Gideon?" Rossi asked loudly.

"I called. Swear to God, Carole - I called. Left a voice mail telling both of you what was going on," Gideon swore, holding up his right hand.

Both Rossi and Todd flinched at this information.

"Oh, crap," Todd muttered.

Narrowing one eye at Gideon, Carole advanced on him. "Voice mail? Exactly how long have you known me, Gideon?"

Pulling an unsuspecting Emily in front of him, Gideon actually cowered.

"Now, see, dear, this is why you need to learn how to work your damn phone! Come! Join us in the twenty-first century, won't you?"

Looking over her shoulder at her husband, she hissed, "Unlike the rest of these two idiots, you actually have to go home with me. So, think carefully, do you really want to do this!"

"Fifteen years of marriage, Carole. Nothing you can do to me that you haven't already tried at least a couple of times!" Todd shot back with a grin.

Glaring, Carole turned back to face Gideon and began to dig through her purse. Finally finding her cell phone, she shoved it at Emily. "Tell me, could you work that thing!"

"Just say no! Just say no!" Gideon whispered urgently in Emily's ear.

"Ummm, no?" Emily said carefully.

"That's right! That's because it's like frickin' mission control. Voice mail, Gideon? Seriously! I can barely dial the damn thing. For future reference, no more freaking voice mail. There's an emergency and you call until you hear my voice," she said, flustered and reaching around Emily to pinch Gideon's shoulder.

"Ouch, yeah, damn Carole I got it!" Gideon yelled, moving Emily more firmly in front of him.

"And since when do you hide behind pretty girls, Gid? Getting cowardly in your old age?" Carole asked.

"Since I watched you not two minutes ago beat the crap out of Dave!" Gideon said.

"Idiots, all three of you! Where's JJ? She understands me!" Carole yelled.

Stepping fully into the room from where she had observed the unfolding scene in the doorway, JJ smiled, "Right here, Carole!"

Watching the two women embrace, Emily looked behind her to where Gideon still stood, and asked in a whisper, "Who the hell is that?"

"Carole Stevens, Ex-Wife Number One….otherwise known as Calamity Jane," Gideon said out of the corner of his mouth. "You should like her, she likes to beat the hell out of all of us!"

"I already do! Anyone who can make you cower in the corner like a little girl gets my vote," Emily whispered back.

Pinching her side, Gideon said softly, "So not funny - that woman is a danger to herself! Todd is one brave bastard!"

"Are you okay, really?" asked Carole, hugging JJ tightly.

"We're all fine. I'm so glad you came. I was hoping family obligations wouldn't keep you two away," JJ said, looking to Todd as he came forward.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," Todd said, holding out his hand. "I'm Todd Stevens, the insane Italian woman's husband. You must be Jennifer. Carole hasn't stopped talking about you. Glad, old Rossi finally found someone who can keep him in line," he said, looking at his friend.

"Well, the effort is worth it," laughed JJ. "It's very nice to meet you, finally. I think you both know everyone here except for Emily. Emily, this is Carole and Todd Stevens."

"In case you haven't figured it out Em, this is my loon of an ex-wife," Rossi informed her, still rubbing the side of his head.

"Oh, quit milking it, Sparky. I barely touched you," Carole told him, with a sniff.

"Bullshit! I hear a ringing in my ears. What the hell was in that bag, damn it! Rocks?" asked Dave, grumpily.

"No, the damn cell phone from hell!" she shot back.

Looking back at JJ, Carole asked, "So, is this thing really happening today, sweetie?"

Smiling, JJ nodded. "It really is!"

"Hallelujah!" exclaimed Carole.

"That is if I don't have a damn aneurism," Rossi said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, stuff it, Sparky!" Carole barked.

Walking over to her almost husband, JJ reached up to rub his head. "I think you'll live, honey."

Looking down at her, he grinned. "If you say so," he grumbled.

Giving him a peck on the lips, she turned to Carole, saying, "Come on in the kitchen! I'll show you the dress!"

Carole and Emily both followed JJ into her inner sanctum. Staring after the three women, Todd, Gideon and Rossi looked at each other.

"Think it's safe to let them all get together alone?" asked Todd to no one in particular.

"Hell, no!" said Rossi.

"We are sooo screwed," Gideon added.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"So here it is," said JJ, holding up her wedding dress.

Carole gasped, "It's extraordinary! Where did you find something like this on such short notice?"

"It helps to have friends in league with designers," said JJ, smiling at Emily.

"Good God! Can I be your friend, too?" asked Carole, turning to look at Emily.

Laughing, "I think that can be arranged, especially if you can teach me how to make Gideon cry like a little girl!"

Carole smiled. "Oh that! Old trick - get your bluff in on him early! I've been working on my technique with those two over twenty years."

"I'll have to remember that!" Emily laughed.

"You must be a pretty good friend to him. He wouldn't use just anyone as his human shield! How long have you two been together?" Carole asked mischievously.

"Oh, we're not-," Emily stammered.

"Oh, honey, sure you are! You may not know it yet - but you are, trust me! I saw the way he was looking at you," Carole counseled.

"See! I told you!" JJ said, excitedly.

"It was the same look Dave would have in his eye when he talked about Jennifer with Todd and I," said Carole, trying to pick a piece of lint off her pantyhose.

"What look?" asked JJ smiling.

"Oh, come on, you know the one! The one where he looked like he'd just seen the most fabulous meal in the world after nothing but bread and water for a month and couldn't wait to lick his plate clean," Carole said with a wink. "Oh damn! I ran my stupid hose."

Knowing she had nail polish, Carole stood up to get her purse from the kitchen counter, catching her heel on the back of her dress. Pitching forward, she reached out to brace herself - in the pie JJ had left on the counter. "Well, shit! Sorry, honey!" she said over her shoulder to JJ.

"It's okay, I made four. Just don't go near the dress!" JJ said, laughing and getting up to get her a rag.

"I'm not moving from this spot," Carole assured her.

"Damn, you never change," said Gideon from the doorway, observing Carole's predicament, "still Calamity Jane after all these years!"

"Come a little closer and say that, Gideon! I dare you!" Carole yelled at him.

"I'm fine here. Thanks!" he said, looking at Carole warily. "I just came in here to let you all know that Garcia and Kevin just pulled in with Dave's sister."

"Toni's here! Ahh, JJ, if you think I'm hard on Dave…just wait! She puts us to shame!" Carole said gleefully.

"I've only talked to her on the phone so far," JJ said, handing Carole the wet rag. "She seemed nice."

"You'll love her, honey. And, you'll get brownie points - you've got the next Rossi cooking inside you!" Carole told her.

"Okay, time to meet the in-laws, I guess. Hope this is as easy as meeting the ex-wife," JJ said, grinning.

"Oh honey, just you wait," Carole said laughing.


	84. Chapter 84

Author's Note: I hope you guys like Toni Rossi…she was harder to write than I thought. Please keep reading and reviewing. And, as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 84

"You're a jackass, you know that?" said a pretty dark haired woman slapping Rossi across the back of the head when JJ walked into the room.

"What the hell is it with women trying to beat the shit out of me today! In case you haven't heard, I'm getting married today. I'd really like to do that without being in traction, damn it!" said Dave, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Jeez, David, your future wife gets shot, my niece is in danger and you use the excuse "I didn't want to worry you"! You are a freaking moron," she said, slapping him again, this time in the stomach.

"Ooomph! Damn it, Toni! I _didn't_ want to worry you! There wasn't anything you could have done from L.A. By the time you'd have gotten here, JJ and Sarah were already out of the woods!"

"Idiot! I'm your sister! Thereby, she's _my_ sister now! I swear, David, you pull that crap again and traction will look like heaven compared to the pain I'll inflict on your sorry ass. You understand that, moron?" Toni yelled, raising her hand again.

"Don't you dare, little sister!" Dave said, dodging the blow.

"Can't you just feel the love," Carole whispered to her. "Welcome to the Rossi clan, hon!"

"So, where is my future sister, anyway? Or has she realized what a complete idiot you are and ran for the hills. Couldn't say I'd blame her , Mr. I Didn't Want to Worry You. Jackass! Known you for forty years and still a jackass!" Toni continued to rage.

"Can't we all just get along?" asked Gideon.

"Oh shove it up your tight ass, Gideon!" Toni yelled.

"So, that's a no to the getting along?" Gideon asked shaking his head.

"These women are _awesome_!" whispered Emily gleefully to JJ.

"Look, dumb and dumber," Toni said looking from Gideon to Rossi, "where is she?"

"Here," JJ said with a smile and a little wave from the corner.

Turning sharply, Toni zeroed in on JJ. "Oh my God, Dave, she's _gorgeous_! How'd somebody like you manage to land her?" she said running to wrap JJ in a tight hug.

"I don't know, but if you don't stop squeezing her like that, Sara's going to fall out!" Dave yelled.

Letting go of JJ to turn and glare at her brother, Toni said in a deadly voice that reminded everyone of Dave, "You know, I'm seriously debating disowning you, big brother, and just keeping Sarah and JJ!"

Laughter was heard around the foyer. Walking over to where JJ and Toni stood, Dave said, "Oh, that's real nice little sister!"

"Real true, too," she informed him in a tone that warned of future retributions to come.

Looking at his beautiful bride to be, Rossi informed her, "The entire family likes you better than me!"

"And, this comes as a _surprise to you, Sparky?" asked Carole._

_Rolling his eyes, Rossi found JJ's bright blue eyes again. "Welcome to the family, babe!"_


	85. Chapter 85

Author's note: I hope ya'll like this! Thanks, Tonnie, for the inspiration. Enjoy and please read and review! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 85

"Okay, everybody, I hate to cut this loving family reunion short, but we are t minus an hour and a half to Operation Wedding. JJ, you and the ladies need to get upstairs and start getting ready. Men, you're in charge of making sure Agent Rossi gets to the head of the aisle on time. Let's do this," said Garcia in a voice that would rival the scariest drill sergeant.

Upstairs, the women surrounded JJ. "Shower first!" Garcia ordered, "Then we'll figure out what you want to do with your hair!"

Before, JJ turned to do Garcia's bidding, she looked at the women surrounding her, "I just want to thank everybody. This really means a lot to me, guys."

"We love you, baby girl! This is what we do…now get moving!" Penelope ordered.

Laughing, JJ went into the bathroom.

Downstairs, Reid heard the doorbell ring again. Answering it, he came face to face with one of the most gorgeous brunettes he'd ever seen. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so. I'm Elizabeth Rossi. I believe someone invited me to a wedding," she said coyly.

Walking out of the kitchen to see if it was Hotch that had arrived, Gideon came face to face with a really bad dream. "Elizabeth," he croaked.

Looking from Reid to Gideon, she smiled slyly, "In the flesh, darling. I got the invite. Short notice. But I managed to make it just in time, didn't I?"

"Invite?" Gideon said blankly.

"Yes. Someone named Reid called and filled me in on all the little details. I decided I just couldn't miss this. Where's the groom? I'd really like to give him a kiss for luck," Elizabeth said suggestively.

Looking at Todd as he, too, walked into the foyer, Gideon said in a hoarse voice, "Todd, would you mind taking Elizabeth to the kitchen and keeping her company for a few minutes. I've got something I need to do. Won't take a minute."

Catching the look in Gid's eyes, Todd readily agreed. "Of course, long time no see, Elizabeth. Right this way" he said escorting her out by the arm.

"Oh my God!" Gideon whispered. "Reid, why would you invite her!"

"Huh? Garcia said to go through Agent Rossi's address book on his computer and make sure I called everybody with the last name Rossi. I figured she was another sister or aunt or something. Who is she, Gideon?" asked Reid.

"That was Satan - otherwise known as ex-wife number two! You get in that kitchen and make sure she doesn't get loose in the house! I've gotta go get help for an exorcism!" he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Pausing at the top of the stairs to draw a deep calming breath, Gideon tapped lightly on the partially ajar bedroom door.

"Where's JJ?" Gideon whispered as Carole opened the door.

"In the shower. Why?" asked Carole, looking worried.

"We got problems! Big, big problems!" Gideon hissed frantically.

Hearing Gideon, Toni joined Carole at the door. "What the hell kind of problems, Gid! I swear to God, if my brother is getting cold feet -," Toni quietly ranted.

"Oh, hell! Nothing like that! Satan is here!" he hissed.

"Who?" Toni asked, confused.

"No! She can't be! Who would invite her!" Carole asked with wide eyes.

"It was an accident! A misunderstanding! Doesn't matter, the point is she's downstairs in the kitchen!" Gideon said urgently.

"Who the hell are we talking about people!" Toni asked.

"Elizabeth!" Carole and Gideon hissed in unison.

"Nooooo!! Does David know?" asked Tori, running a hand through her hair.

"No, and my goal is that neither Dave or JJ find out that bitch has been here! I need help getting her out of here though!" he said, almost begging.

"We're on it! Should we grab Emily, too?" asked Carole quietly.

"Oh hell, no! Emily would just shoot her first and ask questions later!" Dave told them.

"Who's down there with that bitch now?" asked Carole, quietly closing the bedroom door.

Heading for the stairs, Gideon answered, "Todd and Reid."

"My Todd?" asked Carole.

"What other Todd is there, Calamity?" asked Gideon.

"Get the hell out of my way, Gid!" Carole said, shoving Gideon to the side and rushing down the steps.

Toni and Gideon followed closely on her heels.

"Aaaahhh, hell, this was gonna be bad," Gideon thought to himself, running after the two women.


	86. Chapter 86

Author's Note: Here is the next installment! Hope ya'll like it! Please read and review! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 86

Walking into the kitchen, Toni immediately gave Elizabeth the once over.

"Oh, look Carole, it's the brunette version of Bulimic Barbie!" cooed Toni, smiling evilly.

"And, she looks like she comes with some new enhancements, too! I see the boob job worked out for you, Satan! What are you now, Beth? Seventy-five percent plastic?" Carole said, eyeballing Elizabeth.

"Oh, ladies, don't be jealous! You, too, could have a body like this if you'd put down the ding dongs," Elizabeth informed them with false sweetness. Looking at Gideon, Beth asked, "Gideon, did you truly think you needed reinforcements, darling? I wouldn't have hurt you! Much."

"One mere man can not deal with your kind of evil alone, Satan." Gideon said calmly.

"Yeah. So here we are." Toni said belligerently. "What the hell are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"I simply came to offer David my love and support on his upcoming nuptials!" Elizabeth told them all sweetly.

"In other words, you came to try and ruin his wedding." Carole translated.

"Well, really, Carole, have you seen that woman he's marrying! She'll never be enough for a man like Dave. God knows, you weren't It'll never last. Better to stop it before it begins," Elizabeth told them snidely.

"And, you'd make a much better choice, huh? Hate to tell ya, Satan, but my brother's already been there and done that with you. Still has the scars to prove it! He loves JJ and she loves him. They're having a baby! Do us all a favor and leave now, for your health and my sanity!," Toni told her viciously.

"You aren't threatening me by any chance, are you, Toni?" Beth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Satan, we're promising you that if you don't leave soon we're not going to be responsible for our actions. And, we both know how creative Toni and I get when we're pissed!" Carole hissed.

"I'm not leaving until I see David and tell him what a mistake I think he's making!" insisted Elizabeth.

"What did that little tramp do? Deliberately get knocked up? Is it even David's child?"

Everyone in the room went very still, as Gideon stepped forward and warned, "Be very careful, Elizabeth. I happen to consider that tramp a daughter! If I were you, I'd watch what I said!"

"Hit I nerve, did I? So which is it? Deliberately knocked up or not his child?" asked Beth viciously. "She's not Dave's type, that's for sure!"

"JJ is perfect for Sparky in a way neither of us ever were, Satan. Me, because I'm better off as his sister.

You because you were a selfish, malicious, cheating bitch. JJ, however, is pure of heart and no one in this room is going to allow you to ruin her day!" Carole said clearly.

"She'll never hold him. I took one look at the shy, little wallflower and knew it! If anything, he's marrying her to get his hands on the baby! And, how long do you think that'll hold him to her?" laughed Beth.

"You really are evil," said Reid, staring at Elizabeth in awe.

"Not evil, right!" said Beth with a smile.

No one had noticed JJ making her way down the back staircase to retrieve the forgotten box containing her veil on the kitchen table. She'd heard every one of Elizabeth's vicious attacks on her. Slowly descending the last few steps into the kitchen, JJ walked into her kitchen.

"What is she doing here?" JJ whispered to no one in particular.

"JJ! Honey! We'll handle this! Just go back upstairs!" said Gideon grabbing her arm.

"I asked what that woman is doing in my kitchen?" JJ said loudly.

Smiling coldly at JJ, Elizabeth said, "I've come to see David. Somebody's got to make him see the light. You seem to have everybody convinced your some modern day heroine whose captured the white knight's heart! But, please! It's obvious you have some ulterior motive. Young, pretty girl marries well established older man…oldest trick in the book!"

Clenching her fists, JJ snapped back, "Well, you'd know all about it wouldn't you since that's exactly what you did!"

"I loved David!" said Elizabeth, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh please, you loved his money! His power! That's all you loved!" yelled JJ.

"Leave, NOW!" Gideon roared at Beth.

"Not until I see Dave," Beth shouted back.

Furious, JJ turned to look at Carol and Toni.

Toni nodded at the chocolate pie sitting beside Carol on the counter and Carole smiled.

Picking up the gooey dessert, Toni extended it to JJ. "Trust me, it'll make you feel like a brand new woman!" Seeing JJ's confused look, Toni said with a devilish smile, "Who do you think handed Carole the spaghetti all those years ago?"

Comprehension dawning, JJ smiled and said quietly, "We are going to be such a close family!" before twirling and smashing the confection into Elizabeth's venomous face.

The entire room went silent for a moment before Carole broke into laughter, pumped her arms in the air and shouted, "That was SOOOO much better than spaghetti!

From the doorway, JJ heard Dave yell above the cheering, "What in the hell is she doing here?"

"Leaving, Sparky!" Carole hollered as she and Toni each grabbed an arm and shoved a sputtering Elizabeth and her pie covered face out the back door.

Shocked, Dave stood staring at JJ from the doorway. Calmly wiping her hands on a dishrag, JJ looked up. "I think that's the last we'll see of number two for a while, dear. Now if you'll all excuse me, I've got a wedding to get ready for," she said smiling as she went back up the stairs with her veil.

Staring after JJ, Dave asked blankly, "Would somebody like to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Smiling, Carole said, "Sparky, we all just learned not to fuck with wife number three!"

Shaking his head, Dave said, "Well, hell, I could have told you that!" and went back to his and JJ's bedroom to finish getting ready.


	87. Chapter 87

Author's Note: Okay, we're getting closer, folks! I have to thank Tonnie for all her help. I couldn't write these chapters without her. Please keep reading and reviewing. It really helps. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 87

Forty-five minutes later, JJ stood in the bedroom that would eventually become Sarah's, staring into the cheval mirror. She'd donned her beautiful gown, let Emily fix her hair into an elegant upsweep, sat for Toni's tasteful application of her makeup, and allowed Carole to adjust the veil on her head for the eighteenth time.

She was finally ready to marry the man it seemed she'd always loved. Emily, Carole and Toni had hugged her one last time for luck and excused themselves to make sure everything was in order downstairs.

Garcia stood behind JJ staring at her reflection in the mirror. "You ready for this, baby doll?" Garcia asked with a smile.

Still staring into the mirror, JJ whispered, "I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, Pen. And, now it's here and I'm scared to death! I love him so much! What if I disappoint him?"

"I think Emily must have used too much hairspray around you because you have to be high to ask that question. Agent Rossi worships you, Jayje! On the worst day of your life, you could never be a disappointment to him. You make each other stronger - better!"

"I know, but Pen, look at everything I've already put him through!" JJ said, turning to face her friend.

Walking forward to take her friend gently by the shoulders and pushing her to sit on the bed, Penelope said with quiet vehemence, "Listen to me, baby girl. That man is waiting downstairs for his miracles. You! Sarah! JJ, you didn't see him after you'd been hurt. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when they told him that you might not make it. The raw pain - it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen - and I've seen some pretty bad shit. That man would kill for you and he'd die for you. The only thing you could ever do to hurt him is to walk away. Seriously, JJ, I think that would kill him. And, honestly, I don't think you could live without him either!"

Looking at Garcia's serious face, JJ whispered, "I know I couldn't."

"Then stop focusing on what's happened. It's awful and sad and terrible, but it's brought you to where you are together. It happened for a reason. Out of tragedy came love, JJ. That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Be grateful, honey!" Garcia said as she squeezed JJ's hand.

"I hadn't thought of it like that, Pen. You're right! I guess I was just having a case of the jitters," said JJ, taking a deep breath.

"And pregnancy hormones," Garcia added, patting JJ's belly.

"I'm sorry, Pens, I sound like the world's biggest cry baby, don't I?" asked JJ with tears in her eyes.

"No, chickie, you don't. You sound like someone who's afraid that they're going to have their happily ever after stolen. And, who could blame you! But I'm telling you, it isn't going to happen. David Rossi won't let it! Not now, not ever, JJ. You both love each other too much to stop now!" Pens told her gently.

Nodding, JJ softly said, "I know."

"Okay, then, let's get this show started. Where's Agent Rossi's ring?" Penelope asked.

Smiling, JJ rose and walked to the nightstand. Picking up the black satin bag off the table, she tilted it to release a thick heavy gold band into her hand. "It was my father's," JJ said tearfully. "He wore it every day for forty years, Pens. He never took it off! That has to be good luck, right?"

Walking over to her friend, Penelope put an arm around her and rested her chin on JJ's shoulder, staring at the ring. "I'd say so, Baby Girl. I'm willing to bet Agent Rossi never takes it off either once you put it on him," she whispered softly.

"He won't," JJ said with quiet certainty, handing the ring to her best friend. "I know he won't!"

"Good girl! Now, you wait here and I'm going to send Gideon up. When the music starts, that's your cue, baby girl!" Penelope directed with a smile, turning to leave the room.

"Penelope, wait!" JJ called.

"What?" Penelope asked turning.

Wrapping her arms around her friend, JJ whispered, "Thank you! I'll talk you down from the ledge, too, when the time comes, okay?"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" asked Pens with a wink.

"Damn, right!" said JJ, watching her friend slip from the room.


	88. Chapter 88

Author's Note: Really hope you guys are enjoying this. It's been a devil to write. Please keep reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 88

Gideon knocked softly on the closed bedroom door. Hearing JJ call a muffled, "Come in!", he gently opened the door.

Coming into the room, he faltered as she turned to face him. His only thought was that she looked like an angel.

Holding out her arms and turning in a circle, she asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Blinking quickly to clear his eyes, he whispered, "You look breathtaking, Blondie."

"Really?" asked JJ in a small voice.

"Absolutely," Gideon confirmed firmly. "You're gonna steal Dave's breath!"

"Just so he has enough air left to say "I do"," she laughed.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. When I left to come up here, Hollow Man was chomping at the bit to get this done. I can honestly tell you that he's never been like this, kid. You've changed him. The cold, emotionless bastard that I used to know is gone. I don't know how you did it, but you accomplished a miracle. I never thought I'd see my old friend so captivated by one tiny woman," he told her sincerely.

Smiling through tears, JJ asked, "Do you really think so, Gid?"

"No, sweetheart, I really know so," Gideon told her, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Awww, come on, honey! Don't do that! Tears ain't something I'm good at, especially when you're the one crying, angel!"

"I'm sorry. I'm a watering pot today!" JJ said, accepting the handkerchief Gideon pushed into her hand.

"I have something for you, kid," Gideon said, pulling a necklace out of his pocket.

Holding it up for her to look at, JJ saw the simple gold cross hanging from his fingertips. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It was my mother's. She wore it on her wedding day and when she died she said I should pass it on to my daughter someday," Gideon said hoarsely, "Tag, you're it, kid."

"Are you sure, Gideon?" asked JJ, tears steaming again.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Blondie. I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own. And, that's not likely to happen, so…" Gideon stammered.

"I love you too and I'm honored. But, just in case, I'll take really good care of it…we may have to use it again for another daughter of yours," she whispered, looking up into his face.

"Maybe so," he smiled, "After all, if Hollow Man can get a miracle, there might be a little hope left for me," he said, winking at her.

Grinning, JJ said, "You realize that you're going to be much more than an uncle to this baby, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking that if it was okay with you maybe the kid could call me "papa"," Gideon said carefully.

"I think "papa" would be perfect," she told him, reaching to embrace him.

Returning her hug, he said, "I'm glad, kid. Really, really glad."

As they stood embracing, both of them heard the music begin. "This is it, Blondie!" he whispered. "You ready, honey?"

Nodding, because she knew if she spoke, she'd break down, JJ looked up at the man who was everything a girl could ask in a surrogate father.

"You're gonna be happy, kid. Or else, Rossi's a dead man," Gideon threatened.

Offering a watery laugh, JJ took the arm Gideon offered.

Finally, at the top of the stairs, JJ spoke. Looking down the flight of stairs, she whispered, "Don't let me fall, Gid."

"It'll never happen, kid. You know I'll always be there to catch you," Gideon whispered.

Understanding the double meaning, JJ took Gideon's arm and allowed him to lead her into her new life.


	89. Chapter 89

Author's Note: The long awaited wedding is here! Please be aware that this is not the end of the story…there is still more to come. JJ and Rossi's journey is not over. Please read and review. The feedback I've gotten on this story is inspiring. Thanks again, Tonnie for all of your help. Couldn't have done it without you! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 89

David and Hotch stood with the minister at the head of the living room in front of the Christmas tree as they listened to the instrumental wedding music begin.

"Dave, stop fidgeting," Hotch whispered.

"Can't. What if she changes her mind?" Dave said softly.

"She's not going to change her mind, you fool. She loves you. Look, here comes Garcia," Hotch told him under his breath.

Garcia smiled indulgently as she walked up the aisle toward the two men.

When Garcia had taken her place on the bride's side of the aisle, the music shifted to the swell of the Wedding March.

Rossi watched as the guests all rose from their seats in his living room and turned to face the door, waiting for that first view of the bride that they all knew would be breathtakingly lovely.

David caught sight of her first, descending the staircase with Gideon and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Never had he seen a more beautiful sight. He knew if he lived to be a hundred that this image of her was the one he'd close his eyes to when it all came to an end. Timelessly elegant and perfectly poised, she walked steadily down the stairs beside one of his closest friends.

As she stepped off the last stair step and turned to begin the walk to him, he met the gaze of her clear blue eyes through the wedding veil and felt rather than saw her smile. Smiling slightly, he watched her walk toward him, gaining confidence with every step until finally she and Gideon were standing in front of him.

Dave heard the officiate ask, "Who gives this bride into marriage?"

Looking down at JJ and squeezing her hand, Gideon said with a small smile, "In her father's memory, I do."

Dave held out his hand for Gideon to place JJ's into.

Gideon stared at Dave for a long moment.

"This is where you put her hand in mine, old man," Dave whispered.

Raising an eyebrow, Gideon asked, "Do I have to?"

With a smile, Dave responded, "Depends on how badly you'd like to live."

Chuckling, Gideon kissed JJ on the cheek through her veil and placed her hand into David's.

"Be good to her, Hollow Man," Dave threatened as he brushed past Rossi on the way to his seat beside Emily.

Finally, holding JJ's hand securely in his own, Dave sighed in relief, meeting JJ's eyes.

Both turned to face each other as they listened to the officiate say, "Dearly Beloved - we are gathered here today to unite into marriage David Alan Rossi and Jennifer Anne Jareau. If any person can show just cause as to why these two should not be bound into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

In a perfect world, complete silence would have reigned. But, it was far from a perfect world, Dave thought as he heard a high pitched ringing cell phone followed by his one-time wife stating loudly and clearly, "Oh crap! Sorry, Sparky! Sorry, JJ!"

"Turn it off, Carole!" JJ and Dave heard Todd say frantically.

"I'm trying!" Carole said desperately over the ringing phone.

"Push the red button! Carole, that's not the red button!" Todd hissed.

Turning in his seat, Gideon plucked the offending phone from Carole's shaking hands, saying, "Give me that, Calamity!" Turning off the phone quickly, Gideon bellowed triumphantly, "We're good now!"

David shook his head as he heard the musical sound of JJ's giggles. Looking at her beloved face, he said, "It's never boring, is it?"

JJ could only shake her head and try to stifle her giggles as the officiate smiled at them both.

"Well, if that's the only objection we have this afternoon, let's move forward. It's my understanding that David and Jennifer are going to say their own vows. David?" the officiate prompted.

Nodding, Dave cleared his throat and looked at JJ and spoke. "Jennifer, a year and a half ago I came back to Virginia a hollowed out shell of a man. I had seen too many atrocities in life to be affected much at all anymore. I was dead inside. And then , I walked into the BAU and met this beautiful intelligent blonde with a spine of steel and I began to live again. I remember looking at you and thinking it would be one lucky man that could call you his own. I never imagined then that it could be me. And, as I got to know you, the sunshine came back into my life. With your wit and charm, somehow, you managed to coax me back into the light. I don't think I'll ever know how you did that. I do know that I'll always be grateful. You've given me so much, honey. Things that I never thought I'd have. Joy. Happiness. A Family. A daughter. You came into this house and made it into a home. I can't promise that there won't be bad times. We both know that there always are. What I can promise you is that I'll never stop loving you, that I'll never walk away from you or from us. I can promise that I'll stand by your side and face any obstacles that come our way and I swear to you I'll be a faithful husband and father and put both of you first in my life. You're my everything, honey. Without you, I'm nothing," he finished, holding her hands tightly.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Dave finished his declaration. Even Gideon, had to wipe his eyes as he handed his handkerchief to Emily.

JJ could barely contain herself as she heard the officiate prompt, "Jennifer?"

Drawing a deep, shaky breath and began. "David, I always wondered what real love would feel like. I'd seen it before I met you, shining in my parents eyes when they looked at each other, but I'd never felt it for myself. Until you. No one has ever made me feel more treasured, more valued, or more loved than you. I finally found the one person on earth that I know, without question, that I am completely safe with. Knowing that has brought a peace that I'd only dreamed of before now. You gave that to me. From now until the end of our lives you have my loyalty, my trust and my love. You own my heart, David Rossi."

Women's sniffles and the sound of men clearing their throats clogged with emotion were heard throughout the room. "Next," the officiate said, "we'll have the presentation of the rings. David, you'll go first."

As Hotch handed him Jennifer's ring he heard "Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

As he slipped the ring on her finger, David looked deeply into her tear-filled eyes and said in a sure, steady voice, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jennifer?" the officiate said.

As JJ accepted the ring from a crying Penelope, JJ whispered to Dave, "It was daddy's ring."

Dave felt a tear fall down his cheek as he heard the woman that he loved beyond anything in the universe impart those words.

With trembling fingers, JJ slid the ring on his finger and said clearly, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Clasping hands once more, they stared at each other.

"Then, by the power vested in me, by the State and Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride!" the officiate announced with a booming voice.

Raising the veil to look at his wife for the first time, Dave brought his hands to her cheeks and pulled her into his arms for the most tender kiss they'd ever shared. As they broke apart, he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs and said softly "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," she smiled through her tears and clasped his hands tightly.

"And now I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi," thundered the officiate.

Dave and Jennifer turned and were met with the thunderous applause of ecstatic family and friend.

Pulling her body closely to his side, Dave whispered into JJ's ear, "Forever begins now, honey!"


	90. Chapter 90

Author's note: As promised, the story continues. Hope the readers enjoy! Please read and review! Again, thank you, Tonnie, for some of these ideas. I hope I did them justice. As ever I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 90

Well, it was done. Thank God! After what had seemed to be an eternal wait, she was finally his wife. After long lonely years of agonizing over missed chances and lost opportunities, God had finally sent him an angel of mercy. As Dave wrapped his arm securely around her to pull her closely to his side and looking down at her, he knew, that his world began and ended with the soft-spoken woman at his side. Nothing he'd ever had in his life compared with to the joy he felt at being allowed to be the man she called husband. Mrs. Jennifer Rossi, nothing had ever sounded better to his ears.

Standing at the entrance to the formal dining room, JJ and Dave greeted their guests as they went in to be seated. Haley and Hotch were the first to approach the newly married couple.

Smiling at JJ, Hotch said, "Ahh, Jennifer Rossi, we're going to have to order some new business cards now, huh?"

"Absolutely. I'm an old fashioned girl. I'll take my husband's name," JJ informed him, nodding and squeezing Rossi's hand.

"Congratulations, guys!" Haley said before embracing JJ.

As Haley pulled back, JJ grabbed her friend's left hand and lifted it, "Dave! There's a wedding ring!" Quickly snatching Hotch's left hand into her other hand, JJ squealed, "You're wearing one, too! Is there ANYTHING you'd like to tell us?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Laughing softly, Hotch slipped his arm around Haley's waist, "We were remarried by a Justice of the Peace last night. We'd already had our big wedding. So, we just decided for it to be a very private ceremony. Only Jack and the judge's wife were there. I, for one, never really felt divorced, so it suited me just fine.

"Neither did I," Haley said, looking up into her husband's face.

"We were going to tell you both before we left. We just didn't want to tell you before we'd actually gotten you married off," Hotch said, smiling.

"I'm so happy for you!" said JJ throwing her arms around Haley again.

Shaking Hotch's hand, Dave murmured, "Now, don't screw up again!"

"Don't worry, like you, I won't make the same mistake twice," said Hotch with a nod.

"Thank you so much for everything you've both done for the wedding. Haley, I saw the cake! It's gorgeous and the food looks incredible. I promise, next year, I'll do it all!" JJ told the other woman.

"JJ, stop! You've had a few things cooking yourself - mainly that baby in there," Haley said, patting JJ's belly. "It was no trouble. You know I love to cook!"

"One of the many things you have in common," Dave said, smiling at Haley.

"That, and being married to two of the most hard headed men on earth," Haley laughed.

"Well, you guys enjoy your reception. We'll see you later," said Hotch, picking up Jack from where he played on the floor and slipping an arm around Haley.

Penelope and Kevin were next. Bouncing up to the new couple, Penelope launched herself at Dave.

"You did it! Finally! And, you made me cry while you did it! I didn't know you had it in you, Agent Rossi. Heartfelt declarations were not something I foresaw in your vows, sir. You have surprised me," Penelope said happily.

"I try to do that every now and then. Keeps people on their toes," Dave said, bending to kiss her cheek and shaking Kevin's hand.

"We could NOT have done this without you, Garcie! I still can't thank you enough!" JJ said tearfully.

"Oh put the kibosh on it, baby girl. You've done a lot for me, too, if you recall! I'm just so happy for you! A little wife and soon to be a little mother…," Garcie drawled.

"Not much little about me anymore, I'm afraid," said JJ, rubbing her tummy with a smile.

Covering her hand, Dave whispered, "You know you're perfect, baby."

Smiling at them both, Kevin said, "We need to make way for the next well wishers," guiding Penelope into the dining room.

Gideon guided Emily with a hand on her back to greet Dave and JJ next.

"Well it's done, Hollow Man! How do you feel?" Gideon asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"Relieved," Dave answered with a grin.

"Thought she'd get smart and bolt, did ya?" asked Gideon with a wink.

"She wouldn't have gotten far if she'd tried. I had the doors being watched," Dave grinned.

Slapping his arm, JJ looked up at him and with a grin said, "As if I'd try and get away from you!"

"We'll see if you're still saying that during labor, Jayje!" Emily interjected.

"Good point!" JJ laughed.

"Well, I guess we should say congrats and move on," Gideon said, "You let me know if he doesn't treat you right, kid and I'll be more than happy to kick his ass!"

"Or I could just shoot him," Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Turning to her, Gideon asked, "What is this new obsession with shooting people?"

"It's quick and effective, two of my favorite things," Emily said innocently.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I piss you off," Gideon said warily.

"Which knowing you as well as I do, shouldn't take you very long at all, Jason," Emily smiled sweetly.

"Smartass," he said, pinching her side.

Laughing, JJ looked up at her new husband and replied, "Thank you both, but, somehow I'm not worried! Well, maybe I'm a little worried for you, Gideon."

"Please! Cupcake over here doesn't scare me!" he said, nodding his head at Emily. "She's all bark and no bite," Gideon said negligently.

"I'll remember you said that, old man, the next time she's tearing a hunk out of your ass!" Dave told him jovially.

"Oh, how you two love to test my patience," Emily grumbled.

"One of the sweetest joys in my life, m'dear. We'll see you two inside," he said taking Emily's arm to escort her into the dining room.

Toni and Reid approached next.

"The resident genius here has been telling stories on you, JJ!" Toni announced.

"Oh, he has, has he?" JJ said smiling at Reid.

"I'm sure I have no idea what Ms. Rossi is referring to, JJ" Reid said nervously.

Grinning, Rossi asked, "What'd he spill?"

"Oh just that he thinks you're a very brave man, big brother. It seems that ever since JJ found she was pregnant, the mood swings have increased exponentially," Toni laughed.

"I do NOT have mood swings Spencer! Tell him, Dave. I'm perfectly reasonable!" JJ shouted, stomping her elegantly shod foot.

"Of course you don't, Jayje! I misspoke! Honest!" Reid said, taking a step back.

"Come on, kid! Hide behind me!" Toni told him, "We'll just slip by them real quick! Welcome to the family, sis!" Toni said, laughing and taking his hand to pull Reid along behind her.

Nervously, Reid looked over his shoulder. "Congratulations, JJ," he called.

"Now, that was just evil, scaring that boy like that," Dave whispered into JJ's ear.

"Yeah, but it was fun!" JJ laughed.

"Bad girl," Dave said, pulling her to him for a quick kiss.

"I Thought you liked it when I was bad," JJ whispered suggestively into his ear as she gave it a quick playful nip.

"Okay, honey, I take it back! THAT was just evil!" Dave groaned, pulling her willing body to him for a longer, hotter kiss.

"Okay, guys - you're married now! That crap is supposed to stop after the I dos!" Morgan chided, walking up to them.

"Congratulations, JJ, Agent Rossi." said Morgan's date, Dr. Levane cordially.

Eyes widening, JJ said, stunned, "Dr. Levane?"

"Yep, it's me. Seems your friend here knows a thing or two about pursuing doctors." smiled Dr. Levane.

"Does he now?" said Dave, slapping Morgan on the back, perhaps, a bit harder than necessary.

Dr. Levane began to say something just as her beeper went off. "Oh damn!" she said, looking down. "Please excuse me a moment."

Meeting Derek's eyes, JJ whispered, "My doctor? Really?"

"Hey, JJ - she's hot!" Morgan said with a sly smile.

Shaking his head, Dave said, "The obstetrician, Morgan?" Come on!"

"I swear to God, Derek Morgan, you break that doctor's heart before I deliver and the pissed off pregnant woman you've seen will become a dim memory. Psychotic Pregnant Woman is MUCH scarier!" JJ whispered frantically.

"Hey! Don't worry, little mama! You know I always leave 'em with a smile!" Derek said bending over to kiss JJ's cheek.

Mouth still gaping, JJ could only stare as he slapped Dave on the back and strolled into the dining room.

"Can you BELIEVE that?" asked JJ in disbelief.

Sliding his arms around JJ's waist and pulling her back to his front, Dave kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "Honey, you've got to admit the boy has some serious skills!"

"No, I do NOT! How are you at delivering babies? Because when this goes south, you probably will be!" JJ said turning into his arms to snuggle against Dave's chest.

"It'll be fine, baby! Don't worry - I'll talk to Derek later - give him a clearer understanding of the picture," Dave consoled.

"You'll mean you'll threaten him with death and dismemberment," JJ sighed.

"That, too," Dave confirmed.

JJ laughed against his chest.

"Watch yourself! Here comes Carole and Todd. Is there anything around us for her to break?" Dave said looking quickly around.

"I heard that, Sparky!" yelled Carole.

"The man makes a good point, dear," Todd said with a long suffering look at Dave.

"Don't look at me like that, man. I tried to warn you fifteen years ago!" Dave said without malice.

"Put a sock in it, Sparky!" Carole said under her breath. "Sorry about the phone, honey," she said, hugging JJ.

"Don't worry about it, Carole," JJ consoled.

"Yes, we knew when we invited you that you'd liven up my nuptials," said Dave with a wicked grin.

"Oh, shut up! I wasn't talking to you! I'm with Toni! I'm disowning you and keeping JJ!" she told him with a glare.

"Nothing doing! I fought hard enough for her, she's mine. You can have Elizabeth," he told her generously.

"You can go get fu-," Carole began to bluster.

"All right, children, that's enough!" Todd said getting between them as JJ giggled helplessly.

"Did you hear that? He tried to give me Satan? I oughta kick his a-," Carole hissed.

"Yes, dear. Let's go inside. They've got cake. You LOVE cake," Todd said distracting her.

"Ooohhh, I DO love cake and it looked soo good in the kitchen," Carole was saying as Todd led her away.

Looking up into Dave's laughing eyes, JJ said, "Life is always going to be interesting with this crowd around!"

"Would you want it any other way, babe?" he asked her.

"Not even for a second! Let's go eat," she answered, beaming at him with eyes filled with love and hope for the future.


	91. Chapter 91

Author's Note: Let me preface by saying that I am no good at love scenes! Love to read 'em…Writing them…not so much. That being said, this is the Wedding Night chapter…couldn't really figure out a way around the love scene. Trust me, folks, I struggled with this one. Please be kind! I tried J Anyway, please read and review. The story isn't over. And, as always, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 91

As Dave closed the front door on the last of their guests, JJ heaved a sigh of relief. The wedding and

Christmas festivities had been wonderful. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and unanimously agreed that this would become a yearly activity - minus the wedding. However, JJ was more than ready to have her husband to herself. Her husband! If someone had told her a year ago where she'd be at today, she have laughed herself silly. But as Dave liked to keep reminding her, times, they were a'changing. This was her new reality and she couldn't have been happier. The man standing before her had managed to take her muddled life and turn it into something beautiful. In her most desperate moments, he'd been the rock she'd held fast too. And, he'd allowed her to. Looking at him now, she didn't know why she'd ever doubted him.

As she looked into his dark eyes, she knew, without question, that the man before her would love her unconditionally all her life. And, still, JJ felt like a lifetime wasn't long enough.

Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured, "Finally! Alone at last!" as his lips crashed down on hers and he kissed her with all the pent up passion of the day. The wooden door at her back, JJ was crushed by Dave's solid body. Nothing had ever felt so good. So right! She willingly gave over control of their embrace to him as he ran his hands up her body and slid his hands into her hair. Pulling pins from her upswept hair and dropping them on the floor, he said against her mouth hoarsely, "This comes down." She felt her blond hair fall against her shoulders as Dave's hands massaged her scalp and his mouth ate at her own.

"You're finally mine," she heard him groan against her neck as she leaned her head back against the wooden door to give him better access.

"I've always been yours," she whispered, digging her fingers into his hair as she felt his lips torture the sensitive skin between her collar bone and neck. Feeling a chill run down her spine at the arousing sensation of his lips sucking at the sensitive area, she said "Now it's just legal."

"Don't care," he said, shifting to torment the other side of her neck as his hands slid around to cup her bottom and fit her more intimately to him. "You're name is Jennifer Rossi, now. You're mine."

Moaning, at the melting feeling he was creating with his mouth and hands, she murmured, "So possessive!"

Sliding one hand up to cup her cheek, he bent to kiss the top of her breast where it swelled against the bosom of her wedding dress. "Damn right, I'm possessive. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?" he asked, not giving her a chance to answer before he slid his mouth demandingly back over hers.

He spent long heated moments holding her against their front door arousing her with drugging kisses and gentle thorough caresses. She felt him swell against her as she pulled his closer to her body. She felt him reach around to begin unfastening the pearl buttons of her dress to give himself access to her body. Feeling the bosom of her dress begin to slip, she watched him lower reverent eyes to stare at the flesh he'd bared.

"God, you're beautiful," she heard him whisper roughly as he knelt and lowered his mouth to surround one aching peak. She moaned as he worshiped her with his mouth, first one breast and then the other. Pressing her back more firmly against the door, she arched to him - begging him without words not to stop. As he laved attention on her breasts, she reached to push his suit coat from his shoulders. She wanted to feel his bare flesh against her fingertips, as well. Rising to stand before her again, he stared deeply into her eyes and said in the deeply confident voice she loved so well, "I love you, Jennifer Rossi."

"I love you, too," she answered as her fingertips flew down his shirtfront, unfastening buttons and pulling the shirt tails from his slacks. Leaning forward to press her lips back to his, she whispered, "Show me how much you love me, David."

Pulling back slightly from her kiss, he whispered, "Honey, are you sure you can do this? You're still recovering. Maybe we should wait."

Gripping him around the neck, she whispered hotly, "This is my wedding night, David. There is no way in hell that I'm not making love to my husband! I'm fine! I promise, I'm fine!" Running her fingers down his face, she smiled wickedly and said, "Besides, it'll just give you an incentive to go slow."

Grinning back at her, he murmured, "Mrs. Rossi, I do believe you may be the death of me!"

Pulling his head down to hers, she whispered, nipping at his ear, "But what a way to go, David."

Sweeping her into his arms and making long strides to their bedroom, he said, "You make a very good point!"

Entering the dark bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed. Taking a step back, he caught his breath at the image she made lying there half naked in the moonlight. "You take my breath away," he whispered.

He made short work of stripping his suit from his body before returning to her waiting arms. "I've dreamed all day of taking this beautiful dress off of you," he whispered against the skin of her neck.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jennifer asked.

Sliding the gorgeous dress down her body, Rossi gently dropped it to the floor beside the bed. "We'll save it for Sarah," he murmured against her lips.

Nodding because she was too aroused to speak, Jennifer clung to David as he pushed her from one plateau of passion to the next. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and gasped, "I need you, Dave! Please!"

"You know I could never resist you when you beg so prettily," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear as he finally joined his body to hers. Moaning at the overwhelming sensations, JJ wrapped her arms around Dave and held on as the exquisite pleasure built.

Worried that his weight would crush her or hurt her healing incision, David turned and brought her still joined body on top of his. Straddling him, JJ stared down into her husband's eyes. "I love you! I love you!" she chanted.

Reaching up to cup her beloved face, he pulled her down to kiss him. "I love you, too, baby. More than anything or one in this world. I'll spend the rest of my life proving it, honey," he whispered as he helped her find the rhythm that would bring both of them ultimate release.

Release took them both by surprise. It was like being thrown into the eye of a tornado. Hot, wild, and frighteningly exciting. In the aftermath, as both of them laid there gasping for breath with JJ collapsed against Dave's chest, he knew he'd never experienced anything like that in his life. And, by the look of his wife, neither had she. "Honey, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm pretty sure you killed me," he heard, her voice muffled from where she had her face buried in his chest.

Using her own words against her, he smiled while stroking her bare back and said, "Yeah, but what a way to go!"

Not wanting to waste precious air on a response, she simply grabbed a handful of chest hair and yanked. She was satisfied with the "Ouch, Son of a Bitch, that hurt!" response she received.


	92. Chapter 92

Author's Note: I thought, perhaps, I chapter or two of Emily and Gideon might be fun - let me know what you think! Thanks to all my readers. Please keep reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 92

Gideon pulled into the Emily's apartment complex and cut the engine.

Quickly gathering her purse from the floorboard of the car, Emily tried to make a quick escape, reaching for the door latch, saying, "Thanks for the ride, Jason. I really appreciate it!"

Grabbing her other arm quickly, he replied, "Not so fast, doll face."

Pulling a face, she asked, "What now?"

"In my day when a man brought a woman home at 11:30 at night, he escorted her to the door and made sure her apartment was secure before he left for the night," Gideon told her releasing her arm.

"Jason, I'm a trained FBI agent. The year is 2008 and I think I can handle whatever I might find," Emily told him with confident arrogance.

"I'm sure you can, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a dinosaur. I'll walk you to the door and see you inside," he said with a note of finality as he got out of the car to walk around and open her door.

Rolling her eyes at him as he opened her car door, she asked, "You do this stuff just to irritate me, don't you?"

Offering her a small half smile, he admitted, "Partially. But the other part is it's just the way I'm wired, Em."

Shaking her head, she took the hand he offered to pull her out of the vehicle. "Hey, wait," he said bending over to retrieve the wedding bouquet she'd caught after the ceremony from the center console, "You're forgetting something," he said, handing her the flowers.

Smirking, she accepted the bundle and said, "Yeah, remind me to kill JJ after that baby gets here. She could have just handed me this damn thing. But no, she has me stand there in front of everyone while she throws it to the only single woman in the room!"

Gideon couldn't help but laugh at her indignant expression. "She couldn't miss that photo opportunity. It's traditional," he told her.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes and shivering through the thin wrap she had around her. "Come on, if you're determined to come up. It's cold out here! And, I think you found the furthest parking spot from the door."

Removing his suit coat, he slipped it around her shoulders. "In case it escaped your notice, it was the only slot in the lot, doll."

Rolling her eyes again, she pulled his coat tightly around her and took off for the door, leaving him to trail behind her. His eyes couldn't help but wander to the sway of her hips and how her fitted blue dress cupped the swell of a very nice bottom.

"Gideon," she called from ahead of him, never looking back, "Stop staring at my ass!"

"Who said I was?" he replied, fighting a smile.

Stopping in her tracks and turning to face him, she crossed her arms across her breasts and raised one eyebrow.

"All right! Fine! I was! But it was right there! I couldn't help but look!" he defended innocently.

"Right!" she said with a disgusted smirk. "Men are all pigs!"

"If you didn't want a red blooded man to look at your ass, Emily, don't wear that kind of dress. You do - and we're gonna look, babe," Gideon assured her.

Emily just shook her head and kept walking, mumbling to herself the entire way.

Gideon just followed her grinning.

Outside her apartment door, Emily dug in her clutch for her keys. Locating them, she went to unlock the door. Clearing his throat, Gideon held his hand out for the keys.

Glancing up at him, Emily said, "I think even little ole me is capable of unlocking the great big door on her own, Jason."

His only response was to continue staring and holding out his hand.

"Jesus! Fine! If it will get you out of here quicker, by all means, take the keys," she said, slapping them into his hand.

"Thank you," he said simply, unlocking the door and entering ahead of her.

Flipping on the lights, Gideon immediately noticed that Emily's apartment was definitely not what he expected. Instead of the modern decor he thought she would have, his eyes found floral themes and overstuffed furniture. It looked like a very feminine apartment.

Watching his face, Emily smirked, "Not what you expected, I take it, huh Jason?"

Not missing a beat, Jason looked at her and said, "Nothing about you is quite what it seems, is it, Emily?"


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Tilting her head, Emily considered Jason's question. Deciding that she didn't want to say too much, she said instead, "Now, why would you say that Jason?"

Shaking his head, he muttered, "Just when I think I might be beginning to figure you out, I get more new information."

"It's a constantly changing world, Gid," Emily said carelessly.

"Some things are set in stone though…I just haven't figured out what those things are for you yet," he said, staring at her.

"Trying to profile the profiler, Gideon?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Something like that," Gideon confirmed.

"Don't waste your time. I won't let you see anything that I don't want you to. I'm pretty good at my job, too," she told him confidently.

"Everybody slips up eventually," Gideon told her, raising a eyebrow. "I'll figure you out yet, Emily. Just give me time."

Shrugging her shoulders, she asked, "Why go to the trouble, Jason?"

"You intrigue me," he told her honestly. "Like a puzzle that I can't quite piece together. You know I love a good mystery. And you, doll face, are one great big mystery wrapped in a beautiful package."

Narrowing her eye at him, she said, "I'm not sure I like where you're going with this, Jason."

Looking around the apartment, Gideon tried to distract her. "Never took you for the girly girl, Em," he said.

"I like pretty things. Does that tell you something valuable, Mr. Profiler?" she asked sweetly.

"Actually, it does. It tells me that you aren't nearly as hard core as you pretend to be," he responded, glancing in her direction.

Her dark eyes flashed at him as she told him, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Gideon."

"Oh make no mistake, Em, I'm not SURE about anything other than the fact that I want to know you better," Gideon replied.

"Why, Jason? To what end?" she asked cautiously.

"Why does there have to be an angle, Emily?" asked Gideon.

"In my experience, most everyone has a motive for the things they do. I'm just curious as to what yours is," she clarified.

"I told you. You intrigue me," he reminded her.

Frustrated, she shook her head and asked, "You aren't going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"That's as straight an answer as I can give you right now, Emily," he told her, staring into her eyes.

She allowed her eyes to meet his for a few long moments. Shaking her head again, she muttered, "Damn profilers."

"Of which you are one," he reminded her.

"I don't profile my co-workers, Jason," she said with an undertone of fear.

"I'm not profiling you either, Em. I'm trying to get to know you better," he tried to explain.

Frowning slightly, she said quietly, "I'm not sure I want you to know me any better, Jason."

"Why?" he asked, moving toward her.

Taking a step back, she replied, "Because when people know you, really know you, they can hurt you the worst." Looking away, she asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

He allowed her to try and distract him. "Coffee would be great," he told her.

Scrunching her nose up, she smiled a little and said, "I swear to God, if we were to take blood from you, Rossi and Hotch, I think you guys would bleed coffee."

"Probably, but we're old school. We can handle it!" Jason laughed.

Shaking her head, Em said, "How about some green tea?"

"How about coffee, Em?" Jason said, pulling a face at the mention of green tea.

"I'll bet you've never even tried it!" she hedged.

"I've never tried skydiving either, but, I'm still pretty sure I wouldn't like it," Gideon reasoned.

"Coward!" Emily accused.

"Fine, fix the damn tea! I guess if Rossi can drink decaf for JJ, I can try the damn tea for you," Gideon said with a frown.

Laughing, Emily said, "I think Dave will be changing a lot of things for JJ from now on."

"You're probably right about that! Never thought I'd see the Hollow Man this happy. Even with the danger JJ's still in," wondered Gideon out loud.

"Yeah, by the way, what are we gonna do about that?" asked Emily, walking into the kitchen.

Following her, Gideon muttered, "Not a hell of a lot we can do other than wait. Penelope is still monitoring all things Vivian Harris. But, so far, nothing. The damn bitch has turned into a ghost. She's in the goddamn wind, Em!"

Looking up from preparing the tea, Emily said softly, "We'll find her, Jason. We will."

"Yeah, but will we do it before she tries to hurt JJ again?" Gideon said to himself.

"We'll protect her, Jase. You sound like you're losing faith. You haven't sounded like that since this ordeal began. What gives?" asked Emily, concerned.

Smiling tightly, Gideon looked at her. "Just tired, I guess. Not used to both my kids being caught up in drama, especially at the same time," he told her bluntly.

Frowning, Emily said, "Both kids? What's wrong with Reid, Jason?"

Running a hand down his tired face, Gideon said, "I'm not sure. I think it's a combination of things. Like you, I don't think he completely trust me anymore not to up and disappear if things get bad again. I can't blame any of you for feeling that way. Plus, he's been reading his mother's journals from when he was a kid. Some pretty dark stuff from what he shared with JJ, but, he won't talk to me about it. When I try to push him, he just closes off. So, unfortunately, all I can do is watch him and hope he comes to me. So, you see, Em," he said pausing to look at her, "you aren't the only one who can't forgive me for leaving."

Emily paused for a moment and stared down at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I just think it's going to take time for us to convince ourselves that you're really here to stay this time."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope Reid knows that he can come to me with anything. I don't want to see my boy go back to the way he was," Jason said, staring into space.

"The drugs?" asked Emily, bringing the two mugs of tea to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, the drugs," Gideon said, accepting the steaming mug of tea. Taking a fearful sniff, he looked into the cup.

"It won't bite you, Gideon. It's just tea," Emily said, trying not to laugh.

"It's that new age crap," Gideon grumbled.

"It's healthy," Emily told him.

Taking a sip, Gideon grimaced, "It's awful is what it is! Christ, Emily! How do you drink this stuff?"

Laughing outright, Emily said, "You get used to it, give it a minute."

"No, I don't want a minute. I want coffee!" Gideon said, looking around the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay! Fine! I'll make you some coffee!" Emily consoled.

"Thank you!" Gideon said, relieved as he watched her pull down the Folgers from the cabinet.


	94. Chapter 94

Author's note: There is more coming with JJ and Rossi. Don't worry folks. But, other relationships are going to be explored too. There's more drama coming for not only JJ and Rossi, but also Reid, Emily and Gideon. Be patient. All will be explained in time. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing, as it goes a long way toward motivating me. Tonnie, thanks again for all your help and support. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 94

Gideon moved back to the living room while Emily prepared the coffee. Bringing him a steaming mug, Emily noticed the light flashing on her answering machine.

Walking past it, she pushed the play button and froze as her mother's voice filled the room.

Gideon listened as the message played. "Emily, this is your mother. Father and I will be in Washington for a meeting with various senators and their wives on next Wednesday. We need for you to be there. This isn't a request, Emily. Consider it a command performance. Please find a suitable escort. I don't need to remind you that it will be a black tie affair, dear. I'll email you the details when they become available. Goodbye, Emily."

As Gideon watched Emily listen to her mother's voice, he saw the change that came over her. As soon as she'd heard her voice, her entire posture changed. She'd straightened to her full height with her shoulders held back, raised her head and assumed an almost regal pose. A cool mask had fallen over her face. It was like watching an ice queen. The only clue that she was upset was that she held her mug of tea in a white knuckled grip.

As the message ended, Emily turned and smiled tightly at Gideon, saying only, "Aaahhh, the joys of being an ambassador's daughter."

"Why do you let them do this to you?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know what you mean," she said quickly, too quickly.

Leveling her with a steely gaze, he countered, "You know exactly what I mean, Emily. Any time your parents are anywhere near, you shut down. You go so far into yourself that you almost become unrecognizable. It's like watching you encase yourself in ice."

"You got all that from watching me listen to one message, Gideon?" asked Emily nervously.

"That and watching you the past four years every time they came near, which come to think of it, wasn't that often," Gideon returned.

Biting her bottom lip, Emily tried for a calm voice. "There's a reason for everything I do, Jason. Believe me, I've learned emotionless is best where my parents are concerned."

Nodding, Gideon said, "I don't doubt your reasons, Emily. Maybe someday you'll feel comfortable enough to share them with me."

"Maybe, someday," she said, looking away.

Looking closely at her, he asked, "You're really dreading this dinner, huh?"

"More than you could possibly imagine," she said softly.

"Is it like this every time you see them? They just order you to functions?" he asked evenly.

Staring out the window, Emily replied, "Pretty much…I can usually get away with about eight performances a year. It's not so bad."

"Did you tell them what happened at Cyrus' compound, Em?" asked Gideon softly.

Emily sadly laughed, "Ummm, no. That experience was one that I definitely did not relay to them. There was no point. I was fine," she replied.

"You weren't fine then, Emily. I read the file and the reports. I know what happened in there - at least the official version. And, doll, I don't think you're fine now either." he told her quietly.

Turning sharply, Emily fired back, "Don't you think you have enough people to worry about right now, Gideon? Reid. JJ. Sarah. I can take care of myself and my problems quite nicely, thank you!"

"Going defensive, huh? Yeah, Emily. You're fine!" Gideon said pointedly.

"I'm perfect until you go digging into my past!" Emily threw back.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you!" Gideon said, trying not to shout.

"Well, don't! I don't need it!" Emily yelled.

Standing up, Gideon walked toward her. Against the window, Emily had no place to go. Placing a hand on either side of the window sill, ,effectively boxing her in, Gideon leaned in close. "Yeah, you do, Em. There isn't any shame in it, doll face. Let me ask you a question. When it all gets to be too much, who do you cry to?"

Looking into his eyes, Emily answered numbly, "I don't cry anymore, Jason. At least, not for myself. I found out years ago that it was a waste of time and energy."

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Gideon said, "Something else happened in that compound, Emily. Something that isn't in those reports. You've always been a closed book. But, you've shut yourself off from people completely. At least where your own emotions are concerned."

"Even if that's true, how is it ANY of your business," she countered.

"Because I care and I won't stop caring just because you tell me to," he answered into her ear.

"You need to concentrate on Reid and JJ. They need you right now. I am FINE, Gideon," she tried to stress.

"I'm very good at multi-tasking, Em. Trust me, there's time to take care of you, too." he told her gently.

"I DON'T need to be taken care of!" she exploded. "I'll handle this on my own in my own way, damn it!"

"Handle what, Emily? I thought nothing happened in there?" he questioned softly.

Shoving him against his chest, she yelled, "BACK OFF!"

"What Emily? I'm I getting too close? Huh? Am I treading too closely to the truth?" he asked.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Jason!" she said, fighting for control.

"Then you better get ready to share, Emily. Because, I want the truth, damn it! About that damn compound and about your parents! I'll have it too! Maybe not tonight, but soon!" he shouted.

"Why does this matter so damn much to you?" Emily asked hoarsely.

"Because you matter! Something has eaten away at your soul since I've been gone. You were distant before, but this - This is different! This isn't you!" he told her.

"Maybe, this is the new me, Gideon! Maybe I like the way I am! Nobody hurts me this way!" she screamed.

"Pain is a part of life, Emily. Pain lets you know that you're still alive. I found that out the hard way, too. But, it can also make you stronger. And, that'll happen a lot faster if you let somebody share it with you. Don't make the same mistakes I did! Don't try to do this all alone!" Gideon said softly.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment. "I'll make you a promise, Jason. When I'm ready to talk about it, I'll come to you, okay? But, for now, I just can't. All right?"

Seeing how drained she was, Gideon relented. "Okay, Em. I'll settle for that."

Walking over to where she stood staring out the window at the DC skyline, Gideon said, "Emily, look at me."

Bowing her head for a moment, she finally turned around.

"Wrap your arms around me," Gideon commanded.

"What?" she said, confused.

"You need to be held, Em. Just wrap your arms around me. Go on, do it. I dare you!" he told her, smiling because he knew she'd rise to his challenge.

Too tired to argue anymore, she simply did as he asked. Laying her head on his chest, she put her arms around him and felt him do the same. "I'm so tired, Gideon," she whispered.

Hearing the desolation in her voice almost undid Gideon. He knew something had happened to Emily. He knew part of it had to do with her parents and part of it revolved around her time as a hostage in Cyrus' compound. Put pushing her anymore, especially tonight, would be a stupid move. And, Gideon was not a stupid man. So, instead, he simply picked up a surprised Emily and carried her to the oversized recliner in the corner. Sitting down with her in his lap, he commanded softly, "Then, sleep, Em. I'm not going anywhere."

Surprisingly, Emily didn't want to argue. She didn't want to fight. And, she didn't want him to let go. It felt nice to be held. It had been so long since the last time, that she'd almost forgotten how secure she could feel in someone's arms that she cared about. Unable to bite back the question in her mind, Emily asked quietly, "Gideon, what does all this mean?"

"I think it might mean that we need each other, Emily." he told her honestly.

"Crap. I really hate needing people," she said drowsily.

"You get used to it," Gideon whispered, settling her more comfortably against his chest. "Just shut up and sleep, doll face."

And, so she did.


	95. Chapter 95

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. Thanks again to Tonnie. It's so nice to have somebody to vent to about writer's block and bounce ideas off of. Thanks to the readers. Please keep reading and reviewing. It always keeps the creative juices flowing. Enjoy! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 95,

Two days later, Jason Gideon sat in Rossi's upstairs office nursing an old malt scotch and staring at his old friend. The difference in the Hollow Man was amazing. Gone was the cold, arrogant bastard that he used to be. In his place was a man deeply in love with his wife and anxiously awaiting the birth of his first child. Jennifer had truly brought the light back into David Rossi's darkness. He knew his old friend was still scared to death. They were no closer to catching Vivian Harris now than they had ever been. Rossi was frustrated and Gideon knew it. He could see it as Dave moodily stared at his own glass.

"Whatcha thinking, Hollow Man?" asked Gid.

Shaking his head, Dave replied, "We're missing something, Gideon. Somehow, some way, we're missing something. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Dave, let it go for now," Gideon advised.

"How can I do that, Jason? They're still in danger and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it!" Dave told him with barely concealed anger.

"You are doing something. You're protecting them. And, right now, that's all you can do, Dave. Driving yourself crazy and getting angry isn't going to accomplish anything except maybe to piss off JJ," Gideon said with a sigh.

"Yeah, like you're much better. You don't nurse scotch at three o'clock in the afternoon on a Tuesday for no good reason. Spill!" Dave ordered.

"It's nothing," Gideon returned.

"Bullshit!" Dave said flatly. "I've know you almost twenty-five years, old man. Something's up! Take my mind off of this crap. Give me something else to focus on," Rossi said, eyeing him.

"Aahh, hell, Dave! It's Emily! And Spencer. And, JJ too, come to think of it. What the hell is going on with my family," Gideon exploded.

Raising an eyebrow, Rossi spoke carefully, "Okay, I can understand with JJ why you're concerned. But, what about Reid and Emily? I've noticed the kid's been a little withdrawn the past few days."

"Withdrawn is an understatement. He'll barely speak to anybody. It's those damn journals of his mom's that he's been reading. I know it is. But, he won't talk about it. At least not to me. He's scared to trust me now! Afraid if he leans on me too much, I'll disappear again. Same damn story with Em. I can't convince either one of them that I'm back for good!" Gideon raged.

"Give 'em time, Gideon. They'll come around," Dave advised.

"I'm not sure how much time either one of them have though, Hollow Man. They're both like ticking time bombs just waiting to explode. Something has happened to both of them. With Reid, I'm pretty sure it's something to do with his father. Don't know why, but I've got a gut feeling. And, it ain't the warm fuzzy kind either. And, Emily? Dave, what the hell happened in that compound?" Gideon asked forcefully.

"I don't know any more than you do, Gid. You saw the official report. Even after we pulled Emily out of there, that's all she gave us," Rossi informed him.

"Dave, we both know that there's more to the story," Gideon said, giving Dave a look.

Nodding, Dave agreed, "You're probably right, but nobody was willing to push Emily at the time, Gid."

"Did she talk to JJ, Dave?" asked Gideon, leaning forward in his chair.

Dave looked at his friend for long seconds and finally said quietly, "I honestly don't know, Jason. But, even if she did, JJ would never betray a confidence. Ever. You know that."

"I do know that, but Dave, I'm flying blind here. I need some guidance. JJ's the heart of this team! You know that if Emily went to anyone it was her! Everybody goes to her!" Gideon stressed.

"I know, Gid. I know! You really care about Emily, don't you?" asked Rossi softly.

"Care is a mild word for what I've been feeling," Gideon said, massaging his tense neck.

"You want to talk to JJ, don't you?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I do," confirmed Gideon.

"Don't upset her," Dave warned.

"You know I'd never do anything to deliberately hurt her, Hollow Man!" Gideon said, almost shouting.

Calmly, Dave told him, "I also know how you are when you're on a mission. All I'm saying , is be careful. If JJ won't talk, don't push it!"

Breathing deeply, Gideon nodded. "You're right, Dave. Why don't you come with me? Make sure I don't step out of line."

Shrugging his shoulders, Rossi simply said, "If that's what you want, but I trust you, Gid."

"No, you were right. I don't want to get carried away and if there's one thing I know you're good at, it's protecting JJ." Gideon admitted.

"All right," said Dave, standing, "Let's go do this!"


	96. Chapter 96

Author's Note: Another emotional chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the support. Thanks to Tonia for being my sounding board. Please keep reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 96

Both men entered JJ's kitchen a few minutes later. Walking in, Gideon snagged a chair at the kitchen table while Rossi walked over to where his wife stood drying dishes. Kissing her gently on the cheek, he whispered, "Honey, Gideon needs to talk to you."

Startled by the serious overtone to his words, JJ quickly looked over to where he sat. He sat quietly with his clasped hands resting on the table.

Concerned and looking back and forth between the two men she loved most in the world, JJ asked, "What's up?"

"Blondie, I need to ask you some questions and you aren't gonna want to answer them, but I really need you to try," Gideon said softly in an even voice.

Suspiciously, JJ asked, "About what?" Unfortunately, JJ had a pretty good idea what this was about. She didn't want to, but she did and her hands were tied.

"Emily," Gideon said clearly.

Biting her lip, JJ stared at Gideon. "What do you want to know, Gideon?"

"What happened to her, Blondie?" Gideon asked, staring at her.

JJ stood silently for long moments, trying to think of how she could answer the question so that she could give the man who treated her like a daughter a fair answer and still keep the confidence of one of her best friends. It was impossible. There was simply no way to do it. Finally JJ said, "I can't help you, Gideon."

Closing his eyes, Gideon drew a deep breath. "JJ, please, give me something, kid. You know something. You probably know everything. I just want to help her."

"I know you do, Gid. I really do. But, I can't break her trust. Too many people have done that to her already in her life. I'm sorry, I won't do it, too." JJ said softly.

"How bad is it, JJ?" asked Gideon, fatigue evident in his tone.

"I can't tell you anything, Gideon. When and if Emily is ready, she will. But I'm begging you, don't push! It won't help anything!" JJ pleaded.

"Damn it, JJ!" Gideon exploded.

Flinching, JJ backed up a step.

"Jason-," Rossi said in warning.

Breathing deeply, Gideon looked at JJ. "You KNOW that I just want to help her. How in the hell can I do that if I don't know what I'm up against or how bad it is, JJ?"

Eyes filling with tears, JJ asked, "What do you want me to say, Gideon?"

"I want you to trust me enough to tell me the truth!" he said loudly.

"It's not my truth to tell!" JJ shouted back.

"JJ, there are two ways I can do this. You can tell me what I need to know or I can go and browbeat it out of Emily. Which would you prefer? Which would be better for her?" Gideon asked, trying to hold onto his patience.

"That's not fair, Gideon," said JJ, narrowing her eyes.

"Jason, I think maybe you need to calm down," David calmly told him in a mild voice.

Looking at his friend, he asked, "If it was JJ, what would you be doing, Hollow Man?"

Looking quickly at his wife, he said, "I'm sorry, honey. He has a point though and I'm not a hypocrite."

Eyes widening, she said incredulously, "You're taking HIS side?"

"Baby, I'm just saying-," Dave tried to explain.

"You know what, you can both go to hell! I'm not telling either of you a damn thing! Do what you think you need to do, Gideon, but, don't say I didn't warn you!" she said, trying to storm from the kitchen.

Unfortunately for her, David wasn't six months pregnant. He made it to the door to block her in record time, saying only, "Jennifer, wait!"

She heard Gideon rise from the table and come to stand behind her.

"Do you honestly think tag teaming and trapping me is going to get you the answers you want?" JJ asked loudly.

"Honey, he's worried about her. You're the only one who has a clue as to what's going on with her! Try to understand!" David told her, reaching out to touch her arm.

Jerking away, JJ said angrily, "What I understand is that you two are trying to bully me into an answer. I really thought better of you both! Especially you, David! Now, get the HELL out of my way!"

"No," said Dave calmly.

"Fine!" JJ yelled. "You can both stand there until you take root," she said, looking between the two men, "But, I'm not telling you one damn thing! Especially, NOT NOW!"

David Rossi finally lost his temper. "Damn it, Jennifer Anne! Why? You know none of us are trying to hurt her! Hell, he's trying to help her. Look at him, Jennifer! Look at him! I remember looking like that. Hell, I still do half the time! You can help him!"

"I will NOT break her confidence. I don't know how many different ways to tell you both that!" she shot back.

"Even if it's for her own good?" Gideon asked from behind her.

JJ bowed her head.

"JJ, I won't tell her that you told me anything, but I need to know," Gideon reiterated.

JJ remained silent, although both men knew she was wavering. Measuring the dangers of telling them against the benefits to Emily's wellbeing.

"I don't know what to do," she moaned.

"All right, Blondie," Gideon said, seeing JJ's despair, "Let's try this another way. Is what happened to Emily as bad as what's been done to you?"

Turning away from both the men she loved, JJ stared out the kitchen window. How the hell did she answer that without letting them know the truth. Shit! She was screwed - because she couldn't lie - not to these two men!

"Damn you both!" she muttered.

"JJ?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, Gideon it was just as bad," JJ said hoarsely.

Gideon inhaled quickly as if he'd been hit while Rossi muttered, "Shit!"

Gideon knew what had happened, but he had to have it confirmed - had to know for sure. So, he pushed JJ a little farther.

"Did Cyrus rape her, JJ?" Gideon asked.

JJ remained still and silent, struggling with how much to tell him.

"Jennifer Anne! Answer him!" Dave ordered.

Jerking, Jennifer answered softly, "Yes, he did."


	97. Chapter 97

Author's Note: Sorry this one is short. I'll do better on the next chapter. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 97

Tense silence rained for several heartbeats. Then all hell broke loose.

Hurling the glass of scotch he'd been nursing across the room, Gideon watched it shatter against the pale yellow wall. "Goddamn it!" he raged. "How long? How long did you know and say NOTHING, Jennifer?"

Flinching at the bitter way he asked the question, JJ closed her eyes.

"Gideon!" Dave warned.

Taking a step toward her, Gideon asked, "How long have you let her live in this kind of pain, Jennifer? How long have you just ignored protocol and let her bury her head in the sand?"

"What?" Jennifer asked weakly, backing up into the kitchen counter. "I did what she asked me to do! She said since he was dead that there was no sense having to relive it again and again when the powers that be reviewed the case! She was right! If she's anything like me, she relives enough in her nightmares, Gideon!"

"Gideon, that's enough!" David said loudly.

Advancing toward JJ again, Gideon asked, "How could you not try to do something to help her!"

"I did!" JJ cried. "I'm sorry, but I tried, Gideon!"

"Obviously, you didn't try hard enough, did you?" he said, blinded by pain.

"Goddamn it! I said ENOUGH, Gideon! Not even you get to talk to her that way!" raged Rossi, jerking Gideon roughly back by his arm.

Realizing what he'd just said to the girl he considered a daughter, Gideon looked at her pale, tear drenched face. "JJ-," he whispered.

Sobbing, JJ turned to run from the room.

"Blondie, wait!" Gideon said, starting to follow her.

"NO! NOT NOW, Gideon!" Rossi said, standing in front of him.

Looking at his friend, Gideon said, "Dear God! What have I done? I need to talk to her, Hollow Man. Apologize! Jesus Christ, I didn't even realize what I was saying!"

"Not now, Gideon," Dave said, more calmly though still clearly angry. "She can't handle it right now! You seem to forget - Emily isn't the only one who has been through hell!"

Wincing, Gideon couldn't say anything. He slowly lowered himself into a kitchen chair. "Go check on her, Dave. Please! If something happens because of something I said-,"

"I'll kill you," Dave finished coldly.

"I know," Gideon whispered, running a trembling hand down his face. "Just go to her! I'll wait here."

Shaking his head, Dave angrily slammed out of the kitchen.

Sitting alone in the kitchen, Gideon wondered how his family had come to this. And, for the first time, he questioned whether leaving all those months ago had been the right thing to do.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Enough was enough. As Dave slammed out of the kitchen, he paused to catch his breath. Running a hand through his hair, he plucked his cell phone out of his pocket. He knew this wasn't his place. But, by God, now, this shit was hurting his wife even worse than it originally had. Screw that! It was time for the secrets to end! If they were out in the open, they couldn't hurt Jennifer.

Thumbing down his contact list, he found her number. Pressing send, he waited for Emily Prentiss to pick up her phone.

Hearing her voice say, "Prentiss" Dave wasted no time.

"Emily, it's Dave. Listen, we've got a problem. I need you to come over to the farm," Dave told her firmly.

"What's going on? Is JJ okay?" Emily asked panicked.

"That depends on your definition of the word "okay", Emily. Right now she's in the bedroom crying her eyes out," Dave sighed.

"What the hell did you do, Rossi?" Emily asked angrily.

"Gideon and I browbeat the truth out of her about the compound tonight, Emily," Dave told her quietly. "Don't be angry with her, please. It wasn't her fault. Regardless though, my six months plus pregnant wife is crying hysterically in the bedroom."

"Why is she crying hysterically, Dave?" Emily asked in a deadly voice.

"Gideon said some things he shouldn't have. Things that he didn't mean, Em. They're both wrecked, Emily. I know you're angry, but this is Jennifer. I can't stand to see her hurting like this," Rossi pleaded.

"Damn you both, Rossi, for putting her in this position. Tell her I'm coming. For her! If I was you though, I'd tell your friend to stay the hell away from me right now! This was none of EITHER of your business! I won't forget this invasion to my privacy. But, I assure you I don't blame JJ. I blame BOTH OF YOU!"

"I understand, Emily. But, for what it's worth, he cares about you. He wants to help you!" Rossi tried to stress to her.

"He need to worry about his daughter! She's pregnant and been through hell. Damn you both, what were you thinking?" Emily asked.

"We were thinking that another person we cared about was in trouble, Emily," Dave tried to explain.

The line went silent for a moment and Dave asked, "Em, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. If you wanted to browbeat someone, you should have come after me. I swore her to secrecy. She was trying to protect me! Do you get that?"

"Yes, Emily, I do. And, so does Gideon, okay. He just - He just reacted. It wasn't right - but it's true," Rossi told her.

"Whatever, give me twenty minutes. I'll be there soon." Emily told him.

"Emily, thank you," Rossi said quietly.

"Yeah," she said, disconnecting the call.

Sighing deeply, Rossi leaned against the foyer wall, relieved. She wasn't going to blame Jennifer. Right now, that's all that mattered to him. God knew, he was sorry for what Emily had gone through. Hell, what she was still going through. But, his primary goal was to protect his wife at all costs and at the moment she was hurting - from something he'd helped to inflict. He'd do whatever it took to make that right.

Pushing away from the foyer wall, he walked the few steps to their bedroom door and quietly opened it. She lay sobbing, curled on her side in their big bed, facing away from him.

She felt the bed tip as he settled beside her. Felt his hand stroke her back. Whispering, she said, "I did what I thought was best at the time."

"I know, baby," Dave said soothingly.

Crying harder, JJ said, "He was right! I should have done something more to help her. But, she was so sure and so insistent. I made her go to the doctor. Told her I'd go to Hotch if she didn't! I went with her and held her hand." Drawing a shaky breath, JJ said quietly through her tears, "He hates me now."

"What! Who?" asked Dave, confused.

"Gideon," she whispered. "You heard him, Dave. He blames me and maybe he's right!"

"Baby, no!" Dave said, leaning over her. "Jason could never hate you. He loves you! He was hurt, honey. And shocked. He struck out at you because he couldn't deal with what he'd heard. NONE of this is your fault! None of it!" Dave told her forcefully.

"I betrayed Emily! She doesn't trust people as it is and I tell her biggest secret! God, she'll hate me, too!" sobbed JJ.

"Sweetheart, no!" Rossi consoled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

JJ just shook her head as she cried those deep wracking sobs. Squeezing his eyes shut, all Dave could do was hold her and pray that Emily got there soon.


	99. Chapter 99

Author's Note: Hope you guys are liking this. Please keep reading and reviewing! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 99

Emily strode through Rossi's back door without knocking fifteen minutes later, slamming the door behind her.

Still sitting at the table, with his head buried in his hands, Gideon looked up, shocked to see Emily in all her fuming glory.

Quickly standing, he tried to say something, but Emily quickly cut him off with a right hook to his jaw. Stepping back from him, she spat, "How fucking DARE you, you sanctimonious son of a bitch!"

"Emily-," he began hoarsely.

Holding up a hand, she said with deadly intensity, "I don't want to hear it, right now! Not one single, solitary, fucking word! Do you understand me? If you ever hope to have any kind of relationship with me at all, you'll keep your mouth shut, right now!"

"Where are they, Gideon?" she asked coldly.

"Bedroom," he whispered. "But, Emily, don't blame her! This was my fault," he told her urgently.

"I know exactly whose fault it was, you bastard!" she told him frigidly. Glaring at him once more, she went out the swinging door of the kitchen.

Walking quickly to the room that she knew belonged to Rossi and JJ, she tapped quickly on the door and opened it.

Hearing the door open, Rossi looked over his shoulder to see Emily standing in the doorway, righteous fury burning in her eyes.

Stepping inside the room, she looked directly at Rossi and ordered, "Get out!"

Standing, Rossi murmured on his way out, "Please, Em, it wasn't her fault!"

Her eyes softened for the first time since she arrived as she looked at JJ huddled on the bed crying silently. "I know. Trust me, I won't upset her. She's one of the few ACTUAL friends that I have, Rossi," she said, taking an indirect swing at him.

Knowing there was nothing he could say to her right now, he nodded and said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Closing the door behind him, Rossi prayed he had done the right thing by calling her.

Inside the bedroom, Emily stared at JJ for a moment. Walking over to the bed, she asked, "Jayje, can I sit down?"

"Of course you can!" JJ said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Looking at Emily, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I tried so hard not to say a word. But they wouldn't stop. They just kept at me. I know you must think I'm some kind of weak wimp who-," JJ told her before Emily cut her off.

"JJ - Stop! I'm not angry at you. I swear that I'm not. Your husband and Gideon, however, just went on my endangered species list. But, not you! Never you, Jayje. I know whatever you did, you did it to help, not hurt. Okay? So stop crying, please! It can't be good for you, the baby, or your blood pressure!"

Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, JJ said, "Emily, I'm sorry."

"JJ, it's okay, truly. If you hadn't told Gideon, he'd have gotten it out of me. He almost had it the night of your wedding. It was just a matter of time. I'm more pissed about the way he did it. I mean, for Christ's sake, he enlisted Rossi," she said bitterly.

"For what it's worth, they want to help. So do I. I should have been doing more before now," JJ whispered.

"I think you've had PLENTY to deal with. Gideon said something he shouldn't have. Rossi told me that much," Emily told her.

Shaking her head, JJ said, "He just said how he felt and I don't think he was wrong."

"Tell me what he said, Jayje and I'll tell you if he was right," Emily offered.

"No, that isn't important right now. The important thing is for you to know that everyone in this house cares about you and wants to help you. Emily, Marquette couldn't even fully rape me and I still have nightmares three or four times a week," JJ confided.

"You also saw Will murdered, had the shit kicked out of you, were assaulted and were pregnant through it all. Anyone would still be having nightmares, Jayje. Besides, if you weren't pregnant, I'd offer you some of my handy dandy sleeping pills. One of those babies and the nightmares go bye bye," Emily told her.

"That isn't the answer, Em - drugging yourself so you can sleep. Eventually, it'll catch up with you, trust me. You need to talk about it," JJ advised.

"I did talk about it - with you! You helped me more than I can say," Emily told her emphatically.

"No, Em. You need to talk about it with someone trained. Someone who can help you figure out some coping mechanisms," JJ continued.

"You mean - someone like Gideon. Right, JJ?" Emily asked, looking at her friend.

"He cares about you, Emily. I mean, he REALLY cares about you! Men like Jason Gideon and David Rossi do not come along very often. I know they're dictators and they always think that their way is the only way, but Emily I'm telling you, it's worth it! I don't know what you're looking for. But, if you need someone that you can depend on - Gideon's your man!"

"You say this even after he tears into you, huh?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mouth tightening, JJ said, "We'll work it out."

"Yeah, you will," Emily smiled. "You wait here. There's no time like the present!"

"Emily, no! Wait!" JJ said, grabbing her arm.

"Look, I hate to say this! God, I really do! But, when I got here, Gideon looked awful. I know some of that has to do with me-" Emily began.

"I'm sure it all had to do with you, Em," JJ said quietly.

"No, it wasn't…some of it has to do with you! Knowing that you're in here upset because of him is killing him out there. I could see it on his face! JJ, blood or not, you're his kid! Parents get upset with their kids and stay stuff they shouldn't. You know that's what happened! Gideon could never deliberately hurt you, no matter what. Let him come in here and make amends. If for no other reason, do it for me. Please?"

Nodding jerkily, JJ released Emily's arm.

"Okay, now lay down for a bit. He'll be in here in a minute. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Emily told her, pushing JJ's hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Em. I'm so sorry any of this happened to you," JJ whispered.

Smiling sadly, Emily responded, "No sadder than I am that it happened to you."

Squeezing JJ's hand one last time, she left the room to find the bane of her existence.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Dave walked back into the kitchen after leaving Emily with JJ. Going directly to the liquor cabinet, Dave pulled down his standby bottle of Jack Daniels. If ever there was a time for hard liquor, it was now. Grabbing two glasses, he poured a hefty amount of the amber liquid into both glasses. Carrying them to the kitchen table, he put one in front of Gideon.

Glaring at him, Rossi commanded, "Drink. We're gonna need it to get through this night!"

Nodding, Gideon took a sip of the potent brew and allowed it to burn down his throat. "How is she?" he asked hoarsely, afraid to know the answer.

"She thinks you hate her," Dave told him pleasantly. "Way to go, jackass!"

"Christ! I've made an even bigger mess of things than they already were!" Gideon groaned.

"Yep! We both did, my friend. We both did!" Dave said, raising his glass at Gideon.

"Dave, I'm sorry," Gid whispered.

"Save it for her, Jason! I don't want to hear it! We've known each other a long time and I've never been closer to killing you than I was this afternoon. What the hell has gotten into you, damn it! You love Jennifer and to attack her like that - to scare her like that! What the hell!" Dave said, slamming his glass down.

"I know, Dave. Christ, I know! It was just reaction. I swear to God, I didn't mean a word of it!" he told Dave.

"Yeah? Convince the pregnant lady in the bedroom of that!" Rossi dared him.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" asked Gideon.

"JJ or Emily?" asked Rossi with a cold smile.

"Either. Both." answered Gid.

"I know Jennifer will. Though I don't know why she'd forgive either of us. Emily - I don't know. They've both got cause to hate our guts right now." Dave said wearily.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Dave. I really am! I'm so angry at myself right now and I took it out on Jennifer," Gideon confided.

"Tell her! She's the one that needs to hear it, not me!" Rossi said angrily. It was then that Rossi noticed the black eye. "Holy shit! I know I didn't hit you! Emily?"

"Yeah, she's got a vicious right hook," Gideon said, gingerly touching his eye.

Dave couldn't help it. He tried! Honest to God, he tried. But, he burst out laughing. "Son of a bitch! Gideon, I know it's bad right now - but judging by our women, I think they're both gonna eventually be fine."

"Jesus, Dave. I hope so!" Gideon said tiredly.

"Want some ice?" Dave asked.

"I don't deserve ice," Gideon said despondently. "Besides, JJ is probably going to blacken the other one. I'll nurse them both at once."

Snorting with laughter, Gideon said, "You may just have a point!" Sobering, he said quietly, "And, when you finish apologizing, I have to start my groveling. Thanks to you, I'll probably be sleeping on the couch for weeks for aiding and abetting you! Now, that pisses me off!"

Looking at his oldest friend, Gideon asked, "Do you want the other eye, Dave?"

Eyeballing Gideon, Dave simply said, "Don't tempt me!"

Both men's eyes shot up as Emily reentered the room and glared at them both. "I hope you two are ready for the hell that's coming your way!"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Standing just inside the doorway, fists clenched, Emily glared at both the men. Cut from the same cloth, these two men were so used to being right that the idea that the could be wrong was a possibility they rarely considered. Proud men. Honest men. Honorable men. But those sterling qualities were not going to save them this day. Not from herself, and not from JJ.

Looking directly at Gideon, she noticed his quickly purpling eye. Smirking with satisfaction, she pointed at the door behind her and said only three words. But those three words had a world of meaning for all three individuals currently in the room. "Go. Fix This." she said clearly, enunciating each word.

Nodding once, Gideon picked up his glass and finished his whiskey in a gulp. Bracing his hands on the table before him he rose. Pausing briefly, he stared down at his hands. Finally, looking up at David, he said, "I'll make her understand, Hollow Man."

"You'd better," Dave said, with a threat hanging in the air between the two men.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Dave. If I were you, I'd start worrying about the role YOU played in this little drama. She thinks of him," she said, nodding at Gideon, "as a father. You, however, are the man she CHOSE to be with! He pushed her out of concern for me. Why exactly did you push her? To prove you could win?" Emily asked coldly.

Gideon watched as his friend winced at the well directed words. Flashing his eyes up to meet Emily's, he said with a hint of warning in his tone, "Emily-,".

Meeting his eyes dead on, she smiled and said with ice in her voice, "Oh, don't worry, Gideon. Your reckoning with me is coming, too. But right now, you have more important tasks to attend to. Primarily, convincing that woman you consider a daughter that you're a jackass and that you didn't mean whatever it is that you said to her. Funny - she won't tell me what it was! SHE'S still trying to protect BOTH of you! Unfortunately, I don't have her depth of compassion. So, do me a favor, and get the hell out of here before I blacken your other eye!"

If Gideon had been a weaker man, he would have shivered at the frigidity of her tone. As it was, though, he just nodded again and pushed through the swinging kitchen door.

Turning her eyes back to Dave, Emily asked again, "Tell me, just what the hell did the two of you hope to accomplish, Rossi?"

Deciding honesty was the best defense, Rossi slowly raised his glass to his lips and drank while he formulated his answer. Finally, he said, "Sit down, Emily."

Emily did as Dave requested. Claiming the seat that Gideon had vacated, she was comforted by the fact that it still held some of his warmth. Using his glass, Emily grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the center of the kitchen table and asked Dave, "Do you mind?"

Smiling slightly, Dave replied, "I'd say if anyone has the right to drink right now, it's you."

"Gee, thanks. I really, really appreciate it!" Emily said with perky false brightness.

Snorting, Dave said, "I see why you and JJ are such good friends."

"Yeah, thanks for putting that all on the line for us, by the way," Emily said sarcastically.

"Emily, I don't apologize well, easily or often. I think you know that," Dave began quietly. "That being said, I want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry we invaded your privacy and I'm sorry that we used Jennifer to do it. Honestly, at the time, it seemed like the only option. I've watched Gideon worry about you for weeks now, though. And, I know how he feels. I've worn the same expression on my face ever since JJ got hurt. For men like us, to feel powerless like that, it's - well, it's hell, Emily. I don't know if I should tell you this. Hell, I don't even know if Gideon has even realized it yet. But that man in there with my wife is falling for you. HARD! I would know! He's acting the same way about you that I do about Jennifer. Now that's a good thing and a bad thing."

"Really?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of the whiskey from Gideon's glass. "By all means, please impart your vast knowledge on this subject."

"Fine, I will! It's a good thing because when men like us care for someone, we'll do anything to protect them, Emily. ANYTHING! We may not be tactful or politically correct about it, but we'll get the job done! Gideon would do pretty much anything to take away the pain you and Jennifer have suffered. Knowing he couldn't stop it, knowing he wasn't there for you before or after, well, that knowledge is eating him alive. It hurts, Emily. Believe me, I would know. The bad thing about him falling for you is that men like we are, tend to go to extremes, especially when we feel like our women are being threatened or in danger. Even if they are just a danger to themselves. We don't always act rationally. We don't always strike out at the right person, as you know first hand. But you need to understand, the reason we did this, at the time, seemed to be the only way to ultimately protect you. I have no doubt that we went about it wrong, but the intention was pure - to ensure that you were going to be okay!" Rossi finished.

Emily sat there staring at Rossi for long minutes. Finally, shrugging her shoulders and tossing her head, she rolled her eyes, "Fine! But for the record, either of you pull this shit again and I WILL shoot you. I won't kill you - that would hurt JJ too much. But, I'll make damn sure you feel a whole lot of pain!"

"Sounds fair," Rossi returned with a nod, picking up his glass to resume drinking.


	102. Chapter 102

Author's Note: Here is the next installment. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. If you couldn't already tell, exploring the characters is my favorite part of writing. I need to thank Tonnie, once again. She has provided no end of support. If you haven't read her story "Change" for Criminal Minds, then, let me assure you, you're missing out! Please continue to read and review. It's inspiring to know that someone is actually viewing your work. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds. Now, as they say, on with the show.

Chapter 102

As Gideon stood outside JJ's bedroom door, he wondered to himself what he could say that was possibly going to fix this. He knew he'd been out of control in his response to JJ's revelation. Truthfully, he'd been so blinded by pain that he only had a vague recollection of the words he'd spoken in anger. But, if he knew JJ, she could quote them back to him at a moment's notice. The fact that he'd been hurting was no excuse, however. She'd not deserved his wrath, not for something she'd had no control over, then or now. He knew it was time to face the music and find a way to undo the damage he'd caused with the young woman inside the room.

Gathering his courage, he knocked lightly on the door. Waiting for her to tell him to enter, he drew in a deep, calming breath and prepared himself for what was sure to be an emotional confrontation.

When he opened the door, he fully expected to find her staring at him with condemnation and loathing. Instead, as she sat curled into one of the two recliners in the corner of the room, all he saw was acceptance and compassion. God knew, he didn't deserve that!

"You look scared, Gideon," she said simply, staring at him across the room.

"Don't I need to be, Blondie?" he asked quietly.

Shrugging her fragile shoulders, she looked away from him and replied, "Not of me. Emily, I'm not so sure about."

As he walked closer and settled himself into the chair next to her, she looked over at his face, gasping and catching sight of the bruise forming along his eye socket. "God! Dave hit you!"

Looking down at the floor and chuckling softly, Gideon replied, "Nope. Emily did."

"Oh, well, then you had it coming!" JJ rationalized softly.

"I'd have had it coming if Dave had done it, too." Gideon told her, reaching for her hand. "Dave seems to think he might be nursing a few bruises of his own before this night is finished." Gideon continued.

Smiling gently, JJ said, "He might, at that."

Sitting there in the quiet room holding her hand, Gideon noticed how small it was - how frail, almost. Turning his head to look at where she sat staring straight ahead, he realized just how much the petite woman absently rubbing her swollen belly had been through. Mentally castigating himself, Gideon sighed deeply.

"Blondie, I'm sorry," Gideon spoke.

Watching her long blond hair shift on her shoulders as she shook her head, he heard, "It's okay. Maybe you were right…I should have done something - I don't know - more. I just don't know what, Gideon."

"You did what she asked you to. You were there for her when she wouldn't allow anyone else to be. I was wrong, JJ and I never should have said those things."

"You love her," JJ said simply.

"What?" Gideon asked blankly.

Meeting his eyes, JJ asked quietly, "What else would you call it, Gideon?"

"I'm - I don't….how did you know?" he stammered.

"It's been written all over your face," she told him with a gentle smile.

"Does Emily-," Gideon began, horrified.

"No, Gideon. She hasn't a clue. She just thinks you're a nosy bastard intent on making her life as complicated as possible," JJ informed him with a grin.

"Well, all those things are true, too." Gideon confirmed with a slight smile.

Squeezing his hand, JJ said, "It's not a bad thing, Gideon. She cares about you, too. And, even though I hate the way all of this came out, I know you needed to know. Now, perhaps, you can understand her better. Find some common ground and help her heal. She needs to talk about it. Make her peace with the events that happened that night. We both know that. But, trust me on this one, you need to let her lead, okay? No more pushing. Every time you do that, she backs further into herself. Give her time. She'll eventually tell you everything."

Closing his eyes, he mumbled, "You mean there's more?"

Flashing him a look, JJ answered, "I'm not sure if I even know everything, Gideon. But, yeah, there's more."

"I won't ask you anything else, kid," Dave said looking at her.

"I appreciate that, Gideon, because I won't tell you anything else either. This has to come from Emily. I think you can understand that now."

Nodding, Gideon whispered, "I do."

Looking sideways at her, Gideon asked, "You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

Swallowing, JJ replied, "I know."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, angel," he whispered.

JJ nodded. "I think I'm angriest that you messed up my wall and broke a glass all over my kitchen," she said trying to smile.

Snorting, Gideon replied, "I can fix that. You gonna make things this easy on Dave, kid?"

"Entirely different situation, Gideon." JJ stated resolutely.

"He was trying to help me, Blondie," Gid said, hoping he could justify Dave's actions to her.

"At my expense," she returned flatly. Flashing her clear blue eyes to Gideon, she said, "He WON'T do that to me again, Gideon! I won't have it!"

"Kid-," Gideon tried to say.

"NO! I'm his wife! NOT his child. Being commanded and ordered like that is NOT something that I signed up for! I MEAN IT!" she hissed.

"JJ, he didn't mean-," Gideon tried to explain.

"Do NOT defend him to me, Gideon! There's nothing you can say to justify him forcing my hand like that!" she said firmly.

"Blondie, he loves you." Gideon said.

"This had nothing to do with his love for me. It had nothing to do with the health and well-being of our child. THIS he did because he convinced him self that he had that right. And, quite frankly, he DOESN'T!" she said emphatically.

"Ahh, shit, JJ! Dave's gonna kill me!" Gideon said wearily.

"Not if I kill him first! He made this mistake for himself!" JJ said, rising from her chair.

"JJ, he was trying to help me," Gideon said, begging her to see reason.

"It's not going to work, Gid. You can make all the excuses in the world and it won't change how I feel about this!" JJ said, facing off with him.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Gideon stood. "Okay, Blondie. Just promise me that you'll remember that he loves you!"

Lips tightening, she said, "I'll remember, Gid. Doesn't change the way I feel though."

Nodding, Gideon said, "Okay, I guess I have to accept that."

"I'm tired, Gideon. I think I'm going to lay down," JJ said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Blondie," he said, walking over to enfold her in his arms.

Returning his hug, JJ laid her head against his chest and heard him whisper, "I'm sorry, kid. For all of it! You know I love you, right?"

"I know, Gid. I love you, too," JJ whispered back, tiredly.

"Get some rest, Blondie. I'll be back tomorrow," he said, releasing her.

Nodding, JJ watched him walk out of the room.

As Gideon walked back into the kitchen, he was met by two pair of anxiously curious eyes.

Looking at his best friend, he told him, "You better just go ahead and blacken the other eye."


	103. Chapter 103

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys this. I gave JJ a bit of a temper in this one. Hope you like it! Thanks again to Tonnie and all my other readers. And, remember, feedback makes every writer happy! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 103

Smirking at Rossi, Emily said, "Told ya you were gonna be in more trouble than he was."

Glaring at both his friends, Dave asked, "Is she okay?"

Running a hand over his face, Gideon replied, "She's pretty angry at you!"

"Me! All I did was back you up!" Rossi yelled.

"Yeah, dumbass, against your wife," Emily stressed.

"That's not how it was-," Rossi tried to defend.

"That's exactly how it was!" Emily shouted.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Dave yelled, "Well, Shit! What do I do now?"

"Try to make it right," Gideon offered quietly.

"Take some damn responsibility, Rossi!" Emily said with quiet anger.

"I do take responsibility, damn it - for trying to help my friends!" Dave shouted.

"That isn't how she sees it, Hollow Man," Gideon told him. "Look, you two need to talk and so do Emily and I." Looking at Emily, he said, "I'll leave my car here and you can drive us back. I'll get my car tomorrow."

"Oh, the only place I'm willing to drive you is off a bridge," she said snidely.

"Emily, please," Gideon asked quietly, "Just go with this, okay?"

Glaring at him, she said, "Fine! You want this showdown tonight, have it your own way!"

Nodding silently, Gideon looked at Dave. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to get between you and JJ."

Breathing deeply, Rossi acknowledged, "I know that, Jason. We'll see you tomorrow."

Gideon nodded and Emily offered him one last glare before leaving.

Sighing deeply, Rossi swallowed the rest of the whiskey in his glass and debated pouring another. Coming to the conclusion that he didn't want to be half drunk when he faced off with Jennifer, he returned the bottle of Jack Daniels to the cabinet. Collecting a broom from the pantry closet, he went about cleaning up the shards of glass from the floor. Wetting a dishcloth, he wiped the wall clean of the sticky amber liquor. Damn, he hated cleaning up other people's messes. But, he supposed it was no less than he deserved. After all, he was as guilty as Gideon. But, he'd done what he thought was right. JJ was going to have to understand that. Evidently, he didn't yet understand that JJ didn't do anything that she didn't WANT to do.

Walking down the hallway to their bedroom, Rossi hesitated outside the door and contemplated how to handle the situation that he knew was undoubtedly coming. He had a feeling that maybe he should have had one last drink. But, David Rossi was no coward. He could handle the small woman inside the room. Couldn't he? Shaking his head at his indecision, he pushed open the door.

Immediately, he was assaulted with a flying hairbrush and damn but it hurt. Reflexively rubbing his chest, he heard her shout, "You arrogant Son of a Bitch!"

Quickly dodging a flying candlestick, Rossi held out an arm, saying only, "Jennifer, wait!"

Ignoring him completely, she snatched the television remote of the dresser and aimed it at his head. "You just couldn't leave it alone! You just had to keep pushing!"

Objects from around the bedroom continued flying at him. Anything she could get her hands on! He'd NEVER seen her like this. Holding his arms up to shield himself, he walked slowly, carefully toward her, ordering, "Jennifer, calm down!"

"Calm down?" she said, incredulously. "Did you actually just tell ME to calm down, you overblown pompous ass? Kiss my ass, David Rossi! You were WRONG! Do you even HEAR me? WRONG!!!" she screamed, hurling a picture frame at him.

"Damn it! What is wrecking the bedroom going to accomplish? STOP IT!" he shouted.

"NO, I won't stop it, Dave. I'm done obeying your damn commands! Do I look like a dog to you?" she screeched, picking up another candle holder and throwing it.

Watching as it bounced off his shoulder, Rossi tried a different approach. "Jennifer," he said calmly, "this isn't good for Sarah."

Stopping mid-rant, she stared at him with fury and indignation blazing in her eyes and asked coldly, "Do you know what else isn't good for Sarah, David? Do you?"

Watching her carefully measured approach with a look close to fear, Dave replied, "No. Why don't you tell me."

Jabbing a finger into his chest, Jennifer said, leaning her face into his, "It's not good for Sarah to hear her father ordering her mother around like she's some kind of servant!"

Another jab and she said, "It's not good for Sarah to watch her father act like some all powerful omnipotent god!"

Another pointed jab to his chest and JJ screamed, "And, it not good for Sarah to hear her mother MURDER her father if he EVER disrespects her wishes again!"

"I am NOT your child, David Rossi! I no longer take orders from you just because you try to bully me into it! This was the LAST time! Do you hear me! What you did wasn't even about myself OR Sara, it was because the all powerful David Rossi was convinced he knew what was best for everyone. Here's a news flash, David! YOU ARE NOT GOD!!!" she screamed into his face.

David was stunned. In all the time that he'd known Jennifer, he'd never seen her this angry and damn it, but she made a good point. He really hated that. Because it meant one thing, he owed her an apology.

Taking a step back from her, he held out his hands in an effort to pacify her. "Jennifer, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" she snapped.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have interfered and I should have respected your wishes. It's just that I know how Gideon feels, JJ. I know how hard it is to watch someone you love in pain. He needed to know."

"It wasn't our place to tell him," JJ seethed. "But neither one of you, would hear what I was saying. Him because of how he feels about her. I get that! But you! You just had to be right! You had to be in control! Well, that crap ends NOW! Do you understand, David. I will NOT live like that! EVER!"

"Are you threatening me, Jennifer?" asked Rossi, awed by the level of her anger.

"No, I'm telling you that if you keep pushing me, I'll shove back! I'll drop this protective detail so goddamn fast your head will spin. I'll ignore you, just like you ignored my wishes tonight!" she told him baldly.

Rossi felt the tic in his jaw. He knew he was close to exploding. Now, this was a whole different kettle of fish. If she thought he'd let her place herself or there baby in danger just to prove a point then she was in for a hell of a rude awakening.

Striving for an even tone, Rossi said, "I see where you're coming from, Jennifer. But do not think for even a single second that I'll allow you to place the baby or yourself at risk. Don't threaten me like that, honey!"

"Then, stop pushing me, David. I mean what I say." she said boldly.

"And, so do I," Rossi said, raising his voice.

JJ took a moment to breathe. Lowering herself to sit on the bed, she thought about what she'd threatened as she looked at David pacing back and forth. Realizing she'd basically threatened to throw their child's safety into the wind, she winced. "David, I shouldn't have said that about dropping the protective detail. I didn't mean it," she muttered, staring at the floor.

David stopped in his tracks and looked at his wife. "I'm sorry I was a controlling bastard this afternoon. I'll do better, Jennifer. I swear."

"Promise?" she said softly, looking at her husband.

"I promise, Jennifer," he said quietly.

"Thank you."

JJ looked at the devastation around the bedroom. Sighing, she got up and began to bend to start picking up the debris.

Grabbing her arm, Rossi muttered, "Stop. I'm the reason it's all over the place. I'll clean it up, honey. Lay down and rest."

Looking up at him, JJ allowed her head to bend forward and rest against his chest. "I guess that was our first fight, huh?"

"I guess so," he mumbled, massaging her neck. "Are we okay?"

"We'll be fine," JJ whispered, looking up into his face.

"I love you, honey," he said, bending to kiss her lips.

"Oh, yeah, prove it!" she said pulling his head back down to hers.


	104. Chapter 104

Author's Note: Tonnie wanted a makeup scene, so here goes. Hope ya'll like this. More drama and mayhem will ensue in future chapters. Stay tuned - there is a Gideon and Emily showdown around the corner. Please keep reading and reviewing! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 104

An hour and a half later, David had definitely done his best to prove how much he loved his wife. Burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, David curved his body around her naked curves. Idly, rubbing circles over where their daughter rested, David smiled as he felt her begin to kick.

"Ooomph," JJ muttered. "This kid definitely doesn't like it when mama and daddy fight. She's been kicking me on and off for the last three hours."

"I don't like it when mama and daddy fight either," David agreed, kissing JJ's neck.

"Then from now on, listen to me. Please, David," JJ said drowsily.

David gazed down from where he perched on one arm at the beautiful sight of his nude wife. "I will, baby."

"Mmmmhmmm…we'll see how long that lasts," JJ said reaching a hand back to rub his bare leg.

"Honey, I may be dense, but I ain't dumb. I won't do anything that could cost me what I've found with you. I'm sorry you got hurt today," David whispered.

Turning over to face him, JJ asked worriedly, "Is that how I sounded? Like you'd lose me?"

Pushing the hair back off her face, David cupped her cheek. "A little bit."

Biting her lip, JJ said slowly, "Then maybe I need to clarify something. You can't lose me. I'm - No. We're part of you," she said pulling his hand back to her belly where their restless child kicked away. "What I should have said is that I'm just not going to sit passively by while you give orders and issue mandates about our lives. But leaving you, that was never in my thoughts, Dave."

"Really?" he asked in a low voice, running his thumb gently across the lower lip she'd been worrying.

"Absolutely. Dave, I couldn't give us up - losing you would be like losing my heart. I couldn't live without you," she told him quietly, reaching up to stroke his jaw.

"I feel the same way, baby," he said bending to claim her lips again.

"I think I like this making up part though," JJ said, breaking the kiss and stretching languidly.

"Do you now?" asked David, smiling at her.

"Yes, I do. How bout from now on we just skip the fighting next time and go straight to this part?" she purred, reaching up to stroke his chest.

"I definitely think I could get on board with that, Mrs. Rossi," David told her, gently pulling her back on top of him. "But, I definitely think we need some more practice in the making up department," he said, pulling her mouth back down to his for a tender kiss.

"I won't argue with that," JJ whispered against his lips.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

As Emily and Gideon walked out of Dave's house, a tense silence ensued with both individuals lost in their personal thoughts.

"Give me the keys, Emily," Gideon said, holding out his hand.

"Don't trust me not to drive you off that bridge?" asked Emily sweetly.

"Just give me the damn keys, Em," Gideon said wearily.

Feeling that this was one fight that just wasn't worth the effort, Emily tossed him the keys.

As Emily slid into the passenger seat of her car, she considered Gideon. She had no idea what to say to him - about anything. So, she chose to remain silent as he started the engine and put the car into reverse. Closing her eyes, she gathered her strength. She was well aware of the fact that she was going to need to conserve her energy for the discussion that she knew was coming. Why did he have to push? She would have told him everything eventually, in her own time and in her own way. That hadn't been good enough for Mr. Legendary Profiler Man though. No, his inquisitive nature had demanded immediate answers - so he'd gone and found them. He had damned her right to privacy straight to hell. She almost could pity him, however. She knew the things that she had to tell him now would cause no small amount of wrenching pain. There wasn't anyway to avoid it now. He had to know everything. Perhaps, once he did, he might understand why she'd closed herself away from all but a very few people.

And, God, how she'd tried to push him away. Put no matter how hard or how high she'd tried to build the wall between them, he found a way to destroy it every time. She had to give the man sitting beside her one thing - he was one determined son of a bitch when he wanted something. And, Jason Gideon wanted the truth. Full disclosure. She knew it. She only hoped now that he could handle it. He didn't know everything and she had a feeling that when he did, he'd wish to God that he'd just walked away from her.

Opening her eyes, she glanced out the window. "Where are we going, Jason? This isn't the way to my apartment."

"We're going to the cabin. No interruptions," he told her flatly.

Shrugging her shoulders noncommittally, she replied, "Whatever you want, Jason. We've done it your way so far, might as well keep going."

"No, Emily. This isn't the way I wanted to do things. I wanted for you to tell me what I needed to know," he replied evenly.

"That's just it, Jason. You didn't NEED to know. You WANTED to know. There is a definitive difference," she informed him icily.

"Semantics, Emily. I care about you, therefore I both wanted AND needed to know what was going on," he told her patiently.

Rolling her eyes, she watched the passing countryside as they traveled farther away from the city.

"Why do you live so far outside DC, Gideon?" she curiously asked.

"Honestly, Emily, it's because at the end of a long hard case, I like my solitude. I like to be able to decompress without the weight of the city pressing in on me," he told her.

"Makes sense. So, does it help? Being out here away from everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, Em, it does. You ought to try it sometime," he told her.

"Offering to move out of the cabin for me, Jason?" she asked with saccharine sweetness.

"Nope, but I would share if you asked nicely," he replied.

"That'll be the day," she muttered as she went back to staring out the window.

"Look, I know that you're angry with me and I don't blame you," Gideon said, glancing over at her profile.

"Well, golly, thanks, Gideon," she said sarcastically.

Tightening his hands on the steering wheel, Gideon said through clenched teeth, "Do you think it even remotely possible that you could drop the attitude?"

Narrowing one eye at him, Emily answered truthfully, "I seriously doubt it, Gideon."

"Do me a favor and try," he said quietly. "I did what I did because I give a shit about you, damn it!"

"We'll see how you feel about me when we're done tonight, Gideon. You're going to get more than you bargained for. I can guarantee you of that!"

"You're not going to scare me off, Emily. Do us both a favor and quit trying!" he said, turning off onto a gravel road.

"I'm not trying to do anything, Gideon except warn you that you asked for this. You wanted the truth. Tonight you'll get it. God help you!" Emily spat out.

"Good. Maybe then my imagination can quit working overtime!" Gideon fired back.

Emily simply stared out the window and ignored him.

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Gideon wondered if dragging her up to the cabin was a good idea. She'd been raped. She was out of her comfort zone. But, there wasn't any help for it now. He spotted his cabin in the distance.

"Okay, Emily. We're here." he said, cutting the engine. "Let's get inside and have this out once and for all."


	106. Chapter 106

Author's Note: Here's the next installment, folks. I hope you like it. Sorry it is so short…oh, the joys of have two kids under the age of seven. Please keep reading and reviewing. As always, huge thank yous to Tonnie and all my other reviewers. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 106

It wasn't often that Emily felt true fear, but as she climbed the wooden steps leading into Gideon's cabin she realized that that was exactly what she was experiencing. She didn't want to face what was coming. She didn't want to see his face when she told him exactly what had been done to her and why. It was cruel and to her way of thinking, it really served no purpose. What was done was done.

Glancing at him though, she saw stony determination written all over him. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to flee this cabin until she'd given him the explanations that he wanted. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Gideon was going to demand a full accounting of the events that had had such an impact and influence on her.

Hesitating on the top step, she felt Gideon lightly grasp her upper arm. "No more running, Emily," he softly said.

Stepping away from him, Emily said with a sad note of finality, "No, Gideon, no more running."

As he unlocked the door and stood aside to allow Emily to enter the cabin, Gideon studied her face. Pale and drawn, she looked as though she might very well be walking to her own execution.

"Emily, relax," Gideon ordered quietly.

"Real easy for you to say, Gideon," she muttered.

Shaking his head at her, he turned to walk into the open kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Scotch" she said firmly.

Raising one eyebrow, Gideon said, "I was thinking along the lines of coffee or soda."

Looking him squarely in the eye, Emily repeated, "Scotch."

Sighing deeply, but offering no further comment, Gideon pulled the bottle of scotch from the sideboard. Pouring her a glass, he brought it to where she sat in the recliner facing the picture window.

Glancing up at him, she sadly said, "You should fix yourself one as well."

"I don't want anything to drink, Emily," he said, taking the chair across from her so that he could see her face.

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily went back to gazing out the window. It was serene here, she had to give Gideon that. The only sounds were the crickets outside. Peaceful. Tranquil. Too bad Emily couldn't allow herself to relax.

Gideon watched Emily for long minutes. Allowing her the time she needed to gather herself, he waited. She was here now, in his home. He could afford to be patient. There wasn't anywhere she could run - not when he still had her car keys firmly in his pocket.

Finally, Emily said quietly, "Ask your questions, Gideon?"

"Why did you hide it, Emily? You were raped - violated. Why are you so ashamed of what happened, doll face? It wasn't your choice, Em." he asked.

Gideon watched Emily's face freeze at his words - watched as her breathing became shallow and rapid.

"Well now, Gideon," she finally said, hanging on to her control by her fingertips, "there's the rub. I did choose. I was given a choice. I'm not even sure you could call it rape."

"What the hell are you saying, Emily?" Gideon asked confused.

Finally, meeting his eyes, Emily swallowed. "Is it rape, when the attacker gives you a choice, Gideon?"


	107. Chapter 107

Author's Note: Okay, folks, here is part two of this emotional showdown. I hope I'm doing these themes justice. Anyway, please continue reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 107

"_What _are you talking about, Emily. A _choice_?" Gideon said, trying very hard to understand where she was going with this.

"Cyrus gave me a choice, Gideon. I didn't have to let him touch me," Emily said emotionlessly.

Striving for control, Gideon gritted out, "What kind of choice, Emily? Start at the beginning."

"The official report told you most of the story. Reid and I had been compromised. They knew there was an agent within the compound and they knew that it was one of the two of us. I knew that if they found out it was Reid, they'd kill him immediately. Being a woman, I figured they would hesitate more in killing a female agent, so I told them that it was me and that I was alone. I told him that I'd worked with Reid for months but that he had no idea that I was undercover. Spencer wanted to say something then, but I told him to keep his mouth shut - that I was technically the senior agent and that it was my call. They would have killed Reid if they'd found out he was an agent, too, Gideon. You know I'm right. There isn't any doubt in my mind about that. Cyrus immediately had me removed from the others and taken to another wing of the compound. I was placed in a small bedroom with no windows. He must have left me in there for hours. I don't know anymore. I remember thinking that I had to stay calm, stay in control, but I felt so trapped. He sent in two of his followers to try and get information out of me. I've blocked out most of the beatings. I just remember the pain," she paused, lifting the scotch to her lips and taking a liberal swallow.

She was silent for a few long moments, as if gathering the strength to continue telling of her horrific experience. Gideon waited, hands clasped between his knees tightly. He couldn't imagine the pain she'd been in. Reading the official report had been bad enough. Finding out there was so much more to the story was agonizing. And, listening to it, that was like being trapped in a fiery hell. Living through it must have been unimaginable.

"His followers gave up trying to get anything out of me. I remember them standing over me, bloodied and shaking. They laughed," her voice cracked.

"Emily," Gideon said, reaching out his hand.

Flinching, Emily reared back in her chair away from him and shouted, "Don't touch me! Not now! "

Lowering his hand slowly, Gideon whispered, "I'm sorry, Em. I won't do it again."

More calmly, but with a definite tremor in her voice, she whispered, "They laughed and said that if anybody could get anything out of me that it would by Cyrus. They told me all the ways he'd do it, too. And, for the first time in my life, I prayed for death. Actually prayed that I'd just die before he got to me. Evidently, God doesn't listen to me anymore because I didn't die. No, I was very much alive when Cyrus came into that dark hellhole later that night. Somehow, he'd found out about Reid, Gideon. He'd found out Reid was an agent. And, he offered me a deal. One very long night with him or Reid's life. So, I made a deal with the devil. In exchange for Reid's life, I'd do anything he asked without fighting and without one tear. I performed every sick, twisted perverse act he wanted. And God, was he sick! Sick! And I did it all, too. All of it! All without shedding one fucking tear. You see, the deal was off if I cried or tried to fight, they'd execute him. You want to know why I can't cry now, Gideon. There's your answer! Was I raped? Hell, not even I know. I _AGREED_ to it! I _ALLOWED_ it! Now, do you get it, Gideon? _DO YOU!_ I _couldn't cry!" she screamed._

_Gideon closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into fists. He could taste blood in his mouth from where he'd bitten his cheek to keep from screaming in rage. Opening his eyes, he looked at her flushed face and saw the tears dripping slow down his cheeks._

"_You're crying now, Emily," he whispered, rising from the recliner. "You're crying now." _

_Reaching up to touch her face, Emily was shocked. She hadn't cried since it had happened all those months ago. Not about this, at any rate. Then again, she'd never told anyone the entire story either. She'd only lived it, over and over again in her nightmares. Looking into Gideon's face, she looked for signs of anger or disappointment, but that isn't what she saw. All she saw was a man who looked as shattered as she felt._


	108. Chapter 108

Author's Note: Okay, readers, this was wrenching to write. Let me know what you think, please. I really have no idea if I was on the right track with this. What would you all like to see happen? All suggestions would be appreciated. I have a basic outline where I want this story to go, but am always open to new ideas or suggestions. Tonnie, once again, you've been a godsend! Thank you for keeping me sane while writing these difficult last chapters! Thank you to all my reviewers. Motivation is the key and you guys definitely keep me motivated. I apologize if my updates are slower these days - my husband has arrived home from Iraq. Luckily, he's supportive of my emotional outlet (otherwise known as Learning to Love). As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 108

As she sat in the chair, she watched Gideon stare out the window into the black night, one clenched fist resting against the wall. She saw the way he was attempting to slow his breathing, drawing in deep even breaths. She'd expected anger and recriminations, not this suffocating silence.

"Gideon, say something," she whispered to him. "Please," she added weakly.

Never turning around, he quietly said, "What am I supposed to say, Emily. You sacrificed yourself to save the boy I consider my son! What do I say to that? Thank you? I'm sorry? Anything I say would sound trite. If I hadn't left maybe I…"

"Don't, Gideon! There wasn't anything you could have done and I wouldn't do anything differently if I had to do it over again. Reid's alive. That was the only thing that mattered to me. Then and now. They would have killed him. I made a choice. You still being on the team wouldn't have changed the decision I made," she told him firmly.

"That wasn't a choice, Emily! That was - hell, I don't know what it was! But, it sure as hell wasn't a fucking choice!" Gideon hissed.

"Whatever it was, Gideon, it's over now," Emily said sadly.

"No, Emily, it's not over. Not when you still can't deal with what happened. You need to talk to someone. Find a way to deal with this," Gideon said, running a hand down his face.

"I am dealing with it!" Emily yelled.

"How, Em? By acting like it didn't happen? By trying to block it out? Doll Face, you were a victim -," Gideon tried to say.

"Stop right there! I'm nobody's victim!" Emily spat out, rising from her seat.

"Yeah, you were, honey. Whether you want to see it or not, you were Cyrus' victim. Baby, what he gave you wasn't a choice. Blackmail isn't a choice. I understand why you did what you did. I hate it! I wish it had never happened to you! But, I understand the decisions you made! Hell, Em, you saved my kid. What in the hell can I say to that? Thank you sure isn't enough!"

"It was Reid, Gideon. There isn't a member on our team that wouldn't lay down their life for him. He's the baby! We all protect him. I don't regret doing what I had to do to get him out," Emily said with a note of steel in her voice.

"I'm not faulting you, Em. But, all that aside, you endured a horrible trauma. Doesn't matter how good the reasons for it were, you still have to deal with it!" Gideon pressed.

"What are you saying, Gideon?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying you need to start with telling the team the truth about what happened inside that hellhole, Em," Gideon told her softly.

"Absolutely not! Damn you, Gideon. I knew that's where you were going with this. I'm not doing it! NO ONE is to know! NO ONE! You and JJ are the only two people that know any of the details and that's the way it stays! Do you honestly want Reid to find out, damn it! Do you think he could handle the knowledge that one of his team - his FAMILY - agreed to be Cyrus' whore for the night to save his life!" Emily screamed.

"Enough!" Gideon roared. "That is NOT what you did! He raped you, Emily! Say the words! HE. RAPED. ME!"

"But he didn't, Gideon, did he? You can't rape someone that agrees to it!" Emily screamed back beginning to shake.

"Did you WANT it, Emily?" Gideon countered.

"Stop, Gideon!" Emily whispered.

"Did you LIKE it, Emily?" Gideon asked again, walking toward her.

"I said stop, Gideon," Emily said whispered again, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Did you ENJOY it, Emily?" Gideon asked, stepping in front of her.

"DAMN YOU! NOOOO!" she screamed it his face, tears running hot down her face. Striking out at his chest with her small fists, she screamed, "I HATED it. I prayed he'd just kill me, but he didn't! He wouldn't! I didn't want it but I couldn't say no, couldn't cry, couldn't fight back because I KNEW what would happen! He laughed. Laughed, Gideon! And, God, after - after, I couldn't get clean. I couldn't scrub him off of me! I STILL feel dirty and it's five fucking months later. I still stand in the shower and scrub my skin raw trying to get him off of me!" she sobbed, hitting his body after each painful revelation.

"I'm STILL dirty, Gideon!" she cried, collapsing into his open arms as she slid to the floor, deep tormented sobs tearing from her throat.

Wrapping strong arms around her, Gideon pulled her to his chest. "No, sweetheart, you were NEVER dirty. He was a sick twisted bastard who got off on being in control. He set the rules and forced you into playing the game by using your family against you! This was never your fault, Emily. He raped you. He took your control away. He hurt you. And, NONE of it was your fault!" he whispered against her hair, rocking her small body back and forth in his arms.

Sobbing uncontrollably now, she hysterically said, "I couldn't stop him! I swear I wanted to! I swear!"

Nodding against her hair, he held her tighter against her as her tremors increased. He heard her sob into his shirt, "I don't want to cry! I don't want to!"

Stroking her hair, he whispered, "Emily, you need to let it out, baby. It's been five goddamned months, honey, you've got to let it out!" as he listened to her cry harder.

Wracked with sobs, she tried to stop. She really did, but she couldn't. It was as if months of pain and suffering had all come bubbling to the surface in a few short minutes. Months of forcing down her emotional responses were taking its toll and the only thing she could do was cling to the man who had made her face her demons.

As Gideon held his precious burden, he prayed he could help heal her fractured spirit. He'd known that whatever she had been hiding was terrible. But, he never imagined this kind of crippling pain. Her hoarse sobs ripped at his heart and he felt rage and fury burning in his stomach for the injustice that had been done to this strong woman. And, she'd tried to bare it alone. He knew without being told that she'd spared JJ the knowledge of knowing she'd had to sacrifice herself. She'd have wanted to protect her friends. She'd tried. She'd desperately wanted to keep it from him, too. But, he'd persisted. He'd pushed and shoved until he'd finally gotten her to release the pain. Holding her shaking body now, he prayed he'd done the right thing.

The hardest part was that he had no one to punish. No one to vent his rage on. They were dead - all of her tormenters - blown to hell by Cyrus himself. Where was the justice in that! Looking down at Emily's dark head buried against his chest, he knew that their deaths had been much too merciful. They should have been long and painful - and, in a perfect world - inflicted by him.


	109. Chapter 109

Author's note: I hope these chapters are doing this issue justice. Please keep reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 109

Gideon stared down at the sleeping woman he held cradled in his arms. An hour and a half of hard crying had finally exhausted her. Occasionally, she would still tremble and huddle her body into his, but she hadn't woken up. After expelling that amount of emotion, it didn't surprise him. Looking at her now, defenses down in sleep, Gideon now understood why he'd fallen in love with her. Her strength and her fire captivated him. But, it was the pureness of her heart that held him. She'd willingly given into Cyrus' demands to save Spencer. And, she'd do it again. He had no doubt of it. That kind of love was amazing. She'd given away a piece of her soul to save his son. Now, he had to save her from herself.

She was going to fight him every step of the way. He knew it - wasn't going to change anything though. Together, they'd overcome the hell Cyrus had inflicted on her. And, hell or high water, they would be together. He'd already made his decision about that even before she'd finally unleashed her anguish. Knowing what she'd given up for them though, that had just sealed the deal. She'd given a piece of herself to keep Spencer alive and the rest of them in blissful ignorance of what she'd been forced to survive. Women like Emily didn't come along in life very often and Jason was an astute enough man to know it.

One of the many ways Jason Gideon and his best friend, David Rossi were alike was in that when they loved someone, it was with their whole heart - they didn't do anything by halves. Jason Gideon loved Emily Prentiss. It wasn't going to be easy. But, then, nothing worthwhile ever was. He understood that Emily would not be easily convinced that what he felt for her was real and not induced out of pity. So, he'd bide his time and wait. Hell, he'd even woo if he had to - but he wanted her. Now, more than ever.

The question foremost in his mind now was not how to convince her of his love. That could wait. No, the question was how to help her heal. He'd do anything he could to aide in that process. She'd taken the first step. She opened up. Unwillingly. But, still, she'd done it. That was a positive step. He could comprehend why she wouldn't want to share her experience with the team. Emily hated the thought of being a victim. The fact that she was one wasn't relevant to her. She didn't want to be perceived as one. If the others knew what she'd done, he understood that she felt like they'd pity her. For a woman like his Emily, that would be hell. Still, Hotch needed to know. They needed to get her some qualified help. It could be done discreetly. Between Hotch, Dave, and himself, they had connections all over the place. No one would ever know that Emily didn't choose to confide in - but, he was holding firm on the getting assistance part. She wouldn't be handling this alone anymore. Hell would freeze first. She was going to be a hard sell though on the idea of getting help and Jason figured he'd mentally better begin to gird his loins.

Gazing down at her beautiful face, he tried to imagine someone actually enjoying marring that beauty. How? How could someone want to destroy something that perfect? Gideon could admit to himself that it was an exercise in futility trying to understand the mind of someone as deranged as Cyrus. Yet, still he tried.

Pulled from his musings by her stirring against his chest, he looked down as she tried to get comfortable. Deciding she needed to get some sleep in a real bed, he stood, lifting her into his strong arms. Quietly walking through the cabin to his bedroom, he laid her gently on his wrought iron bed's feather mattress. As he stood back, he had to admire what a beautiful sight she made, laying there bathed in moonlight. Sighing deeply, he ran a finger along her jaw.

Opening her eyes slowly, Emily gazed at Gideon. "Don't go! Stay with me, please!" she begged quietly, grabbing his hand.

The chord of desolation that Gideon heard in her voice broke his heart. Half smiling, Gideon told her softly, "Don't worry, Doll Face. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Come to think of it, you have tried! Yet, I'm still standin' here."

Gently extricating his hand, Gideon walked to the other side of his bed to sit down, "Just sleep, Em. I'll be here. Nothing's gonna hurt you tonight." Silently he added the words ever again in his head.

Rolling toward him, Emily pillowed her head on his chest, saying, "I'm so tired, Jason."

"Then it's time to sleep, Doll Face. It's safe, Em. I promise," Gideon whispered.

He felt her nod against his chest as he linked his hand with hers. She fell back asleep relatively quickly. Sleep, that night, took Gideon much, much longer.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

A month later, Jason Gideon sat at his desk trying desperately to keep his mind on the profile strewn out in front of him instead of the pesky beautiful brunette sitting at the desk just beyond his office door. These days it was becoming harder and harder to separate himself emotionally at work. He couldn't help it though. He was so proud of his resilient Emily. She'd made such progress in the last month that it continually amazed him. That dark night a month ago had been a turning point for both of them. For him, realizing the depth of his feelings for the stunning woman had made him all the more determined to get her the help she needed. For her, she'd come to the conclusion that unfortunately, Gideon was right. She couldn't handle what had happened alone anymore. She'd been very vocal in damning him for that, he thought with a smile. She hated when he was right - about anything.

But, the strides she'd made in four short weeks of bi-weekly therapy had been amazing to behold. The greatest of which had happened a week ago when she'd arrived on his doorstep at eight o'clock at night and announced in a strong voice, "You know what! That son of a bitch RAPED me and it wasn't my damn fault!" She'd worn the most mutinous expression and spoke as if she was just daring him to argue. He'd calmly stepped back and said to her, "No shit, Doll Face! Did you just get the memo?"

He'd never forget what she said next as long as he lived. She'd looked him square in the eye, smiled and said, "No, I just got my fucking life back!" And, then she'd kissed him. It had stopped there, but for a woman who wouldn't let him so much as hug her for months, it was a hell of a moment. Yeah, his Emily was making great strides. Even the nightmares were getting better. He had to admit that he'd had to go to Dave for advice on that one. He knew the other man had experience from JJ's trauma. After her therapist suggested to Emily that she stop taking the sleeping pills that allowed her dreamless nights, the nightmares had begun in earnest. The therapist had made a good point. Experiencing dreams, good or bad, could often be cathartic - allowing the dreamer to sometimes learn something about their trauma that they hadn't seen before. Since the night she'd told him of her rape, more often than not he ended up either sleeping on her couch or his own. So, he had seen the affects of those ravaging nightmares. At first, it had been horrible for him to watch and terrifying for her to live through. Each time they occurred, he'd taken Dave's advice and just held her and listened. Dave had said that was all JJ had wanted and that approach seemed to work with Emily too. But, lately, they had been occurring with less frequency. Thank God!

Pulled from his thoughts by the cell phone ringing on his desk. Only one person had the ring tone to the Hank Williams Jr song "All My Rowdy Friends Have Settled Down". David Rossi. Answering the call, he said simply, "Whatdaya want?"

"I need help, damn it!" yelled Rossi.

Sitting straight up in his chair, Gideon asked, "Harris?"

"Oh hell no, that bitch has crawled under a rock somewhere! Nobody knows anything! No, this is about Roscoe!" yelled Rossi again.

"Roscoe?" asked Gideon, thinking of the black and tan coon dog the Rossi house had been doomed with.

"Damn dog! JJ's ruined him! She's turned what was supposed to be a faithful, loyal, obedient hunting companion into a pansy ass lapdog," Rossi raged.

"What's he done now, Hollow Man?" Gideon asked, trying to stifle the laugh that he knew would enrage Dave even farther.

"Well, I think the better question is what hasn't he done! Damn dog is a menace! So far today, he's eaten two of the four legs to the kitchen table, chewed a whole in the screen door, and eaten my favorite pair of hunting boots. Not only that, but when I took him out to the pond to do some duck hunting, after I shot one down into the water, he looked at me like I was stupid when I told him to go get it. Took off running back to the house to Jennifer. She ruined my dog, Gid!"

"Oh, come on, Dave. It's not that bad," Gideon said, fighting the rising laughter.

"She has the damn dog sleeping between us in bed. It's gonna get pretty damn crowded in there in a couple of months!" yelled Rossi.

"Where are you now?" asked Gideon.

"Outside," muttered Dave.

"Afraid JJ will hear you, old man?" asked Gideon, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up! Can you and Emily watch the damn dog tonight so we can go to this last lamaze class or not?" asked Rossi impatiently.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Gideon said smirking. "You're afraid of your wife, aren't you Dave?"

"Screw you, Gid. You don't know what it's like here lately. One minute she's up. The next she's in tears. I walked in to the living room last night and she was crying over a commercial. A commercial for God's sake. I know pregnant women are supposed to be hormonal. But, Christ! Sarah needs to get here soon. For the sake of my sanity alone!" Dave rambled.

"Only another month and a half, old man. Then, the real fun begins," Gideon reminded him.

"That part, I can't wait for. We've almost got the entire nursery done. Now, if I could just find Vivian Harris before she got here, then life would be damn near perfect. Not counting the damn dog!" fumed Dave.

"JJ loves that dog, Dave," said Gideon with a smile.

"Hell, I know that. Dog's still alive isn't he!" Rossi snapped.

"Just make sure he stays that way. You think JJ's bad now, let something happen to her dog," Gideon told him.

"It's MY damn dog!" whined Rossi.

"Go tell that to your wife," retorted Gideon.

"I'll pass. I like walking and talking, thank you. I'll see you and Emily tonight. Thanks!" said Rossi, disconnecting the call.

Gideon stared at the phone for almost a full minute. Man, life had changed. The Hollow Man was whipped. Gideon would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it happen with his own eyes. But the tiny blonde communications coordinator had wrapped the infamous David Rossi tightly around her little finger. And, the man couldn't care less. In point of fact, he relished it. Gideon could understand it too. He was quickly becoming just as enraptured by a particular ballsy brunette.


	111. Chapter 111

Author's Note: Sorry my updates are becoming slower. Husband is home now, so less time for writing. Here is the next installment. I hope all of the readers enjoy it! Please keep reading and reviewing. It is inspiring to know that other people take the time to read your work. Again, thanks to Tonnie and Susan, for their kind words and ideas. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 111

Gideon walked out into the bullpen and his eyes immediately were drawn to Emily Prentiss, bent at her desk working on the same profile he was. Walking up behind her, he playfully tugged on the high ponytail that she was sporting.

"Hey, you got plans tonight, Doll Face," he asked.

Sparing him a glance, she absently said, "No, not unless you count taking over your couch and television as plans."

"Ah. Then we need to change them. We're on babysitting detail tonight." he informed her.

"Reid?" she said, glancing up again quickly. They both knew Spencer Reid was having a hard time. They didn't know why. Spencer wouldn't discuss it with anyone. Not Emily. Not JJ. Not even Gideon. The young man had simply withdrawn from everyone. Oh, he was still pleasant. Still helpful on cases. But, he wouldn't share anything of a personal nature anymore. Emily knew it was tearing Gideon apart that he couldn't reach Spencer. They'd had numerous conversations about it over the last month. It was one of the reasons that he'd finally agreed that she shouldn't tell the team what had occurred in the compound - fear that if Reid accidentally found out it would send him even further on his downward spiral. So, they waited. And, they prayed that the young doctor would eventually seek out one of them before he slipped completely.

"No, not Spence, not tonight anyway. Nope this is for Rossi and JJ," Gideon said, smiling.

"Huh?" Emily said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why would they need us to babysit? Did she pop and nobody told us?"

"Not hardly. I'm speed dial number one! No, this is for Roscoe." Gideon returned.

"Roscoe? The dog, Roscoe?" asked Emily, confused.

"Evidently, Roscoe has turned into quiet the menace over at the Rossi abode. He's apparently destroying everything in sight and since he's under JJ's protection, Dave's hands are tied. He called a few minutes ago yelling that the dog was a menace that can't be left alone. He and JJ have that last birthing class tonight, so…"

"So, we've been called in to babysit a coon dog," Emily finished for him.

"Pretty much. It's JJ's baby though and if that dog destroys one more thing, I'm not sure how much more Dave can take. He's a nervous wreck as it is with Vivian still out there somewhere and the baby coming soon. I think the dog may push him over the edge," Gideon finished laughing.

"Why doesn't he just put the dog in the pen outside?" asked Emily.

"Do you want to tell an almost eight months pregnant JJ that she needs to put her "baby" in a fenced in pen outside in the cold and snow? Cause if your that brave, I say go for it," Gideon told her, winking.

"Good point! What time do we need to be there?" Emily said quickly.

"About six. I'll drive and we'll pick up something to eat on the way," he said, straightening from where he leaned against her desk.

"Sounds good," she said, grinning up at him.

As he passed her seat on the way back to his office, she felt his hand lightly massage her neck and a chill went up her spine. Lately, that was happening a lot whenever he touched her. Chills and tiny electric shocks. Damn it! She had to stop reacting like this. He was her friend - a very good friend who'd made sure that she'd gotten the help she needed against all her declarations to the contrary. She couldn't allow herself to be attracted to him! She couldn't ruin the best friendship she'd ever had. Could she?

Watching him walk back into his office, Emily thought that sometimes she felt him looking at her with something more in his eyes. But, hell, it was probably her imagination! Jason Gideon had been the best friend she'd ever had. In a few short months, he quickly become the single most important person in her life and she didn't want to risk saying or doing anything that would alienate him. Thinking back to the kiss she'd spontaneously given him a week ago when she'd finally realized that she wasn't to blame for what Cyrus had done to her, she had to admit that he'd responded though. Yes, he'd had a definite response as he'd framed her face in his hands and met her lips with his own. They hadn't talked about it afterward, however. As if by unspoken agreement, they'd just pretended it hadn't happened. Emily knew why she'd taken that stance. She wondered, though, why Jason had.

In the dark hours of night, when it was just her and her thoughts, she could admit that she wanted Jason Gideon. Hopelessly. He was exactly the kind of man she was attracted to. Strong. Capable. Dependable. And, certainly not afraid to stand up to her. There weren't many men that Emily Prentiss couldn't intimidate, but Jason Gideon was definitely one of the few. He never told her what she wanted to hear. He told the truth, even when it hurt. He was a man who didn't have the time or energy to waste on lies and deceit. It was refreshing to never have to wonder what someone thought. With Gideon, if you asked him, he'd tell you. Which was exactly why she hadn't asked him any questions yet about their relationship or his expectations. She knew he'd tell her and she wasn't sure she could handle the answers he might give. Most girls dreamed of falling in love with their perfect man. For Emily, it sucked. Because if he didn't feel the same, everything could be so easily ruined. Living without Jason Gideon after everything she'd been through would be hell. She could do it if she had to; she had before. It would still be a living hell though.

She'd learned early on in her life to not rely on anyone. Her parents had taught her that lesson very well at a very young age. So, how had she come to depend on Jason Gideon more than anyone ever in her life? Just when exactly had that happened for her? She couldn't answer that question and in the grand scope of things, she supposed it didn't matter. The simple fact was she DID rely on him and she couldn't lose him. Not like she'd lost everyone else she cared about. This time, she was going to be a lot more careful. She wouldn't lose anyone else without a fight.


	112. Chapter 112

Author's Note: Hope ya'll like this. Thanks to everyone for reading! Enjoy and keep reviewing please! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 112

At 5:30 Gideon grabbed his jacket from the back of his desk chair, picked up his keys and walked out to the bullpen to find Emily. Looking forward to the night, he found her standing uncomfortably close to Agent Austin Bell. Bell was a sex crimes agent they had both worked with before. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him to see Emily talking to another man at such a close proximity, but he knew the look on Bell's face. Gideon was nothing if not a man. He was well aware that the look the other man was wearing was not one of professional interest, but one of predatory anticipation. Yep! Agent Bell was definitely trying to put the moves on the elusive Emily. That knowledge brought a roar to Gideon's ears and a clench to his jaw. Wasn't happening! Not tonight or any other night, for that matter.

Quickly approaching, Gideon slipped a possessive arm around Emily's small waist, pulling her to him and asked, " You ready to get out of here, Doll Face?"

Emily allowed Gideon to pull her against his body and looked up into his face, glad he'd come when he did. Since her attack, other than him and the other male members of the team, Emily didn't particularly like being alone with other men. And, Agent Bell was definitely making overtures. They weren't insulting, but she still didn't feel quite up to dealing with flirtations from the opposite sex. That is, unless the were from a certain legendary profiler that currently held her securely to his side. Relieved, she returned, "Ready when you are!"

Agent Bell was not a dumb man. He fully recognized the warning glare that Gideon had delivered over Emily's bent head. "So that's a no to dinner, Prentiss?" he asked, offering a charming smile.

"Yeah, that's a no," Gideon told the younger man firmly.

"Another time, perhaps," Bell smiled to Emily.

"I doubt that," Gideon bit out.

Startled, Emily glanced from Gideon to Bell. There was a distinct tension in the air between the two men. Looking, at Gideon's set face Emily decided it was definitely time to go before Agent Bell got more than he bargained for. Pulling at Gideon's hand, she said quietly, "Come on, we're going to be late. It was nice talking to you Agent Bell, but, we have an appointment."

Gideon spared one last glare to the younger agent before taking Emily's hand firmly in his. "You're right. Let's go. Good night, Agent Bell."

As they walked into the elevator that would lead them to the parking garage, Emily turned to Gideon and asked, "Okay, what was that all about?"

Uncomfortably, Gideon shifted. Finally, he responded, "I don't like him."

"You've never had a problem with him before now, Jason."

Gideon was spared from having to answer by the elevator doors opening. Looking down at Emily's upturned face, Gideon said shortly, "We'll talk about this in the car, Em."

Shrugging her slim shoulders, Emily followed Gideon into the parking garage wondering what the hell had just happened.

Opening her door for her, Gideon watched as Emily seated herself. He wasn't sure how to handle the conversation he knew was coming. He'd been extremely careful to keep his relationship with her on a level playing field, understanding that she wasn't ready for anything else right now. However, there was no way in hell that he'd stand back and watch while other men began flirting with her. He simply couldn't do it. Clenching his fist as he walked around to his side of the car, he was absolutely aware of the fact that other men found Emily a beautiful, desirable young woman. But she was HIS beautiful, desirable young woman.

Unfortunately, she wasn't clued into that fact yet. He didn't want to push her for more than she could give. However, he couldn't tolerate seeing other men fawn over her. Now, how the hell did he handle this?


	113. Chapter 113

Author's Note: Here's the next installment. Hope everybody is still reading. Please keep reviewing. Thanks again to Tonnie and Snoozie for being my sounding board. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 113

Emily allowed Gideon to drive in silence for several minutes. She could see that he was silently seething over something. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she thought back to the brief exchange he'd had with Agent Bell. It had been almost as if he were jealous. But, that wasn't possible, was it? Quietly, she analyzed the situation. To her knowledge, Jason Gideon hadn't so much as been out on a date since he'd returned from his self-imposed exile. She knew for a fact he'd not gone out with anyone since he'd broken through her shell a month ago. And, it wasn't for lack of offers either. Women hit on him all the time. She'd watched it. Repeatedly and with no small amount of trepidation. She wasn't quite sure how she would have responded if he'd ever taken any of the women who approached him up on their offers. Knowing herself well, she had a feeling it would have been memorable. But, no, they were always together. It was strictly platonic, of course. But, he'd shown absolutely no interest in the offers that came his way. He always politely declined and returned his attention to her.

This was the first time he'd seen a man approach her though, since being back. Not surprising, since she rarely put herself in the position of being approached after the compound incident. His reaction had been unexpected. He'd warned Austin off. There was no doubt about that. Clearly, he had issues with the other agent, but she wondered if he'd be like that with any man who approached her. Not that she was interested in any man other than him. She'd come to the conclusion that Jason Gideon could very well be it for her. Emily was no prude. She'd been with other men before. She recognized the signs within her own body that told her exactly how attracted she was to her co-worker. Now, if only she could ascertain how he felt.

Pulled from her thoughts by Gideon pulling into what had become their favorite Chinese restaurant, she heard him ask, "The usual?"

Nodding, Emily replied, "Sounds great."

Gideon exited the car quickly, needing a moment to regain his balance. Walking steadily inside the building, he tried to find a graceful way of avoiding the questions that he knew Emily would shortly be asking. Entering the building, Gideon walked to the counter and placed their standard order - two sweet and sour chicken with extra egg rolls. Standing against the wall while he waited for the girl behind the counter to fill the order, he thought of the woman waiting in his car and wondered whether she was ready to hear how he felt. He hoped so because he didn't think he was going to be able to avoid the truth any longer.

Seeing the girl hold his bags of food up, Gideon stepped forward to accept the meal. Muttering his thanks, he returned to the car. Patiently, Emily waited until he was once again seated behind the wheel before he heard her say, "So, are we going to talk about what happened with Bell or not, Jason?"

Sighing deeply, Gideon hesitated. "Why don't we table this conversation until after we get JJ and Dave off to class tonight, Em. I promise, we'll discuss it, okay? Just not yet. All right?"

Knowing he'd made his mind up, Emily nodded. There was no sense in pushing the issue right now. "Okay, if that's what you want," she said quietly.

"I promise, Em. We'll talk about it," he assured her calmly.


	114. Chapter 114

Author's Note: Well, people are clamoring for more JJ/Rossi time so, the next few chapters will be dedicated to them. All reviews and feedback are deeply appreciated. Thank you, readers! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 114

As Gideon pulled up to the farmhouse, he and Emily both noticed Rossi staring through the screen door on the back porch. Walking quietly up behind him, Gideon softly asked, "What are you doing out here, Hollow Man?"

"Shhhh," Gideon hissed. "I'm trying to figure out what kind of mood she's in now!" he whispered urgently.

"What?" Emily said, fighting not to life.

"I don't say this often and I don't say this lightly. But Reid was right, I think this pregnancy has gone to JJ's mind," Rossi frantically whispered. "The last few days, it's been like living with Sybil. You never know which personality you're gonna get when you walk through that door!"

Chuckling softly, Gideon said, "Dave-"

"No, I'm serious, man. She threw me out of the house an hour ago because she said I was typing too damn loud on the computer. She told me I was pounding the keys too hard on purpose just to annoy her. Curled up on the couch with that damn dog and cried like a baby. I tried to apologize. Offered to put the laptop away. But all she did was cry harder and tell me to get out! I swear to God, Gideon, if Sarah doesn't get here soon, I'm gonna crack!" Dave hissed, grabbing the lapels of Gideon's coat tightly.

"It's just a little over a month left, Dave," Emily consoled, fighting laughter.

Gideon didn't even try though. He burst out laughing. "You're pathetic, Hollow Man. You're out here cowering on your own porch, man!"

"Oh, shut up, you bastard! You don't know what it's been like! I love that woman more than anything in this world, but, Gid, seriously, this is nuts! She's not herself!" Rossi told him forcefully.

"She's pregnant, Dave. Her hormones are all over the place. It'll get better soon. Why don't I go on in first - feel out the territory for you?" Emily offered.

"Hell, if you're brave enough, go ahead! I'll wait right here!" Dave said, gesturing inside.

Giggling helplessly, Emily nodded, "I'll be right back," she whispered to them.

As she went into the house, Emily called out, "JJ! Where are you!"

"In the living room, Em," she heard JJ reply.

Walking into the comfortable room, Emily smiled at her very obviously pregnant friend sitting on the couch with Roscoe curled in her lap. "Hey, Jayje, how ya feeling?"

"Fat and tired," JJ replied flatly.

"You're almost to the finish line - just a little while longer," Emily said positively.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. Did you see Dave when you came in?" asked JJ, with a frown.

"Back porch," Emily said gently.

Nodding, JJ's eyes filled with tears. "Is he mad at me?"

"I think concerned is a better word," Emily returned.

"I'm driving him crazy," JJ said tearfully.

"He can handle it, Jayje. He's just worried about you," Emily told her patiently.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately, Em. I either can't get close enough to Dave lately or I feel like he's smothering me!" JJ told her helplessly. "How much sense does that make?"

"JJ, cut yourself some slack! You're almost eight months pregnant. You're gonna be emotional," Emily advised.

Nodding, JJ wiped her eyes with one hand while she rubbed Roscoe's head with the other.

"Should I tell the guys that it's safe to come in?" asked Emily.

Nodding again, JJ muttered, "Yeah, I'll pull it together."

"It's gonna be okay, Jayje! I swear it will!" Emily said confidently.

"I'll just be glad when we find Vivian and Sarah gets here safely," JJ said softly.

"I know, JJ. But those things WILL happen," Emily assured her.

"I know, the waiting is the hardest part though. It's driving both of us crazy," JJ confided.

"I understand, JJ. Don't worry. We'll get her and Sarah will be fine," Emily told her.

"I hope you're right, Emily. I really do! You better go get Dave before Gideon has to shoot him," JJ said with a watery smile.

Nodding, Emily went to get the guys. Finding them still standing on the back porch, she motioned them inside.

"She's worried you're mad at her," Emily whispered to Dave.

"Mad at her? How the hell could I be mad at her, Em. After everything she's been through - everything she's still going through. I'm not mad at her! I fear her sometimes. But, I've never been mad at her!" Dave whispered back.

"Then go tell her that, moron!" Gideon said in a low voice.

Nodding, Dave went to find his wife.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

When Dave walked into the living room, he found his new wife struggling to get off the couch and Roscoe chewing on the couch's throw pillow.

Taking the pillow away from the dog, he gently smacked him with it, saying authoritatively "No! Bad Dog!" As the dog glared at him accusingly, almost as if he were plotting Dave's downfall, Dave turned to JJ and ordered, "You wait a minute, too. You and I need to have a heart to heart."

Leaning back against the couch, she said softly, "Dave, I need to get changed to go."

"You look beautiful and this is more important, honey," he said gently. "What the hell makes you think I'm angry with you?"

JJ looked away. Biting her lip, she finally met his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I've been a raving lunatic for the last few weeks. Maybe the fact that I've been biting your head off for no good reason eighty times a day. Maybe the fact that you think I ruined your dog. There are a million reasons, Dave. All of them good ones."

"I'm not mad, JJ. I'm confused. I don't know what you want from me here, honey. When I try to give you space, you think I'm ignoring you. When I try to get close to you, you think I'm smothering you. Baby, what do you want?"

"I don't know! It changes hourly and I don't understand why! I feel like I'm spinning out of control. I'm scared all the time, David!" JJ told him tearfully.

"Okay, that's progress. Tell me what you're scared of," he commanded quietly, more than willing to take care of whatever fear she had.

"Vivian! David, she's still out there. Just waiting. I can feel it! Sarah's not safe, Dave." JJ said in a panicked tone.

Moving the yapping dog to the floor, Rossi lowered his body to sit beside JJ. Putting a comforting arm around her, he pulled her to him much to Roscoe's irritation. "Listen to me, Jennifer. No one is going to hurt our baby. I swear to you, I won't let it happen. We still have guards surrounding the house, the team is on the case and I'm here, honey. No one will get to either of you! I know you're scared, honey. After everything you've been through, it's no wonder. But, JJ, I won't let her or anyone else hurt you or Sarah again. It's just not gonna happen."

"You sound so sure, Dave," whispered JJ.

"That's because I am sure. I'd die before I'd let anyone or thing hurt either of you, baby! You know that!" Dave assured her.

"Yet another thing I'm frightened of," moaned JJ.

"What, sweetheart?" questioned Dave.

"Of something happening to you. Of you finally getting sick of the crazy pregnant woman you married and walking away. I know that you're on the edge, David. I'm not stupid!" JJ said tiredly.

"No you aren't stupid. But, sometimes some of the dumbest things come out of your mouth. First of all, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm careful, Jennifer. With you. With Sarah. And with myself. I won't take any chances with any of our lives, baby. You know me! When was the last time you saw me do something careless?"

"Never," admitted JJ.

"That's because I've got something valuable to take care of, Jennifer. You and Sarah. All right?" asked Dave patiently. Seeing her nod, he continued, "As for the being afraid that I'll walk away, honey, I thought we were past that. I'm not going anywhere, Jennifer Anne! Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever! Look at your hand, honey!" he said lifting the hand that held her wedding ring, "That means something to me, Jennifer. In a way it NEVER has before. I could never walk away from you. And, not because of Sarah either. But because I LOVE YOU! Now, forever and always. It doesn't matter how you act - I'm still gonna love you. Doesn't mean I won't run screaming from the house occasionally. Doesn't mean that I might not bite your head off. We married, honey. Married people fight. They get angry and say stupid things. But, at the end of the day, they're still married and they still love each other, got it? I meant my wedding vows, honey. I'm not going to leave you for any reason. Pregnancy related or not. Are we clear, Jennifer Anne?"

"We're clear," JJ whispered, leaning against him. "I just love you so much. I want our lives back. I want a normal pregnancy. I want to be able to be happy and excited without worrying about what might happen!"

"I know, sweetheart. And, you should have had that. And, God willing, the next time around you will! But for now, this is our reality. We have to deal with it the best way we can." David said, bending to kiss her head.

"You're right. I'll try to be better, David. I really will," JJ promised.

"You don't need to be anything other than what you are, baby. This is hard on you. I know that, JJ. I was never angry with you. I was angry at the situation. And, I've been more than a little pissed at that dog from hell!" he said, glaring at the still barking animal.

"He's just a puppy, Dave! A baby!" JJ defended Roscoe.

"Ha! He's Satan on four legs!" Dave teased her.

Smiling for the first time that afternoon, JJ looked up at her husband and said, "You don't really mean that, honey. He didn't mean it, Roscoe," she said looking at the dog.

"The hell I didn't!" Rossi muttered trying to pull his shoe out of Roscoe's mouth. Every time Rossi sat down around the coon dog, it tried to eat his shoes. "I think he has a foot fetish!"

"He's a baby, Dave. They do that!" JJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Humphh! He's ruined is what he is! You are never to touch another one of my hunting dogs, got that?" he said smiling at her.

"We'll see," JJ murmured, watching the dog begin to chase his tail. " I need to use the bathroom before we go. Think you could help me up?"

Laughing softly because this was a request he heard at least forty times a day lately, Dave stood and hauled JJ to her feet. "I feel as big as a house," JJ stated as she began towards the bathroom.

Catching her by the back of her dress, David pulled her back. "You are the most beautiful expectant mother that ever waddled! Got that?" he said, bending to kiss her.

Smiling up at him, "Remember that, the next time I'm screaming and trying to throw you out of our house, okay?"

"I'll do my best, baby. Go on, honey! We don't want to be late for this last class." Dave reminded her.

Nodding, JJ said on the way out the door, "Yeah, we actually get to see a film of a live birth tonight!"

She completely missed the priceless sight of Rossi's face turning completely white and then the palest shade of green.

"Live Birth," he muttered to himself, shaken.


	116. Chapter 116

Author's Note: Hello All! Happy Thanksgiving Eve! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. Here's the next installment to what has quickly become an epic love story. Please everybody, keep reviewing…it let's me know people are still interested! Anyway, many thanks again to Tonnie for keeping me sane! And, to my husband, for letting me write. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 116

Watching Dave and JJ leave, Gideon shook his head at the sight they made. Dave with a protective arm curled around JJ's waist, slowly walking her across the ice to the car. Agent Percy was accompanying them tonight - again. He seemed to be JJ's favorite of her protective detail. Gideon thought privately that she enjoyed inflicting the various tortures of pregnancy on the young man. He knew David got a kick out of it. Dave justified it by saying it was wonderful training for the up and coming agent. Tonight, as the boy climbed into the back seat of the SUV, he looked as if he was being taken to his own execution. Lamaze class was definitely one of the kid's least favorite excursions with the couple.

"That poor kid is gonna deserve a medal when this nightmare is over," Gideon mused softly to himself.

Hearing him, Emily returned, "It'll be perfect training if he ever becomes a father. He'll already know what to expect."

"Yeah, right. I don't think anything can ever prepare you for that," Gideon muttered.

Smiling, Emily said, "So are we eating or what?"

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he replied, "Yeah, let's eat."

Walking back into the house, they found Roscoe excitedly chewing another leg to the kitchen table. "Roscoe, No!," Gideon said, smacking his nose.

Yapping once sharply as if to say, "Bite me!" Roscoe ran behind Emily and poked his head from between her legs.

"Oh, look, he thinks I'll protect him! Isn't that sweet?" Emily said, bending to pick up the dog.

"No, it's not. The dog thinks he's got the men around here right where he wants them. And, from the look of things, the dog is right," Gideon muttered, watching as Emily cuddled the puppy to her chest. It didn't escape Gideon's notice that it appeared the young pup was sticking out his tongue at him as if to say, "Ha! Ha! Sucker!"

"Hollow Man was right. That dog is a menace!" Gideon said, glaring at him.

Cradling Roscoe as if he were a baby, Emily hissed, "He is NOT!"

"Christ, Em! That mutt even has you wrapped!" Gideon said, amazed. Looking down at the dog, he nodded, "I'll give you credit! You're good, Roscoe!"

Gideon swore the dog raised one eyebrow at him as if to say, "Duh!"

Putting the puppy back on the floor, Emily quickly washed her hands and joined Gideon at the table.

They passed their meal in comfortable silence. After finishing, Emily made short work of the dishes and clean up while Gideon ensured that Roscoe wasn't currently destroying another area of the house. Gideon found him curled up on JJ and Dave's bed slumbering peacefully. Thinking the house and its contents were safe, at least for the moment, from the ten pound trouble maker, Gideon pulled the door almost closed.

Walking back into the living room, Gideon found Emily curled with her legs beneath her on the couch, holding the remote control.

"All right, I think the dog from hell is settled for awhile. He's in the bedroom curled up on JJ's pillow asleep," Gideon told her, lowering himself beside her on the couch. "Gimme," he said holding his hand out for the remote.

"He misses her," Emily said, smiling faintly. "And, forget about it," she said, shifting the remote to the other hand.

Dropping a casual arm around her shoulders, he sighed. Another night of brainless television for him. Oh well, at least it made her happy.

"So, are you finally going to explain what happened back at the office or not?" Emily questioned quietly.

"He was being a pushy little twerp, Em. I put a stop to it," Gideon hedged.

"Why?" she asked boldly, turning to look him in the eye.

"Because - hell, Emily, I didn't like it, all right?" Gideon said uncomfortably.

"I ask again, why?" Emily pressed.

"Did you WANT to go out with him?" Gideon asked defensively.

"No, I didn't. But this isn't about me, Jason. Why didn't you want ME to go out with him?" Emily persisted.

Using his index finger and thurmb, he pressed against his eyes. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"You said we'd talk about it later, Jason. It's later. It's a simple question. Why didn't you want me going out with Bell?" Emily asked calmly.

"It may be a simple question, Emily, but the answer is rather complicated. You don't need complicated right now, okay?" Gideon tried to sidestep.

"Not gonna work, Jason. I think I can judge for myself what I can handle," Emily told him firmly.

"You aren't ready for any emotional entanglements. Bell would have pushed for something more. Maybe not tonight, but eventually," Gideon said truthfully.

"Who are you to decide what I'm ready or not ready for?" asked Emily, becoming agitated.

"Are you ready for something more, Emily?" asked Gideon, looking at her with a new heat in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

Heart beating faster, Emily stammered, "I - I mean- Well, I'm not sure."

"Exactly. You aren't sure. I doubt Agent Bell would have been as satisfied with that answer as I am, Em," Gideon told her, leaning back against the couch.

"What exactly are you saying, Jason?" questioned Emily, trying to make sense out of what he was saying.

"I'm saying that I've spent the last month trying to show you I could be patient. Loyal. Non-threatening. That you can depend on me. And, I'll be damned if when you're ready for something more in the relationship department, that I won't be the one standing at the head of the line, Emily. Not some young kid who barely knows his ass from a whole in the ground. I've worked too damn hard to get us to this point, Emily. I won't watch some kid try to put the moves on you. Not happening!" Gideon said with what he hoped was an even voice.

"I don't - You mean you want something more than friendship with me?" asked Emily hesitantly.

"What the hell do you think, Emily? I've wanted you since I walked back into the BAU and saw that the sleek little cat I left had become a tiger with serious claws! Tell me something, Em! How many women have you seen me with that were outside the family since I've been home? How many nights have we not been together, Doll Face?"

"I thought you were just trying to be a good friend," Emily whispered.

"I was and am trying to be your friend, Emily. But I'm also telling you, that when you're ready, I want to be a hell of a lot more than that. We can go at your pace. I've never had a problem with that! But, at the end of the road, I want us at the same destination. Together. Period. So, the idea of watching other men try to encroach on territory I've already worked so hard to conquer is a little hard to accept. That's why I reacted like I did tonight!" Gideon explained.

Emily sat in silence for a few minutes with Jason carefully watching her. Finally, swallowing, she spoke. "If I tried to have anything with anyone, I'd want it to be with you, Jason. But, I'm scared. You know about the rape. But that isn't the only thing that's made me the way I am. You met my parents when you escorted me to that fundraiser a month ago. You saw with your own eyes what selfish, cold people they were. That's all I've ever known. That relationship. I don't know if I'd ever be able to be what you needed - what you deserved," she confided quietly.

"You are NOTHING like them, Emily. NOTHING! You let me decide what I think I deserve," Gideon said, flashing a look down at his watch. "Dave and JJ will be home soon. Why don't we table the rest of this discussion until we get back to the cabin, all right? I think the last thing that we want is an audience for this conversation."

"You're right," Emily whispered.

Tightening his arm around her shoulders, Gideon looked down at Emily. "I'm sure of absolutely one thing though, Doll Face. I want YOU. It doesn't matter what kind of baggage you think that you have. I'm not gonna let you hide behind that to avoid a relationship with me. It won't work, Em."

Nodding, Emily looked up into his dark eyes and for the first time allowed herself to hope. She watched as his mouth slowly lowered and felt as his lips gently, tentatively caressed hers.

Gideon felt Emily sigh against his mouth and watched as her eyes drifted closed. Taking advantage of her parted lips, he pressed his advantage. He was rewarded with a sweet moan from her. After a long and arousing few minutes, Gideon lifted his head to stare down at the woman who had become more important to him than any that had come before her. "We'll make this work, Doll Face. I promise!"

Pressing her face into his neck, Emily whispered, "I hope so, Jason. I really do!"


	117. Chapter 117

Author's Note: The following chapter had a lot of my own reactions to seeing a live birth. It definitely was not pretty. So, I strongly sympathize with JJ in this chapter. Please let me know what ya'll think! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds! Happy Thanksgiving!!

Chapter 117

Across town, in a small conference room at George Washington Memorial Hospital, ten couples and Agent Percy sat staring in mute horror at the large flat screen television mounted on the front wall of the room.

David Rossi had seen a lot of disturbing things in his forty-five years. Horrible, perverse, unforgettable images. But, nothing he had ever seen was as terrifying as what he was currently viewing.

Rossi heard Agent Percy muttering on the other side of his wife. Straining to hear, he caught the words, "This is just wrong - so, so wrong." The kid had that right! Looking at the writhing woman on the screen, there wasn't any doubt in his mind that this was wrong. Glancing quickly at his wife, he noticed her pale, drawn face. Worried, he reached out to clasp her left hand and squeeze supportively. Amid the screams and moans emanating from the screen, he heard her whisper urgently, "I've changed my mind - I'm not doing this! Sarah can just set up camp in there!"

"Honey, I don't think that'll work," he whispered back.

"The hell it won't," JJ said with a glazed look in her eye. "Are you watching the same thing I am?" she asked, gesturing at the screen which currently held the imagery for an episiotomy being performed on the screeching mother. "OH MY GOD! What are they DOING with that knife?" JJ gasped. "We're leaving! Right now! I am NOT doing this!"

Cutting his eyes to the television screen, Rossi swallowed convulsively and quickly looked away. Quickly snagging her arm, Dave whispered, "Honey, it won't be this bad! I'm sure!"

"Oh really! How many babies have you had, David? Because that looks and sounds pretty freaking bad to me!" she hissed.

He couldn't argue that logic. And from the sound of the woman on the television screen…things were getting worse. Why would they show this crap to a roomful of prospective mothers? Every woman in the room was wearing a similar expression of stunned disbelieving horror. Ironically, Rossi thought that if they showed this film in schools across the country, there wouldn't be a teenage pregnancy problem.

The womans screams on the screen had gotten harsher and he heard the doctor telling her to push. Dave had seen female anatomy in all the fun ways, but he'd never seen anything like what was going on that screen at the front of the room. And, honestly, he prayed he'd never have to again. One thing was certain, he was staying firmly at JJ's head during delivery. No ifs, ands, or buts about that.

"Oh, hell, NO!" whispered JJ violently, watching the drama unfold on the screen.

Dave heard Percy mutter again. "I'm NEVER having sex again!" Dave privately thought to himself that after seeing this video, JJ was probably going to feel the very same way. And, looking at the screen, he honestly couldn't say he blamed her.

"I'm not doing this!" JJ said, raising her voice to be heard above the screaming mother on screen.

"I'm with you, sister!" said the expectant mother sitting directly in front of them.

This was bad. Pretty soon they were going to have revolting pregnant women all over the place.

Covering his eyes, Percy muttered, "Somebody just let me know when it's over!"

"Dave, I mean it! Seriously, are you seeing this!" JJ said, pointing wildly at the screen.

"I see it, honey," Dave said uncomfortably.

"Look at her! She's being split in two. There is nothing beautiful or special about this! That teacher LIED!" JJ accused.

"Maybe you'll feel differently after she gets here, honey," Dave tried to console her.

"Uh Uh! NO! Do you SEE how much pain that poor woman is in. YOU have the baby - I'm out!" JJ said decidedly.

"Babe, I don't think it works that way," Dave whispered back.

"Then you're out of luck. Because Sarah and I - we aren't going through that!" she said, pointing at the screen again.

Suddenly, the cries of a screaming infant swam through the room. "Look, honey, look…that's what we'll get at the end!"

Both Jennifer and Percy could only glare at him.


	118. Chapter 118

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving. More Rossi and JJ for those of you who have asked. I hope you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing. Many thanks to all my loyal readers! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 118

The ride home from the hospital was completely silent. Occasionally, he would see Jennifer shudder with a look of disgust on her face. And, Percy, well, the poor kid just kept shaking his head in horror.

Finally, Dave couldn't take it anymore. Taking his eyes from the road for a moment, Dave looked at his wife. "Sweetheart, I'm sure it won't be that bad. They'll have drugs…an epidural….it's gonna be fine, baby."

"Three word, David. Kiss. My. Ass." JJ said in a venom laden voice.

"Percy! Tell her, son! It won't be that bad!" Dave said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I have nothing to say, sir," Percy mumbled from the backseat.

"See!" hissed JJ.

"Seriously, kid, tell her it'll be fine," Dave said with a slightly threatening tone.

"Sir, due respect, but I'm a healthy, normal twenty-six year old man. And, you have single handedly ruined sex for the rest of my life. Sir, I have NOTHING to say!" Percy gritted out.

"Oh, come on, both of you! At the end, there was this tiny perfect human being!" Dave tried to say enthusiastically.

He was met with glares from both the other occupants of the car.

"You know you can't wait to hold Sarah, honey," Dave said, trying to coerce JJ from her current mindset.

"Yeah, take a hammer, hit me in the head, then wake me when she gets here!" said JJ, staring out the window.

"It won't be so bad!" Dave said firmly.

"Dave, did we watch the same video? It's GONNA be that bad! Bloody and messy and icky. I don't DO messy! You see how clean I keep my kitchen!" JJ said violently. "NO, I refuse! I am not having Sarah like that!"

"Honey, I don't think you're gonna have a choice. Nature's gonna take care of that for us!" Dave said, praying for patience.

"Bite Me! It's my body! I'm the one in control!' JJ said unreasonably.

Knowing he was going to lose this battle no matter how right he was, Dave lapsed into silence.

Turning around in her seat, JJ looked at Agent Percy, saying, "I'm so sorry we put you through this!

Nobody should have had to watch that!"

"It's okay, JJ. For you, I'd do it again," he said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Percy. And, if it makes you feel better, Dave's never getting laid again either," JJ said, smiling sweetly at her husband.

"Wha-" Dave stuttered.

"Actually, JJ, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Agent Percy said with a huge grin.

"Keep it up, kid. Your next duty station will be in Alaska," Rossi muttered.


	119. Chapter 119

Author's Note: Hello all! Hope everybody enjoyed Black Friday! Here is the next installment - hope everybody enjoys it! Please keep reading and reviewing. As always, thanks to Tonnie for keeping me sane! And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 119

JJ came into the farmhouse like a tiny whirlwind, but halted quickly as she found Emily leaning against Gideon on the couch with her head buried in his neck.

"Ahhh…that's so sweet," JJ said, tearing up while looking at them, "however, you should know before it goes any further that you could end up like me, Emily! Fat and swollen and about to suffer some REALLY cruel indignities. Do you people have any idea what popping this kid out is gonna be like! I've decided I'd rather not! Sarah's just staying in there!"

"Uhhh, Dave?" Gideon said, looking at Dave with confusion.

"I would not qualify lamaze class as a success tonight, ladies and gentlemen," Dave said sarcastically, walking fully into the room.

"You're being glib? Now!" JJ fumed. Looking at Gideon, she ordered, "Shoot him! Now!"

Raising his eyebrows, Gideon felt Emily bury her face against his shirt to stifle her laughter. "Why don't you tell us what exactly happ-," Gideon began.

"For the love of God, don't ask her that!" said Dave with a fierce look in Jason's direction.

"No, ask! Besides, Emily needs to hear this! She doesn't have kids yet! There's still time for her to save herself! Take my advice! Adopt!! This shit is gonna hurt, Emily! You should have seen this poor woman - she was in so much PAIN! I've seen some pretty gruesome things before, Em, but nothing like this!"

"Okay, JJ," said Emily, unfolding herself from the couch, "time for some girl talk!" Looking between Gideon and Dave, Emily said, "We'll be back." Grabbing JJ by the arm, she dragged her from the room before she could commit a crime against Dave that she couldn't take back.

Once in the kitchen, she pushed JJ into a chair before pouring her a glass of milk. "Drink!" she ordered.

JJ followed instructions as she heard Emily ask, "Okay, Jayje, how bad is bad?"

"I can still hear that poor woman screaming. Em, I can't do that! I'm not strong enough! Forget it!" JJ said shakily.

"That's crap, JJ. I've seen you in action. Handling recalcitrant reporters and asshole LEOs - you can do anything you decide to do! You'll have the doctors and nurses to coach you through it! But, most importantly, you'll have Dave! You can do this! Women have been doing it since the beginning of time. If it were that bad, we'd already be extinct," Emily told her resolutely.

"Emily, it was gross! I never thought I'd say that. But, you know when you hear women talk about what a beautiful experience giving birth is - I think they must be high! They'd have to be! Because nothing I saw tonight looked beautiful in any capacity," JJ shuddered.

"I don't think you'll see things the same way after Sarah gets here, Jayje," Emily assured her.

"God, I hope you're right! I know Dave eventually wants at least one more baby. And, before seeing this video tonight, I was all for it! But, now! Em, it was scary!" JJ said fearfully.

"It will be fine, JJ. You know Dave and Gideon will be there to threaten any doctors that aren't listening to you! Pens and I will be there. Hell, Morgan is boinking your doctor! Reid IS a doctor! We'll have it covered, okay?" Emily said consolingly, rubbing JJ's arm.

Nodding, JJ looked at Emily and asked, "Okay, but could you make sure that Morgan keeps Dr. Levane satisfied? I'd really hate to have to kill him!"

"Consider it done!" Emily laughed.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Gideon was staring at Dave in confusion. "What the hell did you do to her, Hollow Man? She was fine when you left!"

"I didn't do a damn thing! It's that propaganda they were spewing in that birthing class. Hell, I watched the same film as her, and let me tell you Gid, the woman has a point! I've NEVER seen anything like that. If she ever allows me near her again after watching that it will be a damn miracle. The only good thing is that at the end of it, we'll have our Sarah. Tell you what though! I'll never ask her to go through it again! Never!" Dave said in a low tone.

"That bad, huh?" Gideon asked.

Looking his best friend in the eye, Dave replied, "Worse!"

"I'll bet you both feel differently about it after Sarah Anne gets here, Hollow Man. Things always seem worse before the actual event. She could just breeze through this," Gid said hopefully.

"Pigs could fly, too, but I doubt it!" Dave muttered.

"Optimism is the key, Hollow Man!" Gideon reminded him.

"Okay," Dave said nodding, "I'm optimistic that JJ may kill me before this is over!"

Gideon snorted with laughter. "Not quite what I meant there, Hollow Man!"

Running a hand over his face, Dave murmured, "I just want them both to be okay."

Clapping a hand on Dave's back, Gideon assured him, "They will be! I hear 'em coming, man."

No sooner had the words left Gideon's lips than the women appeared in the doorway. "We calmer now, ladies?" Gideon asked.

Looking at JJ, Emily nodded and said, "We are."

Glancing from JJ to Dave, Gideon asked with a pointed look at JJ, "So if Emily and I leave, there isn't going to be any bloodshed is there?"

"Not tonight, anyway," JJ said sweetly while David just grunted.

"All right, if either one of you need us, we're staying up at the cabin tonight," Gideon said, picking up his keys. "The last time I checked, Roscoe was curled up on JJ's pillow asleep. No major catastrophes tonight."

"Yeah, but the night isn't over yet," Rossi grumbled.

"Try not to piss either one of them off anymore, Hollow Man. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Gideon said, placing a hand on Emily's back to guide her to the front door.

"Call me if you need to talk, Jayje," Emily smiled. "It'll all work out!"

Nodding, JJ told them both, "Thanks for helping out! See you tomorrow!"

Both Emily and Gideon blew out a sigh of relief as they heard JJ close the front door.

Looking over at Gideon as they walked to the car, Emily smiled a little and whispered, "I never thought I'd say these words, but I actually feel a little sorry for Dave."

Sighing, Gideon returned, "They'll be fine! As soon as Sarah gets here and we find Vivian, they'll be able to relax. Right now, both of them are trying to hold it together. It's starting to wear on them, but they love each other. They'll get through it."

"Well, seeing that video tonight sure didn't help JJ's nerves any!" Emily worried.

"She'll be fine, Doll Face. She's stronger than she thinks she is," Gideon said confidently.

"Yeah, right! When her time comes, Dave and you will be ready to rip that hospital apart brick by brick until she's out of pain and don't think I don't know it!" Emily laughed.

"That's why we have you - to keep us all sane until it's over!" Gideon laughed.

"I'll do my best - but I'm not a miracle worker," Emily said, tongue in cheek.

"Don't bet on that, Doll Face. You made me human again, didn't you?" Gideon asked.

Looking up at him, Emily smiled as she leaned against the car. "So, are we going to finish our conversation when we get back to the cabin?"

Staring down at her as he unlocked the car door, Gideon replied quietly, "I think it's about time, don't you?"

Nodding, Emily said, "Yes, I do."

"Well, then," Gideon said, holding open the door, "let's get home."


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

As she closed the door on her friends, JJ turned to stare at the man she married. "You think I've lost my mind, don't you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, baby, I don't. I think you're coming to the end of a very difficult pregnancy and you're tired. You're scared. And, you watched something tonight that could make a grown man cry. I should know! I was there! And, I do believe those were tears coming out of Percy's eyes," Dave told her solemnly.

JJ gave a little laugh. "You know, that guy is really gonna deserve a promotion after this assignment, Dave."

"Already on it, honey. Talked to Strauss last week. He'll have his pick of assignments after this is over," Dave told her seriously.

"If this ever does end, that is," JJ said hopelessly.

"It'll end, baby. I promise you that!" Dave vowed.

Walking across the room into his arms, JJ laid her head against Dave's chest and whispered, "How can you be so sure about that? It's been months, and nothing! No calls, no letters, no threats. Maybe she's just decided to leave us alone, Dave. Maybe this is over already."

"We can't afford to think like that, honey. Even if you are completely right and she's decided to call her plans off, we still need to find her and bring her to justice. She tried to have you killed. Hell, she almost succeeded. Twice! I won't rest until she's in custody where I know she isn't a threat to you or the baby anymore," Dave replied, rubbing his hands up and down her aching back.

Sighing deeply, JJ said, "I know you're right. I guess I'm just anxious." Relaxing against his chest, she felt him kneading the tired muscles of her back. "Mmmm, that feels good!" she moaned.

Kissing her temple, Dave whispered, "Why don't you go take a nice warm bath and I'll give you a backrub when we go to bed."

Pulling away from his arms, JJ smiled brightly. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"I thought you'd like that idea," Dave replied, grinning and following her to the bedroom.

In a perfect world, Dave would have opened his bedroom door to find a sleeping dog curled on JJ's pillow. He would've patted him on the head and sat him down on the floor and undressed and climbed into bed to wait on his wife. But it was already a well established fact that Dave's world was far from perfect. What waited for him beyond his closed bedroom door shouldn't have been a shock. Not the way his luck had been lately. And yet, it WAS!

Upon pushing open the bedroom door, Roscoe, the hound from hell, looked up from where he lay sprawled across Dave's side of the bed and raised one puppy brow, almost daring Dave to react. In his mouth, he held one of Dave's handmade Italian loafers. The other lay in two distinct pieces on the floor beside the bed. And, if the devastation had stopped there, perhaps, Dave could have held his temper. But, it hadn't. Across the room, pieces of Dave's clothes, and ONLY Dave's clothes, laid in tatters. Somehow, the ten pound ball of fire had made his way into Dave and JJ's walk-in closet. And, being the intelligent dog from hell that he was, easily differentiated which things belonged to David and which belonged to his mistress. If Dave hadn't been sure that the dog had it in for him before, he was now!

"OH MY GOD!!!" he roared.

JJ stared at the destruction with open mouthed wonder. "It's only your things, Dave," she said in awe.

"Gee, honey! Ya think!" Dave said sarcastically.

"Bad doggie, Roscoe. This was soooo bad!" JJ said wagging a finger at Satan's beast.

"That's it! That's all you have to say to him! Awww, come on, honey!" Dave whined, stomping to the closet to see what other damage the mutt had inflicted on his possessions. "Oh hell, JJ! He even pissed on my golf bag!"

"He's a puppy, Dave!" he heard her call to him.

"He's a smart enough dog to tell what belongs to you versus me, Jennifer! What the hell did I ever do to him?" Dave raged, picking up a soggy shirt. "I'll tell you what I did - put a roof over his head and food in his bowl! He's out of here!"

"Dave, you don't mean that!" JJ yelled.

Stomping out of the closet, Dave held up his ripped black suit jacket. "You wanna bet me I don't!" he said, shaking the offending garment at her.

"Dave, please!" JJ said.

Seeing her clutch the puppy to her chest and her eyes fill with tears, Dave relented. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "Fine! But you get on that phone and find an obedience school tomorrow, Jennifer Anne. I'm gonna have to replace my entire side of the closet. Damn Dog!"

Nodding enthusiastically, JJ reiterated, "First thing in the morning, honey!"

Running a hand over his face and rubbing his neck, Dave sighed. "Go take your bath, JJ. It's all right."

Looking worriedly from her puppy to Dave, she heard him say, "Don't worry, I won't kill him. He and I are just going to have a little talk."

Nodding, JJ lifted the puppy off her lap and walked over to Dave to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You can make it up to me after the baby gets here," he said looking over her shoulder at the dog suspiciously.

Framing his face in her hands, JJ whispered, "You know I love you."

"I know, honey. Why do you think the damned cur is still laying on my bed!" Dave grumbled.

Kissing him again, JJ entered the bathroom and closed the door..

Hearing the water come on, Dave stared at the mongrel on his bed. "Ya know, dog, you and I are gonna have to figure out a way to get along. She's not gonna let either of us leave without a fight. And, I'm bigger therefore I have the advantage!" Dave grumbled.

Roscoe growled deep in his throat and bared his pointy puppy teeth in response.

"Yeah, yeah. I know! You're a badass!" Dave sighed.

The puppy sniffed a little at that conciliatory statement.

Walking over to the dog, Dave picked him up in his arms. "I'm not such a bad guy, you know? She loves me!" he said nodding at the bathroom door.

The puppy's eyes followed to where Dave had nodded. Snorting a little, Roscoe nuzzled Dave's face with his cold nose. And it was in that moment, a mutual peace treaty was made.


	121. Chapter 121

Author's Note: Sorry, readers! Been traveling back to the army installation. Postings will be sporadic for a few days. But here is the next installment! Hope everyone likes it!! Thanks again to Tonnie and Susan for all their support and help! I couldn't do this without you guys. Please keep reading and reviewing…there's more drama to come. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 121

Gideon and Emily spent the ride home from Dave and JJ's in a comfortable silence, holding hands across the center console. As Gideon pulled into the driveway, he gently squeezed Emily's fingers. Cutting the engine, he said softly, "Hey, you know, we don't have to do this tonight - have this conversation. You don't need to feel pressured, Em. It's enough for me to know that you understand how I feel and what I want."

Looking at his dark eyes reflected in the moonlight, Emily smiled softly and reached out to slide a gentle hand down the side of his face. "I know, Jason, but, I need for you to understand me better. Until you do, you can't really know if it's me you want."

"Nothing you tell me tonight is going to change the fact that I want to be with you, Emily. Absolutely nothing. It might help me understand your reactions better, but it isn't going to make me decide that you aren't worth the trouble," he told her before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"We'll see, Jason," she said quietly.

Walking around the car to escort her inside, Jason linked his fingers through hers. Pulling her closer to his side, he slid his arm around her. "You need to know something before we go inside, Doll Face. You aren't going to lose me, Emily. Not now. Not ever. When I came back to Virginia, I never expected that I'd find something like what I've found with you. I never expected to feel like this about anybody again. But I have and I do. I'm not walking away again. Not from Spencer. Not from Jennifer. And, especially not from you. You need to understand that," he said, opening the front door for her.

"Why?" Emily whispered in the darkened living room, turning to face him as he closed the door behind them.

There, in the shadowy room, in the silence, Gideon voiced the words that she had both dreaded and longed to hear with equal fervency. "I love you, Emily," he told her with quiet conviction.

Swallowing the lump rising in her throat, Emily tried to speak.

"Honey, you don't have to say anything. When you're ready, we'll talk about it. But it doesn't need to be tonight," Gideon assured her quietly.

Finally finding her voice, Emily looked down and told him, "Yeah. It does."

Nodding, Gideon flipped on the lamp beside the recliner and sat down. Grabbing Emily's hand, he pulled her into his lap and felt her settle against him. "Okay, what is it that you feel you need to tell me, Em?"

Gideon felt as Emily laid her head against his chest and fisted her hand tightly in his shirt. He could sense the tension within her small body, feel it radiating from her. "Em?"

Speaking very softly, he could barely hear her. "My entire childhood, every time I loved something, it was taken away. Simply erased from existence. It started when I was five and a visiting dignitary from China brought a Pekinese puppy to me as a gift while Mother and Father were away. Her name was Snowball and we were inseperable for the month I had her. Until Mother came home, that is. I remember going to bed one night with Snowball on the pillow beside me and when I woke up the next morning she was gone. I looked everywhere for her. Finally, I ran downstairs in tears. I remember that my parents were sitting there in their perfect clothes sipping coffee at the dining room table. It was the first time I'd seen Mother in a month. For Father it had been closer to three, I guess. I was so happy to see them and I'd run up to Mother to give her a hug and tell her about the puppy. She pushed me away, telling me I'd get dog hair all over her. She said that mangy beast had been removed from her house. One whole month, Jason. And she wouldn't hug her five year old daughter because she might have gotten a stray hair on her crisp white suit! I never found out what she did with Snowball," Emily explained in a small voice.

Jason could only close his eyes above Emily's head and shake his head mutely. There were no words he could say right now, not when the urge to find Emily's mother and wrap his hands around her neck was so strong. Instead he simply continued stroking her back, silently encouraging her to continue.

"Then when I was eight, my mother hired a nanny. I still remember her name. Alice Chambers. She was wonderful. Everything my mother wasn't. Kind. Caring. Involved. I remember going to bed every night hoping I'd wake up and find out that she was my real mother. Alice was the first person I ever remember saying she loved me. I'm thirty-four years old, Gideon. Do you know that not once do I remember my own parents telling me that! Anyway, I made the mistake one day of telling Alice that I loved her, too within range of my mother's ears. She was gone, too, the next day. She wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to me. She was just gone. My mother gave me the first, of what would be many, MANY lectures on emotional boundaries. You simply weren't supposed to care for the "help". It simply isn't done," Emily mimicked, wiping tears from her eyes. "You asked me once why I didn't tell my parents what had happened in that compound. Now, maybe you have some idea. I know my parents - somehow, it would have been my fault."

"It wasn't, Emily. None of it," Gideon reminded her,

"I know that. I do. Now. But the point is the two instances I've described are just mere drops in the bucket, Jason. Anything I ever showed any emotion over, whatsoever, my mother eliminated from my life. Simply, eradicated it. What kind of mother does that to her child, Jason?" Emily asked forlornly.

"I don't know, Em. I really don't. I can only tell you this much. She can't take me away from you. I'm not going anywhere, baby," Gideon assured her.

"I'm afraid to love you. I don't want to. I know how much it can hurt when it all goes away. And, in my experience, it ALWAYS goes away," she said, wiping furiously at her eyes.

Feeling her tense in his arms, Gideon pulled her closer. "Not this time, Emily. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm not letting you go anywhere either, honey. We're in this together. I can't blame you for having doubts. But your assuming that I'll eventually give up and it's just not going to happen. You don't seem to recognize that in the last couple of months you've become as essential to me as the air I breathe. I couldn't let you walk away from me even if you wanted to. I just couldn't do it. Those barbarians that raised you made you feel worthless. Valueless. I'm here to tell ya, honey, they're idiots. I can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me…what you mean to me. I love you. Everything about you. I get the insecurity. I really do. But, you've got NOTHING to be concerned about, Doll Face," he told her in a calm even voice.

"You say that now, but-," Emily said, before Gideon cut her off.

"I say that now. I'll be saying it next month and next year and twenty years from now. I know what I want, Emily. You. Us," he said, putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"You mean that?" she asked, eyes filling with tears. "Because if you don't - if you aren't sure-," Emily stammered.

"I've never lied to you. Not about anything. I don't believe in wasting the energy. You know that!" he told her, running a hand over her hair.

"It's just - I…I feel - I mean - I-," Emily said struggling with the words.

"You can do it, Emily," Gideon said, silently cheering her on.

Giving him a helpless look that nearly broke his heart, Emily finally got the words out. "I love you," she choked out, leaning forward to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

Holding her against him, Jason Gideon breathed a sigh of relief. Curling his arms around the woman in his lap, he whispered into her hair, "I love you, too, Doll Face. More than you can imagine and nothing and no one is going to change that fact. Emily, honey, look at me."

Feeling her shake her head against his neck, he tried again, saying, "Em, LOOK at me, sweetheart!"

Gathering her courage, she finally pulled back to meet his dark eyes. Biting her lip, she waited for him to speak- readying herself to hear that it was all a joke or a figment of her imagination. But instead, she heard, "I love you, Doll Face. Whatever happens in the future is up to us. Not anyone else. We make our own rules. No one else has any say in this relationship. I'm NOT going to hurt you. You know that don't you?"

Nodding mutely, Emily continued to stare at him.

"Say something, Emily," Gideon ordered quietly.

"I'm afraid I'll ruin it, Jason. I'm poison when it comes to lasting relationships," Emily whispered.

"That's bullshit, Em. It's something you've convinced yourself of in an effort to protect yourself and keep from caring too much. You can't ruin it, Emily. I won't let either one of us screw this up. I've waited way too long to find this kind of love. Now that I have it, I'm determined to keep it, baby. You're gonna have to trust me on this. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

"With my life," Emily softly assured him.

"How bout your heart, Doll Face?"

Smiling slightly, she murmured, "That, too."

"I'll keep it safe, Emily," he swore solemnly.

"I hope so, Jason. I really don't think I could handle it if it gets bruised one more time," Emily confided.

"I'll make sure it doesn't," Gideon promised.

Nodding, Emily leaned forward to trace his lips with her finger. "I've never told a man that I loved him before. You're my first."

Looking deeply into her eyes, Gideon whispered back, "I hope I'm your last, too, Doll Face."

Replacing her finger with her lips, Emily said against Jason's mouth, "Me, too. This emotional crap sucks!"

Laughing, Gideon captured Emily's lips for a kiss filled with promise and hope.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

Phone calls were never good news when they occurred at one o'clock in the morning. It was a fact that JJ had accepted long ago. Hearing her cell phone ring at that time of morning heralded nothing but bad news, especially since the only people that had the number were members of their unit.

Snatching it from the nightstand beside her, JJ sat up in bed and pressed the green button that opened the connection.

"Hello," she asked, still somewhat groggy.

"JJ?" she heard a thin voice say from the other end of the line.

"Spence? What's wrong?" asked JJ, automatically knowing that whatever it was, it was bad. She could tell from the sound of his voice.

Feeling JJ, move away from him, Rossi awakened and sat up beside her in bed, listening to her side of the conversation.

Waiting for Spencer to speak, JJ pressed, "Spencer, talk to me! What's going on?"

"I lied to you, JJ. I slipped," he slurred.

"Slipped how, Spencer?" JJ said, becoming more frightened by the second.

"I just couldn't take it after I remembered. I'm so, so sorry," he rambled.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her quickly beating heart, JJ said calmly, "Spence, just tell me what happened, honey." Feeling Dave take her hand, she drew strength from him as he squeezed gently.

"I remembered what he did to me, JJ. My dad. I remembered. And, I couldn't take it, so I called my old dealer…got some stuff," he trailed off.

Closing her eyes, she asked, "Spencer, how much did you take?"

"All of it, but it isn't helping," he sobbed, "I can still remember…still remember all of it…and I have to stop."

Dave released her hand and rose from the bed as he began to get dressed. Using the most even voice she could muster, JJ asked, "Spencer are you at home?"

"No, couldn't stay there," he whispered brokenly.

"Where are you, honey? Tell me!" JJ begged.

Looking at Dave, she found him dressed, holding his cell phone, waiting for her to give him the vital information they needed so he could call Gideon.

JJ rose from the bed and accepted the maternity dress Dave was holding out to her. Unbuttoning her gown, she waited for Spencer to answer her.

"Spence?" she asked.

"It's got to stop, JJ. I can't live like this!" he cried.

"I know, honey. Just tell me where you are, Spence! We'll figure it out together," she told him, struggling to button her dress. Brushing her fingers aside, Dave resumed fastening the dress as she waited for Spencer to say something.

She heard the desperation in the man she considered her brother's voice as he said, "I can't stand knowing…why did I go searching for the truth! Now that I remember, I can't get the images out of my mind," he screamed into the phone.

"Spencer, listen to me! Listen! Tell me where you are, damn it! We'll handle it together!" JJ said, fighting tears.

"I should just jump," she heard him whisper.

"What?" she said blankly. And then it dawned on her, he was talking about suicide. "Spencer, NO!!!" she screamed. "NO! You tell me where you are RIGHT NOW!"

In the meantime, Rossi had seen that JJ wasn't making any progress getting the information they needed. He was afraid that if he took the phone and tried to talk the young man down that, he'd just disconnect the call. So, instead, he dialed Penelope Garcia's number.

Hearing her answer groggily, Dave cut to the chase. "Garcia, Reid's in trouble. Do you have the capabilities to trace his cell phone from home!"

Instantly alert after hearing that another of her family was in danger, Garcia said firmly, "Yeah…two minutes!" and disconnected the call.

Returning his attention to his wife, he watched the tears streaming from her eyes, walking over to wrap his arms around her, he whispered into her free ear, "Garcia's tracing the call, honey. Give her two minutes. Let's get in the car."

Seeing her nod, he heard JJ say, "Spence, just tell me where you are! No, no, I'm not mad at you. I'm scared!"

Following Dave through their house, she felt him take her arm as they entered the garage and lead her to the SUV. "Spencer! Spencer! Say something, damn it!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry, JJ. I let everybody down! I failed!" she heard Spencer sob.

"Spence, listen to me! You only fail us if you give up! If you take the easy way out! Tell me where you are!"

Dave's cell phone rang. Quickly answering it, he heard Garcia say sharply, "George Washington Bridge, the Second Street Exchange! I'll call Morgan and Kevin and I will meet you all there! Rossi, how bad?"

"Bad, Garcia. Real bad!" Dave said, "We'll see you there. We're already in the car!"

Turning his attention back to his wife, he heard her say, "It wasn't your fault what he did to you, Spence! You were a baby! He's not worth this! Spence! Spence!!" she screamed into the dead air space.

Looking at Dave, she said, "He's gone!" Hitting redial, she listened. "It's going straight to voice mail," she said hysterically.

"We know where he's at now, Jennifer. Focus! Call Emily. Let her tell Gideon. I'll call Hotch!" Dave instructed.

JJ shakily dialed Emily's cell phone's number. Waiting, she heard her friend pick up.

"Hello," Emily said sleepily.

"Em! Is Gideon with you?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, JJ, what's wrong?" Emily asked, slightly panicked.

"It's Reid, Emily," JJ said with tears streaming down her face. "Tell me you two are at your apartment tonight and not the cabin!"

"We are! I had a late night tonight so we just came here…What about Reid?" Emily said, clearly scared.

"Get to the George Washington Bridge and the Second Street Exchange! Hurry! Reid's taken some stuff. He remembered his childhood, Em. It's bad! I think he's gonna jump!" JJ cried.

"We're on our way!" Emily said disconnecting the call and turning to shake Jason awake.

Jerking awake at Emily's rough shaking, Gideon sat straight up in bed and took in Em's pale face. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he said, noticing the cell phone being held in Emily's hand.

Swallowing, Emily shook her head jerkily. "No, it's Spencer. Get dressed, Jason! And, hurry! He's on the GW bridge and he's high!"


	123. Chapter 123

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews. Please continue! It is a huge motivation. Also, I need to thank Tonnie for her ongoing support and friendship. Please enjoy the next installment. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 123

"The George Washington bridge? High? What the hell happened?" Gideon asked, searching for his jeans.

"I don't know, Jason. You know as much as JJ told me! Evidently, Spencer called her. She's frantic, Jason! We've got to hurry!" Emily said, stuffing her arms through a hastily donned sweatshirt.

"He was going to the movies tonight. I called him. He said he was going to decompress," Gideon said, dazed.

"Come on, Jason! We can figure out what happened later! Right now, we need to get to him! You and JJ are probably the only two people on earth that can make him see reason, right now. You know that!" Emily quickly interjected. "None of us can afford for you to be off your game tonight. Especially Spencer!"

Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of the muddled fog that had descended, he finished donning his clothes. Pushing fatherly emotions deep inside and locking them away, Gideon began to focus on the negotiation techniques he'd need to use in order to bring Spencer down from the proverbial ledge. Emily was absolutely right, the most pressing concern was to find Spencer before he could do anything to hurt either himself or someone else.

"Does everyone know what's going on?" Gideon asked Emily, shoving his feet into his running shoes.

"I'm assuming Dave was calling everyone while I was on the phone with JJ. I could here his voice in the background," Emily said, trying to control her shaking voice.

Spencer was so important to them all. If this went badly, no member of their close knit family would go unaffected. If they couldn't find and stop Reid from whatever he was planning to do, Emily knew Gideon would never forgive himself. Over the last several weeks, he'd done everything he could to shatter the self-imposed wall Reid had built around himself, but it had proven impenetrable. It had hurt her to watch Reid slowly shut everyone who cared for him out of his life But, it had broken Emily's heart to watch the man she loved castigate himself for things he had no control over, struggling every day to reach the boy he considered his son. Gideon had never stopped trying to reach the young man. And, as long as Reid still lived, she knew that he never would. She had learned over the last month or so that when Gideon gave someone his love, it was whole-hearted and all encompassing. No matter how hard Reid pushed Gideon away, Gideon ALWAYS went back to try again.

"Good," Gideon said, fighting desperately to control his emotions. "We're going to need everybody tonight. I have a feeling this may turn into an intervention of sorts. One that's probably long overdue. I should have seen this coming, Emily. I should have known how close to the edge he had gotten. How the hell does someone with my experience miss this?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Jason. You've fought every day to get through to Spencer. We all have! He didn't want to let us in. Now, we're just gonna have to force I way in the door. Blaming yourself isn't going to change anything! First, it's useless. You aren't responsible for the choices he makes. And, you damn sure aren't at fault. Second, the important thing to focus on right now is his safety!"

Nodding, Gideon swallowed as he picked up his keys. "You're right. I know you're right! But, it's Spence, Emily. Our Spencer," he whispered.

"I know that, Jason, I know," she whispered back, walking over to touch his cheek gently with the back of her hand. "But we're going to find him and we're going to help him. We'll get him through this. All of us," she tried to reassure him. "Are you okay to drive?" she asked, thinking silently that she didn't know if her shaking hands could be trusted on the wheel of a car.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, steeling himself. Spencer was the primary concern right now and he couldn't let anything stand in his way. He had to bring his boy home from this nightmare - whatever it was! He nearly lost JJ and Emily already this year. He sure the hell was not going to lose the closest thing he had to a son now!

Ten miles away, David and Jennifer Rossi were speeding toward the George Washington Bridge. Glancing over to his wife, he watched as tears streamed down her face as she hit the redial button on her phone for the eight time. "Sweetheart, stop! He's either not going to answer or he's thrown it over the side of the bridge, Jennifer. Either way, he's not going to pick up, baby. Driving yourself crazy listening to his phone go to voice mail isn't going to help anything."

"I don't understand, David. I knew he was depressed, but I never expected - I never thought -. And, what he said about his father! Good God, Dave! How do we get him through this! What if he jumps?" JJ rambled hysterically.

Struggling to keep his voice calm and level, David spoke, "Sweetheart, I need you to calm down. I know this is bad and you're scared, but you have to think about Sarah, too, here, honey. You're over eight months pregnant now. We cannot afford for you to upset yourself so much that it sends you into premature labor, okay? Just take some deep breaths. We'll find him, Jennifer. I swear to you, I'LL find him, but you've got to calm down or the only place I'm going is to the hospital with you."

JJ looked at her husband's set face and recognized that he was being completely honest. His first responsibility was to her and Sarah. Everything else would be secondary to him. It was the way he was made. She knew that he loved Reid. Hell, everyone loved Spence. But, he would not allow her to put herself or his daughter at risk. So, JJ fought to regain control. Fought to slow the tears and regulate her breathing.

Seeing the visible effort she made to calm herself, Dave smiled reassuringly. "That's good, honey. You're doing good."

"How much longer, David?" JJ asked with a tremble still in her voice.

"We're about two minutes from the bridge, baby." Dave told her gently.

"He'll be okay, right?" JJ asked, looking at her husband.

Unwilling to lie to her, David simply said, "I'll find him, Jennifer. I promise."

Nodding, JJ stared out the window. After a few seconds, she yelled excitedly as she tapped on the glass window, "Dave, stop! There he is! Oh my God! He's standing on the edge!"


	124. Chapter 124

Author's Note: Thanks again to Tonnie for keeping me sane. Here's the next installment. Hope you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 124

As Rossi slid the car to the side of the road, JJ struggled to unfasten her seatbelt from around her swollen belly. Finally releasing the catch with shaking hands, JJ threw open the car door and ran as fast as her pregnancy would allow her toward the bridge.

Rossi caught her by the shoulders seconds later, saying, "JJ, no! Honey, you can't get too close!"

"What? Why!" JJ yelled at him.

"Jennifer, look at him. He's got his gun! I can't let you put yourself or the baby in danger like that!" Rossi tried to reason.

"Spencer would NEVER hurt me! You KNOW that!" JJ said, trying to jerk her arm from David's grasp.

"Reid is HIGH right now, Jennifer. Look at the way he's pacing along the edge. He isn't stable!" David quickly explained.

"We don't have TIME for this! We've got to get him down, David!" JJ said, trying to calm down.

"You're right-" Dave broke off as he noticed Gideon and Emily running toward them. "Gideon's here!"

Looking over her shoulder, JJ was relieved to see Gideon and Emily coming toward them, closely followed by the rest of the team.

Gathering together quickly, Morgan asked, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Rossi and Gideon exchanged a look. Seeing his friend's shattered eyes, Rossi took the lead. "All right, JJ and Gideon, you try to get him to talk. Morgan you and I will try to approach him from either side and physically restrain him if he refuses to come down on his own. The rest of you, help Gideon and JJ as you can! Everyone nodded as they slowly moved forward

"JJ, get his attention," Morgan murmured before veering to the left.

"Spencer! Spencer, it's JJ." called JJ.

Weaving as he walked the bridge, Spencer spun around, gun in hand, at the sound of his name being called. Hotch and Gideon immediately stepped in front of her to block any shot Reid might happen to fire from hitting Jennifer.

"Put the gun down, son," ordered Gideon gently. "You don't need it!"

Shocked to see his entire team standing before him, Spencer hollered back, "Yes, I do."

"No, son, you don't. Just throw it into the water, Spencer and let's talk!" Gideon ordered.

"That's a violation of FBI protocol…Rule Number One: Never lose your gun," Reid laughed uncontrollably.

"Spencer, it's fine…We can get you another gun later," Hotch said calmly. "You have your superior's authorization…throw the gun over the ledge!"

"Where's JJ? I want to talk to JJ!" Spencer yelled.

"She's standing behind me, Spencer," Gideon said, keeping her firmly behind his back. "I can't let her come out here with you waving around that gun! You know that, son," Gideon explained.

"Spence," JJ called from behind Gideon and Hotch, "just do what they're telling you. Then we can talk for as long as you want, okay?"

"JJ?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, Spence, I'm here," JJ called back.

"Spencer, talk to me, son. Why are you doing this? What happened?" Gideon asked, trying to hold Spencer's attention so that he wouldn't notice Dave and Morgan were approaching.

"It's bad, Gideon. And, I can't forget," Reid sobbed, dropping the gun over the edge. "I just couldn't stop looking for my past and now that I've found it, all I want to do is forget again!"

"What? What, Spencer? What did you remember?" Gideon asked.

"What he did," Spencer screamed.

"Who, angel?" asked Penelope, stepping forward with tears in her eyes.

"My father," Reid moaned. "And, she knew, Gideon. She knew!"

"Who knew what, son?" Gideon said, stepping forward.

"She knew he was coming to my room…she wrote it in her damn journals…instead of getting me out, she wrote about it! And, now I remember it! Every touch, every cry, every time I begged him not to, I remember! It was sick. Twisted! And, now I'm so dirty!" Reid said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Spence, it's not your fault. None of it! You are not responsible for what your parents did to you!" JJ told him, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You're not dirty, Spencer. You're pure. It was your father that was corrupt and your mother was sick. She probably couldn't differentiate reality from delusion. But, it doesn't matter…it was never your fault. You were a baby, Spence. Now, come on down and let's go home and talk," Gideon said steadily, watching as Dave drew closer to Reid.

"NO, I can't live like this!" Reid said, taking a step backward. "I'm weak, Gideon. So weak! I don't want to feel like this. The drugs didn't make it stop. Only one thing will!"

"NO!!" screamed JJ and Gideon in unison.

"I can't do this! I'm so sorry I failed you," he whispered to them, taking another step back.


	125. Chapter 125

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers for their continued support. I hope you all are still interested. Thanks to Tonnie, for keeping me sane and keeping me writing. Please keep reading and reviewing. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 125

Hearing his wife's agonized scream motivated David Rossi as nothing else could. David dove to catch Spencer's arm as he slipped over the edge of the bridge.

"Let me go!" Reid screamed.

"Not in this lifetime, son," Dave grunted. "Morgan, get in here, I'm not as young as I look!" he yelled.

Grabbing Reid's other arm, Morgan and Dave struggled to pull the boy back over the side of the bridge as Gideon got to them.

"Let me go! I can't live like this!" Reid screamed.

As David looked back over his shoulder, he saw Hotch and Emily holding back a sobbing Jennifer. Returning his eyes to where, Gideon sat with his arms wrapped around a sobbing Reid, Dave closed his eyes. It had been too close for all of them. He heard Spencer say again, "I just want to die. Please just let me go."

Looking at Morgan, he saw the younger man cringe and wipe at his eyes with shaking hands. Dave, along with the rest of their team, knew that of all the people there, Morgan was the one that understood exactly how Spencer Reid felt. He knew the younger man would be having his own nightmares over the next several weeks, hell, maybe even months, because of this.

Looking at Gideon's shattered wet face, Dave's heart went out to the other man. No one should have to watch their kid suffer like this. Suffer for something that had been done to them, through no fault of his own. Dave acknowledged to himself that it would be a hugely important that they all take an active role in convincing Spencer of that.

"Why can't you all just let me go!" Reid screamed angrily. "I don't want to live like this! I don't want to know what I know!"

All Gideon could do was rock the boy back and forth in his strong arms as Morgan knelt beside them.

"That feeling passes, kid. Swear to God, it does. Then, you'll get angry. And, at some point, Spencer, you're gonna understand that none of this was EVER your fault. And, you know what, man? We're all gonna be here for you every step of the way. No matter how hard you fight us, we're not gonna leave you alone in this. None of us, kid!" Morgan told him, fighting tears himself.

"Spencer, he's right!" Gideon said hoarsely, arms still wrapped around his shaking surrogate son.

Swallowing tightly, Reid looked over his shoulder at Gideon. "You won't leave?"

"I WON"T LEAVE! Not again, Spencer. I promise you, I won't leave again," Gideon whispered.

"Nobody's gonna leave you alone in this, kid," Dave added. "You're a member of this family, too. Do you think ANY of us could handle it if something happened to you?"

"I'm not strong like all of you," Reid whispered.

"You're only weak if you take the easy way out, Spencer. As long as you fight the hold this thing has on you, you'll continue to get stronger. Even the strongest men need help sometimes, kid. Let us help you!" Dave pleaded quietly.

"We'll get through it, Spencer. Like we always do - as a family, son," Gideon assured him.

Nodding once, Spencer said two words, "I'll try."

"That's all we're asking you to do, kid," Morgan said quietly.

Let's get back to the farm, there's enough room for everybody there," Dave suggested. "And, if JJ doesn't get to wrap her arms around you soon," he said, looking at Spencer, "your gonna think mood swings, kid."

Giving a watery laugh, Spencer allowed Gideon to help him to his feet. Leaning heavily on the only father he'd ever truly had, Reid whispered, "I wanna go home now, Agent Rossi. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Shaking his head at the boy/man, Dave told him, "You stay with us as long as you need, Spence. Just don't tell JJ she's moody, all right?"

"It's a deal, sir," said Reid, moving toward the rest of his waiting family.


	126. Chapter 126

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Special thanks to Tonnie for keeping me sane. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 126

Over the next three weeks, everyone rallied around Spencer Reid with Gideon, Emily, Dave and JJ heading the pack. More often than not Gideon and Emily stayed at Dave's farm to be closer to Reid and JJ, as did the rest of the family to varying degrees. So it was no surprise that the day Jennifer Rossi went into labor that everyone with the exception of Carol, Todd and Toni, was present and accounted for. What was a surprise was the freak fast-moving snowstorm that moved through the state of Virginia, bringing most all forms of transportation to a screeching halt.

March 3rd had started out normally enough with JJ getting up and making breakfast for the men in her life. It was early and she had felt the niggling pain in her back and chosen to ignore it, chalking it up to all the extra weight she was carrying around with her. By eleven, the snow had began in earnest and as she looked around at all her team sitting and talking in her living room, she wondered if those intermittant pains she was experiencing actually meant anything. She didn't want to overreact. She needed to be sure. She was sure that as soon as she told David that she was in labor that all hell would break lose. And, she really, really didn't want to alarm the man she loved for no good reason.

Hearing her front door open, she watched as Gideon strode back into the house with Reid in tow. He'd been escorting Reid to his counseling sessions since he'd begun them the day after his suicide attempt.

"Folks, I don't think anybody is leaving here tonight! We barely got through. State patrol is already shutting down the roads. Looks like we'll all be hunkering down here for the night, Hollow Man."

"Won't be the first time," Dave grinned. "Whatcha think about that, Jack?" he said, picking up Hotch's little boy. "Wanna go play in Sarah's room?"

Seeing the little boy nod vigorously, Emily laughed. "I'll take him, Dave," she said rising to take the little man's hand and quickly brushing a kiss against Gideon's lips as she passed him.

As JJ watched Emily and Jack leave the room, she winced as another pain seized her middle. Rubbing her tense belly nervously, JJ began to grow a little alarmed. Making a note of the time - 11:32 - she turned her attention back to the people who meant the most to her.

"Hey, kid, how was it today?" asked Morgan, dealing cards between himself, Garcia, and Kevin.

"Pretty good. It's odd to hear the same things I've had to say to victims spouted back at me. Puts a whole different perspective on it," Reid said, taking the seat beside Morgan. "Deal me in?" he asked.

"You sure, kid? This is poker, man. You got to bluff," Morgan said, giving Reid a sidelong look.

"You worried, Morgan. I'll try not to take too much of your money?" Reid assured him conversationally.

Hearing the exchange, the rest of the occupants of the room laughed, relieved that Spencer was inching back to his former self. It would be a long road, they all knew, but he would heal because no one is that house was going to let him fail.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

Four hands of cards later, JJ had endured three more moderately painful spasms about fifteen minutes apart. Recognizing that the pains she was having were contractions, JJ looked out the window. Perhaps two inches of snow had fallen in the last hour and the roads were obviously glazed with ice. Sighing deeply, she knew there was no way to get to the hospital. Not now. Glancing over at her husband, she noticed that he looked relaxed for the first time in weeks. Between worrying about her, Vivian Harris and Spencer, she knew he was on edge and she hated that his daughter's unexpected birth was about to throw him into a tailspin.

Deciding she had a little time, she motioned for Gideon to help her up, not wanting to interrupt David's conversation with Morgan or have him realize that she was in pain. David Rossi knew her better by now than anyone on the planet. If he ever actually looked in her eyes, the jig was up.

Hoisting JJ out of her chair, Gideon followed her into the kitchen. "Something wrong, Blondie?" Gideon asked, taking in her pale face.

"What? No, what would make you say that?" JJ asked nervously.

"Well if your pale face didn't tell me something was off, the way you just answered my question would have. What gives, kid?" Gideon asked, growing more concerned.

"It's probably nothing," JJ hedged, trying to buy time.

"Uh huh. Pull the other one. Spit it out, Blondie! Or do I need to get your husband in here?" Gideon asked, walking toward the door and using his secret weapon.

"NO!" JJ blurted out. Then more calmly, she said, "No, Gideon, you can't. You can't say a word."

"About what, JJ? You haven't told me anything yet!" Gideon said, turning back around to face the woman he considered a daughter.

Furrowing her eyebrows and frowning, she murmured, "I think you're about to become a "papa" more quickly than any of us anticipated," she said as another contraction gripped her and her water broke.

"Oh, Mother of God!!" Gideon gasped, looking at the pool of fluid beneath JJ's feet.

For JJ's part, all she could do was grip the counter in a white-knuckled grip and pray for the pain to pass quickly. Glancing at Gideon's red, shocked face, she whispered, "Gideon, you have to STAY CALM!"

"Have you lost your ever loving mind, Jennifer! Your havin' my freakin' grandchild in the middle of the storm of the century with nary a obstetrician in sight and you're tellin' me to be calm?!"

"Yes, Gideon, that's EXACTLY what I'm telling you! If you panic, imagine what Dave is gonna be like when we tell him!" JJ hissed, still gripping the counter in a death grip.

"Dave! We've gotta tell Dave!" Gideon said, turning to go get his best friend, as the electricity flickered.

Lurching forward, JJ grabbed Gideon's arm in a grip that would make a linebacker proud and violently whispered, "We are NOT, I repeat NOT telling David yet! It's too early to scare him to death! This is my first baby and it could be HOURS, Gideon. Do you want to deal with a hysterical David Rossi for HOURS?!"

Gaping like a fish out of water, Gideon could only stare at JJ in acknowledgement of what she'd just said. He knew the man in the other room. When he found out that his wife was in active labor and there was no way to get her or his child to the hospital, hysterical would be a mild word for what he'd be.

As he was about to say so, Emily came through the swinging kitchen door saying, "Okay, what's the pow wow about in here, guys?"

Looking at the love of his life, Gideon could only point at the pool of fluid on the floor and say, "She's done it now!"


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

"What the hell is that?" Emily asked, having a sneaking suspicion that she already knew the answer to that question.

"My water just broke," said Jennifer, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "Now, tell your man here, that he cannot go running and tattling to Dave, Em!"

"We've got to tell, Dave, Blondie! Number one, it's gonna become pretty obvious to him what's happening when you start grunting in pain and gripping counters in death holds again. Number two, I value my damn life. We hide this and he finds out, he's gonna use that shotgun over your front door! ON ME!!!" Gideon said frantically in a hushed tone.

"Gideon, it could be hours," Emily interjected, automatically taking her friend's side.

"That's what I told him! He won't listen. Are all the men in this family brain damaged?" asked JJ, exasperated, as the lights flickered again.

"Hey, I'm NOT the one who's decided to bring Sarah into the world in the middle of a damn snowstorm. I gotta say, Blondie, not real great with the timing are ya?"

"Shut up, Gideon!" JJ and Emily said in unison, as the kitchen door swung open again.

"Hey, you guys got any beer?" asked Morgan.

Three sets of mild panicked eyes turned toward him. Taking a step backward, Morgan held out his hands. "Uhh, hey, did I walk in on something, cause I can just-," Morgan stammered.

"She's in labor," Gideon said accusingly, pointing at JJ's belly.

"'Scuse Me? Say what, now?" Morgan croaked, eyes widening alarmingly.

JJ swore the dark man turned almost white as she heard Morgan say, "What the hell are we gonna do? We can't get her out of here!"

"Keep your voice down, Derek. She doesn't want to tell Rossi yet!" Emily hissed.

"Are you nuts?" Morgan asked, looking at JJ.

"That's what I said," muttered Gideon.

"Shut up, Gideon" JJ and Emily said again in unison.

"Look, this is what we do," said Emily calmly. "We've got some time here. Morgan, you go upstairs to Reid's bedroom and call your girlfriend. You know, the obstetrician! Tell her what's going on and get us some instruction here!"

"All right! But, I'm tellin' you right now, I don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies!" Morgan said, going up the back staircase.

As Morgan was climbing the stairs, Reid came through the swinging doors. "Where's Morgan going?" asked Reid.

"Aha! The doctor! We have a doctor here!" said Gideon, grabbing Spencer's shoulders from behind proudly.

"Uhhh, what's going on guys?" asked Reid, a little leery of the look on Gideon's face.

JJ sighed and confessed, "Spence, I'm in labor. But, you can't tell Dave yet, okay?"

Eyes bugging, Spence asked, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About fifteen, ohhh ooouccchhh, no make that thirteen minutes apart," JJ gasped, grabbing Gideon's arm and squeezing.

"Blondie, that's my shooting arm," Gideon said, cringing.

"Oh, suck it up, you big baby," Emily berated. "You wanna go thru labor?" she asked, rubbing JJ's back.

"NO, but she's got a husband's arm that she could grab," Gideon said, shaking his arm trying to regain circulation.

JJ could only glare at the man she considered another father and say, "I hate men!"

Ever the inquisitor, Reid, asked, "Has your water broken?"

Emily and JJ pointed to the pool on the floor.

"Holy Smoke," Reid said, eyes widening. "This is really happening!"

"Gee, ya think, Spence?" said JJ sarcastically, pressing her back to the kitchen counter in an effort to gain some relief from the tight muscle spasms.

"The mood swings get worse during labor," he told Gideon knowledgeably.

"I'll kill him," hissed JJ, reaching for Spencer.

Stepping between his two kids, Gideon told Reid, "Why don't you go upstairs and talk to Dr. Levane. Morgan was going to try and get her on the phone, Spence."

"Okay," said Reid, running upstairs.

Turning back to JJ, Gideon said forcefully, "Blondie, we've GOT to tell Dave now! Half the damn house knows!"

"NOT YET!!" JJ said, trying very hard not to yell. "He'll go nuts! I can't deal with nuts, right now! I'm a little busy right now preparing for frickin' CHILDBIRTH!"

As the words left her mouth, the swinging door opened once again to admit Hotch and Haley. "Hey, you guys, Dave and Jack want to know what we're having for dinner

JJ could only stare at her boss and his wife blankly.

"You want LUNCH! I'm trying to have a baby here!" she quietly screamed.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

"I'm sorry. WHAT did you just say?" Hotch asked in his notoriously controlled voice.

"SHE'S in labor!" Gideon spat out, again pointing to JJ's burgeoning belly.

"Quit making that sound like I did it on purpose!" JJ hissed at him.

"Sorry, Blondie, I guess I'm just a little shocked here! I swear to God, this team has THE worst luck!" Gideon said, running a hand down his face.

"We can handle this-," said Hotch calmly as the lights went briefly out.

"You were saying?" said Gideon sarcastically, looking at the light fixture in the kitchen with a glare.

"JJ, are you okay?" Haley asked, watching the other woman hold her breath and grab her stomach again.

"MMMMmmmm, yeah, I think so," JJ panted, grabbing Gideon's arm again.

Gideon glanced at the watch on his wrist and murmured, "Yep, right on time, thirteen minutes on the dot."

"Thirteen minutes? Oh, it could be hours, yet." said Haley, a bit relieved.

"Won't make a difference since we're not gonna be able to get her out or anyone else in until at least tomorrow morning! Look outside, people!" Gideon virtually yelled.

"Jason, calm down!" Emily ordered.

"NO, uh uh, damn it, this is not happening! Just cross your legs, kid! Keep 'er in there!" Gideon said.

The women in the room could only look at Gideon like he had grown another head.

"Okay," Hotch said, ever the calm leader, "let's get organized. Haley, since you've had a baby, you gather everything you think we'll need to bring the little one into the world. Emily you help her. Where are Morgan and Reid?"

"Upstairs trying to get a hold of Dr. Levane," Gideon answered shortly.

"Good, that works. They can stay on that. Gideon you and I will go out and collect some firewood from the shed in case we completely lose power. If we do, we'll need the heat and light. JJ, do you and Dave have a fireplace in your bedroom?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah," said JJ, taking a deep breath, relieved that someone was finally in control…at least until she heard what Hotch said next.

"Good. That'll make things easier if we DO lose power which hopefully and God willing, we won't. JJ, you HAVE to tell Dave now," Hotch ordered using his best "I'm the Boss, that's why" voice.

"Tell Dave what exactly?" asked Dave, entering the swinging door to the kitchen as five pairs of startled eyes met his.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

JJ watched as her so-called friends scattered like rats caught in the sunlight. Staring at her husband, she said hesitantly, "Honey, don't get upset, okay?"

Eyeing her quizzically, David asked, "Upset about what, sweetheart?"

"Well, David, uhmmm, I think Sarah's decided that it's time to make her debut," JJ told the man of her dreams carefully.

Blinking once, Dave asked, "I'm sorry, honey, what did you just say? Because it sounded a whole lot like you were trying to tell me that you're having the baby and I know that can't be right," Dave said gathering speed and strengh to his diatribe, "because our daughter isn't even due for another week. And, we're in the middle of the winter's worst snowstorm in ten years with no way to get you both to a hospital and we have a houseful of people that no nothing about childbirth, and-,".

"Dave," JJ said, interrupting his rant, "I'm having another one!" she said grabbing the counter as the contraction seized her.

"ANOTHER ONE! HOW MANY HAVE YOU HAD, JENNIFER ANNE!" David yelled.

Panting, JJ grabbed his arm as he stepped closer to her. Trying to talk through the pain, she attempted to answer his question. "One every thirteen minutes or so for the last four hours," she told him, tearing up.

"WHAT? DAMN IT, WOMAN! Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Dave yelled again.

"Because I knew you'd do THIS!" JJ screamed back, wincing in pain. "GOD!! THIS HURTS!! They didn't tell us how much it would hurt, damn it!"

Immediately going into concerned, supportive husband mode, Dave soothed, "Just breathe, baby! Breathe through it. Remember what they taught us in class," he coached.

"Screw that damn class…freaking baby propaganda!" JJ panted, relieved that the pain seemed to be lessening.

"Breathe, baby…deep cleansing breaths," Dave advised.

"Now, you sound like that damn teacher…that bitch…most wonderful experience of my life, my ass!" JJ ranted, as the contraction released it's hold on her and she could release the death grip she had on David's arm.

"You okay, now?" Dave asked, concern vibrating in every word he spoke.

"Yeah, I think so - at least for thirteen more minutes," JJ replied, trying to smile.

"Great, honey! Now could you please explain why you've kept the fact that you were in labor a secret from me for at the very least four hours! Oh, and while you're at it, could you also fill me in as to why every damn body in this house seemed to know about it EXCEPT me?" Dave asked, conversationally.

"Well, I had good reasons," JJ began.

"Wonderful, sweetheart," he said helping her into a kitchen chair, "Let's hear 'em."


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

"I was only trying not to worry you! Today was the first time I've seen you even a little bit relaxed, David and I didn't want to ruin it!" JJ wailed.

"Honey, you couldn't ruin anything for me if you tried. The next time around you tell me as SOON as labor starts, got that?" David told her firmly.

"Next time? NEXT TIME? Have you lost what little bit of mind you had left?" JJ screamed. "There is no next time…In fact, I'm seriously rethinking whether there's a THIS time. This hurts, David. I mean it really hurts…and there's no drugs. No blessedly numbing epidural. No NOTHING! Do you get that? It's just me and the pain, you moron. So, don't you dare talk to me about NEXT TIME!" JJ raged.

"Okay, Jennifer, okay," Dave soothed. "I misspoke…was mistaken," he quickly backpedaled. He knew it was the pain and fear talking for her. They'd already decided they wanted at least one more child. JJ hadn't wanted Sarah to be an only child. She'd been concerned that she'd be lonely growing up. While he would have been satisfied with just Jennifer and Sarah as his family, he was secretly thrilled when she had told him she wanted to be truly pregnant with his child at least once. Not that Sarah wasn't HIS. She was…and he'd beat the hell out of anyone that ever inferred differently, but he couldn't deny he wanted the joy of actually planting the seed within his wife that would grow into a wonderful fruit of their love. Now, however, seeing her sweat glistening face wince in pain, he might rethink that notion. She was right, no one in that class had ever mentioned how painful this would actually be, unless you counted that god awful movie. Nope, don't let your mind go THERE, Dave, he thought to himself. That way led to madness - and hysteria for both of them.

"Dave? Dave! I feel another one!" JJ yelled.

"Another what?" Dave asked blankly, still trying to divert his mind away from the memory of the birthing film.

"Another contraction, you idiot!" JJ snapped. "How many minutes was it since the last one?" she asked.

Looking quickly at his watch, Dave quickly did the mental math, saying "Nine minutes."

"Oh, God, they're coming faster! I'm not ready for faster yet, David!" she said frantically, grabbing his arm.

"Breathe, JJ. Just breathe through it," Dave encouraged.

"You breathe, asshole. I'm just trying to survive here," JJ yelled at him.

"That works, too, sweetheart," Dave said, turning as he heard the kitchen door swing open.

Finding Gideon in the doorway, Dave looked at him darkly, saying only, "You are SOO dead, old man!"

"Hey, I told her to tell you! Ask anybody!" Gideon defended himself. "How is she?"

"How the hell do you THINK I am, Gideon. I'm having a baby with no pharmaceutical help here! I suck!" JJ screamed at him, squeezing Dave's hand.

Looking at his best friend, Gideon said surely, "I am so glad this is happening to you and not me!"

"Thanks for your support, Jason," Dave said sarcastically.

"Anytime. I came to tell you that Haley and Em have the bed ready in your room. Dr. Levane said somebody had to check Jennifer and see how dilated she is. NOT IT!" he said quickly, leaving the room.

"COWARD!!!" JJ hollered after him.

Looking at his beautiful wife, David whispered, "Seriously, babe, you ready for this?"

Staring into her husbands dark concerned eyes, JJ replied, "I want to hold our daughter, so yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, then, let's go get this done," David said, helping JJ from the chair and wrapping a supportive arm around her waist. "Here we go," he said walking her out the kitchen door.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

"Somebody has to clean my kitchen floor, David. I mean it! I want my kitchen cleaned!" JJ said frantically, looking back over her shoulder toward the kitchen.

Dave knew what she was trying to do, focusing on something she could control. "I'll get Reid to do it, honey. Don't worry, sweetheart, the kitchen will be put right in no time," he assured her.

"Make sure, David….I cook in there!" she pleaded.

"I'll get it done, honey. Let's just get you to the bedroom," he said slowly walking her down the hallway as Penelope and Kevin burst through the front door.

"We just passed Hotch and Gideon on the way to get firewood. We were building a snowman! You're in labor, angel?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"It looks that way," JJ tried to smile. "It hurts, Garcie…don't do it! Save yourself! Make him have a vasectomy, NOW!" she said, nodding at Kevin.

At this piece of advice, Kevin rapidly backed up about three steps from JJ. "Hey!-,"

"Not a word, son! She's dangerous right now," Dave warned him readily.

Closing his mouth quickly, Kevin stared back at Agent Rossi. "What can I do to help, sir."

Jerking his head toward the kitchen, Dave replied, "Go mop the kitchen. Her water broke."

Nodding rapidly, Kevin took off to accomplish his chore.

"Use Bleach!" JJ yelled at his retreating back.

Laughing, Penelope said, "Even in labor, baby doll, you are maniacal about your kitchen!"

"I cook in there," JJ grumbled, as though it was absurd that no one could understand her concerns.

"We got it, babe," Rossi said again, squeezing her waist lightly, "Bed, now, Jennifer Anne!"

"Bossy bastard," Jennifer grumbled.

"Hmmm, this is gonna be fun," Penelope grinned.

Entering the bedroom, JJ immediately said, "I want a shower, I feel yucky."

"Sweetie, are you sure you should do that?" asked Penelope.

"They let me," Haley said from the other side of the bed where she was arranging pillows.

"See! They let her!" JJ told Penelope in victory.

"What if she has another contraction in the shower?" Dave asked, worried.

"Then I guess I'll be WET and IN PAIN! I'm TAKING that shower, David Rossi!" JJ yelled, becoming tempermental.

"Okay, honey, okay," he soothed, rubbing her arm.

"Stop rubbing me! I'm hot!" JJ said, stripping off her dress.

Everyone in the room except Dave averted their eyes. Looking around, JJ asked, "Oh for God sake, you're all gonna see a lot more of me before the night's out!" as she stormed into the bathroom, shutting the door in Dave's face.

"I want privacy!" they all heard her yell.

Running a shaking hand over his face, Dave asked to the room at large, "Does pregnancy give you multiple personality disorder?"


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

JJ exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later to find four pairs of eyes staring back at her in fear.

"What?" she asked, warily.

"We're just wondering if you're feeling any better," Emily told her carefully.

"Well, let's see, I just had the contraction from hell standing in the shower, I'm trapped in a blizzard with no painkillers about to give birth, I'm scared to death that something is gonna go wrong, and to top it off, one of you is gonna have to look at me in a way no friend should ever have to…all in all, I'm peachy!" JJ said brightly, waddling toward the bed.

"Honey, it's-" David began to try to soothe.

"David, I love you. More than anything. But, if you "honey" me one more time and try and offer me worthless platitudes about how everything is going to be just fine, I'm gonna be forced to find my gun and shoot you. Not kill you, though. I don't want you to miss all this fun!" JJ told him, flopping back against the pillows of their bed.

Clearing his throat, David looked around at the other occupants of the room and said shortly, squeezing Jennifer's hand gently, "Well, folks, that's it! I'm out! Somebody else try!"

As Haley was about to open her mouth to offer some words of encouragement, another contraction wracked JJ's body. Screaming at the top of her lungs at the sheer amount of pain this one created, JJ latched onto David's hand like a lifeline. "GOD! IT HURTS! DAVID, DO SOMETHING," she screamed hysterically.

White faced and trembling, David bent to his wife, "Baby, breathe! Don't hold your breath. Breathe through it!" he coached, trying to hold his terror in check. Sweat poured down his wife's face as she frantically tried to catch her breath as tears streamed down her pale face.

"Please, David, you have to get me some help," she begged. "I can't do this alone! You know I can't!" she cried, eyes pleading with him.

"Baby, you aren't alone. I'm here," he whispered, wiping her sweaty face with the rag Penelope handed him.

"David, I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't! It hurt's too much!"

"Yes, you can. I've seen you back me into a corner too many times to not believe that you can bring this baby into the world. You can do this! You just have to calm down and start breathing!" David assured her, pushing his own fears to the back of his mind to deal with hers.

"Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!" she begged as tears dripped down her face.

"Absolutely nothing on earth could tear me away from you, sweetheart," he whispered, wiping the tears away with his thumbs as he framed her beautiful scared face. "I promise you, baby, I'm not going anywhere!" he said bending to place a gentle kiss on her dry lips.

"Haley, could you go get something cool for Jennifer to drink out of the kitchen. The rest of you, I'd like a few minutes alone with Jennifer," Rossi told them in what he prayed was a calm, even tone.

Everyone nodded as they shuffled for the door. "I'll give you a few minutes before I bring her something to drink back in, Dave. Any preferences, JJ?" asked Haley.

"Ginger Ale," JJ whispered tearfully, "with the crushed ice, please."

"Coming right up!" Haley smiled, patting JJ's hand before leaving the room.

David waited until he heard the bedroom door click closed before turning his eyes back to his frightened wife. Smoothing the hair back from her face, David slowly sat down beside her on the bed. Carefully, he lifted one of her hands and brought it to his lips. Kissing it gently, he asked, "Baby, have I ever lied to you?"

Sniffling, JJ looked up at her husband's determined face. "No, you've never lied to me, David," she replied quietly.

"Good answer. Now, I want you to listen to me very closely. I know this is unexpected and it isn't the way we had things planned. But, our plans have changed. Sarah's coming. You can do this, Jennifer Anne. There isn't any doubt in my mind about that. You are the most confident, most intelligent woman I know. Baby, if anybody can pull this off it's you." Squeezing her hand gently as she began to shake her head, he continued, "Yes, you can. We don't have a choice. I promise you though, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I swear it, Jennifer. Nothing. The only thing I want you to concentrate on is bringing our little girl into this world. That's it! You let me and Gideon and the rest of this motley crew worry about everything else. We'll take care of you. I'll take care of you! You just work on taking care of our daughter until she gets here, okay?"

"But, what if-," JJ interrupted.

"No, Jennifer. No "what ifs". I'll handle any "what if" that comes up. You have your task, baby," he said gently.

"Promise, you won't leave me?" JJ asked him uncertainly.

"I'll never leave you. Either of you," he told her, covering her swollen tense belly with a warm, comforting hand. "I love you. There isn't any place else I'd rather be than here with you, Jennifer. I waited a lifetime for you already. I'm not going anywhere, all right?"

Nodding, JJ looked at her husband. He appeared outwardly calm and authoritative, but she knew the rascal in front of her. The fear simmered just below the surface. And, below, that, the terror and she suddenly was assailed with the need to comfort him. "You're right, David. I can do this. Think of the stories we'll be able to tell Sarah about the day she was born. I can't wait to tell her about her daddy's and papa's reactions. I thought Gideon was gonna have a stroke!"

"He might yet, sweetheart. But, I'm bettin' he sticks around to meet this mini-you," he told her, stroking her belly.

Nodding, JJ yawned.

Looking at her tired face, David whispered, "Close your eyes and rest for a minute, honey. Gather your strength. By my count, you'll be having another contraction in about five minutes."

Nodding, JJ closed her eyes and said, "I love you, David. No matter what I say, remember that, okay?"

"I'll remember, babe. You just remember how much I love you. Now rest!" he ordered, regaining her hand and squeezing gently.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

As the ragtag group of misfits known as the BAU family gathered in Jennifer Rossi's kitchen, the lights flickered once more. Looking heavenward, Gideon mumbled, "Oh, come on, God, really?"

Fighting the urge to laugh hysterically, Morgan looked around the room at the people gathered for this momentous occasion. Truthfully, there was no place Morgan would have rather been. One of the crew was in trouble. Of course, he wanted to be present to offer whatever help and assistance he could, but couldn't God have seen fit to include a hospital with qualified doctors and nurses in this wacky scenario.

For his part, Aaron Hotchner looked as unflappable as always. Calmly, pouring a cup of coffee, he asked the room in general, "So, gang, do we have all the bases covered?"

"Well, all the medical supplies are gathered," Haley offered.

"I've got a load of baby blankets warming in the dryer," added Emily.

"Firewood is stacked on the porch and in the fireplaces," Gideon said, holding his head.

"Dr. Levane has given me instructions in the event that something goes off plan. I need to keep a close watch on JJ's blood pressure," Reid added. "Hopefully, this'll be a normal delivery."

"You call THIS normal," Gideon said, looking up incredulously.

"Excellent point," Reid conceded.

"Doesn't matter if this is normal or not," Hotch surmised, "It's happening, ready or not. And, I'd much prefer to be ready."

"She screamed earlier like somebody was killing her! What was going on in there?" Gideon asked accusingly to Haley.

"Childbirth, Gideon," Emily answered for Haley, with a roll of her eyes.

"It hurts, Gideon. There's going to a lot more screaming before it's done! Remember, Hotch?" Haley added.

"Yeah, well, I almost had to body check Gideon to keep him in here. Somebody else is getting him the next time," Morgan said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You guys all need to prepare yourselves. My labor was what, Hotch?" asked Haley to her husband.

"Twenty-seven very, VERY long hours. And, that was WITH painkillers and an epidural," Hotch replied.

"Hey, I wasn't THAT bad, funny man!" Haley said, furrowing her eyebrows and shooting Hotch a warning look.

"Of course not, honey. They only heard you in MONTANA!" Hotch shot back.

"One thing I AM sure of - after this, I think we can officially say we've done it all," Penelope said tiredly.

"Oh, God, DON'T say THAT! That's just asking for the Good Lord to slap us down again!" Gideon said, looking frantically heavenward, muttering "She didn't mean it God! Really! She didn't!"

Leaning toward Emily, Morgan murmured, "Em, I think your man done gone and lost it!"

Smiling gently at the image of Jason, pacing the room muttering to himself, Emily replied quietly, "He's scared to death, Morgan."

"We all are," Morgan confirmed. "Funny how we're all this hardass bunch of profilers, trained for hostage, riot, and all must every other kind of situation. But, this,-" he said gesturing around, "is paralyzing us in fear."

Hearing Morgan's quiet comments, Hotch took a step forward. "We don't know those people we help save, Morgan. We DO know JJ. And Dave. It makes all the difference in the world."

Nodding, Morgan looked around the room at the entire team gathered and ready to do anything for one of their own. "Yeah, Hotch, I guess it does."


	135. Chapter 135

Author's Note: The reader's asked for it, so , here it is…the return of Carole and Todd. These next chapters could not have been written without Tonnie's valuable assistance! Thanks, girl! Please keep reading and reviewing! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 135

Two hours later, Dave took a much needed break from the bedroom or what was forever now known in his mind as the room of mind numbing pain. Between the deep breathing, backrubs, and walks around the house, they were all surviving labor thus far. Unfortunately, David was well aware that the critical moments had not even arrived yet. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Morgan and Gideon sitting at his kitchen table with his favorite bottle of scotch between them.

"Afternoon libation, gentlemen?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Man, you're my freaking hero, now, you know that right?" Morgan said, raising his glass at Dave.

"Jennifer's the hero, asshole," Gideon muttered. "He's just helping!"

"Truer words were have never been spoken," Dave sighed, sliding into the kitchen chair between the two men. "Where's Hotch?" asked Dave, noticing the third glass at the vacant seat.

"Checking on Jack. Little guy thinks this is, and I'm quoting here, "Just the coolest"," Gideon said, cracking a genuine smile.

Laughing, David asked, "You think Sarah will believe it when we tell her about this day?"

"I wouldn't," said Morgan firmly.

"Did you get a call through to Carole?" asked David, massaging his neck.

"No, but I got Todd. He was gonna tell her. Trust me, he wasn't looking forward to it," Gideon said with a grimace.

No sooner, were the words out of his mouth, than all three men heard a ferocious pounding coming from the front door. "Who the hell-," asked Gideon, rising.

Following him to the front door, David watched as Gideon opened the entry into his house, letting in a blast of frigid air, to reveal two well wrapped forms. Pushing their way past Gideon, David heard a chillingly familiar voice say, "Where is she, Sparky? What the hell have you done with her? And, why the hell aren't you with her you dolt!?", before a hand slammed against the back of his head.

"Oh, Christ, it's Calamity and her trusty sidekick," Gideon gasped.

"Now, This ought to be GOOD!" said Morgan, slamming back another shot of his scotch.

"OUCH, Goddamn it, Carole," Rossi bellowed.

"No hitting, Carole! We talked about this, damn it! He's gonna need to be in one piece and fully functional for what's coming!" Todd yelled, shivering. "Must. Have. Heat. Can't help if I'm frozen, can I?" he asked to no one in particular as he pushed past the group into the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kevin asked.

"Wait! If he got in, maybe we can get JJ out?" said Reid excitedly.

"Where's your car?" asked Hotch, peering out the window.

"One question at a time, please, I beg of you. I've been trapped inside a moving vehicle only doing fifteen miles an hour with a psychotic Italian woman who seemed intent on driving me insane with side seat driving and asking me "Can't we go any faster?" every thirty seconds! I need a moment, people," yelled a normally very complacent Todd Stevens.

"I was NOT side seat driving! I was merely making some well needed suggestions, Todd!" Carole hollered, coming into the room and pushing Todd out of the way so that she could stand in front of the fire.

Glaring at his wife, Todd gritted his teeth. Turning to face the others in the room, he said slowly, "To answer your questions, first, we got here in our car on a wing and a prayer. We ran off the road, finally, at the top of the gravel road. We had to wade through the snow down here, hence the wet pants. And, no, we can't get JJ out of here. NO ONE should be out on those roads - as I tried to convince my wife when we left our nice warm house three hours ago! But, would she listen? NO!" Todd said, yelling into Carole's ear.

"You said you were coming and I wasn't about to let you go alone!" Carole yelled back.

"Carole, I'm a doctor, you aren't. There was no reason to risk your life, too." Todd informed her reasonably.

"Wait! You're a doctor!" Gideon said, wondrously. "He's a doctor, Dave! How the hell did we forget that HE WAS A DOCTOR!"

"You're a doctor?" asked Reid.

"Retired general practitioner," Todd muttered, chafing his hands together, trying desperately to regain some circulation to his icy hands. "I teach anatomy and physiology at the college now, but, yes, I am a board certified GP."

"Oh, THANK GOD!" yelled a relieved David Rossi.

"See, Sparky, I brought something valuable to the party," Carole said snidely, flipping David and Gideon the bird.

"I don't say this often enough, Carole. Have I mentioned lately you're the favorite of my ex-wives!" said Dave, coming to stand beside Carole.

"Yeah, like that's hard to do, Sparky. I've seen my competition," she sarcastically replied.

"I gotta say, Calamity, you come in handy to have around," Gideon admitted, relieved that there was finally a qualified person in the house to deal with a woman in labor.

"Hey, I'm the one with all the degrees here! Where the devil is my patient?" asked Todd.

"Todd, I owe you! I owe you, BIG, man!" Dave said, clapping him on the back.

"You'd do it for me if the situations were reversed, Dave. We're family. We gotta stick together! Especially, against her," Todd returned, jerking his head at Carole.

"Kiss my ass," Carole grumbled. "I want to see JJ!"

Nodding, Dave replied, "Come on, she's in the bedroom."

Calling after them, Gideon yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, CALAMITY! ESPECIALLY MY KID!!"


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

As Dave paused outside the bedroom where Jennifer labored to bring their child into the room, he paused. Looking over his shoulder at two of his oldest, dearest friends, he felt compelled to warn them about what they were likely to find inside the room. "I just want to warn you both - Jennifer, well, she isn't…herself today," he advised, quietly looking at the door.

"No shit, Sparky! The girl's in labor. She's in pain that you'll only ever dream about in your worst nightmares, you moron! Open the door!" growled Carole.

"You don't understand…," Dave said, staring at the door.

"You're afraid to open the door," Todd laughed.

"Well, shit, Todd, you never know what you're gonna get when you go in that room! I have to work up the courage to face her. She's in so much pain, man!"

"Has anyone checked to see how far she's dilated?" asked Todd.

"I tried, and if I figured it right, she's about a four," replied Dave, wiping his face. "Contractions were about eight minutes apart."

"Oh, get the hell out of my way, you assholes! You can talk about this inside," said Carol, barreling through them to wrap her hand around the doorknob. "Bunch of damn cowards!" she grumbled.

Walking into the room, the three of them found Jennifer propped up in bed, taking shallow breaths in the middle of another contraction.. Flashing angry blue eyes up at the filled doorway, she yelled, "David Alan Rossi, where the HELL have you been? You promised not to leave and you've missed two, count 'em, two of these contractions!"

"Look, sweetheart, I brought help!" he said jerking his head toward Todd.

"You brought me a damned professor!" JJ yelled incredulously.

Grinning, Carole stepped out from behind, her husband and said, "And, me too."

JJ's face lit up. "Carole! Oh Thank God! You have to help me, Carole! There's no drugs!"

"Sorry, sweetie! I don't have any drugs, but I did manage to bring you a doctor," Carole said, walking over to sit beside JJ on the bed.

"A doctor?" asked Penelope and Emily in unison.

"Yep! The old man over there is a retired general practitioner. He teaches anatomy and physiology over at the college now. But, back in the day, he was one lean, mean medical machine," Carole informed them proudly, smiling at her husband. "See, Sparky, I told you that you weren't right for me! If I'd stayed with you, I'd never have married Todd, then he would never be here to help JJ!"

"Carole, there's no way that makes logical sense in any universe, let alone this one!" Dave yelled, shaking his head.

"Don't you yell at HER, David Rossi. I understand her perfectly! AND, she brought me a DOCTOR!" JJ huffed.

"See, JJ gets me!" Carole drawled, sticking her tongue out at David.

Looking at Todd, he David whispered, "How the hell in all my life did I manage to find the world's three craziest women and marry them all?"

"Hey!" JJ and Carole yelled in unison.

Shaking his head, Todd said, "I don't know what you want from me, Dave. I took one of them off your hands!"

"Yeah, but you keep bringing her back," quipped David, looking at Carole.

"I swear to God, one more remark, in labor or not, I'm gonna get out of this bed and kick your ass, David Rossi. OWWWW! It's another one!" she said grabbing Carole's hand in a crushing grip.

Now, both women were screaming in pain. JJ from labor and Carole from the punishing hold JJ had on her hand.

"JJ, sweetie, let go!" Carole yelled.

"I can't!" Jennifer whined, panting thru the contraction.

"Breathe through the pain, Carole - I mean JJ…oh hell, both of you just breathe!" Emily coached.

When the worst of it had passed, Carole withdrew her hand from JJ's and moved quickly off the bed. "I'm just gonna cheer from over here, okay, sweetie?" Carole said, stepping into the furthest corner of the room.

"Not so easy is it?" Rossi asked, taking Carole's place on the bed.

"Oh, shut up, David! Carole, you okay?" JJ asked.

"You never asked if I was okay," complained David.

"I don't particularly care if you're okay, David. You want me to do this again in a few years! Carole's an innocent bystander - here out of the goodness of her heart!" JJ said, smacking her husband on the arm.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Nothing a little ice won't help," said Carole, nursing her hand.

"I'm gonna go check on Gideon. You guys seem to have it covered here for awhile," Emily said, heading for the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I need to tell Kevin that we are permanently childless," Penelope said, following her.

"Oh, Jeez…Gideon and Kevin are never going to forgive me," moaned JJ.

"They'll get over it," Dave assured her.

"Okay, JJ, let's have a look," said Todd, stepping up to the end of the bed.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Giving him a chilling look, JJ asked, "Now?"

"No time like the present, kiddo," said Todd, snapping on some rubber gloves from his black bag.

Swallowing convulsively, JJ looked at her husband. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. Todd was an excellent doctor back in the day. He knows what he's doing," she heard him say confidently.

"Yeah, JJ, and he's got the most gentle touch…you'll like it," Carole assured her, walking to stand on the other side of the bed.

Three pairs of shocked eyes zoned in on her. Closing her eyes briefly, Carole said, "See, that sounded a LOT less dirty in my head!"

"Shut up, Carole!" Todd and Dave said in unison.

"I guess it's only fair, Carole. My husband's seen yours so I guess it is only right that your husband see mine," JJ said, seeing the humor in the situation.

Todd reddened at the foot of the bed. "ALL RIGHT, LADIES, if we could all move our minds out of the gutter to the task at hand…," he drawled, folding the covers back from JJ's legs.

Jennifer squeezed David's hand as Todd began his examination. Feeling his lips against her temple, he whispered "Have I told you how much I love you? How brave you are?"

Wincing in pain, she tightened her grip on his hand, "Yes, but I could stand to hear it again."

"I love you, baby and you're are the single strongest, bravest woman I know," he whispered against her ear, keeping one eye on what Todd was doing at the foot of the bed.

"Dave? How far did you say you thought she was dilated?" asked Todd, furrowing his brow.

"About a four as of thirty minutes ago," Dave answered.

"Don't TELL me it's less than that!" groaned JJ.

"Uh, no. Dave, man, promise me you'll stick to profiling from now on and leave the OB stuff to somebody else. JJ, dear, you're at an eight centimeter dilation and you're fully effaced, hon. It won't be too long now. Maybe a couple of hours if things keep progressing. This would explain why the contractions have been gaining in strength and duration. Have you all got everything ready?" he asked.

"As far as we knew to plan," Dave said, amazed that in a couple of short hours, he'd be able to hold the little girl he'd been waiting for all his life.

"I'll just go check…Carole, why don't you come with me and let's give these two a few minutes alone. Enjoy them, my friends…once little Sarah get's here, quiet conversations will become a thing of the past for awhile," he grinned, pulling his wife from the room.

Hearing the door pull closed, Dave looked at the woman he held in his arms. "I love you, Jennifer Anne Rossi. More than anything."

"I love you, too, David. I'm scared - promise you won't leave me no matter what, okay?"

"No matter what, baby. I'm in this til the end, okay? Absolutely, nothing is going to take me away from you now. Understand.

Nodding silently, JJ lifted her lips to accept the gentle kiss David pressed upon her mouth.

"She'll be here soon," JJ whispered.

"Yes, baby, she'll be here soon," David confirmed.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

Two and a half hours later, David Rossi almost regretted the promise he'd made his wife - almost. Labor pains had intensified in earnest about an hour ago and now her contractions were every two minutes. In that time, Jennifer Rossi had managed to call her husband every name under the sun and created a few more for good measure. Carole had been pleasantly astounded that she wasn't the only woman on earth that could curse like a sailor. According to Todd, JJ could definitely match Carole in verbal creativity.

Each member of the team had taken a turn on Jennifer's other side over the past couple of hours. First, had been Haley and Hotch. Having been pregnant herself, Haley, at least, had been prepared for the demon that seemed to have overtaken his wife's body. Smiling gently, she'd patted JJ's sweat drenched brow and promised that it would be over soon and for her effort's, she'd have a wonderful little baby. She hadn't flinched when JJ had told her to take her Pollyanna outlook and shove it up her ass. Hotch, for his part, had remained mostly silent, simply doing what Haley told him and shooting commiserating looks Dave's way.

Next had been Reid and Morgan. Ah, that had been fun. Mainly due to the fact that it appeared that Morgan had found every bottle of alcohol in Dave and JJ's home and sampled them all. When JJ had screamed at Todd that she'd wanted something for the pain, Morgan had promptly offered her a shot from the glass he'd brought into the bedroom with him, philosophizing that if Jack Daniels couldn't fix it, nothing could. He had been promptly ejected from the room. And, Reid? Poor, poor Reid. Already frightened of JJ's moods for the past several months, he'd stood a good three feet from the bed and cheered her through contractions. Finally, after hearing Reid chant "You can do it!" one time too many, Jennifer had reached for the Morgan's abandoned glass on the table and hurled it at the young doctor's head, screaming that the cheering section was closed. The last time David had seen Reid run that fast had been when he'd told JJ she was having a mood swing while she was chopping carrots on the counter with a very large knife.

JJ had responded well when Emily and Penelope had taken post on the other side of the bed. She'd seemed to take a perverse kind of joy in telling both childless women exactly how much the task she was undertaking hurt and going into excruciating detail on what her body was doing. When both women had finally left the room, pale and shaken, they were much better educated on childbirth and all the horrors it entailed. In fact, unless he'd misheard, Emily was fully intending to send Gideon for a vasectomy at his earliest convenience and Penelope was debating the merits of sexless marriages.

Gideon had sat with them last and longest. David knew, beyond doubt, that Gideon was scared to death and fighting with everything he had not to show it. JJ seemed to have known it, too and done her level best not to scream to horribly every time the pains bombarded her with clocklike precision. Repeatedly, Gideon asked Todd if there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. Repeatedly, he was given the same answer…."Yes, Gideon, actually having the baby!" Finally even Jennifer had enough of the pacing and teeth gnashing, saying, "Gid, really? When the laboring woman is handling it better than her surrogate father…something is seriously screwy." And, in the sweetest possible way, she told him to get out. He went. Gladly.

As David watched, Todd approached the foot of the bed again, snapping on yet another pair of latex gloves.

"Okay, Mrs. Rossi, let's get you checked again," Todd said, pausing as the lights flickered.

"Again?" Jennifer whined. "You JUST checked me!"

"That was fifteen minutes ago, Jennifer and you were at nine centimeters then, dear. We may be ready to push by now. Let's get you checked," Todd explained patiently.

"I swear, you've touched me more tonight than my own husband has in all the months of our marriage - and not in that real good way either!" JJ grumbled, assuming the position.

Quickly performing his examination, Todd smiled triumphantly and proclaimed, "We're there, folks! Ten centimeters! On the next contraction, Jennifer, you're going to push while I count to ten. Got that!"

"Well, you can afford to sound happy about it! It's not gonna hurt YOU!" JJ yelled at Todd.

And, those were the last words she spoke in a tone even close to anything resembling normal for a very long time.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

Two hours of hard labor later, it seemed the occupant of the bed was no closer to bringing life into the world that she had been two hours before. Groaning, JJ hoarsely said, "I can't. No more. I'm done…she doesn't want to come out!"

"Yes, she does, baby. She's just got my stubborn streak," Dave told his wife gently, smiling down into her tired blue eyes.

"I'm done, Rossi. Done! She can just stay in…Aaarrggghhh…," Jennifer screamed as another contraction began.

"Okay Jennifer, One. Two. Three. Keep pushing. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten," said Todd, from the end of the bed.

"No more! Just reach up in there and grab 'er!" yelled Jennifer. "Tell him, Dave. I can't do anymore!"

"Yes, you can, JJ. It won't be long now," soothed Todd.

"You said that an hour ago!" JJ yelled hoarsely, raising up a little to glare down the bed at the bespectacled university professor cum doctor.

"And, you're that much closer now," Todd told her patiently.

"Spoken like a man who's never given bir….DAMN IT! THIS HURTS!" JJ screamed. "Find me some GODDAMNED DRUGS!" JJ screamed, pushing again. "AND ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN COUNTING, DR. TODD!"

"Baby, we don't have anything to give you," Dave said, feeling helpless.

"Then get a hammer and hit me in the head, damn it!" JJ yelled at her husband.

"He can't….we need you awake to push," Todd told her in a gentle tone.

"Screw you, Dr. Pain!" JJ yelled, "Don't listen to him, Dave, get that damn hammer. If you won't hit me, hit him!" she said, pointing down the bed at Todd.

"Honey, we need him," Dave replied, smoothing a cool rag against her sweaty head, thinking if she didn't calm down soon that he WAS going to get that hammer - for himself.

"JJ, your belly's tensing again, dear. Get ready to-," Todd was saying.

"AAAAHHHH," JJ screamed.

"Keep pushing, JJ. Breath and push," said Todd, exerting firm pressure on her stomach.

When that contraction had passed, JJ lay against the pillows breathing hard, "I hate you all," she cried, huge tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to be done now! Can't I be done now, Dave, please?" she begged.

"Awww, honey, I'd do it for you if I could. You and Sarah are almost to the finish line, aren't they Todd?" Dave said, shooting his friend a threatening look.

But at the end of the bed, Todd's face had grown grave as he examined JJ.

"Todd?" Rossi asked, a note of alarm coloring his tone as he watched the doctor's face.

Finally meeting his friends eyes, Todd murmured, "Dave, we've got a problem."


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

"JJ! I need you to STOP PUSHING!" Todd ordered.

"WHAT??" JJ screamed. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KDDING ME. I mean, I know you haven't practiced medicine in awhile, but I'm fairly certain the goal at this point is to GET THE BABY OUT OF ME!!!"

Seeing the look of concern on Todd's face as he looked down to examine his wife, Dave asked, almost yelling himself, "Todd, what the HELL is going on down there."

"I need the two of you to listen to me very carefully, okay? JJ, you need to stop pushing. NO MORE PUSHING!" he stressed. "Sarah is hung and the cord is wrapped around her neck. On the next contraction, I'm going to need to push her back up the birth canal and try to slip the cord from her neck. JJ, if you push, she could choke. It'll cut off her airway, dear. We can do this, but I need to warn you that it's gonna be extremely painful and we're going to need some help in here. Dave, get Gideon and Hotch. They're going to need to hold Jennifer down while I do this. You'll need to be at her head, talking her through it," Todd explained.

"OH, GOD, you have to get it off her, Todd! PLEASE!!" JJ said, scared and screaming.

"Jennifer, I need you to calm down. We're going to take care of this. Just stay calm. Rossi, move man! Get Gideon and Hotch And Reid! I need him to monitor JJ's blood pressure." Todd ordered, affixing the blood pressure cup to JJ's arm.

Finally, finding his voice, a pale David looked at his longtime friend. "Nothing can happen, Todd. I promised her nothing would happen!" Dave said huskily, squeezing Jennifer's hand.

"Then you need to pull it together and get the men in here, Dave! NOW!" Todd ordered.

Hearing the urgency in Todd's voice, Rossi forced his body into motion. Bending to hastily kiss JJ's head, he whispered, "Honey, it's going to be all right. I'm just gonna go get us some help, okay? I'll be back in thirty seconds. You can time me, sweetheart." Quickly moving to the door of the bedroom, Rossi yelled, "Gid, Hotch, Reid, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! NOW!!"

Moving quickly back to his wife's side, he heard Todd say, "Dave, you are going to straddle your legs behind JJ to give her something to push back against."

Following Todd's directions, Dave did as he was directed. Helping JJ sit up enough to slide behind her, he heard her moan.

"Todd, it feels like I need to push," JJ said weakly.

"DON"T, Jennifer. Breathe through it. DO NOT PUSH!" ordered Todd, moving back to the foot of the bed.

Dave looked up as he heard the bedroom door crash back against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Gideon asked, running into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Reid.

Not having a lot of time for explanations, Todd put on his game face. "We don't have a lot of time, boys, so listen up!"

"Time for what?" asked Hotch.

"There's a problem," began Todd as JJ released the harshest scream yet.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

JJ moaned as Todd firmly reminded her, "DON'T PUSH, JJ!"

"Good God, man! Why not?" said Gideon, staring at his daughter writhing in pain. Turning his startled eyes to a panicked looking Dave, he said, "Hollow Man! What the hell's happening?"

Todd answered for Dave, who couldn't have formed clear sentences at the moment if someone offered to pay him, "Listen, guys, the cord's wrapped around Sarah's neck and she's stuck in the birth canal. Reid, get up there and start monitoring JJ's pressure. Gideon, you and Hotch get on either side of Jennifer. You're gonna hold her down-," Todd explained.

Interrupting, Gideon yelled, "Hold her down! What the hell are you gonna do, Todd?"

"I need to push the baby back up inside the birth canal to straighten her and slip the cord from around her neck! And, we're running out of time!"

Both men quickly moved to either side of JJ. Tears running down her face, she stared up into her husband's frantic eyes, begging, "Dave, don't let anything happen to her! You promised! Please, Dave! Make sure she's okay!"

"She's gonna be fine, sweetheart! I promise you! I love you so much, baby. But, we are NEVER doing this again," Dave rambled as a tear slid from his eye.

"Okay, next contraction we do this, Jennifer! Get ready!" Todd ordered. "Hold her down, men. Here we go!"

As Todd pushed the baby back up into the birth canal, all four men standing inside the room frantically trying to help the beautiful women laying on the bed would swear that they never heard a sound as frighteningly heart wrenching as the sound that came from Jennifer as Todd worked to save her baby.

The screams alone were terrifying, but the words were worse.

As Todd worked to release the cord from around the baby's neck, the all heard JJ scream, "Whatever happens the baby's first! The baby's first. Don't let anything happen to her, David! Oh, God, someone help me, PLEASE!"

"CHRIST, TODD, HURRY! SHE CAN'T TAKE THIS!" David yelled.

"I've got it! I've got it! She's loose of the cord!" Todd yelled.

And then, there was no sound from JJ as her head lolled against David's shoulder.

"JJ! JENNIFER ANNE!" Rossi screamed, panicked as he realized that Jennifer had ceased to make a sound and her eyes were closed.

"TODD!" Gideon yelled, as scared as he ever remembered being in his life.

"Hotch, black bag. Grab the smelling salts! We have to get her up so that she can push…we're running out of time!" Todd ordered.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

As Hotch did as directed, David stared down at Jennifer's slack face, fear slamming through his body with enough force to make him gasp.

Seeing his friend's obvious distress, Gideon murmured, "Dave, she'll be okay! The pain caused her to pass out! That's all. Right, Todd? That's all," Gideon said firmly.

"Her pressure is actually doing fairly well, Agent Rossi," added Reid, doing his best to help Gideon calm Dave.

As Hotch came back to stand beside the bed, he handed the ammonia capsule to Reid. "Wake her up!" Hotch ordered.

Doing as he was told, Reid waved the broken capsule with the noxious odor under JJ's nose.

Jerking, JJ groaned as another contraction ripped through her. Staring up into Dave's dark fear stricken eyes, she asked hoarsely, "Did it work?"

"It worked, baby! PUSH!" Dave ordered, grabbing his wife's hand.

Everyone was transfixed as JJ worked to bring their child into the world. Pushing, grunting and screaming with renewed energy, JJ gasped as she felt Sarah's head leave her body.

"ONE MORE PUSH, HONEY! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE - SHE'S ALMOST HERE!" Dave yelled, staring at the end of the bed where Todd held his daughter's head in his hands.

Finding strength from the sound of her daughter's tiny angry cries, JJ levered herself up to give one last tremendous push.

And, that fast, it was done. Sarah Anne Rossi had made her debut entering the world with a triumphant scream and a head full of blond hair.

"That's it, Jennifer! I've got her," Todd yelled, cutting the cord.

Leaning forward to put the screaming naked baby on JJ's stomach, both Jennifer and David stared in amazement at the tiny miracle before them. Neither could form coherent words, as they stared into the bright blue eyes of their squalling daughter.

"Well, we know she's got her mother's lungs," Gideon finally said, wiping his eyes, staring at the baby.

Everyone laughed at Gideon's quip except David. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the squirming bundle on her mother's stomach. Nothing had ever felt like this. If Jennifer had thought he was protective of his daughter before her birth, she'd not seen anything yet, he thought to himself. Nothing had ever mattered as much as the two girls in front of him. Nothing ever could. Leaning forward, David placed a gentle kiss to Jennifer's brow as he whispered two words with a wealth of meaning. "Thank you."

Seeing the need for privacy between the couple before them, Gideon murmured, "We'll go fill in the team, guys. Congratulations. My grandbaby is beautiful," he said, handing Jennifer a warm pink blanket to wrap the baby in.

"We'll come back soon," Hotch whispered.

"I'm an uncle, a real, honest to God, uncle, Gideon," Reid sputtered, awed.

"I need a drink," Todd said tiredly, "Tell me there's some scotch left!"

"Calamity's been guarding a bottle for you," Gideon told him, slapping his back as they walked out the bedroom door.

JJ and David watched as there friends left the room. Glancing over her shoulder at the man she had always dreamed of but never expected to have, JJ murmured, "We sooo owe them!"

"More than we can ever repay," David agreed, wholeheartedly.


	143. Chapter 143

Author's Note: A big thank you to Tonnie and Susan for their support in writing this epic. I hope you, the readers, are still enjoying the journey. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 143

Two hours later, dressed in a warm pink sleeper and wrapped in a delicate pink blanket, Sarah Anne Rossi laid against her mothers bare breast and nursed while her adoring father stared on in wonder.

Smiling at the man who'd made all her dreams a reality, JJ wondered aloud, "I wonder how long you're going to stare at her like that?"

"Forever," David replied quietly, eyes never leaving his daughter.

"She might get a little irritated about that on her first date," JJ told him, trying not to laugh.

"Date? You've lost your teeny tiny little mind, woman. My daughter isn't dating until she's thirty. Maybe thirty-five, if I can stretch it!" Dave returned, smiling.

"Uh huh! We'll see what she has to say about that!" JJ laughed.

"If she's anything like her mama, I'm sure she'll have plenty to say," David said under his breath.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean, Rossi? No picking on the mother! I just gave you a rather sizeable present," she told him, nodding down at the baby.

"Yes, you did," David breathed, watching as his daughter released Jennifer's breast.

"Time to burp her," David said, reaching for his daughter.

JJ watched as David raised the baby to his chest and held her reverently. Eyes filling with tears, JJ whispered, "If someone had told me a year ago that this is where I'd be today, I'd never have believed them."

"Really?" asked David.

"Really," JJ confirmed. "But, now, I can't imagine ever being anywhere else," she whispered.

"That's a good thing, sweetheart. Cause I don't think I could ever let you go, now. You caught me. Hook, line and sinker. You caught me. No throwing me back now!" he said, meeting her tearful eyes.

"As if I'd ever want to! You and her…you're my life, David," JJ whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Brushing it away, she whispered, "Damn hormones!"

Smiling, David patted his daughter with a gentle rhythmic hand. "I feel the same way, Jennifer. I couldn't live without either of you either. So, I guess it's a really good thing we found our way to each other."

"I love you, David Alan Rossi!" JJ said fervently.

"I love you just as much Jennifer Anne Rossi," David told her seriously, leaning forward to touch her lips with his.

"Look what we did, David!" JJ said, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Isn't she amazing?"

"Almost as amazing as her mother," he said watching his daughter settle into his arms.

"David, I'm sorry," JJ said, touching a finger to the baby's cheek.

Confused, David asked, "For what, honey? You were a hero today!"

Shaking her head, JJ said, "No, I just - I wish-,"

"What, sweetheart?" David asked with a look of concern.

"I wish she was _really_ yours, David," JJ said, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Baby, she _is_ really mine! No matter how many children we do or don't have, Sarah's always going to be mine. Blood doesn't matter, Jennifer. What we _feel_ matters! And I've _felt_ like her father from the moment you told me you were pregnant. No father could love his daughter as much as I do this little girl, honey," Dave explained in a sincerely patient voice.

"You really mean that, don't you?" asked JJ.

"You _know I do! You're both mine, Jennifer. And, God help anyone who ever tries to take either one of you from me!" Dave said, looking at his daughter with a look that could only be described as worshipful._

_Meeting his beautiful wife's eyes, David asked, "You ready to start letting her meet the rest of our insane family, honey?"_

"_I think everybody's earned that right, don't you?" Jennifer smiled._

_Yes, I'm pretty sure they did, though I don't know if we'll be able to get Morgan near you again after you tried to single handedly ensure he never has kids," Dave laughed, inadvertently jostling his baby girl causing a brief cry. "Sshhh, sweetheart, daddy's sorry," he murmured, rocking the baby gently in his arms._


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

Walking to the closed door, he opened it to find Gideon and Emily waiting patiently on the floor of the hallway.

"Just couldn't be patient, could you?" he asked his old friend.

"Oh, shut up! You've hogged her long enough, Hollow Man. Give 'er to me!" Gideon said, reaching for the baby.

Handing over his daughter to her papa, Dave grinned. "Better watch out, Emily. Those things are addictive," Dave said nodding at the baby.

"I'm not worried," Emily said softly, smiling at the baby over Gideon's shoulder.

"Famous last words," JJ said from the bed.

"I'm not speaking to you, Blondie! You scared the hell out of me!" Gideon said with a frown at her.

"I didn't mean to," JJ defended.

"The next time you do this, we're checkin' her into a hospital a month ahead of time," he told Dave with a hard look.

"Agreed!" Dave nodded.

Shaking her head at the two men, Emily moved toward her friend. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Emily asked, "How do you feel?"

"Happy! Excited!" JJ said, smiling. "Did you see her, Em! Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She's beautiful, Jayje!" Emily told her.

"So, about all that stuff I said…you know, it was worth it, right?" JJ whispered.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out by the beaming smile and glowing face, JJ," Emily laughed.

"You know, if you and Gideon were to do this, our kids could be about the same age," JJ hinted.

"Easy there, Blondie! I just got through watching one woman I love go through extraordinary pain. I'm not in a real big hurry to see it again with the other woman I love. Even if it was for a really, really good cause," Gideon said, staring down at the sleeping baby he held.

Laughing, Emily got up to join Gideon where he stood. Holding out her arms, she said, "All right, papa, you've hogged her long enough. I want a turn!"

Smiling at Emily tenderly, he asked, "You sure? You might get hooked."

"Give me that baby!" Emily ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he said, shifting the baby into her waiting arms.

Holding Sarah for the first time, Emily's heart melted. "Ohhh, this feels so right," she said, snuggling the baby.

"See, what'd I tell her," Gideon said, looking at where Rossi and Jennifer sat on the bed holding hands, "Hooked."

Grinning, JJ whispered, "Leave them alone, Gid. They're bonding!"

After a few minutes, Emily returned the baby to her mother's arms. "Okay," she said, looking at Gideon, "you and I have to talk!"

Laughing, Gideon followed his brunette beauty from the room.

Minutes later, Morgan and Reid stuck their heads through the door.

"Is it safe?" Morgan asked.

"Depends! Are you sober now?" asked JJ, laughing.

"I was not drunk. I was happy. There's a difference," Morgan informed her with a sheepish grin.

"Uh huh, sure there is!" JJ grinned, knowingly. "If you were like that when my kid was born, what're you going to do when it's your own?"

"I choose not to think about that," Morgan told her, giving her his patent hundred watt smile.

"Is the baby still all red and wrinkly?" asked Reid curiously.

"She's not wrinkly!" JJ exclaimed, "She's new, Reid. That's the way she's supposed to look!"

"Easy, honey. I don't think he was trying to insult his niece. The kid's been through it tonight," Dave whispered against her hair.

Relaxing against Dave's chest, JJ slowly said, "She's perfect!"

"I know that, JJ!" Reid said frowning. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can hold her," JJ told him, handing him the baby. "Support her head. Gently, Reid!"

"She's so tiny," Reid breathed. "It's hard to believe it hurt so much to bring her into the world!"

JJ could only stare in openmouthed shock and the young man she considered a brother.

"Take a step backward, Reid," Morgan muttered. "I think she's fixing to blow again!"

Glaring at Morgan, she asked, "When was the last time either of you tried to push something the size of a watermelon out something the size of an orange? Huh? It's not that easy. Then try having the watermelon get stuck and having to push it back in and try again! NOT FUN!!"

Squeezing his wife, David advised, "Reid, if I were you, I'd take another couple of steps back."

Handing the baby to Morgan, Reid quickly said, "I think I heard Gideon call my name. I'll see you guys later!" as he quickly scampered from the room.

"Kid's gotta lot to learn, don't he?" said Morgan, watching their friend flee.

JJ smiled gently, watching the door Reid had fled from. "He'll get there," she declared quietly.

"She really is amazing, Jayje. You done good!" he whispered.

"Thank you, I had help," JJ said, glancing behind her to her supportive husband.

"Well, I know little Jack is in a hurry to see this new addition. Kid's been bouncing off the wall since JJ let out that first scream. I honestly thought about sharing some of your Jack Daniels with him, Rossi. Then Haley shot me that "Don't you touch my baby" look. Anyhow," he said handing the baby to

Dave, "I'll send them in. Nice work, baby girl! She's beautiful."

A few minutes later, a sturdy legged miniature Aaron Hotchner streaked into the room. Without waiting to be invited he ran excitedly to the bedside.

"Baby! Gimme!" little Jack Hotchner ordered.

"Jackson Hotchner, where are your manners?" Haley questioned sternly, walking into the room followed closely by Hotch.

"Mama, she gots a baby!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, lower your voice, son. You'll scare the baby!" Hotch ordered his son.

"Nope, I think she must sleep like her mommy. An earthquake wouldn't wake this angel," David said, staring down at his daughter in his arms.

"I wanna hold 'er! Can I, Uncle Dave? Pweeseee!" Jack begged.

Laughing at the child's face JJ nodded slightly when David glanced her way.

"All right, little man! Crawl up here between Aunt JJ and me," Dave said, helping the small boy on the bed. Settled, Jack held out his arms as Dave laid Sarah gently in them.

Hotch was busy snapping pictures with his phone as Jack stated firmly, "I want one, mommy! Now! Pweeessseee!" Jack begged, staring at the sleeping baby girl laid across him.

Smiling gently at her son, she said, "Well, you'll have to wait about seven more months, baby."

Three sets of eyes swung toward Haley as the word she'd spoken hung in the air.

"Wh-What?" Hotch choked.

"Surprise!" Haley grinned.

Taking the baby from Jack, Jennifer laughed at the look of astonishment on Hotch's face.

Bounding off the bed, Jack ran to wrap his arms around his mommy's legs. "You mean it, mommy? Really, really!"

"I really mean it, Jack!" she said, hugging her son to her.

Slapping his friend on the shoulder, Dave whispered, "Now I can laugh at you!"

Still staring at his wife, Hotch stammered, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, for sure. I suspected for awhile. You happy?" Haley asked, still holding Jack to her.

"I'm thrilled, sweetheart. Think girl thoughts, okay?" he said, reaching out to tenderly touch her stomach.

Laughing, Haley said, "I don't think God takes orders!"

"Yeah, but making requests worked with us," Rossi informed them, still smiling.

"We'll leave you two alone, now. I know Penelope is chomping at the bit out there!" said Hotch, picking up his son.

"Congratulations, guys!" JJ called as they all left the room.

"Can you believe that?" JJ asked.

"Well, I suspected at Christmas when Haley wouldn't touch the wine," Rossi informed her superiorly.

"That's what I get for marrying a legendary profiler," JJ said, pulling him down on the bed beside her.

"Where is she! I've waited long enough!" Garcia yelled, bursting into the room, dragging a resisting Kevin behind her.

Crossing the room in three quick strides, Pens left her husband in the doorway. Taking the baby from JJ's arms, Garcia whispered, "Oh, angel, I'm gonna love you soooo much. Auntie Garcie, is gonna spoil you with in an inch of your life. Oh, Kevin, come look! She's smiling!"

"I'm good here!" said Kevin, hovering in the doorway.

"It's okay, Kevin. I've stopped breathing fire!" JJ laughed.

Smiling uncomfortably, Kevin managed, "You weren't that bad, JJ."

"No, you were worse," Pens said laughing with her characteristic honesty.

"Hey, it hurt!" JJ defended.

"Yes, we heard! They heard seven states over, honey bear," Penelope consoled her friend. "I want one!" said Penelope over her shoulder to Kevin.

"Well, stick that one in your purse! I'm not as strong as Rossi…that was just….scary," said Kevin, shuddering.

Rossi, JJ, and Penelope all laughed at his facial expression.

"Afterward, when you hold the baby, the pain won't matter, Kevin," JJ told him matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit!" Dave muttered.

"Language!" JJ frowned.

"Sorry, babe. But your screams will haunt my nightmares for years. Don't lie to the boy!" Rossi advised.

"I'm not! I'd do it all again to get her," JJ vowed, nodding to the baby.

Kissing his wife's head, he murmured, "So would I, baby."

Handing the baby back to JJ, Penelope promised, "We'll be back! But Carole's gonna body slam somebody soon if she doesn't get in here."

Smiling, JJ nodded as she watched the couple leave the room.

Mere seconds later, Carole barreled through the door, tripping in the doorway.

"Don't let her touch my grandchild!" they heard Gideon yell.

"Stuff it, Gid," Carole yelled back.

Walking to the bed, followed closely by her husband, Carole smiled down at the picture her friends made. "Awww hell, Sparky! I think you finally got it right this time!" Carole said quietly.

"I know I did," Dave said, staring down at JJ and Sarah.

"How're you feeling, Jennifer?" asked Todd.

"I'm okay. Thank you for everything you did, Todd. Both of you! To come out in this mess," JJ said nodding to the snow covered window, "that went above and beyond the call of duty!"

"You really thought we'd miss this? Are you nuts! That is the new generation," Carole said reverently, nodding at the sleeping baby. "Can I?"

"Of course, we won't tell Gid," JJ whispered facetiously.

"Hell, I could take Jason Gideon with one hand tied behind my back," Carole whispered, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"Support her head, Carole!" Dave ordered.

"I HAVE held a baby before, Sparky!" Carole muttered.

"Not MY baby!" Dave hissed.

"You got that right! I never thought I'd see the day. You've got him wrapped tight, sweetheart," Carole told the sleeping child. "You both do!" Carole said meeting JJ's eyes.

"He's got me just as wrapped, I assure you!" JJ said with a smile.

Carole sat holding the baby cradled against her chest, gazing down at her. Finally, she whispered, "Why didn't we ever do this, Todd?"

Never missing a beat the ever practical Todd returned, "Because dear, you can't even work a cell phone adequately. Entrusting a human life to you might not have been our wisest move!"

Glaring at him over her shoulder, Carole hissed, "Way to ruin the moment, asshole!"


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

As David Rossi walked into his home six weeks later, he was immediately met with the tantalizing aroma of prime rib and baked potatoes. Meeting him at the door to the kitchen, glass of Glenfidich over ice in hand and dressed in the most amazingly lacy negligee he'd ever seen, Jennifer smiled saucily.

Taking in his wife from the tips of her scarlet toenails peeking out of her high heeled slides to the glistening top of her long blonde hair and leisurely surveying all the parts in between, Rossi smiled wickedly. "To what do I owe this unexpectedly pleasurable sight, my love?" David asked, reaching out to firmly grasp her hips and pull her to him.

Resisting, JJ shook her head. "Uh Uh! Not yet!" JJ said coyly, raising the icy glass to his mouth to allow him to take a fortifying sip. "But, to answer your question, I had my six week check-up today. You and I, Agent Rossi, were given the green light to resume normal marital operations," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck and rising on tiptoe to brush her lips against his.

Bending his dark head to greedily deepen her kiss, David moaned. "You don't know how good it is to hear that," he told her against her mouth. "Where's Sarah?" he huskily whispered.

"At her papa's and Aunt Emily's for the entire night," she answered, punctuating her words with light kisses along his neck.

"Oh, really," he said, sighing as he felt her small hands begin to work the buttons on his crisp white shirt, "You plan well, Mrs. Rossi."

"I do try," she nodded, pulling him by the tie and pushing him into a kitchen chair.

Watching as Jennifer straddled his legs, David grasped her hips in his strong hands and pulled her against his chest as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. "I've missed you," he whispered against her neck.

"I've missed you, too," she agreed, kissing her way down his chest to a flat nipple and nipping playfully.

"That's gonna get you in trouble very quickly, Jennifer Anne Rossi," David declared.

"That's what I'm hoping for, husband of mine," JJ said naughtily.

"You do realize that two can play this game," Dave asked, sliding his hands up her torso slowly. "And, of course, you realize that I've been playing this game a lot longer than you."

"I'm fairly certain that you once told me that and I'm quoting here, "You're a hell of a quick study," she laughed, running her tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Mmmmm, I seem to recall saying words that might have resembled that," he groaned. "Let's go to bed, sweetheart."

"Where's your sense of adventure, David?" Jennifer said, raising the peach concoction of a negligee over her head. "Who needs a bed when we have a perfectly good table behind us?"

"I do like the way you think, Mrs. Rossi," said David, lifting JJ from his lap onto the conveniently clear table behind her. Standing slowly to loom above her prone figure on the table, David took in the absolute beauty that was his wife. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Jennifer? Any idea how lucky I feel that you're mine?" he asked hoarsely.

"Not yet, but, I'm hoping that you'll demonstrate," she replied, smiling gently.

"I'd be happy to," David told her, before jerking back quickly. Looking into her startled eyes, he murmured, "Protection, baby."

Smiling saucily, she told him, "Already taken care of, Agent Rossi. Now come back down here and get to demonstrating!"

And, demonstrate he did, multiple times in most every room of their house. Later, in their bed, satiated and glowing, JJ looked at her husband. "I never did feed you…I promise, I had the best of intentions."

"Trust me, honey. I had the only meal I wanted. You.," he told her with wicked eyes.

"I love you, David," she whispered.

"No more than I love you. But honey, I wasn't expecting this. I actually had news when I came home, but I got sort of distracted," Dave told her seriously looking deeply into her endless blue eyes.

"What news?" JJ asked, searching his face for signs of distress.

David was silent for long moments as he turned his head to watch his wife's serene face. "We found Vivian Harris, babe," David finally said. "I know where she is."


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

"Wh-What?" JJ gasped, leaning up on one elbow to stare down at her husband.

"I know where she is, Jennifer," David told her carefully.

"In custody?" JJ asked in a small hopeful voice.

"Not yet, sweetheart, but soon," David assured her, raising a gentle hand to cup her cheek. "She's back in the states and -," David began to explain, stopping when he saw the look of abject terror begin to cross his wife's face.

"Back in the states! She's here!" JJ yelled, sitting straight up in bed, oblivious to her nude body.

"Yes, honey, but-," David spoke.

"But, nothing, David! That means our daughter's in danger! While we've been in this bed doing THIS, our little girl's been in danger! Get up! Get dressed, David!" JJ shouted, jumping from the bed.

Grabbing her arm in a gentle grip, David pulled Jennifer back onto the bed beside him.

"What are you doing, David?" JJ asked angrily, staring at his hand on her arm. "Our little girl, our innocent baby is in danger! You KNOW what that woman said, David. She'll hurt her! We have to get our daughter! NOW!" JJ screamed.

"Jennifer, our daughter is NOT in danger. I've had bodyguards surrounding her since she was born. She's with Gideon and Emily, our most trusted friends and two of finest agents the FBI has ever produced. Our daughter is as safe as she can be," David told her evenly.

"That's not good enough! Not with that woman out there! I want her home with us, Dave. Now!" JJ yelled.

"All right, Jennifer," David consoled, pulling his shaking wife to his chest, "But, first, you have to calm down and listen to me. Okay? Just listen, no words."

Jennifer nodded her agreement against his strong chest. Feeling his arms surround her, Jennifer began to feel the warmth seep back into her body.

Rossi began to speak slowly and quietly. "Jennifer, in addition to the federal resources I have, when this began, I put a legion of private investigators on the case too."

"You did? You didn't tell me that," JJ asked, amazed.

"I did. And, shhhh, no words, remember. Anyway, in addition to watching for signs of Vivian, I had the investigators begin surveillance on her friends and business associates in New Orleans. Last week, one of those friends received a very large bank deposit from a Swiss bank account. Two days later, the same amount was withdrawn from the account in cash. From the time the money was withdrawn, I had people watching that friend. Vivian was spotted meeting with her two days ago. Before units could move in, however, the woman had disappeared. Agents in New Orleans pulled the friend in for questioning, but she's holding to her story of not know where Vivian is or what her plans are. I've got the New Orleans field office scouring the city. As soon as I learned Harris was back in the country though, Sarah's and your security force was tripled. I do NOT take chances, Jennifer. Not after everything that's happened, baby. I promise you that our daughter is safe. If I didn't believe that, trust me, NOTHING could have distracted me tonight. Not even you, babe."

JJ drew in a deep shaky breath as she raised her head to look into the dark, honest eyes of her husband. "I believe you, David. But, that woman…she's pure evil. And she wants to hurt our baby. Bring her home. Now, please!"

Seeing his wife's obvious fear in every inch of her beautiful face, David relented. Nodding, David pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "Get dressed, babe. We'll go get our little girl. I don't know if I would have gotten much sleep without her here anyway."

"Thank you, David," Jennifer whispered against his chest. "I'll just feel better if I know she's with us, in our home, in our sight."

"I understand, baby. I really do. I just hope papa and Aunt Emily are as understanding," he said, glancing at the alarm clock that read 12:03 a.m. on their nightstand.

"They will be when you tell them why we're there," JJ assured him.

"Yeah, except, we may have houseguests from now until the time we catch Harris. Gideon and Emily would drive through hell for our little girl, too. If there's any threat to either one of you, Gid's not gonna sit quietly by any more than I will."

"The more the merrier, I always say," JJ mumbled, rising from the bed to go in search of her clothes.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

Two weeks later, David Rossi was waging one the most intense battles of his life - the battle for his wife's sanity. Vivian Harris had devised a new a form of pain to torture his family with - mental warfare. So far, nothing serious had actually happened. The campaign had started off slowly, but it was slowly escalating.

The first strike had come a week after they'd retrieved their little girl from her Papa and Aunt Emily. As David had put his young daughter to bed one night, the alarms signifying that someone had entered the perimeter of their property had sounded. Quickly calling the bodyguards he'd placed on duty that night to stay with the two most important people in his life, Dave had made a tour of his property. With no evidence of anything out of order, Dave had returned to the house and labeled the incident a fluke.

When the next night, a duplicate event occurred, Dave knew he wasn't wrong when he assumed that this was connected to Vivian Harris. If he hadn't been convinced then, he would have been the next night when Roscoe suddenly became ill. Lethargic and whimpering, Dave had found the family pet outside his front door after Jennifer had let him out for his morning run. Taking the puppy to the vet, it was revealed that someone had given the animal a minute amount of poison - not enough to kill him, but enough to make the poor dog desperately sick. The veterinarian had given Roscoe something to help with his stomach and a round of antibiotics and Dave had taken their dog home and given strict instructions that even the dog was to have a bodyguard. Ignoring the strange looks from the members of his security detail, Dave had gone inside to make a phone call to Gideon.

Dave ran into his wife on the way up the stairs to his office. Seeing his angry concerned face, JJ held her breath.

"Roscoe?" she asked fearfully.

Seeing her falter on the steps, David moved to take Sarah from her arms. "Hey there, munchkin," he murmured to the baby. "How's daddy's little girl?" he asked.

Hearing Sarah happily gurgle, he looked up the two steps at his wife's white face. "Honey, he's gonna be fine. He must have gotten into something outside. I'll just have to start walking with him in the mornings," Rossi lied, not wanting to alarm his wife anymore than she already was.

"You're sure?" asked JJ.

"Positive," assured Rossi. "What are the two of you doing today?" asked David, cuddling Sarah to his chest..

"We're actually waiting for Emily to pick us up. Sarah is scheduled to have pictures made today and Emily said she'd play chauffeur," returned Jennifer.

Nodding, Rossi asked, "Gideon coming with her?"

"I think so, they should be here-," JJ replied as the doorbell cut off her explanation. "Speak of the devil…," replied JJ smiling.

Backtracking to the front door, Rossi peered out the window. Seeing Gideon and Emily standing on his front porch, he pulled open the front door.

"Hey guys," grinned Rossi.

"Hey, yourself," replied Gideon, stepping through the door. "How's my girl?" he asked, reaching for the baby in Dave's arms.

"Doing great! She's gained another pound as of her doctor appointment a couple of days ago," said Rossi proudly.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker," said Gideon, staring down at Sarah.

"Just like her mama," agreed Rossi.

"I'll just be a second, Em…I need to grab the diaper bag," said JJ, shaking her head at the two men and running back up the stairs.

Watching her go, Rossi quickly turned back to the two other FBI agents, saying quickly, "We need to talk and we need to do it fast."

"What's the matter, Dave?" asked Emily worriedly.

"Look, Harris is stepping up her plans and I haven't told JJ all of it. But our perimeters have been breached three nights running and nobody, including me, can find where they're getting in at. This morning, Roscoe had been poisoned. I got him to the vet in time, but….let's just say, I'm getting pretty nervous around here. Pretty soon, Jennifer is going to figure everything out. She's already scared to death," Dave confided.

"I know. She almost canceled this appointment three times because she's afraid to leave the house, but the way it sounds she's not any safer here than she is any place else. Her or Sarah," Emily interjected.

Looking at Gideon, David murmured, "We need to work a plan while they're out this afternoon. My lawyer called this morning…someone was trying to get into Sarah's adoption records this morning…her sealed records, Gid!" Rossi hissed.

Nodding, Gideon replied, "I'll call the rest of the team. How many guards are we putting on the girls?"

"Two in the car with them. Two in the leading car and Two in the car behind. They'll be surrounding you at all times, Em." Rossi filled her in.

"The more the better. We can't be too careful with Sarah. Or Jennifer," Emily said, nodding.

"I was afraid you'd argue," Rossi said, relieved.

"If it was just me…I would. But this is a baby… an innocent, helpless child. You won't see me playing hero, I promise, Rossi," Emily said honestly.

"Thank God!" Rossi and Gideon murmured in unison.

"Make those calls, Gid. I want a plan in place before the girls get back," David said, going up the stairs to find his wife.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

An hour later, David had received a call assuring him that his two girls had arrived safely at the portrait studio and they were in the process of changing the baby. Heaving a sigh of relief, he hung up the phone and turned to look at the assembled members of his team.

"They made it there safely," David told the gathered individuals.

"Thank God," Gideon murmured.

"Okay, enough of this cryptic bullshit," said Morgan, standing, "What the hell's going on, Rossi?"

"Yeah," asked Reid, obviously concerned, "What's going on?"

"Did something happen?" asked Penelope, worriedly.

"Actually a lot has been happening," confirmed Rossi, looking around at the people in his kitchen, "And, none of it's good."

"Start from the beginning, Dave," Hotch advised calmly.

"You all know that about two and a half weeks ago, my private investigators caught wind of Vivian Harris in New Orleans again," began Rossi.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded, "the New Orleans field office virtually blanketed the city and - nothing. It's like she's a ghost."

"More like a poltergeist," Reid interjected. "Ghosts can't actually hurt you. Poltergeists can."

Everyone in the room took a moment to just look at the young doctor.

"What?" Reid asked, nervously. "It's true!"

Shaking his head at the young man, David continued, "Anyway, as Morgan said, no trace of her. A few days later, Jennifer and I began receiving phone calls in the middle of the night. More often than not, it's just dead silence. A few times, I heard a baby crying. The calls can't be traced. I've tried. Nothing. According to tech, they are coming from a disposable cell phone. "

"Is it always you that answers the phone," asked Hotch.

"Yeah, I still don't let Jennifer touch the phone when it rings. Not after what happened the last time," Rossi replied.

"Yeah, but Rossi, Sarah's here now. We may have to put JJ on the line to draw any kind of response from this woman," Morgan argued.

"You weren't here, Derek. You didn't see how it affected her," Gideon said quietly.

"She's stronger now though," Penelope said quietly. "And, there's nothing she won't do to keep Sarah safe. Even if it means talking to Satan herself."

"Penelope has a point, Dave," added Hotch. "She is stronger."

"What else, Rossi?" asked Reid. "What else has happened?"

We've had perimeter breaches on the property the past two nights. By the time security and I made it to the sites where the incident occurred, there was nothing…no evidence. But whoever is doing this, they seem to know our weak spots," Rossi explained. "They knew where the fences on the property were down. They knew the other site was an unsecured area in the south pasture. It's like they have a layout to the farm," Rossi explained.

"Anything else?" Derek asked, running a hand over his bald head.

"Yeah, the bitch poisoned my dog," said Rossi angrily. "This morning JJ let Roscoe out for his morning run. He always comes back to the door when he's done. This morning when I went to let him in, I found him on the porch, half-dead. Anyway, I got him to the vet and she managed to save him. But the point is that if that bitch was close enough to try to kill my dog, she was way the hell to close to my girls!" Rossi growled.

"Damn straight," Gideon said, clenching his fists.

"It also means that she's been watching your routine…learning it," muttered Derek.

"If she knows that, what else has she learned?" asked Penelope.

The group was interrupted from its reflection by the sound of Gideon's ringing phone. Answering it quickly, the entire room watched Gideon's face pale as Dave's phone, too, beeped.

As the other members of the team watched, both men seemed to explode into action at once.

Hanging up from whoever was on the other line quickly, Gideon looked up at his best friend and said calmly, "Dave, they're okay, man."

Closing his phone, David yelled, "There but by the Grace of God, Gid! They could have all been killed!"

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Morgan.

"What happened?" asked Reid and Garcia in unison, jumping to their feet.

Hotch waited calmly, albeit with a very tight mouth, for someone to fill them in.

Turning to face the group, Gideon quietly said, "Somebody just ran Emily, Jennifer and the baby off the road. They're okay, but shaken up."

"LET'S GO, GID!" Dave yelled from the hallway.

"We'll follow you," said Hotch quietly, as everyone headed for the door.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

As Rossi and Gideon pulled up to the accident scene six miles later, the first thing both men saw was the nose of the SUV nose down in the embankment on the side of the road.

Heart beating fast, Rossi scanned the gathered crowd for his wife and child. As if he had a built in radar for his beautiful blonde and equally beautiful daughter, David's eyes were drawn immediately toward where they stood, huddled at the side of the road, buffeted by two of their security force, one of which was Agent Percy.

Moving down the steep embankment quickly, Rossi called hoarsely, "Jennifer!"

Turning at the sound of her husband's voice, JJ quickly looked for the source of his voice. Eyes finding his, JJ started quickly toward him, baby in her arms.

"No! Stay there! It's too steep! Grab her, Percy!" yelled Rossi.

Following the senior agent's instruction, Percy gently grabbed his charge's arm as Agent Rossi made his way to them.

"Emily!" Gideon hollered, from behind David.

"I'm here, Gideon!" called back Em, stepping out from her inspection behind the tipped vehicle.

Finally reaching level ground, Percy released JJ's arm as she flew toward her husband. Wrapping his arms solidly around her and his daughter's trembling bodies, David drew his first full breath since receiving the phone call that there had been an accident. "Are either of you hurt?" David asked, huskily, holding them both closer.

"Sarah's fine. Her carseat barely moved at all," he heard JJ whisper, tightening her hold on his waist.

David blew out a soft breath as he glanced down at the baby. "And you?" he asked quickly.

"Just a cut on my forehead from hitting the glass when we braked so hard," JJ mumbled.

Pulling away slightly to stare down at her bent blond head, Rossi ordered, "Let me see, JJ."

Obligingly, JJ raised her head where her husband could see the minor damage.

Using a gentle hand to push back her hair, Rossi saw a small cut, oozing blood. Frowning, he tenderly probed the injured area, muttering, "You're gonna have another damned bruise, angel."

Shrugging her slim shoulders, JJ muttered, "If that's all we have, I consider us lucky. Dave, they came out of nowhere!"

Pulling her and the baby to his chest again, he hugged them tightly, turning to look at the tipped SUV. "I'm buying an armored tank next!" he growled.

Burying her face against his chest, JJ snorted with laughter.

Coming to stand at Emily's side, Gideon stared down at the woman he loved. "How bout you, Doll Face? Any damage?" he asked, turning her to face him and scanning her for signs of injury.

"Does bruised pride count? I should have been able to outmaneuver that bitch!" Emily quietly raged.

"I'll tend to your pride later. Right now, I'm worried about your body, Em!" Gideon said, focusing on her eyes.

"A few bruises, nothing serious," Emily elaborated.

Nodding, Gideon pulled her small frame to his body. "I really don't enjoy getting calls from you like that one, Doll Face," he whispered.

Resting her head against his broad chest, Emily grinned. "Believe me, Gideon, JJ and I fought over who was calling the house! I drew the short straw."

Chuckling softly, Gideon murmured, holding her closer, "I can just see you two sitting in the wrecked SUV pulling rock, paper, scissors for the privelige."

"Not quite, but close," Emily laughed.

Looking over at where his best friend held his family in his arms, Gideon called, glancing up at the sky, "Dave, we need to get them out of here. I don't like us all being out in the open and it looks like it's gonna pour any second!"

"Here, JJ! Hand me the baby, little mama. I'll carry her up the hill," offered Morgan, holding out his hands. "Let the Chief help you up!"

"Is my little angel okay?" Penelope yelled from where she waited at the top of the hill.

"They're both okay, baby girl!" hollered Morgan back, closing strong arms around a smiling Sarah.

"Be careful with her, Morgan! You drop her and I'll kill you!" Dave threatened.

"Come on, Chief. You know I know how to handle precious cargo," Morgan smiled over his shoulder, tightening his arms protectively around the small bundle in his arms.

"What's everybody doing here, Dave?" asked JJ.

"They were at the house," Rossi replied shortly.

"Yes, but why?" she asked again.

"Will talk about it when we get home, JJ. Are you sure we don't need to take you both to the doctor - just to get you checked out?" Dave asked worriedly, taking her arm to guide her back up the steep slope.

"We're fine, David," JJ said quietly. "But this wasn't an accident or a freak occurrence. The other driver knew what they were doing."

"I know, sweetheart," David murmured.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Jennifer, looking up at her husband's flushed face.

"We are going to get proactive," Rossi told her definitively, wrapping an arm around her when her feet began to slide on the slick grass.

"Proactive?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Dave returned, finally getting them on the even ground of the road. Turn to their Unit Chief, David said clearly, "Hotch, get us a safe house ready by tomorrow. I want them at undisclosed location immediately."

Nodding, Hotch flipped open his phone to make the call.

"Safe house, Dave? There's more to this isn't there?" asked JJ, biting her lip and looking at her daughter in Penelope's arms.

"Yeah, honey, I'm afraid there is," Dave replied. "I'll fill you in at home."


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

Once they're intrepid group arrived back at the Rossi household, David gently took JJ by the arm, murmuring to the living room full of people at large, "Make yourselves at home, JJ and I need to have a discussion and I want to clean the cut on her head. Garcia, do you mind watching the baby?" he asked the woman currently cooing down at his baby girl.

"This angel? Try and stop me," Garcia replied, never taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Smiling slightly, Rossi caught Gideon's eye where he stood with arms protectively wrapped around Emily.

Nodding imperceptively to let Dave know he'd be standing watch over the household, Rossi gently pulled JJ from the room.

Guiding her into the master bath off their bedroom, David wrapped his arms around his still trembling wife. Imbuing her with his warmth, he murmured, "I am so tired of being scared for my family, Jennifer."

"Regretting taking us on?" Jennifer asked against his chest, clinging to his strength.

"Not in this lifetime or the next, honey," he assured her, bending his dark head to seize her lips in a kiss that was meant to remind her of how much he adored her.

Sighing against his mouth, Jennifer parted her lips and allowed herself to escape the nightmare their life was becoming for a few moments.

Finally, deeply regretful that they had a houseful of family waiting on them and a wide awake baby to care for, David broke away from Jennifer's tempting mouth. "We need to get that cut bandaged," he said, reaching a tender hand up to brush aside her hair from the slight injury.

"It's just a scrape, David," JJ protested.

"Don't care. Humor me," David ordered, pulling the bandaids down from the medicine cabinet.

Disinfecting the wound and covering it with a bandage, Dave then braced his hands on the sink on either side of Jennifer. "Listen, babe, we've got some problems," he told her solemnly.

"Yeah, I gathered that much by the car running us off the road," JJ said quietly.

"I guess you did. But some other things have been happening. Things I've been keeping from you, sweetheart," Dave admitted.

Frowning, JJ asked, "What kind of things, David?"

"Different stuff. Security breaches on the property, someone trying to poison Roscoe, Sarah's sealed adoption records trying to be accessed….relatively harmless, but threatening nonetheless. Now, today someone actually tried to harm both of you. Jennifer, Vivian is stepping up her plans. I know it. It's time to get you and Sarah to a safe, undisclosed location, honey. Just until I find her.," Dave said insistently.

"And you?" asked JJ, gripping his arm in a death grip.

"Sweetheart-," he began, soothingly.

Knowing he was about to say he wasn't coming with them, JJ vigorously shook her head. "NO! Not without you! I won't do it!"

"Honey, you'll be surrounded by armed guard and either Morgan, Hotch or Gideon will be with you and Sarah at all times. Sarah and you will stay together. I promise you won't be split up. And, it's just until I find Harris and neutralize her. I can't do that worrying that you and Sarah will be in the line of fire. None of us can," he told her firmly.

"I said no. We aren't leaving our home. Especially without you!" JJ argued.

David hated what he was about to say. Hated it with a virulent passion. But, he knew he had to gain her cooperation. "Then you're selfish, Jennifer. And, you're being plain stupid. This is our daughter's safety and future at stake!"

Jennifer gasped at the full frontal attack from her husband. "You bastard!" she finally said, finding her tongue. "You KNOW I'd do ANYTHING to keep our baby safe!" Pushing him away from her, she whispered, "How DARE you?!"

"I dare saying that and a whole lot more to keep both of you safe, Jennifer. I can guarantee that! Sarah's going into hiding with or without you, damn it! Could you leave our baby!?"

Eyes filling with helpless tears, Jennifer knew the answer to that question. Knew David was right - about all of it. And, she hated it - hated Vivian Harris for endangering her family. As a sob rose in JJ's throat, she braced a hand on the sink as she bent forward, overwhelmed by feelings of powerlessness. "Damn it!" she sobbed. "Damn you and damn her! I'll go, Rossi. I can't leave her!"

David closed his eyes against the sheer pain he heard in his wife's voice and fought the urge to dismiss his earlier plans. But, in his heart, he knew he couldn't. He knew this was the safest possible way to proceed. No matter how much this hurt her, it would keep them both out of the path of danger, and that was the most important thing. So, instead, he wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife and held on as she shattered.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

It was long minutes before the storm of emotion centered in the big bathroom passed. Finally, when JJ's sobs had slowed into hitching breaths, David quietly said, "You know this is the best plan, JJ. The best way to keep our baby safe."

"Just because I know it, doesn't mean I don't despise it," JJ whispered, her words muffled against his chest.

Holding her trembling body closer to him, he asked earnestly, "Do you think I like it, sweetheart. It kills me to watch you two leave for an hour. Being without you feels like missing an arm. But, I have to keep you both safe. I told you months ago that keeping you both protected would always be my first priority. That hasn't changed, baby. I have more reason than ever to feel the way I do. You both could have been killed this afternoon. When I saw that car tipped over the embankment, I thought my heart would stop. The visions of how bad that could have been won't stop running through my mind."

"I know you're doing what you think is best. But, you're splitting up our family! What if something happens to you! Do you think I could handle it any better? Do you?" she asked, pounding at his shoulders with her small fists.

"Nothing is going to-," David began.

"DON'T say it! Don't tempt fate!" JJ said, slapping a hand over his mouth and looking up at him with eyes rounded in fear.

Surround the hand pressed to his mouth in a gentle grip, he tugged it down to his chest, saying, "Okay, honey. Okay." David pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "How bout this? I'm going to be the most extremely cautious son of a bitch that ever walked, fully aware that if I allow something to happen to me, my wife reserves the right to emasculate me at her discretion and a time of her choosing."

Jennifer emitted a watery laugh at his vow. "I guess it'll have to do," she whispered. "You'll come back to us?"

"I'll always come back to you, Jennifer. If you should know anything, it's that, honey," David said, tenderly brushing her disheveled hair back from her face.

"We have to go back out there, don't we?" she asked, glancing at the door.

"We need to solidify some plans," he replied, staring at her pale face.

JJ nodded as she bit her lip. "How long, David? How long will this take?"

"I don't know, babe. You know we'll work as fast as we can. I suspect when Vivian realized we've hidden you, she'll get bolder. Bolder usually means easier to catch," he told her honestly.

"We'll see you, right?" asked JJ, staring at him.

"Not a lot, but some," he told her, hedging. He knew Vivian would have people watching him once she realized Jennifer and the baby had gone into hiding. There was no way he could take a chance of leading her to them.

JJ nodded again. Taking his strong hand in hers, she murmured, "I guess we better get this over with and get all these people out of my house. If we have to do this, I want it to be just us as much as possible tonight."

"Agreed," he said, relieved she'd finally relegated herself to the notion that this had to happen. "We'll make it a quick meeting."

With joined hands, they went to face the rest of their family.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

As Dave and Jennifer walked back into the room, Hotch flipped his phone shut.

"Are we set?" asked Rossi, looking at Hotch.

"We'll have the safe house ready by tomorrow evening," Hotch replied.

"Where?" asked JJ nervously.

"About ten minutes from the BAU offices. I figured the closer to our base of operations, the better," Hotch replied, looking at Dave for approval.

"Makes sense," muttered Dave. "You don't think it would be too obvious though?"

"Maybe," replied Gideon, "But if things went south, we'd all be able to get to her in a hurry. If we put her in an outlying area, we may be looking at time constraints," Gideon reasoned.

"I've been thinking-," Emily began.

"Oh hell, we're in trouble now," Morgan said, hanging his head.

"Hey! That's my line!" Gideon retorted.

Glaring at Morgan, Emily ground out as she pinched Gideon's side, "Garcia, you're closer! Would you mind?" 

"No problem, honey bunny," Garcia chirped, slapping Morgan across the back of his bald head with her free hand.

"Ouch! Damn, Baby Girl! That hurt!" Morgan wailed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You'll live! Listen, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Emily continued with a glare at Morgan and Gideon, "is that what if I came with you, JJ? I could help with the baby and you wouldn't feel as alone. The men in this room aren't notoriously well known for their ability to deal with emotions and I know this is gonna be hard on you and the baby."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Em," JJ told her friend. 

"You didn't ask, Jayje, I offered," Em clarified.

"Still-," 

"JJ, I want to do it!" Em stressed.

"But Gideon-," JJ began again.

"Is fine with it," Gideon finished for her. "If Em wants to do it, I say you let her. Blondie, you're gonna need somebody to talk to that doesn't pee standing up. I can live without her for a few nights. Hell, besides, I'll be there half the time anyway."

JJ looked at Emily. "If you're SURE," she began.

"I'm positive, Jayje. I'll go home tonight and pack some things, then I'll come back in the morning to help you get everything together." Emily told her.

"Not too early," Rossi muttered.

Gideon grinned knowingly at Dave. "Hollow Man, surely you wouldn't object to our presence!"

"Kinda like to have JJ and Sarah to myself as long as possible," David said, taking his daughter from Garcia's arms.

"Highly understandable. Which is why we need to get done with this discussion and get out of here. Morgan, you're handling transport to the safe house?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. Here's the plan. We'll use four armored Hummers to move. Emily, JJ and Sarah will be in the third to pull out. All four will go to different places. Reid," he said nodding at the young man in the corner, "is mapping out potential locations and routes. If anyone is following, the routes we use will be enough to drive the most seasoned agent nuts," Morgan stated confidently.

"Garcia, you'll vet the security force again. Everyone gets thorough checks. The best we can give them. We're going to deal strictly with federal agents. No private security."

"Okay, how many?" asked Garcia.

"We're going to start with twelve agents. Six agents on a twelve hour shift. If we need more, we can add them later. It's a small enough number that you can get them all vetted by tomorrow evening, right?"

"I don't foresee a problem. Just give me the list and I'm on it," Garcia told them.

"Is there anyone the two of you want me to make sure is on that list?" asked Hotch.

"Agent Percy," JJ replied, with Dave nodding. "He's been with us since the beginning. If one of you guys can't be there, he's the one I'd want at my back," JJ said plainly.

"I'll talk to him and see if he won't agree to just stay at the safe house with you then. Is that all right with you, Dave?"

Dave nodded. "Percy's a good kid. He'd give his life for either one of them. He'll do it."

"I'll call him tonight then. Garcia, vet him first, okay?" Hotch ordered.

"Will do," Garcia agreed, nodding.

"All right, I think that hits all the bases for now. We'll meet here at about four tomorrow afternoon, okay, Dave?" Hotch asked.

Dave nodded slowly, stomach clenching. Reminding himself that there was no choice about this, he held Sarah a little tighter and he replied, "Should give us plenty of time to work out any kinks that may come up."

"Okay, then folks, let's get out of here and let Dave and his family spend some time together. We'll see you tomorrow." Hotch said, rising and heading for the door.

"Thank you all," JJ murmured to everyone as they passed her.

Stopping in front of her, Gideon stared down at JJ. "It's gonna be okay, kid. We'll get through this like everything else."

"I hope so, Gid," JJ whispered, looking at where her husband stood at the door talking to Reid.

"We will, Blondie. Just keep faith a little while longer." Gideon commanded softly.

"I'll try, Gid. I really will," she said, stepping forward to hug him.

Returning her embrace, Gideon whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, JJ, I'll have his back. Dave will be fine, honey."

"Please make sure of it," JJ whispered.

"I will, kid. Go spend some time with your husband." he said, following where Emily had preceded him out the door.

Finally, everyone was gone. As Jennifer stood watching Dave hold Sarah in his arms, she realized this really was the end game. 


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153

As Dave stared down at his sleeping daughter, he felt his heart clench at the thought of not being with her. No matter how many times he told himself that he was making the safest possible choices for his family, he couldn't help the desolate feeling in left in him. 

That alone was enough to make him want to kill Vivian Harris with his bare hands.

Laying a warm hand on his baby's chest, he felt her heart beating and couldn't help but smile at the light this one little person had brought into his life. A year ago, the darkness had consumed him. But because of her - and her mother - he'd found a reason to fight the creeping dark tide. He watched as she scrunched her face in sleep. It was the same thing he'd watched her mother do a hundred times before. They really were going to be carbon copies of each other. Laughing to himself, he knew if Sarah was a tenth as beautiful as her mother, he'd be fighting off the boys with her papa and uncles in no time at all. The surprising thing was that he couldn't wait. Couldn't wait to see his angel do all her firsts. First steps…first words…first day of school…and the list went on. And, damn it, Vivian Harris was impeding his progress.

"Dave?" he heard JJ softly call from behind him.

"I'm here, honey," he said, never taking his eyes from Sarah's sleeping form.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked quietly.

"Truthfully? No, honey, I'm not okay. I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But I just don't see another way," he replied, fighting the urge to hang his head in defeat.

Placing a gentle hand on her strong husband's back, JJ whispered, "Come to bed, David. Let's forget for awhile."

Turning to face his wife, Rossi realized that the fragile beauty would never fail to steal his breath. Clad in a flowing white satin nightgown, she looked like an angel with her long blonde hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Come to bed," she whispered, guiding him by the hand out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

Pushing him to sit on the bed, JJ stepped between his spread legs. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she bent to level him with a penetrating blue gaze. "Listen to me, David. I have every faith that you're going to bring a quick end to this ordeal. We'll be together again before you know it."

Struck with the irony of having his wife comforting him over the turn of events, David laughed bitterly.

"Stop that!" JJ ordered. "I won't be able to go through with this if you don't, David. I won't." she said in a trembling voice, fighting the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Don't sweetheart," he said, reaching up to tenderly stroke her face. Pulling her into his lap, he forced a note of strength he didn't feel into his voice. "You're absolutely right, this will be over before we know it. Then we can live like normal people. Trips to the park. Barbeques outside…normal everyday things."

Nodding against his neck, she felt him tighten supportive arms around her. She could do this! She could do it for her family! They deserved to be happy. "Kiss me, David," JJ begged, fighting tears. "Take me to another place for just a little while."

As Dave found her mouth with his own, one thing was apparent. Both of them were desperate for each other. As his tongue dueled with hers, David fought for his legendary control. The problem was that his wife was determined he lose it completely. As he laid back against the bed, he felt her body follow his down. Stretched overtop of him like a blanket, JJ undulated her body in a way she knew was sure to drive him insane. And, like a well oiled machine, it worked. 

Quickly flipping her onto her back, David took control of the situation. Pushing away from her to stand between her legs where they hung off the bed, he quickly shed his clothing…wanting nothing more than to become a part of her. Watching him with eyes that plainly said she was enjoying the scenery, Jennifer smiled. "I never get tired of watching you strip," she laughed.

"And, I, little girl, never tire of you watching me," he replied wickedly, lowering his body back over hers.

Opening her arms to him, JJ abandoned herself to sensation as David kissed his way from one end of her body to the other, burning memories into her skin. Finally, when neither one of them could stand the wait any longer, David joined his body to hers. As he moved inside her, he chanted his love for her like a mantra, deciding, that he wanted those words seared into her brain. As their lovemaking reached its crescendo, JJ couldn't help the scream of completion that erupted from her throat any more than Dave could help his groans of release.

Collapsing against her spent body, Dave allowed his heartbeat to slow before turning his head to stare down into her clear blue eyes. "I love you, Jennifer Rossi," he whispered.

"I love you, too. David, don't let that be the last time, okay? Promise me! Promise we'll get through this!" Jennifer said, giving into the tears.

Kissing away the trail of tears that slipped down her cheeks, David whispered fervently, "I promise, sweetheart. I swear…that wasn't the last time…We will get though this. I've never broken my word to you, honey, and I won't start now! You can bet on that!" And with those words, he set about arousing her body into a frenzy once again.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

By 5:30 the next afternoon, David and Jennifer were both on edge. Jennifer had spent the morning packing the necessities for herself and the baby. David had taken up position in the recliner of their bedroom, steadfastly refusing to relinquish possession of his daughter to either her Aunt Emily or her mother, wanting to spend as much time with her in his arms as humanly possible.

Understanding her husband's need to be with their child, Jennifer had smiled gently and told Emily to let them be. She had a feeling her husband was going to need this time if he was to get through the coming days. At least, she would have their child. He was going to be alone. And, God, how she hated that. Gideon had quietly promised her that he'd watch over Dave. Not let him make any headlong irrational decisions that could hurt their small family. And, she trusted him. She did. But, she also knew her husband was stubborn and without her and the baby there, she was afraid he'd become more daring in his plans to capture Vivian Harris. Especially when she wasn't here to prevent him from making rash decisions.

At 5:00 in the afternoon, the rest of the team sans Garcia arrived at the farm. Loading the Hummers, everyone was quiet. Almost afraid to speak for fear of saying something to ignite the spark that had become her husband. He'd finally released the baby to Emily to finalize last minute plans with Hotch, Gideon, Morgan and Reid. It was clear that David Rossi was a lit fuse very close to exploding completely.

Quietly, Gideon moved to David's side. "You're doing the right thing, Hollow Man. There isn't another way."

"You think I don't know that," Dave snapped. "But all of that, it doesn't make it any easier," Dave said coldly, watching JJ feed the baby before they left.

"I know, Dave. I know," Gideon returned quietly.

"And what the hell is the holdup anyway? We were supposed to be moving by now," Dave said, dialing Garcia to find out why she hadn't given them the go yet.

Speaking into the phone, Dave snapped, "Garcia, what the hell's the deal?"

"I'm still vetting the last agent, sir," Garcia replied soothingly.

"How the hell hard can it be to tap a few keys on that keyboard of yours?" Dave asked hatefully.

Firmly, Garcia returned, "Sir, I know you're stressed, but BACK OFF! Do you want this done fast, or do you want it done right!!??"

Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, Dave mumbled into the phone, "I'm sorry, Garcia. I want it done right."

"Okay, then. Give me ten more minutes and I'll call you," Garcia said calmly, disconnecting the call from her end.

Looking at Gideon, Rossi drew a shaky breath, "Ten more minutes, Gid."

Nodding, Gideon went to let Emily know while Rossi leveled tear filled eyes on his wife and child.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155

Nine and a half minutes later, Gideon's cell phone rang.

Answering it, he stated shortly, "Gideon."

"It's go time, captain. Rally the troops. I'm turning on tracking monitors on the vehicles now," Garcia told him.

"Thanks, Garcie. We'll be in touch," Gideon returned.

"Everybody just be careful…I'll be thinking happy thoughts," Garcia said, disconnecting.

As Gideon hung up, he looked at Dave. "It's a go, Hollow Man. Let's move."

Dave nodded sharply, trying to still his shaking hands.

Walking to his where his wife sat cradling their daughter in her arms, Rossi reached for the baby as he whispered, "It's time, honey."

"Now?" JJ asked with a shaking voice as their team shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to intrude on this private moment.

"It'll be over fast, baby. I promise," David vowed hoarsely.

Nodding blindly, JJ allowed David to help her out of the chair she sat in and wrap a steadying arm around her waist as he drew Sarah to him with the other.

Looking at Gideon, he murmured, "Let's get this done once and for all."

As David walked into their attached garage with his family, the team broke apart to get into the other hummers. Morgan and Percy were driving JJ, Sarah and Emily. Dave and Gideon would be in another. Reid and Hotch would be in the last. All the Hummers had tinted windows preventing anyone from ascertaining how many occupants were inside. No one would know which vehicle the precious cargo was in.

As Dave strapped his baby girl into her carseat, he was blinded by tears. "It won't last long, angel. Daddy promises," he whispered to the sleepy baby. "Mama will be with you and Aunt Emily. Papa will be their every day. So will all your uncles. And, daddy will come and get you as soon as he can," he told her, kissing her warm, sweet smelling head. David breathed the baby's scent deeply. Trying desperately to imprint it on his mind. "I love you, Sarah. Daddy loves you," he told the baby, kissing her one last time as she focused drowsy eyes on him.

Getting out of the Hummer, Dave pulled his wife to him for a long, tight hug. "I love you!" he whispered fervently against her ear.

Crying openly, JJ whispered through her tears, "I love you, too! Make this fast, Rossi! I mean it!"

"I will!" he said helping her into the backseat beside Sarah. Strapping her seatbelt for her when he saw her viciously shaking hands couldn't accomplish the job, he leaned in to kiss her deeply one last time. "Promise me you'll listen to the guys, Jennifer. That if anything happens, you'll let Gideon take care of you and Sarah!"

"NO! Don't talk like that!" she begged.

"Just promise me, honey. For Sarah?" Rossi whispered, fighting valiantly for control.

"I promise," JJ said in a quiet broken voice.

"Okay, now, smile for me, sweetheart. One last time, just smile," Dave told her softly as he heard Emily get in on the other side of Sarah.

JJ tried. She really did. But she knew her attempt came out as a grimace.

"I love you, Jennifer. We'll be together again soon, baby," Rossi said hoarsely as he felt Gideon's hand on his arm.

"Dave, we gotta move, man," Gideon reminded him quietly.

Hanging his head for a brief moment, Dave looked back up to meet JJ's tear soaked eyes. "This'll be over soon, baby. Now, go, Morgan!" Dave said drawing back and slamming the door.

Walking to their Hummer, Gideon and Dave got in. Rossi pushed the button for the garage door to open as all four Hummers pulled forward.

Gideon looked over at Dave in the passenger's seat and said softly, "It was the only way, Hollow Man."

"You're going to have to keep reminding me of that, Gideon," Dave muttered, watching the Hummer in front of him holding his hold world go right as Gideon turned left.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 155

Morgan's hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel as they drove through the streets of D.C. JJ's sobs had finally slowed in the backseat and Emily was quietly trying to assure her that this fiasco would be over soon. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Agent Percy's hands clenched tightly on his thighs. That dude had become an integral part of their close knit group and he knew JJ's tears were affecting him as much as every other person in the vehicle.

Deciding it was time to offer some support of his own, Morgan stated confidently, "You know, Jayje, this is sure to work…Vivian won't be able to resist making a move now and when she does, we've got her, baby sister!"

"Yeah, JJ, this is fool proof…Agent Rossi is the master of manipulation," Agent Percy interjected in a positive enthusiastic voice.

"It'll be over soon, Jayje," Emily soothed, holding her friends hand over Sarah's carseat.

As Morgan approached the stop sign, directly before the safe house, he reported into the commlink to Rossi and Gideon. "Pulling into the nest," he said, speaking in code.

Rossi's voice immediately came back to him, asking urgently, "How's the cargo?"

"They're fi-," Morgan said as an explosion rocked the vehicle, flying debris, hitting the Hummer.

JJ and Sarah's screams echoed through the vehicle and filtered through the commlink into Rossi and Gideon's ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Rossi yelled.

"Morgan, come back!" Gideon said urgently.

"Morgan, talk to us! Damn it, WHAT HAPPENED? Are JJ and the baby all right?" David yelled, forgetting about the code.

Both men could hear the screams of the women they loved and both were paralyzed with fear.

Finally, both men heard Morgan's slightly shaken voice come across the link, stating "Cargo intact. We're compromised. Move to Plan B!"

The entire team breathed a sigh of relief hearing Morgans voice return to the commlink. Everyone was connected via the link. And all four Hummers began speeding in the same direction. BAU headquarters.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

David Rossi was anxiously pacing the deserted underground parking lot of the Federal Building as the Hummer carrying everything that had ever mattered to him roared into the concrete cave. And, he had the door open and was pulling a hysterical JJ into his arms before the wheels had completely stopped moving.

"Get the baby!" she screamed. "I want to hold the baby!" she sobbed, uncontrollably. David quickly pushed JJ into Morgan's quivering arms as he climbed quickly into the vehicle to pull his daughter out.

On the other side of the Hummer, Gideon was doing his own body check. "Are you all right?" he asked Emily, sliding his hands down her body.

"We're all fine," she said shakily. "Just scared," she said, as she sunk into the arms Gideon had wrapped protectively around her.

"Jesus," Gideon breathed, surveying the damage to the Hummer.

On the other side of the vehicle, Dave climbed out of the backseat with a less than thrilled Sarah in his arms. It seemed the baby had had enough excitement and wasn't shy about letting the occupants of the parking garage know it.

"Lungs sound okay," Gideon called out.

"Yeah, don't they though," Agent Percy replied, albeit a bit shakily.

Snatching the baby out of David's arms, JJ clutched her child to her chest. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T!!" she screamed shrilly, tears pouring from her eyes as she bent forward. If not for Morgan's supportive arms behind her, she would have collapsed entirely.

Grabbing his wife from the front, Dave said loudly and calmly, "JJ! STOP! You're scaring the baby honey. Breathe!"

Gasping for breath, JJ looked at Dave wildly. "We're not safe anywhere! Nowhere! Don't you see? Don't you get it? She's determined to kill us! Five minutes earlier, David! Five minutes! No more Sarah!" she yelled hysterically. "I don't care about me! But her," she said looking down at the child in her arms, "her we can't lose! We can't let anything happen to her! And we can't stop her! We can't! She knows what we're doing before we do!" Jennifer cried.

There was nothing David could say to her at this moment to calm her and he knew it. Taking his daughter from her mother's arms, he put the baby into Gideon's waiting arms.

Turning back to his wife who was screeching that she wanted her baby back, David calmly swept his wife into his arms. Looking around at the now assembled full team, he ordered, "My office! Now!"

*~*

Carrying his wife through the door to his office followed quickly by Gideon and Sarah with the rest of their team, Reid quickly shut the door.

"Penelope who'd met them on the way in, immediately moved to relieve Sarah from Gideon's arms so that he could support a still trembling Emily.

"Listen, guys, we need to figure out our next move, FAST! This woman is one step ahead of us and I personally wouldn't mind jumping ahead of her a few paces," Morgan said, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"I agree," Reid said. "An office isn't exactly the ideal secure location."

"All right, people. THINK! Where do we take them?" Hotch asked.

"What about our cabin," Gideon suggested. "It's secluded. Out of the way."

"And she'll know where it is," Dave replied, holding JJ in his lap as her agonizing sobs ripped at his heart.

"She'll know the location of all of our houses," Hotch murmured.

"What about one of my rental properties?" Morgan asked.

"It's a matter of public record, my chocolate love god. The bitch will know about them," Garcia interjected.

"She's right," Dave said, staring at his wife's bent head where it was buried against his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Jesus!" Agent Percy said, running fingers through his dark hair. "It's like she's everywhere!"

Suddenly, Reid looked up. Snapping his fingers, he yelled, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Emily asked.

"The crazy ex-wife. The one everybody loves! Carole!" Reid said excitedly.

Gideon met Rossi's eyes. "It might work," Gideon murmured.

"We can't ask Todd and Carole to put their lives in danger," Rossi whispered.

"We can't afford not to, Hollow Man," Gideon replied, looking from Sarah to a sobbing Jennifer.

"I want my baby!" Jennifer screamed suddenly. "Sarah," she screamed.

"Jennifer, Shhh, baby! She's here, sweetheart," Dave soothed.

Emily closed her eyes as tears filled them. It appeared her strong friend had finally reached her breaking point. And looking around the office, she saw that the other members of their self-made family knew it, too, as they stared at Jennifer with overwhelming pity in their eyes.

Gideon quickly moved to take the baby back from a quietly crying Penelope. Moving back to his pseudo daughter's side, he said in soft soothing voice, "Blondie, look here. Look who I've got." Showing the sweet blond woman he loved like his own child her baby, he whispered, "She's fine, kid…Papa's got her. Okay?"

Nodding, JJ buried her face back into the hollow of Dave's neck. "She's done, Gideon," Dave said sadly. "Hold her for me while I call Todd." 

Nodding, Gideon handed the baby off to Reid, as he gently lifted JJ into his arms and sat down in the chair Dave vacated, quietly trying to soothe the young woman.

As Dave reached for the phone on his desk, Garcia spoke loudly, "Agent Rossi, no! Not that phone!"

"Why not?" Dave asked perplexed.

"Because Vivian couldn't have done all this on her own. She had to have help. Help from somewhere inside this building. Agent Rossi, sir, somewhere in this building we have a mole," Penelope said gravely.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158

Everyone in the room looked at Penelope in openmouthed shock except JJ who was still sobbing in Gideon's arms.

"A mole?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Yeah, a mole. Think about it, baby cakes. The person getting this information had to be FBI. We kept this in the family! No outsiders! Yet this witch knew every damn move of our operation. She had to have someone on the inside. Someone with access to our plans. Someone who could watch what we were doing. Or more specifically, what I was doing! I made the arrangements for the Hummers. I did the vetting of the security force. I'm the one who made sure the safe house had the things it needed! This bastard was tracking me…hacking my system right under my freaking nose," she finished angrily.

"Can you figure out who did it, Garcia?" asked Gideon.

"Every hacker leaves footprints, Gid. Each and every one, no matter how flippin' good they THINK they are. Give me a computer and some time and I'll figure it out," Garcia promised. "I'll find him," she vowed.

"Then we find him," Morgan said in a deadly voice.

"Go get whatever you'll need, Garcia. You're coming with us," Rossi ordered.

"Yes, sir," Garcia said. "Come on, love bug," she told Morgan, "I'm gonna need your biceps."

As Garcia and Morgan went to gather her supplies, Agent Percy said in shock, "Jesus, it's one of our OWN helping her!"

David flipped open his cell phone to call Todd. His call was picked up on the first ring, but not by his intended target.

"Helllloooo, Sparky…how're my girls doing?" Carole asked.

"Carole, put Todd on the phone," Dave said, lowering himself to the chair beside where Gideon held Jennifer's sobbing form.

"Why? What's wrong?" Carole asked, concerned.

"Carole, please just put Todd on the phone!" Rossi ordered angrily.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! Is it JJ? Sarah?" she asked, worried now.

"Goddamn it, Carole. Put Todd on the phone. I don't have time to deal with your rule the world crap!"

Snatching the phone from Rossi's hand before he imploded before their eyes, Gideon calmly said, "Carole? Yeah, it's me. Listen there's trouble. Yeah. The bad kind. We need Todd, Calamity. It's an emergency."

Reaching to take his wife back into his arms from Gideon, Rossi again sat cuddling the tearful woman to his chest.

Dave could hear Gideon quietly explaining the situation to Todd. He also heard him advise the other man that Jennifer was probably going to need a sedative. Looking down at her shaking shoulders, Dave had to agree. His wife had finally broken - and it was all his fault. He'd pushed for the safe house. Hell, he hadn't just pushed her, he'd bullied her. Threatened her. And, now, she was a sobbing mess because of it. At this particular moment, he wasn't sure who he hated more - himself or Vivian Harris.

Dave looked up as Gideon closed the cell phone and said, "We're set. Todd's going to go to the back of the property and open the gate. There's an old gravel road that winds into the back of their house. We'll take two vehicles and stagger our entrance. You, me, JJ, Sarah, Emily, and Reid will go int the first Hummer. Morgan, Hotch, Percy and Garcia will go in the second."

"Sounds good," Hotch stated. "You guys, excuse me, I need to call Haley," Hotch said, stepping out of the office.

Closing his eyes, David muttered, "When do we leave?"

"Actually, we could go now, we're all here," Gideon said quietly.

"Let's go then," Rossi said firmly, standing with Jennifer in his arms. "I want Todd to take a look at Jennifer. The sooner the better."

And, with those words, the ball was set in motion.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

Forty minutes later, the Hummer pulled up to the back of Carole and Todd's sprawling ranch house.

"Come on, sweetheart. We're here," said David, walking around where JJ sat in the backseat of the Hummer frantically clutching Sarah's carseat.

"We're where? Nowhere is safe!" JJ said, holding tighter to the carseat when Gideon would have made a move from the other side of her to retract Sarah from the contraption.

"We're at Carole and Todd's, Jennifer. No one is going to think to find us here," David told her calmly, trying to unfasten her seatbelt.

"No! Stop! It isn't safe!" she cried as the tears began again.

"Jennifer?" Todd said from behind where Dave stood, having come out of the house to help. "It IS safe here. I swear it. Come on, now, Carole's waiting inside. Just come in with us, dear. We'll keep you all safe." Todd spoke steadily, soothingly, drawing on every skill he'd ever used dealing with reluctant patients and recalcitrant medical students.

JJ slowly released her hold on Sarah's seat, allowing Gideon to unbuckle the safety harness. "Papa's just going to take her inside, Blondie. Okay? I've got her." Gideon told the younger woman carefully, waiting for her assent.

JJ finally nodded and turned to Dave with alarmingly vacant eyes and whispered, "Carole?"

"Right inside the house, honey," Dave whispered back, getting a hand under JJ's legs and around her back.

JJ allowed him to carry her inside, being quickly followed by Emily, Reid, and Todd.

"Do you have that sedative ready?" Reid asked in a whisper.

At Todd's brief nod, Emily muttered, "Thank God! She can't take much more."

Carole met them at the door, gasping at the condition JJ was in. "The master bedroom, Sparky! Now!" she ordered, quickly following behind her husband.

As Dave laid Jennifer on the big bed, she clutched at his shoulders, preventing him from drawing back.

"Sarah! Where's Sarah?" she called frantically.

"She's here, Blondie. See, here she is," Gideon said, walking into the room, holding the baby.

Training her eyes on the baby, she whispered, "She's safe."

"No one is going to hurt that baby under my roof," Carole said sharply. "Don't you worry about that!"

Training her eyes back onto Dave, JJ whispered, "You can't leave us! You can't leave, David! Not again!! You tried and it didn't work…don't you leave us!" she begged hysterically.

Wincing at the terror in his wife's eyes, Rossi told her steadily, "I'm not leaving either of you again, honey. Never again. Don't worry about that, sweetheart," he whispered, smoothing back her hair from her face. "Look at me, baby. I'm NOT leaving you. But I want you to let Todd over there give you a shot. Okay? It'll help you calm down."

Jerking in his arms, she looked wildly at Todd. "No, I'm not crazy!"

"Nobody said anything about you being crazy, Jennifer," Dave said firmly. "But you need to calm down and rest."

"NO!" Jennifer screamed. "If she comes I have to keep Sarah safe! She's going to kill her!"

Carole bit her lip, cringing at her friend in this condition.

Stepping forward, Carole took a breath and put on a smile. "Oh, please, angel! You think they think YOU"RE crazy….Sorry, but I hold the monopoly on that and one crazy person in the family is our quota. Take the shot, JJ…trust me, Todd's slipped that little needle in my arm a time or two and it chills you ever so slightly…but you'll be coherent," she lied. "Won't she, Todd?"

"Absolutely, it's just a little something to take the edge off," Todd lied smoothly.

Looking at her husband's face, she whispered, "You won't leave?"

"I won't leave this house. No one is getting to either of you again, Jennifer. I'm here," Dave said solidly, holding his wife in his arms.

He felt her nod against his chest, and he nodded to Todd.

Quickly Todd moved forward and efficiently wiped JJ's arm with an alcohol swab and slid the needle painlessly in. Within seconds, she had slumped in David's arms, asleep.

"How long will it give her?" Dave asked hoarsely.

"About four to six hours," Todd replied quietly, helping him lay JJ back in the big bed.

"I can't believe she's fallen apart like this," Carole whispered tearfully. "She's so strong!"

"No, Calamity, the miracle is she hasn't broken before this…knowing she and her daughter were so close to being in that safe house before it went up…," Gideon trailed off.

"She'll recover," Todd said firmly. "My bet is she's much more coherent when she awakens. Her mind was on overload. We had to shut it down for her. Recharging her mind was the best thing for her."

"Give me that baby, Gideon," Carole said through tears.

Handing the baby off to Carole, Gideon looked at where Dave sat staring at his sleeping wife. "We need to make plans, Hollow Man."

"Go," Todd ordered. "Carole and I will watch over them both."

Nodding, Dave bent and kissed his wife's flushed cheek. Rising from the bed, he walked to where Carole stood holding his daughter. Bending to kiss her downy head, Dave met his ex-wife's eyes. "Not many women would do this for their ex and his new family, Calamity."

"Not many exes love their ex-husband's new baby like a niece and his new wife like a sister, Sparky. You, I love like a thorn in my ass…but, you can't get lucky all the time," Carole mumbled.

"Thank you, Carole. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Rossi admitted.

"You think I give a shit about THAT, Sparky. The day you stop yelling at me will be the day we lower you in the ground! Just find this bitch and put her out of commission before she hits something she's aiming at!" Carole demanded.

"That's my plan. Your kitchen just became our headquarters," Rossi told Todd and Carole, looking at one first, then the other.

"It's not like Carole uses it for anything other than a place to throw her keys and purse when she comes in the door," Todd replied, smiling.

"Oh, thank you VERY much! You're making jokes!" she said, shooting him a dirty look.

"I was just stating a fact, dear," Todd said patiently.

Shaking his head at their bickering, Rossi followed Gideon out of the room.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160

As David followed Gideon with clenched fists and a set expression affixed to his face into the kitchen, he took a look around at the maze of cords and cables criss-crossing the Stevens' kitchen.

"Good God, Garcia! What is all this stuff?" Gideon asked, stumbling over a wire on the floor.

"This is me trying to bounce an internet signal to freaking China and back so that I'm untraceable, sir. This is me, determined to catch this little weasel at his own game! This is me, incredibly pissed off that I nearly cost my friend and her baby their lives because I didn't see this coming," Penelope ground out close to tears as she crawled from beneath the kitchen table where she'd been hooking wires into the wall.

Looking at the usually upbeat technical analyst that they all loved so close to a breakdown, Rossi extended a hand to help her out of the floor. "This wasn't your fault, Penelope. This is on me," Dave told her quietly, squeezing her hand.

"No, this isn't on any of us," Hotch began determinedly. "You did the only thing you could at the time to keep your family safe, Dave."

Laughing bitterly, Dave looked at his friend. "And, we see how well that all turned out, huh? I nearly got them killed sending them into a wired safe house!"

"There isn't any way ANY of us could have known that, Chief," Morgan interrupted.

"The point is, they ARE alive, Hollow Man!" Gideon said sharply. "We need to keep them that way."

"You call THAT alive, Gid. You saw her! JJ! I broke her! I made her do something she was against from the beginning and I broke her!" Dave yelled in a raw voice.

"She's NOT broken, Dave," Emily said softly. "She was stretched to an unbelievable limit and she finally snapped. It's like a rubber band - you can only stretch it so far before it snaps. When she wakes up, she'll be better. Calmer. Stronger. You'll see!"

"And if she's not?" Dave asked hoarsely.

"Then we'll get her there," Gideon said firmly. "But it ain't gonna work if the one person she relies on for strength is sitting around whining about how this is all his fault," Gideon said, snapping Dave back to reality.

Dave's dark gaze met Gideon's determined one. "Okay," Dave said quietly. "You've made your point."

"Freaking finally," Garcia muttered, tapping at her keyboard. "Okay, I've hijacked Todd's internet service and I'm a ghost on the FBI's mainframe. Give me a little time, boys and girls, and I'll find this little maggot!"

"You think this will really work, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, moving behind Garcia's chair and putting comforting hands on her shoulders.

Looking over her shoulder at Derek, Penelope asked, "He's a hacker, my chunky chocolate piece of goodness. You ever met one that I couldn't beat at their own game?"

"Good point," Morgan grinned.

"What are we going to do when we find this guy? Or girl, for that matter?" Emily asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do-," Dave began to bluster, sparks flying from his eyes.

"Easy, Hollow Man. I know what you WANT to do. But, what you're going to do is stay here and keep your wife and daughter safe. You made her a promise, Dave," Gideon reminded him.

Swallowing, Dave looked at his friend. "Then you can bring him to ME! There's a perfectly good barn out there," Dave said, nodding out the window, "in which to interrogate the son of a bitch! He's mine! Understand?"

Gideon and Hotch exchanged a look. They both shared the same line of thought. There was going to be no reasoning with an angry David Rossi out to avenge his wronged wife and daughter. "Okay, Dave, when we find him, you'll get your chance to interrogate him. But we follow the law on this one. No excessive force," Hotch stated firmly.

"Define excessive," Morgan said with a frown, wanting his own shot at the bastard who'd tried to hurt his friends.

"As far as I'm concerned, as long as I don't kill him, all bets are off!" Dave told them all coldly.

"Christ," Hotch murmured, sliding a hand down his face. "THIS is going to be a hell of a night."

"And, it's fixing to get more interesting!" Penelope chimed in, "I've got him!"


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161

"What do you mean, 'You've got him'? Dave asked sharply, moving to stand beside Gideon.

"I've accessed my master files to see who has been looking at what I've been doing. The usual names are here," Penelope began, "but there's one extra…who shouldn't have had anything to do with my work…James Poston," Garcia said, tapping the screen.

"Go in depth on him, Garcia. What can you tell us?" asked Gideon, stepping to stand on Derek's other side.

"He's an agent in Organized Crime. Go figure," Garcia snorted, disgustedly. "He actually was one of the agent's that was in on the bust of the men who attacked JJ in the beginning. I'd lay dollars to donuts that's how Vivian hooked up with him!"

"What else, Baby Girl?" asked Morgan.

"Our Agent Poston has had, count 'em fellas, FOUR sizeable influxes to his personal checking account from a Swiss bank account over the last month. One a week - ten grand a pop!"

"The timetable definitely fits. That lines up with when we started experiencing the perimeter breeches," Rossi said, grinding his teeth at the audacity of the agent sworn to uphold the law.

"Here's the best part, guys! The bastard is logged on right now!" Penelope said, gleefully.

"Feed him something, Garcia!" Hotch ordered.

"What do you want me to spoon into his hungry little mouth, Boss?" asked Garcia.

"Make it look like I've gotten Jennifer and the baby into another safe house, Garcia! Feed him slowly though! Morgan, you and Gideon get over there and grab that bastard for me. But make sure he has enough time to send Vivian the information. We'll trap the bitch," Rossi said, a slow predatory smile spreading across his face. "We'll beat the bitch at her own game."

Hotch nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah, now go get me the son of a bitch that nearly contributed to my wife and daughter's death! I want to hear that bastard sing!" ordered Rossi.

*~*

Minutes later three men were again driving to BAU headquarters.

"This is bad," Hotch mumbled to himself. "I can't believe I'm authorizing this!"

"If it were Haley and Jack would you be demanding anything different, Hotch?" Morgan asked from the driver's seat.

"That isn't the point! I've known Dave a long time and this is the closest I've ever seen him to the edge. I'm honestly not sure if the three of us put together will be able to stop him from killing Poston. Especially if he's not forthcoming with the information we want," Hotch worried.

"I've known him longer, Hotch. I've seen the Hollow Man walk flirt with the edge more than once in the past twenty years. Trust me, we'll get our answers. He's got more motivation than ever to push the boundaries. We'll be there to pull him back though. He has to do this," Gideon quietly said.

"Personally, I may hand Rossi the gun myself. This guy very nearly got his wife and kid killed! Trust me, I was there! So, believe me when I say, I'll follow the Chief into hell if it's necessary. Whatever he has to do to keep JJ and the baby safe, I'm behind him," Morgan said flatly.

"There are points that we can NOT cross, Derek," Hotch reminded him.

"When it comes to family, Hotch, we do what we have to do," Gideon replied. "These people, they've taken away JJ's freedom, her security, and very nearly her life. They very nearly took away Emily from me. Sometimes, even the best laws have to be broken. If you can't deal with that…," Gideon trailed off.

"I didn't say I couldn't deal with it. What I am saying is that I want everything in our power done to keep him from doing something he can't undo. JJ and the baby need him more than he needs revenge!" Hotch argued.

"I hear you, Boss. We'll keep him from stepping off the cliff entirely, but you've got to give the man some rope to work with," Morgan replied.

"I'll give him some rope, but I'm damn sure not going to let him hang himself with it!" Hotch grumbled.

"None of us will, Hotch. None of us will," Gideon said, staring out the window.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162

As Gideon, Morgan and Hotch approached Poston's condo, Gideon pressed a finger to his lips and pointed at the window. Moving stealthily to peer inside, Gideon gave Morgan a brief nod as he bent to maintain a watch on the inside of the house.

Moving quickly, Morgan knelt and soundlessly picked the lock on the front door. Quietly gaining entry to the interior, Morgan, Hotch and Gideon entered. As they moved more deeply into the house, they stood in the doorway to the living room, staring at Agent Poston as he sat with his back to them on the couch tapping at the keyboard of his laptop.

"Talking to anyone we might know, James?" asked Gideon, surprising the greedy agent who'd almost cost him a large part of his family.

"Gideon! You surprised me! I didn't hear you guys at the door!" Agent Poston smiled nervously.

"That's because we didn't knock," Morgan said in a deadly voice.

"Oh. Is there something I can help you guys with?" said Agent Poston, eyes traveling to the glass deck doors as if measuring the distance and his chances of achieving it.

"Don't try it," Gideon quietly advised. "You'd never make it anyway. I can guarantee you of that."

"Oh, come on, Gid! Let the bastard try!" Morgan said, hand hovering over his Glock.

"Now, guys, I don't know what you think you know, but…" Agent Poston trailed off, watching Morgan's hand tighten on the butt of his gun.

"What we know is that you're under arrest," Hotch said in an authoritative voice. "for conspiracy to murder multiple federal agents, conspiracy to murder a minor, wiretapping, and I'm just getting started here."

"You can't do this! I'm one of you!" Poston said, looking at each of the men standing in front of him. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but you can't just invite yourself into my home and start hurling around crazy accusations!"

"They aren't accusations. They're facts, Poston. It's over. Our technical analyst tracked you. And, trust me, she doesn't make mistakes," Hotch told the other man coldly.

"Now, if you're smart and you'd like to keep what little of your brain you have left, you'll turn around and put your hands behind your back. We can do this without drawing our weapons. But, I'm telling you, if you force me to touch my gun, I can't promise you'll walk out of this room alive. See, Poston, today you helped precipitate an attack on my daughter, my granddaughter, AND the woman I love. That's put me in a really, really bad mood," Gideon informed the other agent pleasantly.

Poston took a long look at the three men in front of him. Sighing, he turned and put his hands behind him as Morgan moved forward to cuff him. Interlocking the metal rings around Poston's hands, Morgan slammed him into the wall. "You made that entirely too easy, asshole. I was really looking forward to a little violence! But, I guess we'll have to wait for Rossi to see blood," Morgan whispered against the deceitful agent's ear.

"I didn't do anything! Not really!" whined Poston.

"Save it! You're going to tell it to someone much more important than us," said Morgan, guiding Poston to the waiting SUV as Hotch and Gideon followed them out of the house.

Putting Poston in the back seat with Hotch, Poston said, "I can help you! I can!"

"Do yourself a favor, Poston, don't speak again until we ask you a question," Gideon advised, glancing behind him as Morgan pulled the SUV onto the road.

"Wait! You're going the wrong direction. Headquarters is the other way!" Poston said, looking over his shoulder in the direction they should have taken to go to the Federal Building.

"Who said anything about headquarters?" said Morgan, smiling into the rearview mirror. "We have a certain friend who has some questions for you."

"You can't do this. You're federal agents! I have rights!" Poston yelled.

"You're a fine one to bring up the fact that we're federal agents, Poston!" Hotch said, looking at the other man. "Because of your duplicity the lives of at least half a dozen federal agents almost ended a few hours ago. Would you like to talk about the agency some more?"

"You can't prove a damn thing!" Poston said, glaring at Hotch.

"We don't have to," Morgan said from the driver's seat. "David Rossi is about to get all the proof he needs, Poston. Of course, we can't guarantee what methods he'll use to get it," he continued, smiling at Poston in the rearview mirror.

"


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

As Morgan pulled through the back gate of the Steven's property, Hotch dialed Dave's number. Waiting for his old teacher to pick up, Hotch glanced at Poston. The man was shifting in his seat, highly uncomfortable by this turn of events.

"You'd better be calling to tell me you have him," he heard David growl into the phone at his ear.

"Hello to you, too, Dave. Meet us in the barn in five. We've got what you want," Hotch said, looking at Poston.

"About damn time something went right," David spat before disconnecting.

"He's so happy you're here," Hotch said, smiling at Poston.

~*~

As Dave disconnected, he stared down at the sleeping face of his baby girl. The bastard he was about to face had tried to take that sleeping angel from him. He'd tried to take his whole world away from him, Dave thought as his eyes traveled to Jennifer. There was no way that was going unpunished. But, first, he needed information. Pressing a kiss to JJ's sleeping face, he murmured against her hair, "I won't be far, baby. Not far at all."

Walking out of the room, he found Emily, Garcia, Todd and Carole in the kitchen. "They're here," Rossi said briefly, handing his daughter over to Emily. "Hotch just called."

"I'm coming out with you. Knowing you, I'll have to resussitate the bastard a few times before you get all the information and answers you need," Todd told him evenly.

"Todd, you've done enough for us-," Rossi began.

"Save it, Dave! If it was Carole, would you not be doing the same damn thing for me?" asked Todd, staring at his friend.

"You know I would," Dave muttered.

"Then shut up and let's go!" Todd said, grabbing his coat from a peg by the back door.

Leveling Agent Percy and Reid with a look that could have frozen water in hell, Dave said, "If there are any problems, you send Reid or Emily to the barn. You don't leave JJ or the baby for any reason!"

"Yes, sir!" Percy said, straightening.

Looking at Emily, Carole and Garcia, he said softly, "If she wakes up-,"

"I'll come get you, Dave. Don't worry," Emily told him gently. "I'll make sure she knows that you're just outside."

"Thanks," Dave said hoarsely.

"Give him hell, Sparky," Carole cheered.

"Yeah, punch him once for me," Garcia said hatefully.

"I will. Hopefully, this won't take long," Dave said, walking out the back door.

~*~

"Well, well, what have you guy's brought me?" asked Dave with a grim smile as he entered the barn followed closely by Todd.

"Agent Rossi, I can explain," said Poston from his position where Morgan had hung him be the handcuffs on an iron hook.

Viciously backhanding Poston, Rossi stepped into the younger man's face and spat, "Now, why would I believe anything you have to say!"

Spitting blood from his mouth, Poston shouted, "Do you really have a choice? You can't prove a damn thing! Nothing! I'll have all your credentials for this"

"Think so?" Rossi asked in a deadly voice. "Because I somehow doubt a dead man gets very far with that. Making you disappear would be a walk in the park for a man like me, kid. I know people that do this kind of thing every day. And they all owe me. Big. I can make it look like you never even existed. God knows no one would miss you. I'd really be doing the world a service. I can make this as painful or painless as you choose. But, I've got to admit, I'm really hoping you opt for painful. I'm feeling a little surly since I just left my heavily sedated wife lying in bed beside my innocent three month old daughter…both of which you helped try kill tonight. So, believe me, boy, when I say it would be my pleasure to beat you into a bloody mass of human waste!" Rossi yelled, slamming a fist into Poston's stomach.

"But you got them into another safe house," Poston gasped through his pain.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think," Dave smiled grimly. "And, you, son, just told on yourself," Dave finished backhanding him again.

~*~

Inside the house, JJ awoke tired but clearheaded. As she laid still, the events of the earlier evening moved though her mind with a dizzying force. Gasping and rising quickly, JJ followed the sound of the voices she heard.

Stopping just outside the kitchen door JJ listened to the conversation occurring just beyond the door.

"I hope Rossi is able to break that mole…You know he's the link to Vivian Harris," Garcia was saying.

"If anybody can do it, it's Agent Rossi," she heard Agent Percy say.

"I just hate that it's all happening in my barn. Not that I spend a lot of time in there, but now, all I'll ever think about when I walk in there is that the man who helped try to kill this little angel was on my property!" she heard Carole tell them.

"All we can do is wait, guys. And pray!" she heard Emily say.

Making her way quickly back to the bedroom, JJ found her bag with shaking hands. The man that had helped try and kill her daughter was on this property. Mere feet from her daughter! She couldn't allow that to happen. Wrapping her hands around her Glock, JJ pulled it from her bag and on soundless feet, made her way to the veranda door. Quickly making her way to the barn, her only thought was to protect her child - at all costs.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

As JJ quietly opened the barn door, she watched as David, raised a hand to backhand Agent Poston again.

"I'm running out of patience here, Poston," Rossi said hatefully.

"Stop! Just stop! I only met the woman you're asking about once! She offered me a lot of money and said she just wanted a little information in return. Not everybody is a multimillionaire like you," Poston yelled bitterly, "Some of us actually have bills!"

Stepping out of the shadows, Jennifer aimed her gun at Poston, saying in a small vacant voice she tilted her head and asked, "You did all this for money?"

Jerking his head around at the sound of his wife's voice, Rossi watched as JJ walked toward them. "Jennifer, honey, I'm handling this. Go back to the house."

"NO! That's the man who tried to kill our baby? He told her how to find us…told her what to do!" JJ began hysterically. "He can't be allowed to live, David!"

"JJ, no, honey, this isn't what we do," Gideon said calmly, stepping forward.

"Honey, lower the gun," Rossi ordered calmly.

"No! He knows something and if he's not going to tell us then he has to die! My baby deserves some justice!" JJ yelled, holding her gun with shaking hands. "Did you even think of my innocent three month old daughter when you gave her the address?! Did you? Did you think about her blowing up?!"

"She never said she was going to try and kill you or the baby!" Poston yelled, fighting his restraints, as Jennifer aimed her gun with shaky fingers.

"She's done nothing but try to kill us for EIGHT months, you son of a bitch! You were ONE of us! How could you try to help her kill my baby!?" JJ screamed.

"Look all I did was take a phone from her and occasionally I'd call her when I knew a move you guys were gonna make. I never planted any bombs or took any shots!" Poston yelled.

"No, you just gave her the information so that she COULD, you bastard!" JJ screamed.

"Where's the phone now?" Rossi asked.

"My coat," Poston said nodding to where his jacket had landed.

Grabbing the coat and searching the pocket's, Morgan yelled, "It's here, Rossi!"

"You have to die," JJ said through her tears. "You were part of it all," she said shaking her head back and forth.

"Jennifer, no! Listen to me, baby! He isn't worth it!" Rossi said, stepping into her line of fire.

"NO! NO MORE! MOVE, DAVID," JJ screamed.

"I can't do that, sweetheart. I can't let you do this," Rossi said calmly. "YOU don't want to do this! Not really!" Rossi tried to reason.

"The hell I don't! He tried to kill our daughter, David! How can you stand there and fight for his life!" JJ shrieked angrily.

"I'm not, babe, I'm fighting for yours. You'd never forgive yourself if you did this. Not this way, Jennifer," Dave told her evenly, taking a step toward her.

"Just move," she begged through her tears.

"No," David replied calmly.

"You have to move," she pleaded. "I have to stop him…this."

"Not this way, Jennifer. Give me the gun," David ordered calmly, steadily advancing toward her..

"I can't. He'll hurt her. I can't let him hurt her," JJ babbled.

"I'm not going to let him hurt either one of you, sweetheart. But, you have to give me that gun," Dave said slowly, stopping just in front of her.

"Listen to him, Blondie. Nobody in this room is going to let that son of a bitch go unpunished, least of all your husband and me," Gideon said in a soothing voice.

As JJ realized she was holding a loaded gun pointed at her husband's heart, she dropped the weapon as though it had burned her. Exhausted, JJ fell to her knees sobbing. "I can't live like this anymore! People trying to kill my baby! People that were supposed to be on our side! I can't believe this! What's wrong with me? I had a gun on you!" JJ said, looking at her husband through tear-filled eyes. "This isn't who I am!"

"Honey, we're all fine," Dave said, kneeling in front of her. "I promise you, sweetheart, this is all going to be over soon."

Meeting his dark honest eyes, JJ said, "I want to go home."

"Not yet, sweetheart, but soon," he told her quietly.

"Why don't you take Jennifer to bed, Chief. Me and Hotch will pull the first shift guarding this bastard," Morgan suggested.

"I agree. Blondie, here, needs some rest," Gideon said, stepping forward.

"I'm fine," JJ muttered, allowing Dave to pull her up from her position on the ground.

"I categorically disagree," Reid interjected from the doorway to the barn. "How the heck did you get past us!"

"I'm sneaky," JJ said, trying to smile.

"Uhmm, well you might want to come back inside before Agent Percy has a stroke," Reid advised.

"That bad, huh?" Dave asked.

"Uhmmm, yeah and it got worse when Carole told him he screams like a girl," Reid explained.

"Oh, dear God," Todd said, taking off for the house.

Smiling at his wife, Dave said, "See, honey, it's never boring."


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165

As Jennifer leaned against her husband on the couch, she tried desperately to absorb a portion of his seemingly endless strength. After assuring everyone she was fine, he'd led her to the couch in the living room as Penelope had followed with the baby.

"She's so sleepy," JJ whispered to her husband as she watched Sarah close her blue eyes.

"She's had a lot of excitement and it's late, babe. We need to lay her down," Rossi whispered.

Nodding, JJ looked up at the sound of Todd's voice. "Listen, you two, Carole and I will take the baby in our room for the night. We've had the most rest over the last several days. You two go on down to the basement. It's basically a finished apartment. There's nothing else that can be done before daylight anyway," Todd advised.

Looking at Jennifer, Rossi asked, "Is that okay with you, honey?"

Meeting her husband's dark gaze, JJ knew he wouldn't push her to separate herself from their baby. But, she also knew they needed some time alone. Some time to absorb everything that had happened in the recent hours. And some time to forget, unless she misunderstood the glint in the eyes of the man she loved.

"I think that will be fine. We'll only be downstairs," she whispered. "Thank you Todd," she said, releasing the baby into his arms.

"Get a shower. Get some rest. Tomorrow is another day," Todd said, staring at the now sleeping baby.

"Well, thank you Scarlett O'Hara," Carole said sarcastically, watching the baby over Todd's shoulder.

"Fiddle dee dee," Todd murmured, entranced by the baby in his arms.

Laughing softly, David pulled JJ up from her position on the sofa. "Holler if she needs us," he ordered.

"Stuff it, Sparky. I can take care of the little munchkin," Carole said, rolling her eyes at her ex-husband.

"I so hope she poops on you," Rossi muttered.

Smacking his arm, JJ bent to kiss the baby's head one last time before following her husband down the basement staircase.

David waited for his wife at the bottom of the stairs and he had one intention. One overwhelming urge. To join his body to his wife's as soon as humanly possible and rid himself of this fear he'd had since nearly losing her.

Meeting his eyes as she progressed down the stairwell, she felt him grab her hips as she reached the last step. Pulling her roughly to him, he growled, "I can't promise you soft and gentle tonight, Jennifer."

"I don't need soft and gentle tonight. I just need you, David," JJ said against his lips as he took eager possession of her mouth. Backing his wife's body against the wall, David quickly divested her of her jeans and shirt. Tearing his lips away from her mouth, he heard her groan as he pressed quick hard kisses along her neck.

"I almost lost you," he rasped, as he kissed a hot path down to her breast. "Almost lost you both," he grated, ripping her bra in his eagerness to touch her skin.

"But you didn't," Jennifer moaned, as she slid her fingers into his dark hair. Her head fell back against the wall as she felt his warm mouth surround one heavy peak.

"It was too close, baby. Way to close," he muttered, shifting his attention to her other breast.

Groaning at the sensations overwhelming her body, Jennifer begged, "Hurry, David. I can't wait!"

Rising to pin her body against the wall, he whispered hotly against her neck, "I always love hearing you voice like that. I thought today I'd never hear that sound again. I didn't like it, Jennifer." Nipping her shoulder, he continued, "I can't lose either one of you. I can't," he said, gently biting her lower lip and forcing her mouth open to accept his violent kiss.

She met him head on. Twining her arms around his neck, JJ slid her tongue along his as she fit herself more intimately against him. "You have on too many clothes," she whispered against his mouth.

"I can fix that," David whispered hotly against her neck as he broke the kiss to allow her to unbutton his flannel shirt.

Combing her fingers through his hairy chest, JJ pressed her lips back to his. "Dave," she said breathlessly, "we don't have anything to use tonight," she said, moaning as he slid his mouth to surround her ear lobe as he pressed his warm chest to hers.

"Do you care tonight?" he whispered against her neck.

"Now that you mention it," she said, biting back a scream as he tore at the last remaining thin barrier between them, "not particularly."

"Me either," he whispered before claiming her lips again and joining his body with hers.

Long minutes of exquisite agony passed against that wall as each of their bodies sought relief and reaffirmation of life. Finally, shouting with a high pitched scream of fulfillment quickly muffled by her husband's mouth, JJ was pushed over the ledge of ecstasy. She was quickly following by her husband, offering a harsh groan of his own as he found release.

As he slowly slid her body back down his, David avoided his wife's gaze. "I'm sorry," he muttered, unable to meet her eyes. "I was rough."

Placing a finger against his lips, JJ whispered, "Shhh, it was perfect. You were exactly what I needed."

Finally looking into her clear blue eyes, David pressed his body to hers against the wall and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Jennifer. I love you so much and I could have lost everything today. Because I thought I knew what was right."

"But you didn't. Neither of us did. And, at the time, what you were doing WAS right. I know that," she said, smoothing a hand over his hair. "Nothing could ever convince me that you didn't have our best interests at heart, David. Nothing!" she continued, wrapping him in her embrace.

"I will never, as long as I live, deserve what I've found with you. But I'll fight to the death to keep it," he whispered into her neck.

"I know. So will I, honey. Now, what do you say to a shower - for both of us," she said, trying desperately to lighten his mood.

"Are you offering me shower sex, Mrs. Rossi?" Dave asked, mischievously.

Pushing him away from her, JJ smiled wickedly as she turned to proceed him to the bathroom. Tossing over her shoulder, "If you play your cards right."


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166

Jennifer's eyes opened just as the first rays of sunlight came through the basement window. Sighing deeply, she snuggled back into the warm naked body behind her. Feeling Dave tighten his hold around her bare waist, JJ glanced behind her to find her husband wide awake.

Turning and burrowing into his chest, JJ whispered, "Hey there, sexy."

"Hey, yourself, babe," David rumbled, bending his head to drop a kiss against her shoulder. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Satiated and loved," JJ purred.

"Mission accomplished then," David replied with a smug smile.

Grinning up at him, JJ asked seriously, "What's next, Dave?"

Inhaling deeply, Dave said in a still sleepily gravelly voice, "That depends, honey."

"On what?" JJ asked, stretching against him.

"On what the rest of the team managed to find last night. I have no doubt Garcia was up the entire night trying to find something. We'll see what new information there is and go from there," Dave replied.

"I'm just so ready for this to be over. I've forgotten what having a normal life feels like," JJ whispered. "And I don't want Sarah to have to grow up and live in fear."

"One way or another, Jennifer, I promise this is almost over," David assured her, tightening his arms around her, "Vivian has played her last game with our lives. It's time for it to end."

"Dave, you know, even if we catch her, she's not going to stop. As long as she lives, she's going to be a threat to Sarah," JJ told him quietly.

"I'll handle it, JJ. No one is going to hurt my daughter or my wife the way she has and live to tell the tale," Rossi said tightly. "She's on borrowed time."

"Hotch-," JJ began

"Has nothing to say about this. If it was his family, he'd be doing the same thing. Gideon and I have talked. Between the two of us - and Morgan - we'll take down Vivian. I don't like going outside the letter of the law, but sometimes you just don't get a choice. You're right, she won't stop as long as she's alive," Dave told her with a steel laced voice.

"I've brought a nightmare into all our lives," JJ whispered.

"You, my love, brought me back to life. That is the extent of your culpability. You understand me?" he asked firmly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for the actions of some psychotic bitch with a grudge," he ordered.

Nodding her head against his chest, JJ pressed a kiss against his neck. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she said softly.

Laughing gently, "I think we both said it several times last night at great length, baby."

"I guess we did," JJ laughed. Flashing a look to the stairs, she whispered, "You don't think anyone heard anything, do you?"

"I don't particularly give a damn if they did. I needed my wife. My wife needed me. And after nearly losing you, I needed you a lot," he said, pushing her onto her back. "In fact, I think I need-," he began as his cell phone trilled. Growling against her neck, he reached for the phone on the bedside table.

"Rossi," he said shortly.

"We'll be up in a second," she heard him tell whoever was at the other end of the line before hanging up.

Staring down at her once again, he whispered, "I guess my needs are going to have to be postponed for a bit. Vivian just turned back on her cell phone. Garcia is triangulating the signal now."

"It's almost over," JJ whispered.

"Almost," Rossi confirmed, dropping a last kiss to her lips.


	167. Chapter 167

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to Tonnie who has kept me supplied with endless plotline twists and unending support. I hope all the readers are still enjoying this story. Please drop a PM or leave feedback to let me know how you feel. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 167**

As they walked up the stairs, Dave's hand on his wife's back, they were immediately met with the sounds of a hungry baby.

Smiling as she walked in the kitchen, JJ had to smile at the sight of Carole trying to juggle Sarah, make a bottle and navigate her way around the wires criss-crossing the room.

"Oh good God, Calamity, give me my kid before you drop her!" Rossi demanded.

"Sparky, so help me God, you start with me and I'll drop kick your ass," Carole grumbled before smiling at the baby. To the baby she asked, "Would you like to watch Auntie Carole kick Daddy's butt all the way down the road? Would you? Auntie can do it!"

Taking the baby from Carole's arms, Rossi cuddled her to his chest, "Don't listen to the crazy lady, angel. Daddy can take her."

Handing Rossi the bottle, Carole snorted, "Since when, Sparky?"

Ignoring her, Dave put the now quiet baby into her mama's arms. "There's mama, angel. There she is."

Holding her child to her, JJ smiled up at her husband. "Look how big she's getting, Dave."

"I know. It won't be any time before I'm chasing off the little boys," he said, running a gentle hand over the baby's cheek. "Why don't you take her in the living room while I figure out what's going on, baby."

Seeing her brief nod, David watched as his wife carefully carried his daughter into the living room with Carole and Todd. Waiting until he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Garcia. "Talk to me, Garcie. Tell me you've gotten a fix on this bitch," he ordered.

Garcia was staring aimlessly into space as Rossi called her name again.

"Garcia!" Rossi said, louder this time.

Jumping in her chair, Garcia quickly flashed Rossi a startled look. "Sorry, sir, I think I need an eighteenth cup of coffee," she said reaching for the mug beside her computer.

Looking at the dark circles under the normally perky technical analyst's eyes, Rossi said softly, "Garcie, did you sleep at all last night?"

Giving a brief shake of her tussled blonde head, Garcia muttered, "No, but I plan on taking the longest vacation known to man when this is over. There'll be time enough to sleep when Jayje and the munchkin are safe. Until then, I'm on evil hag tracking duty. And, I actually do have some things to report. Based on the cell signal, that uber bitch is on the outskirts of Mclean." Tapping furiously on her keyboard, Garcia pointed at the screen and said, "There's a farm in that area that was once owned by a Joseph Harris. According to property records its now owned by a dummy corporation. I'm no profiler, Agent Rossi, but Joseph Harris was Vivian's late brother in law."

"That's it then," said Morgan, taking a step forward. "That bitch has been hiding under our noses all along!"

"How far, Garcia?" asked Gideon.

"Approximately twenty minutes, sir," Garcia replied, pulling up a map onscreen.

"We need to inform SWAT," said Hotch, reaching for his phone.

"No. We don't," said Rossi flatly.

"Dave, what the hell are you talking about? We need to move to take her down," Hotch returned confused.

"Oh, make no mistake, my friend, that woman is definitely going down. But this is my game now, Hotch. My game with my rules," Rossi said, meeting the younger man's stare with eyes that held the banked rage of someone who was determined to exact a more meaningful retribution.


	168. Chapter 168

Author's note: Without Tonnie's help the following chapter wouldn't exist. Thanks again, friend. I hope you all enjoy this. Please leave a review or PM to let me know what you think! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 168

"Dave, I don't know what the hell you're trying to say," Hotch said, shaking his dark head, "but you're gonna need help in this. We're going to need help for this."

"No, Hotch, I don't need any help other than the people in this house. Bringing in extra people now would only exacerbate an already explosive situation. This gets handled internally, Aaron," David replied, determination in every word.

"Look, Dave, if you're worried about someone else from the outside trying to overtake negotiations, I'll make it clear that I'll be lead. We won't have to worry about a pissing contest over who takes her down," Hotch reasoned.

"I'm just gonna go somewhere that isn't here," Garcia said quickly, looking at each tense face in the room.

"I'm with ya, Baby Girl. But, for what it's worth, Rossi, I'm with you. Whatever the plan, I'm in, Chief."

"Thanks, Morgan. I appreciate that," David said, watching the young black man follow Garcia from the room. Turning to look at his one-time protégée, Rossi said evenly, "There isn't going to be any pissing contest because there aren't going to be any negotiations, Hotch. There isn't going to be any talking - period and there will definitely be no taking that woman alive. Before this day is over, my daughter and wife are going to be safe, free of any threat whatsoever that woman could make to them. And, there's only one way I know to make that happen. And we both know what it is. We're not going outside the family on this.

"Dave, what you're saying is insanity. It's fear and anger talking…" Hotch returned.

"You're goddamn right it's fear and anger talking! That evil bitch almost took the only two people on earth that I can't live without! Tell me, Hotch, if it was Haley or Jack," Rossi began.

"I wouldn't become a vigilante," Hotch hissed.

"Listen, Hotch," Gideon said, stepping between the two men, "Hollow Man and I have nothing to lose in this. We've both left the BAU before and we'll do it again if we need to. But, this is the way it has to go down, man. As long as that woman lives, she's a threat to JJ and Sarah. You know that. It won't matter if she's behind bars or not. Christ, Hotch, this all started by her hiring a hit man to do her dirty work. You honestly think she won't do that again?"

Hotch took a deep breath as he looked from Gideon to Rossi.

"Hotch, I'm not asking for your permission or seeking your approval here. This is going to happen. I want you on our side, but it isn't a deal breaker. You don't have to go with us. In fact, I almost would rather you didn't. There's nobody besides Gideon that I'd trust more to protect my wife and daughter. If this goes the wrong way, I need to know that they'll be taken care of."

Shaking his head at the older man, Hotch said softly, "I know what you're saying. But, it's not gonna happen. Carole and Todd are more than capable of taking care of JJ and the baby. Reid, Emily, and Percy will stay behind to guard them. And, God knows, Percy has proven himself to be JJ's shadow in the past. I'm going with you. When this nightmare is over, somebody has to make sure that I have my two best profilers still on the team."

"Fine, but don't try to stop me, Hotch. You won't like the consequences. Anyone who gets in my way is a threat to my wife and daughter. We both know how well I respond to that," Rossi warned.

Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, Hotch sighed and then met David Rossi's penetrating stare. "I'd rather watch Vivian Harris die than see you, JJ and the baby suffer anymore. Sometimes the only choice is to put a rabid dog down.. For once in my life, I guess it's time to throw protocol out the window and do the right thing rather than follow the regulations."

Rossi nodded slowly. "Then, gentlemen, we need to work a plan. I want this over. I want this over today."


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

"Get Morgan and Garcia from the other room, Gid. I want to get this plan worked out now," Dave ordered.

Nodding, Gideon left the kitchen, returning a moment later with a ready to roll Derek and an exhausted Penelope.

Seating herself at the kitchen table behind her laptop once more, Garcia glanced around at the faces watching her. Drawing a deep breath, she said, "All right, gentlemen, what wish can your resident goddess grant you this morning. You get three wishes and then this genie goes back in her bottle. I'm beat."

Rossi smiled grimly, "I'm sorry, Garcia. Just a little bit longer, honey and we can all put this nightmare behind us. I need the property and home diagrams of the farm Vivian is more than likely calling home. Can you do that for me?"

"Your wish is my command," Garcia replied brightly, tapping furiously at her keyboard. "Here we go, my little vigilantes. Diagrams to the whole kit and kaboodle," she said, gesturing at the screen. "You have one road leading onto the central property."

" No good. She'd be able to see us approaching if we go in that route. I don't want to give her any warning at all that we're there until it's too late," Dave said shaking his head.

"Okay, then check this out," Garcia said, pointing to the screen. "You've got a lane on the adjoining property that runs parallel to where she is but, it's separated by a tree line," she said pulling up satellite imagery. "It should be thick enough you could enter at the home next door and go in on foot. According to the property records for the house next door, it's abandoned."

Nodding, Gideon said, "Makes sense. No attention drawn to us that way."

"How far from one property to the other, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"About a quarter of a mile, give or take," Garcia returned.

"How many exits to the central house, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

Pulling back up the house diagrams, Penelope stated, "Looks like two…a front and back door. There's an upstairs balcony, but according to these pictures, no fire escape and it's a twenty foot drop."

"All right, Hollow Man, we know the raw data. How do you want to play this?" Gideon asked.

Studying the diagram on the computer screen, Rossi said in a deadly calm voice, "You and I will enter from the front. Hotch and Morgan will take the rear entrance. Whoever has a shot takes it. We'll clear the first floor and then move up the staircase. She'll be armed. You can bet on that. And this woman has already proven she's lethal, so be ready."

"When do you want to move?" Hotch asked.

"Dark. We need to spend some time with the people we care about and get some rest. Hotch, when this is over, you can call in the authorities. But, not before," Rossi stated firmly.

"We need to turn over Poston to Strauss, Dave. He's no further use to us anyway and it would free up Percy to get some rest,. Reid and Todd will need all the help they can get with the women tonight. Especially when they find out that you aren't gonna let either one of them be a part of this," Hotch advised.

"Agreed," Rossi said briefly. "Percy can take him in and when he gets back he can grab some shut eye."

Nodding, Hotch stated, "I'll make the arrangements."

Dave looked around at the men surrounding him and cleared his throat. "Look, none of you have to come with me. I need for you to know that. You all have families of your own. I'd understand if any of you want to back out. But, do it now."

"Fuck you, Hollow Man. You know I'll do whatever it takes to keep JJ and the baby safe," Gideon grunted.

"I'm in, Chief. She's my sister. Black, white, purple polka dotted. It don't matter. She's my family," Morgan stated with quiet firmness.

"Dave, you've been my mentor and my friend for more years than I care to remember. Contrary to my words earlier, I'd walk into hell with you any day of the week," Hotch said softly.

"That may just be where we're going, guys. This bitch won't go down easy. You know that," Rossi replied quietly.

"Doesn't matter, she'll go down all the same," Morgan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, then. We go tonight and end this once and for all. Garcia, go to bed. That's a direct order. Morgan, make sure she follows that direct order. Hotch, make the arrangements to give Strauss that son of a bitch in the barn before I change my mind and kill him after all. Then go see Haley and Jack. Gideon, you go break the news to your firecracker that she's not invited to our party. I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Rossi ordered.

"Screw you. You think your woman is gonna take this any better?" Gideon asked, watching the others leave the room.

"Hell, no. But there isn't any choice this time. This shit has to come to an end. None of us can live this way anymore," Rossi sighed.

"No, it was too damn close this last time to wait any longer," Gideon replied, shaking his head. "But I sure the hell dread the conversations that we're going to have to have with our girls."

"You and me both, man. You and me both," Rossi said, walking to the living room.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170

Walking into the living room, Gideon walked over to where Emily was perched on the edge of the couch. Snagging both her hands, he pulled her up. "Come on, Doll Face, we gotta talk," he murmured.

Shooting him a questioning look, Emily followed as he led her up the stairs to the bedroom they were sharing.

Once inside the room with the door firmly closed, she asked, "Okay, Gid, what's with all the Cloak and Dagger bullshit?"

"Sit down," he ordered softly.

"No, I'll stand," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to like whatever you're about to say, am I?"

"Probably not. But like it or not, it's what's going to happen," Gideon said, meeting her gaze.

"You're going to try and leave me here tonight, aren't you?" Emily asked boldly.

"I'm not going to try and do anything, Em. You're staying here," Gideon replied with characteristic honesty.

"Damn it, Gid!" Emily exploded.

"Emily, only four of us are going. Rossi, me, Hotch and Morgan. We're going to do this quickly and quietly and we'll be back before you know it," he tried to assure her.

"Four people against one psychotic lunatic. I'm sorry, but I don't like those odds," Emily countered sweetly.

"Doll Face, this is Dave's call and I agree with him. We want as many here guarding JJ as we can in case we've got the wrong location," Gideon reasoned.

"Bullshit! You're both trying to keep the women you love out of danger. Deny it, Gideon!" Emily shot back.

"You're damn right, we are! Both of us almost lost you yesterday! All of you! Do you have any idea how that feels?" Gideon said angrily.

"No, but it looks like I'll sure get my chance tonight, won't I?" Emily fired back.

Gideon took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Emily, try to understand-," he began.

"I understand that I want to be where you are," Emily said resolutely.

"Em-," Gideon sighed.

Holding up a hand, Emily continued, "But, I guess I can also understand where you're coming from. And, honestly, there are some things you don't know that when you do, I may never get to leave the house unguarded again if Dave is any example to go by."

"Emily, I don't do real well with cryptic comments on three hours of sleep," Gideon replied, irritated, scratching his face.

"Well, allow me to lay it out for you. Gideon, I'm pregnant," Emily spat.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171

"I'm sorry," Gideon said blankly, "What did you just say?" he asked softly.

"You heard me the first time. One of those little swimmers you carry around with you attacked one of my little girls, you pompous jerk!" Emily accused.

"But…we were careful," Gideon whispered, almost afraid she was playing some kind of sick twisted joke on him, scared to hope that this was real.

"Evidently we weren't careful enough! I just got the phone call while you boys were playing at strategy in the kitchen. I am five weeks pregnant and it's ALL your fault!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, you aren't happy?" Gideon asked, confused and mildly alarmed.

"Happy, Jason? No. I'm not happy. I think the appropriated adjectives would be terrified, scared, unprepared, and completely shocked! Look at me! Women like me do NOT become mothers!" she denied, shaking her head.

"Why in the hell not? You'll make a wonderful mother!" Gideon shouted, rising from the bed to stalk toward her.

"You've lost your mind," Emily gasped. "Completely lost it!"

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much!" Gideon retorted.

"You can't be if you put the words wonderful and mother together to describe me!" Emily said in a tone bordering on hysterical.

Gideon realized then that he needed to tread carefully. He'd seen that wild look in her eyes before, many months ago when she'd told him about Cyrus and her rape. She was skating close to the edge, right now. And if he wasn't careful, he'd push her right off the proverbial ledge. Carefully, Gideon said, "Emily, you WILL make a wonderful mother."

Looking at him through cloudy eyes, she whispered, "How exactly can you say that? Look at my job! Look at what's happened to me in the past year. Look at the examples I had growing up! I'm not qualified for this, Jason!"

"Listen to me, Doll Face," he said softly, lacing his hand with hers, "nobody is qualified to become a parent. There isn't any manual. We learn as we go. We'll work around the job. You've recovered from the compound, Em. And I can already tell you, you ain't nothing like your parents honey. WE can do this."

"Jason, I don't know…," Emily began, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said, tugging at their twined hand, urging he closer, "Let me hold you."

Permitting him to pull her to his chest, it wasn't until she felt his hand cradle her neck and heard his whispered, "Just let go, Em," that she allowed the tears to fall.

Making the executive decision that the woman he loved and who was now carrying his child needed to be off her feet, Gideon lifted her into his arms. Laying her on the soft bed, he climbed in beside her and held her to him as she sobbed.

Finally, the storm of emotion passing, Emily wiped at her eyes. "I want her, Gideon. Don't think I don't."

"I never thought otherwise, Emily. It's new for you. For both of us," he assured her.

"You're happy?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"Do you really want to hear my answer, Em because you know I won't lie to you," Gideon said cautiously.

"I really want to know," she whispered, scared of his reply.

"I'm thrilled, Emily," Gideon began slowly. "You have to understand, I never thought I'd get the chance to have children. I'd made my peace with it. But between you and me, I've envied that son of a bitch downstairs more than once for the opportunity JJ gave him. He got it all. Everything that I ever wanted. The wife he loved, the baby he adored and I wanted it too. Now, you're giving me that chance. I have the woman I love and she's giving me a baby I'll do anything for."

"You're going to make me cry again," Emily warned.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I did warn you that you'd get honesty," Gideon said, squeezing her gently. "How long have you known?"

"Officially, one hour. Unofficially, I suspected about a week ago," Emily said softly.

"A week ago!" Gideon said, surprised. "And, you put yourself in danger going to that safe house. And you didn't tell me!"

"Well, Gideon, if you recall, the safe house was supposed to be SAFE!" Emily replied belligerently. "And, I don't know if it escaped your notice, but we've been a little busy simply surviving the past few months. I thought I was late because of stress. JJ, Sarah, Reid…we've had a lot on our plate!" Emily defended, poking at his side.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Unreasonable Gideon made an appearance," he laughed, leaning over to pin her against the bed. "It won't happen again!"

"It better not!" Emily sputtered.

"I love you, Doll Face," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too, Jason," she returned.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to put this bed to another use," he murmured against her neck.

Pulling his head up to hers, she whispered, "I think it's time to celebrate."

"I think that's probably the best idea you ever had," he said, kissing her deeply.


	172. Chapter 172

**Author's Note: I could not write any of these stories without Tonnie...who has been filled with endlessly creative ideas to progress and strengthen these stories. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and I encourage you to leave me a review or a PM to let me know what you are thinking. Reviews really make the writing easier...it let's the author know someone is still reading. Thanks again, everyone! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 172**

While Gideon and Emily were having there heart to heart above stairs, David Rossi watched his beautiful wife lay their sleeping daughter in her portable crib in the basement.

"Okay, Dave. What gives? I know there was a big pow wow in the kitchen earlier. Garcia was pale as a ghost when she came out of there," JJ said, hands landing on her hips as she stood in front of her husband.

"You aren't going to be pleased with anything I have to say, JJ," David warned.

"Okay, I'm officially tired of the cryptic tone. Just spit it out!" JJ ordered.

"We are ninety-eight percent sure we know where Vivian Harris is hiding. Tonight, Gideon, Morgan, Hotch and myself are going to take her down. Permanently," Dave told her resolutely, mentally preparing himself for the outburst that was surely coming.

He watched as JJ slowly processed that information. He watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions passed over JJ's face. Elation. Hope. Fear. Anger. Finally taking a step forward, she bit out, "You promised me. You promised me that you wouldn't leave us again."

"JJ, we have a limited opportunity to end this. As soon as she realizes that we have Poston, she'll move. You know she will. We have to strike while we have the advantage, honey. As an agent, you know that," Dave reminded her.

"Then let another team handle it! Ours has been through enough. WE'VE been through enough!" JJ shouted, flinching when she saw the baby stir.

"Jennifer, another team won't end this. We will," Dave told her steadily.

"What in the hell does that mean?" JJ asked angrily. Holding up her hands in front of her, JJ hissed, "You know what, I don't care what it means! You made me a promise not to leave me or our daughter again and I expect you to keep it!"

"I would if I could, JJ. But, months ago, I made you and Sarah a much bigger promise. I promised I would keep you both safe. I can't do that unless I bring this woman down."

"You don't have to be there! Strauss had two other fully capable BAU teams in place. Let one of those teams handle the takedown! We don't need to be involved!" JJ begged.

"Yes, JJ, we do! As long as Vivian Harris breathes, she's a threat to you and Sarah. A very dangerous, very homicidal threat. Any other team will do everything they can to take her alive. And, babe, that's just not an acceptable outcome. If she lives, you and Sarah will continue to be in danger and I can't allow that to happen. Sarah deserves a normal childhood. One where she can go outside and play in the sandbox without being surrounded by armed guards. She deserves to be able to go to the zoo without an enterouge of security. You deserve to be able to go to the grocery store without Agent Percy on your heels. You deserve to be able to sleep at night without waking ten times to check on the baby because your scared. If Vivian Harris lives…none of that will ever happen. It HAS to be us that take her down. We're the only team that will guarantee the outcome."

Shaking her head violently, she whispered, "No. Not again. You can't do this. What if something goes wrong? What if I lose you? What happens to Sarah and I then, David? No, it's too risky."

"Anything we do at this point is a calculated risk. But the odds are on our side for a change. Because of Poston we have inside information this time. We're not flying blind this time. JJ, don't ask me not to do what I have to. You have to let me go, honey. It's the only way. I can't and won't ask one of the others to do something that is my job. My right. This woman has stolen our lives from us. And, I'm tired. I've had enough. Enough of living in fear for you and Sarah. I want a normal life. We deserve a normal life, JJ."

"Don't do this to me, Dave!" JJ said, bending her head.

"JJ, look at me," Dave ordered softly. "Please."

Raising her tear-filled eyes to meet his, she knew his mind was made up. It didn't matter what she said or did. The outcome was going to be the same. He was resolved. It was in his tense posture, his set jaw, his determined dark eyes.

"I have to do this," he whispered.

Biting her lip, tearful blue eyes clashed with willful chocolate brown ones. Swallowing, JJ whispered, "You're breaking my heart. I can't lose you and you're going to deliberately put yourself in her crosshairs."

Reaching for her, David cringed as JJ took a step back from him.

"JJ…"

"No, you've made your decision and I'm smart enough to realize that I can't stop you. So, if you're determined to do this, you figure out a way for me to be with you. This is my fight more than it is yours anyway. It's me she wants. My daughter she's hunting. So, I should be there, too," JJ said, raising her chin defiantly.

"Never gonna happen, Jennifer. I will never willingly allow you anywhere near that evil bitch. You and our daughter are too important to be risked," David told her, shaking his head.

"And you're not!" JJ hissed. "It's okay for you to march into danger, but not the little woman?" she asked angrily.

"How many times has that woman almost taken you from me, JJ? How many times since this began have I sat in a hospital and prayed. Begged a God I hadn't talked to for years to spare the woman I loved and my child! No, damn you! You WILL NOT get anywhere near that bitch," he yelled, grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Do you understand me? I will not let you risk your life!"

Tears pouring down her face, she said in a voice filled with raw pain, "But, I'm supposed to watch you do it?"

"Damn it, JJ, I'm not going alone! I'm taking precautions. But, I have to end this once and for all! By this time tomorrow, my wife and my daughter should be able to breathe without fear," Dave ground out, fighting to control his voice.

"And what if it goes wrong?" JJ said, clutching his shirt.

"I'm coming back to you, Jennifer. When this is over, I'm coming back to you," he whispered.

Leaning her forehead against his chest, JJ let the tears slide down her cheeks. "You'd better. I swear to God, Rossi, you'd better!"

Surrounding her in his protective embrace, Dave listened as his wife sobbed. Cupping the back of her head with one hand, he tilted her face up to look at him with the other. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving Sarah. I'm going to go eliminate a threat to our family and then we're going to get our lives back. That's all. Now, stop crying and let's enjoy these couple of hours while our little girl is asleep."

Nodding, Jennifer trailed the pads of her fingers against her husband's cheeks. "End this, David. End it, once and for all."

"I will, sweetheart. Once and for all," he replied, lowering gentle lips to hers. Kissing her tenderly, David knew he held his world in his arms and he'd do anything to keep it safe.


	173. Chapter 173

**_Author's note: Thank you, Tonnie and Susan for your continued support...Tonnie, your outlines are a Godsend! I hope the readers are still enjoying the journey this story is making. Please drop a review or PM to tell me how you feel. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

Chapter 173

Derek Morgan watched with a raised brow as David Rossi and Jason Gideon bent to kiss their women goodbye. As usual the two women he looked upon as little sisters were stubbornly defiant…determined trying not to cry and failing miserably. He expected it from JJ. She'd been through more in the last several months than most people endured in a lifetime. But, if he wasn't mistaken Emily Prentiss was taking this a bit harder than he would have initially suspected. It was a well known fact within their little tribe that Gideon and Emily had fallen in love…but that woman could compartmentalize with the best of them. Until now. Shocked, Derek Morgan watched as Jason Gideon brushed tears, actual tears, from Prentiss' cheeks. Damn, somebody was serving up ice water in hell…he just knew it.

"All right," Rossi said, pulling out of his wife's arms and bending to quickly kiss Sarah's head. "We'll be back before you know it, ladies and gentlemen."

Looking at Morgan, JJ said in a clearly authoritative voice, "Derek, we've had this conversation before. You bring him back! Unharmed and in one piece."

"Well at least you don't have the whole hormone thing going this time, but I hear ya, Jayje," Morgan replied, smiling slightly.

"That goes double for me," Prentiss announced, "And, if you thought her hormones were bad…" Emily began.

Cutting off her threat with his mouth, Jason whispered, "I'll be back soon, Doll Face. Keep 'em in line while I'm gone."

"I will," she whispered, looking up at the man who had somehow managed to bring emotion back into her world.

Nodding at her once, he squeezed her side one last time before turning to Morgan. "Hotch is waiting in the car. Let's get going."

*~*

Climbing into the driver's side, Morgan groused, "You know, I think I hate all three of you…You all look like you've been laid!"

"Get a steady woman and you, too, could find that satisfaction," Hotch advised.

"One woman for the rest of my God given life…Uh, no, I think I'll leave that to you three," Morgan replied, with a shiver.

"When it's the right woman, it's an easy choice," Rossi said, staring out the window.

"Amen," Gideon muttered.

"What the hell have you done to Emily, Gid? I've never seen that look on her face when we left," Morgan asked.

"Well, I might as well tell you all now, though I wish Reid was here, but Emily is going to make me a father in about seven months," Gideon informed them with a smile.

"Say what?" squeaked Morgan, slamming on the brakes and throwing all four occupants of the SUV forward in their seats.

"What the hell, Morgan!" Dave yelled.

"Oh, hell no! NO! We JUST did this! Did you two not learn anything from JJ these last few months….the mood swings, the cravings….Christ, the plain craziness! What the hell were you thinking?…Hotch, I want a freaking transfer, Alaska, Hiwaii, friggin Mongolia, I don't care….DO you realize what that woman is capable of doing to ALL of us if anything happens to you, Gid?" Morgan ranted, running a nervous hand over his bald head.

"I would advise you to try real hard to return me to her with all my parts intact then because I have no doubt that Doll Face is more than capable of killing you all and hiding the bodies in some foreign country where nobody will ever find you," Gid laughed.

"Comforting," Morgan said sarcastically, flashing Gid a glare in the rearview mirror.

"What are you chuckling about, Hollow Man?" Gid asked his lifelong friend.

"This will mean you become a daddy and a papa in the same year…a little strange at your age?" Dave chuckled.

"Watch the potshots about my age, old man. VERY few years separate us. And, exactly what the hell do you think my kid is going to be calling you, PAPA?" Gideon asked with an evil grin.

"Bastard," Rossi mumbled.

"I am so never getting married," Morgan muttered, fixating his eyes on the road ahead.


	174. Chapter 174

**_Author's Note: Once again, I could not do these stories without the unflagging support of my little group. Tonnie, Susan and Michelle...you are all godsends! I hope you are all still enjoying the journey! Happy reading and please drop a review or PM to let me know what you all think. I love hearing from readers and taking suggestions for all my stories. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 174**

As the miles passed, conversation dwindled, tapering off into silent contemplation of the events to come. After a few more minutes, Morgan silently guided their SUV into the driveway of the abandoned house adjacent to the property they believed Vivian Harris had taken cover on. Each man grabbed his flashlight and did a last minute check on their weapon.

Sighing deeply, Rossi asked quietly, "Everybody ready?"

"For this to be over? Hell, yeah," Morgan replied, holstering his gun.

"Let's just get this done quick," Hotch murmured.

"By this time tomorrow, everybody should be safe," Gideon muttered.

"Including you! Swear to God, if we have to tell Em any different, elder or not, I'm kicking your ass, Gideon…another freaking pregnant woman to deal with! I mean, Haley was nice and sweet when she was expecting, but every other woman I've run into…" Morgan sputtered.

"I think you may be bothered by the thought of a hormonal Emily than a homicidal Vivian Harris, Morgan," Rossi said in a conversational tone.

"Em's a hell of a lot scarier…but me in the room with Harris any day…I have no problem knowing what to do with her…but Em…" Morgan said, shaking his head.

Laughing, Gideon opened his door, "Let's just do this so I can get back home to her."

As the men disembarked from the SUV, they decided that the moon was bright enough to guide them. Crossing the field to the property where the house was located, Hotch silently pointed out the lights burning in two rooms of the rambling farmhouse.

"One's the kitchen," Rossi murmured. "The other, based on the diagrams that Garcia showed us, is an upstairs bedroom. Okay, guys, here's where we split up. Hotch and Morgan, you guys take the front. Gideon and I will go in from the back."

Nodding, Rossi and Gideon watched as the other two men made their way quietly to the front of the house.

Looking at his friend of over twenty years, Rossi asked, "You ready for this, Gid?"

"To see JJ and Sarah safe? You bet your ass. To see the woman that almost killed the woman I love and my unborn child….I'll usher the bitch to hell," Gideon said through gritted teeth.

"You'll have to get in line for that, my friend," muttered Rossi, softly making his way around the side of the house.

Stepping up onto the back porch, Rossi nodded at the window that light flowed through.

Nodding, Gideon moved into position to peer inside, "Clear," he mouthed. "Kitchen."

Nodding, Rossi raised his wrist to his mouth to speak quietly into the communication's link, "In position. Entering in thirty seconds."

"Copy that," came Morgan's soft reply.

Meeting Gideon's eyes, both men drew there guns as Rossi kicked the back door in.

Rossi and Gideon could hear Morgan and Hotch clearing each room at the front of the house as they assured that the kitchen and then the dining room were Harris free.

Moving from the dining room, they met their colleagues in the foyer at the end of the staircase before hearing a shot echo. All three men watched in horror as Jason Gideon pitched forward wounded.

Returning fire up the staircase, Rossi and Morgan moved in front of the fallen man while Hotch bent to check the damage.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," they all heard Gideon shouting. "It's just a through and through!"

Looking over his shoulder, Morgan yelled, "Of all of us to get shot, it HAD to be the pregnant one's man…I'm kicking your ass for this, Gideon!"

"Just go!" yelled Gideon, pressing a hand to the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Hotch, stay with him!" shouted Rossi, already moving up the stairs, gun drawn.

"On your six, Chief," Morgan muttered, moving behind him.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

Reaching the top of the stairs in record time, Rossi stopped abruptly as he surveyed the opened and closed doors on the landing. Nodding tersely toward a faint light coming from beneath the last door in the hallway, Rossi saw Morgan's answering nod as the younger profiler dropped behind him.

Gun raised, Rossi reached the door, glancing sideways as Morgan crouched slightly, his gun aimed to crossfire. Nodding three times, Rossi then slammed the door open with enough force to crack the wood.

Seeing a blur running across the room, Morgan yelled loudly, "Chief, to your right."

Turning his head in the direction Morgan had shouted, David Rossi saw the living demon who'd spent the last several months tormenting and endangering his family.

"Vivian," David nodded to her. "Long time no see…glad I finally found the rock you've crawled beneath."

Pointing her gun directly at him, she hissed, "You couldn't just let things happen, could you? That bitch and her spawn deserve to die for taking my baby from me!"

"You took your baby from you, Vivian! YOU! You ordered the hit," David said calmly. "You killed your own son."

"NO!" she screamed. "It was all that whore's fault! She was supposed to be the one! Not my baby!"

Shaking his head, David said calmly, "It's time for your reign of terror to end, Harris," he said, trying to get a clear shot.

"NO!" she said, dropping her gun. "I'll go with you."

"Kick the gun away from you, Harris," Morgan ordered from behind Rossi.

Following the younger man's directions, Vivian did as she was told as she looked coldly at Rossi and held her wrists together in front of her as if awaiting handcuffs. "You got me. But she'll never be safe," Vivian smiled coldly. "I'll never stop. Not until I achieve my goal."

"I know," said Rossi quietly, raising his gun to point at her chest again.

Eyes widening, Vivian stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"Eliminating the threat to my wife and daughter. You said it yourself, Vivian. You'll never willingly stop. But, you can't hurt them from hell and that where I have every intention of sending you," David returned emotionlessly.

"You can't do it! You took an oath to uphold the law! You can't do this," she screamed, backing up onto the balcony, pressing her body against the old rotting bannister.

Advancing slowly, David informed her cooly, "I did. But, I took a far greater vow the day I married Jennifer. I swore that I'd protect her and our children for as long as I lived. You, Vivian, are a threat to their safety…their happiness. I can't allow that any longer."

"You'll never get away with this, Rossi!" Vivian screamed.

"Get away with what, Vivian? You shot a federal agent….you tried to shoot me…you were running…trust me, bitch, my bases are covered," David spat, narrowing his arms.

"NOOOOO!" Vivian shrieked, hurling herself forward to attack David. She made it exactly two steps before being struck with two bullets. One in the the center of her chest from David's gun. One in the center of her forehead from Morgan's gun.

In the deafening silence after the shots were fired, Morgan and Rossi exchanged a glance.

"I thought that bitch was never going to shut up," Morgan finally snarled, lowering his weapon.

"Spewing her venom until the bitter end," Rossi replied, bending to make sure Harris no longer had a pulse. Rising, he said, "She's dead. Rest in hell, Vivian Harris," he spat to the body.

Hearing a commotion behind them, both men turned toward the door as Hotch helped Gideon into the room.

"What the hell?" Rossi yelled.

"The son of a bitch wouldn't stay downstairs…insisted he needed to see that the bitch was dead," Hotch explained, helping Gideon lower himself against the door.

"Needed to see it with my own eyes," Gideon panted.

"Ambulances and backup are on the way," Hotch informed them briefly.

Looking at his friend, Morgan berated Gideon, "I can't believe you did this! She's gonna kill me, you know! I'm seriously gonna need that transfer, Hotch!"

Laughing weakly as Rossi replaced Gideon's hand on his shoulder to stem the flow of blood, "Stop making me laugh. It hurts!"

"Good, you old son of a bitch…it's nothing compared to the pain me, Hotch and Rossi will be in shortly," Morgan muttered, bending to squeeze the older man's other hand.

"I hear the sirens," Rossi muttered, studying his friends wound.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176

"I hear the sirens," Rossi muttered, studying his friends wound.

"Listen, Hollow Man, if something happens, I expect you to do the same thing for Em as I would have done for JJ if the situation were reversed. Make sure she and the baby are taken care of. Reid, too," Gideon said slowly, dizzy from the blood loss.

"Knock that shit off," Dave said, pressing a hand to Gideon's shoulder to try to stem the blood. "If Emily heard you talking like that, she'd kick ALL our collective asses, yours included. We both know damn good and well that we're both gonna live to be a hundred so that our girls and kids can drive us crazy together. Now, listen, here's the deal. One of us is gonna have to call Emily and JJ."

"NOT fucking it," Morgan yelled. "JJ and Em both made it specifically my responsibility to pull both of your sorry asses out of here unharmed! And one of you gets SHOT! Those women are going to be out for my blood! Hotch, hand me your gun! I'm going to just go ahead and shoot myself and save Em the trouble!"

"Morgan," Hotch said calmly, "You're panicking."

"NO shit, man! Those women are going to be seriously pissed. One of them is PREGNANT and pissed! Thank you, Gideon!"

"No problem," said Gideon, weakly raising his hand in salute.

"And, now, we have to TELL them about it So, yeah, Hotch, I'm fucking panicking!" yelled Morgan.

All four men watched as the ambulance pulled in ahead of several cop cars.

Rising as the paramedics rushed to Gideon, Dave looked at Hotch and Morgan. "Hotch, you ride with Gid to the hospital. Morgan and I-,"

"Whoa! Hold up, here, man! Why don't I ride with Gideon? I'll be safer!" Morgan shouted, watching as the EMTs lifted Gideon onto the stretcher.

"Because Hotch is the Unit Chief. He'll be able to pave the way. Besides, like it or not, you and I will do a better job at breaking this to the girls. Hotch does the authoritative thing like a dream…but the emotional stuff, not so much. No offense, Hotch," Dave replied.

"None taken," Hotch stated, relieved that he would not have to face two hysterical women.

"Shit," Morgan said flatly. "Gideon, you freakin' owe me, man! Hotch, I don't care if it's Antarctica - TRANSFER!" Morgan yelled, stomping to the waiting SUV.

Meeting Gideon's eyes, Rossi spoke. "We'll be at the hospital soon, man. Just hang tight, okay?"

"It's a through and through…just a lot of blood loss," the EMT told Hotch and Rossi over Gideon's prone body.

"See, I'll be fine," Gideon winced. "Just bring me my woman," he ordered.

"On my way," Rossi said, squeezing his hand before following Morgan to the waiting SUV.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

As Morgan pulled the SUV onto the road, he looked at Rossi. "We need to get a heads up into that house. You want me to call Baby Girl?"

"No. Better idea. I'll text Todd," Rossi said, pulling out his cell phone.

Sighing, Morgan said, "I really can't believe this…couldn't that bitch have just shot me. It would have made my life so much easier."

Laughing, Rossi looked at the pale black man. "You really fear the pregnant women, don't you, son?"

"Man, you have no idea. I spent nine months looking at your wife like she was going to explode at any second. Now, Emily? Emily is gonna be ten times worse. JJ had enough sense not to run headlong into danger. Em? We're not gonna get that lucky. Gideon's gonna have to tie her to the bed to keep her out of trouble."

"You may be right about that, son. She's definitely a firecracker," Rossi nodded.

"Yeah, and she's fixing to explode on both our asses," Morgan said, running a hand over his bald head.

"Just remember, Morgan. They can smell fear," Rossi quipped.

"Yeah, then man, let me tell you, I STINK!" shouted Morgan.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into Carole and Todd's driveway.

Jennifer Rossi was at the door of the SUV before Dave could open the door. Wrenching the door open, JJ yelled through streaming tears, "You're okay! You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, baby," he murmured, wrapping her in his strong arms. Over JJ's shoulder, he saw Carole standing on the porch holding his daughter with a concerned look on her face and he knew Todd had filled his wife in on the state of affairs. Smiling reassuringly at her, he nodded. Nodding back, Carole turned and took the baby back into the house.

"It's over?" JJ whispered against his chest.

"It's all over, honey. She's dead and you and Sarah are completely safe. We've got our lives back, honey."

Shaking her head against his chest, JJ said softly, "It doesn't seem real. Like a dream."

"Trust me, sweetheart, it's real. I was there. I told you I'd do whatever I had to to ensure you and the baby's safety and I kept my promise. Vivian Harris is now in hell where she belongs," he said hugging her to him.

"Do I want to know what happened," JJ asked.

"All you need to know is that bitch is where she can no longer hurt you. The details aren't something you need to be concerned about, honey. The important thing is that I love you and now you and my daughter are safe."

"Where is everybody else. I see Morgan on the porch, but-,"

Tucking her body tightly to his, Dave kept his arms securely wrapped around his wife as he said, "Listen, honey, I need you to stay calm. Understand?"

JJ felt Dave's arms tighten as she tried to pull away. Nervously, she looked up into his dark eyes. "Where are Hotch and Gideon, David? Where are they!" she asked, voice rising.

"Listen to me, JJ. Gideon was hit-,"

"What?!" JJ said, jerking back.

Grabbing her by the arms to hold her still, David continued, "He was hit by a through and through in the shoulder. It's not bad, but he lost some blood. Hotch is riding with him to the hospital. Now I need for you to stay calm and be strong. One last time, honey. Do it for Emily, JJ. She's going to need all of us in the next few minutes. Okay, baby?"

Pale and shaking, JJ whispered violently, "Promise me that you're telling me everything, David Rossi. I mean it!"

"I'm telling you absolutely everything, babe. Everything. He's gonna be fine. But, we need to get Emily to the hospital before Gideon starts ripping people apart," Dave told her gently.

Nodding jerkily, JJ took a deep breath and attempted to plaster a serene look on her face before turning to face the porch. "Let's get her. We're taking Sarah."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her gently.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

Emily sensed something was wrong as soon as she saw Rossi and Morgan pull up without Jason and Hotch, but she told herself it was just nerves. Waiting in the living room with Reid, she waited for the men and JJ to join them.

As soon as she heard the screen door open though she was out of her seat and across the room, Reid hot on her heels.

"Where's Jason?" she asked Rossi, noting the concerned look on his face.

"Emily-," Rossi began.

"Oh God," she gasped. "He's hurt, isn't he?"

"Em," Reid began nervously, "I'm sure he and Hotch are still securing the scene."

"No, kid, they aren't," Morgan said quietly.

"How bad?" Emily ground out.

"Em, it's a through and through to his shoulder. He had some blood loss but the paramedics said he's going to be fine," Rossi told her slowly.

"Paramedics are NOT doctors, Rossi!" Emily shouted.

"Honey, you need to stay calm. For yourself and the baby," Rossi reminded her, taking her hands.

"Baby?" Reid gasped.

Fighting tears, Emily turned to Reid. "Yeah, congratulations, your gonna be a big brother."

"Holy cow," Reid whispered with widened eyes.

"Okay, we need to get everybody to the hospital. If I know your man, he's incredibly pissed that I don't already have you there," Rossi said, squeezing Emily's hand. "Morgan, you'll drive me, JJ, Em and Sarah. Todd, you drive Reid, Garcia and Carole, okay?"

"Let's get moving, Sparky!" Carole barked, wrapping an arm around a shocked JJ as Rossi helped Emily out the door.

*~*

Ten minutes into the ride to the hospital, Rossi's cell phone rang.

"Rossi," Dave said briefly into the phone.

"Hey, it's Hotch. Gid's being evaluated by the trauma team as we speak. They say everything looks good," Hotch informed him.

Rossi struggled to hear as a commotion broke out on the other end of the phone. "Hotch? I hear you talking, man? What's going on over there?" he asked into the phone. He grinned as he heard the voice that came over the line next.

"Where in the hell are you people?" asked Jason Gideon. "Old Man, Em had better be in that car with you! Put her on the phone right now if you would like to continue your happy little existence."

Leaning up to a silently crying Emily, Dave nudged her with the cell phone, "It's for you!"

Accepting the phone with numb fingers, Em muttered, "Prentiss."

"Where the hell are you, Doll Face?" the entire car heard Gideon yell.

Biting back a laugh, JJ whispered, "I think he may be feeling better."

"I'm on my way!" Emily yelled back. "What the hell do you mean by getting shot, Jason! I thought you were a world class agent and marksman and you let that old woman SHOOT you!" Em continued yelling.

"It wasn't my fault, Doll Face," they all heard Gid yell in response. "Morgan was supposed to have my back, but he was so damn busy trying to keep ROSSI safe-,"

"If anybody deserves the blame in this scenario it's Aaron Hotchner!" yelled Morgan to everyone at large, "If that son of a bitch had honored my transfer request like I asked, I wouldn't even be involved."

Tearing up, Emily fought to control her emotions. "I'll be there soon, Jason. But, be aware, I fully intend to kick your ass up and down this city when I find you!"

"I can't wait, Doll Face!" Gideon said, hanging up.


	179. Chapter 179

**_Author's Note: Okay, my friends, it's been a long journey...Tomorrow will be the end. I'll be posting the epilogue. Thanks to all the people that have helped me with this along the way. Tonnie, you are the best internet pal that anyone could have. Susan and Michelle you've been awesome sources of support. Readers, I appreciate all the reviews and suggestions...As I said, an Epilogue will be posted tomorrow. Thank you everyone for being so supportive of my first Criminal Minds fic. Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters._**

**Chapter 179**

The ride to the hospital was accomplished in record time. And several hours later every member of the BAU team plus four honorary members were seated in and around Jason Gideon's hospital bed.

Gideon had finally awoken from the surgery to repair the muscle damage and clamping of blood vessels the bullet had done to his shoulder. He was in a bit of pain, but as he told the gathered family in his room, morphine was a wonderful thing.

"So, you gonna milk this for all it's worth, Gid?" Rossi asked quietly from his position on the hospital sofa, JJ tucked firmly to his side, Sarah in his lap."

"I just might," Gideon returned softly, holding a finally calm Emily to his uninjured side on the bed. Looking down at her, he whispered, "I told you I'd be fine, Doll Face."

"Jason, when I finally get you home, you and I are going to have a long conversation defining that word because our interpretations of it are radically different, my love," Emily returned, closing her eyes.

Gideon felt Emily's head become heavy against his chest and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Glancing around the room, he noticed all the occupants, save Rossi, were passed out…even his granddaughter. Kevin and Garcia were huddled in the corner with Morgan laying his head in Garcia's lap. Reid was sitting to his side, head laid back and tongue sticking half out holding his hand. Carole and Todd had made camp in another corner of the room. Carole as usual was sawing some serious logs. Hotch held Haley in his lap in the recliner, both oblivious to the world. And there, on the sofa, was his best friend, holding his daughter and grandchild. Yes, they were lucky men.

"Did you ever think our lives would turn out this way…surrounded by this rag tag family?" asked Gideon.

"Hell, no. I'd made my peace with the fact that I was going to die a coldly emotionless bastard," Rossi returned.

"And then?"

"And then JJ happened," Rossi said softly, kissing the top of her blonde head. "And God gave me another chance."

"I know how you feel," Gideon said, eyes drifting to the sleeping woman in his arms. "We got another chance."

"Yeah, we did. Let's hope we both can keep from screwing it up," David said.

"We can't afford to…we're fathers. Real, honest to God fathers, Hollow Man! I never thought…"

"Yeah, me either. A simple twist of fate, ya know? This whole learning to love thing has been a bitch, Gid. But I think I've finally gotten the hang of it," Rossi said honestly, tenderly holding his sleeping wife.

"Yeah, me too, my friend. Me, too." Gideon replied, as his eyes fell on the priceless treasure in his arms.


	180. EPILOGUE

**_Author's Note: It has been a long hard ride, readers, but we've reached the end of this particular journey. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. I have to thank Tonnie for her unending, unflagging support. Many, many of these chapters would never have been written without the help of those precious outlines! Susan and Michelle, thank you for keeping me sane through all those bouts of writer's block. And, readers, thank you for giving this ship a chance! Please drop a review or PM and let me know what you thought! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters! Bless you ALL!!!_**

**EPILOGUE**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

As Gideon and Dave stepped out of the SUV at Dave's cabin, Gideon said, "You know, Reid told me to scope out this situation beforehand. He said to tell you if JJ's having a mood swing day, he's out of the poker game. His specific words were he'd rather play Barbies with his two year old sister, Emma, than face his other sister in the middle of a pregnancy induced mood"

Laughing, Dave shook his head. "Reid should never breed, Gid."

"Agreed," Gideon replied, watching as Dave opened his front door.

Both men watched as three year Sarah Anne ran down the hallway toward them, lip thrust defiantly out. "Daddy! Papa! Mama won't play with me!" she whined, throwing her arms around both their legs.

Bending to lift his granddaughter into his arms, Gideon asked, "She's probably tired, angel. You know mama is cooking your little brother in her tummy."

"Nuh uh, she's mad cuz she said she broked her water," Sara Anne with a shake of her tusseled head.

Gideon and Rossi locked eyes and gasped at the same time.

Gideon watched as Rossi ran down the hallway shouting JJ's name. Shaking his head, he fished his cell phone from his jacket pocket, still holding Sarah with one arm. Pressing a button, he announced, "Spread the word, Operation Baby is a go. That's right, Doll Face…That's what I said…and remember no voice mail for Carole…yeah…we call until we get her…Meet you at the hospital."

Closing his cell phone and lowering Sara to the ground with instructions to go find shoes for her little bare feet quick like a bunny, Gideon watched as Dave ushered a very vocal Jennifer down the hall.

"You tell them I WANT the drugs this time, Dave! ALL THE DRUGS!" JJ was yelling.

"Yes, honey…all the drugs you want!"

"AND an epideral…I don't want to feel it….OWWWWWWWW, Damn it, this STILL hurts," JJ panted.

"Yes, baby, we'll make sure you get a nice big epidural," he said, continuing to coax her slowly down the hallway. "Gid! The bag, man!"

Grabbing JJ's overnight bag from the entryway closet, Gid held it up. "Got it!"

"Sara" JJ called, leaning against the wall. "Come to mommy, baby!"

Running back into the room, blonde hair flying behind her and wearing her Princess flip flops, Sara yelled, "Did you fix the water, mama?"

Dave and Gideon exchanged a look and burst into laughter as JJ looked between them glaring. Finally, looking at her little girl, JJ said, "Sweetie, Daddy has to take mommy to the hospital now so Nickolas can be born, okay?"

"My baby brother's coming?" Sara asked excitedly. "Can I watch?"

Bending down on one knee in front of his baby girl, Dave whispered, "No, honey, we talked about this. They won't let little kids in there. Daddy doesn't even wanna watch, but mama is making him. You're gonna get to go to Aunt Haley's house. Papa's gonna take you over there. You'll get to play with Jack and Katy though. And when Nickolas gets here, Daddy or Papa is gonna come get you and bring you to the hospital, okay?"

"Then I gets ice cream, right?"

Laughing, Gid said, "I'll even spring for sprinkles on top, munchkin."

"'Kay," said Sara, skipping to the door. "Whatcha waitin' for, everybody?"

*~*

Six hours later, Nickolas David Rossi made his grand debut into the smiling extended Rossi family.

"He looks like a little old man," Reid said, furrowing his brow at the infant in JJ's arms.

"Sara, baby, go kick Uncle Reid in the shins for mama, okay?"

"Ouch," bellowed Reid.

"Kid's gotta leg, don't she? Up and coming soccer star for sure," said Morgan, high fiving little Sara on her way back to her daddy's lap.

"He's so perfect," said Penelope, dreamily rubbing her swollen belly as she leaned her head back against Kevin's shoulder.

"Another freaking pregnant hormonal woman," Morgan muttered.

"He's beautiful, Jayje," whispered Emily, covering Jason's hand on her shoulder.

"Absolutely perfect," Haley seconded as Hotch wrapped an arm around her middle.

"You all do know that I had something to do with his creation, right?" asked Rossi, looking around the room.

"Yeah, you got the fun part, Dave," Hotch laughed.

"He's certainly a Rossi," Carole quipped, "Listen to those lungs," she said above the baby's cry.

"Now, dear," Todd rebuked.

"What? I've heard Sparky cry like that when the Redskins lose," Carole insisted.

"Ya done good, Blondie," Gideon said, bending to kiss the blonde haired woman's head.

"Thank you," she whispered, staring at the miniature David Rossi in her arms.

"Can I hold him, mama?" Sara asked.

"Climb up here beside me, angel," JJ whispered to her daughter.

Dave assisted his little girl on the bed and warned, "Now, Sara, honey, you have to sit real still."

"I gots it, daddy," Sara said petulantly.

Placing the baby in her little girl's waiting arms, JJ smiled as flashbulbs went off around the room.

"Hi, baby," Sara crooned. "Don't touch my stuff."

Laughter was heard around the room. Everyone there knew who exactly it was that ruled the Rossi roost.

~The End~


End file.
